LA CANZONE DELLA BELLA CIGNA by philadelphic
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Um famoso professor de canto. Um misterioso prodígio do piano. Colegas caluniando. A Escola de Música é competitiva e a aspirante a cantora, Bella Swan, está determinada a ter sucesso. O trabalho duro ela pode suportar, mas quem esperava que...
1. Isso não estava no caderno

**LA CANZONE DELLA BELLA CIGNA**

**Autora: ****philadelphic **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1906381/ philadelphic )

**Tradutoras:** Ju Martinhão & Shampoo-Chan (a partir do cap. 8)

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Aventura / Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: La canzone della Bella Cigna **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5125499/ 1/ La_canzone_della_Bella_Cigna )

**Sinopse:**

Um famoso professor de canto. Um misterioso prodígio do piano. Colegas caluniando. A Escola de Música é competitiva e a aspirante a cantora, Bella Swan, está determinada a ter sucesso. O trabalho duro ela pode suportar, mas quem esperava que a Escola de Música seria tão perigosa? Uma história em 3 atos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**philadelphic**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**A CANÇÃO DE BELLA SWAN**

**~o****Ж****o~**

**Capítulo 1 ****– Isto não estava no caderno**

_**Dr. George Emil**_

_**Professor de Voz**_

Eu estou do lado de fora da porta do tenor mundialmente famoso, tentando controlar o tremor em meus joelhos, mas eles estão balançando tão forte que minhas meias compridas começam a cair.

_Estúpidas meias até as coxas._

Estúpida eu - Eu sabia que me sentiria vulnerável hoje, por isso tomei o conselho de uma revista de bobagem e vesti alguma lingerie picante para me sentir poderosa. Bella bobinha. _E agora nós estamos falando sobre nós mesmas na terceira pessoa, ótimo._

Minha manhã tinha sido difícil. Meu primeiro dia do meu primeiro semestre no Conservatório e eu fiz um total papel de idiota sozinha.

Minha primeira aula, Teoria Musical, foi um desastre confuso. A julgar pelas conversas acontecendo antes da aula começar, parecia que eu era uma das únicas cantoras em uma sala cheia de instrumentistas. O professor, um intimidante homem mais velho, tinha toda a turma cantando rápidas escalas de notas nomeadas de acordo com um padrão chamado de "O Círculo das Quintas"*****. Eu sabia o que era uma escala, e nomes de notas, e até poderia ler a música um pouco, mas minhas escalas sempre foram cantadas no Do Re Mi, ou apenas "Ahh". Enquanto o resto da turma parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, eu me sentia completamente despreparada.

_* Em teoria musical, o __Círculo das Quintas__ (ou Círculo de Quartas) mostra as relações entre os doze tons da escala cromática, sua correspondente assinatura de chaves e as chaves maiores e menores associadas. Mais especificamente, é uma representação geométrica da relação entre as 12 classes de freqüência da escala cromática no espaço de classe altura. Desde que o termo 'quinta' define uma relação de intervalo ou proporção matemática, que é o intervalo mais próximo e consoante da não-oitava, então o círculo das quintas é um círculo das mais próximas freqüências ou chaves relacionadas. Músicos e compositores usam o círculo das quintas para entender e descrever essas relações. O desenhor do círculo é útil na composição e harmonização de melodias, na construção de acordes e na mudança para diferentes chaves dentro de uma composição._

Despreparada no primeiro dia. Como você pode estar capítulos atrás na primeira lição de Teoria Musical para Iniciantes? Aparentemente, tudo o que tenho é uma grande voz.

Eu tinha abordado o professor depois que a aula tinha acabado, é certeza que houve algum erro de programação.

"Com licença." Eu disse com o que eu pensei ter sido uma determinação educada. "Eu sei que este Programa diz 'Teoria para Iniciante', mas não existe um nível abaixo? Eu sinto que já estou para trás".

Dr. Coppa olhou para mim sobre o aro dos óculos. Seus cabelos brancos estavam em desordem.

"Qual é o seu instrumento?" Ele suspirou, claramente irritado.

"Eu sou uma cantora." Parece ser uma resposta mais respeitosa do que 'minha voz, e por que você pergunta isso dessa maneira?'

"É claro que você é." Ele respondeu, ainda mais irritado. "Basta fazer o seu trabalho e você vai ficar bem".

Ele moveu-se rapidamente para fora da sala de aula, deixando-me abandonada. Fiquei arrasada. Eu tinha sido a terceira na minha graduação na escola em Forks. Eu sempre fui uma estudante nota A. De repente, eu sou uma idiota e todo mundo sabe isso logo que eu digo que eu sou uma cantora?

A aula de Piano em Grupo para Iniciantes não foi muito melhor, mas pelo menos eu pude descobrir como estudar para isso. Eu não era tão ignorante sobre a notação musical para não ter uma idéia geral sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Eu ainda era capaz de seguir ao longo do primeiro semestre de aula. Depois que eu simplesmente tentei tocar com suavidade suficiente para que os outros 24 pianos na sala de aula não colidissem muito com o som errado que sai do meu. Eu desejaria que eles tivessem nos dito para encontrar um professor de piano e nos preparar como o inferno durante o verão, mas tudo que eu fiz foi montar motos com Jake. Jake, que ainda está no ensino médio, e sofrendo o tipo chato do inferno, não o tipo assustador. Eu desejei que nós pudéssemos trocar de lugar.

Agora estou ansiosamente hesitando na porta do meu Professor de Voz, tentando acalmar o choque pós-guerra. _Bem, eles não podem tratá-la como uma idiota aqui. Quem quer que venha aqui é um cantor profissional._

Eu bato e espero.

"Entre." Uma voz de tenor altamente ressonante chama do outro lado da porta.

Do outro lado da dita porta está a razão pela qual eu quis estudar nesse Conservatório: Dr. Emil George. Um dos tenores mais famosos do mundo, agora aposentado há quase quinze anos. A última vez que eu o tinha visto foi na minha audição. Ele sorriu para mim depois da minha canção de arte, mas não muito. Ele parecia mais interessado depois da minha ária***** e tinha me feito perguntas sobre o texto, concordando em aprovação quando eu respondi corretamente. Ele havia escrito algo para baixo e eu comecei a ter um vislumbre de esperança.

_*__Ária__: __no sentido restrito, é qualquer composição musical escrita para __**um**__ cantor solista, tendo quase o mesmo significado de canção. Geralmente (mas não necessariamente) usa-se o termo "ária" quando está contida dentro de uma obra maior, como uma ópera, cantata, ou oratório, e "canção" quando é uma peça avulsa. No sentido amplo, uma ária pode ser destinada a mais de um cantor: para dois cantores, chama-se duo ou dueto; para três, trio ou terceto, para quatro, quarteto e assim sucessivamente. Por exemplo, Bach chamou o duo de tenor e contralto (Wie selig sind doch die) de 'Cantata BWV 80' de Ária. _

Olhando para ele agora, eu estou dividida entre sentir-me intimidada e apenas animada de estar aqui. Mesmo que ele tenha cantado no teatro do Metropolitan Opera, La Scala, e na maioria dos famosos teatros de ópera do mundo em um momento ou outro, ele parece uma pessoa real. Mas uma pessoa real você não quer decepcionar. Ele é sério, e parece amável, mas não ingênuo.

Quando eu tinha pedido a ele para ser meu professor de canto no formulário de aplicação do Conservatório, eu não esperava que ele me escolhesse. Ele era um dos dois mais procurados professores de voz na faculdade, e só aceitava uma fração dos estudantes que pediam a ele. Eu não sei por que ele escolheu-me sobre alguns dos outros estudantes que pareciam tão bons, se não melhor, mas se foi conhecendo o texto, como eu suspeito, eu me preparo para o duro trabalho extra para que ele não vá se arrepender da sua decisão.

Ele segura um gravador de MP3.

"Pegue um desses." Ele diz, deixando-me segurá-lo por um segundo antes de tomá-lo de volta. "Você vai gravar cada aula e cada sessão prática. Eu vou te enviar um e-mail contendo a gravação de hoje, mas eu espero que você traga o seu próprio a partir de agora".

Ele me entregou um roteiro com uma pequena lista de livros e das músicas que eu preciso ter. Entre as seleções estão:

_**24 **__**Canções Italianas e Árias,**_ _voz média/alta_, feito. Todo aquele que alguma vez fez aulas de canto clássico tinha este. É o livro dos iniciantes.

_**Schubert Lieder, vol. 1.**__ Ed. Peters, tenor soprano oder._ Obrigada Google que eu não tenho que perguntar. Eu nunca tinha estudado alemão antes, mas segundo o meu pacote de orientação, eu vou precisar antes de me formar. Vou ter que aprender italiano também, mas felizmente eu tenho todo o francês que eu preciso.

Há outros livros na lista, mas esses são os que eu preciso para o primeiro mês, de acordo com o currículo. Eu aprenderei as mesmas músicas que os outros calouros no estúdio do Dr. George.

Há uma outra página com uma longa lista de regras para permanecer nas boas graças do Dr. George. Elas incluem a obtenção de oito horas de sono por noite, evitar o ganho de peso, vestir-se para apresentações e aulas, e outras coisas que eu não tinha certeza se eram alguma da sua conta.

"Quão bem você pode jogar o piano?" Ele pergunta.

"Não muito. Eu pensei que poderia tocar um pouco de ouvido," eu peço desculpas, "mas tenho receio que a primeira aula de piano hoje foi algo como um rude despertar".

"Você tem um emprego?" Ele espreita para mim seriamente sobre seus óculos e parece que ele está olhando através de mim.

"Não, mas eu estava pensando em começar um como suplemento para ajuda financeira".

"Eu não recomendo." Ele balança a cabeça. "É hora de nadar ou afundar, garotinha".

Ele se senta ao piano e começa a tocar algumas escalas relativamente rápidas. Eu percebo na hora que isso significa que ele quer que eu cante, e eu respiro fundo e encontro-me mantendo-me, muito para meu alívio. Esta é a primeira vez hoje que eu não me senti completamente insuficiente. Passamos por alguns outros exercícios vocais, alguns dos quais eu já conheço e alguns que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"Nada mal." Ele diz, escrevendo em um fichário. "Eu serei franco com você agora porque é o momento certo para fazê-lo. Tomei você como aluna porque você tem um instrumento muito bom, e quando digo isto refiro-me a sua voz. Você teve um bom GPA***** no ensino médio e cumpriu todos os requisitos gerais para a graduação profissional em música. Agora, a parte que você não quer ouvir: no ensino médio, a música era fácil. Você memorizou um solo e algumas canções com o seu coro a cada semestre, ganhou um par de medalhas e todos disseram a você como você é talentosa. Mas seus pais não eram músicos e você não tem idéia do que é esperado de você. Então, você precisa levar a sério, fazer qualquer coisa que nós dissermos para fazer e obter tutores para alcançar onde você está para trás. Alguns outros professores aceitarão músicos desleixados como estudantes de voz, mas eu não sou um deles. Advertência clara".

_*__GPA__ (Grade Point Average): média geral de notas. _

Ele se levanta, caminha até mim e cruza os braços na frente do seu corpo, não muito diferente de Yul Brenner em _O Rei e Eu._

"Você entendeu?" Ele comanda. "Seja negligente e você verá que há mais sopranos do que existem pessoas no mundo, e cada vez que você compete por um papel, você competirá contra a maioria deles".

Eu aceno, um pouco assustada.

"Bom. No futuro, o pianista que eu atribuí para dar aulas a você e praticar virá na marca de trinta minutos depois de termos terminado as nossas escalas e arpejos*****. Hoje, ele só vai entrar por um minuto para que você o reconheça na próxima vez que você vê-lo. Edward está no programa de doutorado e ele é um gênio musical, mas ele é da sua idade. Ele é simples aos olhos, mas muito difícil de impressionar. Não folgue e você aprenderá muito sobre música apenas por vê-lo em ação".

_*__Arpejos__: toque ligeiro dos sons de um acorde, um após o outro._

Ele continua falando e, um momento depois, somos interrompidos por uma batida rápida na porta.

"Entre." Entoa o Dr. George.

A porta abre um pouco e meus joelhos começam a tremer novamente. Eu não tinha percebido que eles tinham parado até que a meia começa a descer novamente.

Simples aos olhos, a minha bunda. Esse cara é arte. Bem, a parte que eu posso ver dele.

A meio caminho da porta está um cara bonito de tirar o fôlego que parece ser da minha idade, se não um pouco mais jovem, mas alto e muito sério. Ele parece mal ter idade suficiente para estar na faculdade, muito menos um estudante de doutorado. Então eu me lembro que ele é um prodígio, então ele é provavelmente tão jovem como ele parece. No começo ele parece que poderia vir, mas ele nunca entra mais na porta do que a cabeça e ombros, antes que ele aperta os olhos em mim e franze a testa para o Dr. George.

"Bella Swan, este é Edward Cullen. Você estará trabalhando com ele".

Edward olha para mim com aquele mesmo olhar questionador que recebi do Dr. George. Exatamente quando eu penso que não posso agüentar mais ser examinada, ele vira sua cabeça.

"Desculpe, Dr. George, eu preciso correr. Procedimentos operacionais padrão para calouros, certo?" Edward pergunta, olhando de mim para o Dr. George uma e outra vez, como se elfos estivessem jogando algum tipo de jogo de tênis invisível na frente de nossas caras. _Talvez ele seja um gênio __**e**__ ele é louco._

Eu olho para baixo em meus sapatos. A única coisa boa sobre hoje é que eu usava uma saia realmente longa e provavelmente não é perceptível que a minha meia estava abaixada em torno dos meus tornozelos pelo balançar dos meus joelhos. Meu rosto está muito quente também, mas quando eu olho para cima, a porta está fechada e ele se foi. Eu começo a me acalmar.

"Sim, ele é meio temperamental." Dr. George observa com um encolher de ombros 'não é minha culpa'. "Mas ele é o melhor. E _você_ precisa do melhor. Olhe, estou contente que você está com medo agora. Você deve estar intimidada. Mas aqui está o que eu quero que você faça. Vá para a sala de prática, faça o seu trabalho e pense no que você realmente quer. Faça a sua mente e então não tenha medo de novo. Você pode ficar zangada, ou frustrada, ou às vezes estressada, mas depois de tomar essa decisão, diga ao medo para ir para o inferno de onde ele veio. O medo é um mentiroso e não tem lugar no meu estúdio".

Esse cara dá um bom sargento. Aceno de novo e enquadro meus ombros, desejando que a minha boca não estivesse tão seca como o Arizona.

"Bom. Agora vamos olhar a sua atribuição para a próxima semana. Penso que _Per la gloria d'adorarvi__*****_, de Giovanni Bononcini... deve funcionar por enquanto. Você precisa trabalhar a flexibilidade".

_*Per la Gloria d'adorarvi = Para a glória da adoração._

Entre a teoria da música e da voz, eu estou querendo saber se o meu curso vai me obrigar a ler mais do que algumas palavras em Inglês.

Afundar ou nadar. Vou precisar de algumas bóias.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma fic estreando… o que acharam? Deixem reviews!_

_Então, eu ainda tenho algumas fics para estrear, então depois que eu postar o primeiro cap. de cada uma delas, aí sim montarei um cronograma certo de postagens, ok?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sou uma música, mas esta Bella é realmente diferente de mim. Eu usei a minha própria história situacional para escrever a parte de Ângela, mas é uma pequena parte. Isto sou eu coçando uma coceira que eu tive desde que li Twilight. Edward deveria ser um pianista clássico e compositor em cânone, e eu pensei que eu brincaria com a configuração da escola de música, uma vez que eu já passei por isso. Estou tentando manter o material de música informativo sem ser meticulosa. Deixe-me saber como é que se depara.

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Debussy: Dr. Gradus ad Parnassum: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=XwYBf0lPmkw

* Schubert: Ständchen: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=LmMshKfH0Qw

* A Fine Frenzy: Whisper: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=IyOAdj5SjRU

* A Fine Frenzy: The Minnow and the Trout: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=z2_3feh6O4A

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum***

_*__Gradus ad Parnassum__:__expressão em latim que significa "Passos para Parnassus". Ela é às vezes encurtada para Gradus. O Monte Parnasso era, por alguns relatos na mitologia grega, a casa das Musas - as nove deusas das artes. A frase era, portanto, usada para se referir a vários livros de instrução, ou guias para progredir na música, literatura, ou nas artes em geral._

_"É hora de nadar ou afundar, garotinha"._

Estou pensando em levar isso como tatuagem. Deve ser para trás e na minha testa, de modo que qualquer hora que eu olho no espelho, vou me lembrar das minhas opções restantes. Eu resolvo escrever isso no espelho do meu banheiro, em vez disso, e espero que Felicia, minha companheira de quarto de apenas-um-nome não se importe. Ela realmente não deveria, pois até parece que a existência de um apartamento eficiente do seu namorado está me dando um pouco de privacidade bem vinda e inesperada. É tarde de sexta-feira e eu oficialmente passei através da primeira semana. Enquanto a maioria do pessoal do meu dormitório parece ter planos de ir para algum lugar se embebedar, estou tendo o que minha avó Swan costumava chamar de uma conversa "Vinde a Jesus" comigo mesma.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Eu começo, estreitando os olhos para a menina no espelho.

_Oh merda, ela parece negociável._

Se eu olhar forte o suficiente, eu posso com certeza ver os olhos da vovó Swan olhando para mim.

"Dr. George deu isso a você imediatamente porque você esteve martelando longe por uma semana em todas as suas aulas e você está sentada sobre uma grande pilha de meia bunda falha".

Minha avó não poderia ter usado essas palavras exatamente, mas elas ainda eram verdadeiras. Se ele não tivesse surpreendentemente me assustado na minha primeira aula, eu poderia ser capaz de ignorar o fato de que todo o meu mundo mudou e eu preciso me ajustar, rapidamente. Fui aproximando a minha lição de casa de Teoria como um chimpanzé bêbado com uma máquina de escrever e um prazo. Minha prática de piano na maior parte comsistia de cinco minutos de trabalho e 20 minutos de eu tocando minhas músicas indie favoritas.

"Ele estava absolutamente certo sobre não saber o que era esperado de você. Você _percebe_ que, até agora, o que você esteve fazendo é se interessar na música, certo?"

"De jeito nenhum! Eu trabalhei pra caramba pela Declaração Solo e a competição em Grupo." Argumentei de volta, como um doente mental.

_Ok, argumentar de volta pode não ser a coisa mais mentalmente saudável que você pode fazer aqui,_ eu digo, voltando para ele. Não é minha culpa que Charlie e Renée não foram muito bons no amor rigoroso que eu desesperadamente preciso.

"Tão bom como é cantar, nunca foi um verdadeiro desafio para você, e o que atraiu você para isso é a mesma coisa que atrai você em simplesmente qualquer coisa – aquele segredo pulsante de complexidade e, você sabe que não vai vir mais fácil. Você sabia que havia uma grande distância entre onde você estava e onde você quer estar. Parece exatamente como da vez que você pensou que três anos de Francês no ensino médio iria prepará-la para um verão na França, certo? Agora você tem alguma idéia do tipo de disciplina que isto vai levar".

"Swan, não tenha medo." _Eu espero._

Estranha conversa estimulante acabada, estou de volta online procurando por um tutor de teoria, como o Dr. George me disse para conseguir. Depois de fazer alguns telefonemas, encontro este realmente bom aluno de pós-graduação em Musicologia chamado Jasper Whitlock. Eu digo a ele exatamente o que é o meu negócio e ele pega imediatamente. Ele acaba de se casar e, embora seus pais sejam ambos músicos, sua esposa é a primeira música na família dela. Como eu, ela teve um primeiro ano muito duro na graduação. Pego minha mochila e vou ao encontro de ambos em uma cafeteria pela primeira vez.

"Se eu não estivesse tão perdida, poderíamos nunca ter começado a namorar." Alice me diz, sorrindo para a sua xícara enquanto ela agita para fora o saquinho do seu chá. "É uma coisa boa que Jasper era tão bom em Teoria da Música, caso contrário eu poderia não ter tido a coragem de pedir a ele o seu número".

Ela é realmente bonita, especialmente quando Jasper está olhando para ela.

Jasper se junta a nós com o seu café e um brownie enquanto ela está falando e vejo a boca dele ondulando suavemente em um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele ouve a nossa conversa.

"Eu definitivamente queria perguntar pelo seu, Anjo," ele diz beijando a testa dela, "desde que eu vi você entretendo as pessoas com exibição de música no ponto de ônibus como uma criança cigana".

"Eu não estava entretendo as pessoas exibindo minha música!" Ela ri, corando. "Eu só estava praticando até o ônibus chegar. Não é minha culpa que as pessoas jogaram dinheiro na caixa do meu violino".

Alice é uma violinista, que aprendeu a tocar quase que inteiramente por conta própria, de ouvido. Como eu, ela só sabe o suficiente das noções básicas de leitura musical para passar pela sua audição e logo encontrou-se falhando em Teoria, História da Música e Piano, tudo no primeiro semestre.

"Foi o intercalar que me matou." Ela confidencia. "Eu sabia que estava tendo dificuldade em Teoria para Iniciantes, mas eu pensei que estava indo bem em História da Música até que fui surpreendida com a queda do teste da agulha. Então meu herói aqui entrou em cena para salvar-me e o resto é história".

"A queda do quê?" Minha mão sacudiu quando eu estou prestes a tomar um gole de café e eu derramo sobre minha blusa.

"Não se preocupe, garota. Vou ajudá-la a estudar para isso, sem nenhum custo." Alice me entregou um maço de guardanapos sem rir de mim e se inclina para a conversa. "Você sabe aquela lista de seleções de músicas que você tem em sua aula de História da Música 101?"

Eu a puxo e olho para ela. Há uma página cheia de peças instrumentais de estilo barroco com os números de chamada da biblioteca que eu deveria ouvir para o exame intercalar. Eu reconheço cerca de um terço dos compositores.

"Agora, não surte, ok?" Ela diz, acariciando minha mão. "Isso é cerca de 30 horas de música. O que vai acontecer é que eles tocarão dez segundos de algo e você tem que anotar o compositor, título e data de cada peça".

"Serão os primeiros dez segundos da peça?" Pergunto esperançosamente. Isso vai ser difícil sem letras para agarrar.

"Não, geralmente não," ela faz uma careta, " mas não se preocupe. Eu descobri alguns ótimos truques para estudar. Eu vou lhe mostrar e podemos passar por cima de alguns deles juntas. Eu tive que fazer os exames de qualificação acima de todas essas coisas e algumas delas eu nunca dominei no primeiro momento".

Enquanto Alice trabalha em seu laptop, Jasper e eu vamos sobre a minha primeira semana de trabalhos de casa de Teoria. Eu não posso acreditar o quão fácil é com simplesmente um pouco de esclarecimento. Eu tinha me enganado com um diagrama nas primeiras páginas do capítulo e isso me complicou qualquer coisa depois disso. Felizmente, Jasper é intuitivo o suficiente para descobrir onde estavam minhas frustrações.

"Sempre faça sua tarefa de Teoria sentada ao piano se eu não estiver com você para ajudar." Ele aconselha enquanto Alice acena vigorosamente em acordo. "Isso é o que conseguiu fazer Alice passar pelos obstáculos mais rápido do que qualquer coisa. Isso ajuda você a usar a sua intuição. Além disso, você começará a ouvir a música se estender em sua cabeça só de olhar para ela depois de alguns meses fazendo isso de forma consistente".

Eu realmente gosto dos dois. Estamos de acordo sobre um pagamento e tempo regular para a tutoria. Alice e eu fazemos planos para estudar juntas na Biblioteca de Belas Artes. Eu suspeito que ela está me ajudando mais do que apenas estudando comigo, mas eu não posso dizer não para ela. Faço uma anotação mental para trazer para eles alguns assados quando a observo roubar um pedaço do brownie dele e rir para ele quando ele finge se importar.

Eu ainda não tenho certeza onde vou assar, mas pessoas de qualidade como Alice e Jasper definitivamente não terão que comprar coockies de lojas de mim. Talvez as regras do dormitório permitirão um forno de assar fácil. Talvez eu não consiga estabelecer o dormitório em chamas.

Eu verifico o meu e-mail mais uma vez antes de ir para a cama. Um e-mail de Renée, ao qual eu respondo imediatamente:

_Oi, mãe,_

_Lembra quando você disse que a faculdade seria toda leitura e nenhuma tarefa, exceto composições? Aparentemente isso nem sequer se aplica aos princípios da música. Além disso, nada é em Inglês, exceto para o meu livro de História da Música e, mesmo ele tem uma tonelada de vocabulário desconhecido._

_Obrigada novamente pelo iPod como meu presente de aniversário antecipado. Aposto que você pensou que era apenas para fins de entretenimento? Ele realmente está me ajudando a estudar e passar um pouco menos de tempo na biblioteca. Isso foi uma boa chamada. Obrigada, mãe!_

_Sim, eu ficarei feliz em aprender a Ave Maria para você. Eu acho que a que você quer é a de Schubert. Deixe-me saber se o link não funcionar e eu vou cantá-la para você no telefone._

_Amor,_

_Bella_

_P.S.: Você ainda não tem meu forno de assar fácil de quando eu era pequena, tem?_

Estou prestes a fazer logoff quando noto outro e-mail. Este é daquele pianista louco, Edward Cullen.

_Olá__, Bella,_

_Lamento que eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar no início desta semana. Não tenho certeza se o Dr. George explicou para você, mas devemos também agendar uma meia hora de tempo de prática por semana. Fins de semana seriam melhores para mim, se você não se importar. Se isso não funcionar, podemos pensar em algo mais. Eu tenho acesso ao hall do recital principal e podemos usá-lo pela maior parte da tarde, então podemos nos encontrar lá se isto for conveniente para você._

_Por favor, ligue-me quando for conveniente para estabelecer um horário. Se eu estou praticando eu não vou atender, mas fique à vontade para deixar uma mensagem._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Edward Cullen_

A nota inclui seu número de telefone e eu penso em ligar para ele imediatamente. Brinco com meu telefone um pouco, mas o coloco de volta. Eu penso em quão belo e assustador ele é e eu tenho medo de ficar afobada, então enviar um e-mail parece muito melhor. Mesmo que ele escreva como Senhorita Boas Maneiras.

_Oi Edward,_

_Fins de semana estão bem para mim também. Que tal amanhã à tarde? Qual seria o melhor horário para você? Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, mas sem horário definido, então eu posso trabalhar em torno de você._

_Obrigada,_

_B_

Ele responde quase que imediatamente, enquanto estou sincronizando meu iPod com o meu computador. Fiz listas de reprodução de todas as músicas que estou estudando. Os e-mails de Edward são absurdamente formais, mas eu apenas adiciono isso à lista crescente de atributos loucos de gênio. Nós estabelecemos as quatro horas da tarde para nos encontrar e eu carrego meu spray de pimenta só para constar, lembrando como ele olhou para mim antes.

Eu volto para a minha favorita irmã Bronte para me ajudar a dormir. Quando eu estava na escola, eu era toda sobre Cathy e Heathcliff. Não sei por quê, mas a tragédia de tudo isso fez parecer mais intensa. Talvez agora eu ache que a intensidade pode funcionar melhor com um final mais feliz. Eu sorri para o irritadiço e obscuro Edward Rochester quando ele acusa a Jane silenciosa como um rato de ser uma criatura sobrenatural e enlouquecer seu cavalo.

**~o****Ж****o~**

No sábado, eu percebo que as salas de prática estão lotadas com crianças pequenas e os alunos mais sérios do Conservatório. A Vovó Swan Interior vê isso como um bom sinal e cutuca-me enquanto eu pratico cantar e tocar as escalas. Em um ponto, eu realmente estou gritando com os meus dedos, especialmente os dedos com anel em cada mão.

"Ei, agora, delicada irmã! Você precisa intensificar seu jogo. O que importa se o resto das digitais são cooperativas quando você nos faz soar como macacos desajeitados?"

Estou gastando tanto tempo sozinha que não há necessidade de ficar constrangida com a Vovó Swan imaginária que eu tenho na minha cabeça, carinhosamente chutando a minha bunda o tempo todo.

"Os outros sérios alunos vão entender." Ela diz, piscando-me do espelho. "Aposto que eu não sou a única avó em ação por aqui".

Isso, claro, me faz pensar em Edward e seu hilariante e-mail em estilo formal. Talvez sua avó seja responsável pela sua correspondência. Pergunto-me se ele faz saudações completas em mensagens de texto também.

É cedo, mas eu vou olhar para a sala de recital. Estou me perguntando por que ele tem acesso a ela quando eu ouço o som inconfundível de um órgão de tubos tocando a _Toccata and Fugue in D minor _de Bach e percebo que deve ser Edward. Eu sigo a música vampírica e eventualmente encontro uma porta aberta para a sala. Eu percebo que encontrei meu caminho para o nível da sacada da área da platéia e, tão quieta quando eu posso, eu o assisto tocar ao mesmo tempo em que o ouço. O órgão está quase no mesmo nível da sacada além de todo o caminho através do salão de mim.

Suas costas estão viradas para mim e eu posso ver mais de seu rosto no espelho que o organista usaria para assistir ao maestro durante um concerto. Claramente, não está ajustado para a sua altura, ou eu não estaria conseguindo essa visão. Ele parece calmo e ele está em algum tipo de transe. Eu já vi isso antes com patinadores durante as Olimpíadas e em vídeos de dançarinos famosos como Nureyev e atletas como Michael Jordan.

Todas as cores no salão desaparecem, exceto por qualquer coisa dentro do halo dourado de Edward e as notas do órgão quando ele move suas mãos e pés em cima delas, parando para puxar um botão aqui e ali, ou batendo um interruptor. Seu corpo move-se graciosamente e ouço o que estou vendo lavar ao redor de mim em ondas poderosas de vibrações. Estou um pouco chocada quando a peça termina e eu percebo que eu só tenho alguns minutos para encontrar uma maneira melhor antes que ele me note. Eu tropeço quando me levanto e encontro seus olhos presos nos meus no espelho. Ele não parece surpreso em me ver.

"Eu não queria interromper." Eu digo sem jeito e, provavelmente, muito baixo para ele ouvir.

"Há uma porta à sua direita, logo atrás dessa cortina." Ele diz calmamente. "Use aquelas escadas, é mais rápido".

Quando eu desço, ele abandonou o órgão para o piano Steinway no palco.

Ele não parece irritado hoje. Ele ainda está em seu transe e eu não quero mudar isso porque se eu achava que ele era bonito de se ver antes, ele é glorioso de se ver em um teclado.

Eu ofereço a ele o meu livro de música, mas ele apenas olha para a página e começa a tocar minha peça da memória. Encontro-me cantando, mesmo que tudo o que eu queira fazer é olhar para ele e deleitar-me em minha insignificância. Antes de muito tempo, ele percebe um erro.

"Não, você está segurando esta nota por muito tempo. É apenas uma nota de um quarto, vê? E você se mantém atrasada para o retorno." Ele menciona calmamente, demonstrando a minha linha no piano.

Estou muito envergonhada e faço uma pequena nota na minha partitura, mas ele não parece perturbado. Ele não está realmente olhando para mim, mas um par de vezes eu o vejo olhando para mim como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

Trinta minutos se passam e sinto-me frustrada, mas eu não sei por quê.

"Vejo você na segunda." Eu digo, sentindo-me derrotada. Dirijo-me para a saída e começo a andar.

"Tchau, Bella." Eu ouço sua voz suave e parece quase como um tapinha no ombro.

**~oЖo~**

"Bella, o que foi aquilo?" Dr. George assobia, cerca de dois centímetros do meu rosto. "Faça novamente, mas desta vez inspire para a nota mais alta que você vai cantar e conecte a inferior com a superior".

Eu inspiro, pensando na nota superior e começo a cantar. Ele está olhando para mim com expectativa até que ele começa a balançar a cabeça novamente e empurra o odiado espelho de mão na minha cara. Mais uma vez.

"Por que você me mostra presas? Nada de presas! Relaxe o lábio, relaxe a testa, bochechas para cima! Quem quer olhar para um cão rosnando quando podiam estar olhando para uma garota bonita. De novo!"

É a minha terceira aula de voz e estou ficando realmente frustrada. Minha segunda aula foi boa, mas não muito. Dr. George parecia surpreso que eu tinha a minha canção quase memorizada e ele me deu mais duas peças para trabalhar. Edward tinha entrado no meio da aula, mas desta vez ele não tinha olhado até que o Dr. George abriu a janela. Eu não acho que Edward gostava muito disso porque ele mal falou outra palavra ou olhou para qualquer um de nós até que a aula tinha acabado. Ele tocou muito bem, no entanto. Dr. George estava focado na crescente lista de coisas que eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo errado. Existem tantas maneiras de estragar o canto e eu aprendo isso toda vez que eu respiro ou faço um barulho.

Desta vez, Edward parece mais calmo e eu acho que vejo um pequeno sorriso brincando em um canto dos seus lábios esculpidos. Sinto lágrimas quentes começarem a formigar em meus olhos e eu começo novamente, determinada a não deixá-los me ver chorar. Eu continuo tentando fazer a nova peça de Scarlatti e está ficando cada vez pior e tenho medo que eu não vou ser capaz de agüentar muito mais tempo. Eu começo a entrar em pânico e olho para Edward. Ele percebe e de repente ele parece assustado. Ele pára de tocar.

"Vá tornar a encher a sua água," Dr. George calmamente diz de repente, "ande ao redor do andar uma vez, tome uma grande bebida e um grande fôlego e volte. Não se preocupe, relaxe. Você está indo bem".

Eu faço o que ele diz e começo a respirar novamente no segundo em que estou fora do estúdio. Um par de lágrimas escapa, mas eu sou capaz de me acalmar antes mesmo de chegar ao banheiro.

"Apenas cantando uma canção sobre uma violeta." Eu digo a mim mesma.

Quando eu volto, Dr. George está pedindo a Edward para tocar várias peças principais e ele concorda. Nenhum deles me olha como se algo incomum aconteceu e estou agradecida que eles estão ignorando meu ponto de quase ebulição.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Quatro semanas e eu estou finalmente me estabelecendo em minha rotina. Graças a Jasper e Alice, eu já passei da síndrome repentina de cantora idiota para uma trabalhadora estudante B. Isso crava na minha garganta, mas eu me lembro como a minúscula Forks é e a comparo em relação à forma como me senti no primeiro dia de escola, um B parece muito bom. É só um palpite porque não tivemos os nossos intercalares ainda. Eu me sinto sortuda que Alice fez amizade comigo. Ela é apenas quatro anos mais velha que eu, mas sua atitude estudiosa desliza em mim e eu acho que isso está ajudando.

Os outros estudantes de voz são mais extrovertidos do que eu. Às vezes eu me sento com eles, antes ou após os ensaios obrigatórios do coro, mas estou protelando um pouco pela constante disputa que eu vejo acontecendo entre eles. Os alunos de graduação de ópera geralmente cantam muito melhor e agem muito pior. Eles sempre parecem glamourosos e estão freqüentemente lutando como um saco de gatos. Eu já ouvi algumas dessas cadelas loucas (estou incluindo os homens aqui na palavra cadelas) viciosamente fofocando uns sobre os outros sobre todos os assuntos imagináveis, de suas aparências aos seus talentos e habilidades aos seus relacionamentos inúteis. Estou começando a me perguntar se eles sequer gostam de música. Felizmente, existem algumas exceções notáveis, e estou encontrando-os um por um.

Estou sentada na História da Música, usando o meu gravador de MP3 para tomar notas quando percebo a garota ao meu lado cochilar um pouco. Ela está em algumas das minhas outras aulas, mas tem um professor de voz diferentes, então eu não sei o nome dela. Eu dou uma pequena cotovelada nela e ela pisca para mim com olhos turvos.

"Desculpe," ela sussurra, "eu trabalho até tarde na noite e isso está me desgastando".

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você pode ter uma cópia da palestra, se você quiser." Eu aponto para o meu gravador.

Após a aula, nós nos sentamos na cafeteria e trocamos informações.

"Eu sou Ângela." Ela diz. "Obrigada por me acordar. Eu costumo ter mais cafeína em mim a esta hora".

"Onde você trabalha?" Eu pergunto, pensando sobre o conselho do Dr. George e quão longe eu estaria se eu tivesse que trabalhar a noite.

"Eu atendo mesas no Keys piano bar e grelhados." Ela dá de ombros. "Consigo cantar e tocar piano para conseguir gorjetas às vezes e o dinheiro não é ruim. Meu marido trabalha lá também. Você deve vir algum dia - eu vou levá-la sem cobrar pelo show e você pode cantar se quiser. Qualquer um pode".

"Você é casada?" Eu não posso imaginar sua vida, embora isso me lembre de Alice e Jasper.

"Yeah. Ben e eu namoramos na escola. Eu sei que somos jovens, mas não podíamos esperar mais. E o meu pai é um pastor, portanto, não é como se fôssemos morar juntos".

Sua vida parece cansativa, mas seria bom ter alguém para quem voltar para casa.

O mais próximo que eu consigo disso é quando eu me enfio no salão de recital enquanto Edward está praticando.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Tornou-se o meu ritual secreto, embora eu sempre me pergunto exatamente quando ele se torna consciente da minha presença. Eu deslizo na mesma porta que eu vim no primeiro dia, na sacada, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Toda semana eu venho um pouco mais cedo, só para ouvi-lo tocar. Às vezes ele está no órgão, mas principalmente ele está no piano de cauda, geralmente tocando Debussy. É estranho como muitas vezes a sua seleção corresponde ao meu estado de espírito perfeitamente.

A seleção de hoje é uma peça divertida e estou encantada. Encontro-me encostada na grade da sacada, minha cabeça apoiada em meus braços enquanto eu assisto fascinada. Seus dedos correm a toda velocidade em padrões rápidos para cima e para baixo no teclado. É tão rápido que eu nem sequer posso segui-los com meus olhos, mas estou tentando. A peça acaba cedo demais e ele está sorrindo para mim, para variar.

"Como se chama essa?" Eu pergunto, incentivada pelo seu sorriso. "É Debussy, como das duas últimas vezes?"

"Sim. É chamado 'Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum', do Canto para Crianças. Você gostou?" Ele começou a tocá-la novamente, os dedos tremulando em cima das teclas rápidos como as asas dos beija-flores.

"Eu sempre gosto do que você toca." Eu respondo com sinceridade. "Esta parece tão doce e divertida".

"Venha e ouça mais de perto." Ele faz uma pausa enquanto eu recolho minhas coisas.

Eu não hesito por nenhum motivo e dentro de um momento eu estou sentada nos degraus que levam ao palco, a poucos metros de distância dele.

"Por que você sempre senta-se lá em cima?" Ele acena para a sacada.

"Eu não quero incomodá-lo," confesso, "mas eu gosto de ouvi-lo tocar".

Ele franze a testa por um momento, mas suas mãos começam o padrão divertido, desta vez em um ritmo mais lento. Finalmente inalando, o rosto alisando como se estivesse saboreando o momento.

"Você não me incomoda muito. Você é muito quieta. Eu gosto disso." Ele parece como se ainda estivesse fazendo sua mente. "Você pode chegar mais perto. Eu não vou morder".

Eu rio e resolvo ficar quieta o suficiente para ele não se incomodar com a minha presença. Fecho meus olhos enquanto ele toca, para tentar excluir a sua beleza, mas no momento que eu faço, é como se eu pudesse sentir a vibração de seus dedos na minha pele. Enquanto o som me envolve, ele parece ainda mais perto de mim do que ele estava quando eu tinha meus olhos abertos. Quando a música pára, ele está de volta ao seu eu usual e distante. Seus olhos estão fechados e ele quase parece estar dormindo por um instante.

"Com o que você gostaria de começar?" Ele pergunta educadamente.

E exatamente assim, é hora de nós praticarmos a minha música. Eu odeio arrastá-lo para longe de sua zona mágica de verdade e beleza para o meu patético arranhão da superfície, mas até que eu possa encontrar um caminho mais rápido para chegar lá, vou continuar arranhando. Eu só queria que ele não tivesse que testemunhar a falha.

Atravessamos as peças italianas um par de vezes e eu ainda estou lutando. Há tanta técnica para recordar e eu me sinto oprimida.

"Você gostaria de passar a nova peça? O que ele acabou dando a você?" Ele pergunta distraidamente.

"Schubert. _Ständchen_, aquela que começa com 'Leise flehen meine lieder'. Eu escutei algumas gravações, mas ainda não tive tempo para praticá-la muito." Eu confesso ansiosamente. "E eu acabei de ler a tradução esta manhã".

"Ele atribuiu isso a você? Tem certeza que não foi o _Ständchen_ de Brahms? Aquele é o comumente normal para os calouros." Seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito e ele parece um pouco duvidoso.

Um mês atrás eu teria ficado ofendida. Agora eu simplesmente estou preocupada e eu pego meu gravador da minha mochila e corro até o final da minha última aula. Ouvimos o suave "Tchau" de Edward", um clique da porta e alguns papéis farfalhando, seguidos pela voz do Dr. George.

"Aqui vamos nós, página 135. Você provavelmente já ouviu esta peça antes como um solo de violino." Ele começa a tocar no piano e começa a cantar.

_"Leise flehen meine lieder_

_durch die nacht zu dir"_

Sua voz é belíssima e a música soa familiar. Eu posso muito bem imaginá-la com um violino em vez de um cantor.

"_Minhas canções voam baixinho durante a noite para você._ Preste especial atenção ao texto, Bella. E nunca tente forçar essa peça. Levará algum tempo, mas deixe-a vir até você. É delicada. A música se abrirá para você se você prestar atenção aos detalhes e seguir as instruções. Eu não daria a você esta música se Edward não estivesse tocando para você. Nas mãos erradas, esta peça pode ir plana, ou exagerada demais. Preste atenção em como ele toca essa parte aqui." Ouvindo a gravação, estou impressionada como ele continua a cantar e tocar. Eu venderia minha alma para ser capaz de fazer isso.

A versão do Dr. George é muito mais suave, mais delicada do que algumas das gravações que ouvi desde a minha aula. Eu olho para Edward. Ele parece intensamente focado. Suas mãos como fantasmas sobre o teclado enquanto ele lê a partitura que eu coloquei na frente dele. A gravação pára e ele olha para mim.

"Você gostaria de tentá-la?"

"Eu terei que olhar por cima do seu ombro." Eu peço desculpas. "Esta é a primeira vez que você já não teria a minha música memorizada e eu não pensei em fazer uma cópia".

Ele começa a tocar, imitando a técnica do Dr. George. Eu começo a cantar, mas soa mal.

"Experimente-o sem as palavras primeiro," Edward sugere, e eu mudo para um mais fácil "da de da".

Desta vez soa muito melhor, embora eu possa sentir o desejo tanto de forçar a melodia, como deixá-la mais suave. Imagino que estou cantando com um arco de violino contra cordas e minha voz tem uma qualidade um pouco mais rica. Assim quando eu estou começando a gostar dela, meu equilíbrio se fode, vocalmente e corporalmente, e meus joelhos se dobram. Eu paro de cantar e enterro meu rosto na minha mão. Eu sei que eu estou vermelha e meu coração está batendo muito rápido.

"Você a teve lá por um segundo." Ele diz, não maldosamente. "Isso significa que você pode conseguir se você se concentrar, você sabe".

Eu não tenho tanta certeza, mas não quero discutir com ele. Eu quero que ele esteja certo. A música é tão dolorosamente linda que eu sinto que não mereço cantá-la. É tão fácil de estragar. Suas palavras são uma pequena chama de esperança. Eu não acho que Edward mentiria sobre música.

Então eu apenas aceno e sorrio tanto quanto eu posso conseguir. Ele está olhando para mim de novo e minha respiração engata. Nós estamos muito perto e minha visão começa a ficar um pouco nebulosa.

Seu telefone celular toca e nós dois saltamos um pouco.

"Com licença." Ele murmura, e o pega, virando as costas para mim.

Meu tempo acabou, então eu começo a sair calmamente. Enquanto eu vou, estou surpresa de ouvi-lo falar em francês extremamente rápido. É apenas um pouco além do que eu peguei nos meus quatro anos de francês na escola adicionado a um verão no exterior, mas entendo o suficiente do que ele está dizendo para enviar o meu estômago voando em linha reta em minha garganta.

"Oui, d'Accord, je t'aime aussi. Gros bisous." _Sim, tudo bem, eu também te amo. Grandes beijos._

Isto é quando o significado da palavra paixão me bate com a força de uma tonelada de peso de um desenho animado. Passarinhos e estrelas dançam ao redor da minha cabeça, os passarinhos cantando "não por você" e eu fujo como a garota idiota que eu sou.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Estou sentada na sessão de revisão para o primeiro grande intercalar de História da Música. Neste momento parece que todos os meus futuros filhos serão chamados de Alice ou Jasper porque nós estamos começando a nossa primeira prática de corrida da porção diabólica do teste de "queda da agulha" e a maioria dos meus colegas de aula parecem um pouco em estado de choque. Eu tenho essa merda e estou começando a me sentir como um estudante A pela primeira vez desde o colégio.

Ângela parece doente, como se ela realmente estivesse em pânico. No caminho para fora da sala de aula ela começa a hiperventilar, então eu a conduzo para um banco no corredor.

"Vamos lá, coloque sua cabeça entre os joelhos. Basta respirar, não é tão ruim assim." Estou acariciando suas costas sem jeito.

"Não é tão ruim assim? Bella, eu vou falhar neste teste! Toda vez que ele tocou alguma coisa que eu reconheci, eu poderia ouvi-lo, eu poderia até cantarolar a próxima parte, mas na melhor das hipóteses, eu só sabia o compositor! Metade do exame é a Queda da Agulha e a outra metade é assim tão ruim. Eu só tenho dois dias para estudar para isso e escrever um artigo em Inglês, além do que eu tenho um turno noturno esta noite e eu realmente preciso do dinheiro. Porra! Eu vou perder minha bolsa de estudos." Ela lamentou.

"Hey, eu posso te ajudar se você já ouviu o suficiente para ser capaz de cantarolar as próximas partes. Venha, eu tenho alguns truques de memória que realmente funcionam. Anote-os e você estará bem se você passar por cima deles apenas uma ou duas vezes." Peguei meu iPod e nós apertamos cada botão para ouvir. "Ouça a esta peça para órgão Couperin. Soa como uma espécie de criança tropeçando, certo?"

Estou mostrando a ela alguns dos truques que Alice me mostrou, incluindo um pequeno gráfico que funciona para auxiliar a memória.

"Eu acho que isso poderia funcionar." Ângela suspira com um sorriso. "Deus, obrigada!"

"Eu não vim com nada disso." Eu balanço minha cabeça, "É tudo minha amiga Alice. Seu marido é meu tutor e ela me alertou sobre este teste".

"Traga-os ao Keys na sexta-feira - eu vou conseguir para vocês sem pagar pelo show e um jarro do que que seja que vocês quiserem de mim, sério. Eu devo a você um grande tempo".

"Você faria o mesmo por mim." Eu rio, mas ela está tão ansiosa que eu prometo ligar e convidá-los.

Ela está copiando as notas que eu fiz com Alice e eu sinto que alguém está me observando. Eu olho para trás e percebo o cabelo de compositor louco de Edward a poucos metros de distância enquanto ele se vira e caminha na direção oposta.

Não há nenhuma maneira que ele estava olhando para mim. Eu continuo olhando para ele e ele vira novamente, seus olhos encontrando os meus imediatamente. Sua expressão parece mais suave do que eu já vi e ele anda para trás um par de passos antes que ele sacode a cabeça e vira uma última vez, desaparecendo ao virar a esquina.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Na noite de sexta-feira, Alice, Jasper e eu estamos sentados em uma das mesas de Ângela no Keys. É um lugar melhor do que eu pensava que seria, bem casual, mas sem cigarro, o que é bom porque sair em bares esfumaçados é um dos grandes problemas na lista de não-não do Dr. G. Menores são permitidos entrar, mas recebem uma pulseira de cor diferente e eu reconheço algumas pessoas do Conservatório se levantando para tocar alguma coisa improvisada, ou apenas tocar piano. Algumas pessoas estão tocando música indie, jazz, ou blues. Alguns estão tocando suas próprias coisas, eu acho, mas na maior parte a música é discreta e não do tipo que eu tenho estado imersa nas últimas seis semanas. Estou bebendo chá quente enquanto eles dividem um jarro de cerveja.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Jasper pergunta. Ele tem seus braços em volta de Alice, que está sentada em seu colo. Eles estão em modo extremamente fofo de casal, balançando um pouco e brincando com as mãos um do outro.

"Eu estava pensando," eu digo, percebendo o que esteve me incomodando, "que ouvir música como essa é como o tipo de como correr para um velho amigo do colégio. Não me entenda errado, eu não me arrependo do que estou estudando, mas ano passado eu não teria pensado duas vezes antes de tomar aquele piano para tocar algo apenas por diversão ou para expressar meu humor. Agora, eu estou pensando em respiração e Schubert e meu lábio estando muito tenso e minha cabeça estando no lugar errado. Eu ainda amo isso, eu só não... gosto como eu costumava gostar. Sinto falta disso".

Eles ficam realmente sérios e olham um para o outro. Eles parecem ter uma daquelas conversas silenciosas por um segundo e Alice se vira para mim.

"Quando você decidiu estudar canto, Bella?" Ela pergunta, seus olhos grandes e profundos.

"Uh, bem, eu estive tomando aulas durante alguns anos, desde que o meu professor de coro começou a me dar solos." Eu lembro. "Mas foi realmente quando minha mãe me levou para a ópera de Seattle pela primeira vez há dois anos. Ela veio para uma visita e chegou a um concerto de coro quando eu tinha um solo. Então ela me surpreendeu comprando bilhetes para a ópera. Eu disse a ela que odiava ópera e ela me disse que era diferente quando você a via ao vivo. Foi Aida".

"Então ela estava certa?"

"Deus, eu não tinha idéia. A partir do segundo que aquelas pessoas abriram suas bocas para cantar, eu apenas soube. Eu não podia acreditar no que elas poderiam fazer com seus corpos – como elas faziam aqueles sons incríveis, e sem microfones! Deus, eu podia sentir meus ossos vibrando a qualquer momento que a soprano tocava uma canção de Aida em uma nota alta. E quando ela e Radames cantaram seu dueto, minha mãe me passou um lenço de papel e eu nem sabia que eu estava chorando!"

Alice está sorrindo para mim encorajadoramente, mas Jasper olha-me muito sério.

"Bella, você está levando tudo isso muito a sério," ele começa em sua melhor voz de tutoria, "e isso é bom porque muita gente folga e simplesmente se encosta em seu talento natural e nunca o desenvolve. Mas não deixe seu esforço para se tornar uma música realmente boa matar suas emoções também. Não me lembro de quem disse isso, mas acho que foi Baryshnikov parafraseando Einstein que disse 'Paixão sem técnica é aleijada. Técnica sem paixão é cega'. Há muitos bons músicos que se reduzem a cinzas porque perdem essa faísca. Sabe, nós nunca sequer ouvimos você cantar?"

"Isso é verdade!" Alice sorri. "Vamos lá, o piano é livre. Por que você simplesmente não deixa a Bella do ano passado fazer as coisas dela e cantar com o seu coração para fora?"

"De jeito nenhum." Eu digo, mas eu meio que quero. "Ninguém quer ouvir o humor em que estou agora".

"Vamos lá, Jasper e eu queremos dançar." Ela chantageia. "E nós queremos que você faça a música para isso. Vamos fazer um dueto de jazz depois. Se eu posso cantar você malditamente pode fazer isso também, estudante de canto. Você pode até mesmo fazer algum dinheiro - eles permitem que você pegue o que estiver na jarra quando você acabar. Venha, toque um par de músicas. Por favor? Por mim?"

Termino meu chá e me dirijo em torno do bar e ao grande pilar retangular para o piano, as mãos tremendo um pouco. Tento me lembrar de como era, apenas alguns meses atrás, quando eu pensava que a música era divertida e eu não pensava em todas as coisas que eu estava fazendo de errado. Eu sei exatamente o que quero cantar e coloco minhas mãos sobre o teclado para traçar as familiares e fáceis formas dos acordes simples que eu preciso. Eu não canto em forma de ópera como algumas pessoas fazem quando começam a cantar a música clássica. Eu relaxo no estilo de música original e apenas a deixo me lavar, tomar conta. Fecho meus olhos num primeiro momento, fingindo que estou sozinha.

_Running the race  
Like a mouse in a cage  
Getting nowhere but I'm trying  
Forging ahead  
But I'm stuck in the bed  
That I made so I'm lying_

_But if you keep real close  
Yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you_

_I'm down to a whisper  
In a daydream on a hill  
Shut down to a whisper  
Can you hear me still_

Em uma corrida

Como um rato em uma gaiola

Chegando a lugar nenhum, mas estou tentando

Inventando um futuro

Mas estou presa na cama

Que eu arrumei para que eu deitasse

Mas se você se mantiver realmente próximo

Sim, você estiver realmente próximo

Vou chegar até você

Estou afundada em um sussurro

Sonhando em uma colina

Fechada em um sussurro

Você ainda consegue me ouvir?

Abro meus olhos e vejo Alice e Jasper balançando, segurando-se um no outro enquanto estou cantando com o meu coração, e eles estão certos. Eu senti falta disso. Eu senti falta dessa intensa ligação emocional a uma música que eu conheço por dentro e por fora. Coloquei tudo o que eu estou sentindo nela e me pergunto se talvez um dia eu posso sentir-me tão confortável com algo que eu estou tentando aprender.

Eu termino o último verso e mais pessoas batem palmas do que eu esperava. Eu ouço alguém pedir para cantar "The Minnow and the Trout", outra canção do mesmo álbum. Eu gosto muito dele, então eu vou em frente e começo a tocá-la.

No início a letra da música sobre estranhas uniões me lembra do alto e quieto Jasper e da pequena e efervescente Alice, mas eles parecem tão perfeitos dançando juntos que minha mente vaga e eu estou pensando em Edward novamente. Eu sei que não há nenhuma maneira que ele poderia pensar em mim daquele jeito, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele olhar que ele me deu no prédio de música quando ele estava se afastando.

_Sim, mas ele se afastou._

Eu termino a música e me sinto feliz por ter feito o esforço, mas ainda um pouco triste por causa da minha paixão idiota. O jarro na ponta me diz que eu fiz cerca de vinte dólares de gorjeta, o que parece uma adição muito bem-vinda ao meu orçamento de macarrão.

No caminho de volta para a mesa eu passo pelo bar e sou parada por um cara com cabelo castanho claro e covinhas.

"Ei, isso foi ótimo! A Fine Frenzy, certo?" Ele se parece mais com o tipo de fraternidade do que do tipo indie, mas eu não quero ser rude e ele acertou.

"Sim, obrigada!" Eu sorri, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu quero dizer isso, você é realmente incrível. Eu nunca poderia fazer isso!" Ele grita um pouco alto demais para o nível de ruído no bar. Sinto o cheiro de cerveja em seu hálito quando ele se inclina.

"Obrigada." Eu digo, dobrando para mover-me em torno dele e voltar para a minha mesa.

"Eu sou Tyler." Ele diz, sacudindo minha mão em uma manobra estranha. É estranho porque eu não a ofereci para ser chacoalhada e eu estou apenas meio que olhando para a minha mão, que está rodeada pela sua grande mão. Ainda estou me perguntando como ela chegou lá e por que ele não vai devolvê-la.

Ele não pega a dica e continua a me fazer perguntas. Eu estou tentando ser educada sem parecer muito interessada quando eu ouço o piano novamente. De onde estou, eu não posso ver quem está tocando, principalmente porque está ficando muito lotado no bar, mas soa lindo. Eu não reconheço a música.

Estou ignorando Tyler agora porque ele não parecia precisar da minha participação para ter uma conversa, de qualquer maneira. Estou ouvindo a música e ela está quebrando meu coração. É exuberante e lírica e complexa e está me puxando para ela. Algumas partes começam a soar familiar e me leva alguns segundos para reconhecer a progressão de acordes da canção que eu acabei de cantar, mas mergulhada em uma melodia um pouco diferente. É definitivamente uma variação. Consigo liberar minha mão quando Tyler pega outra cerveja. Estou tentando contornar o canto do pilar, de volta para o piano, mas os corpos estão pressionando contra mim em uma corrida para bebidas.

A música muda novamente e entra em outra chave por completo. Desta vez demora um pouco mais, mas eu posso ouvir uma versão jazzística da música de Schubert que me foi atribuída. Ela ainda está montando aquele fio da navalha entre o desejo delicado e a poderosa sedução – o equilíbrio de todas as gravações que eu ouvi até agora, que eu só ouvi do Dr. George e Edward.

Edward.

Eu sei que é ele tocando. Eu me viro para esquivar-me da multidão, mas a música acaba antes que eu possa chegar perto do piano. Quando chego lá, vejo Jasper e Alice sentados no banco, discutindo qual música eles vão cantar.

Deus, eu sou uma idiota. E obcecada.

"Essa foi uma música incrível, pessoal." Eu digo, balançando minha cabeça. "Isso foi tudo improvisado? Eu pensei ter ouvido partes da serenata de Schubert nela".

Alice tem, provavelmente, a tocado em seu violino antes. Tudo faz sentido para que eles tenham feito isso.

Jasper balança sua cabeça para mim, parecendo intrigado.

"Oh, sim, aquilo foi Schubert, mas não fomos nós." Alice explica. "Você acabou de perdê-lo. Edward Cullen estava tocando. Você o conhece? Ele nunca fala com ninguém, mas ouvi dizer que ele é um gênio".

"Sim, e ele estava assistindo você tocar o tempo todo." Jasper encena um sussurro com uma piscadela. "Ele estava olhando para você como se você fosse algo para comer".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Muitas coisas acontecendo e parece que, mesmo Edward sendo um "gênio louco"__, ele já começa a sutilmente mostrar seus sentimentos por Bella..._

_Montei um cronograma (olhem no meu perfil) e esta fic será postada toda __**segunda-feira**__!_

_Porém, vc's terão que colaborar tb! Existem __6 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e 9 pessoas com ela em seus favoritos, então para que eu poste regularmente, quero que pelo menos essas pessoas comentem! E as pessoas que não tem conta, as fics que eu traduzo estão liberadas para qualquer um comentar._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Hoje também postei em __**Cullen Ballet Academy, Change of Heart **__e__** Mr. Horrible.**_


	3. Em que Mamãe Renée diz o que pensa para

**Capítulo 3 - ****Em que Mamãe Renée diz o que pensa para reforçar seu patinho feio**

No dia seguinte eu acordei com duas sensações persistentes: a primeira é o som do meu telefone tocando e a segunda é a sensação perturbadora de que eu tinha acabado de sonhar com Edward Cullen. Apesar de não estar completamente desperta o suficiente para falar coerentemente, eu atendo o telefone.

"Bella, você está acordada? Oh não, eu esqueci a diferença de horário de novo? Sinto muito, querida, você está três horas atrás de mim, não é?"

"Renée?"

"Ou mãe, você pode me chamar de mãe".

"Oi, mãe, desculpe, eu acabei de acordar. O que há, você está bem? Está tudo bem com Phil?" Estou olhando para a hora.

Sete horas da manhã. Isso quer dizer dez horas em Jacksonville. Cedo para Renée.

"Estou bem, baby. Acabei de acordar cedo para ir correr com Phil e temos tanta energia ultimamente, isso é ótimo! Você deveria tentar isso!"

"Sim, você parece realmente enérgica." Eu estou sorrindo, apesar de mim mesma.

Eu costumava pensar que minha mãe era amalucada e inconsistente. Agora eu sei que ela é amalucada e muito consistente. Não é tanto que ela não pode se prender a qualquer coisa, é que ela é apaixonada por novos começos. Ela fica toda animada, como um cachorro ou uma criança. Isso é doce.

"Ei, como é que o seu forno fácil está funcionando? Você precisa da sua antiga Casa dos Sonhos da Barbie também?" Ela provoca e eu rio.

Renée é a única pessoa que pode me fazer rir assim. Entre Renée e Jake, eu nunca tinha deixado viver completamente o meu potencial de Wandinha Addams*****. Embora eu sempre possa senti-la morrendo de vontade de sair.

_*__Wandinha Addams (Wednesday)__: é a filha de Gomez e Mortícia Addmas. É __uma menina sádica e um tanto quanto sombria, que adora brincar com seu desmiolado irmão Feioso (Pugsley), submetendo-o a vários tipos de tortura que ele adora!_

"Muito engraçado, mãe. Não, o aparelho funciona muito bem. E eu gosto que é o modelo antigo dos anos sessenta. Sinto-me não causando danos ao meio ambiente e vintage. E eu não asso mais cookies do que o necessário para subornar os meus amigos".

"Isso é bom, querida. Você sabe o que o Dr. George disse sobre evitar o 'calouro quinze'*****. Mas quero ouvir mais sobre estes amigos. Você tem um monte? Há meninos? Conte-me sobre os meninos".

_*__Calouro quinze (freshman fifteen)__: refere-se a uma quantia (um pouco coloquialmente fixada em 15 libras, aproximadamente sete quilos) de __peso, geralmente adquiridos durante o primeiro ano (freshman year) pelo estudante em uma faculdade._

"Sim, eu fiz alguns amigos, mãe. Há Ângela, ela é da minha idade, mas ela é casada e trabalha à noite. Ela é muito legal. Então há o meu tutor de Teoria, Jasper, e sua esposa, Alice. Eles são estudantes de pós-graduação. Alice é realmente ótima. Saímos para a biblioteca, estudamos. Depois, há o cara que toca piano para mim durante as minhas aulas. Eu não sei se posso chamá-lo de meu amigo. Às vezes eu o ouço tocar piano antes de praticarmos juntos. Ele não parece se importar. Ele é muito bom".

"Isso é um estilo de vida de faculdade estimulante que você tem em curso, Bella. E quando as noites de bingo? Você está cruzando os asilos de idosos procurando por viúvos quentes?"

"Mãe, vamos lá. Não é assim tão sossegado. Fomos todos ao piano bar algumas noites atrás." Ok, agora eu estou esticando isso, mas a última coisa que eu preciso é que Renée comece a dar-me dicas sobre como me vestir toda sexy para atrair os garotos. Ela vai fazer isso também.

"Todos vocês? Isso é interessante, amor. Qual é o nome desse cara? O pianista que permite que você o assista tocar sozinho*****?"

_*Aqui Renée faz um trocadilho como se Bella o assistisse se masturbando, 'tocando uma punheta'._

"O quê? Não, mãe, ele toca o piano. O que você diz-? Por favor! Edward não-" Estou muito nervosa pensando nessa imagem mental para sequer conseguir soltar uma frase.

"Ah, tudo sai da maneira que você diz o nome dele. E eu asseguro a você, _Edward_ toca. A menos que ele seja casado também? Puxa, Bella, como você encontra as únicas pessoas de meia-idade no campus?"

"Não, Edward não é casado, eu acho que não. Tenho certeza que ele tem uma namorada francesa, no entanto. Eu o ouvi falando no telefone. Parece muito sério." Não posso evitar que a minha voz fique um pouco triste agora.

"Ela mora na França?" Ela pressiona.

Merda. Ela sabe agora que eu me importo. Ela tem um fio e ela vai puxá-lo até que a camisola seja desvendada. Algumas mães tricotam.

"Como eu saberia isso?" Eu não sei como ela me confunde desta forma.

"Bella, você tem certeza que é uma namorada? Você perguntou a ele? Vamos lá, eu sei que você gosta dele. Eu posso ouvir isso em sua voz. Relacionamentos de longa distância normalmente não funcionam. Você deve descobrir qual é o problema".

"Não, eu o ouvi algumas vezes falando realmente rápido em francês para alguém e ele sempre diz 'eu te amo' no final. Além disso, você não o conhece. Ele é quieto, acho que ele é provavelmente a pessoa mais séria que eu conheço. Isso inclui Charlie. Tenho a sensação de que se ele está com alguém, não é uma coisa temporária. Ele é todo formal e escreve e-mails como se ele fosse a avó de alguém, e ele vai à caça, como quase todos os dias e diz a ela sobre isso".

"O quê? Isso não acrescenta nada. Caça, piano, francês rápido".

"Não se esqueça dos e-mails de avó e músicas vampíricas no órgão. Não diga isso".

"O que, ele toca com seu órgão? Ou você quer que eu volte para a caça?"

"Sim, mas há algo estranho nisso. Eu não posso imaginá-lo fazendo isso, matando doces criaturinhas da floresta. Às vezes eu acho que ele está mentindo apenas para impressioná-la. Como talvez para ela realmente pensar que ele matou um veado, ou coisa parecida. Ele estava dizendo que vai caçar o tempo todo agora, mas ele está no controle." Agora que eu estou explicando para Renée, não faz muito sentido. Estou tendo dificuldade em imaginar suas elegantes mãos pálidas disparando armas e esfolando veados.

"Querida, isso soa meio esquisito." Ela parece perturbadoramente intrigada.

"Eu não gosto da maneira como você diz isso, mãe." Eu realmente, realmente não gosto.

"Baby, falando como sua mãe, atente para isto. Mas, como sua melhor amiga, eu digo que você precisa descobrir o que está acontecendo nessa pequena mente suja dele. Mas, cuidado! Como sua mãe, quero dizer, cuidade. E, se eu estou certa, use palavras de segurança também, sabe? Você sabe o que são palavras de segurança?" Ela soa como se fosse entrar no estado completo de fuga de Renée vs. Mãe, e eu faço a minha melhor Bella para cortar o mal pela raiz.

"Eu te amo Renée, mas eu estou desligando agora!" Eu grito, e o faço. Amor bruto. Eu e vovó Swan, chutando isso da antiga escola.

Eu me dirijo até o espelho para um papo cabeça com Vovó Swan sobre a mente matinal fodida de Renée e começo a escovar meus dentes.

Ela tem uma espécie de ponto, no entanto. Não sobre as palavras de segurança e à multiplicidade de imagens mentais que eu tenho que bloquear porque a sugestão veio da _minha mãe, obrigada Renée_. Mas talvez ela esteja certa sobre descobrir mais sobre Edward. Ele me seguiu até o clube, eu acho. E ele parecia estar tentando me dizer alguma coisa com a sua música, mesmo se ele tenha fugido. Tudo nele me atrai, mas ele parece estar sempre fora do meu alcance. Eu não tenho todas as informações que preciso para fazer suposições sobre Edward Cullen.

O que eu o tinha ouvido dizer na semana passada? _Je suis obligé de chasser un peu plus souvent, mais je peux me contrôler. Il y a beaucoup de cerfs dans la forêt. _Eu tenho que caçar com um pouco mais de freqüência, mas eu consigo me controlar. Estou tentando lembrar o que mais ele disse, mas eu não posso lembrar muito. Dizendo a _ela_, ou quem quer que fosse, que eu estava lá. Ele nem sequer disse o meu nome. Só que a cantora estava lá. Bem, há isso. Ele nem sequer disse o meu nome. Eu admito, tinha doído um pouco, ser referida genericamente como a cantora.

Eu paro e guardo a escova de dentes. Eu me dou a velha última olhada no espelho e me endireito. Eu estava provavelmente certa da primeira vez. O bonito e genial Edward Cullen tem uma explosiva namorada francesa e eu sei exatamente o que são namoradas francesas. Passei um verão inteiro observando-_as_, redefinindo o significado da palavra feminina. A amalucada, encantadoramente infantil e exuberante Renée pode ser capaz de competir com uma dominatrix francesa, ou, ainda pior, alguma delicada e perfeitamente graciosa patricinha de uma namorada. Talvez sim, mas eu tenho certeza que o mini-eu silencioso de uma filha de Charlie Swan não seria capaz de submeter-se a essa manobra.

Ele é apenas o meu pianista. É claro que nós partilharíamos um interesse pela música, mas nada mais.

Eu sou apenas, o que ele me chamou? _Ma chanteuse_. Apenas sua cantora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, estou __**chocada**__! Pelas indicações, Edward é um vampiro... _

_Vou confessar uma coisa pra vc´s, eu nunca leio antes as fics que traduzo, só leio enquanto vou traduzindo cada cap., então até agora eu tive sorte de escolher fics boas, por isso é sempre uma surpresa pra mim o que acontece... e fiquei chocada mesmo! Eu jurava que Edward era apenas um "geek" da música... não um vampiro, pelo menos é o que tudo indica..._

_O próximo cap. vem segunda-feira que vem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Eu vi eternidade na outra noite

**Nota da Autora:** Para aqueles que pensaram que essa história não é AH (all human = todos humanos). Eu nunca disse que era!

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

Eu recomendo ouvir o Arabesque ao ler a primeira parte.

* Debussy, Arabesque #1: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=GWpV7L4YHuU

* Bach, Magnificat - 3&4 - Quia respexit - Omnes generations: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=h9309TuH9UM

* Se tu m'ami: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=THTUCtExVbo

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - ****Eu vi eternidade na outra noite**

Estou andando de um lado para o outro ansiosamente na minha sala de prática e o aquecimento não está indo bem. Minha voz está trêmula na minha garganta como um pássaro preso e meu coração corre. Meu estômago vai para o truque de mágica e borboletas explodem em um vôo selvagem enquanto penso em escapar para a sala de recital.

Depois de um tempo, eu decido que seria mais significativo se eu não fosse. Além disso, eu realmente adoro vê-lo tocar. Seria difícil começar de novo depois de ficar afastada do que apenas continuar como de costume, então resolvi vir mais cedo como no domingo passado.

Toda a minha timidez sobre Edward se derrete quando entro na sala de recital, silenciosa como eu posso. Ele está tocando uma das minhas peças de piano favoritas, _Arabesque no. 1_, de Debussy. Desde que eu era uma menininha, eu sempre quis viver dentro desta música. Eu não consigo me parar - com prazer diabólico pego Jane Eyre da minha mochila e me enfio debaixo do piano. Eu estico minhas costas e deixo a cascata de notas graciosas sobre e ao redor de mim como uma cachoeira enquanto os pés de Edward pressionam o pedal levemente perto da minha cabeça.

Paraíso.

Ficamos assim por uma hora, ele tocando várias peças e eu lendo, completamente em êxtase de estar rodeada pelos sons que ele faz. Do meu ponto de vista eu posso usar meu livro para esconder meu rosto e espreitar para ele. Eu posso ver seus pés, braços e pernas claro, e de vez em quando pego lampejos de seu rosto e das mãos quando ele as levanta do teclado. Uma ou duas vezes eu penso tê-lo visto sorrindo através de seu transe-de-artista.

E eu me sinto... incluída. Incluída nessa neblina de intensidade gloriosa que eu sempre vi sempre que um artista está "ligado". Às vezes, durante uma performance, eu até mesmo senti eu mesma. Eu não posso explicar isso adequadamente, exceto citar um poema de Henry Vaughan.

_I saw Eternity the other night,  
Like a great ring of pure and endless light,  
All calm, as it was bright;  
And round beneath it, Time in hours, days, years,  
Driv'n by the spheres_

Eu vi a eternidade na outra noite,

Como um grande anel de luz pura e infinita,

Tudo calmo, assim como brilhante;

E em volta, abaixo dela, o tempo em horas, dias, anos,

Impulsionado pelas esferas

O tempo parece intensificar, de alguma forma, com cada momento perseguindo através das minhas veias mais rápido do que o sangue e, ainda assim, todos os momentos perfeitamente preservados como fotografias individuais. Eu já vi isso em outras incontáveis vezes - em músicos, bailarinos e atletas e, às vezes, em menor medida, nas pinturas que o artista está ausente, mas o trabalho continua. Às vezes sinto um eterno eco disso quando estou lendo algo descritivo o suficiente para fazer desaparecer o mundo em torno de mim e o mundo do livro torna-se a minha realidade.

Estou começando a pensar que Edward vive neste estado de existência. Pode ser parte de por que eu achá-lo tão lindo. Também pode ser por isso que ele parece tão desconfortável e mal-humorado quando ele não está tocando. Deve ser uma tortura viver em um anel de luz pura e infinita e, em seguida, ser forçado a interagir com pessoas no exterior escurecido disto. De longe, na sacada, eu só tinha observado Edward naquela luz. Mais perto ainda, como ele me atraiu, eu senti o brilho refletido no meu rosto. Aqui, sob o piano, eu sou uma convidada em seu círculo. Eu passo para a coluna de som e luz e estou-

Suas mãos ainda com o acorde final do que eu vagamente reconheço como uma sonata de Beethoven, e é hora de quebrar o transe.

Nós praticamos as minhas peças e o brilho permanece, desvanecendo-se ligeiramente. Dentro de instantes estou ciente de que minha testa franziu, então eu a relaxo. Instantaneamente, estou ciente da tensão em meus ombros e tento relaxar ali também. Agora eu percebo que eu tinha uma nota muito longa e fora de ritmo. Olho apologeticamente para Edward e começamos novamente. Pegamos um ritmo de aprimoramento. Nos últimos minutos do ensaio, eu sinto o brilho começar a voltar, desta vez através dos meus próprios esforços. O pequeno sorriso brincando no canto dos seus lábios se estende em um sorriso astuto e torto, e suas mãos vão ainda no teclado enquanto a música acaba.

Nós estamos olhando um para o outro e eu acho que ele quer dizer algo, mas seu telefone toca e eu faço o meu melhor para desaparecer antes do temido "_je t'aime__*****_".

_*Je t'aime = Eu te amo._

**~oЖo~**

Estou acabando de sair de um ensaio de coral particularmente bom quando o meu telefone vibra no meu bolso. Eu sorrio quando vejo quem está me ligando.

"Jake! Você não está na escola agora?"

"Bells, só precisava ouvir sua voz. Estou na sala de estudo e o professor saiu para fumar. Então, como está o seu dia?" Ele parece que acabou de ouvir um caminhão de sorvete em um dia quente de verão.

"Ocupado, mas eu tenho alguns minutos. Acabei de sair do ensaio do coro".

"Parece que você precisa de uma pausa." Ele sorri sarcasticamente.

Eu escolho ignorar isso.

"Nah, eu estou bem. Estamos trabalhando naquela linda Bach Magnificat sobre a qual eu falei pra você. Você viu o link do vídeo que enviei para você?"

"Yeah. Estou no meu computador agora." Jake era um pouco aberto para ouvir minhas tentativas de alargar os seus gostos musicais.

"Você ainda tem o link? Eu provavelmente vou estragar isso explicando-o, então devemos apenas olhar para ele como uma experiência, ok?" Eu digo, tentando tirar alguma pressão fora dele.

Eu sei que ele quer entender o que eu faço, mesmo que não seja precisamente o seu beco, então eu realmente quero explicar isso direito. Jake é como um irmão mais novo. Normalmente, é isso. Quando ele não está tentando impressionar-me e eu estou tomando cuidado para não levá-lo adiante.

"Eu terei isso em apenas um segundo. Marquei-o neste computador lento." Eu posso ouvir o zumbido do seu laptop antigo no fundo.

"Ok, agora eu entendi. Eu estava olhando através dos chats, mas depois lembrei-me que você enviou o link. Estou pronto. Ensine-me a sua apreciação de música cara-pálida".

Eu posso ouvir seu sorriso em seu tom de voz, mas ele me pediu para explicar-lhe. Eu acho que é doce que ele quer saber por que eu gosto de música clássica, mesmo se ele realmente não entra nela.

"Ok, então aqui está o exercício de aquecimento. A primeira metade é uma soprano solo com instrumentos tocando. Isso é um violoncelo e um oboé. Ouça isso, mas tente se concentrar sobre o instrumento e não a cantora. Focalizar a cantora é realmente fácil, mas focar sobre o instrumento vai ser um pouco mais difícil. Você ainda vai ouvir a cantora, mas você vai se concentrar sobre o instrumento".

Eu posso ouvir a gravação no fundo e paro para deixá-lo ouvir antes de prosseguir.

"Pode ser útil tentar memorizar a melodia que o instrumento está tocando. Você tem que escutar algumas vezes. Você não toca um instrumento, não é?"

"Tachos e panelas como uma criança, mas é isso".

"Sem problemas. Não fique frustrado se você não pode fazer isso pela primeira vez. É uma forma diferente de ouvir".

Eu o ouço suspirar com exasperação.

"Eu perco o controle disso assim que o coro entra." Ele confessa, impaciente.

"Isso é normal. Basta concentrar-se na primeira parte. Você pode descrever o que está ouvindo?"

"É difícil descrever." Ele diz lentamente no início. Então, ele parece ter uma idéia. "Parece que tudo está vindo junto como dois bandidos que decidem pular em alguém, e então seus amigos (o coro) vêem o que está acontecendo e correm para entrar em ação".

"Eu gosto disso, e não está longe de como isso funciona." Eu rio, recebendo um chute da sua imaginação.

"Eu não sou musical." Ele reclama.

"Eu sempre penso em metáforas e imagens. Assim como um monte de músicos faz." Eu afirmo. "Poderíamos ser capazes de chegar a algum lugar. Então, devo dizer-lhe o que está acontecendo na música?"

"Sim, por favor. Ouvi a mudança algumas vezes e toda a coisa duas vezes na noite passada".

"Ok, então, é religioso." Eu começo com cuidado. Nem eu nem Jake crescemos religiosos. "Mas apenas foque nisso como uma história e suspenda a descrença para o bem do orgasmo mental que vale a pena no final".

"Eu também pensei em Jesus voltando e uma ruptura da represa, mas eu fui com os bandidos".

Eu ri.

"Então, eu vou lhe contar a história como se você não soubesse ainda." Eu não quero insultar ou constrangê-lo ao assumir uma ou outra maneira.

"Parece bom." Jake parece que está sorrindo. Ele é geralmente aquele a contar-me velhas lendas Quileute.

"Esta é a história de uma jovem, talvez de 13 ou 14 anos, que, segundo a lenda, é pura de espírito. Então este grande anjo assustador vem a ela e diz a ela que sua vida toda será erigida para que ela possa dar à luz ao Escolhido, o Messias, se ela puder aceitar isso. Imagine que a soprano solo é esta moça, dizendo que ela é apenas uma criança e que ela não é nada especial, mas se é isso que Deus quer, é isso que Deus recebe. E ela está com medo e banhada em uma bonita luz, mas ela realmente quer agradar ao seu deus. Ela está aterrorizada, mas tentando ser boa. O que ela canta é o que ela está realmente dizendo ao anjo. Você pode imaginar que o oboé está tocando o que ela sente e o violoncelo está tocando o que ela pensa".

"Legal." Ele diz, e eu posso ouvir o solo de novo no fundo. "E quando o coral entra em ação?"

"Isso é o que eu imagino para quando o coro entra em ação." Estou muito animada agora, tendo tido esta idéia em ensaio só agora. "Imagine que o anjo realmente quer mostrar a ela como sua coragem e seu dom de amor incondicional vai mudar a história. Então o anjo toca a sua testa com a mão e, imediatamente, ela fica sobrecarregada por uma visão, o ambiente muda ao redor dela e ela pode, literalmente, ver e ouvir um desfile da história-"

"Uau." Jake respira. Eu posso ouvir a parte gloriosa do coral vindo ao fundo, soando como cascatas.

Eu também posso ouvir Embry murmurando no fundo. Então, ele pára. Reviro meus olhos, imaginando Jake ouvindo música clássica na sala de estudo e lançando qualquer um para fora que tente impedi-lo. Algum dia esse garoto atrevido e doce será o chefe, eu só posso dizer. Eles sempre fazem o que ele diz. É meio surpreendente.

"Séculos e séculos de pessoas cantando com ela." Eu continuo, ignorando a interrupção.

"O texto que o coro está cantando é em latim, _omnes generationes_, o que significa 'todas as gerações'. Imagine dois, talvez três mil anos de pessoas que oraram à Maria – inúmeras mães, pessoas de coração partido, ou preenchidas com a alegria de seu primogênito".

"Isso é pesado e bonito." A voz de Jake é grossa. Posso dizer que ele realmente mudou.

"Eu a imagino recebendo toda a força disto," eu sorrio, feliz por ter sido capaz de finalmente traduzir o meu entusiasmo para o meu melhor amigo, "completa com as imagens de pessoas em todo o tempo, alguém que sempre vai chamá-la de mãe e amá-la e orar com ela".

"Ei, espera - o instrumento está fazendo a mesma música que o coro? Tentando manter um olho sobre o instrumento, você realmente pode se perder na música. É como tentar seguir alguém através de uma densa multidão." Ele tem o mesmo tom de voz que geralmente tem quando ele está falando sobre os motores.

"SIM!" Eu grito, feliz. "Bom menino".

"Au-au." Ele ofega como um cão, rindo de mim. "Oh merda, tenho que ir. Professor de volta".

O telefone fica mudo antes de eu ter a chance de dizer adeus e eu faço uma nota mental para enviar a ele um pacote de cuidado. Eu sinto falta daquele garoto.

Ainda fora de ar pelo ensaio de coral e bate-papo com Jake, eu flutuo sobre a biblioteca. Meu sorriso fica ainda maior quando vejo Alice no nosso lugar de sempre, girando uma longa mecha de cabelo e olhando para o espaço. Ela não me notou ainda, então eu círculo atrás dela. Eu paro para pescar em torno da minha bolsa. Alice manifestou um amor nostálgico para a versão mais clássica parcialmente cozida dos bolos assados do forno fácil. Ela também tem uma coisa para a apresentação e eu tenho uma coisa para seu tipo de entusiasmo desenfreado, então eu envolvi o bolo que fiz para ela em papel de seda roxo, escrevi seu nome de caneta dourada do lado de fora e amarrei-o com fitas brilhantes enroladas.

Eu cuidadosamente abaixo a imbecilidade na frente de seus olhos desfocados, cuidando para não deixar nada além do presente entrar em sua linha de visão. Parece que está apenas flutuando na frente do seu rosto com ninguém segurando-o.

"O que é essa mágica?" Ela guincha, um pouco alto para uma biblioteca, e ambas rimos como meninas de oito anos de idade. Nenhuma bibliotecária está por aí, mas algumas pessoas giram suas cabeças em nossa direção e eu respondo a ela em um sussurro abafado.

"Essa é a fantástica merda do velho forno fácil da escola que mantém você sonhando acordada quando eu trago a você brownies perfeitamente saborosos." Eu explico desnecessariamente enquanto ela abre o embrulho.

"Mmmguhn." Ela se entusiasma quando abaixa a cabeça para debaixo da mesa para comê-lo.

Ela está tentando ser discreta?

Eu balanço minha cabeça e manobro a alça da minha mochila para cima da minha cabeça. Eu rolo para fora dos meus ombros e me sento, tentando manter uma cara séria. Alice continua gemendo e fazendo esses sons como pequenas criaturas da floresta sendo torturadas e eu tenho que deitar minha cabeça sobre a mesa, escondendo-me em meus braços cruzados para abafar o meu riso. Eu sinto uma mão em meus ombros tremendo e olho para cima para ver Jasper parado ao meu lado, olhando para mim com olhos grandes e maus e um sorriso diabólico.

"Bem, olá, Bella," ele falsamente me olha atravessado, "eu pensei que teria que matar quem estava fazendo a minha esposa fazer barulhos que apenas eu deveria conseguir ouvir. Em vez disso, eu me encontro desejando que eu tivesse uma câmera à mão. Você tem alguma idéia do que isto parece?"

Ele me dá um beijo nobre na mão e senta-se ao meu lado, esticando seu pescoço para baixo para espreitar Alice.

"Hey, Cigana." Ele fala lentamente. "O gato comeu sua língua?"

Ela balança seu caminho de volta até seu assento e cora. Ela limpa o chocolate dos cantos da sua boca e lambe os dedos de forma provocativa. O sorriso de Jasper fica ainda maior.

"Dangalang*****, Jasper, você nem sabe." Ela murmura e eu ouço o leve sotaque do sul que normalmente só sai depois de sua terceira cerveja. "Bella acabou de me dar um prazer que eu não tinha desde a quarta série".

_*__Dangalang__: um pênis que balança (dangles)._

"Ok, isso é… pervertido demais até mesmo para eu me enganar." Ele ri suavemente, encolhendo-se.

Eu cavo na minha mala de novo e trago para fora seu brownie favorito de nozes carameladas, embrulhado em papel parafinado. Eu entrego a ele com um sorriso angelical. Seus olhos brilham e ele pega isso em avareza.

"Você vai se casar conosco?" Ele brinca, piscando para Alice.

"Sério, Bella, case conosco e traga seu forno de brinquedo." Ela concorda, acenando e aplaudindo como um macaco com pratos de metal. Exceto que nela isso não é assustador, só doce e bobo.

"Claro, porque não? Vocês são ridiculamente fáceis de agradar e devo a vocês meu GPA." Eu ainda estou agitando minha cabeça enquanto pego meu laptop. "Falando nisso, Jasper, você pode me ajudar com Teoria esta noite? Eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre o quinteto Trout. Nós devemos rotular transições fundamentais e é meio confuso".

"Claro, garota." Ele diz, estalando seus dedos. "Pode esperar até o jantar de hoje a noite? Eu preciso terminar trabalhos de classificação. Não se preocupe, no entanto. A Trout é famosa por modulações desviantes. Falando nisso, _muito_ obrigado pelo brownie e a distração extremamente divertida".

Eu não preciso de quase tanta ajuda mais, então as sessões de tutoria têm se tornado menos freqüentes ultimamente. Todos nós geralmente acabamos saindo e jantando em seu apartamento, de qualquer jeito. Eu gosto de cozinhar mais do que Alice ou Jasper e eles têm uma grande cozinha. Quando eu olho para eles eu vejo tudo o que um casamento deveria ser, mas nunca me faz sentir ciúmes, em parte porque eles me tratam como uma irmã mais nova. Além disso, se eu for honesta, isso me faz ter esperanças.

Depois de morar com Charlie, que nunca superou a minha mãe, e Renée, cujas relações têm sempre parecido ter uma qualidade transitória como o tempo, é impressionante ver duas pessoas que realmente pertencem um ao outro. Meu lado cínico me lembra que eles são recém-casados, mas a parte esperançosa em mim diz que eles são a coisa real. Preciso deles para ser a coisa real. Eu não sei por que, mas eu preciso. Estou olhando para o meu laptop, mas pela minha visão periférica eu posso vê-lo beijar os cabelos dela antes de sair e não posso deixar de sorrir.

Meu sorriso se desvanece assim que verifico meu e-mail. Meu rosto está realmente quente e Alice percebe.

"E-mail sexy de Edward?" Ela adivinha maliciosamente e minha cabeça chicoteia para cima.

"O quê?" Maldição. Como ela sabe dessas coisas?

"Olhe para o seu rubor, garota! Eu estou tão certa." Ela respira profundamente enquanto desliza ao redor para olhar para o meu computador.

Eu tento esconder dela, mas ela é muito rápida. Suas sobrancelhas levantam quando ela ofega, apontando para a tela.

"Um, Bella?"

"Sim, Alice?" Não há como sair dessa agora.

"Quem é Renée Dwyer e por que ela está enviando a você conselhos sobre palavras de segurança e normas de comportamente de bondage*****?"

_*****__Bondage__: é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração._

_Minha mãe. Que, como você, Alice, assume que eu sou capaz de seduzir a minha paixão desesperada em um relacionamento pervertido._ Tento imaginar sua reação a isso e é alta, mesmo na minha cabeça.

"Eu não posso pensar em uma maneira de responder a essa pergunta sem fazer parecer muito, muito pior do que é." Confesso honestamente. "Mas, em _poucas palavras_, Renée é minha mãe. Ela pensa que está sendo útil. E não, nada está acontecendo com Edward, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu só queria que minha vida fosse metade tão interessante na realidade como ela é em sua imaginação combinada".

"Você tem que clicar naquele link," ela, diz, seus olhos brilhando, "oh, vamos lá, Bella, você não está curiosa? Isso parece meio quente".

Eu balanço minha cabeça, mas clico no link que ela pede. Nós olhamos para a foto carregando, damos um olhar uma para a outra e mergulhamos na leitura, fascinadas.

**~oЖo~**

Uma das muitas regras do estúdio do Dr. George envolve traje um tanto formal para nossas aulas semanais, assim como a aula principal. Isso significa que todas as segundas e quintas-feiras eu renuncio ao jeans e conforto para meia-calça, saltos, vestidos ou saias, e maquiagem. No começo eu detestava essa regra, até que eu peguei Edward olhando para mim várias vezes durante a aula principal na última quinta-feira.

Tornou-se meu ritual aquecer para a minha aula e retocar minha maquiagem na sala de prática. Hoje estou pensando muito mais sobre Edward do que as regras enquanto ajusto a minha saia e pratico caminhando, olhando para o espelho. Na quinta-feira, algo sobre a maneira como minha saia moveu chamou sua atenção. Eu agarro minha cor favorita de batom e começo a aplicar, sorrindo enquanto a memória daquela hora joga na minha mente, pela milionésima vez.

Eu estava usando um vestido envolto macio, um número de seda vintage que eu encontrei com Alice um dia em sua loja de economia favorita. A cor era um lindo azul tão profundo que tinha tons púrpura. Alice insistiu que ele ficaria ótimo no palco, principalmente na vibração da barra enquanto eu andava e como minha pele brilharia em contraste com as luzes do palco.

Ele estava tocando para outro estudante no momento e eu estava tentando alongar meu pescoço e ombros sem chamar muita atenção para mim. Eu estava tensa, pois era a minha vez de cantar na frente de todo o estúdio em seguida. Aparentemente, não fui tão sutil como o planejado porque um barítono paquerador chamado Robbie tomou para si a missão de dar-me uma massagem no ombro. Não é comum estranhos me tocando, eu enrijeci em resposta. No mesmo momento, Edward cometeu um erro. Edward. Erro. O tenor que cantava não pareceu notar enquanto a música continuou sem mais falhas, mas o Dr. George ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Então ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Meus olhos voaram para os de Edward, que estavam presos no meu pescoço e na mão de Robbie. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para suas próprias mãos por um momento. Perguntei-me se sua avó interna estava silenciosamente gritando com elas. Eu sei que a minha estaria.

"Desculpe." Robbie sussurrou, um pouco perto demais no meu ouvido. "Eu deveria ter perguntado primeiro".

"Não se preocupe com isso." Eu assegurei a ele. Eu me senti culpada. Ele só estava tentando ser legal.

"Você gostaria de uma massagem no pescoço, Bella?" Ou talvez _ele_ estivesse flertando, depois de tudo. Eu não poderia dizer se ele sabia a diferença.

"Não, obrigada. Eu sou a próxima." Eu murmurei, reunindo minhas partituras.

A música terminou e eu tentei acalmar minhas borboletas.

"La Bella Cigna, sei pronta?*****" Dr. George chamou-me. Eu olhei para cima, assustada, mas reconheci o suficiente de italiano para saber que ele estava falando comigo. Não foi difícil descobrir o que ele queria, mas ele tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

_*La Bella Cigna, sei pronta? = Bella Swan, está pronta?_

"Sim, eu estou pronta." Eu respondo tranquilamente em Inglês.

"Você realmente deve ter aulas de Italiano no próximo semestre." Ele me informou quando passei por ele. Eu sabia que teria que tomá-las antes de me formar, mas eu não tinha planejado fazer isso tão cedo. Aulas de línguas têm laboratórios e levaria alguns sérios malabarismos na programação.

Enquanto eu me preocupava com a logística envolvida com a adição de cinco horas para a minha carga horária, a cabeça de Edward virou ao redor e ele olhou para o professor. Se eu precisasse de um lembrete de que Edward só faz sentido quando ele está fazendo música, essa aula principal forneceu-me vários exemplos. Eu poderia jurar que ouvi-o sussurrar "flecha maldita" enquanto eu subia as escadas do palco. Agora ele está pensando sobre caçar de novo? Era mais fácil imaginá-lo com um arco e flecha estabelecido do que uma arma, mas o que tinha trazido isso? Ele fez o tipo de olhar como se quisesse matar Robbie e o Dr. George. E talvez eu.

Esse pensamento final foi tão ridículo que teria me feito rir se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com o desempenho na frente dos outros alunos. Pelo menos eu me sentia muito bem sobre a música que eu cantaria. Ela era bonita e um pouco triste, e encaixava muito bem na minha voz, então não lutei com ela como fiz com algumas das outras peças.

Quando cheguei ao centro do palco, eu me compus e olhei para Edward para ver se ele estava pronto. Ele estava olhando para as minhas pernas. Então seus olhos se lançaram para os meus e eu de repente percebi que ele não sabia o que eu cantaria. Fui até ele e me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ele pareceu um pouco assustado e minha confiança vacilou.

"_Se tu m'ami__*****_." Eu sussurrei, não chegando tão perto de sua orelha como eu queria.

_* Se tu m'ami = Se você me amar (uma bonita música de Pergolesi...)_

Ele fechou seus olhos, como se sentisse dor. Eu cantei só para ele enquanto meus olhos descansaram no rosto de todos na sala, exceto os dele.

Sou sacudida para fora da minha memória por duas realizações: a primeira, que eu tenho ido além com o batom e, segunda, que com tanto tempo que eu passo com ele, eu nunca toquei Edward, nem ele nunca me tocou. À luz da aula de quinta-feira, o incidente de sexta-feira no piano bar e o fulgor celeste no domingo, eu me sinto pronta para fazer algumas mudanças. Ele pode ser um caçador louco com uma namorada francesa gloriosa, mas, contrário à letra da canção que eu cantei na quinta-feira, eu não consigo ver meus sentimentos mudando. _Ele estava olhando para você como se você fosse algo para comer_, eu ainda posso ouvir Jasper dizendo.

Eu pego um tecido da minha bolsa e limpo meus lábios até tudo o que resta é uma pitada de cor, como se eu estivesse bebendo vinho e isso manchou minha boca. É mais bonito do que eu havia planejado, por isso deixo as coisas assim. Isso é um problema para baixo, e um para ir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ent__ão, o que acharam? Parece que Bella decidiu agir sobre seus sentimentos por Edward... e o que será que está acontecendo na mente dele?_

_Eu tive que colocar aquela nota da autora no início do cap... pelo jeito todas as pessoas que leram quando ela postou tb ficaram surpresas com Edward sendo um vampiro..._

_Ah, o próximo cap. que postarei será uma cena extra, que é a versão do Edward sobre este capítulo... aguardem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Seguinte, eu vou viajar na sexta-feira de madrugada e provavelmente ficarei sem internet, então vou aproveitar pra me dar uma semana de descanso, até passar o Ano Novo, voltarei a postar aqui no dia 03/01/2011. Eu vou __**tentar **__postar essa cena extra antes de eu viajar, se eu não conseguir, fica pra quando eu voltar..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreando hoje: **The Screamers**... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock..._


	5. OUTTAKE – Pura e Infinita Luz EPOV

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Liszt, Sonata em B menor: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=vCF8C5U7Pco

* Debussy, Arabesque #1: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=GWpV7L4YHuU

DEVE TOCAR para a fantasia nostálgica do Dr. George:

* Luciano Pavarotti canta "Questa O Quella" do _Rigoletto _de Verdi: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=2l5q9QgjojM

* Sonata para Piano No. 17 em D menor, de Beethoven, interpretada por Wilhelm Kempf: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=LfjD-DQ5REk

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 4 - Pura e Infinita Luz (EPOV)**

Eu amo o salão de recital aos sábados. Os únicos pensamentos ao redor focados na música e vêm de tão longe que são incrivelmente fáceis de ignorar. Para lê-los, eu teria de expulsar para eles como se pescando mosca. Eu não posso parar minha mente de automaticamente arremessar para os pensamentos da garota, com sua mente silenciosa e seu sangue gritando.

Mente silenciosa, sangue _cantando_, e pele macia, perfumada, deliciosamente quente... não que eu alguma vez a tivesse tocado. Eu tinha apenas lido a mente do barítono quando ele tinha tocado seus ombros, em uma oferta semi-inocente de conforto, e agora eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre como seria tocá-la por mim mesmo. Mas isso não é uma boa idéia.

_Não toque a garota. Não toque a garota. Não toque a garota. _

_Não_

_Toque._

_Não toque Bella._

Repito o mantra em silêncio, mantendo o ritmo com Liszt, que claramente me entende. No início o ritmo hesita, gagueja, mas depois de um longo tempo, ele voa, mais rápido que as asas de um beija-flor. As palavras correm dando voltas ao redor da minha mente enquanto meus dedos perseguem com as notas em uma tentativa de criar uma trilha bem usada para a qual eu possa escapar quando a minha sede pelo seu sangue e meu crescente desejo de _tocar a garota_ colidirem, e me lembrar do que eu sou e por que eu não mereço tal prazer. Como se eu precisasse de um lembrete, como se a minha memória não fosse perfeita com a sua clareza cristalina.

Como se eu não contasse cada mecha de escuridão na floresta dos cabelos dela, fazendo um passeio mental através dele com as mãos nos meus bolsos, querendo apenas passar meus dedos através do vasto espectro de mogno aquecido e profundo e noz preta para o escuro cereja que só era visível à luz do sol, ou para os olhos perfeitos de um vampiro predador, como eu.

Pelo menos o meu novo mantra parece melhor do que o primeiro: _Não _mate _a garota. _Não é mais tão necessário.

Embora, ele ainda esteja ali também, não é? Eu quase não penso nisso mais, embora os primeiros dias tenham sido difíceis. Eu andaria em torno de um canto no prédio de música e lá estaria – seu perfume e a minha sede, exatamente como uma armadilha escondida atrás – transformando-me no caçador e ela na presa, contra a minha vontade. Agora eu dava as boas vindas a isso, pois cada vez que eu resisto a isso é apenas mais uma prova que ela está segura comigo. Talvez eu ainda deseje o perfume, mesmo que eu esteja resistindo. Como um diabético queimando velas de cookies de açúcar.

Pergunto-me quando ela virá. Ela sequer sabe que eu estava lá, no bar?

Eu sei que ela não deu àquele homem o seu número de telefone, como ele esperava. Eu ainda posso vê-la através dos olhos dele, fazendo uma conversa educada. Ela realmente não queria falar com ele, queria? Ela não olhou para ele como ela olha para mim, com seus olhos expressivos e seu rápido rubor a qualquer momento que eu pegasse seus olhares de admiração... não que eu mereça alguma admiração, muito menos dela. Eu sei que _ele_ não a merecia. É o que eu disse a mim mesmo quando comecei a tocar Schubert às suas costas, misturado com as canções que ela havia acabado de tocar. Eu não sabia se ela reagiria a isso, mas ela reagiu. Ela tentou – quando lutou contra a multidão para voltar para o piano, não sabendo que eu poderia vê-la e não tinha intenção de deixá-la me ver. Eu a assisti através dos olhos dos outros, seu rosto um prisma confuso, insatisfeito, através da míriade de olhos humanos enquanto ela tentava nadar contra a corrente.

Não, ela não é para ele. Não a minha Bella. Eu disse a ela isso através da música, e ela me ouviu, pelo menos em alguma parte da sua mente. É a única parte de mim digna de tocá-la, mesmo que apenas pelas notas da música escrita por outros homens. Permitirei-me apenas isto: contar a ela todos estes pensamentos proibidos, qualquer coisa que eu quero dizer a ela, de uma maneira que ela só em parte pode entender. Sempre na música, nunca na carne. Olhos e ouvidos, nada de mãos. Definitivamente não a boca. _Jesus, não_. Não a boca. Em nenhum lugar perto desses dentes para a minha Bella.

Que pensamento horrível.

_Não a minha Bella_, digo a mim mesmo, ignorando o protesto profundo sondando dentro da minha mente e corpo. _Combata o quanto quiser, mas você nunca será o que é melhor para ela. Pegue suas migalhas e contente-se de que você pode ajudá-la de uma maneira em tudo._

Vejo-a sair da sua aula de prática através dos olhos de um trombonista no espaço em frente à ela, em seguida, um reflexo no espelho através dos olhos de um talentoso pianista do meu estúdio, mal percebendo Bella enquanto ele pratica e pensa no meu desempenho recente com admiração e inveja. Eu assisto Bella enquanto ela entra no elevador, através dos olhos de um estudante para maestro, cujos pensamentos são pesados com uma pontuação de Britten***** que ele teme não poder dominar. Convenientemente para mim, ele olha para as costas dela sem pensar precisamente nela, mas se concentra mais no padrão das ondas no cabelo dela e como se relaciona com as mudanças de assinatura do tempo na pontuação. Eu agradeceria a ele pessoalmente por me dar essa visão se isso não parecesse estranho.

_* __Benjamin Britten__ (1913-1976), compositor e pianista britânico._

Eu a perco de vista quando eles se separam, e eu posso ouvir apenas o som mais fraco dos seus tênis no piso, brevemente em estéreo através dos ouvidos aguçados do maestro e o meu próprio, então, apenas no meu quando o suave som chega mais perto, juntando-se à batida do seu coração e ao quase inaudível e ligeiramente úmido ar correndo em seus pulmões. Eu nunca escutei mais atentamente qualquer ser humano antes e, sim, eu ouço essas coisas. O ar em seus pulmões, o menor roçar de sua pele, suas roupas em qualquer coisa... e, sempre, sempre eu ouço o sangue correndo por suas veias, desafiando-me a tomar uma respiração plena e profunda em sua presença.

Ela vai para a sacada de novo? Ela vai entrar timidamente e sentar-se tão perto como ela fez antes? Alguma parte dela percebe que eu não sou para ser confiável, e para ficar longe, mesmo que a minha música acene para ela?

_Não toque a garota. Não diga a ela. Não utilize a sua voz, que todos acham tão sedutora e sedosa, mesmo quando você está apenas dizendo a alguém que horas são quando eles escondem seus relógios e telefones celulares, pedindo indicações de locais que eles já conhecem. Não pense em como seria fácil deslumbrá-la quando ela olha para você com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado vibrando mais rápido quando você se aproxima. Não pense em seu perfume glorioso e impossível – nunca sequer respire quando ela está por perto._

_Não pense em quão quente seria a pele dela._

_Pense sobre quão fria a sua pele morta seria para ela._

_Não toque em Bella Swan. Monstro._

É isso.

_Basta lembrar por que ela está aqui. Ela está aqui pela música, então dê isso a ela._

E eu dou. Eu derramo tudo nisso, meio conscientemente escolhendo a música que fala palavras que eu não posso permitir-me dizer.

Enquanto eu ouço seu coração batendo mais rápido a cada passo se aproximando em direção ao salão de recital, eu toco a primeira coisa que vem à mente, a _Arabesque No 1, _de Debussy, e eu respiro fundo o ar viciado. Eu posso provar exatamente o menor traço dela nele, tão fraco que quase não queima, deixando apenas a promessa suave de êxtase. Êxtase como a barra azul flutuando de um vestido de seda. Eu seguro minha mente traidora e língua, engolindo o veneno, e deixo meus pensamentos falarem apenas pelos meus dedos nas teclas. Eu sei que ela não vai entender - ela não poderia entender, então eu coloco tudo nisto enquanto as notas delicadas sussurram a minha adoração.

_Bella, você é._ Bella.

_Você é linda._

_Você canta para mim, em todos os sentidos menos um. Você é sutil como a lua atrás de uma nuvem, e exatamente tão silenciosa. Mesmo que o seu silêncio seja lindo, puxando-me, fazendo-me ouvir ainda mais. Você, no seu silêncio ressonante, brilha. Eu quero ouvir todos os seus pensamentos. Você alguma vez falaria deles para mim na sua voz suave e tímida? Suas idéias brilhariam como sua pele, que brilha suave em seus profundos olhos castanhos? Como você vai me surpreende__r em seguida? Venha para mim._

Não, pare com isso.

_Não venha. Não é seguro._

Como se na sugestão, ela chega, e surpreende-me novamente mergulhando diretamente sob o piano. Por um instante, eu vejo o flash glorioso de êxtase em _seu_ rosto, seu sorriso verdadeiro e brilhante, seus olhos escuros iluminados de dentro. Dou uma olhada rápida na minha memória e, não, essa não era a expressão que ela usava em seu caminho para a sala de prática. Ela estava ansiosa, e agora ela parece extasiada. Permito-me um pequeno sorriso, feliz por tê-la feito feliz, mesmo neste curto momento. Permito-me uma pequena respirada, e dou as boas vindas à queimação furiosa, só para me lembrar o que eu sou e por que eu não posso pressionar por mais.

_Não olhe._

Eu ouço o farfalhar de páginas e sei que ela lê. Curioso sobre qual livro ela possa estar lendo, eu olho, de qualquer jeito, apenas para ver seus cabelos escuros sedosos derramando ao redor dos meus pés enquanto eles pressionam os pedais. Bronze e mogno e uma pequena porção do seu rosto onde o livro não cobre... só o pálido da sua pele e o contraste do seu couro cabeludo e sobrancelhas graciosas. O canto do livro agora, sim, eu estou inclinando um pouco, ela não vai notar. Pela combinação de letras eu acho que deve ser _Jane Eyre_.

Fecho meus olhos e luto contra o desejo de falar com ela. A ironia não me escapa. Romance, uma moça jovem e inocente e um herói byroniano - um homem com um segredo. Ao contrário de Rochester, não vou pressionar minha satisfação, mas, como ele, eu vou esconder a minha vergonha.

Eu vou segurá-la em minha mente sozinha, imagens de Bella na minha memória cristalina e perfeita. Algum dia isso vai acabar e eu terei essas lembranças. Ambiciosamente, eu conto o meu catálogo, indo para trás.

_Bella, sábado._ Agora. Debaixo do meu piano, lendo Jane e Rochester, e ouvindo-me e Debussy, silêncio, parecendo como uma criança, como ela sempre faz nos finais de semana, gloriosamente natural em sua calça jeans e camisa de algodão, seu rosto limpo e claro e seus cabelos caindo em torno dos meus pés .

_Bella, sexta-feira._ Ajudando Ângela Cheney como um anjo. Confessando suas preocupações com Jasper e Alice no bar, em seguida, cantando sua alma ao piano, primeiro sobre seus medos e, depois, ao meu pedido, sobre meus próprios sonhos. Vê-la através dos olhos dele quanto eu lutei contra o ciúme e perdi, puxando-a de volta para o piano com a minha resposta, só para fugir como um criminoso condenado quando ela voltou. Essa foi a segunda vez que o ciúme veio fazer uma visita humilhante para mim, depois de cem anos de nada. A primeira vez tinha sido no dia anterior.

_Bella, quinta-feira._ Aula principal. Vestido azul esvoaçante, a pele brilhando como uma vela, acesa de dentro de sua perfeita alma em chamas. Eu não fui o único que notou. Mais de uma pessoa pensou que ela parecia parte da Virgem Maria, ou a doce e corajosa Michaela de _Carmen, _a ópera de Bizet. A especulação sobre a inocência de Bella me deu a primeira dica na mente do professor George de que ela era ignorante das intrigas dele. Ele esteve pensando em uma pintura extraordinariamente bela, um ícone de uma Madonna que eu nunca tinha visto antes, uma que ele tinha visto em pessoa, em alguma igreja na Itália. O rosto na pintura parecia um pouco com Bella.

_Se ela se apressasse e ficasse boa enquanto ela ainda tinha essa aparência, os italianos ficariam enlouquecidos com ela,_ ele esteve pensando. _Ela terá que ser guiada um pouco, mas ela parece como uma abelha operária. Olhe para ela, toda tímida e tentando não olhar para Edward. Coitada, sua paixão é tão óbvia, e ele apenas fica lá, fingindo estar alheio enquanto ele toca, mas para que time ninguém sabe._

Eu estive completamente atordoado em sua estranha linha de pensamento. Ele tinha sido tão empenhado em conseguir-nos juntos que eu não tinha percebido que ela não estava tão no plano senão como uma parte inconsciente dele. Mas então, todas estas imagens de Bella surgindo em sua mente, roubando olhares para mim e escondendo seu rosto a qualquer hora que eu chegasse perto dela. As imagens acompanhavam as memórias que eu tinha do seu coração acelerado, e eu tinha assumido que tinha sido o medo instintivo que havia inspirado isso, mas agora tudo isso foi posto em questão. Roubando o meu próprio olhar para ela, eu só precisava de um segundo para selar o seu rosto e forma em minha mente. Ela, de fato, era tão inocente quanto era bonita. Silenciosa, contemplativa, misteriosa. Amável.

_Minha própria imagem. Adorada de uma distância segura. Reverenciada, admirada. Talvez me impedisse de tocá-la pensar nela dessa maneira._

A sala era barulhenta com pensamentos enquanto eu tocava, cada cantor focando em quase nada além do tenor desconfortável no palco cantando Schumann. Eu estava tentando monitorar os pensamentos do Dr. George, para ver se ele tinha algum plano específico para ela, mas sua mente já tinha se desviado em uma de suas memórias favoritas. Ou uma fantasia misturada com memória e repetida tantas vezes que parecia como uma memória. Eu honestamente não posso dizer, com ele. De qualquer forma, esta visão viva e multicolorida era bastante coisa. Ele estava passeando em um carro, no seu auge, e com uma aparência um pouco bonita, se ele achasse tanto de si mesmo. Ele estava com uma toga e uma coroa de louros dourada, sorrindo como um antigo herói conquistador voltando para casa em triunfo e celebração, cantando uma das grandes árias de Duke, o _Rigoletto_. Era difícil dizer se esta era uma verdadeira memória de uma performance, ou se o homem tinha algum desejo subconsciente de ser um imperador, que também aconteceu de ter uma voz de tenor fantástica. As fantasias do Dr. George de poder e glória eram tão ornamentadas, eu não as colocaria passando por ele. Era muito difícil para a música, mas eu dei-lhe um tiro.

Eu quase senti pena do comparativamente patético tenor cantando, já que eu era o único remotamente prestando atenção a ele e minha atenção estava apenas parcialmente sobre ele e sua série decorada arruinada de uma canção. O resto da minha atenção estava em Bella e o que eu podia ver dela através dos olhos dos outros. Não era tão satisfatória como a minha própria visão, mas a imprecisão da visão humana valia a pena o anonimato. E eu não podia me dar ao luxo de adquirir o hábito de olhar para ela.

Eu estive tocando quando _isso_ aconteceu, permitindo que meus dedos tocassem a partir da memória quando fechei meus olhos e meus pensamentos e foquei no rosto de Bella. Eu podia quase ver seu perfil na mente de um barítono sentado ao lado dela. Os pensamentos dele eram também especulativos sobre a inocência dela, meio rudes. Sua decisão de "testar as águas" tinha sido um impulso e seu pensamento seguinte foi uma impressão da sua pele quente sob suas mãos enquanto ele esfregava os ombros dela, rapidamente seguido pela observação de que ela estava desconfortável. Ele percebeu e parou, mas não tirou sua mão.

Eu percebi que eu estava vendo os dois com os meus próprios olhos quando todos tinham quase o mesmo pensamento de uma só vez: _Edward Cullen acabou de cometer um erro?_ Valeu a pena, para tê-la olhando para _mim_ quando outro homem estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Até que ele percebesse que eu havia notado, e a Imaginária Ópera Romana Depravada do Dr. George fosse interrompida por um momento de auto-congratulações enquanto ele imaginava que eu tinha uma "coisa" por Bella depois de tudo. Apenas uma outra folha em seus louros.

_E nunca é suficiente, hein, Emil?_

"Desculpe." Robbie havia sussurrado, fazendo uma última tentativa. "Eu deveria ter perguntado primeiro".

_E eu sinto muito, eu vou ter que te machucar, Robbie,_ eu tinha pensado enquanto ela murmurava alguma observação ridiculamente tranqüilizadora. Se ela fosse capaz de discernir o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, ela o teria esbofeteado. Então ele teve a coragem de perguntar _então_ se ela, na verdade, queria uma massagem no pescoço depois de tudo, e eu muito seriamente contemplei segui-lo para casa até que várias pessoas notassem e realmente se preocupassem com sua segurança.

Felizmente para ele, Bella polidamente recusou e, desta vez, ele pelo menos agiu como um cavalheiro, mesmo se ele não pensasse como um.

_"La Bella Cigna, sei pronta?"_ A mente do Dr. George estava preenchida com imagens de uma cidade italiana, todos os raios de sol e pedras em uma colina.

Foi só depois que ele insistiu para que ela tomasse aulas de Italiano no semestre seguinte que seus pensamentos começaram a tomar forma.

Ele estava imaginando Bella lá, em Volterra, falando em italiano e se apresentando em um palco parecendo caindo aos pedaços. Em sua mente, a cena mudou para um Emil George mais jovem, ainda não professor, nem famoso, mas ambicioso. Sempre. Em sua mente, o jovem Emil George muito galantemente apresentava a jovem Isabella Swan a uma figura sombria de sua memória para outra, apresentando-a para os professores e alunos que ele tinha conhecido no início dos anos 1960.

Um rosto se destacou um pouco mais nítido em sua memória, e aquela face me assombrou porque eu a conhecia de uma pintura no escritório de Carlisle. Dr. George estremeceu ligeiramente com a memória, mas por força do hábito notou que ele não conseguia descobrir exatamente por que o representante da Sociedade Volterra o tinha perturbado, só que ele perturbava. Em sua mente, ele hesitou antes de apresentar brevemente minha cantora para o vampiro mais poderoso do mundo.

_Um verdadeiro Deus – maldito Aro._

É claro que ele teria encontrado um vampiro em algum momento, se somente em uma performance. Claro que seria Aro, com o seu famoso amor pela música, sua mania de ópera, em particular. Carlisle havia me dito que Aro gostava de prestar atenção pessoal a seus recrutas. Parte da razão pela qual eu tinha vindo de volta para os EUA antes do resto dos Cullen escapar das inquisições de Aro sobre os meus próprios talentos, musicais e de outras maneiras. Embora Carlisle falasse muito bem de Aro, ele se preocupava com o que aconteceria se eu fosse ao encontro dele. Ele acreditava que o antigo vampiro tentaria juntar-me à coleção. Era muito mais fácil fingir cortesia do outro lado do mundo.

O que aconteceria se a pequena fantasia do Dr. George se tornasse realidade? Em sua mente, ele estava recebendo elogios por Bella e todo o crédito pela descoberta dela. Em sua mente, a voz dela era mais desenvolvida, sua personalidade alterada em uma quase exatamente igual à sua. Incerta então, improvável?

Eu sabia o que fazer com Bella Swan aqui, na faculdade. Eu estava me privando de matá-la e fazer música com ela, e era isso. Mas e se o sangue dela fosse apelativo aos vampiros amorais em Volterra como era comigo? Ela estaria morta dentro de 12 horas da sua chegada. Quando ela passou o piano, eu peguei o cheiro dela em um Efeito Dopler*****, as ondas dele abalando meu alicerce quando eu a imaginei trancada nos braços viciosos de outro imortal, aquele que não pensaria duas vezes sobre resistir a um aroma tão tentador. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Mas, como? Encontrando uma forma de sabotar suas chances de ganhar? Isso parecia cruel. Segui-la, protegê-la? Valia a pena me expor para captar Aro?

_*__Efeito Dopler__: __é uma característica observada nas ondas quando emitidas ou refletidas por um objeto que está em movimento com relação ao observador._

_Sim._ Ela não precisa nunca saber que eu estava lá. Ninguém precisava saber. Eu poderia ficar escondido, apenas a guardando. Uma coisa estranha de se fazer, mas eu não tinha nada além de tempo. Guardar Bella para uma vida humana parecia um tempo bem gasto. Sem mencionar o quanto colegial eu podia sentir falta dessa maneira.

Eu me perdi no balanço suave do seu vestido contra a curva delicada de suas panturrilhas, até que seu coração começou a correr ainda mais rápido do que estava antes. Nossos olhos se encontraram e percebi ainda um outro erro - eu não tinha idéia do que ela queria cantar.

_Deus,_ então ela se aproximou, trazendo o seu Efeito Dopler com ela como a sereia que ela era. Ela se inclinou para sussurrar, mas parecia como uma invasão e eu estava com medo de perder o controle exatamente então, com seu pescoço tão perto da minha boca, seus cabelos tão perto dos meus dedos. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que era pior, o acúmulo de veneno na minha boca, ou o impulso irresistível de mergulhar minhas mãos em seus cabelos e... apenas segurá-la.

E então ela falou em italiano para mim, como ela não pôde para Emil George apenas um momento antes. Era o nome de uma canção, uma comumente dada aos calouros para o diagnóstico das diversas deficiências vocais: _Se tu m'ami_. Uma agradável, se usada de forma exagerada, música sobre um amante inconstante. Tudo o que ouvi quando Bella sussurrou o título foi o seu perfume agredindo a minha força de vontade e seus olhos procurando os meus para qualquer vestígio de uma alma que era a tradução.

_Se você me ama._

Apenas de ouvir essas palavras da boca dela, em qualquer língua, encontrei-me esperando ouvir o que ela queria. _Diga-me, Bella. O que você quer que eu faça, se eu te amo? Qualquer coisa. Diga-me qualquer coisa e eu vou fazê-la, contanto que a mantenha segura e a faça feliz._

Ela mexe sob o piano, agitando-me da minha memória, silenciando Jane Eyre e Edward Rochester em favor de Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Era quase tão ruim, sabendo que nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos como o outro Edward e sua Jane. A história deles teve um final feliz.

Toda essa observação encoberta, os olhares indiretos me fizeram sentir como a versão mítica do vampiro, evitando a luz direta do sol. É agora, quando ela está diante de mim na minha linha de visão direta e cantando que eu sinto a força e eu me pergunto quem está mais em perigo por esta atração. Se eu não sou o seu caçador, então eu sou a traça da sua chama. Lentamente, muito lentamente, o seu brilho começa a queimar tão brilhantemente que eu tenho que desviar o olhar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aí está a visão do Edward dos acontecimentos... deu pra perceber que ele É realmente um vampiro! E tudo o que ele vem sentindo desde que conheceu Bella... e, pelo jeito, o Dr. George não é tão bom quanto imaginávamos..._

_Agora só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano Novo a todas!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Leiam o aviso no meu perfil_

_Hoje também teve posts em: __**Healing through Love**__ (2 caps.), __**Sex Toy**__ (2 caps.), __**Geek Love: Edward's Story**__, __**Officer Goodbody**__,__** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**__, __**Where There's Smoke **__e __**Company Loves Misery **__(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	6. Tigre, Tigre, Brilho em Brasa

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* John Adams, _China Gates_ (altamente recomendado): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=w29xxwICV34&feature=related

* Phillip Glass, _Music Box_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Q1Hn9UTq16k&feature=related

* Regina Spektor, _Fidelity_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wigqKfLWjvM

* Natacha Atlas, _Kidda _(muito recomendado para a cena final deste capítulo): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=KpgtILuOl68

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Tigre, Tigre, Brilho em Brasa*******

_*__Tigre, Tigre, Brilho em Brasa__ (Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright): é a primeira linha do poema "Tyger, Tyger", de William Blake (Londres, 28/11/1757 – 12/08/1827), que foi um poeta, pintor inglês (sendo sua pintura definida como pintura fantástica), e tipógrafo. _

No momento em que Edward está programado para entrar para a minha lição, eu tenho tudo, mas esqueci da minha missão de tocá-lo. Dr. George tem andado comigo pela última meia hora, nunca deixando-me enquanto ele me leva através de escalas e vocalizações. Ele me colocou diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro na parede em seu estúdio para que eu possa ver todos as loucas caretas e gestos que estou fazendo. Ele é educado o suficiente para não colocar isso dessa maneira, mas é exatamente isso que está acontecendo. É frustrante, a princípio, ter que olhar para mim mesma e cantar, mas estou me acostumando a isso. Pergunto-me se este é o primeiro passo para o crescimento de um gigante Ego de Diva. Eventualmente eu terei o cabelo grande e brilhante e aquela expressão facial única de alguma forma simultaneamente lembrando os olhos inocentes de uma corça e a ameaça de dentes afiados dos felinos.

Não me importo com a sua intensidade porque prefiro que ele seja exigente comigo do que desprezível. Eu já passei por aulas de Estúdio do Grupo o suficiente para saber que ele está apenas exigindo dos alunos que trabalhem duro, então eu realmente quero que ele aja desta forma, só que é muito intenso, e tenho que me concentrar e não ficar frustrada novamente.

Estou focando tão atentamente que nem percebo quando Edward toma o lugar do Dr. George ao piano. Eu começo levemente quando ouço a voz do professor muito mais perto do que o esperado e não posso evitar o arremesso do meu olhar em direção ao piano. Os olhos de Edward estão suaves e um lado da sua boca se curva em um pequeno sorriso. Eu sorrio de volta, então pego o olhar confuso do Dr. George no espelho e me foco de novo no que estou fazendo.

A lição vai muito bem e eu sinto aquele mesmo brilho ofuscante da nossa última sessão de prática juntos. No entanto, não é a experiência plena e transcendente que estou procurando e estou me sentindo frustrada. Estou batendo na porta, mas não consigo entrar. Claro que isso me faz pensar em Edward.

Edward, que desliza para fora quando estou mexendo com a minha mochila, tão silenciosamente como entrou.

~oЖo~

Durante toda a semana meus tormentos similares conseguiram fornecer uma fonte constante de irritação. Mesmo nos meus sonhos, Edward me escapa. Toda noite eu sonho que estou sob o piano enquanto ele toca. Eu estendo a minha mão, mas por mais longe que eu chegue, eu nunca possa tocá-lo, nem mesmo o seu pé, que parece tão perto.

"Por que você está tão longe?" Eu pergunto a ele.

Ele apenas cantarola uma música assombrosamente bela e desconhecida em resposta, e eu não posso nem ver o seu rosto. Toda noite é a mesma melodia.

Eu sempre acordo ofegante e chorando, esticando meus braços, encontrando somente o ar da noite.

A realidade diária da situação de Edward não é muito melhor. Às vezes eu o vejo me olhando à distância, seja na biblioteca ou nos corredores do conservatório. Eu vejo um flash de sua pele clara e expressivos olhos e, em seguida, inevitavelmente, os destaques de cobre do seu cabelo escuro brilhando metade de uma cabeça acima da multidão enquanto ele se afasta.

Estou me sentindo como um pinto no ovo, lutando contra algo que não posso ver. Estou ligada, à espera de algo que só pode vir de mim.

~oЖo~

Estou andando em círculos apertados em uma minúscula sala de prática, sem ar, tentando com absolutamente nenhum sucesso conseguir o equilíbrio correto com a canção de Schubert, consultando o piano apenas para verificar a minha altura quando a frustração finalmente transborda em raiva.

Meu rosto esquenta e minhas mãos tremem, e eu tenho que tomar algumas respirações profundas para me equilibrar. Apago a última tomada do meu gravador e o estabeleço novamente. Eu não paro de cantar só porque eu sou teimosa demais para admitir a derrota.

Isto é quando isso acontece.

Eu toco minha nota de partida e encho meus pulmões com ar. O calor no meu rosto se intensifica e estou nadando em alguma luz interna. Estou quase cega com o que quer que seja isso que estou sentindo, que é muito aberto, muito grande para eu conter, ou controlar. Então eu apenas deixo a música fluir através de mim e é tão fácil que eu poderia chorar de alívio. Eu canto Schubert, depois o resto do meu repertório tão longe do semestre e então repito completamente. Estou quase com medo de parar, preocupada que eu não seja capaz de fazer isso novamente, que é uma casualidade.

Meu celular vibra e é uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

**Você nunca vai sair dessa sala de prática esta noite?**

Eu mando um texto de volta e relutantemente recolho minhas coisas.

Ela e Jasper estão me esperando no estacionamento do conservatório. Eu me aproximo deles, totalmente atordoada.

"Você parece meio alta, Bella." Alice murmura, olhando um pouco mais profundamente em meus olhos.

Eu me sinto invadida. Eu quebro o contato visual e olho para a cara digital do meu gravador de MP3. Olho para eles, sentindo-me um pouco confusa. Isso me lembra da minha última concussão leve. Eu o seguro para eles verem.

"Isso diz que eu estava gravando por mais de duas horas." Eu murmuro. "Que diabo de horas são, afinal?"

Suas sobrancelhas se atiram para cima simultaneamente. Se eu não estivesse ainda me sentindo incomodada por ter de parar e surpresa com o tempo que estive lá, eu provavelmente teria rido. Eu me sinto meio drogada.

"Posso?" Jasper suavemente pega o gravador de mim e mexe com os botões.

Nós todos curvamos para ouvi-lo e eu ouço a minha própria voz, só que ela soa um pouco diferente do habitual. Eu não vou mentir, não é nada surpreendente como o menino-rei Arthur puxando Excalibur da pedra, ou o bebê Superman levantando o caminhão do seu pai adotivo, mas é definitivamente o melhor que eu já cantei. É como uma gravação polida do melhor trabalho possível que posso fazer atualmente, mais um pouquinho extra. Ouvir não é tão poderoso quanto como me senti enquanto cantava, mas ainda é inegavelmente agradável de ouvir, especialmente depois desta semana frustrante.

"Nada mal, garota." Jasper disse, colocando seu braço sobre meu ombro.

Alice apenas sorri enquanto ela está olhando para o gravador.

"Bom trabalho no Schubert, querida. Eu não poderia tocá-lo nada melhor sozinha." Eu posso dizer que ela quer dizer isso e eu já a ouvi tocar. Ela é incrível.

Eu me sinto quente por dentro.

"Vamos para casa".

~oЖo~

É noite de sexta-feira e estou toda vestida de preto para um concerto de coral. Estamos cantando _Magnificat, _de Bach, que eu havia descrito para Jacob, e estou animada para finalmente ouvir a coisa toda com a orquestra completa e solista soprano. Uma das professoras de voz feminina, uma simpática senhora loira chamada Suzanne, está cantando o solo e eu a observo com cuidado enquanto ela canta. Ela teria sido a minha professora de voz se o Dr. George não tivesse concordado em assumir-me como sua aluna. Ela é excelente e é fácil para mim ter essa sensação apaixonada enquanto a observo cantar.

No momento em que chegamos à gloriosa ação-cachoeira do _Omnes Generationes_, eu estou na minha zona, sentindo o mesmo êxtase da sessão de prática de ontem à noite. É a primeira vez de todos os dias, apesar de eu não tentar forçá-la. Quando a música termina e os holofotes escurecem, estou pensando que poderia ser sábio começar um blog para que eu possa acompanhar tudo o que leva a este sentimento. As luzes do teatro acendem e-

Edward.

Seus olhos - eu juro, ainda que não faça sentido - seus olhos escuros estão praticamente incandescentes e ele está olhando diretamente para mim. Não consigo desviar o olhar. Ele me lembra algo que li uma vez, um poema que eu conhecia, mas não posso situá-lo. Eu tenho uma imagem em minha mente de olhos queimando de dentro de uma selva.

Nós não sorrimos um para o outro.

~oЖo~

"Como é chamada esta canção?" Eu pergunto, virando uma página do meu livro. Esta semana eu trouxe _Far From the Madding Crowd, _de Thomas Hardy. "Eu nunca ouvi isso antes".

Notas deliciosas e delicadas giram em torno de mim, não os sons de cachoeira de Debussy da semana passada, mas mais como folhas numa brisa suave. Os pés de Edward trabalham os pedais em movimentos hipnótico e rítmicos. Eu sei que posso tocar seus pés daqui, mas até mesmo eu não sou tão patética, então eu mantenho minhas mãos para mim no momento. Minha hora vai chegar e eu não vou levar recados de ninguém. Minha Vovó Swan interior concorda.

"É John Adams." Ele diz suavemente. "Esta composição é chamada _China Gates_. É minimalismo".

Eu ainda estou olhando para seus pés. Seu ritmo é perfeito. O tom é leve, melancólico, mas não tão dolorosamente.

"Você gosta dela? ... Bella?" Há uma pequena pausa em suas palavras, como se ele não tivesse a intenção de dizer meu nome, mas depois diz, de qualquer maneira.

Minhas orelhas ficam quentes quando ele diz meu nome, como se ele tivesse acabado de acariciá-las com a sua língua. Não sei se este é um efeito colateral de muitos romances vitorianos, se isso é por eu ser patética, ou se esse comportamento é normal para uma paixão. Esta é a minha primeira paixão, tecnicamente, então eu não tenho idéia. Eu não acho que alguma vez estive tão miserável, feliz e viva, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Como as pessoas podem colocar-se com esse tipo de coisa em uma base regular? Pode ser emocionante, mas também é humilhante e desgastante.

"Sim." Eu finalmente respondo. "Edward." Apenas no caso de ele sentir isso também.

Ele pára de tocar por um momento, mas eu não posso dizer se a canção acabou ou não. Eu o ouço inspirar profundamente pelo nariz.

"É meio repetitivo, mas há algo realmente libertador sobre isso. Isso meio que me lembra de Phillip Glass." Eu elaboro.

"Outro minimalista." Ele diz, lançando em algo que eu reconheço do filme _As Horas_.

"Eu sei que é Glass." Eu digo, sorrindo. "Eu tenho essa trilha sonora. Eu costumava tocá-la enquanto fazia a tarefa de matemática no colegial. Por alguma razão me ajudava a concentrar-me".

Depois de alguns minutos ele pára e eu saio de debaixo do piano.

"Podemos começar com algum Vaccai para aquecer?" Eu pergunto, surpreendendo a nós dois.

Corando, eu tiro a fina folha amarela vinculada de música da minha mochila e a coloco na frente dele na página desejada. Eu mudo de idéia e não realmente o toco, mas meu cabelo escova seu ombro e eu o pego cheirando-o com um olhar embriagado em seu rosto. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele também e ele não cheira à colônia cara da faculdade. Ele cheira surpreendente, uma espécie de doce e como algo que eu nunca senti antes. Eu quero me inclinar para mais perto, mas escondo meu sorriso afastando-me dele e esticando meus braços um pouco para relaxar.

Ele começa a tocar e eu começo o exercício. Há palavras para estes exercícios em particular – tipo rimas infantis e doces - mas eu começo a sentir o aquecimento quase imediatamente. Depois de algumas destas curtas vocalizações, eu paro.

"Gostaria de trabalhar em Schubert?" Eu pergunto, trabalhando para controlar o meu entusiasmo.

Estou tentando parecer casual, mas estou morrendo de vontade de cantá-la. Eu posso dizer que a zona está ao meu alcance e, já que Edward está sempre na zona, estou morrendo para sentir o que é como quando estamos lá juntos.

Seus dedos arrancam no teclado e eu quase posso ouvir uma canção do rouxinol, guitarras espanholas e minhas próprias esperanças e sonhos nas notas. Por um momento estou oprimida pela carícia requintada de suas mãos sobre o marfim, como se ele estivesse tocando a minha própria pele pálida, e eu coro furiosamente com o pensamento. Como eu fiz na prática sozinha, sinto o calor no meu rosto intensificar quando tomo o ar e começo a cantar.

No início estou pensando no violino de Alice, o arco e a madeira chorandos junto com o grito da corda. Estou em excelente postura, sem tensão (salvo os músculos que funcionam os pulmões) e uma coluna de som aberto. Então eu sou o pássaro, o desejo, o desespero, a saudade e a esperança.

Eu sou rica, jorrando som e apenas uma embarcação para esse momento, e é tão forte que eu posso olhar para ele. Nós travamos os olhos e o tempo cessa para nos unir neste momento fluindo. Estamos separados por metade do comprimento de um piano de cauda, de madeira e aço e marfim e ar glorioso vibrando. Estamos ligados por tudo isto também, e pela força de um olhar penetrante que me deixa completamente nua e vulnerável.

Ele olha para mim como se eu _estivesse_ completamente nua e vulnerável.

Estou tremendo quando ele se levanta, pega alguma coisa do piano e caminha em minha direção.

Nós ainda estamos olhando para o outro como se estivéssemos possuídos e eu não tenho certeza de que não é esse o caso.

Eu vejo um flash de amarelo - a ponta do meu livro de música, o fino Vaccai enrolado em sua mão. Ele o segura para cima e a borda gasta da ligação mal toca a minha testa, leve como uma pluma. Ele está tão perto que eu posso sentir seu cheiro doce e único novamente. Eu inspiro profundamente, memorizando-o. Ele move o papel macio suavemente ao redor da curva do meu rosto e, ficando tonta, eu fecho meus olhos.

Quando eu abro, então ele se foi.

~oЖo~

Na segunda-feira, eu não posso esperar para minha aula de voz. As minhas aulas da manhã quase não são registradas em minha consciência e estou impaciente. Eu não sei o que eu quero mais - ver Edward, ou voltar para aquela gloriosa coluna de som que fizemos juntos. Eu não sou a garota mais sexualmente experiente no mundo, tendo apenas deixado um par de meninos chegar tão longe como a segunda base no colégio, mas nenhum beijo nunca foi sentido como _aquele_ antes.

É claro que isso me faz pensar sobre beijar Edward, e em sua provável namorada francesa, e no papel amarelo fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. E na sua _possível _namorada francesa. Eu preciso saber se ele tem uma namorada agora. Se ele tiver uma e não está à beira de romper com ela, o seu não toque em mim foi altamente inapropriado. A maneira como ele olhou para mim facilmente vale dez beijos fraternais de Jacob, não que eu o tenha deixado me beijar mais de um par de vezes. A maneira como ele me tocou com o Vaccai valia uma dúzia de apalpadas desajeitadas sobre a camiseta de Mike, não que eu não tenha dado um tapa na cara dele por esse "acidente" na aula de ginástica.

Estou finalmente no estúdio do Professor George, brilhando como um raio e voando através das escalas escapando para dentro do estúdio depois de uma batida superficial. Ele não olha para mim, mas toma seu lugar ao piano enquanto eu termino o aquecimento.

"Pergolesi." Dr. George ordena, na zona também.

Nós nos movemos rapidamente através do meu repertório inteiro do semestre, todos a partir da memória e quase todo ele na zona. Há um pouco de esforço residual nas duas primeiras peças que eu aprendi no semestre, mas resolvemos esses pontos e estou começando a sentir como se não posso errar novamente. Edward e Dr. George parecem focados e nítidos, como aves de rapina. Eu olho no espelho e vejo algo semelhante em meus próprios olhos. Eu gosto disso, mesmo que me assuste um pouco.

"Schubert." Dr. George finalmente disse, e nós começamos a delicada Serenata.

O professor senta-se à sua mesa e fecha os olhos. Dada essa privacidade, arrisco um olhar para Edward pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou na aula. Sou instantaneamente recompensada com outro intensamente íntimo olho-trancado. Meu rosto fica quente, mas não consigo desviar o olhar e, assim como na prática, eu encho meus pulmões e a magia começa tudo de novo.

_Alegria._

Nós terminamos a música ininterruptamente e o professor está em silêncio por um momento. Eu finalmente arrasto meus olhos de Edward a tempo de encontrá-lo lentamente abrindo seus olhos. Ele acena uma vez para si mesmo e sorri para mim.

Alegria.

Por um momento, pelo menos, a cabeça de Edward empurra para cima, olhos arregalados e narinas incendiando.

Mas que diabos? Eu acabei de ter a melhor lição de voz da minha vida quando Edward escapa da sala como se o seu cabelo estivesse pegando fogo, telefone celular já na mão. Meu humor altivo despenca como se ele acabasse de atirar uma das suas preciosas flechas do caralho. Antes que eu possa segui-lo, o Dr. George me pára.

"Bella." Ele diz animadamente. "Excelente trabalho hoje, minha cara, realmente excelente. Sabe, eu tenho meus olhos em você para um programa de estudos no exterior, na Itália. É em uma cidade bastante pequena não muito longe de Roma, mas se você impressionar os habitantes locais, isso pode fazer sua carreira. Fez a minha. Diga-me, minha querida, você já ouviu falar de Volterra?"

"Nunca ouvi falar, senhor." Eu admito. "Mas então, eu não consegui viajar muito pela Europa quando morei na França".

"Bem, você não iria até o início do próximo ano." Ele diz, vasculhando o seu catálogo de músicas do cartão. "Eu acabei de decidir enviar a gravação desta lição para a família do meu velho patrono lá. Eles são discretos, mas eles têm influência com gravadoras e alguns dos maiores teatros na Europa. Eles são, de certa forma, ávidos coletores de talento, eles ajudam músicos, dançarinos, escritores - artistas de todos os tipos, ou assim eu entendo. Você nunca os conhecerá pessoalmente, ou, pelo menos, você não saberia que encontraria um deles, mas se eles acham que você tem talento, você encontrará as portas abertas para você em todo o mundo".

Ele sorri para mim beneficentemente e eu tenho que sorrir de volta.

"Que tal outra canção, minha querida Bella? Você já aprendeu o suficiente para este semestre, mas eu gostaria de ouvir esta peça em particular na sua voz".

Eu aceno entusiasticamente e ele rabisca em um post-it e entrega para mim.

"Você vai amar Wolf." Ele sorri de alegria se despedindo, fechando a porta do escritório atrás de mim.

~oЖo~

Alice e Jasper deveriam estar aqui, mas eu não os vejo em lugar nenhum ainda. O Keys está mais cheio do que eu gosto, e eu desisto da minha mesa para um grupo depois de esperar meia hora. Estou sempre desconfortável no meio da multidão, então resolvi montar a minha introversão ao piano. Isso é mais ou menos como eu comecei a tocar em público, em primeiro lugar. Eu sempre gostei de tocar e cantar sozinha, mas descobri que, quando forçada a estranhas situações sociais que envolvem os pianos, eu poderia entrar em minha própria pequena bolha e ainda obter crédito por interagir com as pessoas.

Eu vou para o piano e espero até que esteja disponível, então eu entro e começo em uma favorita dos meus dias na Forks High – _Fidelity_, de Regina Spektor. Algo sobre a canção me lembra – bem, tudo e qualquer coisa me faz lembrar de Edward porque eu sou patética e minha paixão está me consumindo tanto quanto ou mais do que a música está. Mas com Edward está tudo amarrado junto. Termino de cantar e olho ao redor por Edward, Alice, Edward, Jasper, ou Edward, mas não vejo nenhum deles. Eu verifico meu telefone e ninguém tentou ligar para mim também. Ângela não está sequer trabalhando esta noite. Estou começando a pensar que estou aqui na noite completamente equivocada.

A multidão ficou muito alta e um grupo cigano tomou o palco agora. Há um monte de instrumentos estrangeiros que eu só posso classificar como tambores, cordas e percussão. Há uma linda mulher vestida em véus de seda, uma tonelada de maquiagem e uma métrica excessiva de jóias brilhantes e barulhentas e ela começa a gemer no microfone. A música soa como árabe para mim agora, e a vocalista começa a balançar seus quadris. Eu acho o ritmo hipnótico e o lamento melancólico de sua música puxa-me um pouco mais para perto.

Estou tecendo meu caminho através dos corpos aquecidos, suados e questionando a minha decisão, quando eu corro para o peito de alguém, duro. Alguém alto. Sou firmada por mãos frias. Eu fungo e cheiro Edward. Por um segundo estou sorrindo por ter acidentalmente o tocado pela primeira vez com praticamente todo o meu corpo, mas então eu olho para cima e percebo o meu erro.

Ele é bonito o suficiente para ser Edward, e alto o suficiente também, mas ele não é Edward. Alguém que cheira muito bem como ele. Seus olhos são tão semelhantes que eu me pergunto se eles são parentes – aquele breu tão profundo que eu me pergunto se há alguma íris ali. Eu não posso evitar olhar fixamente nos olhos dele e eu o cheiro novamente, tanto como Edward que eu de novo acho que eles devem ser da mesma família, de qualquer forma, além do cheiro, dos olhos e intensidade eu não consigo ver nenhuma outra semelhança.

Lembro-me de como os olhos de Edward queimavam em mim da platéia na semana passada no concerto do coral, e eu finalmente lembro da peça que tinha estado me iludindo por uma semana. Era um poema de William Blake que eu tinha memorizado na terceira série.

_Tyger, Tyger, burning bright__  
__In the forests of the night_

Tigre, Tigre, brilho em brasa  
Que a floresta à noite abrasa

Ele sorri sedutoramente. Sinto-me tonta e seu aperto frio em mim aperta. Eu tenho oito anos de novo, em pé na frente dos meus colegas e totalmente aterrorizada. Minha mente subconsciente está gritando para mim, como se de dentro de um sonho:

_What immortal hand or eye__  
__Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

Que olho eterno ou mão podia,  
Traçar-te a fera simetria?

"Olá." Ele diz suavemente. Eu não posso acreditar que posso ouvi-lo claramente em todo esse barulho, mas eu posso. "Sua música foi primorosa. Qual é o seu nome?"

_I what distant deeps or skies_

Em que longe abismo, ou céus

Posso ouvir o traço de sotaque europeu, mas não é forte o suficiente para que eu estabeleça um país específico. Eu balanço minha cabeça em uma tentativa de limpar a tontura. Na minha visão periférica eu vejo o cabelo cor de bronze e eu levanto o meu pescoço, de repente focada novamente.

_Burn the fire of thine eyes?_

Arde o fogo dos olhos teus?

Porra. Por favor, seja Edward.

"Obrigada." Eu digo para o não-Edward, evitando ainda mais contato visual. "Eu acho que vi meu amigo, com licença".

Eu tento puxar-me de suas garras, mas eu recebo nada além de dor e a sensação que terei contusões amanhã de manhã.

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

Em que asas ousa ele ir?

Seu sorriso se alarga e seus olhos pretos brilham com malícia.

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

Que mão ousa o fogo pegar?

Eu me sinto como se um pedaço de gelo está crescendo no meu estômago, mas eu fico irritada com ele –

_And what shoulder and what art_

E qual ombro e qual arte

- e, por algum motivo, eu silvo. Isso vem de dentro de mim. Isso é meio estranho, mas parece que o surpreende e ele solta meus braços por tempo suficiente para eu deslizar para a multidão para longe dele e para a entrada da frente. Eu sinto meu pescoço, meu pulso está correndo, o que foi isso –

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

Pode os tendões do coração vergar-te?

Pego meu celular enquanto luto pelo meu caminho e ligo para Alice. Coloco o telefone no meu ouvido, mas o bar está tão alto que não posso nem ouvir se a ligação será atendida.

_And when thy heart began to beat_

E quando a bater teu coração se pôs

Então eu desligo e mando uma mensagem de texto, em vez disso:

**No Keys, 911**

Assim que a mensagem de texto vai, no entanto, sinto-me tola e espero não surtar Alice e Jasper. Eu apenas bati em um cara muito pegajoso, não há razão para chamar a cavalaria. Eu mando uma mensagem de texto novamente:

**Não se preocupe, estou indo para casa. Fiquei assustada.**

Mas eu ainda estou assustada e sinto que estou sendo seguida. Quanto a isto não há nenhuma evidência.

_What dread hand and what dread feet?_

Que atroz mão e que atrozes pés?

Estou procurando na multidão por Edward, mas ele não está em lugar nenhum. Eu não posso imaginá-lo em uma multidão deste tamanho, de qualquer maneira. Eu não posso acreditar que estou em uma multidão tão grande sozinha e acho que talvez seja por isso que estou tão ansiosa.

_What the hammer?_

Qual martelo?

O gelo no meu estômago começa a se espalhar através das minhas veias e meus ouvidos começam a tocar.

_What the chain?_

Qual a corrente?

Eu tomo longas e profundas respirações quando o pânico ameaça tirar-me meu último pedaço de razão.

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

Em que fornalha estava teu cérebro?

Meu cérebro parece como se estivesse em um forno. Estou seriamente perdendo-o. Se eu pudesse apenas sair daqui, eu ficarei bem. Os corpos estão pressionando todos ao meu redor, me empurrando e me cutucando, e eu só quero gritar, mas tenho que focar –

_What the anvil? What dread grasp_

Qual a bigorna? Que aperto atroz

Eu acho que avisto um flash de bronze novamente, mais perto da saída, e eu disparo nessa direção. É difícil fazer progressos porque os corpos estão perigosamente embalados e eu começo a esperar que os bombeiros cheguem. Eu sinto que vou vomitar.

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp_

Teu mortal terror prende?

Se eu apenas chegar a Edward, eu ficarei bem. Aproveito o meu pequeno tamanho para me espremer através de um grupo de músicos de jazz carregando seus estojos de instrumentos sobre suas cabeças.

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

Quando as estrelas lançam suas lanças,

E eu começo a sentir o ar fresco do exterior no meu rosto.

_And water'd heaven with their tears,_

E o céu molha com suas lágrimas,

Eu também sinto a umidade no meu rosto. Eu estou chorando?

Porém, sirenes de alarme ainda estão saindo de todo o meu corpo, e o ar fresco faz pouco para ajudar o meu pânico. Embora eu sempre odiasse multidões, eu nunca tive qualquer tipo de ataque de pânico sobre isso antes. Eu finalmente liberto-me das pessoas me tocando e começo a procurar um táxi, ou um policial. Por um segundo estou quase aliviada ao ver alguém vagamente familiar exatamente do lado de fora da entrada, até que eu percebo que é aquele cara europeu perfeito de quem eu acabei de me afastar. Ele está sorrindo para mim com a sua cabeça inclinada, como se estivesse se divertindo bastante.

_Did He smile His work to see?_

Ele sorriu ao ver Seu feito?

Eu não posso olhar em seus olhos, então para manter o foco eu começo a esfregar meus braços onde ele agarrou-me e procuro por Edward no fluxo de alunos andando para cima e para baixo pela Oak Street.

"EDWARD!" Eu grito em forma de ópera pela rua, querendo saber em que direção ele provavelmente foi.

Estou ignorando os olhos arregalados e percebo que não tenho idéia de onde Edward vive. Eu olho para o meu celular. Sem ligações, sem mensagens de texto.

"Quem é Edward, amor?" O cara europeu pergunta, fixando-se em uma caminhada lenta ao meu lado enquanto eu tento me afastar dele.

"Não é você, imbecil." Eu mordo de volta. "Deixe-me fodidamente sozinha".

"Venha agora, não tenha medo." Ele diz, alcançando-me com uma velocidade desumana enquanto a razão estilhaça em minha mente. "Vamos encontrar seu Edward juntos".

Ele agarra-me em um beco escuro e eu sinto um grito não derramado de lágrimas ameaçar destruir meus pulmões quando –

Eu não consigo ver nada, mas eu ouço um som sibilante e sinto um arrepio profundo como se a própria Morte se dobrasse em relação a mim.

Oh Deus, oh Deus, perdoe-me. Por favor, minha mãe, não - Charlie - por favor, não isso, por favor, não, por favor –

_Did He who made the lamb make thee?_

Quem fez o cordeiro também fez a ti?

"O que você disse, meu animal de estimação?" Ele diz, baixo e diretamente no meu ouvido. Ele parece confuso. Assim como eu. Eu disse essa última parte em voz alta?

"Eu acredito que ela disse para deixá-la fodidamente sozinha." Rosna a voz mais linda que já existiu.

A alegria explode dentro do meu medo e eu acho, sim - eu o vi. Ele me ouviu. Eu olho para cima e vejo estrelas. Eu olho de volta para baixo, e não vejo nada.

Eu só ouço e cheiro e sinto.

Assobios e doçura, rosnados e o cheiro de lixo. Espessa escuridão e confusão.

Eu sinto algo me jogar de volta contra a parede, com facilidade, como se eu pesasse tão pouco como um punhado de moedas de um centavo. Eu ouço um barulho, e depois nada mais.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, quantas coisas acontecendo em um só capítulo... um quase beijo, outro vampiro aparecendo (quem será?) e agora, pelo jeito, Bella desmaiada... o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem reviews! E até a próxima segunda-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Touché

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* The Rolling Stones, _Wild Horses: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Xb3fZmkzy84_

* The Sundays, _Wild horses_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=BT69sPIGCaI&feature=related

* Cena do filme _Uma Janela para o Amor _(versão dos anos 80), com Ch'il Bel Sogno por Kiri Te Kanawa. Se você quiser pular para a música e romance, comece a ver em 2:12: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=CVNDBda6MgI&feature=related

* Hugo Wolf, _Die Bekehrte: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Rsqk82mTbIs_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6 -Touché **

_Como sempre, Edward __está simplesmente fora de alcance. Por favor, Edward, não vá. O fogo, eu sinto isso queimando em minha cabeça. Minha cabeça, ela está em chamas – _

_"Quem é Edward, amor?" _

_Minha cabeça está latejando, a realidade é quebrada. Tudo está fora. Eu preciso gritar. _

_"Venha agora, não tenha medo. Vamos encontrar seu Edward juntos"._

_Ele é rápido demais para a realidade. __A própria Morte se inclina em minha direção. _

_Onde está o meu grito? _

_"Shh, Bella. É apenas um sonho. Você está segura agora, Bella, minha Bella__." Ele sussurra. "Acorde um pouquinho. Fale comigo agora"._

_M__ãos frias acalmaram minha pulsação, lábios frios beijaram minha testa. _

_"Edward. Eu não podia encontrá-lo. Eu nunca posso encontrá-lo. Você está sempre indo embora__"._

_"Shhhh, Bella. __Eu estou aqui. Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer mal a você. Nenhuma pessoa, ou criatura, ou... coisa vai fazer mal a você novamente. Eu juro. Eu sinto muito por deixá-lo chegar perto de você"._

_Um abraço frio envolve-me, __a familiar música sussurrada do sonho começa e eu sou gentilmente balançada em sonhos melhores._

**~oЖo~**

Seu toque é a única coisa que faz algum sentido. Queimando trilhas de desejo magnetizado inflamando onde quer que o seu toque tenha sido. Eu não posso evitar tremer e gemer, minhas costas arqueando. O movimento me joga fora de equilíbrio e ele apanha-me com uma mão. Minha cabeça repousa na dobra do seu braço e contra o seu peito, como se eu fosse uma criança. Minhas costas estão sobre suas pernas cruzadas.

Mãos frias examinam a minha cabeça onde dói mais, e eu ouço murmúrios em francês. É muito rápido, eu não consigo entender. Tudo parece vacilante, mas eu mantenho meus olhos fechados, tentando ouvir. Enquanto ele fala, trilha seus dedos levemente sobre o meu rosto e pescoço. Ele continua voltando para a minha cabeça no lugar onde a dor rola em ondas irradiando.

"_Elle a été certainement rêver._ _Elle __parle quand elle a des rêves et des cauchemars. Elle se réveille maintenant. __Oui, je vais voir pour cela. Merci. Je t'aime aussi."__*****_

_*__Tradução da frase__: "Ela está definitivamente sonhando. Ela fala quando tem sonhos e pesadelos. Ela está acordando agora. Sim, eu verei isso. Obrigado. __Eu também te amo"._

"Edward, por que você está falando sobre os meus sonhos com ela? Oh não, o que você ouviu?" Sento-me com um impulso e minha cabeça lateja imediatamente com a dor. Eu faço uma careta e coloco minhas mãos na minha testa. Eu me sinto incrivelmente desorientada e estranhamente defensiva. Estamos no meu quarto, na minha cama, e eu não me lembro como chegamos até aqui. Eu continuo usando minhas roupas da noite passada.

Ele olha para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas, de repente parado.

"Espere, você me entendeu? Você fala francês e não me disse?"

Juro que ele tem que ser de outro planeta. Ele tem a coragem de parecer todo magoado e traído.

"Desculpe, você estava com a impressão de que o francês é uma espécie de linguagem obscura?" Exijo, incrédula, cutucando-o no peito com o meu dedo indicador. "Edward, você está pirando brincado comigo com isso?"

Por um segundo, seu rosto fica em branco e algo aparece no Capitão Óbvio.

"Você está certa, essa foi uma suposição espetacularmente estúpida." Ele diz, agarrando a minha mão. "Eu não posso ler a sua mente, Bella".

"Sim, bem, bem-vindo à raça humana, gênio." Eu murmuro, mas é difícil ficar zangada quando seus dedos frios e elegantes estão traçando padrões na minha mão.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Não sei por que eu estou repreendendo você quando você - quando você me salvou do-" Eu paro, confusa.

Minhas emoções parecem extremas e avassaladoras. Minha mente ainda está em frangalhos. Eu sinto que há pedaços do que aconteceu que não fazem nenhum sentido. Eu preciso entender o que aconteceu e eu definitivamente não quero falar sobre isso.

"A culpa é minha." Ele diz, culpado. "Eu deveria ter chegado lá mais cedo. E eu definitivamente não deveria estar tocando você assim".

Ele gentilmente move-me de lado, levanta-se para fora da minha cama e empurra as mãos nos bolsos. Ele parece infeliz.

"Por causa... da sua namorada?" Eu pergunto, sentindo-me triste.

"Desculpe, minha o quê?" Ele parece sinceramente confuso.

"Você não tem uma linda namorada francesa que provavelmente é uma médica brilhante, ou uma enfermeira sexy-" Eu bato minha mão sobre a minha boca. Coisa boa que pelo menos uma parte do meu corpo está tentando me impedir de falar. Eu resmungo um pouco, e tento enterrar meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Isto acaba por ser um movimento muito bom, pois Edward senta-se ao meu lado novamente e gentilmente levanta meu queixo. Ele está olhando nos meus olhos de uma maneira que faz fronteira com a clínica, mas eu ainda tremo de quão próximo ele está.

"Seu francês precisa melhorar, Bella." Ele diz calmamente, cintilando uma pequena lanterna nos meus olhos. "Era o meu pai. Minha família vive na França no momento. Mas você tem razão sobre a coisa de médico. Meu pai é cirurgião e ele me disse o que procurar no que diz respeito ao seu ferimento na cabeça Olhe para cima, agora siga o meu dedo. Bom".

Reparei que ele não especificamente negou ter uma namorada, mas isso meio que soa dessa maneira. Eu quase me sinto encorajada. Se ele queria me incentivar, ele não negaria isso completamente?

"O que há de errado com me tocar, então? Eu não me importo. Quero dizer, não é como se você estivesse me tateando, ou algo assim".

A julgar pela maneira como ele estava me tocando enquanto eu estava acordando, ele não parecia se importar de me tocar. Ele franze a testa, parecendo algum ícone medieval de um sofrimento santo. É quase engraçado.

"Eu não deveria me aproveitar de você. Você bateu sua cabeça, que, aliás, é minha culpa também." Ele pára de me tocar e senta longe de mim. Imediatamente, o latejar na minha cabeça fica pior e eu estou ficando tonta tentando sentar-me ereta sozinha.

"Existe alguma coisa que _não é_ culpa sua, Edward?" Eu pergunto, irritada. "Honestamente, você está seriamente se culpando por um pequeno acidente que aconteceu enquanto você estava ocupado salvando a minha vida?"

Ele parece tão triste que eu quero pegá-lo de volta, ou encontrar alguma maneira de fazê-lo melhor. Eu me pergunto se ele foi criado como católico, assim como Charlie. Se isso for verdade, eu sei exatamente o que dizer para fazê-lo sentir que me tocando está tudo bem. Não é mesmo uma mentira, então eu não sinto nenhum remorso sobre empurrar seus limites. Livrar-se de culpa é tão fácil multiplicando uma negativa com uma negativa.

"É só que, quando você estava me tocando isso não doía, e agora dói. Suas mãos são tão frias e calmantes. Você se importa, apenas um pouco mais, por favor?" Ele parece um pouco confuso quando eu me viro e me inclino para ele, tentando repetir a nossa posição anterior.

As mãos dele voltam para a minha testa e começam a esfregar suavemente de novo. Eu suspiro de felicidade, prometendo silenciosamente ser boa e não empurrá-lo. Ele aninha-me um pouco mais perto e sinto uma leve respiração no meu ouvido. Oh meu Deus. Eu meio que quero empurrá-lo. Só um pouquinho.

Minha pulsação acelera e eu não posso evitar tocar o braço me segurando. Meus dedos fazem os mesmos padrões leves que eu o senti fazendo mais cedo – formas de oito, principalmente, e círculos. Estou dizendo a ele que eu notei. Em qualquer lugar que nossas peles se tocam eu sinto uma sensação correndo, como se a minha alma estivesse correndo ao redor dos pontos de conexão, vibrando com empolgação e tentando pular do barco.

"Devo esquentar você." Eu sussurro, espantada com a temperatura contrastante. Ele não é gelado, mas é quase como se ele estivesse parado em uma geladeira industrial, ou como se ele estivesse do lado de fora por horas em um dia frio. Logo estou lutando com um arrepio profundo. Eu não quero pressioná-lo demais.

Ele não disse nada, mas ele continua esfregando o meu couro cabeludo suavemente e eu ainda sinto sua respiração no meu ouvido. Isso está me deixando louca, então eu inclino minha cabeça para olhá-lo melhor. Ele está me estudando e eu encontro o seu olhar focado enervante. Isso me lembra aquele cara do clube.

"Edward." Eu começo, sem saber como perguntar o que eu preciso saber. "Aquele cara, ele - onde ele está? Você sabe?"

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer a você. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas ele fugiu. Ele fugiu enquanto estávamos lutando e eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la lá no beco." Ele parece realmente zangado agora.

"Eu não disse a ele o meu nome, nem nada. Ele provavelmente não..." Eu verifico meu bolso para a minha carteira e identidade. Está tudo bem. Tudo está lá.

"Não, eu não acho que ele pode localizá-la. Mas, só no caso, você está presa comigo hoje, se estiver tudo bem com você".

Eu não sei se é a concussão ou o fato de que o cara que eu tenho estado _fixada _acaba de anunciar que ele não vai me deixar por um dia inteiro, mas é demais para mim. Eu não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo, o que exatamente aconteceu, ou por que Edward está sendo tão agradável para mim, mesmo que ele esteja claramente chateado. Eu me sinto como uma idiota, flertando com ele quando ele está apenas fazendo o que qualquer um faria se eles vissem um amigo em apuros. Eu me sinto como uma idiota por flertar em tudo quando estou claramente confusa, tonta, e, possivelmente, ainda em choque. Ele está sendo extremamente gentil, e eu estou tão envergonhada.

"Bella." Ele pergunta, parecendo um pouco alarmado, "_Está_ tudo bem com você, não é?"

"Eu me sinto tão mal, Edward. Você tem sido incrível, e eu tenho sido uma idiota. Eu nunca deveria ter sequer deixado o clube daquele jeito e você provavelmente não conseguirá dormir, e agora você está perdendo horas de prática." Meu rosto está quente de novo e eu posso sentir meus olhos picando com a ameaça covarde das lágrimas. "Você não deveria ter que tomar conta de mim assim, quando você tem coisas para fazer".

Eu saio do seu abraço e imediatamente tenho que colocar minhas mãos na minha cabeça porque realmente está doendo novamente e estou tonta. Seu toque é realmente mágico assim.

"Pare com isso. Eu estou exatamente onde eu quero estar." Ele diz com uma carranca, mas suas mãos suaves estão de volta na minha cabeça e é melhor do que um bloco de gelo e medicamentos. "Eu tenho um dia de folga mesmo. Sem mais argumentos".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Devo ter cochilado um pouco porque acordei ao som do meu telefone tocando e a ausência de Edward. Minha cabeça não dói tanto, no entanto. Eu verifico meu identificador de chamadas e um pouco da tensão drena para fora do meu corpo.

"Hey," eu digo, "eu estava tentando ligar para você ontem. Eu peguei a data errada?"

"Você está bem! Você está bem. Ela está bem, Jasper." Alice soa realmente aliviada. "Bella, querida, nós deveríamos nos encontrar esta noite, não na noite passada, lembra? Jasper e eu estávamos naquele fodidamente estúpido acampamento de retiro para todos os alunos de pós-graduação que atuam como assistentes".

"Sinto muito, Alice! Eu sou uma idiota, você não tem nenhuma idéia. Eu não devo ter prestado atenção quando você me disse, mas eu tenho certeza que você disse porque Ângela não estava trabalhando também".

"Nós não tínhamos nenhuma sinal EM NADA na floresta." Ela disse. "Eu tive esse pesadelo horrível sobre você na noite passada, por isso viemos embora mais cedo e, logo que tivemos um sinal, eu recebi todas aquelas mensagens de texto de você. Querida, o que aconteceu?" Seu ligeiro sotaque do sul está saindo mais forte agora porque ela está muito chateada.

Eu posso ouvir Jasper conversando tranqüilamente no fundo. Eu quero saber exatamente o que estava em seu pesadelo, mas também estou com medo de perguntar.

Eu salto um pouco ao som da minha porta abrindo, mas é apenas Edward. Ele caminha de volta para o meu quarto com uma sacola de uma farmácia. Ele coloca a minha chave na mesa ao lado da minha cama e começa a tirar coisas da sacola, entregando-me uma garrafa de água.

"Alice, eu nem tenho certeza absoluta." Eu digo cautelosamente. "O clube estava realmente lotado e eu mal conseguia me mover. Então esse... cara, eu não sei, eu achei que ele era... alguém que eu conhecia no início, mas ele obviamente não era. Comecei a ter estes pensamentos loucos e pensei que eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico, então encontrei meu caminho para fora do clube. Alice, você não acreditaria em como estava lotado. Acho que ficamos muito sobre o código de fogo".

"Bella, meus sonhos são geralmente muito bem no alvo. E quanto ao cara que você pensou que conhecia? Eu vi um cara... eu o vi matando você em um beco. Parecia tão real." Ela está chorando de verdade agora.

"Eu estou bem agora, eu juro. Você realmente precisa contar-me sobre essa coisa de sonhar. É assustadoramente preciso." Eu digo baixinho. "Ele seguiu-me e arrastou-me para um beco. Mas Edward me ouviu gritando e ele deve ter perseguido o cara".

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ela sussurra. "E você não bateu sua cabeça, afinal?"

"Uh, sim, eu bati, na verdade." Eu disse, um pouco assustada. "Puxa, Alice, isso é específico. Bati de alguma forma logo após Edward mergulhar para salvar o dia. Ele pensa que eu tenho uma concussão. Ele ficou comigo a noite toda. Ele tem sido incrível." Eu sorrio para ele, sentindo-me tonta.

Seus olhos ficam todos suaves quando ele olha para mim de novo, mas ele está carrancudo e preocupado.

"Ele está aí agora?" Alice pergunta de repente.

"Sim." Eu digo. "Por quê?"

"Deixe-me falar com ele!"

Edward arranca o telefone da minha mão antes que eu possa protestar. Eu deixo ir porque estou me perguntando como ele a ouviu, e estou um pouco surpresa com o quão rápido ele é.

"Oi, Alice... Não... Claro... Ela me pediu para não ir ontem à noite, mas eu acho que ela deveria ter pelo menos um exame feito em breve, sim... Isso não é necessário... Ok, vou perguntar a ela".

Ele embala o telefone em seu peito e me pergunta se eu quero ir para a casa de Alice e Jasper esta noite. Eu dou de ombros e aceno a cabeça, tentando indicar que está tudo bem comigo se estiver tudo bem com ele. Eu realmente não quero ir para o hospital.

**~oЖo~**

Eu perdi essa batalha muito rapidamente, mas só porque Edward não luta justo. Eu nem me lembro de ter concordado em ir, mas ele estava me olhando e meio que me acariciando e agora estamos sentados em uma sala de espera. Edward está lendo meu livro atual para mim em voz alta. Ele tem um braço em volta dos meus ombros e ele ainda está acariciando minha cabeça suavemente, mesmo que não esteja doendo tanto. Eu percebo que não o tenho ouvido falar o suficiente porque sua voz é uma maravilha da natureza. Ele está lendo em tons adocicados como mel bem no meu ouvido para que ninguém mais possa ouvir, e eu percebo que este é o maior e melhor sexo que eu já tive. Eu não posso decidir se estou mais envergonhada, ou excitada, mas, em ambos os casos, estou vermelha beterraba, e eu não estou dizendo para ele parar porque pela primeira vez hoje ele não está franzindo a testa, ou carrancudo, ou parecendo culpado.

Ele pára e olha para a capa.

"Seu material de leitura fica melhor e melhor." Ele sorri, estudando a obra de arte na capa.

"Desde quando você presta atenção no que estou lendo?" Eu pergunto, genuinamente surpresa.

"Tem sido um tempo desde que eu li este livro, mas é ainda melhor agora na segunda vez. Onde você conseguiu isso?" Ele diz, ignorando a pergunta.

"Oh, Ângela emprestou para mim. É um dos seus livros favoritos. Ela é realmente do realismo mágico. Ela disse, 'Eu não vou falar com você novamente a menos que seja sobre _O Mestre e Margarida__*****_, ou sobre o gênio épico de Bulgakov'."

_* __O Mestre e Margarida__ (em russo: '__Мастер__и__Маргарита__'__): é um romance escrito pelo soviético Mikhail Bulgakov (__Михаил__Афанасьевич__Булгаков__). O livro tem muitas tramas, que são centradas numa visita do diabo à Moscou do final dos anos 20. Muitos críticos o consideram um dos melhores livros do século XX._

"Certo que ela é." Ele diz com uma risada e continua a ler no meu ouvido.

Eu tremo do prazer disso e o ouço respirar com força. Ele se levanta rapidamente e sem tanto como um mero formal "com licença" e vai para a doce conversa com a enfermeira da triagem novamente. O que quer que ele tenha dito funcionou porque dentro de alguns minutos eu tenho a minha cabeça em uma máquina de tomografia computadorizada.

Depois de uma rápida consulta em que Edward insiste em olhar para a TC, ele finalmente relaxa um pouco, e nós vamos embora. Estou aliviada que eu tive minhas próprias roupas em todo o tempo e não fui forçada a mencionar minhas outras lesões. Eu não tive a chance de vê-las ainda, mas pela maneira como parecem, provavelmente a aparência é muito pior do que elas são. Eu me machuco facilmente.

Eu fecho meus olhos, não querendo ver nem os carros zunindo e nem a expressão decididamente sombria de Edward. Eu juro, a menos que ele esteja tocando piano, ele não pode parecer feliz por mais de dez segundos. Ele deve ter uma sala de espera cheia de pensamentos deprimentes em sua cabeça, cada um por sua vez impaciente. Estou preocupada com meus próprios pensamentos. Eu não posso escapar da idéia de que Edward sabe mais sobre o meu atacante do que ele está deixando que eu saiba. Aquele cara era incrivelmente forte e rápido. Como poderia o magricela Edward representar qualquer tipo de ameaça a um assassino cruel como ele? Eu sei que estou perdendo algo grande aqui, mas agora não é hora de perguntar. Vou apenas esperar e observar.

**~oЖo~**

No momento em que chegamos à casa de Alice e Jasper, estou mais do que acabada de falar, ou pensar, sobre a noite passada. É simplesmente demais para mim, e eu imploro para acabar. Pergunto a Alice se posso usar seu chuveiro e ela tem que prometer a Edward que ela vai ficar ao alcance da voz no caso de eu cair. Quando eu saio, estou um pouco chateada ao descobrir que ela já tem as minhas roupas em sua lavadora no minúsculo apartamento.

Estamos no quarto dela e ela está tentando encontrar algo que possa caber em mim. Quando eu rejeito sua oferta de uma pequena camiseta de manga curta, ela estreita os olhos para mim e de repente puxa as mangas do roupão que estou usando.

"O que diabos foi _isso_?" Ela engasga, apontando para as contusões vermelho e preto ainda desabrochando no meu antebraço direito.

Eu posso fazer uma impressão digital de mão distinta, especialmente onde os dedos dele agarraram-me quando ele me puxou para o beco. Estou muito feliz que ela não pode ver o meu braço. É ainda pior lá.

"Alice." Eu sussurro, não querendo que os caras na sala ouçam qualquer coisa que dizemos. Eu posso ouvir Jasper tocando guitarra, alguma parte de sonoridade espanhola. "Podemos apenas deixar passar agora? Estou cansada de pensar nisso. Eu tive muita sorte e Edward está agindo bastante assustado sobre o meu ferimento na cabeça. Eu acho que ele se culpa por não chegar lá mais cedo quando, na verdade, toda a coisa é culpa minha. Por favor? Eu preciso relaxar e não ter isso continuando a jogar na minha cabeça".

Ela balança a cabeça e silenciosamente me dá uma camisa de mangas compridas, em vez disso. À medida que caminhamos para a sala, eu começo a pensar que Edward é ainda mais vidente do que Alice porque ele olha para ela por um segundo e depois encara incisivamente meu antebraço direito. Aproveito a única cadeira disponível, no caso de ele decidir começar a ser curioso. Por um tempo ele paira sobre mim, andando para lá e para cá como um tigre em uma gaiola. Gah, tigre. Eu não vou pensar nisso.

Jasper começa a tocar uma música de rock vagamente familiar em sua guitarra e depois pára, sacudindo sua cabeça.

"Cara, eu odeio covers, mesmo quando eu os faço." Ele ri.

As sobrancelhas de Edward atiram para cima e estou saudando a distração.

"Você quer dizer especificamente música popular moderna?" Ele pergunta, uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Por que fazer a distinção? Qualquer pedaço de música que tocamos é um cover, a menos que seja uma composição original".

"Sim, eu sei." Jasper encolhe os ombros. "Não é meu ponto de vista mais consistente, mas simplesmente me incomoda ouvir alguém além dos Beatles tocando Beatles. Quero dizer, eles realmente acham que vão fazê-lo melhor? Por que não apenas ouvir a coisa real?"

"Não é sempre sobre fazê-lo melhor." Eu me oponho. "Às vezes é tomar a mesma canção e dizer algo totalmente diferente".

"Diga uma." Jasper desafia, seus olhos sérios. Ele tem a sua cara de jogo.

"'Wild Horses' dos Rolling Stones, mais tarde regravada pelo The Sundays." Eu atiro de volta sem hesitação.

"Você não pode estar falando sério! Você quer dizer a versão sem personalidade para o comercial de cerveja?" Ele zomba.

"E Buffy." Acrescenta Alice. "Eu gosto daquela versão. Cara, eu sinto falta daquele programa".

Edward finalmente se estabelece no sofá ao lado de Alice. Ele parece se divertir.

"Você está muito sem prestar atenção." Eu me oponho. Ganhei este argumento antes e, mesmo que ele seja um parceiro de discussão mais formidável do que Jake, Jasper está indo para baixo. "Leve um segundo para pensar sobre as letras. Primeiro, você tem Mick Jagger, que é um completo mau-humorado. Esse é o cara que canta sobre pegar garotas abaixo do seu polegar e ter simpatia pelo diabo. De repente ele está cantando sobre a infância e uma senhora sem graça com total devoção? O que é realmente comovente sobre a versão dos Rolling Stones não é que ele seria forte o suficiente para parar os cavalos selvagens de arrastá-lo para longe dela. Você pode facilmente imaginá-lo fazendo algo ainda mais difícil, como bater em um urso no rosto só para provar que ele pode. A única coisa atraente é que ele se _importaria_ o suficiente sobre outra pessoa fazer isso".

"Ok, então agora você está pregando para o coro." Jasper concorda. "Nós sabemos por que a obra original. Agora me dê uma boa razão para que a versão da cerveja merecesse atenção".

"Hey, você não me ouviu dizer que eu gosto dela? Você quer dormir no sofá só para ganhar um concurso de irritar, senhor?" Alice diz, apertando o braço de Jasper.

Estou ligando meu iPod e criando uma lista para a versão do The Sundays.

"Vamos agora, isso realmente doeria?" Ele olha malicioso para ela como um personagem de Don Juan quando os primeiros acordes começam a soar.

"Você já viu Harriet Wheeler dos The Sundays?" Eu prossigo, ignorando a troca deles. "Ela é minúscula, quase tão pequena como Alice, e de aparência tão delicada. Suas canções são tão emocionais e vulneráveis. Quando ela canta as mesmas palavras em 'Wild Horses', não é remotamente surpreendente que ela se preocuparia profundamente com alguém, ou a infância mencionada. O que é realmente fascinante é que você pode ouvir o nível de devoção na voz dela: ela realmente sacrificaria sua própria vida, por mais frágil que seja, para ajudar alguém que ela ama. Ambos estão dispostos a fazer algo completamente fora do seu caráter pelo amor e eles são igualmente vulneráveis, mas por razões completamente opostas".

"Vejo a pós-graduação em seu futuro." Jasper ri. "Isso foi jogo sujo, no entanto, comparando-a a Alice".

Ele dá uma cotovelada nela levemente, mas ela está olhando para o espaço, franzindo a testa um pouco.

"O que há?" Ele pergunta suavemente. "Você não está ainda brava comigo, não é?"

"Não." Ela diz, saindo do seu torpor. "Eu apenas me empolguei, pensando sobre o quão longe eu estaria disposta a ir para salvar alguém que eu amo. E eu ainda estava pensando sobre Buffy, eu acho. Foi bobagem".

"Você tem um pouco de imaginação, Alice." Edward murmura, franzindo a testa em suas próprias mãos.

"Cara, você não tem idéia." Jasper ri. "Eu prefiro ouvir o que Alice está pensando do que assistir TV em qualquer dia".

Ela ri inquieta, e eu percebo Edward olhando para o meu braço novamente. Eu olho para baixo e percebo que estou esfregando-o na manga. Eu paro. Ele está olhando para suas mãos novamente, parecendo triste. Eu sabia que pular um dia de prática foi uma má idéia.

"Você quer praticar? Eu tenho certeza que ninguém se importaria." Eu aceno para a grande área onde teria sido uma sala de jantar no pequeno apartamento.

"Não seja boba." Edward parece surpreso. "Eu disse que deveria ter um dia de folga. Além disso, nós estávamos falando sobre assistir um filme".

"Sim, e já que é a minha vez, Jasper, eu quero deixar Bella escolher um." Diz Alice. "E se eu ouvir as palavras _filme de meninas _sair da sua boca, eu realmente vou fazê-lo dormir no sofá".

"Oooh, _Uma Janela para o Amor!_" Eu dou um gritinho, animada. "Kiri Te Kanawa canta Puccini nele. Eu a amo".

Jasper geme, mas não pronuncia as palavras mágicas.

"Oh, esse é um dos meus favoritos, e eu não o vejo há anos!" Alice diz em êxtase. "Sim, a ópera é boa, mas essa não é a única razão para você gostar. Os três beijos mais quentes da história do cinema estão nesse filme. Estou certa, Bella?"

Eu coro, encontrando a caixa tão interessante quanto o meu rosto está quente.

"Ugh, ajude-me aqui, Edward?" Jasper implora. "Nós não podemos ter algo com pelo menos uma explosão nele?"

Eu espio através dos meus cílios para Edward. Ele está me olhando atentamente.

"Na verdade, eu não me importaria de vê-lo." Ele diz, parecendo todo focado como quando ele está aprendendo uma nova peça.

Jasper sabiamente não diz nada.

**~oЖo~**

As semanas restantes do semestre voam, com uma grande mudança. Enquanto eu não posso chamar as ações de Edward exatamente românticas, ele está sempre por perto de alguma forma. É bom porque, finalmente, conversamos mais. Ele me pergunta sobre um milhão de coisas sobre a minha vida e interesses, e até mesmo responde a algumas das minhas, embora eu ache que ele edita um pouco. Às vezes eu sinto que há mais para sua permanência em torno de mim. Ele parece muito atento desde aquela noite. Minhas tonturas desaparecem por volta do dia de Ação de Graças, mas opto por permanecer na faculdade, tomando o tempo para estudo e prática. Edward e eu passamos o feriado com Alice e Jasper. Edward realmente pratica o tempo todo que estamos comendo, o que é meio estranho, mas agradável também.

"Você já o viu comer alguma coisa?" Alice pergunta-me um dia na biblioteca quando estamos sozinhas.

Eu não consigo pensar em uma única instância.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Meus exames finais vão muito melhor do que eu temia que seria. Estou no meu exame final para instruções de voz individual, que envolve um curto desempenho no salão de recital, Edward ao piano, e todo o corpo docente olhando e tomando notas. Estou mais que um pouco intimidada porque três dos professores são um pouco famosos. Um deles, uma senhora de cabelos brancos e macios e uma expressão permanentemente azeda, pergunta pela minha mais nova peça, Die Bekehrte, que é a música de Hugo Wolf que o Dr. George estava tão animado para me dar. Ouvi rumores de que o professor que me pediria para cantá-la tem uma rixa de longa data com o Dr. George sobre técnica vocal, e isso meio que me deixa irritada. Ela assume que é muito avançado para mim.

A raiva me ajuda na minha zona, por alguma razão, e eu sou capaz de escorregar para a coluna de som quase imediatamente. Eu ergo minha cabeça e aceno para Edward, que começa a tocar as notas assustadoras. Enquanto estou cantando as palavras misteriosas***** e permitindo que a música assuma, não posso evitar pensar sobre a natureza frágil das ações de Edward para mim, em comparação com a intensidade que eu sinto em nossa conexão. Ele paira protetoramente, olhando-me como se estivesse fascinado, mas ele não chegará mais perto do que o absolutamente necessário. Seu toque, quando ele me toca, parece tão tenro quanto é relutante. Eu posso ver peças individuais que parecem não se encaixar e elas estão começando a se acumular tanto que eu suspeito que tenho a imagem completamente equivocada. Edward Cullen está escondendo alguma coisa.

_*** **__Die Bekehrte__ – tradução:_

_In the red glow of sunset_

_I walked silently through the wood._

_Damon sat and blew his flute_

_so that the rocks resounded:_

_So la la! . . ._

_And he drew me down to him_

_and kissed me so gently, so sweetly,_

_and I said "blow again"_

_and the good-heated lad blew:_

_So la la! . . ._

_My peace of mind is now lost,_

_my joy has flown away,_

_and I hear in my ears_

_only the old tones of_

_So la la, le ralla! . . ._

No brilho vermelho do sol

Caminhei silenciosamente através da floresta.

Damon sentou e tocou sua flauta

de modo que as rochas ressoaram:

Então, la la! ...

E ele me puxou para baixo para ele

e me beijou tão delicadamente, tão docemente,

e eu disse "sopre de novo"

e o bom rapaz soprou aquecido:

Então, la la! ...

Minha paz de espírito está agora perdida,

minha alegria foi embora,

e eu ouço nos meus ouvidos

somente os velhos tons de

Então, la la, le arranha!...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Algumas "revelações" neste cap... Bella começa a ficar mais perto da verdade e Edward encontrou um dom em Alice. _

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**: A fic "Mute", da minha amiga LeiliPattz, está concorrendo a melhor do bimestre, quem já leu e puder votar nela, o link é:_

http:/ polldaddy. com/ poll/ 4299723/ (retirar os espaços)

_Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena, a história é linda!_


	8. Presentes

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Erik Satie "Gymnopedie No. 1": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=GAR0WkIQ6mg&feature=related

* Bartók – 22 duetos para 2 violinos (minha parte favorite começa no 0:55): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Pj5lT-Fy_aU

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Presentes **

Quando eu era mais jovem e ainda vivia com Renée em Phoenix, eu estava em nosso quintal brincando quando vi uma vespa pairando perto de uma cerca. Fiquei paralisada, com medo de que a vespa me picasse. Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, a vespa abandonou tudo o que estava fazendo para fazer exatamente isso. Era como se os meus medos tivessem puxado a vespa e convidado o ferrão afiado para afundar na carne magra um pouco acima do meu tornozelo. Como se os meus medos chamassem pelo fogo que subiu em minhas pernas, me fazendo chorar por minha mãe.

Eu tinha ido até Renée e contado a ela tudo. Em sua forma típica de espírito livre, ela me disse que as vespas podem, de fato, ler as nossas intenções, e que a melhor maneira de lidar com as coisas voadoras que picam, é desejar-lhes uma vida longa e feliz. Por alguma estranha razão, este conselho parece realmente funcionar.

Não sei por que, mas quando eu sonho com o homem no beco, há sempre uma vespa pairando sobre sua cabeça. Eu não sonho com ele muitas vezes.

Eu sempre, no entanto, sonho com Edward Cullen.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Estou muito feliz de encontrar Edward em nosso lugar de sempre no sábado, apesar das provas finais terem acabado. Eu tenho uma lista de coisas a fazer antes de viajar para casa para Forks, mas isso é onde eu realmente quero estar. Ele me dá uma pequena dica triste de um sorriso enquanto eu tento espreitar. Deslizo sob o piano, mesmo que hoje eu prefira olhar para o rosto dele enquanto ele toca.

Esta é a minha tortura atual. Eu preciso estar no seu círculo de som, mas eu não posso estar mais perto sem sentar-me ao lado dele no banco. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar na dobra do piano e olhar para ele também. Parte de mim ama sentir-se perto dele, absorta em sua música e todas as emoções e pensamentos que ele coloca nela. Outra parte de mim quer ser capaz de ver seu rosto e lindas mãos enquanto ele trabalha. Meus pensamentos tornam-se menos do que puros a qualquer hora que começo a assistir suas mãos, e simplesmente há tanto rubor que uma garota pode ter antes de o estranho se transformar em problema. Então eu permaneço em baixo e espreito olhares sob o meu livro. Desta forma eu só pego flashes de beleza, então há menos risco de humilhação. Uma ou duas vezes eu o pego olhando para mim

Hoje, em vez de um livro, estou trabalhando no meu laptop. Eu digo que estou trabalhando, mas estou realmente fazendo macaquices na Wikipédia. Edward está tocando uma música melancólica hoje, a maioria das quais eu reconheço. Melancólico é uma espécie de seu modo padrão, eu acho. Ele começa a tocar uma que eu não conheço, então pergunto a ele o que é.

"Satie, _Gymnopédies_." Ele murmura.

Wikipédia me dá informações suficientes sobre Satie e links para um artigo específico sobre o conjunto de três peças que compõem a _Gymnopédies_. A peça foi inspirada por um poema de Contamine de Latour chamado "Les Antiguidades (O Antigo)".

_Oblique et coupant l'ombre un torrent éclatant_

_Ruisselait en flots d'or sur la dalle polie_

_Où les atomes d'ambre au feu se miroitant_

_Mêlaient leur sarabande à la gymnopédie_

Tradução:

_Oblíquos e sombra de corte de um redemoinho cintilando_

_Fluindo em rajadas de ouro para a laje brilhante _

_Quando os átomos são fogo âmbar brilhante _

_Misturado à sua sarabanda Gymnopédie _

Como se para responder à questão apenas se formando em minha mente enquanto eu lia a linha final, ele começa a tocar a _Sarabande No. 1_, que eu reconheço. Enquanto a primeira parte tinha sido melancólica, mas bonita, eu não gosto desta. É triste e fúnebre, sem qualidades redentoras, na minha opinião. Isso simplesmente parece como inútil chafurdar. Isso me lembra a maneira que eu começo a entrar em pânico quando ele começa aquela expressão sem esperança e com raiva no seu rosto. Isso me lembra o quanto eu tenho que trabalhar para atraí-lo para fora dos estados de ânimo grosseiros nas raras ocasiões em que eu posso. A música faz-me um pouco triste e um pouco enjoada. Edward sem beleza não faz sentido. Eu não sei como ele pode ver-se desta maneira.

Outras investigações revelam que a versão original do _Sarabande_ continha uma dedicação contendo mais versos por Latour:

"Damnation (La Perdition)"

_De repente, os céus se abriram e a maldição caiu_

_Esbarrando e colidindo em um redemoinho gigante _

_E quando eles estavam sozinhos no meio da noite sem sol _

_Eles descobriram que eles eram totalmente pretos. _

_Então eles blasfemaram. _

As palavras confundem-se diante de mim, ondulante de forma zombeteira até uma lágrima escapar. Tenho muito cuidado para respirar tranqüilamente, feliz por estar sob o piano, onde ele não pode me ver.

Deitada aqui, com a tela da música e instrumentos entre nós, parece que eu poderia imaginar um confessionário. Ele acabou de fazer uma espécie de confissão? Será que ele realmente sente-se... literalmente amaldiçoado? Se ele pode realmente acreditar em tal coisa, ele também não acredita em algum tipo de redenção? Talvez eu tenha me tornado muito fantasiosa na minha pesquisa, e sua reprodução é apenas relacionada com o humor, mas conhecendo-o, ele está ciente de todos os detalhes sobre o contexto histórico de cada peça que ele toca. Eu não sei o que ele quer dizer com isso, mas eu quero que ele saiba que estou prestando atenção, pelo menos.

"'No escuro, eu escuto." Cito suavemente, dando a ele poesia por poesia.

Ele ainda está tocando, e eu estou perguntando-me se ele até mesmo me ouviu. Eu prendo a minha respiração, escutando. O humor da música muda sutilmente de melancolia ao devaneio. Ele mudou de volta para a _Gymnopédies_. Eu suspiro de alívio.

"Você escuta, não escuta?" Ele sussurra.

Fecho meu laptop e rastejo debaixo do piano à primeira fileira de assentos da platéia. Pouco antes de atingir o assento ocupado pela minha mochila e casaco, eu paro, hesitante. Eu viro minha cabeça, mas não posso forçar-me a olhar diretamente para ele.

"Eu tenho algo para você." Eu digo, tentando não parecer nervosa.

Há uma questão na sua abordagem cuidadosa. Eu finalmente olho para cima, por cima do meu ombro para ele. Quando ele está concentrado assim é quase engraçado de ver. Eu não posso dizer por que, exatamente, mas ele meio que se parece com fome. Eu me pergunto se estou dando a ele o presente errado, afinal. Acho que mudei de idéia cerca de cinqüenta vezes sobre o que dar a ele, se alguma coisa, estou cerca de meia polegada de distância de recuar. Mas, eu sou uma Swan, e nós cantamos até o fim, tripas em chamas, então eu respiro fundo e começo a cavar na minha mochila.

Eu procuro ao redor por um momento e trago para fora um pacote relativamente grande de brownies embrulhados em papel celofane colorido. Com o canto do meu olho, eu observo a boca de Edward escancarar, mas assim que posso me concentrar nele, ele tem esse sorriso falso totalmente crível estampado no seu rosto.

"Jesus, Edward, eu não fiz brownies para você. Estes são para Alice e Jasper." Eu disse, rindo enquanto ele parece visivelmente aliviado. "Você acha que eu não percebi a sua 'dieta especial'?"

"Dieta especial?" Ele pergunta, parecendo como se eu tivesse chamado a sua mãe de algo ruim.

"Sim, Edward. Eu sei que você não come comida humana normal." Eu respondo timidamente, com vergonha de revelar o quanto eu percebi dos seus hábitos. "A menos que você queira esses? Eu posso sempre fazer mais se-?"

"Não, está tudo bem." Ele interrompe, parecendo sério como um ataque cardíaco. Em outras palavras, parecendo como ele sempre parece. "Por favor, Bella, explique o que você entende por 'comida humana normal'."

Maldição. Eu não quis dizer isso para insultá-lo chamando-o de anormal, mas ainda assim ele não tem realmente feito um grande esforço para se explicar. Eu tomo um fôlego grande, profundo porque, sério, ele deve pensar que sou estúpida.

"Em primeiro lugar, nós saímos juntos mais vezes do que posso contar e eu nunca vi você comer alguma coisa. Número dois, lembre-se, eu ouvi você conversar com seus pais ao telefone. O seu francês pode ser melhor que o meu, mas eu sei que ouvi você falar de caçar veados. Então eu meio que imaginei que você tem tipo um congelador cheio de cervos em sua caverna de morcegos".

"Minha caverna de morcegos?" Ele parece realmente surpreso agora. "Bella, o que-"

"Desculpe, eu tenho a tendência de tagarelar quando estou nervosa." Eu digo, realmente incapaz de filtrar os meus pensamentos agora. "Aqui, Edward. Este é o seu presente".

Meu rosto está ardendo, mas eu achei o que estava procurando e não há como voltar atrás agora. Empurrei o pacote retangular para ele. Está embrulhado em papel vermelho escuro com um laço verde brilhante. Parece um pouco como se eu o embrulhei com meus pés, mas eu juro que não aconteceu dessa forma. Ele pega de mim com cautela e abre. Ele olha para o padrão de labirinto na capa de couro, rapidamente traçando um percurso no labirinto. Isso era tudo Barnes & Noble, não eu, mas meio que se adapta exatamente do mesmo jeito.

É um pequeno livro de couro, em branco quando eu comprei mais de um mês atrás. Comecei a copiar alguns dos meus poemas favoritos na noite em que Edward me tocou pela primeira vez. O primeiro poema, é claro, foi "O Tigre". Os poemas restantes eram bastante normais, coisas que eu tinha estudado na escola, que tinham ficado na minha mente, como _A Canção de Amor de J. Alfred Prufrock,_ de T.S. Eliot, _Ozymandias_, de Shelly, e mais algumas outras, de Shakespeare, Keats, e assim por diante. Eu tinha acrescentado alguns que eu encontrei sozinha, de Neruda, Teasdale, Vallejo, e alguns outros. Eu não sou muito uma artista, mas qualquer um pode fazer uma colagem, então eu encontrei online o que eu não poderia facilmente desenhar e ilustrar cada poema. A primeira foi fácil, e minha inspiração, porque William Blake sozinho se desenhava. Copiei as imagens usando um conjunto de aquarelas baratas e o efeito global foi surpreendentemente convincente. Na época eu não fiz conscientemente para Edward, mas quando o livro foi concluído, eu sabia que queria que ele o tivesse.

Cuidadosamente, ele abre a capa e eu coro, sabendo o que ele está lendo.

_Para Edward, e todas as coisas que eu nunca digo. _

_Sua, Bella. _

Sua cabeça estala para cima e ele olha para mim, sem palavras. Eu preciso deixá-lo fora do gancho aqui, então eu me inclino e viro para a próxima página, mostrando o poema de Blake. Um tigre bonito que causa arrepios do que eu tinha a intenção de pintar olha para mim com um olho amarelo, perfurante. Estou vendo o livro de cabeça para baixo e parece todos os tipos de ridículo para mim agora.

"É meio bobo, eu sei, mas espero que esteja tudo bem. Você pode ter os brownies, se você os preferir em vez de alguma poesia aleatória." Eu digo nervosamente, ansiosa para pegar o livro de volta antes que eu me envergonhe ainda mais. Eu estendo minha mão para ele.

"De jeito nenhum, Bella. Isto é meu. Eu quero isso." Ele o coloca em seu peito e sacode sua cabeça para mim, sorrindo amplamente. Tenho certeza que ele está brincando comigo, mas, quem pode se importar enquanto ele está feliz assim? "Eu fiz uma coisa para você também, mas eu não a trouxe comigo. Eu estava pensando em dá-la a você esta noite. Você disse que iria para a festa de mistura de Belas Artes, não foi?"

"Você está brincando? Alice me mataria no meu sono se eu não fosse. Eu tenho que tomar um rumo na cabine do DJ. Você vai estar lá?" Hoje à noite está começando a parecer muito, muito melhor.

"Sim. Eu ia propor que eu viesse buscá-la em torno das sete e poderíamos ir juntos. Eu poderia te dar o seu presente então. Isso soa razoável para você?"

Soava quase como um encontro até que você usou a palavra _razoável_, Edward. Isso meio que soava como um encontro, de qualquer maneira. Eu apenas aceno minha cabeça, não confiando em mim mesma com um vocabulário mais complexo.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Edward bate na minha porta _precisamente_ às sete horas. Eu aliso minha saia e ajusto a minha blusa, verificando-me no espelho uma última vez. Abro a porta e sinto as borboletas.

"Onde está o meu presente?" Eu digo, para manter-me de dizer a ele o quão quente ele está.

Eu sou uma idiota. Fecho meus olhos e inclino minha cabeça contra a borda da porta, mas eu ainda posso sentir seu perfume sedutor e sua atração magnética.

"Você está linda, Bella." Ele murmura, pegando minha mão e colocando um pacote fino e angular nela, sem dúvida um CD. Eu finalmente olho para ele e seus olhos escuros estão brilhando com diversão.

"Assim como você, Edward." Eu suspiro sonhadoramente.

Ele realmente está. Ele está vestindo uma camisa branca de botão com uma jaqueta e jeans, o que não parece extravagante a menos que você note – e, menino, eu noto - que suas roupas todas parecem estar perfeitamente adaptadas à sua constituição magra e atlética. Olho para baixo em sua mão ainda apoiando a minha e percebo o devastador toque final: abotoaduras de brilhantes tendo algum tipo de desenho intrincado. Abotoaduras - embora geralmente usadas pelos muito ricos e/ou muito gay - parecem ser a minha kryptonita. Isso é algo que eu nunca diria a Jacob, ou qualquer um dos caras da Forks High, mas tivesse alguns deles optado por usar abotoaduras, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que minha virgindade teria ido há muito tempo.

"Desculpe." Eu sorrio me desculpando, "Eu não queria parecer tão gananciosa".

"Eu não pensaria isso de você." Ele ri. "Normalmente você é a única trazendo presentes".

"Só coisas pequenas." Eu digo com desdém. "Nunca nada caro".

"Talvez, mas é sempre pensado. Você percebe as coisas sobre as pessoas. Você é assustadoramente atenta, sabe".

Não o suficiente para entender você, amigo. Pelo menos não por enquanto, mas eu vou. Escondo o meu sorriso quando abro o pacote. Está perfeitamente embrulhado, claro, em papel branco brilhante com uma fita dourada. No interior há um CD. O estojo é semi-transparente, com uma tonalidade azul. O CD em si é brilhante e prata. Eu reconheço a caligrafia elegante de Edward nas palavras escritas no disco brilhante:

_Canção de Ninar para Bella_

"Isto é seu? Algo que você escreveu?" Eu pergunto, incrédula.

"Mm-hmm." Ele diz, assentindo. Ele parece envergonhado.

Quando ele disse que tinha feito alguma coisa, eu não sabia se o meu presente o tinha colocado no local. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava trazendo com ele. Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso. Eu começo a ir para o meu computador para colocá-lo, mas ele me impede.

"Agora não." Ele diz, parecendo aflito. "Apenas me prometa que vai ouvi-la durante a pausa".

Estou muito feliz que eu me arrisquei com o livro agora. Algo me diz que se eu não tivesse dado a ele, eu não teria a menor idéia agora que ele me escreveu uma canção. Minha auto-dúvida começa a desaparecer e eu olho para ele com novos olhos. Algo faísca dentro de mim. Eu não sei o que é, mas é tão forte que eu quase sinto que eu deveria ter medo dele, mas eu não tenho. Parece como um trem se aproximando e tanto vai me achatar como me dar o passeio da minha vida. Eu ainda posso ver a hesitação e pesar espreitando em seus olhos expressivos, mas eu não acho que tenha nada a ver com qualquer inadequação minha.

"Vou ouvi-lo hoje à noite." Eu prometo, pegando suas mãos nas minhas. "Obrigada".

Trago suas mãos mais perto do meu rosto e inspeciono suas abotoaduras. Elas parecem francesas para mim: grossas e douradas, com uma superfície plana decorada por escudos branco e azul esmaltados. Em cada escudo um leão está sobre o trevo, e uma mão sem corpo paira sobre sua cabeça, encimada por um coração desenhado que lembra um anel claddagh*****.

_*__Anel claddagh__: as características do anel claddagh são duas mãos segurando um coração e, geralmente, encimado por uma coroa. Os elementos deste símbolo são freqüentemente correspondentes às qualidades do amor (coração), amizade (mãos) e lealdade (coroa)._

"Suas abotoaduras são lindas." Eu digo, tentando esconder qualquer vestígio de pensamento impuro no meu tom de admiração. Meu coração está batendo descontroladamente.

"É o meu brasão de família. Todos usamos algo para representá-la em todos os momentos. Supõe-se que nos lembra de quem somos." Ele toca um dos brasões levemente, em seguida o bate algumas vezes e toma uma respiração profunda.

"Vocês _todos_ o usam? Quantos de vocês estão incluídos nesse 'todos'?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

"Cinco, incluindo eu. Meu irmão, sua esposa, nossos pais".

"Isso parece meio sério, como se você estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa... separada, talvez, do resto do mundo?" Eu fico olhando para a mão acima do leão e penso nas atitudes formais e sérias de Edward.

"Esse é o meu pai. Ele é um homem incrível, muito compassivo. Ele amaria você." Ele diz, sorrindo para mim suavemente.

Tenho certeza que as minhas entranhas derreteram, mas posso dizer que ele está pensando em sua família, então eu não pulo nele. É preciso muita força de vontade para não pular, francamente. Se ele não fosse uns bons 20 centímetros mais alto do que eu, eu provavelmente não seria capaz de resistir.

Pego meu casaco mais bonito do meu minúsculo armário do dormitório e Edward me ajuda a vesti-lo, suas mãos persistindo por um instante sobre os meus ombros. Eu posso sentir sua presença elétrica atrás de mim, apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Quero recostar-me contra ele, mas algo me diz para não fazer isso, então eu apenas fico parada. Eventualmente eu o sinto se afastar e olho para cima para vê-lo segurando a porta aberta para mim.

"Vamos?" Ele pergunta, como alguém de um romance vitoriano.

"Oh, vamos." Respondo, sorrindo.

Quando chegamos à festa, percebo que a mistura ainda não tinha ocorrido, exceto no pátio dos fumantes em frente à entrada para o átrio de Belas Artes. Reconheço alguns músicos de jazz das minhas aulas de história da música. Todos eles parecem pedras, mas se você arranhar a superfície, você achará que eles são inteligentes como o inferno, perdendo apenas para os pianistas em ordem de inteligência geral. No interior, os alunos estão agindo aglutinados em conjunto, concorrendo por risadas e atenção. Há apenas poucos alunos de ópera e eles parecem irritados, como de costume. Um punhado de dançarinos está testando seu equilíbrio em uma borda fina de arquitetura que faz fronteira com um grupo de árvores de figo, e um enxame massivo de alunos de orquestra nas mesas de refresco como um enxame de abelhas. Não vejo qualquer estudante de arte, embora alguns possam ter saído para fumar. Você pode geralmente dizer quem são pelas manchas de tinta em suas roupas.

Estou perguntando-me por que a sórdida música techno parou quando um flash à nossa esquerda captura a minha atenção e eu localizo Alice sorrindo na tela de sua câmera digital.

"Aqui está uma bela imagem." Ela me mostra, e eu sorrio de acordo.

Na pequena tela, Edward está me olhando fixamente enquanto estou entrando na sala. Nós dois estamos sorrindo secretamente. É de longe a imagem mais lisonjeira que já vi de mim mesma. Edward, é claro, parece impressionante. Eu entrego a Alice sua câmera, insegura quanto ao fato de Edward ver isso porque estou muito nervosa para olhá-lo no momento.

"Envia uma cópia para o meu e-mail?" Eu pergunto, um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu estava planejando isso." Ela sorri.

"Você se importaria de me enviar uma cópia também?" Edward surpreende-me perguntando.

"Eu estava planejando isso também. Hey, Edward, você se importaria terrivelmente de me ajudar? Jasper e eu vamos tocar um dueto, e eu adoraria se você pudesse tirar um monte de fotos para mim. Bella, eu preciso de você para assumir a cabine do DJ no momento que nosso dueto acabar. Esteja pronta quando eu acenar para você porque há essa estudante de teatro com um gosto horrível arruinando a minha lista pessoal da festa. É o nosso som stereo de casa, então você já sabe como trabalhar os botões. Edward, você sabe como usar esta câmera?" Você nunca adivinharia que Alice era originalmente do Sul pela rapidez com que ela está falando.

"Sim, minha mãe tem uma igualzinha a esta. Câmera legal, muito pequena, senhora." Edward pisca para ela um meio sorriso provocador enquanto ela dá um tapa em seu braço.

"Maldição, Cullen." Ela diz. "Você é muito mais sólido do que parece. Lembre-me para nunca mais bater em você de novo. Coisa boa que essa é a minha mão de tocar o arco".

Eu ficaria com ciúmes, exceto que Alice não está flertando. Sua mão está vermelho brilhante, mas seus dedos parecem estar bem quando ela os flexiona experimentalmente.

Jasper se aproxima de nós carregando dois estojos de violino. Ele me beija na bochecha em saudação e acena para Edward, entregando a Alice um dos estojos. Ela os define em uma mesa próxima e pega seu lindo violino.

"Hey, pessoal. Vocês estão prontos para assistir eu me humilhar no violino?" Ele brinca, acariciando um bloco de cor âmbar de resina no arco de Alice. Ele entrega o arco para Alice e repete o processo em seu próprio arco enquanto ela rapidamente ajusta seu violino.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava." Eu digo, encantada. Até agora eu vi Jasper tocar piano, guitarra e contrabaixo. Ele não é um tocador vistoso, mas muito competente.

"Alice esteve me ensinando." Ele explica, fazendo uma pausa para ajustar o seu violino ao dela. "Fiquei obcecado com a estrutura harmônica de Bartok recentemente e encontrei este dueto de violino. Eles são quentes como o inferno. Ou talvez seja apenas o que sinto por fazer música saltando da página com a minha linda ciganinha".

É a vez de ela corar quando ela empilha os estojos dos violinos ordenadamente sob uma dobra afastada do palco. Ele beija o pescoço dela suavemente e lentamente até que seu rubor aprofunda e ela chuta sua canela.

"Você está com problemas, Senhor." Ela adverte ameaçadoramente, tentando se recompor.

"Oh, estou contando com isso, Anjo." Ele sorri de volta. "Depois de você".

Eles caminham até uma pequena plataforma e Jasper discursa para o ambiente. De alguma maneira ele parece mais alto, mais loiro, e, de alguma forma, brilhante, e todo mundo pára para olhar sem ele ter que fazer qualquer coisa drástica para chamar a atenção de todos. Sua voz parece mais alta do que o habitual, mas completamente natural e absolutamente à vontade.

"Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo à mistura de férias da Aliança de Estudantes de Belas Artes, especialmente àqueles de vocês que trabalharam tão duro para ajudar a colocá-lo em conjunto. Alice e eu gostaríamos de tocar uma pequena canção em apreço".

"Jasper é encarregado de alguma coisa?" Pergunto a Edward, confusa.

"Você não sabia? Ele é o presidente da AEBA pelo segundo ano agora." Ele responde. "Eu não sou muito envolvido, mas ele é muito popular entre os estudantes e a administração. Ele parece ter um talento especial para ser representante e descobrir como resolver conflitos, e ele faz isso parecer completamente sem esforço".

Estou chocada que Edward sabe tanto sobre as opiniões das pessoas. Ele raramente fala com alguém fora do nosso pequeno círculo. Além de Alice, Ângela, Jasper e eu, ele parece incrivelmente desconfortável com a maioria das pessoas. Ele me pega olhando para ele e aponta para o palco enquanto a música começa.

Alice e Jasper são absolutamente cativantes. A música soa como do Leste Europeu e tem uma qualidade astuta, misteriosa nela. Logo ela decola em uma perseguição gloriosa e vejo que Jasper está certo. Eles não estão movendo seus pés e eles estão completamente vestidos, mas, de alguma forma, eles conseguem infundir um inegável erotismo em seu dueto. Alice toca a parte mais desafiadora graciosamente, seu corpo balançando sutilmente, fazendo-me pensar em uma ninfa na floresta. Um sorriso tímido brinca em seu rosto enquanto a linha sátira de Jasper segue atrás dela com determinação implacável. O corpo dele se curva ligeiramente para o dela, e eles parecem mais com um conjunto combinado do que pessoas individuais, apesar de suas diferenças em altura e cor.

Ambos são atores carismáticos separados, mas juntos eles iluminam o pequeno tablado, como se fosse o centro do palco no Met. A canção termina e o ambiente irrompe em aplausos estridentes. Jasper beija Alice leve e demoradamente na boca, e eu quase posso sentir uma onda de luxúria indireta passar por cima da multidão. Eu espreito um olhar para Edward, que está realmente olhando para mim com um olhar que queima seu caminho para meus dedos dos pés. Alguns assovios da platéia finalmente conseguem a atenção de Alice, assim como a minha, e ela rindo me dá o sinal.

"Oops." Eu grito, como se eu tivesse sido pega vendo pornografia, e pulo fora para a cabine do DJ. Eu mal faço isso antes que uma estudante de teatro de gênero ambíguo, mas decididamente parecendo gótica, possa chegar ao iPod do Poder. Eu consigo encontrar uma música decente para tocar enquanto tento recuperar lista de músicas de Alice.

"Hey." Ela respira, pegando o iPod de mim antes de eu encontrá-lo. "Obrigada por nos salvar de mais música techno ruim".

"Sem problemas." Eu sorrio. "Alice, isso foi incrível! Vocês estavam pegando fogo lá em cima".

"Aquele homem é mau." Ela solta uma gargalhada surpreendentemente profunda, sexy e cora. "Às vezes ele faz isso só para energizar uma performance. Não que eu esteja reclamando, veja só. Eu sou a única que consegue ver a incrível pós-festa, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Performance em frente a uma multidão definitivamente acentua a sua libido".

"Sim, eu meio que tive essa impressão vendo vocês dois." Eu ri, surpresa que não estou mais envergonhada por nossa troca picante. "Hey, eu não tinha idéia de que Jasper é o presidente da AEBA. Como ele tem tempo para ser tutor?"

"Oh, você já o viu." Ela explica brilhantemente. "Ele quase nunca se estressa com alguma coisa, mas ele gosta de ajudar as pessoas a resolver problemas. Ele só pega alunos que gosta também. Ele diz que é uma mão dupla, ajudando as pessoas boas a sentirem-se bem e elas sempre voltam para ajudá-lo no final. E ele está certo, as pessoas estão sempre dispostas a ajudá-lo sempre que ele pede. A maioria deles deve-lhe favores, embora ele nunca olhe para isso desse jeito Para ele é apenas muito... eu não sei, a energia positiva que flui para frente e para trás. Se alguém fica do seu lado ruim, ele geralmente os ignora e eles normalmente vão embora".

"O que acontece se eles não vão embora?" Eu pergunto, sentindo que há mais.

"Más notícias para eles, é o que é. Guerra, e ninguém é melhor na guerra do que Jazz." Ela diz ameaçadoramente. "Hey, o que está acontecendo com Edward? Vocês dois finalmente oficializaram o namoro, ou o quê?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu respondo com sinceridade. "Acredito em você agora quando você me diz que ele gosta de mim. Mas algo ainda o está segurando".

"É melhor descobrir, garota, antes que vocês dois explodam em frustração sexual. Eu acho que vocês estavam chegando perto da combustão espontânea quando eu estava tentando chamar sua atenção alguns minutos atrás".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Estou pensando sobre o conselho de Alice enquanto Edward me leva de volta para o meu dormitório.

"Os dormitórios fecham amanhã para a pausa." Edward diz calmamente.

"Você vive em um dormitório?" Pergunto, finalmente criando coragem.

Ele fica quieto por um momento, como se estivesse em debate. Eu nunca vi a sua casa, e começo a me perguntar se isso é parte do seu grande segredo. Talvez ele tenha uma namorada que more com ele. Ele está certo como o inferno em não gastar muito tempo com ela, se ele tem. A maioria das minhas horas de vigília envolvem, de alguma forma, a presença de Edward, mesmo que na maior parte apenas vislumbrando-o na biblioteca, ou nas salas do conservatório.

"Eu tenho um apartamento eficiente não muito longe daqui." Ele diz finalmente. "É superficial, não muito mais do que uma unidade de armazenamento para a minha música e roupas, além de um sofá-cama e banheiro. Eu tenho as chaves do edifício de música e normalmente estou praticando se eu não estou com você".

Tenho que firmar minha respiração. Sinto que nós estamos circulando em torno da grande questão de que estamos juntos, e eu continuo sentindo uma barreira quase impenetrável entre nós. Estou tentando formular algum tipo de pergunta que vai me ajudar a quebrar quando ele interrompe o silêncio.

"Você está indo para casa para a pausa, então?" Ele pergunta de forma neutra. Eu odeio esse tom.

"Sim. Eu dirijo de volta para Forks amanhã." Eu digo, incapaz de manter a tristeza da minha voz. "Você vai visitar sua família na Europa?"

Eu não posso imaginar duas semanas e meia sem ele.

"Eu fui convidado, é claro." Ele responde no mesmo tom. "Mas há aqui algo que eu realmente preciso tomar conta, então eu provavelmente vou ficar na área".

Um silêncio carregado paira no ar. Nós nos aproximamos do meio-fio junto à entrada do meu dormitório e ele coloca o carro no estacionamento, deixando o motor morrer.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." Eu digo tão baixo que não estou certa de que ele possa me ouvir.

Ele me ouviu. Sua cabeça chicoteia para me encarar, mas eu não posso olhar para ele. Estou olhando para as minhas mãos, querendo que o meu rosto se acalme.

"Eu estive em Forks antes." Ele diz. "Foi há um longo tempo, mas eu não me importaria de dirigir até lá para ver você".

"É uma viagem de três horas e meia." Eu protesto. "Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar em algum lugar no meio, como Port Angeles ou Port Ludlow?"

"Eu realmente não me importo de dirigir para Forks." Ele ri. "Mas se você preferir, nós poderíamos nos encontrar em Port Angeles para um filme, talvez ir na livraria de lá. Existem alguns pontos excelentes de caminhadas no Olympic National Forest, se você estiver sentindo-se aventureira".

Antes que eu possa falar saindo disso, eu me inclino rapidamente e o beijo suavemente no rosto, perto do canto da sua boca. Ele congela, absolutamente imóvel, olhos fechados. Espero não ter acabado de estragar tudo.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu sussurro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para sair.

Enquanto estou deslizando meu cartão de passe através do bloqueio de segurança, Edward está lá, abrindo a porta de entrada para o dormitório para mim. Estou surpresa porque não o vi, tão rápido e silencioso.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele diz baixinho, mas ele não me beija de volta. "Doces sonhos".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Enquanto arrumo minha mala para a viagem para casa, estou mais confusa do que nunca. Seria bom saber se eu acabei de ser convidada para sair no meu segundo encontro, ou meu primeiro, ou se sou uma residente permanente da Zona de Amiga. Eu pego as memórias dele que venho colecionando todo o semestre e examino uma por uma. Tento ver cada momento de forma clara e retirando qualquer ilusão romântica ou dúvida em excesso. Cada olhar, carícia, e desfile de palavras em minha mente, em busca de padrões e não encontrando nada.

Eu mentalmente deito esses tesouros na minha frente com tanto cuidado como os pertences físicos que eu carrego para levar para casa. Quando eu toco os presentes que já embrulhei para Charlie, Billy, e Jake, eu me lembro dos três homens sábios da história de Natal. Eles não são três reis, mas eles certamente são chefes, e eu não posso esperar para vê-los novamente. O pensamento me faz sorrir.

Penso nas palavras finais de Edward para mim esta noite e, finalmente, pego o meu presente dele depois de trocar para as roupas de dormir e subo na minha cama estreita. Posiciono minhas pequenas caixas de som do computador para que eu as ouça logo acima da minha cabeça, como eu faço quando sento debaixo do piano.

A canção de ninar começa simples, apenas uma melodia vagamente familiar com uma estrutura de reposição de apoio. Logo, porém, os sons exuberantes de sua música me lavam implacavelmente, como as ondas contra o cais. Cada frase da melodia encantadora trai o desejo dele. Um padrão de rotação harmônica sussurra desejo e grita de frustração. Este é um choque de mente e espírito. É uma chamada e resposta, sem resolução. Acima de tudo, a melodia hipnótica se mantém estável, nunca completamente dominada pelos acordes caóticos de baixo. Estou maravilhada com a complexidade de tudo isso, mas, de alguma forma, eu caio no sono.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O relacionamento deles parece estar evoluindo... a troca de presentes foi tão linda..._

_O próximo cap. é uma cena extra do que acontece quando Jasper e Alice vão para casa depois da festa..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. OUTTAKE – Jogos do Amor JASPER & ALICE

**Nota da Autora: **Esta cena extra inédita do capítulo 7 (Presentes) é um presente para MsKathy, que implorou para isso tão lindamente.

**AVISO:** Jasper e Alice não são tão inocentes como Edward e Bella. Este lemon picante reflete isso.

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 7 – Jogos do Amor (Jasper & Alice)**

Do Capítulo 7:

_"Alice esteve me ensinando." Ele explica, fazendo uma pausa para ajustar o seu violino ao dela. "Fiquei obcecado com a estrutura harmônica de Bartok recentemente e encontrei este dueto de violino. Eles são quentes como o inferno. Ou talvez seja apenas o que sinto por fazer música saltando da página com a minha linda ciganinha"._

_É a vez de ela corar quando ela empilha os estojos dos violinos ordenadamente sob uma dobra afastada do palco. Ele beija o pescoço dela suavemente e lentamente até que seu rubor aprofunda e ela chuta sua canela._

_"Você está com problemas, Senhor." Ela adverte ameaçadoramente, tentando se recompor._

_"Oh, estou contando com isso, Anjo." Ele sorri de volta. "Depois de você"._

_Eles caminham até uma pequena plataforma e Jasper discursa para o ambiente. De alguma maneira ele parece mais alto, mais loiro, e, de alguma forma, brilhante, e todo mundo pára para olhar sem ele ter que fazer qualquer coisa drástica para chamar a atenção de todos. Sua voz parece mais alta do que o habitual, mas completamente natural e absolutamente à vontade._

_"Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo à mistura de férias da Aliança de Estudantes de Belas Artes, especialmente àqueles de vocês que trabalharam tão duro para ajudar a colocá-lo em conjunto. Alice e eu gostaríamos de tocar uma pequena canção em apreço"._

_... Alice e Jasper são absolutamente cativantes. A música soa como do Leste Europeu e tem uma qualidade astuta, misteriosa nela. Logo ela decola em uma perseguição gloriosa e vejo que Jasper está certo. Eles não estão movendo seus pés e eles estão completamente vestidos, mas, de alguma forma, eles conseguem infundir um inegável erotismo em seu dueto. Alice toca a parte mais desafiadora graciosamente, seu corpo balançando sutilmente, fazendo-me pensar em uma ninfa na floresta. Um sorriso tímido brinca em seu rosto enquanto a linha sátira de Jasper segue atrás dela com determinação implacável. O corpo dele se curva ligeiramente para o dela, e eles parecem mais com um conjunto combinado do que pessoas individuais, apesar de suas diferenças em altura e cor._

_Ambos são atores carismáticos separados, mas juntos eles iluminam o pequeno tablado, como se fosse o centro do palco no Met. A canção termina e o ambiente irrompe em aplausos estridentes. Jasper beija Alice leve e demoradamente na boca, e eu quase posso sentir uma onda de luxúria indireta passar por cima da multidão. Eu espreito um olhar para Edward, que está realmente olhando para mim com um olhar que queima seu caminho para meus dedos dos pés. Alguns assovios da platéia finalmente conseguem a atenção de Alice, assim como a minha, e ela rindo me dá o sinal._

_"Oops." Eu grito, como se eu tivesse sido pega vendo pornografia, e pulo fora para a cabine do DJ. Eu mal faço isso antes que uma estudante de teatro de gênero ambíguo, mas decididamente parecendo gótica, possa chegar ao iPod do Poder. Eu consigo encontrar uma música decente para tocar enquanto tento recuperar lista de músicas de Alice._

_"Hey." Ela respira, pegando o iPod de mim antes de eu encontrá-lo. "Obrigada por nos salvar de mais música techno ruim"._

_"Sem problemas." Eu sorrio. "Alice, isso foi incrível! Vocês estavam pegando fogo lá em cima"._

_"Aquele homem é mau." Ela solta uma gargalhada surpreendentemente profunda, sexy e cora. "Às vezes ele faz isso só para energizar uma performance. Não que eu esteja reclamando, veja só. Eu sou a única que consegue ver a incrível pós-festa, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Performance em frente a uma multidão definitivamente acentua a sua libido"._

← **Ж →**

"Casa de novo, casa de novo, gingado excitante." Ele disse, olhando para a bunda elegante de Alice quando ela saltou através da porta aberta para o apartamento deles.

Jasper segurou a porta aberta para a sua esposa, apesar de ter sido um pouco complicado, pois seus braços estavam carregados com várias caixas pesadas de equipamentos de som. Ele sempre mantinha a porta aberta para uma dama. Foi a maneira que sua mãe o ensinou e, como seu pai sempre disse por trás das costas da sua mãe, era uma excelente desculpa para dar uma boa olhada indo _e_ vindo. Homem esperto, seu pai.

Por mais que ele a tivesse provocado esta noite, ele quase esperava que ela começasse a se despir imediatamente, como ela gostava de fazer quando ele começava a perturbá-la em público. Ela entraria pela porta, tagarelando como de costume. Ele saberia que ele tinha pressionado os limites certos quando ela desprezaria seus sapatos imediatamente. Se ela tirasse sua blusa _antes_ dos sapatos, ele sabia que estava dentro com ela montando e ela provavelmente quereria fazer toda a cavalgada. Se ela usava saltos e não os tirava, bem, ele sabia que ela era jogo para simplesmente qualquer coisa.

Esta noite, ela nem se despiu e nem descartou os sapatos, como ela normalmente faria, empilhando-os ordenadamente em uma daquelas prateleiras planas de sapatos IKEA ao lado da porta. Ela foi direto para o seu laptop, em vez disso, iniciando-o e cavando ao redor em torno daquela antiga escrivaninha feminina que ela tanto amava.

Curioso, confuso, mas destemido, ele mantinha seus olhos sobre ela quando depositou seus cartões e trancou a porta, com o cuidado de usar os dois trincos e a corrente também. Quando ela não estava em casa, ele simplesmente a deixava desbloqueada. A bunda dela oscilava, fazendo o tecido de seda da saia flutuar de forma conveniente ao redor das suas pernas, a bainha subindo e descendo enquanto ela se movia, apenas o suficiente para mantê-lo hipnotizado por um momento até que ela gritou em triunfo. Os olhos se estreitaram em seu traseiro deliciosamente drapeado, ele a perseguiu, disposto a interromper qualquer porra que ela tivesse em sua mente.

"Ah, eu achei!" Ela segurava um cabo parecendo não descrito e sentou-se, perdendo por pouco as mãos dele quando ele estendeu a mão dele para ela.

"As fotos podem esperar, Alice." Ele disse suavemente, lentamente afastando a cortina preta do cabelo dela para expor a coluna de ouro do seu pescoço.

Ela fingiu ignorá-lo quando ele acariciou o pescoço dela com o seu nariz, mas ele conhecia o corpo dela assim como o seu. Seu tremor a delatou e ele sabia que, se ele olhasse, os olhos dela estariam vidrados e brilhantes. Ele aspirou e sorriu sombriamente com a mistura do seu cheiro natural misturado com o perfume que ela usava quando ela queria, sobretudo, conseguir alguma coisa. Ela sabia que o perfume de _Lolita Lempicka_ o deixava louco. Ele nunca a tomava quando ela o colocava primeiro, no entanto, porque só melhorava enquanto a noite avançava. Poucas horas de dança e a diferença faria com que ele se comportasse como um animal.

Não doeu saber que ela mantinha o frasco de perfume brilhante em forma de maçã aninhando com sua lingerie mais sexy, e que ela só usava um quando ela estava usando o outro. Usar este perfume era como acenar a capa vermelha na frente do touro, e ela sabia disso.

Inferno, era por que ela fazia isso.

A primeira vez que ela o usou, ele a tinha tomado, um pouco rudemente, de fato, em uma escadaria após um balé onde ela tocou na orquestra. Foi Prokofiev, com algumas particularmente sugestivas, quase eróticas, encenações. Ele ficou impressionado com a luxúria, uma vez que ele sempre estava em grandes multidões assistindo algo sensual, não que ele alguma vez tivesse contado a alguém. Ele a tinha guiado para longe da multidão e até uma escada lateral até que ele tivesse razoável certeza de que ninguém estava por perto. Então ele estendeu para levantar a saia dela com uma mão, levantar sua blusa com a outra e beijá-la tão profundamente que ela não teve muita chance de protestar. Tivesse ela tentado, ele teria parado, mas ele tinha trabalhado cada ponto doce que ele sabia que funcionaria nela simultaneamente: pescoço, mamilo e sua protuberância, na esperança de que ela esqueceria seu próprio nome, quanto mais que eles estavam em público. Parte dele tinha ficado horrorizada com suas ações até que ele se sentiu quão excitada ela estava, como ela gemia seu nome, como _ela_ tinha sido aquela a abrir sua calça e como ela não tinha protestado, exceto quando ele tinha abrandado. Isso foi, se ele fosse totalmente honesto, na noite em que ele primeiramente pensou em pedir a ela para se casar com ele.

Desde então, eles transaram em lugares públicos por diversas vezes e tinham quase sido pegos mais de uma vez. Uma das garçonetes do Keys teve suas suspeitas, mas Jasper pensou que ele tinha jogado fora como um agarrar de bunda um pouco suave no fundo do beco razoavelmente bem. Jasper esperava que ela não ficasse zangada com ele por esperar até que chegassem em casa, mas ele não queria ficar quieto depois da festa e ele não queria que nenhuma roupa ficasse no caminho. Ele queria sexo selvagem, corpos nus, algemas macias e vendas, de balançar os lustres, ou, como ele gostava de chamá-lo, sexo de _casados_.

"Luz da minha vida, fogo da minha virilidade. Meu pecado, minha alma." Ele murmurou, raspando seus dentes levemente ao longo do pescoço dela. Ele sabia que ela adorava quando ele citava Nabokov*****. Suas perversões eram sempre elegantes, e sua arte sempre um pouco pervertida, se você soubesse o que procurar.

_*__Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov__ (__São Petesburgo, 22/04/1899 – Montreaux, Suíça, 02/07/1977): __escritor russo, autor do famoso livro "Lolita", de 1955._

Um pequeno tremor quase a fez desistir, mas ela também estreitou os olhos e manteve o foco enquanto enviava as fotos da sua câmera digital para o seu computador. A pasta de arquivos apareceu na tela e as fotos começaram a enchê-la em rápida e intermitente sucessão.

"Espere, eu prometi enviar esta foto hoje a noite." Ela disse quando a imagem de Edward e Bella apareceu na tela. Ela clicou em editar e tirou o olho vermelho. Ela percebeu que Edward estava muito pior do que Bella, o que era estranho, uma vez que eles estavam na mesma iluminação. Era quase como se o seu olho inteiro não fosse nada além de pupila. "Ahhh, eles não são adoráveis? Olhe para o jeito que ele está olhando para ela e ela está simplesmente olhando ao redor, totalmente cega como ele está na dela".

"Sim, é incrível quão alheias algumas garotas podem ser quando você está tentando trabalhar o seu charme sobre elas".

Ela quase riu dele, mas manteve seu rosto parado, optando por equilibrar o brilho e o contraste da foto até que a cor do cabelo de Edward estivesse certa. Ela não fez barulho, nem um gemido, ou um guincho quando o hálito quente dele entrou em seu ouvido, junto com várias idéias sujas que ele tinha para mais tarde. Ela não tentou detê-lo quando ele estendeu sua mão sob a camisa dela e beliscou seus mamilos através do seu sutiã, mas quando ele foi para o fecho, de repente ela precisava trocar o papel na impressora.

"Maldição, mulher, eu estou tentando chamar sua atenção aqui." Ele gritou em frustração, pegando absolutamente nenhuma reação dela. "Agora, você disse que eu teria problemas e eu quero algum problema. Ou você vai dar para mim, ou eu vou dá-lo a você, mas eu quero algum problema sexual!"

Ela rapidamente digitou, acrescentando uma curta linha enquanto o anexo carregava e, com seus dentes afundando em sua bochecha para não rir na ampliação do sotaque sulista dele, ela finalmente clicou em _enviar_.

"Jazz?" Ela perguntou em tom de conversa quando ela se abaixou sob a mesa e saiu do outro lado.

Ele estava ocupado demais admirando sua bunda enquanto a saia subia para perceber que ela tinha colocado uma certa distância de perseguição entre eles.

"Jazz, baby, você diria que eu estou fazendo isso fácil, ou dando-lhe o _problema_?"

Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, deixando a sua frustração tomar o foco.

"Oh, você está nele agora, garotinha." Ele disse, examinando o terreno.

Os olhos dela ficaram selvagens com a excitação e ela riu, correndo fora do alcance no momento anterior ao que ele se lançou para ela.

Ela realmente queria que ele trabalhasse por esta noite. Ela queria que ele trabalhasse para conseguir. Ele mudou de tática, tentando confundi-la. Ela sabia que ele faria.

"Você acha que é tão divertido deixar-me toda molhada para você e me colocar no palco, fazendo-me me preocupar em obter as notas certas, não é?" Ela provocou, delicadamente pulando para cima do balcão da cozinha quando ele tirou os sapatos e meias.

"É como a resina no arco, baby, você sabe que você toca melhor assim." Ele disse, desabotoando suas calças primeiro. Seu pênis esticado contra sua boxer, mas ele tomou seu tempo, olhando para ela enquanto dobrava suas roupas muito nitidamente e as colocava na mesa de café como se pertencessem ali.

Ela lambeu seus lábios quando ele ficou completamente nu. Ele parecia bom nu - ele jogava basquete com freqüência e tinha o físico para mostrar isso – músculos longos e magros com poder nos braços e ombros. Ele tinha uma bunda um pouco arredondada e musculosa, e ele sabia como movê-la. E na frente, bem, seu pênis se destacava, também longo, mas grosso e rosa escuro. Ele viu os olhos dela ficarem enormes quando ela olhou para ele, e andou calmamente na direção dela.

Ela afastou-se no último minuto e saiu em disparada para fora da cozinha. Não era um grande apartamento e ele a pegou depois de apenas dois passos largos para o corredor. Ele a agarrou pelo tornozelo, depois pela sua cintura, e a arrastou para ele, tendo o cuidado para não machucá-la. Ele prendeu as mãos dela atrás das suas costas, e as segurou lá com uma mão enquanto tirava os sapatos dela com a outra. Se não houvesse uma diferença de mais de 30 cm em suas alturas, isto teria sido impossível, mas era bastante fácil de manipulá-la.

Ele enfiou seus tornozelos debaixo do braço e deslizou sua mão ao redor, fazendo cócegas na bunda dela através da sua meia-calça de seda, até ela rir e se contorcer em protesto.

"Você vai ser boa?" Ele perguntou, mordendo os peitos dela através do tecido.

"Não, Jasper." Ela riu.

Ele deu uma palmada na bunda dela, forte, e ela gemeu.

_Boa menina_, ele pensou, e deu uma palmada nela novamente.

"Você tem uma boca em você, você sabe disso?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Sim? Bem, talvez você devesse colocar alguma coisa nela e ver o que acontece".

Ele ignorou sua provocação e começou a desabotoar a blusa dela com sua língua enquanto ela se contorcia debaixo da sua mão fazendo cócegas. Levou uma eternidade para ele terminar o primeiro botão. Ela precisava de mais.

"Jasper!" Ela gritou, agora tentando angular a parte inferior do seu corpo para obter mais atrito contra a sua mão.

"Sim, Alice?" Ele perguntou, rindo dela enquanto ela lutava. "Você quer alguma coisa, querida?"

Ele estava apenas brincando com ela, fazendo cócegas quando ela queria que ele se esfregasse contra ela, lentamente desabotoando quando ela precisava que ele rasgasse. O segundo botão foi desfeito.

Ela ficou em silêncio e completamente imóvel. Ele deu-lhe um profundo olhar azul e ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Você quer alguma coisa, querida?" Ele repetiu, mais baixo e rouco. Ele olhou para ela do seu plexo solar*****, apenas indo trabalhar no terceiro botão.

_*__Plexo solar__: __é um agrupamento autônomo de células nervosas no corpo humano, localizado atrás do estômago e embaixo do diafragma, na região do umbigo. Na filosofia do yoga é conhecido como o terceiro chakra (Chakra do Plexo Solar), que está relacionado com as emoções._

"Pare de me provocar." Ela fez beicinho, seu lábio inferior para fora.

Ela o fazia sentir-se como um grande pervertido quando ela fazia isso. Ele sentou-se, passou a mão três vezes em torno da sua bunda como se ela fosse algum tipo de gênio, ou a garrafa do gênio saindo, e agarrou o cós da sua meia-calça e calcinha ao mesmo tempo. Ele rapidamente desfez os botões restantes da blusa com a outra mão e correu a mão dentro do seu sutiã, pegando um mamilo e apertando até que ela gemeu de novo.

"Você quer que eu pare de provocá-la?" Ele perguntou, pressionando seu pênis contra o seu lado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você quer que eu te fôda?" Ele perguntou, deslizando o tecido de seda para baixo sobre as suas pernas.

"Siiiiiiiiiim".

Ele ainda a segurou firmemente, mas quando conseguiu as meias e calcinha fora do caminho, ela se virou ao redor e conseguiu separar suas pernas e envolver a cintura dele. Ela era tão astuta. Ela lambeu o peito dele e mordeu o _seu_ mamilo, ofegando e tentando angular-se de forma que seu pênis pudesse deslizar para dentro. Ela quase o pegou também.

Ele não estava ajudando-a.

"Diga-me." Ele provocou, desabotoando seu sutiã. Ele o tirou e o girou sobre a sua cabeça em um grande círculo e lançou-o através da sala. "Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir, ou eu vou fazer cócegas em você a noite toda!"

"Sadista*****." Ela murmurou, e engasgou quando ele mergulhou seus dedos dentro dela. Ele enganchou um dedo no seu ponto G, mas não foi em frente.

_*__Sadista__: __sente prazer com o sofrimento alheio, malvado; sente prazer sexual ao provocar dor no parceiro/a._

"Por favor, por favor, me fode, seu homem forte como uma besta." Ela disse em uma versão exagerada do seu sotaque original do Mississippi.

"Besta, é?" Ele sussurrou, sorrindo agora porque ela tinha cedido.

"Mamãe sempre disse, homens são como animais selvagens, e você tem de capturar um deles para protegê-la dos outros homens." Ela disse em uma imitação perfeita da sua mãe.

"Mary Alice Brandon, isso é uma coisa séria de homens." Ele disse com um tom exageradamente condescendente. "Não é algo para se falar como um jogo. Você sabe que se alguém sequer pensar em ferir você, eu teria que arrancar a cabeça dele fora e ferrá-lo completamente. Faz parte do código de homem".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse, mas ele novamente mexeu seu dedo para lembrá-la que ele sabia exatamente onde estava, e exatamente o que fazer com ele. Ela gemeu, cedendo uma segunda vez, sussurrando, "Por favor, Jasper!"

Assim que ela fez, ele mergulhou rapidamente, fincou os pés dela em torno da sua cabeça e trabalhou seu clitóris com sua língua, duro e rápido. Ela empurrou seus quadris contra sua mão e gritou, alto e por um longo tempo, quando ele finalmente atingiu o seu ponto.

As costas dela arquearam e ele teve de segurar enquanto ela, inadvertidamente, entrava em alguma pose de yoga avançada, seus quadris subindo e subindo do chão. Ele agarrou os quadris dela com o braço livre e continuou, determinado a fodê-la absolutamente sem sentido esta noite. Ele tinha que conseguir o pequeno corpo dela completamente relaxado antes que ele pudesse, e esta era a maneira mais rápida que ele conhecia como fazer.

A cabeça dela pendeu sobre o tapete, debatendo enquanto toda a parte superior do seu corpo corava.

"Pênis, pênis!" Ela ofegou, e ele rapidamente tirou seus dedos e reposicionou-se, mantendo os tornozelos dela sobre seus ombros.

Ele empurrou a metade dentro dela e ela engasgou, gemendo enquanto ele lutava para manter sua compostura, mantendo as estocadas superficiais para o momento. Quando ela gozava em sua boca e em sua mão isso sempre o excitava um pouco demais, e ele já estava muito perto. Jasper Whitlock tinha um padrão mínimo de 20 minutos (em casa, pelo menos) para proteger, e ele não arriscaria isso por...

"Poooooooorraaaaaaa!" Ele berrou enquanto ela ria e empurrava a si mesma o resto do caminho para ele. Ela trancou seus tornozelos ao redor do pescoço dele e conseguiu bombear contra ele por baixo de alguma forma, usando seus braços para alavancar. Ela empurrou contra ele de novo, _duro_, e o corpo dele assumiu, batendo nela quando ele gozou. Ela gozou novamente, ofegando e gritando enquanto pulsava ao redor dele.

Ele abrandou, descansando sua testa contra a dela enquanto sua bunda bombeava para fora seus últimos jatos pulsantes.

"Isto é um para mim e dois para você." Ele disse, sorrindo animadamente com ela para deixá-la saber que ele estava longe de terminar. "O que me diz de continuarmos essa festa no chuveiro?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, realmente Jasper e Alice não são nada "inocentes" como Bella e Edward... adorei o pós-festa deles, e vc's, o que acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. A Palma da Minha Mão

**Nota da Autora: **você deve ter percebido que a família Cullen não morava em Forks nos anos de colégio de Bella. De fato, para o propósito da história, a família não tem vivido perto de Forks desde os dias de Ephraim Black. Sem vampiros como vizinhos dos Quileutes, nós vemos uma situação muito diferente acontecendo na Reserva.

* * *

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Gemma Hayes, _Back of My Hand: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=mMh-Y2IWJZc

* Gian Carlo Menotti, _Monica's Waltz_ da opera _The Medium: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=fhFiIhDHu-M

* Ralph Vaughan Williams, _Fantasia on a Theme by Thomas Tallis_ Pt.1: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=8c3XvNZ3ns4

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A Palma da Minha Mão**

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

Felicia é o nome da minha colega de quarto oficial. Na realidade, ela mora com o namorado dela a poucas quadras daqui, no apartamento de um quarto dele. Fico, por isso, imensamente chocada de ver tanto ela quanto os pais dela passarem por mim enquanto eu carrego minha maleta e uma caixa enorme para minha picape. O único motivo para reconhecê-la é que o lado dela no quarto é decorado com fotos dela com os amigos do Ensino Médio.

Quase a desejo boas festas, mas tenho certeza de que ela nem me reconhece. Enquanto não tiver interesse em mentir para os pais dela, também não tenho interesse em pôr mais lenha na fogueira. É o mínimo que faço em troca de um quarto barato só para mim. O pai de Felicia me ajuda com a caixa quando eu tropeço tentando chegar à porta. Não preciso voltar lá, de qualquer maneira, e todas as minhas fotos estão nesta caixa. Os segredos de Felicia estão salvos por hora.

Segredos.

Embora eu nunca tenha sido de dar informações para pessoas de fora da minha pequena esfera social, nunca me senti particularmente enigmática. Até agora. Conheço o maior segredo de Felicia, mas não a conheço realmente além dessa complicada informação. Odeio mentir para as pessoas a menos que seja por um bom motivo para fazê-lo. O amor da vida de Felicia não é da minha conta, mas na verdade eu estava temendo o dia em que os pais dela aparecessem do nada para uma visita surpresa. Meu plano de fuga envolvia um súbito desejo de praticar e uma corrida ligeira até a Escola de Música.

Meu professor de voz, o famoso tenor Emil George, quer que eu guarde também alguns segredos. Primeiro, eu não devo falar para ninguém que estou me inscrevendo para estudar em Volterra, Itália, ano que vem. Não posso nem contar aos meus pais até que a família Volturi decida por me aceitar, ou não, no programa. Terei, ou não terei, eu mesma que contar a Charlie e Renée, mas é realmente muito estranho não poder. Alguma coisa simplesmente não está muito certa nessa história para mim. Dinheiro não é o problema; do jeito que o programa funciona, ou eu teria uma bolsa completa, ou eu não iria. Se eu não passar no programa, não falo para ninguém e, mesmo se eu passar, não posso nem proferir o nome Volturi. Apesar de tudo, eu adoro o professor George. Ele é, entretanto, enigmático a ponto de ser excêntrico.

Por exemplo, o jeito que ele me deu a minha última tarefa. Logo que acabei de cantar minha prova final em Voz Aplicada, o Dr. George se aproximou de mim como uma ave de rapina e agiu como se ele estivesse me entregando documentos altamente confidenciais, em vez de uma simples ária.

**~oЖo~**

"_Um trabalho maravilhoso, minha querida, maravilhoso." _Ele dizia efusivamente quando Edward e eu descemos do palco. "Você já foi longe em um único semestre. Tenho a impressão que colocar você com o pianista certo faria de você um mundo de coisas boas.

"Edward, você tocando estava perfeito, como sempre." Ele disse por cima do ombro, deixando-me de lado por um instante.

Ele entregou-me um envelope pardo do tamanho de uma carta em minhas mãos, e eu o abri. Continha folhas de música e dois CDs sem nome.

"Agora, Isabella, eu quero que aprenda esta ária durante o recesso. Que a tenha memorizada e na ponta da língua." Ele falou num tom severo. "Escute a ópera inteira pelo menos dez vezes e tente estudar o papel de Monica tanto quanto for possível. Um passarinho me contou que os graduandos farão o ensaio de _The Medium_ semestre que vem, e ninguém é mais perfeita para isso que você. Eles quase nunca escalam calouros para o papel, mas você vai ter uma chance de lutar. Ah, e não diga nada aos seus amigos a respeito disso. Não há razão para dar a dica da competição".

"Posso pelo menos contar a Edward e a meus pais sobre isso?" Perguntei cautelosamente. Não tenho muitos amigos entre os cantores, exceto Ângela, que é meio-soprano, portanto não poderia competir comigo.

"Sim, claro, vá em frente e conte a Edward. Ele nunca fala com ninguém mesmo. Veja se consegue ensaiar com ele durante o recesso, se puder. Duvido que ele diga não, não com a forma que ele olha para você." Ele falou, observando.

Olhei-o atentamente, mas ele não parecia excessivamente diabólico. Não esfregava as mãos, ou piscava, numa conspiração. Dr. George sempre falava do quão competitivo o mundo da ópera é, e de como você tem que ter a psique voltada para si mesmo e para a competição, sem recorrer à maldade.

A verdade é que ele é um dos mais sinceros e educados professores que conheço, e um dos melhores músicos também. Não consigo realmente culpá-lo por ser tão competitivo. Se não fosse, ele não teria uma carreira de sucesso. Há alguma coisa na maneira dele que simplesmente não é algo que eu quero estimular. Certamente não o culpo por querer me ajudar, embora seja problemático pensar que ele está dando uma de investidor para alavancar minha carreira, e não posso culpá-lo por me colocar ao lado de Edward. Espero realmente que Edward nunca perceba isso, se era de fato a intenção original do Dr. George.

Edward ficou me esperando em um ponto impossível de ouvir a conversa, olhando suspeitamente o Dr. George durante a nossa conversa. Desejei ao professor boas festas e me juntei a ele.

"Você nunca adivinhará sobre o que era." Eu falei, balançando a cabeça.

"Claro que posso adivinhar." Ele falou presunçoso, com o que parecia – poderia ser? – um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto normalmente taciturno de Edward Cullen?

"Não, não pode." Insisti.

"Eu posso!" Ele protestou num tom divertido.

"Vá em frente então, figurão. Deixe-me surpresa." Desafiei, provocando-o.

"Se você insiste." Ele sorriu. "Ele acabou de entregar a _Monica's Waltz_ para aprender durante os feriados porque os alunos de ópera estão ensaiando _The Medium._ Ele não quer que você conte a ninguém mais a respeito, a não ser a mim e talvez seus pais. Ele acha que você pode me persuadir a praticar com você durante o recesso".

Parei de andar, olhando para ele.

"Você consegue ler lábios?" Perguntei incrédula. _"Isso é tão legal"._

**~oЖo~**

Enquanto estava carregando minha picape e checando meus pneus, começo a pensar a respeito do meu maior segredo. Estou completamente louca pelo mal-humorado, leitor de lábios, caçador de veados do Edward Cullen. As únicas pessoas que sabem a extensão disso são Alice e Jasper, e eles descobriram por conta própria. Não acho sequer que Edward saiba exatamente como me sinto, embora nossa atração mútua seja difícil de perder, e meu presente de Natal tenha sido acertado. Estamos namorando? Se eu tiver que perguntar, a resposta é provavelmente não, certo? Ainda tinha todas aquelas mensagens confusas. A canção que ele escreveu para mim e nos encontraremos em Port Angeles em uma semana e dois dias. Isso é um encontro? Posso esperar e-mails, mensagens de texto, um telefonema? Será que devo mandar um e-mail para ele?

Liguei Bertha e coloquei meu iPod no "Genius". Alguém na Apple deve ser tão paranormal quanto superdotado porque imediatamente a música exata para o meu humor vem: _Back of my Hand_, de Gemma Hayes. Alice me emprestou um dos álbuns dela há algum tempo, perguntando se eu queria aprender uma das músicas de Hayes para tocar com ela no Keys numa noite. Não fiz isso ainda, mas decido que é hora de memorizar a canção, então a coloco para repetir. Estou na terceira repetição dela quando alcanço a Rodovia 16, e isso leva todo o caminho até Bremerton antes de sair da minha cabeça.

Em seguida, escuto a ária que me foi designada, uma estranha, mas muito bonita canção de Menotti sobre uma adolescente brincando de faz-de-conta com um garoto mudo. Continuo e escuto a ópera inteira porque só leva uma hora, e tenho pelo menos duas ainda para terminar a viagem. A ópera toda é sombria, triste, e minha ária é provavelmente a coisa mais feliz nela. É cheia de segredos e tragédia. Na hora que a ópera terminou, já estou na Rodovia Olympic, e chorando um pouco, mas não acho que é só por causa da música triste. Sinto como se todos esses segredos estivessem me mudando rápido demais, e preciso limpar minha mente. Eu queria poder limpá-la dos segredos dos outros. Eu mal consigo lidar com o meu.

Eu só quero voltar para casa e ser eu mesma novamente. Na última volta da viagem eu escuto _Fantasia on a Theme by Thomas Tallis, _composta por Ralph Vaughan Williams. Vejo menos e menos lágrimas enquanto choro, e mais e mais floresta enquanto continuo a dirigir, e começo a me sentir melhor. Aumento o volume e deixo a qualidade transcendente dessa música gloriosa lavar através de mim. Uma sensação vibrante de calma toma o lugar da minha breve tristeza. Eu sei quem eu sou, enquanto eu tiver isso.

Muito embora eu saiba que alguns dos meus segredos me seguirão.

**~o****Жo~**

Quando finalmente entro na garagem, mal tenho tempo para um abraço carinhoso e desajeitado com Charlie antes de Billy e Jake entrarem na garagem atrás de mim. Não consigo deixar de pensar se eles tinham planejado aquilo. Os Black e os Swan interagem melhor juntos do que separados, desde a morte da mãe de Jake. Ele está um pouco mais alto do que era no final do verão, o que quer dizer não tão alto e não tão baixo para um cara da idade dele, mas ele ainda tem bochechas de bebê e nada de pêlo de barba. Ele me abraça, forte, até eu dizer finalmente "tio".

Charlie leva minha maleta e a caixa de papelão para dentro de casa e sobe para o meu quarto antes de eu poder sequer protestar. Vamos para a cozinha e checo o lamentável estado da despensa e da geladeira enquanto Charlie e Jake ficam perto de mim como ovelhinhas perdidas e confusas. Billy é o único com a presença de espírito de tentar educadamente conversar.

"Então, fale-me sobre essa escola de música, Bella." Ele diz, como sempre a cola social da nossa família por agregação.

Estou escrevendo a lista de supermercado enquanto conto a eles sobre minha primeira semana horrível na escola, sobre o professor George e meus novos amigos. Claro que omito certos detalhes, como minha concussão e todos os eventos que levaram a ela. As orelhas de Billy balançam quando eu menciono o último nome de Edward de passagem.

"Cullen?" Ele diz, franzindo a testa. "Qual é o primeiro nome dele mesmo?"

"Edward." Murmuro, escondendo minha cara no freezer enquanto tento achar alguma coisa além dos malditos peixes. Não comi peixe durante todo o semestre, mas minha aversão não diminuiu nem um pouco.

"Ele é parente de um Carlisle Cullen?" Ele pergunta em um tom sinistro.

"Carlisle?" Nunca ouvi Edward mencionar o nome dos familiares. "Não, nunca ouvi esse nome Carlisle. Conheço uma cidade chamada Carlisle, a algumas horas ao sul daqui, mas nunca ouvi realmente alguém ser chamado assim".

Billy fica em silêncio, mas troca olhares com Jake, que revira os olhos ofensivamente.

"Não revire seus olhos para mim, filho." Billy ralha em um tom sem disparate. "Isso é de interesse seu também".

"Okay, pai." Jake assente, captando a seriedade do tom de Billy.

"Ei, Jake, quer ir comigo ao mercado, ou ficar aqui e assistir ao jogo?" Pergunto, sabendo muito bem o que ele vai escolher.

**~oЖo~**

Enquanto passamos pelos corredores do supermercado, tento aparentar indiferença.

"O que foi aquele olhar entre você e o seu pai lá na cozinha?" Pergunto curiosamente, apertando um abacate.

"Só algumas velhas lendas que eu supostamente deveria conhecer e levar mais a sério se eu ficar no lugar do meu pai no conselho da tribo algum dia." Ele diz, pegando o mesmo abacate que eu tinha acabado de colocar de volta e apertando-o.

"Ah, é? Sobre um cara chamado Carlisle? Isso parece meio estranho." Murmuro distraidamente, não fazendo contato visual algum com Jake.

Ele odeia quando faço isso.

"Weird? Essa é a parte mais normal da história." Ele sussurra encenando, tentando chamar a minha atenção.

"Ah, sim? Qual é a parte estranha?" Eu olho direto para ele agora, para encorajá-lo a cuspir as palavras.

Não é muito justo da minha parte, mas sempre que eu, a filha do chefe de polícia, decido interrogar Jake, o filho do chefe Quileute, ele se fecha como um terno barato. Fico um pouco desapontada com ele, sério mesmo. Eu gostaria de tentar umas técnicas mais avançadas, mas muito do que funciona com um cachorro funciona com Jake também. Ele só quer atenção, afeto e ter uma barriga cheia, e ele vai contar tudo que alguém precisa saber.

"Okay, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém que eu falei pra você porque isso é para ser um grande segredo." Ele diz dramaticamente. Ele olha ao redor, mas não há nenhum Quileute por perto para ouvir. "Meu grande avô, Ephraim Black, aparentemente fez algum tipo de tratado com esse demônio imortal, um dos Frios, um homem chamado Carlisle Cullen".

"Frios?" Eu pergunto, esfregando meu braço direito distraidamente.

"Sim, vocês têm lendas a respeito deles também, só que chamam de vampiros. Eles supostamente são frios como gelo, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes e e pele dura como pedra".

"Isso não parece como vampiros." Argumento.

"Eles bebem o sangue das pessoas".

"Certo, agora sim isso parece coisa de vampiro." Começo a rir. "Então, por que Ephraim fez um trato com Carlisle Cullen?"

"Porque Carlisle e a família dele eram diferentes." Jake sussurrou, agora no modo completo de contador de histórias. "Ephraim e os outros descobriram o que eles eram porque estavam bebendo sangue de animais na floresta. Esse Carlisle o convenceu de que ele não queria machucar pessoas, então Ephraim e os outros anciões da tribo fizeram um trato, proibindo que os Cullen usem as terras da tribo, em troca de nosso silêncio com os caras-pálidas".

**~oЖo~**

Jake me ajuda a guardar tudo e eu coloco uma lasanha congelada tamanho família no forno. Vai ter comida de verdade só mais tarde, não esta noite, meus amores. Sinto-me um pouco mal por conta dessa preguiça, então abro um pacote de salada mista e jogo tudo sem cerimônia numa vasilha enorme com algumas nozes e frutas vermelhas. Agora sim. A harmonia é linda. Eu marco o tempo e depois me junto a Jake, cabeça com cabeça.

"Você ficou mais alto." Observo quando Jake caminha até a porta na minha frente.

_Edward __a teria segurado para mim,_ penso, e imediatamente me sinto culpada. Jake não é Edward e não é justo compará-los.

"Você notou! Estou com quase 1m82cm, ainda vou chegar lá".

"E quais são as outras novidades na reserva?" Pergunto.

"O filho de Sam e Leah Uley nasceu sexta-feira passada!" Ele diz sorrindo.

"Incrivelmente rápido, não é? O casamento deles foi em julho!" Eu rio. "Como eles estão, e qual nome eles deram?"

"Pois é, é prematuro com quatro quilos e 100 gramas." Ele dá um sorriso. "É um menino, e eles o nomearam de Harry Levi Uley".

"Harry eu entendo, mas Levi? É um nome estranho".

"Eles queriam um nome de cada lado da família." Jake explica. "O pai de Sam abandonou a mãe dele, mas ela sempre contava histórias sobre o avô dela, Levi, por isso eles escolheram por ela".

"Que legal! Tenho que convidá-los para jantar um dia – alguns cookies, com certeza, e talvez um prato de comida cozida, ou algo assim. Você sabe do que Leah gosta?"

"Ah, você sabe, ela realmente gosta daquele seu estrogonofe de carne. Venho pessoalmente ver se ela vai ter nesse dia." Ele diz esfregando sua barriga.

"Você sabe que vou preparar para você o seu estrogonofe favorito, Jake." Dou uma risada, cutucando a barriga dele enquanto caminhamos para o jardim. "Você não precisa roubar dos bebês e das novas mamães. Que tipo de monstro você é?"

"Um esfomeado." Ele reclama. "Com você longe é só comida de restaurante e peixe frito todo santo dia".

Vou até o balancinho que meu pai construiu para mim quando era criança e Jacob começa a me empurrar, não muito forte, do jeito que ele fazia quando éramos mais novos. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, então eu espero, cantarolando a canção de ninar que Edward fez para mim.

"Bonita música." Ele diz, depois faz uma pausa longa até continuar. "Caramba, Bella, você está tão... diferente agora. Você sempre foi quietinha, mas agora está toda misteriosa – chega a ser intocável. Você não é mais a mesma garota que beijei no verão passado." Ele fala suavemente.

Um barulho estrondoso ecoa por entre as árvores exatamente atrás da minha casa e nós dois olhamos naquela direção assustados.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Pergunto, uma mão ainda sobre meu coração batendo forte. "Parecia um trovão".

"Deve ter sido um galho quebrando aqui perto. Dá para ouvir algumas vezes." Ele fala indiferente. "E então, você está saindo com alguém? Vamos lá, há alguém, não há? Dá pra eu perceber".

"Sim." Admito baixinho e sinto meu rosto ficar quente.

"É aquele tal Cullen, aquele que toca com você, não é?"

"Sou tão óbvia assim?" Pergunto fingindo mal humor.

"Não, era um palpite, mas esse vermelhão na sua cara te entregou." Ele provoca com uma gargalhada infantil. "E como é, vocês estão namorando?"

"Acho que sim".

"Ugh, por favor, não me diz que vocês estão se agarrando por aí e nem sabem em que pé da situação estão, Bella." Ele diz com um carranca sombria. "Porque eu juro que dou uma surra nesse filho da mãe desprezível".

"Você está dopado, Jake? É de mim que estamos falando." _Não obstante os pontos que ligam a situação, é isso, _adicionei mentalmente. "Não, o problema é o oposto. Edward é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Eu acho que ele gosta de mim, mas ele nunca me beijou".

"Ele é gay. Ele é _muito_ gay." Jake assentiu, fazendo graça.

"Ele não é gay. Meu radar gay está funcionando bem, muito obrigada. Ele não estaria cheirando meu cabelo, compondo música para mim e olhando para a minha boca como ele faz se ele não _quisesse _me beijar. Ele até me contou que acha que, por algum motivo, ele não me merece. Eu tive que ter uma concussão para ele poder me tocar".

"As mãos dele são frias como gelo? Ele te deixou apavorada? Vai ver que ele é mesmo um _daqueles _Cullen." A voz de Jake muda para um falso tom sombrio e ele ergue as mãos como se fosse um zumbi e começa a imitar o Count Chocula*. "Vai ver – ele queeeer – sugar todo o – seu saaaaaangue, Isabella".

_*__Count Chocula__:__é uma marca de cereais baseada em monstros populares, criada pela indústria alimentícia General Mills e à venda até hoje. É famosa a frase He vants to drink your blaaaad" (He wants to drink you blood – ele quer beber o seu sangue) que o locutor fala no comercial, mudando depois para ele falando I vant to eat your cereal (quero comer seu cereal). Além do vampiro Count Chocula, há ainda o Franken Berry (Frankenstein) e o Boo Berry__(Fantasma)._

"Sim, imbecil, tenho certeza que sim. Claro que vampiros existem e estou saindo com um deles." Sibilei. "Típico mesmo de mim, adoro caras com uma identidade secreta".

"Olha só, meu povo descende de lobos." Ele deu um sorriso irônico, dentes cintilando sob o luar. "Isso significa que tenho chances com você se eu começar a uivar para a lua e dançar _Thriller__*****_ com você?"

_*Thriller: é ainda hoje o videoclipe mais famoso do astro Michael Jackson. Para entender o que Jacob fala, vejam o vídeo original (14 minutos): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=p_MuUcxHATo (retirar os espaços)._

"Sim, Jake, _depois_ e só depois disso você vai ter uma chance." Começo a rir, balançando a cabeça. "Sem caninos, sem amor. Desculpe, mas a natureza fez isso comigo".

"Como é?" Ele gritou com uma cara indignada. "Você quer caninos, vou te mostrar alguns, garotinha. É melhor você correr agora, Bella!"

Ele para suas mãos no ar como um lobisomem de filmes B e começa a uivar como um retardado.

"Oooh, estou assustadíssima!" Dou risada e salto do balanço, sentindo-me como uma criancinha de novo.

Disparo em direção às árvores, feliz por estar usando meu velho uniforme de inverno, jeans, camisa e moletom grosso com capuz. Eu conheço esse caminho como a palma da minha mão, mas isso não impede que eu tropece em uma raiz exposta bem antes de eu alcançar a velha árvore da "primeira base".

"Mas o que temos aqui?" Ele diz em um tom estúpido e irritantemente forte. "Você está retornando à época da Bella desajeitada que mudou pra cá há quatro anos, ou você apenas caiu de propósito para eu te pegar e te beijar de novo?"

Ele ergue suas sobrancelhas e fica de quatro, prendendo-me embaixo dele. Ele começa a fazer cócegas em mim, e então eu dou um soco no estômago dele. Enquanto ele está ofegante, chego à base e subo no galho mais baixo. Ele fica realmente engraçado quando faz uma carranca e não consigo deixar de rir.

"Só nos seus sonhos, lobinho. Tive beijos melhores da minha falecida avó".

"Isso está ficando nojento, Bella Swan." Ele diz, parecendo que acabou de chupar um limão. "Necrofilia não é para se brincar. Então você está me dizendo que você prefere beijar um vampiro, ou um cadáver, do que eu, é? Caramba, Bella, você me machucou! Talvez seu interesse não seja caras com identidades secretas, mas sim fazer isso com gente morta. Você precisa de um sério tratamento psiquiátrico".

"Seu tosco! Eu quis dizer quando ela estava viva, e não era nem um pouco sensual, seu pervertido. É só que você parece o irmão mais novo, Jake. Além disso, vampiros não são mortos. Eles são mortos-vivos. E mesmo se a sua lenda for verdadeira e Edward Cullen for mesmo um vampiro, então sim, eu ainda preferiria beijá-lo do que beijar você, ou qualquer outro".

"Isso é mesmo nojento, Bella. Você beijaria um monstro morto-vivo sugador de sangue?" Ele me olha como se estivéssemos tendo uma conversa muito séria.

Acho que de alguma forma estamos porque estou falando a verdade. Isso me deixou um pouco nervosa ao perceber.

"Hey, a lenda diz que eles caçam animais, não pessoas, certo?" Eu argumento, tentando manter o ambiente mitológico. "Não vejo como pode ser pior que fazer churrasco. Ele seria um vampiro bonzinho, não um malvado. Seria como Angel, em Buffy. O que há de errado nisso?"

"Provavelmente ele vai te transformar numa vampira também. Senão você vai ficar velha enquanto ele permanece o mesmo. Então ele trocaria você por uma escrava mais jovem, mais sensual e mais coordenada. De qualquer forma, Buffy e Angel nunca ficaram juntos, lembra? Ela começou a atazanar a vida daquele militar e depois do Spike. Amor verdadeiro mesmo".

"Não foi culpa deles! Foi uma maldição cigana que os separou. Mas isso não tem importância porque isso aqui é uma conversa incrivelmente estúpida. Embora eu queira muito viver no universo de Buffy, vampiros não existem. Jesus, devo estar como o inferno. Espero que isso aqui não seja hera venenosa." Eu falo, tirando as folhas do meu cabelo.

"Não é hera venenosa, garota deprimentemente ignorante." Jake sorri. Depois o seu sorriso desaparece e ele me olha como se sonhasse. "E você não está horrível. Você sempre está muito bonita".

Jake é tão teimoso. Ele não entendeu nada, afinal. Preciso que ele entenda direitinho, por isso fico séria também. Desço do galho e cruzo meus braços na frente do peito. Ele revira os olhos e os esconde colocando o braço dele na cara. Claro, esconda-se agora, bochecha de esquilo. Mesmo que ele seja mais alto que eu, ainda parece muito criança para mim.

"Olha, Jake." Falo suavemente. "Estamos brincando aqui, mas você precisa ouvir isso. Eu amo você como uma irmã ama um irmão. Sempre foi desse jeito para mim e vai ser sempre assim. Você me conhece, eu não mudo. Sou parecida com Charlie nesse sentido. Olhe essa casa! Você pensaria que a mamãe ainda mora aqui, e ela já foi embora há quase 16 anos".

"Mas você disse que esse tal Cullen ainda nem sequer beijou você." Ele argumenta. "Você não pode me falar que você sente como Charlie se sente com relação a Renée. Eles se casaram por causa de uma criança, pelo amor de Deus. Você não pode me dizer que isso é assim".

"Olha, Jake, eu não quero falar a respeito disso." Sinto como se tivesse falado demais e estivesse a ponto de falar ainda mais. Não estou pronta para ouvir, muito menos dizer.

"Porra, Bella, não chore." Ele sussurra rudemente, chegando mais perto. "Isso é trapaça. Não chore, porra. Merda, o que eu deveria fazer?"

"Cale a boca, eu não estou chorando!" Eu fungo, limpando as lágrimas das minhas bochechas.

"Okay, Bella, está tudo bem. Shhhh, tudo bem. Vou parar de ser um imbecil." Jake enrola os braços em mim e me abraça docemente, como um irmão. Ele me acalma desse jeito por um tempo.

"Ah, é? E como eu vou te reconhecer, então?" Provoco, tentando sorrir apesar do meu ataque emocional porque ele parece muito chateado.

Eu não tenho um lenço de papel, então eu fungo um pouco mais e tomo algumas respirações profundas. Se fosse qualquer um além de Jake eu ficaria envergonhada, mas ele sempre tem um jeito de me fazer sentir confortável. Pelo menos, quando ele não está tentando me beijar.

"Eu não quis dizer que deixaria de ser um imbecil para sempre, só até você parar de chorar." Ele diz, sorrindo para mim. "E se eu te encontrar perto de algum visgo*****, vou te beijar e fazer você mudar de idéia".

_*__Tradição do Visgo__: é uma tradição dos casais e familiares americanos, que diz que se o casal estiver sob o visgo na noite de Natal, deve se beijar! A tradição de beijar sob o ramo de visgo foi originada pelos Celtas. Este povo acreditava que o visgo era mágico com poderes de curar ferimentos e aumentar a fertilidade. Os celtas penduravam ramos de visgo nos telhados e batentes para afastar os maus espíritos e trazer sorte. Na Era Vitoriana, na época do Natal, os ingleses passaram a pendurar visgos nos batentes e se alguém fosse pego parado debaixo de um ramo de visgo, ele poderia ser beijado por qualquer pessoa que estive próximo, como uma forma de transgredir a rigidez moral desta época._

"Ugh, você é tão teimoso." Eu digo, livrando-me dos braços dele. "Se você tentar, eu vou de dar uma joelhada muito forte na virilha, estou avisando".

"Vai valer a pena!" Ele dá uma gargalhada. "OW!"

Escuto um resmungo irritante bem na hora que ele grita e vejo Jacob esfregando sua cabeça. Olhamos para cima e ao redor e não vemos nada fora do normal.

"O que houve, um esquilo voador acertou você?" Pergunto, inspecionando seu couro cabeludo à procura de ferimentos. Ele tem muito cabelo e uma cabeça super dura. "Não estou vendo sangue. Teria que ser algo muito forte para quebrar isso aqui".

"Não pode ser, eles são noturnos." Ele diz, estremecendo. "Alguma coisa deve ter caído da árvore de uma altura muito grande, como uma pinha. Está doendo pra porra".

"Ôôô... vamos, pobre bebê lobinho. Vamos lá para dentro, onde as árvores malvadas não vão te machucar. Vou preparar um chocolate quente para você".

"Você é muito má, Bella. Muito má".

"Com marshmallows".

"Agora melhorou".

**~oЖo~**

Deitada na minha velha cama, tento dormir, mas não consigo, então coloco a canção de ninar de Edward para tocar e preencher todo o quarto com música. Eu me enrolo num cobertor e sento na beirada da minha janela. Fico olhando a lua e os arcos dela no céu. Imagino se ele está olhando também e me inclino mais para ver o maior número de estrelas que puder. O ar está frio, e isso me faz lembrar as mãos gentis de Edwards na minha cabeça.

A canção de ninar se repete e eu pego meu lugar na cadeira de balanço para escutá-la. Não me lembro de adormecer.

Em algum momento da noite eu devo ter levantado porque na manhã seguinte eu acordo aquecida e confortável, cuidadosamente instalada na cama.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

Olá a todos :)

Aqui é a Shampoo-chan, e eu vou ajudar a Ju na tradução de alguns capítulos :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo... eu adorei Bella e Jacob juntos como _amiguinhos_ (hmm... sei) imersos num ambiente meio _Jardim Secreto, _correndo e brincando por entre as árvores. Queria só ver mesmo o Jacob dançando _Thriller_ ("So let me hold you tight...") com a Bella se _alguém _estiver por perto... hahaha.

E pra quem quiser ler outro trabalho da **philadelphic,** eu traduzi recentemente um one-shot chamado _You don't know me_ – em português ficou _Você não me conhece_ e pode ser encontrado aqui: www . fanfiction . net/s/6642496/1/Voce_nao_me_conhece (retirar os espaços)

Até a próxima! :D

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Pessoal, como vc´s viram, agora tenho uma parceira para traduzir essa fic, ela apareceu em muito boa hora para me ajudar..._

_Eu tenho notado que pouquíssimas pessoas deixam reviews, apesar de 8 pessoas terem essa fic em alerta e 20 nos seus favoritos. A maioria das pessoas que comenta, no entanto, nem tem essa fic em alerta e nem tem conta aqui no ff. Tem inúmeras pessoas que eu vejo sempre adicionando as fics e nunca comentam._

_Acho que não custa nada vc´s perderem **2 minutos** do seu tempo para deixar uma review, levando em consideração que nós levamos **HORAS** para traduzir um cap.! Isso aqui é uma troca, pessoal! Nós abrimos mão do nosso tempo livre para traduzir e o mínimo que esperamos é uma resposta de vc´s. Todas nós temos nossas vidas, trabalho e conseguimos arrumar tempo pra traduzir pra vc´s! Então, por favor, mexam seus dedos e deixem uma review! Podem ficar tranqüilas que não vai cair e vc´s não vão perder mais do que 2 minutos com isso!_

_Desculpas àquelas que sempre deixam reviews, essa "bronca" é para as leitoras que nunca comentam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Eu coloquei um feitiço em você

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

Todas altamente recomendadas para o máximo prazer e a compreensão deste capítulo. Essas músicas explicarão muito mais do que as palavras isoladamente:

* Nina Simone, _I Put a Spell on You_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=8Y99tXNxV5s

* Lauridsen, _O magnum mysterium_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=cHOtfLvrjI8

* Heitor Villa-Lobos, _Bachiana Brasileira nº 5, _cantada por Bidu Sayão: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=bLZD0XplYrI

* Manu Delago, _Hung Drum Solo: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=TQXn5ba0aT8

* Eisley, _Marvelous Things: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Lci0pnWk7nM

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Eu coloquei um feitiço em você**

É manhã de Natal e eu estou com um pouco de medo de deixar a minha cama. Por mais estranho que pareça, este é o primeiro Natal que me lembro de passar com Charlie, e eu não tenho idéia de como nós dois devemos fazer as coisas de festa, ou o que ele espera de mim. Eu daria meu braço direito para Renée, Jake, ou Alice, estarem aqui. Eu só estou criando coragem para me levantar e enfrentar a estranheza quando o telefone toca. Eu olho para o identificador de chamadas e sorrio.

"Feliz Natal, mãe!"

"Feliz Natal, Baby!" Renée grita. Eu posso ouvir a música estranha de festa no fundo, tambores melódicos de algum tipo, e o som de pessoas festejando. Ela está três horas à frente, por isso tem que ser logo depois do meio-dia em Jacksonville. Isso não soa como Jacksonville. Isso soa como um comercial de fim de noite com horríveis vídeos temáticos de férias de primavera.

"Onde você está, Renée?" Eu pergunto, me preparando.

"Cancun, baby! Sim!" Eu posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz enquanto um coro de jovens vozes masculinas ecoa nas proximidades quando ela responde. "Ah, eu queria que você estivesse aqui! Há tanta coisa acontecendo; você não acreditaria! Concertos e vôlei de praia, luzes de Natal em todos os lugares, mas ainda está quente o suficiente para vestir um biquíni. Ah, e, por alguma razão, há muitos grupos de câmeras na praia - um deles está tentando chamar a minha atenção agora. Vou esperar até terminarmos de conversar para saber o que eles querem".

"Renée!" Eu começo a entrar em pânico. "Mãe, por favor, por favor, só me prometa que, se alguém chegar até você com uma câmera que você não vai tirar a sua blusa?"

"Vamos, Bella, eu só estou brincando com você." Ela ri deliciada. "Phil tem estado colado ao meu lado desde que alguém me ofereceu uma camiseta 'MILF***** Quente' na piscina ontem. Estou agradavelmente surpresa ao descobrir que você assistiu TV o suficiente para saber sobre essas coisas. Agora conte-me sobre esse delicioso jovem Edward. Você já teve êxito com ele?"

_*__MILF__: é um acrônimo para "__Mother I'd Like to Fuck", em português, "Mãe Que eu Gostaria de Foder", é um termo comum coloquial encarado geralmente como vulgar quando explicitado. Ele denota uma mãe sexualmente atraente, geralmente entre 30 e 50 anos de idade._

"Tive _o quê_?" Estou profundamente arrependida de ter enviado a foto de nós dois juntos no show da mistura. "Você já viu a foto? Eu apenas a enviei na noite passada".

"Sim, está no meu telefone. Bella, querida, ele é adorável. Esse garoto está dando a você _o olhar_, se eu alguma vez já o vi. _Você_ ainda parece como uma virgem." Ela diz em um tom incompreensivelmente acusatório.

Eu levo tudo de volta - eu definitivamente preferiria enfrentar Charlie neste momento.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemo. "Eu deveria ir, Renée. Talvez eu devesse fazer panquecas se Charlie ainda não fez".

"O quê? Isso não soa como ele." Ela diz com ceticismo. "Charlie provavelmente está acordado há horas até agora. Espere, vocês dois não estão se escondendo um do outro, não é?"

"Pode haver alguma ligeira estranheza acontecendo aqui, sim." Eu admito a contragosto.

"Querida, ele ama você. Basta levar o seu presente para ele, colocá-lo em seu prato enquanto você cozinha o café da manhã e dar a ele um grande abraço quando você vê-lo. É fácil. Bem, seria mais fácil se vocês não fossem tão exatamente iguais".

"Eu sei. Há quanto tempo você está no México? Você pegou o pacote?"

"O vizinho disse-me que um chegou, obrigada, querida. Oh, hey, isso me lembra. Enviei o seu presente para Charlie, mas não abra o maior na frente dele, ok?"

"O que você fez?" Eu suspiro.

"Não é nada mau, apenas uma camisola bonita. Edward vai adorar".

"Jesus".

"Essa é a idéia. Você tenha um bom Natal e diga um oi para o seu pai por mim, ok? Eu te amo, baby".

"Eu também te amo, mãe. Dê o meu amor a Phil, ok?"

Eu sentia falta de Charlie. Sentir falta dele é uma sensação estranha, mas só um pouco estranha do que estar na sua presença pode ser às vezes. Charlie e eu somos tão parecidos e tão profundamente privados, que muitas vezes sua presença parece toda ressonante, reconfortante e redundante. Podemos sempre responder à leveza dos outros, mas deixados à nossa própria sorte, nos tornamos muito sérios, a nossa seriedade combinada ameaçando afundar-nos sob um oceano de silêncio. Somos duas cidadelas, separadas por uma única escada.

É reconfortante e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Muitas vezes eu sinto um inchaço de afeto por ele, particularmente durante reuniões, ou ocasiões especiais, só para entrar em pânico sem saber o que fazer com esses excessos de emoção. Eu sempre olho nos olhos dele e vejo meus próprios sentimentos espelhados lá, seguidos pelo alívio e silêncio sociável. Nós cuidamos um do outro à nossa própria maneira. Para ele, é a corrente nos pneus da minha picape em um dia de neve. Para mim, é cozinhar-lhe as refeições saudáveis para o coração que ele realmente gosta. É a nossa maneira de dizer o que se pareceria muito dramático, muito embaraçoso dizer em voz alta.

Eu pego os presentes da minha mala e desço para tomar o conselho de Renée.

**~oЖo~**

Aproximando-me das janelas de vidro na livraria de paredes verdes Odyssey, em Port Angeles, alguns dias depois, eu verifico o meu reflexo uma última vez. É só uma semana desde que vi Edward, mas, por alguma razão, eu me sinto nervosa com a minha aparência. Eu acho que talvez uma semana nos meus caminhos de moleca poderia ter apagado o que Edward pode ter visto em mim. É difícil imaginar que qualquer recurso que eu poderia ter para ele seria frágil, fugaz. Penso na canção de ninar que ele escreveu para mim, e tremo. Ele poderia ter escrito a canção para outra pessoa, mas a registrou como um presente?

Eu o vejo do outro lado da loja, sentado em um banquinho na frente dos clássicos. Ele está equilibrando uma capa dura usada em uma mão e ele está virando as páginas em intervalos de ritmo acelerado. Ele está girando rápido demais para estar realmente lendo, então eu assumo que ele está procurando uma passagem familiar. Ele não me viu ainda, então eu tomo um raro momento para olhar para ele.

O rosto de finos ossos de Edward é atraído para uma tensa expressão familiar. Uma ligeira careta puxa seus lábios e suas sobrancelhas expressivas indicam tanto concentração, ou desaprovação, com alguma coisa. Eu costumava ver este olhar em seu rosto todo o tempo, mas ultimamente ele está parecendo menos austero. Isso me faz pensar o que ele está lendo.

Uma rajada de ar quente de um aquecedor atinge a parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu removo o meu casaco, ainda olhando. Edward inala sensualmente, como se estivesse saboreando um perfume sedutor, ou um cozido deliciosamente bom. Eu me pergunto se ele ama o cheiro dos livros tanto quanto eu. Isto é quando ele vira a cabeça e varre a multidão. Não querendo ser pega olhando, eu começo a andar em direção a ele exatamente antes que ele me veja. Seu rosto ilumina-se mais brilhante do que qualquer árvore de Natal que eu já vi e eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta, espantada.

Para mim. Seu rosto se ilumina _para mim_.

"Você está esperando há muito tempo?" Pergunto quando nos aproximamos um do outro.

"Apenas cerca de cem anos." Ele brinca e eu olho para o meu celular para ver a hora, alarmada ao pensar que eu poderia ter ficado observando-o com admiração mais do que eu pensava.

"Relaxe, Bella. Estou brincando. Eu não estive por muito tempo aqui".

"Marcus Aurelius parece dizer o contrário." Eu aceno para o livro em sua mão, finalmente capaz de ler a capa. "Um dos preferidos do meu pai".

"Nenhum dos seus?" Ele pergunta, curioso.

"Eu gosto muito dele." Eu insisto. "Há muita lógica reconfortante lá. Eu particularmente gosto quando ele me lembra que é irracional esperar que os outros se comportem racionalmente. Meu pai tende a lê-lo sempre que o seu trabalho fica mais escuro do que chato".

"Eu imagino que ser o Xerife de uma pequena cidade seria em grande parte chato." Ele diz, enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Minha respiração engata, não só pela ação íntima. Mentalmente estou juntando sobre os detalhes de todas as conversas que já tivemos. Não me lembro de nunca mencionar a profissão de Charlie. Decidi deixar isso passar e silenciosamente adiciono à pilha crescente de peças faltando.

"Bem, seu trabalho lida muito com infrações de trânsito e as ocasionais brincadeira dando errado, mas de vez em quando alguém encontra um corpo na floresta, ou alguém leva um tiro. Ele não diz muito, mas quando as _Meditações_ vêm, eu sei que algo o está incomodando".

"Acho que ele não é religioso, então?"

"É meio difícil de falar com Charlie. Ele é quase impossível de ler." Eu começo, e percebo Edward arquear uma sobrancelha. "O quê?"

"Assim como sua filha, eu entendo." Ele está me dando aquele olhar focado de novo, como se estivesse tentando ler a minha mente.

Eu gostaria que ele não fizesse isso. Isso faz meu coração vibrar e meus joelhos tremerem, para não mencionar as mudanças bruscas no fluxo sanguíneo.

"Eu? Você está brincando? Eu venderia a minha alma para nunca mais corar de novo." Eu digo, cobrindo minhas bochechas quando elas ficam vermelhas.

O sorriso de Edward cai e seus olhos suavizam quando ele pega minhas mãos no meu rosto, virando uma de forma que um dos nós dos seus dedos frios mal toca a inclinação da minha bochecha.

"Não diga isso, Bella." Ele murmura. "Eu adoro o jeito que você cora".

Aparentemente, o meu rubor o adora de volta porque a minha pele onde ele a tocou se torna uma trilha ardente. Eu esqueço todos os idiomas além do doce hálito frio de Edward no meu rosto em chamas até que sua voz interrompe.

"Você disse que queria olhar para algum novo material de leitura?" Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa novamente enquanto recoloca o Marcus Aurelius na estante atrás dele.

Eu tenho que agarrar nas prateleiras para não cair enquanto ele olha ao redor da loja. Tento esconder minha humilhação enquanto faço minha respiração se acalmar. Ele pode se iluminar por mim, mas eu sou claramente a mais seduzida do que sedutora nesta relação.

"Sim, mas o vendedor de livros que normalmente me dá as melhores recomendações não está trabalhando hoje." Eu digo com tristeza.

"Eu acho que tenho uma noção do seu gosto." Ele diz com um sorriso. "Deixe-me escolher algo para você?"

"Coloque um em mim." Eu digo sem pensar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e o sorriso se desloca de atrevido para algo que me deixa muito nervosa.

"Qual é o seu livro favorito?" Pergunto a ele, cobrindo meu caminho.

Isso parece distraí-lo por um momento, mas eventualmente ele balança a cabeça.

"Resposta impossível. Seria difícil escolher um autor ou gênero favorito alguma vez".

"Eu acho que faz sentido se eu pensar nisso. Quais dos seus favoritos você acha que eu gostaria de ler?"

"Você realmente gostou de Bulgakov, certo?" Ele pergunta.

"Ah, sim! Eu não acho que já li nada parecido. Devo ler mais dele?" Eu pergunto quando nos aproximamos do início do alfabeto na seção de literatura de ficção.

"O que é isso?" Ele pergunta, puxando um livro grosso preto e azul.

"Ângela mencionou que eu deveria ler Borges se eu gostei de Bulgakov. _Coleção de Ficções? _Por que não 'Contos'?" Pergunto, mais para o livro do que para Edward.

Ele desapareceu em algum lugar, então eu começo a folhear e a ler um aleatoriamente. É só meia página, mas é uma das coisas mais incríveis que eu já li.

"Eu amo isso." Respiro animadamente quando Edward reaparece com uma pequena sacola com o nome da livraria.

"Estou feliz em ouvir isso." Ele sorri, olhando para a cópia idêntica que ele acabou de comprar. "Eu acrescentaria isso à minha coleção se você não quiser, mas eu realmente quero que você o tenha".

"O quê? Edward, não." Eu protesto. "Eu não quis dizer para você comprar-me qualquer coisa".

Seu sorriso se desvanece.

"Você não quer que eu compre nada para você?" Ele diz, parecendo um pouco ferido.

"Eu não comprei nada para você!" Eu confesso, afobada. "Eu não estou muito confortável aceitando presentes quando eu não tenho nada para dar em troca. Você vai me deixar pagar pelos ingressos do cinema, pelo menos?"

Ele parece um pouco tranqüilizado, mas fica com um brilho teimoso em seus olhos.

"Que tal isto: você pega o livro, lê, marca como quiser e ele mora com você, mas me reservo o direito de visitá-lo sempre que eu quiser".

"Isso parece... justo." Murmuro estupidamente, tentando não pensar sobre as implicações envolvidas com Edward me visitar a qualquer hora que ele quiser. "Feito. Mas eu ainda quero pagar pelo filme".

"Você é teimosa." Edward observa, desaprovadoramente.

Ele enfia o livro no grande bolso do meu casaco, tomando o tempo para fixá-lo com um estalo. Eu rio e seguro minha mão direita para o alto como se nós estivéssemos nos encontrando pela primeira vez.

"Você me encontrou?" Eu provoco quando ele pega a minha mão na sua e olha para ela. "Embora eu tenha certeza que você poderia me dar uma corrida para o meu dinheiro nessa frente".

Ele traz suas mãos juntas, envolvendo completamente a minha. Ele parece hipnotizado pela visão do meu braço desaparecendo em suas mãos no que parece como se todo o mundo estivesse em posição de oração.

"Ninguém, nem mesmo a chuva, tem mãos tão pequenas." Ele sussurra tão baixinho que eu mal o ouço.

Se continuar assim, eu vou desmaiar até o final do encontro. Ninguém nunca disse nada remotamente parecido com isso para mim.

"Isso é de um poema?" Pergunto fracamente, tentando abster-me de me envergonhar neste momento.

A questão o tira do seu devaneio e ele solta minha mão com um sorriso triste.

"Sim. Posso recitá-lo para você mais tarde, se você quiser." Ele franze a testa um pouco, como se lamentando imediatamente fazer a oferta.

"Eu gostaria disso. Eu amo o jeito que você lê em voz alta." Eu digo, pensando na sala de espera do hospital.

Eu caminharia durante cinco dias pelo deserto para ouvi-lo ler as letras miúdas de advertência em bulas de remédios.

"Eu esqueci de perguntar como estão indo as suas férias." Ele pergunta, mudando de assunto. "Você está tendo um bom tempo com sua família e... velhos amigos?"

"Claro, eu acho. Apenas a família, na verdade." Eu respondo, um pouco confusa com a mudança brusca na conversa.

"Oh? Nada de correr para qualquer ex-namorados?" Ele pressiona, olhando para uma tela de calendários vintage, como se ele gostaria que isso explodisse.

Ele parece... seriamente com ciúmes. Eu não posso acreditar em meus olhos, mas sua expressão é clara.

"Ex-namorados?" Eu rio um pouco mais alto do que o esperado, surpresa com a pergunta.

Edward não está divertido.

"Sim, você sabe, velhos namorados, meninos que você costumava namorar nos tempos de escola, ou talvez, ao longo dos verões." Ele olha nervosamente para mim.

"Lamento informar que o triste estado do meu histórico de namoros é praticamente inexistente." Dou de ombros.

"Praticamente?" Ele parece um pouco aliviado, mas não totalmente. "O que há de errado com os meninos na sua escola? Por que eles não te convidaram para sair?"

"Eu fui convidada para os bailes algumas vezes." Dou de ombros. "Mas eu não danço. Oh! Eu fui ao baile no meu primeiro ano. Isso foi realmente estranho".

"Estranho?"

"Sim, eu fui com esse cara, Tyler Crowley. Garoto legal, de verdade, mas o tipo ilusório. Eu acho que ele só me convidou porque ele se sentia culpado por bater em mim com sua van".

"Desculpe, o que você disse?" O tom de Edward é calmo, mas me dá calafrios, no entanto.

"Eu não fiquei realmente machucada." Eu digo rapidamente. "Eu tinha acabado de afivelar meu cinto de segurança quando sua van atingiu um pedaço de gelo e ele bateu em Bertha, minha picape velha de guerra. Tyler ficou muito mais ferido do que eu, mas ele estava tão apavorado com a possibilidade do meu pai tirar sua carteira de motorista que ele importunou-me para ir com ele. Eu disse a ele que não podia ir a um baile com ele, e eu lembro vagamente dele dizendo algo sobre ainda ter baile".

"E ele simplesmente assumiu que você iria ao baile com ele?" Ele pergunta, sorrindo.

"Sim, e a melhor parte sobre isso foi que ele nem sequer mencionou novamente!" Eu ri, lembrando-me vivamente. "Eu só estava fazendo o jantar para Charlie uma noite quando há uma batida na porta e Tyler parado lá em um grande sorriso e um smoking".

Edward racha de rir junto comigo e ocorre-me que esta é a primeira vez que eu já o vi realmente rindo. Eu o vi com muitos sorrisos irônicos e os ocasionais risos tranqüilos e privados, mas essa expressão de diversão audível e com vontade é uma coisa nova. Eu me sinto como me dando uma medalha.

"Então, o que você fez?" Ele pergunta curiosamente, ainda sorrindo.

"O que eu poderia fazer? Subi, cavei o meu vestido mais bonito do meu armário, passei alguma base e fui com ele".

"E ele pediu para você sair com ele de novo?" Ele diz, parecendo com ciúme de novo. Eu sei que eu não gostaria disso, mas vindo dele é meio quente.

"Eu esqueci de mencionar que quando eu finalmente desci as escadas de ficar pronta, meu pai estava limpando todas as suas armas e Tyler parecia que desmaiaria. Eu não sei se alguma vez alguém disse a ele que tentar beijar a bunda do chefe de polícia para namorar sua filha não era o movimento mais brilhante que ele poderia fazer. Ele foi um cavalheiro completo naquela noite, mas ele nunca me perguntou de novo, não".

"Eu realmente não posso ver você namorando alguém tão estúpido".

"Tyler era doce, mas, para ser completamente honesta, nem eu posso." Eu confesso. "Portanto, nada de namoro até a faculdade. Acho que meu pai está extremamente satisfeito com isso. Minha mãe, por outro lado, me envia lingeries embaraçosas e artigos ainda mais embaraçosos cortados da _Cosmo_".

"Ela manda?" As sobrancelhas grossas de Edward atiram para cima de surpresa. "Eu realmente não sei nada sobre ela".

"Ela manda." Eu murmuro. "Renée - essa é a minha mãe - mora em Jacksonville com seu marido, Phil. Ela é uma espécie de espírito livre. Ele é um jogador de baseball da segunda divisão. Eles estão, uhm, em Cancun agora".

"Então, você disse que tem visto na maior parte sua família." Ele continua. "Se sua mãe está no México, quem mais está lá em Forks além de Charlie?"

"Bem, eles tecnicamente não são parentes de sangue, mas o melhor amigo do meu pai, Billy Black, e seu filho, Jacob, são como da família".

"Hmm." Ele diz, estreitando os olhos.

Ele parece que realmente quer dizer alguma coisa, mas está hesitante. Aproveito a oportunidade para começar uma pergunta dentro da minha própria.

"Nós temos falado um pouco sobre a minha família." Eu interrompo o seu monólogo interno. "Você deve sentir falta da sua".

Estou provavelmente arruinando algum pensamento muito eloqüente, mas pensando em Jake, lembrei-me de algo.

"Conte-me sobre a sua família. Você disse que existem quatro além de você?"

"Eu acho que estamos perdendo o filme." Edward diz, olhando para o relógio. "Você quer pegar o próximo?"

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele. Ele acha que é tão liso, e eu acho que ele realmente é, mas estou começando a pegar suas pequenas formas sorrateiras. Eu não sei se ele está evitando falar sobre seus pais, ou se ele só me enganou para nos pagar o cinema, ou ambos. Eu dou-lhe um olhar para dizer que estou nele antes de olhar para fora. O sol muito bonito já morreu agora, mas o céu está claro e um belo tom de azul profundo se transformando quase em roxo.

"Nós perdemos o pôr do sol, mas eu prefiro caminhar ao longo da beira-mar e observar as estrelas saindo. Você se importaria?"

**~oЖo~**

Caminhamos alguns quarteirões até o cais, parando apenas para colocar os nossos livros em nossos carros. O ar está muito frio e eu abotôo meu casaco ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Você está quente o suficiente?" Edward pergunta, parecendo preocupado.

Ele começa a tirar o seu casaco, então eu o impeço.

"Estou bem." Eu digo, sorrindo para o seu cavalheirismo. "Mas, obrigada, Edward".

Eu o pego sorrindo quando digo seu nome.

"Você conseguiu o que quer que fosse para impedi-lo de visitar seus pais preocupados?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

"Tão longe, tão bom." Ele sorri de volta, como se estivesse desfrutando de uma piada particular.

"Conte-me sobre a sua família." Eu pergunto novamente. "Quando eles foram para a França?"

"Cerca de quatro anos atrás." Ele diz, franzindo a testa. "Eu estudei piano em um conservatório em Paris, enquanto minha mãe estudava arte. Ela sempre sonhou em aprender diferentes técnicas de pintura. Meu pai, eu disse a você sobre ele. Ele é um cirurgião e teve um convite especial para ensinar algumas técnicas cirúrgicas inovadoras na Universidade de Paris Descartes".

"E seu irmão?" Eu pergunto, deslizando as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco.

"Emmett?" Ele sorri amplamente. "Emmett é muito para qualquer coisa, contanto que ele tenha Rosalie. Ela ama a França. Ela foi realmente a mentora para o deslocamento da família. Assim que ela ouviu falar sobre o convite do meu pai ensinar em Paris, não demorou muito tempo para ela convencer Esme - minha mãe - para seguir seu sonho de estudar arte nas margens do Sena".

"Então, vocês foram arrastados?" Eu pergunto, pensando em como são estranhos os nomes da sua família.

"Sim, mas eu não me importei muito. Você já foi, ou você era simplesmente boa em francês na escola?" Ele pergunta curiosamente, à medida que caminhamos para leste.

Eu localizo um planeta brilhante e uma fraca estrela acima da água. Eu fecho meus olhos e faço um pedido.

"Eu só fui para um intercâmbio de verão." Eu digo, sorrindo com a lembrança. "Começamos em Paris e tomei algumas aulas com um bando de garotos de todo o mundo. Depois fui para Montpellier com a minha família de acolhimento. Eles tinham uma garota da minha idade e nós tentamos sair. Nós realmente não tínhamos muito em comum. Ela não gostava de ler e eu não me importo tanto assim com moda".

"Você sempre parece que se veste bem para mim." Ele disse, apesar de eu perceber um pequeno brilho travesso em seus olhos.

"Obrigada, mas eu realmente não posso levar o crédito. Certamente você sabe sobre as regras do Dr. George?" Eu pergunto, e ele concorda. "Eu realmente não me importo sobre moda, mas eu sei do que eu gosto. Alice conhece um par de excelentes brechós e tem o dom de escolher as coisas que ficam bem em mim. Eu realmente não gasto mais tempo nisso do que o absolutamente necessário. Se dependesse de mim, você provavelmente só me veria de jeans e casacos com capuz".

"Alice vestiu você esta manhã?" Ele diz, sorrindo para a bainha da minha saia esvoaçante e brilhante marrom, botas de salto médio.

_Sim._ Definitivamente eu não estou contando a ele sobre a minha teleconferência em pânico desta manhã.

A calçada curva com a borda da água e logo chegamos a um bosque arborizado. Por força do hábito, eu espreito para a floresta. Enquanto caminhamos, eu observo que os pássaros voam para longe de nós em todas as direções, deixando para trás um silêncio assustador. Eu não estou prestando atenção para onde estou andando e tropeço no que eu realmente espero que seja uma parte irregular da calçada. Minhas mãos estão entaladas muito profundamente em meus bolsos para efetivamente me abraçar contra o impacto e, num piscar de olhos, eu vejo o chão aparecer para encontrar meu rosto. Eu tenho apenas o menor momento de esperança de que eu não precise de pontos desta vez quando sinto braços fortes em torno de mim e todo o processo se reverte.

"Obrigada." Eu me encolho, envergonhada. "Você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que sou muito mais graciosa do que eu costumava ser?"

"Eu tomarei sua palavra para isso." Ele brinca, não me deixando ir por apenas mais alguns momentos que o necessário. Ele se inclina para perto antes de olhar para longe. "Este parece um bom lugar para parar e olhar as estrelas".

Paramos em uma faixa gramada entre a calçada e a água. Ele tira seu casaco de lã grossa e espalha no chão. Ele senta e eu me deito ao lado dele para olhar para o céu.

"Eu amo o som da água contra as rochas." Eu murmuro, mas ele não diz nada. Ele está apenas olhando para mim e isso está me deixando nervosa. "Hey, Edward, você está olhando na direção errada. As estrelas estão lá em cima." Eu aponto.

Ele apenas sorri para mim e continua olhando. Isso está ficando irritante. _Simplesmente beije-me se você vai fazer isso._ A distância entre nós parece insuportável.

"Deite-se ao meu lado." Eu digo, puxando a manga da blusa dele. "Você está me deixando nervosa".

"Mandona, não estamos?" Ele sorri. "Faça-me".

Eu suspiro e dou uma cotovelada debaixo do seu braço. A qualquer momento que dou uma cotovelada em Jake nesse local, ele grita de uma forma totalmente divertida, sua voz estridente. Edward só revira os olhos e delicadamente prende minha mão cutucando na sua. Não vejo razão para voltar para baixo ainda, e logo ele tem a minha outra mão também. Para um espectador isso provavelmente pareceria como se estivéssemos simplesmente nos acariciando docemente, mas eu estou completamente presa.

"Você já desistiu?" Ele sorri maliciosamente.

Eu tremo ao ver seus dentes e os olhos brilhantes, mas também estou estranhamente excitada. Eu sei que ele não me machucaria.

"Você é mais forte do que parece." Admito, sem tecnicamente admitir a derrota.

"Um fato para o qual eu sou eternamente grato." Ele disse delicadamente, soltando o seu aperto e colocando seus lábios contra as minhas mãos.

Oh meu Deus.

"Eu também." Eu me lembro, tentando recuperar. "Se você não estivesse lá naquele beco..."

"Falando nisso, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas se isso faz você se sentir desconfortável, por favor, deixe isso claro." Ele diz cuidadosamente. "O que você estava pensando quando eu apareci? Você estava sussurrando algo, mas não fazia muito sentido".

"Não fazia muito sentido para mim também." Confesso. "Eu não sei o que eu disse, mas o que eu estava pensando - era uma combinação de um poema de Blake e algum tipo de oração de último minuto. Eu estava absolutamente certa de que ele me mataria se você não tivesse aparecido".

"'O Tigre?" Ele pergunta. "Isso é uma coisa estranha de se estar pensando. Você reza muito?"

"Na verdade, não".

"Você acredita em Deus?" Ele pergunta, sério.

Eu não posso deixar de pensar em sua 'confissão' musical e pergunto novamente se ele acha que é condenado. A questão parece ser importante, por isso eu tomo meu tempo em respondê-la.

"Depende o que estou fazendo." Eu finalmente respondo.

Ele pisca para mim em surpresa.

"Bem, funciona".

"Isso não era uma das respostas que eu estava esperando." Ele diz, balançando a cabeça. "Você pode explicar o que quer dizer?"

"Bem." Eu começo, buscando no bolso do meu casaco pelo meu iPod. "Na maioria das vezes, eu tenho certeza de que tudo é natural. Racional. O método científico é maravilhoso. Olhe para tudo o que as pessoas podem fazer. Nós temos a internet, viagens espaciais, podemos ler nossos genes e medir a idade da Terra e a distância das estrelas. Eu olho em volta e vejo que tudo o mais faz sentido se seu objetivo principal é ver as coisas claramente".

"E o resto do tempo?" Ele diz, pegando um fone de ouvido quando eu ofereço a ele.

Ele estende seu braço para trás, mão no chão para nos apoiar enquanto nos sentamos. Eu instintivamente me aconchego ao seu lado enquanto procuro pela peça de coral que eu quero, _O magnum mysterium, _de Lauridsen. Nós nos inclinamos para trás um pouco, ouvindo e observando enquanto a parte mais alta e mais escura do céu acima de nós se transforma em um preto azulado profundo e começa a mostrar um vislumbre de brilhante caindo. As vozes requintadas, sem auxílio de instrumentos musicais, parecem ecoar às estrelas emergentes. O fundo preto brilhante parece quase como a pupila de um gigante, azul, olho que tudo vê. As estrelas, a música, a suave batida da água contra as pedras nas proximidades: todos são delicados, sem idade, implacável, e quase intermináveis. Encontro a mão de Edward atrás de mim e com o meu dedo de leve traço oitos em sua pele.

"Eu não tenho palavras para isso." Eu digo baixinho quando a música termina. "Mas isso não me faz sentir insignificante. Faz-me sentir... de alguma forma ampliada porque eu posso até mesmo testemunhar tal beleza. Eu não sei o que significa quando outras pessoas dizem que acreditam em um deus. Mas eu posso entender _por que_ eles acreditam quando me sinto assim".

O iPod muda para Villa-Lobos e continuamos ouvindo. Edward está em silêncio. Espero alguns minutos antes de falar novamente.

"Edward?" Eu peço.

"Bella".

"Você acha..." Eu não posso trazer-me a perguntar o resto da questão em minha mente. É muito pessoal, muito invasivo, então eu mudo de rumo no meio da frase. "O que você sente quando você está tocando? É algo assim?"

"Um pouco." Ele diz. "Embora, neste momento, eu esteja passivo, impotente contra isto. Quando estou tocando estou mais no meu controle".

Parece que alguém gosta de estar no controle.

"Isso é o que sinto sob o piano quando você toca," eu confesso, "quando eu me movo pela sua coluna".

Ele sorri para mim. "Coluna?"

"É o que eu chamo isso." Eu digo, sentindo-me tola. "Mas é como aquele poema de Henry Vaughan: 'como um anel de luz pura e infinita'. Quando as condições são certas e algo mais acontece com a música, torna-se quase arquitetônica, ou como água correndo. Eu não estou explicando isso direito".

"Não, eu entendo o que você quer dizer." Ele gentilmente interrompe quando eu começo a ficar nervosa. "Eu penso nisso como um fluxo*****. Um livro com esse título veio sobre este assunto há 20 anos. Na verdade, você está quase poética sobre o assunto. Não se repreenda. Você escreve poesia, ou você apenas gosta de lê-las?"

_* __O termo "__flow__" foi cunhado pelo psicólogo húngaro-americano Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi, professor de psicologia e educação na Universidade de Chicago, que também foi professor de ciências sociais da Peter Drucker School of Business, na Universidade de Claremont, na Califórnia. Mike Csikszentmihalyi definiu flow (em português: fluxo ou fluir, referindo-se ao substantivo ou verbo) como um estado de gratificação em que o indivíduo entra quando se sente completamente engajado no que está fazendo em um dado momento. "__Fluxo" é o estado de total absorção numa determinada atividade, que, embora possa ser exigente, ou até mesmo estressante, enquanto você a está realizando, oferece posteriormente um profundo senso de satisfação.__ Vale a pena ler o livro "Flow", é altamente recomendado pela autora desta fic, assim como qualquer outro livro mencionado por ela._

"Oh, não, eu não escrevo poesia. Eu apenas gosto de ler. Eu nunca nem perguntei se você gosta de poesia." Eu sussurro, sentindo-me vulnerável novamente.

"Eu certamente não _agora_." Ele declara, mergulhando a cabeça para baixo para falar diretamente em meu ouvido. "A mistura mais fascinante dos poemas reunidos por você, Bella. Vamos ver, qual era a minha seleção preferida e a menos esperada? Ah, sim, Neruda, _Soneto Oitenta e Um_. Agora, como é que isso vai?"

Eu prendo a respiração, pensando o quanto eu debati, ou não, rasgar a página fora, uma vez que eu tinha decidido dar o livro a Edward. Eu permaneço em silêncio, e ele fala novamente.

"Ah, sim. Eu me lembro agora." Sua voz fica mais profunda e sedosa.

_"E agora você é m__inha."_ Ele cita.

Meus olhos rolam para trás em minha cabeça com a sensação da sua voz nos meus ouvidos. Tenho que morder o lábio para não gemer enquanto ele continua a recitar as palavras que me fazem pensar em cada sonho que eu tenho dele, noite após noite.

_"Rest with your dream in my dream. __  
Love and pain and work should all sleep, now__. __  
The night turns on its invisible wheels,_  
_and you are pure beside me as a sleeping ember.__  
"No one else, Love, will sleep in my dreams. You will go,  
we will go together, over the waters of time.__  
No one else will travel through the shadows with me,  
only you, evergreen, ever sun, ever moon."_

"Repousa com teu sonho em meu sonho.  
Amor e dor e trabalho devem dormir agora.  
A noite gira em suas invisíveis rodas,  
e junto a mim és pura como o âmbar dormindo.  
"Ninguém mais, Amor, vai dormir nos meus sonhos. Você vai,  
vamos juntos, sobre as águas do tempo.  
Ninguém mais viajará através das sombras comigo,  
só você, sempre viva, sempre sol, sempre lua."

Frio como está, eu sinto como se meu sangue tivesse sido substituído por lava. Ele pega minha mão e afaga suavemente contra sua bochecha fria enquanto ele continua a me torturar. Eu estendo mais alto e enrosco meus dedos em seu cabelo selvagem, minha respiração engatando.

"_Your hands have already opened their delicate fists  
and let their soft drifting signs drop away;_  
_your eyes closed like two gray wings, and I move  
"after, following the folding water you carry, that carries  
me away. The night, the world, the wind spin out their destiny.  
Without you, I am your dream, only that, and that is all."_

"Suas mãos já abriram seus punhos delicados  
e deixaram cair suaves sinais sem rumo;  
teus olhos fechados como duas asas cinza, e eu me movo  
"depois, seguindo a água dobrando que carrega você, que carrega  
a mim para longe. A noite, o mundo, o vento gira o nosso destino.  
Sem você, sou seu sonho, só isso, e isso é tudo."

Ele se inclina e beija meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha, e eu viro minha cabeça para ele. Nossas testas se tocando e seu nariz roçando o meu enquanto seus lábios vêm muito perto dos meus e eu posso sentir a vibração quando ele fala em seguida.

"Você sabe qual poema sempre me faz pensar em você?" Ele pergunta em vez de me beijar, como eu completamente espero que ele faça agora. Eu faria isso sozinha, só que eu pareço estar completamente hipnotizada.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, perguntando-me por que eu pareço ser capaz disso, mas incapaz de fechar a lacuna entre nós.

"Há um de E.E. Cummings." Ele diz, e mergulha a cabeça de volta para o meu ouvido.

Eu me pergunto se os ouvidos de todos são uma grande zona erógena, ou se é possível que só Edward possa conectar os nervos do meu pescoço e orelha com cada outro nervo no meu corpo. Eu me sinto como uma corda vibrante, cada célula pulsando, cantando _Edward_.

Ele começa:

"_somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near_

"_your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though I have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skilfully, mysteriously) her first rose_

"_or if your wish be to close me, I and_

_my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;_

"_nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture_ —"

"em algum lugar que eu nunca estive, alegremente além  
de qualquer experiência, teus olhos têm o seu silêncio:  
no teu gesto mais frágil há coisas que me encerram,  
ou que eu não posso tocar porque estão demasiado perto

"teu mais ligeiro olhar facilmente me descerra  
embora eu tenha me fechado como dedos,  
tu abres sempre pétala por pétala como a primavera se abre  
(tocando sutilmente, misteriosamente) sua primeira rosa

"ou se seu desejo é me fechar, eu e  
minha vida nos fecharemos belamente, de repente,  
assim como o coração desta flor imagina  
a neve cuidadosamente descendo em toda parte;

"nada que eu possa perceber neste universo iguala  
o poder da tua intensa fragilidade: cuja textura -"

Aqui ele faz uma pausa para beijar o meu pescoço suavemente, várias vezes, exatamente onde eu o sinto pulsando. Ele geme e pára, apoiando a testa contra o meu cabelo, e continua a falar. Eu não posso evitar gemer enquanto seus lábios pastam meu ouvido com qualquer outra palavra.

"_compels me with the color of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing_

"_(I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands_."

"obriga-me com a cor de seus países,  
restituindo a morte e para sempre cada vez que respira

"(eu não sei o que há em ti que fecha  
e abre; apenas algo em mim compreende  
a voz dos teus olhos é mais profunda que todas as rosas)  
ninguém, nem mesmo a chuva, tem mãos tão pequenas."

"Você disse essa última parte na livraria." Eu me lembro de alguma forma depois de um longo momento sem fôlego.

Seus lábios encontram a minha testa, depois o meu nariz. Ele hesita novamente, simplesmente tímido de beijar minha boca.

"O que é isso, Edward?" Eu pergunto em frustração quando ele se afasta novamente. "Você está me deixando louca. É a minha respiração?" Eu me pergunto se a doçura da sua respiração indica alguma impureza da minha.

"Não, Amor." Ele jura, afastando-se para ainda mais longe. "Não, sua respiração está perfeitamente bem, cheira a canela".

Sim, bem, eu malditamente bem tento ter certeza que cheire.

"Então o quê? O que é que estou fazendo de errado?"

Ele parece tão triste.

"Eu não sou -" Ele faz uma pausa, olhando melancolicamente para a água. "Eu não sou bom para você, Bella. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, de certa forma; já fiz coisas que eu nunca posso voltar atrás. Você provavelmente vai se machucar, só de estar perto de mim. Eu sei que devo a você uma explicação, mas eu não posso me explicar. A coisa certa a fazer seria manter distância de você".

"Eu não quero uma explicação, e eu não quero ir para lugar nenhum." Eu afirmo, ficando irritada com suas tendências emo. Estou finalmente sentindo-me frustrada o suficiente para falar abertamente. "Eu só quero você. Você pode, por favor, parar de me dizer o que você deveria querer e me dizer o que você quer? Isso realmente ajudaria a me impedir de perder minha cabeça agora".

"Bella, eu quero o que você quer, mais do que você imagina." Ele diz, fazendo meu coração disparar. "Mas é mais complicado do que isso. Eu gostaria de poder encontrar alguma maneira de explicar isso sem deixar você mais confusa do que eu já deixo. Deixe-me falar com meu pai. Eu só preciso da perspectiva de Carlisle".

_Click._

"Oh." Eu digo sem jeito, omitindo-se as três palavras muito vulgares que seguem silenciosamente em minha mente.

"Venha, é melhor irmos. Está ficando tarde".

Ele se levanta e oferece-me sua mão. Eu tomo porque sinceramente não tenho a porra da idéia do que mais fazer neste momento.

**~oЖo~**

Eu aleatoriamente empurro os botões no meu iPod enquanto assisto a forma de Edward se retirar. Eu tinha beijado sua bochecha um adeus, entorpecidamente notando sua pele suave e fria, seu doce perfume e um sorriso gentil. Eu tinha notado essas coisas antes. Enquanto eu dirijo para casa, o genius***** do iPod decidiu que eu precisava ouvir alguma música de tambor assustadora. Bem tocado, gênio.

_*__Genius__: é uma lista de reprodução de músicas criada no iPod. __Uma lista do Genius é uma coletânea de músicas que acompanha uma música que você escolheu na sua biblioteca._

Eu paro num posto de gasolina para encher o meu tanque e compro uma caneca de capuccino debilmente doce na parada da picape, cortando com café descafeinado e algum leite desnatado. É uma mistura profana, mas se eu vou conseguir dormir hoje à noite vai ser um milagre mesmo, então eu poderia muito bem ficar atenta na estrada.

Eu volto para Bertha e a elogio pelo seu respaldo. "Marvelous Things", de Eisley, toca enquanto meu choque se desgasta, e eu posso ouvir o som quase inaudível de muitas pequenas peças do quebra cabeça clicando juntas em meu cérebro, graças ao aparecimento inesperado, totalmente acidental, da peça final.

_Carlisle. _

Não faz a porra de sentido algum. É apenas uma lenda, certo?

Traços amarelo-laranja do centro da estrada são registrados na minha visão periférica enquanto re-examino a minha coleção de momentos com Edward na luz do que agora eu sei que ele é. Minha mente racional se esforça sob o peso de todas as peças vindo juntas, do que ele me salvou no beco, ao que eu sei de observá-lo. Cada peça se encaixa agora, mas ainda não faz qualquer sentido.

Não faz o menor sentido. Mas é inegavelmente verdade.

E isso absolutamente não faz nenhuma diferença fodida para mim.

**~oЖo~**

Eu finalmente chego em casa e Charlie olha para mim com surpresa. Ele estava fora pescando quando eu tinha saído para Port Angeles.

"Encontrou o que você estava procurando?" Ele pergunta, olhando para o meu pacote da livraria.

"E algo mais." Eu respondo com sinceridade. "Estou exausta. Boa noite, pai".

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele grita para mim.

Eu marcho pelas escadas como se meus pés tivessem pesos atados a eles. Tomo um banho para tentar relaxar, lavo meu cabelo duas vezes e ensabôo tudo uma vez. A água quente acaba e eu desisto. Quando volto ao meu quarto, eu hesito em minha rotina normal.

Ainda no meu roupão, eu configuro meus alto-falantes e encontro o que eu quero ouvir. Só Nina Simone pode me ajudar a descobrir essa merda.

_Todo mundo tem ido para a lua, Nina,_ eu penso, e consigo sorrir.

Eu me pego sorrindo no espelho. Eu pareço muito como eu faço na foto da festa. Está situada no meu armário, então eu a pego e olho para ela, tocando a imagem de Edward. Ele ainda é o mesmo homem que ele era quando tocou Debussy para mim enquanto eu lia sob seu piano. Ele ainda é o mesmo homem que me salvou daquele... outro.

_Daquele __outro vampiro..._ Eu me obrigo a pensar na palavra.

Ele é o mesmo Edward que cuidou de mim, segurando minha dor de cabeça e me acordando a cada hora para se certificar de que eu não morresse. Ele é o mesmo Edward que me beijou e me disse que não era bom o suficiente para mim. Eu fecho meus olhos, lembrando de quão estranha eu costumava pensar que sua fixação na caça era. De repente, sua caça ao veado tornou-se a coisa menos assustadora sobre ele. Agora isso é absolutamente nobre.

"Sim, você é um menino muito mau, Edward." Eu sussurro. "Mas você está tentando ser bom. Isso conta para alguma coisa, não é?"

Nina Simone termina pedindo em um devastador francês, e sua voz ganha uma confiança incrível na canção seguinte. Tenho inveja dela. Eu alguma vez poderia ser assim? Como Nina, ou Renée, ou cada mulher francesa que eu já conheci? Pergunto-me se há alguma Renée em mim. Eu olho no espelho. Os olhos sérios de Charlie, os lábios cheios de Renée. O cabelo marrom escuro de Charlie, as maçãs do rosto de Renée. A estrutura de Renée. Eu poderia ser pior. Eu sempre observei a forma como os homens olham para ela. As atenções de Edward têm acrescentado alguma coisa à minha aparência, mas eu não poderia dizer o quê. Apesar do banho, meu corpo ainda está em chamas pela voz de Edward, seus beijos, seu toque. Minha habitual camiseta e shorts para dormir parecem estar todo errado para esta noite.

O presente "extra" de Renée está situado, ainda fechado, na minha mala. Eu arranco o papel brilhante e suspiro quando levanto a tampa da caixa. Isto não é o que eu esperava. Eu tinha visto partes da coleção de lingerie de Renée na lavanderia ocasionalmente, e isso sempre me envergonhava. Não, esta camisola era definitivamente mais o meu tipo. Eu a tirei da caixa e fiquei maravilhada com a seda do vintage e renda. Isso me lembra algo que Rita Hayworth usou em 1940 em uma foto de pin-up. É elegante. Eu não posso resistir e a coloco, olhando no espelho novamente. Meu cabelo está pendurado úmido, levemente em mechas onduladas, e eu quase posso ver o tipo de mulher da qual Nina poderia cantar.

_Eu coloquei um feitiço em você__ porque você é meu. _

Tome isso, Edward Cullen. Você pode ser um vampiro, mas eu sou sua, de qualquer maneira.

Hora de afundar, ou nadar, mais uma vez.

Ou isso, ou eu perdi a minha cabeça.

Eu mudo a música para a canção de ninar de Edward e deito na minha cama, deixando a canção ser aquela a me acalmar para dormir, apesar de tudo.

**~oЖo~**

_Estou andando por uma estrada longa, e __ela se bifurca em dois caminhos bem desenhados._

_O letreiro diz, Alguém vai em uma viagem e conhece um estranho que vem à cidade. _

_Eu sou o estranho na viagem, chegando à cidade. _

_Eu me encontro._

_Eu olho nos dois__ caminhos e vejo cópias de mim, indo embora, voltando. _

_Centenas de Bellas. _

_Edward. _

_Edward vem para mim, __meu coração acelera. Ele se aproxima, caminha diretamente através de mim. Viro-me para vê-lo cumprimentar outra Bella e pegar a mão dela, carinhosamente. _

_Outr__o Edward vem, com olhos de tigre amarelos. Este não é meu Edward também. Ele vê uma Bella, desta vez numa versão um pouco mais jovem de mim. Ele foge. Ela caminha inexoravelmente em sua direção. Ela _vai _pegá-lo, eu posso dizer. Eu conheço aquele olhar. _

_Outro Edward corre para mim, corre quase diretamente através de mim, e eu sinto a força deste quando ele encontra sua Bella exatamente atrás de mim. Ele a pega e a gira ao redor, de modo que eles passam por mim. Eu dou um passo no seu rodopio alegre. Eles são puro amor, felicidade brilhante, beijo profundo._

_Ele tira a roupa__ dela, rasgando o tecido quando ele vai._

_E _

_eu_

_estou_

_nua._

_Você é m__inha, ele diz para ela através dos meus ouvidos. _

_Sim, ela responde. __Sua, sempre._

_Isto é o suficiente para ele, finalmente. Devo me lembrar disso. _

_Seus lábios são quentes, devorando a boca__ dela. _

_Sim, ela diz, sim. Eu esperei tanto tempo p__or você. _

_Nenhuma __espera agora, ele disse, encontrando a pele pêssego pálida em júbilo._

_Eu __movo meu rosto para encontrar os beijos deles,_

_E __deslizo, estremecendo de lado para alcançar suas mãos com meu quadril_

_ele __pega a dela, abraçando, a língua dele deslizando para baixo_

_para prová-la, e eu arqueio como ela faz,_

_Sim, Edward, sim._

_E__u sinto o sussurro emaranhado do seu furacão como fantasma enquanto ele empurra dentro dela. Isso não é o suficiente para mim. É tudo para ela. Ela grita de novo, e eu sinto o eco do seu estremecimento – _

_Ela geme. Eu tremo. _

_Eu não posso sentir o suficiente, mas ainda assim eu lev__o-o dentro._

_Eu os invejo._

_Eles giram em torno de mim,__ eu os sinto como um agora, circulando mais rápido, agora invisíveis, agora dentro de mim, como uma memória viva, fazendo cócegas no meu entendimento. _

_Mais Edwards se aproximam:_

_Olhos vermelhos, olhos pretos, olho de gato._

_Uma luta, uma perseguição, um assassinato: Cenas __mudando tão rapidamente, eu quase perco a sua chegada. _

_Finalmente ele está aqui. Eu o __reconheço pelo zumbido,_

_Eu o conheço porque o volume __aumenta, meus sentidos apurados,_

_Seu perfume __em espirais, ramos lilases encontrando trevos de abelhas ao sol – doce_

_Este é para mim. _

_Eu __o conheço pelos seus olhos negros ardentes diretamente nos meus, não para alguma outra Bella._

_Todas as Bellas __e Edwards desaparecem quando ele se aproxima, salvo a memória dos espectros de estocadas ainda em minha memória. _

_Eles tremem. Eu __gemo._

_"A voz dos teus olhos é mais profunda que todas as rosas." Eu digo a ele, e quero dizer isso. _

_Meu __Edward pára, comprimento dos braços de distância. Comprimento dos braços dele de distância, não dos meus._

_"Ninguém, nem mesmo a chuva__, tem mãos tão pequenas." Ele veio para a admiração, de longe. _

_Eu preciso fechar essa lacuna. Meus membros são mais pesados do que __parecem – essas Bellas fantasmas têm conseguido se mover tão facilmente nesse ar espesso._

_Com __força de vontade, e eu sigo em frente. A roupa rasgada das Bellas anteriores cai longe de mim e meu Edward suspira._

_Eu __me movo para suas mãos frias, meus membros como a mais lenta das criaturas marinhas. _

_Sua__s mãos serpenteiam no mais frio sussurro de seus dedos como penas, deslizando. _

_Eu ar__queio para os movimentos fluindo, minha sorte – o movimento de deslizar o pega, um escorregão delicado em meu próprio tremor, uma lenta agitação baixa na escala Richter, mas profunda em outras magnitudes._

_"Edward__, amor. Deixe-me tocar você"._

_"Bella__." Ele sussurra - geme. Seus olhos pretos como carvão brilham, e eu o tenho._

_"E agora você é meu__." Eu digo a ele, mas acho que ele sabe. _

_Ele foge. _

_Eu _vou _pegá-lo, eu posso dizer. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Muitos acontecimentos para apenas um cap… o passeio de Bella e Edward por Port Angeles, ele recitando o poema no ouvido dela, *suspire*, ele praticamente se declarando para ela… Bella chegando à conclusão que ele é realmente um vampiro… e esse sonho no final… ufa! O próximo é uma cena extra POV Edward, então..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. OUTTAKE – Sob o feitiço dela EPOV

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

_* __Ne Me Quitte Pas_, de Jaques Brel (cantada por Nina Simone):http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=TI8F6DbB2cEEPOV

* * *

**Cena ****Extra do Capítulo 9 – Sob o feitiço dela (Edward POV)**

_Ne me quitte pas __  
Il faut oublier__  
Tout faut s'oublier_  
_Qui s'enfuit deja  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus__  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment__  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du bonheur.  
_

Não me abandone  
É preciso esquecer  
Tudo se pode esquecer  
O que já ficou para trás.  
Esquecer o tempo  
Dos mal-entendidos  
E o tempo perdido  
A querer saber como  
Esquecer essas horas  
Que às vezes matam  
A golpes de por quês  
O coração da felicidade.

_**Edward **_

Coração da felicidade.

Nina Simone está me provocando do além-túmulo com algumas verdades duras, e Bella não vai dormir. Isso não deveria importar porque eu não vou lá em cima hoje à noite. Eu vou mantê-la segura a partir daqui, nas sombras da sua casa. Claro, é mais fácil proteger alguém quando você pode vê-la. Eu mal posso ouvir seu batimento cardíaco, e seu sussurro é muito suave, mesmo para os meus ouvidos, eclipsado pela música triste vindo da sua janela.

Agora eu só quero que ela vá dormir, para falar. Para dizer o meu nome novamente, com um suspiro doce, como ela nunca fará novamente se realmente perceber o que eu sou.

_Eu acho._

Como eu fui descuidado. Quantas deslizes cometi, chegando tão perto como vim para ficar observando seus olhos abrirem de manhã, é quase como se eu quisesse que ela soubesse. Se ela souber, e ficar com medo de mim, isso vai acabar. Se ela me disser para ir embora, mesmo das profundezas da sua mente subconsciente, vou deixá-la para nunca mais voltar. Esse costuma ser meu maior medo - de que Bella descobrirá o que eu sou. Eu sabia que no momento em que ela me visse como um vampiro, a confiança e o fascínio sempre hesitantes em sua bela expressão derreteriam em terror e repugnância.

Agora eu não tenho tanta certeza, e meu descuido se movimenta em intenção também. Ela disse a ele – sim, _usou __**aquela**__ palavra_ – disse a Jacob Black exatamente aqui nessa floresta. Não muito longe de onde eu estou, na verdade ela disse que mesmo se eu fosse um vampiro, ela preferiria beijar a mim do que a ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ela disse isso? Ela quis dizer isso? Esse garoto odioso, rude e repugnante acreditou nela. O que eu daria para ser capaz de ouvir os pensamentos dela naquele momento. O que eu daria para silenciar os dele.

Ela está circulando em torno da verdade desde aquela noite no beco quando eu lutei com o vampiro que fugiu antes que eu pudesse descobrir quem ele era. _Ele_ a aterrorizou e a enojou. Ela sonha com ele algumas vezes, tremendo de medo, ela chama por mim para ajudá-la. Deus me ajude, mas eu vou até ela todas as vezes. Eu não posso suportar a ideia do seu sono quando não estou por perto, caso ela tenha um pesadelo e eu não estiver lá para salvá-la dele. Mesmo que seja apenas durante o sono, tenho que salvá-la. Esta é a minha desculpa. Comecei a observá-la para protegê-la dele. Ele não voltou mais, e eu disse a mim mesmo que ele poderia estar ciente do meu olhar atento e à espera da sua oportunidade. Eu não peguei um rastro do seu cheiro desde aquela noite, mas ele ainda a caça em seus sonhos. Estaria lá para impedi-lo a cada vez. Incrível como eu me tornei dedicado, considerando como começamos. Mesmo com a minha memória perfeita, é difícil lembrar como era quando eu não confiava nela.

Passei muito tempo pensando que ela poderia ser uma espiã, alguma isca enviada para cá pelos Volturi, para trazer-me sob o controle de Aro. Carlisle tinha feito algumas perguntas sutis, e não havia maneira conhecida a qualquer um para prever que outro vampiro cantor poderia ser. Por um momento pensei que ela poderia ter sido enviada a mim pelo seu talento desconcertante, mas não tenho como saber se ela seria tão silenciosa para Aro como ela é para mim.

Uma vez suspeitei que ela fosse tão cruelmente ambiciosa como seu professor, mas o amor dela pela música não vem do ego. Duvido muito que ela esteja preparada para o sucesso pelo qual o Professor George a está preparando. Toda suspeita que eu tinha sobre a verdadeira natureza dela foi dissolvida quando eu a vi com sua colega de classe, levando-a suavemente para longe do pânico. Eu não conseguia ler a mente de Bella, mas Angela era uma medida exata o suficiente. Bella não tinha nenhuma razão para ajudá-la, além de compaixão. Angela tinha adormecido na sala de aula e, quando acordou, ficou realmente em desespero com a possível perda da bolsa de estudos. Naquele momento, Bella foi o anjo dela, salvando-a da morte do seu sonho mais precioso.

Agora é a minha vez de bancar o anjo para ela, mesmo se do que eu a estou salvando seja o meu sonho mais precioso: Bella comigo, como minha companheira. Bella como eu, olhos negros, em vez de marrons, abraçando Carlisle e Esme como pai e mãe, caçando comigo e com o sangue dela não mais me chamando. Não haverá nenhuma versão do monstro para Bella. Ela é boa demais para o meu destino.

Eu ouço o som familiar de um velho motor alemão quando um carro se aproxima da rua dela, e subo na árvore mais uma vez para esconder-me nos galhos. Sua janela está aberta, só um pouquinho, mas as cortinas estão confundindo minha visão. Eu posso ver sua silhueta, curvando-se sobre sua cama, tirando algo de uma caixa. Aspiro seu perfume pós-banho. Deliciosa e quente Bella.

Reconheço o carro antes de eu vê-lo. O apaixonado Jacob Black passou pela sua casa duas vezes hoje à noite, cheio de ciúme curioso sobre mim.

Não posso deixar de sentir vergonha e uma deliciosa satisfação com os pensamentos dele. É a _sua_ vez de perguntar se _eu_ a beijei e se ela gostou, ou não. Eu posso vê-la em sua mente quando ele cruzou com ela no início do dia. Surpreso ao vê-la com roupas elegantes e maquiagem sutil. Curiosidade sobre a sua animação e, finalmente, ciúme quando ele corretamente adivinhou que ela ia me ver. Ele olhou ansiosamente para a janela dela, mas não parou.

Silêncio, exceto pelo sussurro das árvores e o motor se afastando enquanto o horrendo menino dirige para longe. _Sim, vá. Corra._

Minha própria música agora, para ela. Esta é a forma como ela se sente segura o suficiente para dormir.

Eu mantenho a minha promessa e permaneço na árvore, escutando sua respiração e pulsação constante. Logo, no entanto, eu a ouço gemer baixinho. Será que ela está com febre? Eu sabia que ela não estava aquecida o suficiente. É tudo culpa minha.

Sem conscientemente tomar a decisão, estou no quarto dela. Estou ao seu lado, inalando seu cheiro, meus lábios pairando exatamente sobre os dela. Seu cabelo está emaranhado, escuro e rodeando contra a fronha branca. Suas bochechas estão coradas.

Eu não vou tocá-la. Exceto para verificar se há febre.

Eu vou só olhá-la. Vigiá-la, é isso. Para mantê-la segura.

_and you are pure beside me as a sleeping ember_

e junto a mim és pura como o âmbar dormindo.

Ela é. Tão quente, mais quente que a maioria das pessoas, minha pequena garota de mechas claras em sua camiseta desbotada, cobertores até o queixo.

"Edward." Ela diz dormindo com sua voz de sono grossa como o mel. "A voz dos teus olhos é mais profunda que todas as rosas."

Um fio invisível me liga a essa garota. Desejo, e sede, e agora _isto_. Eu não vou dizer a palavra. Eu não sou digno da palavra. Quero oferecer isso a ela do meu jeito – à distância. Volto a sentar na cadeira, como tantas vezes antes, e olho pela janela para a lua brilhando através das folhas. Eu quero esconder mil origamis na árvore fora da sua janela. Vou guardá-la daqui desta cadeira. Protegê-la.

Ela geme agora... "Edward..." Sua boca entreaberta me hipnotiza.

Sem conscientemente tomar a decisão de me mover, eu estou ajoelhado próximo a ela novamente. Encontrando-me muito perto, eu me afasto bem na hora certa, mais uma vez. Isto está ficando ridículo. Preciso controlar essa necessidade de ter a minha boca na dela.

_Estou brincando com fogo, minha__ pequena brasa._

Mesmo em seu sono, ela parece decepcionada. Ela franze a testa teimosamente e estende a mão para mim, seus braços arrastando contra o peso dos seus sonhos.

O cobertor cai e eu não posso evitar, mas suspiro.

_Minha mãe __me manda lingeries embaraçosas,_ ela diz na minha lembrança.

Embaraçosa? Não, elegante, sedutora. Ela é requintada - não mais uma menina, ela é uma mulher, uma feiticeira. Nesta seda e rendas, ela parece mais erótica do que ela poderia se estivesse nua. Pelo menos eu penso assim, até que de repente ela estende sua mão para baixo e tira a maldita coisa totalmente. Eu tento olhar para longe, mas as sombras de um azul profundo da lua no quarto fazem a pele dela brilhar, e sua beleza sutil e sensual me tem paralisado.

Ela está no sonho, e seu pulso é selvagem, frenético. É claro pelos seus movimentos e sons suaves que ela sonha comigo, fazendo amor com ela. Sinto-me doente de inveja, tão absurdo como isso pareça. Eu estou tão louco de ciúmes do meu eu do sonho que eu não a paro quando ela se move instintivamente para os meus braços.

"Bella." Eu suspiro, esforçando-me para manter o meu toque leve como uma pluma. Eu não posso deixar de tocá-la. Sua pele é tão quente, suave e sensível ao meu toque no sono como era quando ela estava acordada. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu cabelo e inalo seu perfume natural. Eu sempre pensei que vampiros não poderiam ficar embriagados, mas eu estava errado. Eu estou bêbado de Bella.

_Ist__o é errado. Isto é tão errado,_ eu penso enquanto ela se contorce lentamente contra as minhas mãos. Devo parar. Eu devo ir embora.

Ela se move abruptamente, desviando seu quadril, e minha mão está _lá_. Apenas por um instante, minha mão toca onde eu nunca toquei outra criatura na minha vida. Eu a afasto reflexivamente, como se eu tocasse o fogo... se o fogo fosse quente e liso e sedoso.

_Par__e. Isto é tão errado. Eu sou um monstro, e agora um incubus__*****__. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com ela. Não com Bella. Não assim, nem mesmo comigo. _

_*__Incubus__: s__ão demônios da Mitologia Cristã medieval; incubus é a entidade masculina e sucubus a entidade feminina. Especializados na sedução sexual, visitando o leito das vítimas durante a noite e transando com elas. Eles são o exemplo de como as pessoas de uma sociedade podem traduzir os efeitos da repressão sexual, coisa comum na Idade Média. Incubus e Sucubus tinham uma predileção por monges, freiras e mulheres solteiras e solitárias. As incursões de Incubus e Sucubus eram denunciadas pelas ereções e ejaculações noturnas nos homens, e pelos sonhos eróticos nas mulheres. No caso destas, por vezes o Incubus se empolgava e deixava a coitada grávida. Nestes casos, as mulheres tinham uma escolha nada confortável. Confessar que foi o namorado e ser renegada por todos como vadia, inclusive pelo namorado, ou contar que foi estuprada por um Incubus e torcer para o pai acreditar e o padre não acusá-la de ser uma bruxa._

Se vamos ficar juntos, ela deve pelo menos estar acordada para isto. Agora estou simplesmente dando a ela mais razões secretas de por quê ela deve me odiar. Eu forço as minhas mãos para os ombros dela para ancorar-me enquanto tento recuperar o controle sobre os impulsos beligerantes.

Ela expõe sua garganta para mim, olhos fechados, mas movendo-se sob as pálpebras de seda e, mais uma vez, meus lábios pairam, quase fazendo cócegas pelo movimento rápido do sangue sob a pele fina e quente. Seu cheiro, seus _cheiros_, me oprimem, competem pela minha atenção, e o pensamento traidor vem espontaneamente pela primeira vez desde que fomos apresentados.

_Ninguém saberia. Você poderia __possui-la, então beber do seu sangue. Por que sofrer? _

Veneno.

Vida roubada, paralisando, veneno de vampiro inundando minha boca novamente.

_Ou transformá-l__a e torná-la sua. Para sempre sua, e de mais ninguém._

Uma imagem de uma Bella transformada em vampira, em grande parte no mesmo estado de nudez como esta garota quente, jovem e amável nos meus braços me tortura. Sou realmente tão egoísta? Sim. Meus lábios se afastam dos meus dentes e eu sinto a atração irresistível pela minha cantora.

"Edward, amor. Deixe-me tocar você." Suas mãos se movem, pesadas pelo sono, mas não o suficiente para me tocar neste momento.

_Chega! _

Eu pego seus quadris e a coloco firmemente de volta enfiada em sua cama, tão rapidamente quanto possível. Tento colocar sua camisola de volta, mas no momento em que toco a pele lisa, eu sei que não tenho a força para colocá-la de volta nela e ainda deixá-la.

"Perdoe-me, minha Bella." Eu suspiro, cobrindo-a com o cobertor e corro para fora, rapidamente como um sussurro, cheio de remorso. Eu sou um monstro que não pode nem mesmo confiar em si para lhe dar um beijo na testa. Quando fecho a janela quase todo o caminho, ela murmura.

"E agora você é meu".

_Eu sei. Mas você não deveria ser m__inha._

O pensamento é quase fisicamente doloroso. Eu fui a ela sob o pretexto de protegê-la, mas quem a protege de mim? Setenta anos atrás, poderia ter sido Ephraim Black e os outros.

O lobo em Jacob Black está adormecido, mas ainda posso sentir o cheiro nele. Será que o cão dormiria se ele sentisse a minha presença, ameaçando a mulher que ele ama? Eu imagino um Jacob transformado, agora mais alto e musculoso como seus antepassados, mas exatamente tão atrevido como ele é hoje.

Se ele dirigir por aqui de novo, vou arrancar um pneu do carro.

_O__ inferno que eu não posso protegê-la._ Eu vou. Protegê-la agora significa caçar. Significa ficar longe o suficiente para que eu não vá tocá-la, e perto o suficiente de modo que nada possa machucá-la, nem mesmo eu.

_Ne me quitte pas._

Não me abandone.

Seu cheiro permanece em minha mente e em meu corpo. Há razões mais do que suficiente para matar o coração de felicidade, mas a minha pequena brasa de esperança se recusa a ser extinta, enquanto ela suspirar meu nome em seu sono.

Eu não posso perdê-la agora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É sempre tão intenso saber a versão do Edward dos fatos... ele está totalmente apaixonado por ela, mas tem medo... o que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Senhora das Trevas e Suas Vespas

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Martha Wainwright, _I Will Internalize: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=-d_zRf_xaxg

* Chopin, _Nocturne em E menor_ (por Sviatoslav Richter): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=vHAOrjgIfbg

* Chopin, _Fantaisie Impromptu op.66 em C# _menor (por Arthur Rubinstein): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=75x6DncZDgI

* Também mencionada em outros capítulos: Giancarlo Menotti, _The Medium_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=RAcADZ0J_kI

* _O Cisne Negro (The Black Swan)_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=VhnoNzKMT7w

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Senhora das Trevas e Suas Vespas**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

Dirigindo de volta para casa, sinto como se houvesse apenas uma noite ainda para ser o meu antigo eu. Horas, talvez. Uso essa oportunidade para vestir o meu mais antigo e confortável dos moletons e uma camisa, e escuto Martha Wainwright enquanto dobro e escolho algumas roupas quentes e cheirosas.

Nada faz separar meu antigo eu com meu novo eu mais claramente do que ter que organizar minhas roupas e arrumar as coisas na viagem de volta para casa. Minhas roupas recém-lavadas vão em duas pilhas distintas: escola de música e Forks. Mulher e criança. Nada diz "mulher" mais do que as roupas que peguei do sótão: coisas velhas de Renée de antes de ela ir embora. Elas couberam em mim perfeitamente.

Ela era da moda vintage naquela época, e eu acho que as roupas não são apenas do início dos anos 90, como também de décadas antes. Renée costumava dizer que odiava tendências da época, e ela realmente queria parecer como Stevie Nicks por volta de 1977, o que significa roupas ciganas em seda, veludo e renda. Algumas delas eram demais para o meu gosto e eu as darei para Alice se ela as quiser, mas posso ver a combinação de um pouco de talento dramático com outras linhas clássicas e limpas. Eu nunca seria tão revoltada quanto Renée.

Cuidadosamente evitei a camisola até não ter mais nada para pôr na mala. Tenho um pouco de medo dela, ou para ser honesta, de me ver nela. Eu não a vesti desde a noite em que descobri que Edward me quer tanto quanto eu o quero. Também tinha sido na noite que descobri que ele era um vampiro. Isso com certeza complica como o inferno as coisas, mas não as muda.

Edward beijou minhas mãos, orelhas, pescoço e rosto, enquanto evitava meus lábios. Ele olhava tanto para eles que eu sabia que não era um problema de não querer beijá-los. Deveria ser algo a ver com ser um vampiro. Pergunto-me se as vertigens que tenho todas as vezes que ele está quase para me beijar tem a ver com isso. Posso até sentir o gosto da respiração suave, e a lembrança é eletrizante, não vertiginosa.

É minha própria reação que realmente me enerva.

O sonho enlouquecedor que tive naquela noite deve ter chegado a ser físico. Há anos que falo enquanto durmo, mas não seria surpresa que eu tivesse falado naquela noite. Acordei na manhã seguinte completamente nua, minha camisola enrolada no chão. Meu cabelo estava emaranhado, selvagem e eu tinha pequenos hematomas nos meus quadris e ombros. Eles não doíam muito, mas quando se é desajeitada e pálida que nem eu, você passa uma grande parte do tempo jogando o jogo "de onde veio esse roxo?". E eu perco.

Não consigo imaginar a origem dos pequenos pontos circulares em mim.

Termino por colocar a camisola na mala para levá-la comigo.

**~o****Жo~**

Não descobri como contar a Edward o que eu sei.

Pensei em escrever uma carta a ele, um e-mail, mesmo uma mensagem por celular. Pensei em contar a ele por telefone no meu último final de semana em Forks, mas em nossas duas rápidas conversas o assunto não surgiu. De certa forma, eu queria que ele me contasse. Algumas vezes acho que ele quer.

Ele está se controlando um pouco. Se eu não tivesse descoberto o grande segredo dele, provavelmente seria um caso perdido, com ele se mantendo quente e frio o tempo inteiro. Eu daria uma semana para descobrir como lidar com essa confusão.

"Eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas." Ele anuncia quando nos encontramos antes do ensaio. Ele está parado a 50 cm de mim. Medida dos braços dele, não dos meus.

"Pelo quê?" Pergunto, mordendo o resto da pergunta para não escapar. _Por ser um vampiro?_

"Por tratá-la inapropriadamente na noite do sábado passado, Bella." Ele diz, os olhos voltados para baixo. "Eu só queria mostrar respeito a você, o tempo inteiro".

Ele parece realmente culpado.

"Hey." Eu digo, aproximando-me. "Você mostra. Você sempre me trata com respeito, e eu realmente aprecio isso".

"Não tratei." Ele insiste. "Mas tratarei de agora em diante. Prometo".

Pego nas mãos dele e, por um instante, achei que ele se afastaria, mas não.

"Eu prometo," digo com cuidado, "que vou avisar se algo que você fizer me ofender de alguma maneira".

"Bella." Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça, e se afasta, parecendo tão triste que eu queria fazer alguma coisa para ele se sentir melhor.

Já é hora de começarmos a nos dirigir para o ensaio, entretanto, e certamente não era a hora certa para abrir uma discussão a respeito de vampiros ainda. Isso certamente levaria mais de cinco minutos.

"Edward." Eu digo, no que espero ser uma voz suave, clara, não largando as mãos dele. "Eu acredito que suas intenções são boas e que você nunca me machucaria de propósito. Estou certa?"

"Sim, absolutamente. É verdade." Ele relaxa visivelmente, mas ainda parece se sentir culpado.

"Então estamos bem." Concluo, sabendo muito bem que ainda temos negócios inacabados. "Você pode tentar se animar um pouco para eu não estragar este ensaio?"

"Posso sim." Ele diz, relaxando completamente. Esse grande mentiroso.

**~oЖo~**

"Bella, eu amo a sua mãe." Alice posa dramaticamente num longuíssimo vestido preto, um laço combinando prendendo a maior parte do seu longo cabelo preto.

Senhoras e senhores: o vestido de formatura de Renée Higgenbotham.

Ou foi. Eu tinha fotos para provar isso também. Ainda não haviam começado a chamar de gótico na época, mas aquilo significava que ela estava à frente do tempo dela.

"Você parece Scarlett O'Hara de luto." Dou uma risada, olhando o portal de registros do semestre no meu laptop.

"Você é um inseto vaidoso de coração negro, Rhett Buttler, e não sei por que deixei você entrar e me ver." Ela bufa no que penso ser provavelmente uma boa imitação de Vivian Leigh, e se esperneia até a cozinha do minúsculo apartamento. "O que você vai ter este semestre?"

"Professor George bagunçou todo o meu horário." Reclamo. "Ele me fez pegar Italiano este semestre, e quer que eu tente os seminários com os alunos de ópera. Não posso entrar neles até que eu tenha sido escalada para alguma coisa, e se eu não for eu tenho que pegar Panorama da Música Antiga em lugar de Cantores de Câmara, a não ser que queira ter aula de Italiano à noite".

"Bella, calouros nunca são escalados." Alice franziu a testa. "E é muito difícil entrar em Cantores de Câmara. Por que você não desiste dessa?"

"Não posso falar a respeito disso." Suspiro. "Mas não é talvez ruim contar a você que ele acha que tenho boas chances de conseguir pegar um papel".

"Ugh, que modo de começar um drama, Professor George." Alice rola os olhos. "Há três anos uma soprano da graduação foi escalada para a ópera da turma dos pós-graduandos, e vou contar uma coisa, teve pluma voando para tudo quanto é lado. Aquelas cadelas invadiram o escritório da administração enquanto eu estava atendendo telefonemas de trabalho e de estudo, e pensei que o mundo acabaria pelo jeito que elas encararam a coisa toda".

"É? E por quê?" Pergunto, alarmada.

"Por quê? Você está de brincadeira comigo?" Alice sacode a cabeça. "Esses papéis são prêmios muito sérios de se receber, especialmente entre as sopranos. Algumas pessoas nunca são chamadas, nem profissionalmente, nem nos programas de doutorados, e provavelmente nunca serão aceitas nas melhores oficinas de verão. Querida, você precisa pensar a respeito desse ensaio. Se você _for _escalada para esse papel, você vai fazer alguns inimigos bem sérios. Se não, vai perder seu lugar na Câmara de Cantores".

"O quê?" Começo a me sentir mal agora. "O teste foi hoje de manhã! Por que ninguém me contou isso?"

"E como foi?" Ela pergunta, passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

"Muito bom. O Professor Adana pareceu satisfeito, e Dr. George estava lá. Estava torcendo por mim, com polegar para cima e tudo".

"Maldição." Ela sussurra simpaticamente. "Bem, vamos lidar com o que tivermos. Ele deve ter contado a você o que esperar".

"Ele é famoso." Dou de ombros. "Tenho certeza que está acostumado que os outros sintam inveja dele que nem mesmo pensa a respeito".

É estranho como uma coisa que foi boa há algumas horas pode de repente mudar e me deixar em pânico. Eu sabia que Edward não estava contente com alguma coisa depois que o teste acabou, mas como eu estava tentando dar um pouco de espaço para ele, achei melhor não pressionar. Ele parecia mais em conflito do que nunca, só agora descubro o por quê.

O que eu não sei é por que o humor dele muda tão abruptamente. É quase como se ele estivesse respondendo a algo sendo gritado. Eu imagino...

**~oЖo~**

O primeiro dia de aulas começa, e a hora da verdade chegou. Será a ópera, ou a música antiga? Eu não tinha visto ainda o Dr. George, mas algo me diz que ele já sabe, e como ele sabe, eu meio que sei. Ele me mandou um e-mail pedindo para chegar à aula o mais cedo possível. _Temos um monte de trabalho separado para nós._

Quando me aproximo do Laboratório de Ópera, vejo cerca de quinze meninas e um cara aglomerados em cima da lista do elenco selecionado. Eu não os conheço, exceto por duas sopranos e um tenor do estúdio do Professor George. O tenor, um cara legal chamado Alex, sorri e pisca para mim. Veronica e Alicia (as sopranos) me encaram e irrompem para dentro do teatro. Eu me aproximo quando a saída delas abre mais espaço. Não consigo realmente chegar perto o bastante pra ver claramente, mas consigo visualizar pequenos quadros com nomes e então o maior, _The Medium._ Há muitos papéis e nomes. Isso me faz suspirar aliviada. Todo mundo parece ter um papel, então não vai ser um problema, certo?

"Quem _**diabos**_ é Isabella Swan?" Uma morena alta, bonita, faz a pergunta. Se eu olhasse à parte, então ela também era, mesmo que fosse um pouco alta para interpretar uma menininha.

"Exatamente o que estou pensando." Rosna uma loura baixinha, que manda um olhar curioso para mim.

"Alicia disse que é uma vaquinha que flerta melhor do que consegue cantar. Ela é só uma maldita caloura, mas já é a favorita do Dr. George".

"Ela provavelmente está indo para a cama com ele _e _com o professor Adana." Ri outra morena azedamente. "Sou uma porra de veterana e só me escalaram para ser uma das três damas? Vá se foder. Vou virar uma bomba. Isso é in-fodidamente-aceitável".

"Ouvi falar que ela namora Edward Cullen também. Ele é o acompanhante dela".

"Só assim ela alcança as notas mais altas."* Outra faz piada, e eu faço meu caminho entre elas para entrar no laboratório.

_*Aqui ela faz um comentário maldoso, uma piada com os gritos do ato sexual e as notas mais altas que as sopranos precisam alcançar para conseguir um papel._

Ouço as vozes delas sumirem num monte de sussurros ásperos enquanto sinto meus olhos arderem.

_Não vou chorar._ Tomo várias respirações profundas e encontro um assento perto de Alex porque fico feliz em ver um rosto não tão hostil.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, entrem logo; vamos começar." Professor Adana bate palmas. "Temos muito trabalho a fazer".

Ele olha para mim e sorri.

"Olá, Isabella. Bom vê-la por aqui, minha nova estrela." Ele sorri enquanto aproximadamente trinta hostis rostos femininos se viram na minha direção de uma vez. "E temos o seu pianista, Edward, para os ensaios como bônus neste período. Temos várias grandes cenas e uma pequena ópera. Será um semestre muito bom, posso já sentir a emoção nesta sala".

Emoção. É uma palavra para isso.

Quando Edward chega depois dos anúncios, ele sorri suavemente para mim durante o seu trajeto até o piano. Tento sorrir de volta, mas fico pensando nos olhares assassinos que vou receber.

Edward parece notar isso imediatamente enquanto olha rapidamente a sala com uma expressão de choque no rosto. Já vi diversas emoções naquela face deslumbrante antes, mas surpresa nunca foi uma delas. Ele pára e olha para a soprano que disse que viraria uma "bomba" do lado de fora. Ela é a única que não está nem olhando para mim, ou zombando de Edward. Parecia mesmo que ela estava meio feliz, digitando algo no laptop. Edward parece que quer arrancar a cabeça dela.

Huh. Talvez ele arranque, se ela fizer realmente alguma coisa de ruim a mim. Abafo uma risada, mas depois isso me incomoda. Por que ele está focado nela, se ela nem mesmo parece com raiva?

Ele me olha de novo, ergue uma sobrancelha, e dou de ombros. Escondendo meu celular, mando uma discreta mensagem para ele:

_As meninas não estão contentes com o elenco._

Acho que ele nem recebeu ainda a mensagem, mas dentro de segundos recebo outra de volta.

_Senhorita Swan, você está atenuando as coisas._

**~oЖo~**

"Parabéns, Isabella." Dr. George balança minha mão durante a minha aula daquela tarde. "Não pense que é hora para descansar nos seus louros. Você tem trabalho dobrado agora! Mas é onde começa a ficar divertido".

"Dr. George." Eu digo, tentando imaginar como dizer aquilo sem ofendê-lo. "Eu não tinha idéia de que as outras meninas ficariam tão aborrecidas assim. É verdade que nunca escolhem calouros?"

"Nem sempre. Eles já escalaram muitos calouros como tenores antes." Ele entoa, dando-me aquele olhar torto de novo.

"Isabella," ele diz de modo firme, "nestas coisas, toda hora alguém ferve de inveja, toda hora começa um rumor a seu respeito – apenas lembre-se: isto é um prêmio. É uma coisa boa. Erga a cabeça e tenha confiança. Trabalhe duro e não dê a eles a chance de pisarem em você. Se eles mentirem a seu respeito, vá em frente e fique com raiva. Com a sua raiva você consegue lidar. A raiva vai reluzir nas suas notas mais altas. Tristeza não fará bem a você. Não se lamente porque alguém não gosta de você. Fique bem e com raiva, e cante com eles".

"Eles acham que eu..." Comecei, sem saber como terminar a sentença. "E eu nunca os vi..."

"Eles vão falar todo o tipo de coisas." Ele me interrompe, olhando-me com uma expressão gentil, mas firme. "O que você faz no seu tempo livre não é da minha conta, nem deles. Se eu fosse você, não me dignificaria a dar uma resposta. Se fosse diferente, eu diria 'mate-os com delicadeza', mas para você eu diria apenas que permaneça quieta e honrada, e trabalhe bastante. Sempre haverá gente que tem mais inveja que talento, Isabella. Você tem talento e disciplina. Se seguir meu comando, terá também a ambição. Prefiro orientar alguém que quer praticar e escutar como você. Você ganhou isto por mérito próprio. Eu ajudei a ter a oportunidade, mas foi você que fez o trabalho".

Assenti, mas no fundo acho que preferiria entrar em uma sala lotada de vampiros sedentos do que em uma com aquelas vacas enlouquecidas.

"Agora, vamos começar, Isabella. Há uma outra ária nesta ópera para você, _O Cisne Negro_. Você já a escutou, correto?"

"Estive trabalhando nisso." Falo triunfantemente. "Tenho quase toda memorizada".

"Essa é a minha garota."

**~oЖo~**

Sábado chega finalmente, e estou sob o piano de novo, desta vez com minha lição de Italiano. Entre um curso de línguas de cinco horas e uma ópera, meu prazer por leitura baixou para vinte minutos antes de ir dormir. Acho muito difícil me concentrar, entretanto, meus olhos se focam nos pés de Edward. Ele está tocando Chopin. Muito dele, e não é a coisa alegre também.

Algumas vezes ele me diz o que está tocando, em outras não. Agora é uma Nocturne em E menor. Eu sei porque ele já a tocou antes e eu gostei tanto que a comprei online enquanto ele ainda a tocava. Começo a cantarolar suavemente. A próxima peça é um pouco mais alegre, e nunca a ouvi anteriormente.

"Essa é bonita." Falo suavemente e aguardo.

"Fantaisie Impromptu, opus 66." Ele replica calmamente.

"Vamos começar com a nova ária?" Ele pergunta assim que a nova peça acabou.

"Claro." Eu digo. "No entanto, eu realmente queria que o Dr. George tivesse me alertado a respeito do inferno que seria quando um calouro pegasse o papel".

"Tente não se preocupar a respeito disso, Bella. Há sempre uma exceção. Você é uma".

"Eu não pedi por isso," encolho os ombros, "mas posso também fazer o melhor possível, não é?"

Fico de pé, folheando minha música e tirando da pasta a cópia dele. Quando a entrego, ele me olha em reprovação.

Estou começando a gostar desta canção. Como o resto da ópera, é moderna e sombria. Não consigo acreditar que isto deveria ser algo que minha personagem canta para acalmar a mãe louca e violenta. Parece algo saído de um filme de terror, o que é engraçado, se for pensar a respeito.

Não consigo evitar de roubar um olhar a Edward assim que chegamos na parte onde canto as palavras "_Dei um beijo de fogo nele e um anel de ouro_." Ele finge me ignorar, mas a boca se contorce ligeiramente e as sobrancelhas se distorcem numa quase imperceptível carranca, então eu olho para o outro lado, sabendo que a próxima parte é muito pior.

Eu praticamente enterro meu rosto no caderno para esconder meu rubor, pensando nos sonhos que tive com ele desde aquela noite.

_Don't you feel your lover moan?__  
Eyes of glass and feet of stone,  
Shells for teeth and weeds for tongue,_  
_Deep, deep, down in the river's bed  
He's looking for the ring.  
Eyes wide open, never asleep  
He's looking for the ring, looking for the ring_

Você não ouve o seu amante gemer?  
Olhos de vidro e pés de pedra,  
Casca para os dentes e grama para a língua,  
Fundo, profundo, no leito do rio  
Ele procura pelo anel.  
Olhos bem abertos, nunca dorme  
Ele procura pelo anel, procura pelo anel.

Não olho para ele, mas sinto os olhos dele na minha nuca. Ele errou duas notas nos últimos trinta segundos. Sinto alguma coisa se formando no ar entre nós.

_The spools unravel and the needles break.__  
The sun is buried and the stars weep.  
O black wave, O black wave take me away with you_  
_I will share with you my golden hair,  
And my bridal crown-_

Os carretéis se emaranham e as agulhas se quebram.  
O sol está enterrado e as estrelas choram.  
Ó onda negra, ó onda negra, leve-me com você  
Vou dividir com você o meu cabelo dourado,  
E minha coroa de noiva-

O som de piano pára abruptamente, e ele está atrás de mim muito rapidamente para um humano. Não posso evitar ofegar. É isso – ou ele me conta, ou conto para ele o que eu sei.

Sinto a cortina do meu cabelo ser varrida por gélidos dedos enquanto ele beija meu pescoço.

Estremeço. Não consigo evitar. Ele me beijou tantas vezes no mesmo local há duas semanas em Port Angeles, mas agora sinto aquilo com um novo entendimento.

"Não estou com medo." Eu digo, enquanto os braços dele se enrolam na minha cintura.

"Deveria estar." Ele murmura em uma advertência no meu ouvido. "Qualquer um ficaria com medo agora. Mas não você, não. Você é sempre uma exceção, não é?"

"Exceção?" Repito vagamente. Do que ele está falando?

Tão suave quanto é a sua voz, ele parece muito frustrado, quase com raiva. Mas ainda não sinto medo. Viro-me e sinto o cheiro dele, extasiada por finalmente estar perto dele de novo, e ele ri na minha orelha. Depois começa a falar coisas sem nexo.

"O seu cheiro, Bella." Ele diz distraidamente, como se falasse para si mesmo. "Não basta que seja minha cantora, mas você também é um silêncio completo para mim? Você foi atribuída para mim quando quase todo mundo escolhe seus pianistas aleatoriamente. Você atrai... os piores problemas num raio de 100 milhas, e você ainda vem e impressiona o único professor que pode mandá-la para o lugar mais perigoso do planeta. Por que isso?"

"Eu?" Suspiro, tendo tido exatamente o suficiente daquilo. "Não vou fingir que entendo metade do que você está falando, mas acho que é mais seguro dizer que tanto no que concerne às exceções, vampiros são meio que superiores a humanos, Edward".

Os braços dele enrijecem na minha cintura por um momento, e eu arquejo. Instantaneamente ele solta os braços e se afasta de mim.

Volto a olhá-lo, mas ele se afasta. Ele leva uma das mãos ao rosto, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

Tão dramático. Cruzo os braços e espero.

Depois de um longo instante, ele se volta para mim, a face quase ilegível.

"Desculpe, o que você disse?"

* * *

**N****ota da Tradutora:** Ih...

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Uaaaau... Bella finalmente disse a ele que descobriu que ele é um vampiro... o que será que acontecerá a seguir?_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar na segunda, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou seguir o cronograma de postagens, mas talvez atrase alguns dias, mas fiquem tranqüilas pq os posts semanais estão garantidos! Eu venho postar o próximo assim que acessar a internet na semana que vem!_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! E até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Vá, ou Vá em Frente

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Bach's Cello Suite 1 IV. Sarabande (por Yo-Yo Ma): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=6U4a4jkoqo4

* Beethoven, _Appassionata_ Sonata Op. 57 No. 23 (por Horowitz): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=FqeTFgFuVQs

* Schubert, _Gretchen am Spinnrade_, Op. 2, D. 118 (por Te Kanawa): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=MY0eeotSDi8

* Rosie Thomas, _Pretty Dress: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=-XMxwyBBywc

* Rufus Wainwright, _Go, or Go Ahead: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=AYb5vyBuD3E

* Cena de _Gaslight: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=KZMoIZPC5NA

* * *

**C****apítulo 11 – Vá, ou Vá em Frente**

"_O seu cheiro, Bella." Ele diz distraidamente, como se falasse para si mesmo. "Não basta que seja minha cantora, mas você também é um silêncio completo para mim? Você foi atribuída para mim quando quase todo mundo escolhe seus pianistas aleatoriamente. Você atrai... os piores problemas num raio de 100 milhas, e você ainda vem e impressiona o único professor que pode mandá-la para o lugar mais perigoso do planeta. Por que isso?"_

"_Eu?" Suspiro, tendo tido exatamente o suficiente daquilo. "Não vou fingir que entendo metade do que você está falando, mas acho que é mais seguro dizer que tanto no que concerne às exceções, vampiros são meio que superiores a humanos, Edward"._

_Os braços dele enrijecem na minha cintura por um momento, e eu arquejo. Instantaneamente ele solta os braços e se afasta de mim._

_Volto a olhá-lo, mas ele se afasta. Ele leva uma das mãos ao rosto, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. _

_Tão dramático. Cruzo os braços e espero._

_Depois de um longo instante, ele se volta para mim, a face quase ilegível._

"_Desculpe, o que você disse?"_

Agora eu estou com medo. Eu não tenho medo que Edward vá me matar, mas algo não está bem com seus olhos.

"Eu disse... Eu disse que isso é provavelmente mais excepcional de encontrar em um vampiro do que em um humano".

"Este é um momento ímpar para escolher pelo humor absurdo, Bella." Ele diz, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, como se para indicar confusão.

"Você começou isso." Eu digo, estreitando os olhos para ele. "E isto não é engraçado. Eu sei o que você é, Edward. Eu sei que você não vai me machucar".

"Há há, Bella. Você esteve assistindo muito _Buffy_. Alice é uma péssima influência sobre você." Agora ele está sorrindo para mim, um sorriso verdadeiramente devastador por isso, mas que não atinge seus olhos.

Faz-me sentir enjoada. É como se ele nem sequer estivesse ali agora, como se ele tivesse sido substituído por um estranho.

"O que há de errado com você?" Eu pergunto, mudando as minhas mãos abraçando meu corpo agora.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Ele diz, olhando como se ele estivesse profundamente preocupado. Este olhar não combina com os olhos. "Você está tendo dores de cabeça de novo? Talvez devêssemos levá-la para fazer outra tomografia computadorizada".

Penso novamente sobre todas as peças do quebra-cabeça e começo a ficar irritada.

"Você nunca come, mas vai caçar na floresta." Eu digo.

"Para caçar veados." Ele diz, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Não pessoas".

"Você é forte demais para o seu tamanho. Você assustou aquele cara no beco, e ele era incrivelmente forte... assim como você. Ele cheirava como você também".

"Nós provavelmente usamos o mesmo sabonete." Ele afirma pacientemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Eu nem sequer tive que fazer nada além de aparecer para assustá-lo".

"Sua pele é sempre fria. Eu nunca vi onde você vive. Você se move muito rápido".

"Eu posso te levar para o meu apartamento agora se você realmente quiser vê-lo".

"O que era tudo aquilo que você estava dizendo sobre o meu cheiro?" Eu pergunto, tentando protelar.

Tanta evidência quer dizer alguma coisa sobre Edward Cullen não ser normal, mas só uma realmente grita "vampiro". A única parte com a qual tenho realmente que trabalhar é o nome de Carlisle ligado à lenda, mas se eu disser isso, estarei quebrando a minha promessa a Jacob.

"Seu cheiro é maravilhoso. Celestial, na verdade." Ele diz, aproximando-se e brincando com o meu cabelo.

Ele olha para mim flertando, mas este não é o tipo de paquera que Edward já fez comigo. É uma leve provocação, e também não combina com o olhar, nem com a circunstância. Se alguém me acusa muito seriamente de ser um vampiro, a última coisa que eu faria seria flertar. Seu rosto está perto do meu, e ele está deslizando o nariz no meu ouvido de novo, respirando perto de mim. Estou tonta. Mais uma maldita prova, se eu precisasse dela. Eu tento empurrá-lo, mas ele me segura por um segundo antes de soltar-me.

"Pare com isso, Edward, apenas pare com isso." Eu silvo para ele. "Você tem sido descuidado. Você praticamente me implorou para descobrir isso, e agora que eu descobri, você está zombando de mim? É porque eu disse primeiro? Ugh, você é um controlador esquisito!"

Isto o toma de surpresa por um segundo, enquanto ele para no que eu disse. Por um momento eu poderia jurar que ele dá a erguida universal de sobrancelha, como se dissesse, _Touché, você me pegou_. Mas depois ele põe a máscara idiota de jogador de novo.

"Bella, vamos lá. Você é uma pessoa de lógica incrível. Não me diga que acredita em vampiros? É apenas mitologia." Aqui o seu rosto endurece. "É infantil. Seja racional, por favor".

"Eu estou sendo racional. Nada mais se encaixa".

"Você não está falando sério, Bella." Ele zomba. "Você não pode estar tentando sugerir que porque minhas mãos são frias e eu sou um pouco mais forte e mais rápido do que a média dos homens do meu tamanho, que eu nem sou humano? Acha realmente que eu ser um vampiro é a explicação mais provável?"

Estou a um segundo de trair meu melhor amigo e meu segundo pai, mas eu me seguro. Não é o meu tratado a ser quebrado, e Jacob não sabia que tinha qualquer base na realidade. Eu sei o que sei, mas de repente sinto-me uma tola. Odeio encontrar os seus olhos agora porque eles estão tão errados. Eu sei que ele está mentindo para mim. Eu posso sentir, e odeio isso.

Olho para baixo porque dói olhar para o seu rosto mentindo. Eu posso ver suas mãos, e elas não estão mentindo. Elas estão apertando e desapertando nervosamente ao seu lado, e eu me pergunto se ele está ciente delas. Percebo que ele está vestindo suas abotoaduras, e isso me dá uma ideia.

Eu agarro sua mão direita e torço para que a abotoadura esteja voltada para cima. Eu não entendi a crista antes, mas eu entendo agora. Uma mão, parando um leão.

"Isso é por que você caça veados, Edward. Lembra o que você disse sobre isso?" Pergunto, olhando em seus olhos.

A máscara cai e ele volta realmente a olhar para mim. Ele olha como se eu o tivesse chutado no estômago várias vezes – é isso, ele sabe o que eu sinto agora.

"Lembra quando _você_ disse que acredita que as minhas intenções por você são boas e que eu nunca a machucaria?" Ele rebate.

"Eu me lembro".

"Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo isso com a melhor das intenções, Bella." Ele diz, parecendo absolutamente miserável. "Não é saudável para você acreditar em vampiros. As pessoas vão pensar que você é louca".

Louca.

Bem, aí está: a explicação mais lógica que eu estive procurando. Talvez eu esteja seriamente perdendo minha cabeça. Medo, raiva e confusão começam a fermentar no meio do meu corpo, e eu solto suas mãos. Ele está me olhando atentamente agora, sem olhos mentirosos, implorando-me para aceitar o que ele diz. Minha mente analisa as pistas, os detalhes. Raiva vence por um momento quando sinto certeza de novo.

"Por que está mentindo?" Peço entre os dentes cerrados. "Está me fazendo questionar a minha própria sanidade, Edward. Não faça isso".

"Eu não tenho uma escolha, Bella. Você não me dá nenhuma escolha".

Suas palavras podem ter significados diferentes. Ele poderia dizer que a minha acusação irracional não é algo que ele pode ignorar. Ou talvez haja dois Carlisle Cullen, ambos cirurgiões. Certo.

"Você poderia me escolher." Eu digo, balançando a cabeça, e pegando a minha bolsa.

Eu corro para fora como se um monstro estivesse me perseguindo.

Como eu queria que fosse verdade.

**~oЖo~**

Edward parece querer voltar à nossa velha rotina, mas no fundo, isso está me matando. Há apenas duas opções agora. Ou Edward é um vampiro, ou eu sou louca.

Sozinha em meu quarto, ouvindo Cello Suites***** de Bach, eu quase ligo para Renée várias vezes, mas só de pensar em seu comportamento errático apago essa ideia. Eu nunca pensei sobre seus problemas tornando-se meus. Passo mal quando penso na verdadeira razão para ir embora quando Phil se mudou há pouco mais de quatro anos atrás.

_*****__Suites__: é como se chama o conjunto de peças instrumentais dispostas a formar um conjunto para serem tocadas sem interrupções. Neste caso, são suites para violoncelo._

Minha mãe era minha melhor amiga, sim, e ela era muito divertida de se estar por perto. Ela sempre tem e sempre terá o meu amor e devoção. Ela é perspicaz: ela me conhece melhor que ninguém, e pode me fazer rir quando mais ninguém pode. Também tem ideias que precisam de desencorajamento e mudanças de humor infernais. Há momentos em que ela diz coisas que não fazem sentido, mas geralmente quando está com muito álcool.

Comecei a ter certeza que as contas eram pagas com 10 anos de idade, depois que percebi que a maioria das crianças não vive com falta de energia elétrica regular devido ao esquecimento da sua mãe. Renée tinha um salário bastante regular de professora substituta, mas tinha um péssimo hábito de deixar a correspondência fechada por semanas. Assumi a cozinha aos 11 anos, após seu terceiro incêndio na cozinha. Comprei para nós duas telefones celulares porque, como ela muitas vezes esquecia de me pegar em vários lugares, geralmente ela atendia o telefone e vinha quando eu a lembrava. Por lealdade eu nunca me permiti pensar no comportamento de Renée além de algo infantil e leviano.

Agora que eu fui tão longe como acusar o meu quase-namorado de ser um vampiro, eu me encontro preocupada se o problema de Renée é algo que eu poderia herdar tão facilmente como o seu sorriso. Pelo que li online, a esquizofrenia se manifesta muitas vezes na minha idade e pode ser herdada. Eu não sei ao certo se Renée é esquizofrênica, ou se ela é bipolar, ou o quê. Sei que ela sempre quis ser boa e que me ama, mas minha mãe não é a pessoa mais sã no ambiente, mesmo quando ela está sozinha.

Quando Phil apareceu, ela começou a se apoiar nele em vez de mim. Phil não é o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela e queria cuidar dela. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer comigo, uma garota não tão jovem o suficiente para ser a própria filha, que já agia como adulta. Ele assumiu todas as coisas que eu costumava fazer por Renée e isso me confundiu. Eu me senti invadida, abandonada. Senti um alívio e, com o alívio, culpa.

Falei a todos que fui morar com Charlie, no início do meu primeiro ano do ensino médio, para passar algum tempo com ele, e isso era verdade. Falei a todos que Renée e Phil deveriam ter uma lua-de-mel de verdade, e isso era verdade também. O que não falei a ninguém é que eu realmente só queria ser criança pela primeira vez. Apenas por alguns anos. Eu não queria que eles olhassem para Renée daquele jeito. Eles não entenderiam. Renée só precisa de alguém para cuidar dela e ficar bem.

Com Charlie, eu comecei a cozinhar para ele imediatamente e fazer a maioria das compras. Isso fez Charlie feliz, e me fez feliz também. Mas, pela primeira vez, senti-me realmente segura com ele. Charlie não é tão carinhoso, mas eu o entendo, e ele me entende também. Eu tinha Jake, suas irmãs por um tempo, e Billy. Sair com Jake e Rachel me fez sentir como uma criança pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu tive dois anos com a Vovó Swan antes de ela morrer, e eu não trocaria isso por nenhuma fortuna. Neste momento, no entanto, eu poderia trocar isso pela prova da minha sanidade.

Fechei meus olhos e pensei na vovó Swan, implorando a ela, querendo que ela me desse qualquer gene que substituísse por um louco do de Renée. Eu vou para o espelho e olho para ela em meus olhos, mas tudo que eu vejo são as lágrimas e confusão.

As palavras de Edward me assombram. O que é mais provável? Que ele é um vampiro, ou que estou perdendo minha sanidade?

"Vovó." Eu imploro, olhando para o espelho. Eu tomo grandes respirações profundas calmantes. "Eu não sei em que acreditar. Por favor, me diga. _Por favor_".

Eu não ouço nada desse lugar na minha imaginação, onde a voz dela normalmente fala comigo. Digo a mim mesma que é uma coisa boa, mas eu nunca me senti tão sozinha.

Quando eu vou dormir essa noite, eu sonho com ela. Sinto seu peito macio e quente quando ela me abraça, e eu posso até mesmo sentir o cheiro de baunilha, canela e noz-moscada em seu avental. Ela me ensinou a cozinhar. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas.

"Você sabe quem você é, menina." Ela me diz naquele pequeno discurso direto dela. "E eu não gosto de mentirosos. Você diz àquele menino que eu disse isso".

"Eu vou dizer a ele, Vovó." Eu rio em meio a lágrimas frescas e fungando meu nariz. "Eu vou dizer a Edward que você não aprova mentirosos".

Eu ouço minha canção de ninar então, distante em meus sonhos. Ela se aproxima e eu posso ouvi-lo sussurrar para mim.

"Eu prometo que vou mantê-la segura, Bella." Ele diz, beijando-me na testa.

"Vovó Swan disse para dizer a você que ela não gosta de mentirosos." Eu respondo, aconchegando-me em seu abraço frio e firme.

**~oЖo~**

Dr. Theophilus Adana. Ele estende uma mão e bate com a outra. Fico do lado de fora do laboratório de ópera, adiando entrar. Eu estou meio que perdendo tempo em vez de trabalhar porque eu não vi nem Alex e nem Edward, e estou relutante em entrar lá sozinha.

Aparentemente, criaram um blog dedicado a criticar o meu canto, minha atuação, minha aparência e minha inteligência. Nada menos que sete vadias tiveram a certeza de enviar-me por e-mail o endereço do site. Cometi o erro de olhar e fiquei completamente com os olhos lacrimejando antes de Alice me encontrar e me fazer prometer nunca mais voltar a lê-lo. Eu não consigo tirar uma parte dele da minha cabeça, particularmente alguns rumores bastante repugnantes sobre minha vida sexual. Acho que este é um caso extremo de adicionar insulto à injúria após a provocação que Edward rotineiramente desencadeia em mim. Eu só queria ter um oitavo da experiência que essas víboras me acusam de ter. Algumas das coisas que eu deveria ter feito para conseguir esse papel eu pensaria que eram fisicamente impossíveis.

Quando eu canto nos ensaios, elas dão risadas abafadas e fazem caretas. A morena explosiva, que Alice e eu chamamos de "Putaexplosão" (embora o nome dela seja Christine), é a pior. Ela fica bufando*****, simplesmente me irritando, e dane-se se o que o Dr. George pensa sobre ter raiva. Quanto mais puta ela é, mais irritada fico eu, e mais rápido eu entro no quadro. Sinto que minha raiva é a minha arma secreta. Toda vez que eu entro na zona, elas se calam um pouco, mas o sarcasmo nunca para de verdade. Dr. Adana parece satisfeito.

_*Em inglês, a expressão é "to huff and puff", que significa uma pessoa que fica abafando a risada de escárnio, que é o que irrita a Bella porque ela consegue ouvir._

Tento segurar a minha raiva. Parece melhor do que a dúvida que toma conta quando isso acaba.

Minha dúvida vem andando pelo corredor, parecendo lindo como sempre. Ele sorri para mim um pouco triste e envolve o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Você parece como Daniel, juntando coragem para entrar na cova do leão." Ele diz, beijando-me na testa. Eu me inclino para o beijo e disfarçadamente cheiro o seu pescoço.

Eu sei que não é sabonete. Não há nenhum perfume artificial, é ele. Apenas ele.

Eu tento não pensar nisso. Ele olha nos meus olhos e vejo o verdadeiro ele. O verdadeiro Edward se sente culpado, mas não posso tirar isso dele neste momento. Eu só gostaria de saber do que ele sente culpa. Ele poderia se sentir culpado por achar que o traumatismo craniano está me fazendo muito louca, ou porque ele _é_ um vampiro e ele está tentando encenar _Gaslight__*****_ comigo, apenas me enganando para que eu pense que estou louca.

_*__Gasligh__t: filme americano de 1944, do gênero suspense. __Paula Alquist conhece o experiente Gregory Anton e, depois de um curto namoro, acabam por se casar e passam duas semanas em lua-de-mel na Itália, onde Paula chegou a estudar ópera. De volta a Londres, o casal muda-se para o lar de uma tia de Paula, que foi uma antiga e famosa estrela de ópera que foi assassinada misteriosamente, e a sua sobrinha é que encontrou o seu corpo quando ainda era uma criança. No meio dos empregados há Elizabeth Tompkins, que preparava as refeições para aquela família durante muitos anos, e Nancy Oliver, uma empregada que se atirava constantemente a Gregory na altura em que entrou. Paula explica ao pessoal de casa que ela vê que a luz de gás nos quartos dela fica muito instável e tênue, mas ninguém consegue ver isso e ela julga que é outra alucinação das suas. Enquanto estão a falar essa mesma luz de gás diminui e Cameron confirma. Ele então descobre diversas coisas perdidas por Paula, fechadas na mesa de cabeceira do marido dela, mais uma carta que Gregory possivelmente escreveu há vinte anos atrás para a tia morta de Paula._

Eu abro minha boca para falar, mas não há nada que eu possa dizer. Eu me afasto dele e vou tomar o meu lugar entre as senhoras presunçosas que desejam a minha morte.

**~oЖo~**

Escuto a música dele, não de sob o piano, onde eu já pertenci, mas através do espaço entre as portas duplas da sala de recital. Sento-me no chão, segurando meus joelhos contra o peito e tentando não chorar, mas eu posso sentir a força da sua música através da porta. Eu posso sentir a sua saudade, e a minha, torcidas juntas.

Se eu estou louca, eu não quero a sua compaixão.

Se ele está mentindo, eu não posso fingir que está tudo bem.

"Beethoven, _Appassionata_." Eu o ouço falar baixinho, apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir, e uma lágrima derrotada bate no chão enquanto fecho os olhos contra o poder que a sua voz tem sobre mim.

Eu me levanto e entro. Eu não olho para ele.

Eu tento e tento, mas não consigo entrar na zona, para o quadro, porque a minha tristeza é como um segurança, bloqueando meu caminho para o melhor clube da cidade.

Tentamos _Gretchen am Spinnrade_*** **e, de repente, eu estou na zona com uma vingança. O segurança acredita em mim quando eu canto aquelas palavras.

_*Tradução __de Gretchen am Spinnrade:_

_My peace is gone,  
My heart is heavy,  
I will find it never  
and never more._

_Where I do not have him,  
That is the grave,  
The whole world  
Is bitter to me._

_My poor head  
Is crazy to me,  
My poor mind  
Is torn apart._

_For him only, I look  
Out the window  
Only for him do I go  
Out of the house._

_His tall walk,  
His noble figure,  
His mouth's smile,  
His eyes' power,_

_And his mouth's  
Magic flow,  
His handclasp,  
and ah! His kiss!_

_My peace is gone,  
My heart is heavy,  
I will find it never  
and never more._

_My bosom urges itself  
Toward him.  
Ah, might I grasp  
And hold him!_

_And kiss him,  
As I would wish,  
At his kisses  
I should die!_

Minha paz se foi,  
Meu coração está pesado,  
Eu nunca vou encontrá-lo  
e nunca mais.

Onde eu não o tenho,  
Essa é a sepultura,  
O mundo inteiro  
É amargo para mim.

Minha pobre cabeça  
É uma loucura para mim,  
Minha pobre mente  
Está dilacerada.

Só para ele, eu olho  
Pela janela  
Só para ele eu vou  
Para fora da casa.

Seu andar alto,_  
_Sua figura nobre,  
O sorriso da sua boca,  
O poder dos seus olhos,

E da sua boca  
Mágica flutua,  
Seu aperto de mão,  
e ah! Seu beijo!

Minha paz se foi,  
Meu coração está pesado,  
Eu nunca vou encontrá-lo  
e nunca mais.

Meu peito encoraja-se  
Em direção a ele.  
Ah, eu poderia agarrar  
E segurá-lo!

E beijá-lo,  
Como eu gostaria,  
Eu seus beijos  
Eu deveria morrer!

Edward toca as notas frenéticas como se sua alma estivesse em chamas. Eu não consigo olhar para ele.

Eu sei que ele me ouve.

**~oЖo~**

A semana seguinte passa muito da mesma maneira, e até sexta-feira eu fico desgastada.

Alice e Jasper insistem em me levar para o Keys, mas eu realmente não me sinto no espírito disso. Ângela nos indica uma mesa em sua seção e nós nos sentamos.

"Edward está vindo." Jasper disse, observando-me de perto.

"Você não disse a ele, não é?" Eu pergunto, ficando tensa de repente.

"Não, eu o convidei. Ele parecia muito ansioso para vir, na verdade." Jasper faz uma carranca. "Não é da minha conta, mas se o seu rosto de panda triste é sobre essa besteira de ópera, o que é isso com Edward? Você precisa de ajuda para chutar a bunda dele?"

Minha boca escancara aberta. Alice coloca a mão no braço de Jasper.

"Bella, o que Jasper quer dizer é que você não está sozinha." Ela diz calmamente enquanto Jasper bufa. "Se alguém se mete com você, também se mete com a gente".

"Vocês não sabem o que isso significa para mim." Eu digo, sentindo-me comovida. "Eu espero que vocês saibam que eu sinto o mesmo sobre-"

Eu sou interrompida pelo som da voz de Ângela, quase irreconhecível com raiva.

"CALA A PORRA DA SUA BOCA!"

Uma quebradeira de pratos, canecas e xingamentos chamam nossa atenção para uma cabine de muros altos algumas mesas além. Eu não posso ver quem está nela, mas Ângela está em pé atrás da mesa com as mãos na cintura, parecendo uma águia enlouquecida descendo em alguma presa. Eu não posso ver o infeliz objeto da sua ira. Tudo o que posso ver é o inferno personificado.

"Como se alguém gostaria de ouvir seus patéticos guinchos, suas cadelas sem talento e odiosas." Ela diz com uma voz fria e baixa. "Eu estou tão malditamente farta de ouvir o seu lixo sendo vomitado em toda parte".

"Whoa." Eu disse, impressionada. "Vocês sabiam que o pai de Ângela é um reverendo?"

"Eu não." Jasper responde, esticando a cabeça para ter uma visão melhor. "_Ela_ sabe que o pai dela é um reverendo?"

"Se vocês, suas fodidas do caralho, tivessem metade de uma voz decente no meio de vocês, vocês pegariam o papel de qualquer caloura." Ângela continua acintosamente quando eu começo a perceber o que está acontecendo. "Vocês são um bando de arrogantes e designadas harpias. Agora, saiam fodidamente do meu bar!"

"Oh, você vai sair antes de nós." Putaexplosão declara enquanto ela e suas seguidoras emergem da cabine. "Onde diabos está o seu gerente, Cara de Boceta?"

Porra. Ângela vai ser demitida. Por minha causa. Levanto-me, olhando para o gerente em pânico, mas Jasper já está ao lado dele, conversando como velhos amigos. Alice toma o meu braço e me segura enquanto Ângela e as lobas avançam massivamente para os dois. Ângela parece uma rainha-guerreira, sua mandíbula estabelecida sem nenhum constrangimento. Depois de alguns minutos de discussão acalorada, Ângela e sua chefe desaparecem nos fundos, enquanto um garçom vem para limpar a bagunça. Jasper retorna à nossa mesa e as víboras fazem um círculo, olhando para mim lançando punhais e rindo amargamente entre si. Elas se parecem com drag queens satânicas.

"Jasper, por que você não leva Bella para a pista de dança?" Alice ordena em um tom muito-muito-agradável. "Eu vou cantar uma música".

"Agora?" Eu pergunto incrédula, enquanto ela e Jasper trocam um olhar carregado.

Ela fecha os olhos enquanto ele a beija na testa. Parece uma promessa.

"Sim, exatamente agora." Alice pisca por cima do ombro enquanto faz o seu caminho para o piano.

No momento em que saímos para a pista, a música de Alice começa. Eu a amo cantando - é muito claro e aconchegante, exatamente como ela é quando você consegue conhecê-la. A parte de piano é simples, mas quando eu reconheço a música parece como uma elegante sinfonia aos meus ouvidos. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em Ângela.

_Put your pretty dress on,  
It's time for you to go to the dance_

Coloque o seu vestido bonito,  
É hora de você ir para a dança

"Sorria, Bella. Se você parecer como se fez algo errado, as pessoas vão acreditar nessas cadelas odiosas, em vez de na verdade." Jasper adverte.

"Mas Ângela pode ser demitida por isso! Ela não pode se dar ao luxo de perder o emprego, e vai ser tudo minha culpa se ela o perder." Estou muito perto de chorar, mas de alguma forma a presença de Jasper mantém as lágrimas na baía.

_And all the pretty princes will see you  
All the pretty princes will see you_

E todos os príncipes bonitos verão você,  
Todos os príncipes bonitos verão você

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu conheço o dono, vou explicar para ele. O gerente já sabe o que está acontecendo, e ele prometeu que não a demitiria esta noite Agora você tem que sorrir, ou o grande gesto de Ângela não servirá para nada." Ele gira-me enquanto Alice canta no microfone. Acho que o meu lábio pode sangrar, tão forte quanto eu o estou roendo.

_And they'll wave to you_

E eles acenam para você

Eu vejo as garotas cochichando furiosamente e luto contra a bile construindo no meu estômago.

_Put your red boot on  
It's time for you to walk home from school  
Everyone will laugh  
They'll point fingers at you_

Coloque suas botas vermelhas  
É hora de você ir para casa da escola  
Todo mundo vai rir  
Eles vão apontar o dedo para você

Alice e Jasper estão fazendo uma declaração pública de apoio a mim. Eles trabalharam muito duro para fazer o tipo de conexões que importam no conservatório, e agora eles estão na maior fofoca na faculdade porque eu sou socialmente distraída. Sinto um soluço bem em cima do meu peito. Eu odeio que meus amigos estão arriscando seus empregos e sua posição social por mim. Sinto-me patética porque eu não mereço todo este problema, mas eu também estou humilhada pela sua lealdade.

"Sorria, Bella." Jasper está sorrindo, mas seu tom é intransigente.

Eu forço um sorriso, mas ele some quando eu localizo Edward, olhando para as garotas.

_They'll be cruel  
But cover up your ears and don't listen  
Because you'll know much better than them  
Someday_

Eles serão cruéis  
Mas cubra seus ouvidos e não ouça  
Porque você saberá muito melhor do que eles  
Algum dia

Ele está perto o suficiente para ouvir as suas fofocas em primeira mão. Eu sei que muitas delas fizeram da sua missão o nosso rompimento. Elas não têm ideia de que seu objetivo está praticamente garantido, sem qualquer ajuda externa. Nesse ritmo, Edward e eu terminaremos antes de realmente começar. Eu só quero saber uma coisa, antes que ele inevitavelmente fique tão cheio de mim que nunca mais queira me ver novamente. Ele passa a ser a única pessoa neste ambiente que sabe se estou louca ou não. Seus olhos encontram os meus, mas rapidamente mudam para se concentrar na minha mão sobre o ombro de Jasper.

Eu o vejo olhar para nós brevemente antes de Jasper me virar, então não posso ver a porra constante que se tornou a minha vida desde que eu fui escolhida para o elenco da ópera e decidi que Edward era um vampiro.

A voz doce e encorajadora de Alice envolve-me calorosamente como os braços de Jasper, e eu começo a desmoronar do terremoto dentro de mim, de tentar segurar as lágrimas. Eu estou tremendo, e eu não posso parar.

A música acabou e eu ouço apenas o barulho do restaurante. Nós não nos movemos, mas Alice aparece depois de um momento.

"Eu escolhi uma boa música da jukebox." Ela sussurra no meu ouvido quando eu a abraço em agradecimento.

"Porra." Ouço Jasper murmurar. "Venha, Edward".

"Ele não acredita nelas, não é?" Fecho os olhos e tento me esconder entre meus cabelos e a altura de Jasper.

"Não, a menos que eu, de repente, tenha me tornado um juiz muito ruim de caráter." Ele diz e ambos estão dando tapinhas nas minhas costas como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

"Posso?" Eu ouço a voz de Edward perto.

"Que bom que você está finalmente mostrando algum sentido, homem".

Jasper dá passos para trás e eu estou nos braços de Edward novamente. Todo o problema começou com Edward e ficou por isso mesmo, desde que a palavra _louca_ saiu da sua boca em resposta à palavra _vampiro_ saindo da minha.

Ele abraça-me sem dizer nada, e tento concentrar-me na letra da música para me acalmar, mas é sobre amargura e amor, e isso não ajuda. Eu ainda estou tremendo.

"Bella, não deixe aquelas garotas atingirem você. Eu juro, elas são as criaturas mais cruéis que eu já encontrei, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa." Ele brinca quando esfrega levemente minhas costas.

Eu não posso confiar em mim para falar, então me concentro na respiração.

"Por que você não vai mais falar comigo?" Ele pergunta, levantando meu queixo para olhar nos meus olhos. "Você conversa com Jasper e Alice. O que eu fiz?"

Onde diabos Alice encontrou essa música? Ela está destruindo-me, e eu juro que o cantor acabou de mencionar vampiros. Ângela em algum lugar de ser demitida de um emprego que precisa e nada disso sequer importa se eu sou louca.

"Shh, Bella, não chore." Ele sussurra, apertando os braços em volta de mim quando as minhas garras secretas do medo atravessam-me furiosamente.

"Eu não posso parar." Eu digo a ele tristemente.

"O que mais eu posso fazer?" Ele pergunta, parecendo rasgado.

Eu vejo agora. Nada importa. Nada disso importa. Edward está procurando os meus olhos para uma pista, então eu vou em frente e a dou a ele.

"Não é sua culpa se eu sou louca, Edward." Eu digo com amargura, fazendo a minha mente. Hora de arrancar o curativo enquanto eu já estou sentindo a dor. "Eu não sou da sua responsabilidade, e eu não quero sua compaixão. Você não tem que sair comigo".

"O quê? É isso o que você pensa?" Ele pergunta, entendimento surgindo no seu rosto. "Bella, não. Eu só queria que você deixasse isso passar." Eu não posso esperar para ver o que virá a seguir. Pena? Repulsa?

"Dr. George tem razão." Eu continuo, estabelecendo a minha mandíbula. "Eu vou levar isso comigo. Obrigada por dançar comigo. Eu vou ficar bem".

Eu tento me afastar, mas Edward me abraça forte quando a música aumenta na intensidade.

"Não. Não é assim." Ele insiste, mas tenho a sensação de que ele está lutando com ele mesmo mais do que discutindo comigo. "Você tem que falar comigo. Eu não posso ler sua mente, Bella".

"Você continua dizendo isso como se você esperasse ler, Edward." Eu digo, exasperada. "Não se preocupe, eu estou seguindo seu conselho. Nada mais de vôos infantis na fantasia. Isso sou eu, crescendo".

_Go, or go ahead  
And surprise me_

Vá, ou vá em frente  
E surpreenda-me

"Você está errada, Bella. É exatamente minha culpa que você está se sentindo assim." Ele diz com os dentes cerrados. Ele deve ser um católico muito bom de sentir tanta culpa por essa confusão.

"Pare-" Eu começo, mas ele interrompe.

"Você está errada porque estava certa." Ele diz, muito claramente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. "Você estava certa sobre mim. Maldição, eu sinto muito. Eu continuo te machucando quando tudo que eu quero fazer é mantê-la segura. Existem regras. Eu gostaria de poder fazer você entender".

"Eu estava o quê?" Eu pergunto, com medo de acreditar nos meus ouvidos. "Não brinque comigo, Edward. Apenas me diga a verdade. Eu posso aceitá-la, seja ela qual for".

"Eu vou dizer tudo a você, mesmo se você me odiar por isso. Você deveria me odiar".

A rachadura no meu peito começa a reparar enquanto minha mente corre.

"Hoje à noite. Conte-me esta noite".

Seus braços apertam em torno de mim.

_Go, or go ahead  
And just try me_

Vá, ou vá em frente  
E apenas tente-me

"Eu vou descobrir uma maneira de protegê-la. Apenas saiba isso." Ele põe sua testa à minha. "Antes que você saiba tudo e nunca mais queira me ver novamente".

**~o****Ж****o~**

**

* * *

**_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Argh, por que sempre tem que existir essas pessoas que adoram fazer uma fofoca sobre tudo? E Bella achando que estava louca, fiquei morrendo de pena dela... agora é esperar para ver como será quando Edward contar tudo a Bella..._

_Pess__oal, uma coisa, eu sempre coloco no início do cap. as músicas que a autora sugere para cada cap., então, se vc´s puderem, realmente ouçam pq a escolha dessas músicas é simplesmente perfeita e elas fazem todo o sentido com a história!_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Confissões em Série

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF está com "problemas" desde o dia 19/03, aparentemente, isso acontece uma vez por ano para que eles resolvam possíveis problemas que pode ocorrer. Para nós, o que aconteceu é que ninguém conseguia postar fic nenhuma pq a página ficava dando erros! O problema ainda não foi resolvido, mas conseguimos encontrar uma forma de "enganá-lo" para postar. Eu realmente não sei se todas as pessoas que têm a fic em alerta receberão o aviso da postagem, espero que sim! Estou fazendo um "teste" postando as fics de hoje, mas se eu perceber que ninguém está deixando reviews, possivelmente pq o FF não está enviando os alertas de postagem, então eu vou esperar até que a situação volte ao normal oficialmente para postar as fics de acordo com o cronograma, ok?

Espero que vc´s entendem, já que realmente dessa vez não foi culpa minha! E preparem-se pq quando o FF voltar ao normal, teremos estréias de novas fics, já que estou aproveitando esse tempo e adiantando todas...

* * *

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Chopin: N. º 4: _Étude in C-sharp minor_ "Torrent":http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =p0wMR1Qadpw

* * *

**C****apítulo 12 - Confissões em Série**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_"Hoje à noite. Conte-me esta noite"._

_"Eu vou descobrir uma maneira de protegê-la. Apenas saiba isso." Ele põe sua testa à minha. "Antes que você saiba tudo e nunca mais queira me ver novamente"._

Afasto-me um pouco. Ele parece infeliz.

"Mesmo que seja ruim, eu prefiro saber. Preciso de algo real, mesmo que eu odeie. Você me entendeu?"

"Bella, isto não é exatamente conhecimento banal." Edward diz, fazendo uma careta. "Eu não posso só falar a você algo sem explicar primeiro as conseqüências. Mas entendo sim. Podemos ir a algum lugar reservado? Não é exatamente algo que eu possa falar em público. A menos, é claro, que você prefira não ficar sozinha comigo, o que eu entenderia perfeitamente".

"Você disse uma vez que me levaria para o seu apartamento se eu quisesse." Eu o interrompo. "A oferta ainda está de pé?"

Ele para completamente de dançar, seu rosto congelado de surpresa.

"Sozinha?" Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa. "Você realmente quer ficar sozinha comigo?"

"Vamos, Edward." Balanço a cabeça, rindo apesar do meu estado. "Já entendi, você é o lobo mau. Acontece que você também é aquele que me salvou do outro grande lobo mau, então vou arriscar. Quantas vezes já ficamos sozinhos antes? Além disso, eu realmente quero ver o seu apartamento. _Antes_ que você tenha a chance de limpar tudo".

"É mais limpo que o seu." Ele se opõe. "E posso até ser culpado de muitas, muitas coisas, mas ser um _lobo _imundo não é uma delas".

"Vamos dizer boa noite a Alice e Jasper, então".

**~oЖo~**

O apartamento de Edward é relativamente pequeno, mas tem dez vezes o tamanho do meu minúsculo dormitório. Ele tinha razão, é muito limpo. É tão limpo que mal parece ter vida. Entendo por que ele nunca me convidou para passar por lá. Se eu tivesse aceitado sua oferta duas semanas antes, sem dúvida alguma confirmaria minhas suspeitas. Ele é um ótimo blefador.

A minúscula cozinha parece conter somente partituras. Levo um momento para sentir falta do zumbido de uma geladeira, e percebo que ela está simplesmente desligada. Os móveis são econômicos e elegantes. Livros e CDs estão alinhados nas paredes externas, e tiro um instante para procurar por autores conhecidos. Fico particularmente curiosa a respeito de várias pilhas do que parecem ser diários. Quando as paredes não estão abarrotadas de livros, estão cobertas num material acústico que lembra-me vagamente aquelas caixas de ovo.

Um piano de cauda ocupa toda a área que seria normalmente utilizada para o jantar. Um microfone está perto da tampa aberta. Ver aquilo me faz sorrir.

"Você gravou o meu presente aqui?" Pergunto, percebendo Edward me observando de perto.

Ele sorri suavemente e senta-se ao teclado. Faz uma pausa para olhar para mim e, como eu não me oponho, ele começa a tocar. Imediatamente ele toca incrivelmente rápido uma peça de Chopin que logo reconheço.

_"__Torrent.__" _Sussurro. Então ele fica ansioso. Não sei por quê. Seus dedos continuam numa enorme velocidade. Fico esperando que ele termine de tocar.

"Muito bom, Edward, mas nós viemos aqui para discutir o fato de você ser um-" Sou interrompida pelos dedos frios e elegantes de Edward nos meus lábios, o polegar segurando meu queixo.

"Não diga isso. Pode pensar o que quiser, mas não fale isso em voz alta." Ele adverte, delicadamente seguindo o contorno dos meus lábios. "Haverá conseqüências se você disser a palavra. Você pode preferir ter uma escolha neste caso".

"Eu escolho você revelar o que é e me contar tudo, então." Eu insisto.

"Por favor, me distraia, pelo menos até eu saber o que e como contar a você." Ele implora. "Há muitas verdades para contar que não arriscam a sua vida. No momento em que você conhecer metade delas, você provavelmente não vai querer ter nada comigo, muito menos arriscar a sua vida e carreira por causa dessa palavra em particular".

"Minha vida e carreira." Repito. "Como?"

"Por favor, confie em mim." Ele implora.

"Sem mais mentiras." Aviso.

"Tecnicamente-" Ele começa, e eu o interrompo.

"Se as próximas palavras da sua boca não são 'eu era um idiota, e eu vou contar feliz da vida o que você quiser saber,' eu vou embora".

"Eu _fui_ um idiota, concordo. Mas, Bella," ele implora, "eu juro, eu não quis dizer para você duvidar de si mesma dessa forma. Por favor, não vá embora".

"Eu não quero ir." Falo com cuidado, olhando em seus olhos por traços do Edward mentiroso, que eu nunca mais quero ver de novo. "Mas por que eu deveria confiar em você depois das últimas semanas?"

"Eu não poderia contar a você, por inúmeras razões." Ele suspira. "Primeiro, você tem alguns planos que poderiam ser seriamente interrompidos por saber o que quer. Segundo, é uma infração enorme da única regra que realmente se faz cumprir. Alguma vez você já teve que manter algo em segredo?" Suas sobrancelhas franziram num desafio, como se ele soubesse que com certeza eu tinha.

"Claro." Assenti, pensando em Jacob. "Há... certas coisas que eu já devo ter ouvido por acidente, não por culpa da... pessoa, que, sem querer, deixou escapar. Conheço alguns segredos que não são meus para ficar espalhando por aí".

"Sim, exatamente." Ele concorda, assentindo. "Não são seus para contar. E se eu prometer não enganá-la de qualquer maneira, mas você tiver que soltá-la se eu deixar você saber se a informação for, por falta de uma palavra melhor, secreta?"

"O que aconteceria se alguém descobrir que eu sei?" Pergunto curiosamente.

"Nesse caso, muito provavelmente, você teria, ou que morrer, ou se tornar uma de nós." Ele diz, seu tom brusco e claro. Ele para por um segundo, e acrescenta baixinho, "Ou poderíamos ir embora. Teríamos que nos esconder, mas provavelmente poderíamos fugir com isso".

"Você quer dizer, de acordo com as leis, eu tenho que tornar-me uma va-" Antes de terminar, a mão dele tapa a minha boca novamente.

"Caramba, Bella." Ele geme. "Eu estou fazendo o possível aqui, e você não está facilitando as coisas".

Penso que seria ridículo se eu não estivesse tão consciente do braço dele envolvendo meus ombros.

"Por que dizer..." Eu hesito enquanto ele começa a franzir a testa para mim. "Por que dizer isso em voz alta seria um problema? Existe alguma forma para alguém além de nós saber sobre isso?"

"Eventualmente, sim." Ele diz gravemente, voltando a sentar ao piano. Ele começa a tocar uma música estranha e sombria que eu não conheço. "Aqueles que cumprem essas coisas têm maneiras de descobrir. E eu tenho medo que se o Dr. George conseguir o que quer, você acabará praticamente sendo vizinha deles no ano que vem na Itália".

"Em Volterra?" Eu ofego. "Como você sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu ouvi o Dr. George... pensando nisso." Ele diz, observando meu rosto.

_Click__._ Mais uma vez, isso explica muito. Exceto...

"Mas você disse que não podia ler minha mente!" Aponto acusadoramente.

"Eu não estava mentindo. Eu não posso." Ele rapidamente me assegura. "Você é a única pessoa que já conheci cuja mente é completamente silenciosa para mim".

"Isso é o que você quis dizer quando falou que eu era silenciosa?" Pergunto, grata por qualquer defeito cerebral que deu-me essa abençoada privacidade.

Penso em todas as vezes que eu apenas olhava para suas mãos elegante enquanto ele tocava, imaginando em detalhes gráficos como seria se ele me tocasse daquela maneira, e fico ruborizada. Não consigo imaginar ser tão linda como Edward e ser forçada a lidar com as fantasias eróticas assim de todo mundo que o acha atraente. Não consigo imaginar precisar lidar com pensamentos íntimos de outra pessoa. Eu não gostaria de estar na cabeçona da Putaexplosão nem por um milésimo de segundo.

"Percebo que a situação é péssima." Concordo com relutância. "Seria bom dar pausa nisso aí".

"Sim. Estar perto de você, é muito complicado para mim." Ele diz, um canto da sua boca curvando ligeiramente. "Mas tirando isso, bem, é bom ter uma companhia sem todas aquelas conversinhas. O que me surpreende é quantas vezes eu _quero _poder ler a sua mente".

"Bem, eu fico feliz que não possa." Admito. "Mas o que você quis dizer com 'é complicado?'"

"Vamos dividir isto em duas conversas. Há a conversa sem conseqüências, com você fazendo a escolha. Há também a conversa que discutimos anteriormente, a que eu esperava evitar".

"Qual você quer que eu escolha?" Eu pergunto.

"Honestamente? As duas." Ele admite. "Mas eu não tenho o direito de sequer considerar isso, certamente não antes que você saiba algumas coisas a meu respeito. Eu não a culparia se você nunca quisesse me ver de novo depois de hoje à noite".

"Eu estaria segura em Volterra se eu não escolher entender a história toda?" Pergunto, pensando a respeito. "Oh! O Dr. George sabe? Ele é um de vocês?"

_"Talvez_ como resposta à primeira pergunta e, definitivamente _não_ sobre as duas em relação ao Dr. George." Ele diz. "Por mais que eu queira dizer para você ficar longe de lá, a oportunidade que ele oferece é completamente legítima. Ele passou pelo mesmo programa lá, sem nunca descobrir a verdade. Tenho a impressão de que as suas suspeitas permaneceriam em segredo enquanto eu, pessoalmente, evitasse o contato direto com eles. No entanto, você pode entrar em problemas, de qualquer maneira. E eu não vou ser capaz de ajudá-la, se for esse o caso".

"Você não poderia ir também?" Pergunto, franzindo a testa. "A ideia toda parece como um sonho lindo, bom demais para ser verdade. Eu acho que não considerei realmente todos os detalhes porque simplesmente não parece real para mim. Dr. George continua dizendo que entrar no programa é como ganhar na mega-sena da ópera".

"Ele tem razão, Bella." Ele diz suavemente. "Seria o caminho mais direto para a fama e fortuna. Mas lá eu não poderia nem chegar perto de você".

Eu olho nos seus olhos e vejo que ele está falando a verdade. A ideia de passar um ano inteiro sem Edward é dolorosa demais para considerar. Até agora eu só preenchi a papelada, imaginando que a história toda era mais um sonho do que uma realidade.

"Não estou gostando disso." Falo baixinho, sentada ao lado dele no banco ao piano.

"Nem eu." Ele admite, seu olhar persistente mais uma vez na minha boca antes de ele se virar para tocar algumas notas aleatórias. "Mas se é tudo o que você sempre sonhou, Bella – eu não posso pedir para você abrir mão disso por mim".

"Agora eu sei que você não pode ler meus pensamentos." Eu o informo. "Eu nunca sonhei em ser famosa. Nunca passou pela minha mente! Talvez um ou dois cantores de ópera em uma geração ficam realmente famosos".

Ele me olha como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, autoconsciente.

"Você sabe que isso a torna a única cantora que eu já conheci que não sonha em ser essa exceção à regra?" Ele pergunta, colocando algumas mechas de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Seus dedos ficam parados lá por um momento, e eu começo a tremer.

"Não me entenda mal." Eu digo. "Eu gosto de cantar na frente das pessoas, se estiver tudo bem. Mas eu não tenho que ser famosa para fazer isso".

"Bem, fama é uma opção para você agora." Ele me lembra. "Eu acho que você deve considerar isso".

"Mas você está dizendo que é uma opção que exclui ter você em minha vida." Respondo.

Ele parece tão triste que eu quero abraçá-lo, mas agora não é o momento.

"Mesmo se você quiser isso, eu não estou tão certo assim de que você estaria segura na Itália. O mesmo silêncio que a protege poderia fazê-los quererem você para algo mais do que apenas cantar".

"Todos eles podem ler mentes?" Pergunto. "Tipo, eu faria pelo menos uma refeição agradável e tranquila?"

"Não, não é assim." Ele diz, irritado. "E não, somente eu e outra pessoa podem fazer algo muito parecido. O seu silêncio pode indicar um grande dom, o que a faria muito poderosa se você se tornar uma de nós. E eles procuram esse tipo de talento na minha espécie, ainda mais ferozmente do que dons artísticos na sua".

Os olhos dele brilham quando fala _se você fosse se tornar uma de nós._ Fiquei me perguntando se ele já pensou em me transformar. Agora eu sei. Honestamente, desde que passou pela minha cabeça a ideia de ser imortal sem ser uma assassina, eu considerei isso uma vez ou duas - especialmente se isso significa ficar com Edward.

"Agora eu entendo por que você tem estado tanto em conflito." Eu digo, tocando algumas notas de _Moonlight__Sonata_ . "Mas até agora você não me disse nada que me faria odiá-lo".

"Eu sei." Ele diz, alegremente juntando-se comigo e tecendo notas com as minhas para complementar a melodia. "Isso tem a ver com a outra conversa".

Ele para de falar por muito tempo enquanto continuamos a canção, mas não o pressiono. Posso sentir que essa é a coisa mais importante, e é difícil para ele dizer.

"Mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa: Eu matei pessoas, Bella".

Sinto um arrepio na minha corrente sanguínea.

"Eu pensei... eu pensei que você só matava cervos".

"_Agora_ eu só mato cervos e outros animais. Faz algum tempo desde que eu matei uma pessoa – não que isso faça diferença".

"Pode fazer alguma." Digo ansiosamente. "Quanto tempo faz?"

"Um pouco mais de oitenta anos." Ele diz.

Encaro-o, tentando moldar 80 anos naquele belo rosto sem rugas. Não consigo. Não encontro uma morte lá também, diferente do vampiro daquele beco. O rosto do outro gritava _assassino_. Respiro profundamente, preparando-me para a próxima pergunta.

"Quantas pessoas você já matou?" Pergunto de olhos fechados. Eu quase quis que ele pudesse ler minha mente agora. _Por favor, saiba quantos foram.__Quero que se importe com isso também._

"Cento e trinta e sete." Ele confessa em um sussurro quebrado.

Minha respiração escapa numa rajada e meu estômago vira numa guinada seca. De repente eu fico feliz por não ter comido nada. Pensamentos completamente absurdos vêm à mente a respeito de todos os filmes de vampiros e programas de televisão que eu já vi. Há sempre algum vampiro sexy seduzindo alguma dama. Pensei tão longe, mas a suspensão da descrença tem um limite, e eu não consigo conciliar sensualidade com assassinato. Um deles não pode fazer parte da mesma pessoa.

"Você sabe como se chamavam? Você os conhecia? Ou eram apenas... convenientes?"

_"__C__onvenientes__?" _Ele pergunta, chocado. "Claro que não! Esta não é a palavra que eu usaria. Eu sabia alguns dos nomes, mas eu os escolhi de propósito".

"Com qual propósito?" Pergunto, agarrando-me à palavra como um pedaço de madeira flutuante solitária num mar muito agitado. Algo me ocorre então, e eu abro meus olhos para encará-lo. "Você lia a mente deles".

"Sim. Eu achava que estava fazendo uma boa coisa." Ele explica. "Procurei os piores tipos de homens. Homens que mataram alguém e estavam determinados a matar novamente. Estupradores em becos escuros, encurralando alguma infeliz dama. Acabei com todos eles, procurando homens que planejavam cometer atos horríveis envolvendo a morte da vítima, pelo menos na intenção. Eu os seguia até que ficava claro que eles realmente fariam aquilo. Eu sempre dei a todos a oportunidade de parar, até o último momento. Eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Eu pensava... na hora, eu pensava que ficaria equilibrado".

Suspiro em alívio. O frio e náuseas desaparecem rápido, mas não inteiramente.

"Charlie, meu pai - ele matou pessoas também. Não tantas assim, mas eram homens como esses aí." Eu acrescento, pensando no tempo que ele tirou licença. "Entendo porque isso o perturba, mas isso não o torna um deles".

"Não?" Ele ri amargamente. "Eu não estou tão certo sobre isso. O seu pai pode ter precisado matar algumas pessoas durante o dever, mas estou bastante certo de que ele deixou os corpos deles relativamente intactos depois. Eu não. Tive que esconder os corpos uma vez que eu passei por eles. O que eu fiz foi revoltante. E... irreversível".

"Então, por que você parou?" Eu pergunto, pensando sobre a lenda Quileute.

"Carlisle." Ele disse calmamente.

"Isso foi quando você o conheceu?" Eu toco sua mão e o brasão dos Cullens em sua abotoadura.

_Que bom__ que ele não consegue ler minha mente_, penso, percebendo que não só a minha reação interna poderia machucá-lo, mas também que a sensualidade está definitivamente de volta agora que a parte assassina mais parece homicídio justificado.

"Não, essa é a pior parte." Ele admite. "Eu já conhecia Carlisle, e tinha vivido de acordo com as regras dele por anos. Eu deveria saber mais. Pensei que seria diferente se eu estivesse salvando pessoas boas e acabando com os maus. Eu estava brincando de Deus".

"Faz sentido." Eu digo, tentando me colocar na situação dele. "Entendo por que isso seria tentador. Não ajuda pensar nas pessoas que você salvou?"

"Claro." Ele diz, olhando a minha mão no braço dele como se fosse uma fascinante espécie da natureza. "Não é direito meu decidir quem vive e quem morre, mas ajuda saber que alguém viveu por causa dos meus pecados".

"E seus filhos, e o filhos dos filhos deles." Percebo-me sorrindo, só um pouco.

_Omnes Generations__*****__._ Silenciosamente penso nas pessoas que devem sua própria existência a Edward e nunca saberão que ele existe.

_*__Omnes generations__: todas as gerações, referência a uma música de Bach._

"Eu tento não pensar sobre isso, mas sim. Isso também." Os olhos de Edward elevam para encontrar os meus, e sei que ele está pensando na mesma coisa.

"E por que você parou?" Eu pergunto, entrelaçando os meus dedos com os dele, apertando um pouco.

"Eu costumava dar às famílias um pouco de dinheiro, se o assassino - a minha vítima – tivesse uma." Ele diz baixinho, olhando nossas mãos unidas, maravilhado. "O último, bem, ele tinha uma família, e eles não tinham ideia que ele morreu. Era neles que ele pensava quando morreu. Eles o amavam. Então, eu os encontrei. Eu podia ouvir a dor deles, a preocupação. Eles nunca encontraram o corpo. Tive a certeza que não encontrassem. Isso me fez perceber que eu não estava agindo corretamente. Isso me fez enfrentar a parte mais vil do meu crime".

"E agora, o que acontece se você ouvir alguém pensando em cometer um assassinato? Você simplesmente vai embora?" Pergunto, curiosa. "Ou eu sou um caso especial?"

"Você é muito mais que um caso especial." Ele diz, dando-me um olhar abrasador que me deixa um pouco tonta. "Mas não, claro que não. Isso não acontece com muita frequência, mas quando eu me deparo com algo parecido eu, é claro, paro isso. Eu só não mato os malditos depois, mesmo que isso seja realmente tentador".

Sorri de verdade nessa hora, e ele sorri também, embora com apenas metade da boca, e um pouco de culpa que apareceu nos seus olhos.

"Tem mais alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto, cutucando. "Você está escondendo algo".

Nada pode ser pior do que matar cento e trinta e sete pessoas. Seu sorriso enfraquece, os olhos parecem _realmente_ transmitir culpa. Não culpa assassina, mas ainda assim culpa.

"Você vai querer tirar a sua mão da minha depois disso." Ele diz arrependido, com um aperto muito gentil e a soltando. Ele começa a tocar o piano novamente, apenas um acorde, e para.

Ele se levanta e começa a andar e a passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Vamos, Edward. Fala logo." Eu digo, começando a sentir-me preocupada. "Você está me assustando agora".

"Certo." Ele diz. "Bem, falando em você ser um caso especial, o que tenho a dizer é algo que, tipo, começou naquela noite".

"Ele era um de vocês, não é? O cara no beco?" Eu pergunto, sentindo meu coração começar a bater em pânico. Eu me levanto e paro ao piano, não querendo ficar sentada como uma criança enquanto ele passa por mim.

Ele não responde, mas nem precisa. O rosto dele suaviza e ele se aproxima de mim, e lá está a familiaridade com a maneira como ele suavemente toca meu cabelo e beija minha testa. Estou sentindo como um grande _déjà vu_, mas não situo isso com precisão. Então eu me lembro.

"Você ficou comigo." Eu disse suavemente. "Para acordar-me da concussão. Você cuidou de mim".

"Sim, é isso que eu quero dizer." Ele diz, dando meio passo para atrás. "No começo, foi a concussão... e _ele._ Eu tinha certeza de que ele a procuraria. E eu estava preocupado com a sua cabeça. Mas então, meio que... se tornou um hábito".

"O que se tornou um hábito?" Pergunto em tom de conversa que desmente a profunda desconfiança crescente em minha mente.

"Eu meio que encontrei-me protegendo você, a maior parte do tempo." Ele murmurou, olhos meio fechados.

"Como é, você tem me observado dormir _todas _as noites?" Faço piada. Ele nem ri, ou me encara, e então a realização me atinge. Meu rosto fica extremamente quente. "Edward! Você tem me observado dormir? O que diabos é isso?"

Ele tem a graça de estremecer. "Se ajudar, eu sei que é assustador e errado, e eu me sinto muito, muito mal por isso".

"Você deveria se sentir péssimo." Eu digo, empurrando o peito dele, realmente chateada. "Isso é _apavorante_. Quantas vezes? Você fica perto da minha cama e só me observa como um perseguidor pervertido?"

"Ok, eu mereço isso." Ele diz, erguendo as mãos no ar.

"Oh Deus! Você me vê trocando de roupa e no banho também?"

"Não! Deus, não!" Ele exclama, parecendo tão horrorizado que eu realmente acredito nele. "Não, eu não faço isso, juro! Quero dizer, você é linda e eu adoro observá-la, mas não assim".

"Bem... se você diz isso." Eu falo, pensando no_ você é linda e eu adoro observá-la_. Ele é _tão _sortudo que ele é bonito.

"Em minha defesa, eu só estava tentando protegê-la." Ele continua, sério. "Não é culpa minha se você tinha pesadelos. A primeira vez que você falou meu nome, achei que você estivesse acordada. Estou aliviado que você sabe agora. Eu não tinha ideia que você estava dormindo até que começou a falar coisas sem sentido".

Estou olhando para ele, olhos semicerrados e me sentindo um pouco transtornada. Por um lado, ele é um vampiro assustador e perseguidor. Por outro lado, ele me salvou de um vampiro mais fraco não apenas uma vez, mas eu suspeito que muitas outras nos meus sonhos. Só me lembro de alguns deles, quando o pesadelo durou o tempo suficiente para me fazer acordar gritando, apavorada e sozinha. Tremo só de pensar nessas noites. Não dói que eu estive me apaixonando por ele por meses e achando-o incrivelmente atraente.

"Eu aprecio a gentileza," admito, "mas não tem mais essa de observar-me, a não ser que eu saiba que você está lá".

"Você me perdoa?" Seus olhos se iluminam com entusiasmo. "De verdade?"

"Eu não disse isso." Eu aviso. "Mas eu não terminei de fazer perguntas. Eu acho que estou mais curiosa do que irritada. Posso até perdoá-lo, eventualmente, se você nunca mais mentir para mim de novo e mantiver suas visitas de forma que eu fique ciente delas. E você pode continuar respondendo minhas perguntas. Eu gosto disso." Acrescento como uma boa medida.

"O que mais você quer saber?" Ele pergunta, olhos negros brilhando com uma alegria luminosa que eu nunca vi nele antes.

Minha respiração para. Há uma coisa que eu realmente quero saber. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa a ver com vampiros e com regras esquisitas.

"Por que você nunca me beija?" Eu pergunto timidamente, olhando para ele com a minha cabeça ainda curvada. "Você não quer?"

"Jamais pense que eu não quero, Bella." Ele diz, estendendo a mão para acariciar meu rosto enquanto ele olha nos meus olhos com aquele olhar brilhante como o de um tigre. Eu não posso dizer se me deixa nervosa em um bom sentindo, ou apenas nervosa quando ele faz isso.

"Então por que não? Tem a ver com o que você é?" Eu pergunto, tentando manter meus pensamentos em conjunto, e falhando miseravelmente.

"Um pouco." Ele admite, inclinando meu rosto em direção ao dele. _Oh, ótima idéia_. Umedeço meus lábios num reflexo e seus olhos ficam levemente arregalados. "Mas é mais sobre o que eu já fiz. Eu pensei que você merecia saber primeiro. Eu não podia suportar pensar em você lamentando o que poderia ser o momento mais bonito da minha existência".

"Oh." Falo inutilmente, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra objeção diante dessa revelação.

Não posso deixar de notar que ele está ficando cada vez mais perto pelas mínimas aproximações. É quase insuportavelmente lento. Exatamente quando eu estou prestes a perder a paciência e me jogar em cima dele, ele de repente fecha os seus olhos e eu sinto, ao invés de ver os lábios dele. Meus próprios olhos se arregalam com a mudança, como se eu estivesse de alguma forma tentando ver este evento maravilhoso em vez de apenas senti-lo. Seus lábios, no início gelados e rígidos, rapidamente se tornam um pouco mais quentes e macios nos meus. Logo estamos nos beijando em um ritmo doce, lento, que me faz sentir como se estivéssemos num barco. Estendo as mãos, deslizando-as pelo pescoço dele e pelo cabelo desalinhado, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto.

Logo percebo que ele está quase me colocando em cima do piano quando sinto meus ombros tocarem a madeira envernizada. Eu ouço um ruído surdo vindo do peito dele enquanto minha língua se lança a lamber seus lábios. De repente, sinto suas mãos segurarem meus braços firmemente enquanto ele me olha num movimento frenético. Ele sorri perigosamente quando se afasta, lambendo seus próprios lábios. Ele me solta, recuando ainda mais, e eu me inclino com um baque contra o piano.

Estou confusa e mal no controle dos meus pensamentos, quanto mais de qualquer outra coisa, mas _ele_ não poderia ficar mais agitado. Com seu cabelo cor de cobre virado para todas as direções, ele parece como um leão no zoológico, caminhando animadamente antes do jantar. Não posso evitar a minha comparação, e abafo uma risada nervosa, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ele deve ter ouvido isso porque ele olha para mim um pouco severo. Eu dou um sorriso para mostrar o quanto eu confio nele, e seu rosto relaxa num sorriso deslumbrante.

"Eu deveria levá-la para casa." Ele diz, sua voz mais profunda do que o habitual.

Respiro profundamente para me recompor.

"Ok, mas se você vai ficar, você tem que se deitar comigo, não me espionar como um perseguidor vam-" Eu o provoco, até que ele põe a mão sobre a minha boca.

"Não me tente." Ele ri, enrolando o outro braço em volta de mim. "Agora que eu descobri uma maneira deliciosa de fazer você parar de dizer essa palavra".

Ele tira a mão de cima da minha boca com um olhar de advertência meio brincalhão. Ele se afasta e espero até que ele pegue meu casaco para eu falar:

"Que palavra seria, Edward?" Pergunto, meus olhos arregalados com falsa inocência. "Oh, você quer dizer a palavra _vam_-"

Nós dois rimos quando a boca dele cobre a minha de novo. Quebramos o beijo relutantemente após um longo minuto de um delicioso emaranhado de línguas.

"Está vendo o que fiz?" Ele pergunta ao teto, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. "Eu criei um monstro."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

Capítulo não tão dramático quanto o anterior, com muitas revelações e beijos :) Espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O próximo cap. é uma cena extra, a visão do Edward sobre este capítulo._

_Porém, ele só será postado quando vc's decidirem deixar reviews!_

_O último cap. recebeu apenas 3 e tem 24 pessoas com essa fic em alerta, então, cadê as outras 21?_

_Eu já disse isso em várias fics que traduzo e vou repetir, isso aqui é uma troca! _

_Nós traduzimos e o mínimo que esperamos de vc's é que deixem reviews! Nós fazemos isso de graça! Não ganhamos nada e nos esforçamos, entre o trabalho, faculdade e outras coisas da vida real, para postar sempre em dia pra vc's! Então vc'__s podiam, no mínimo, deixar reviews! _

_Pra gente é muito mais simples apenas ler a fic e pronto, sem precisar traduzir! Mas estamos aqui fazendo um esforço e queremos a colaboração de vc's tb! Afinal, se a gente atrasa um dia pra postar, aparece 'trocentas' pessoas reclamando, então agora quem faz a reclamação sou eu! _

_É como eu disse, só posto o próximo cap. quando receber reviews! _

_**Ju**_


	16. OUTTAKE – Por Todas as Minhas Culpas EPO

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Chopin: N. º 4: _Étude in C-sharp minor _"Torrent": www. youtube. com/ watch? v=p0wMR1Qadpw

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 1****2 – Por Todas as Minhas Culpas (Edward POV)**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_"Eu vou descobrir uma maneira de protegê-la. Apenas saiba disso. Antes que você saiba tudo e nunca mais queira me ver novamente"._

Ela se afasta, como a inocência deve se afastar do pecado.

_Acostume-se, homem._

"Mesmo que seja ruim, eu prefiro saber." Ela sussurra, os olhos exigentes e mais que um pouco irritados. "Preciso de algo real, mesmo que eu odeie. Você me entendeu?"

Algo real.

"Bella, isto não é exatamente conhecimento banal." Eu digo, dando-lhe a última saída.

De alguma forma, ela está aqui, voluntariamente, no meu apartamento.

_Olhando para tudo._

Mesmo que eu esteja aqui com a missão de quebrar o meu próprio coração, quero que ela goste de onde eu moro. Pergunto-me o que ela pensa sobre as minhas posses, o que elas dizem sobre mim. Será que ela pensa que eu sou interessante? _Eu __sou interessante?_

Ela para perto do piano, e sorri, provavelmente sem perceber.

"Você gravou o meu presente aqui?" Ela pergunta, e isso me faz pensar em um tempo mais simples. Quando a beleza dela era um sonho gentil e sem esperança no fundo da imaginação, derramando pelo meu piano.

Ainda é um sonho impossível. Talvez eu possa ter uma última lembrança. Uma última chance para mostrar a ela como me sinto antes de contar o que eu sou.

Parece até a última refeição antes da execução, mas eu me sento ao piano enquanto ela ainda sorri, e derramo sobre as teclas tudo o que eu estou sentindo, no etude***** apropriadamente chamado de _Torrent_. Arrependimento, frustração e mais arrependimento fluem através da música, e quando acaba, sinto-me quase pronto para enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento. Quase. Eu não sei como encará-la quando eu contar que eu já matei, que eu já menti.

_*__Etude__: __exercício musical._

Um cigarro e a venda para meus olhos, por favor.

Ela identifica corretamente a peça de Chopin num sussurro, e eu vejo compaixão misturada com determinação.

"Muito bom, Edward, mas nós viemos aqui para discutir o fato de você ser um-" Instintiva e gentilmente, cubro os lábios dela com as mãos.

Os olhos dela ficam arregalados. Não de medo, mas sim de surpresa.

"Não diga isso. Pode pensar o que quiser, mas não fale isso em voz alta." Se Aro chegar a tocá-la... talvez ela seja um silêncio para ele também. Mas se Aro me tocar... "Haverá consequências se você disser a palavra. Você pode preferir ter uma escolha neste caso".

"Eu escolho você revelar o que é e me contar tudo, então." Ela retruca. _Touché._

"Por favor, me distraia, pelo menos até eu saber o que e como contar a você." Peço, freneticamente criando um jeito de debater em minha mente. "Há muitas verdades para contar que não arriscam a sua vida. No momento em que você conhecer metade delas, você provavelmente não vai querer ter nada comigo, muito menos arriscar a sua vida e carreira por causa dessa palavra em particular".

"Minha vida e carreira." O tom dela grita _eu não sou idiota, imbecil._

"Por favor, confie em mim." Imploro.

"Sem mais mentiras".

Ok, eu realmente não menti, apenas evitei a verdade.

"Tecnicamente-"

"Se as próximas palavras da sua boca não forem 'eu era um idiota, e eu vou contar feliz da vida o que você quiser saber,' eu vou embora".

Raiva, enquanto não é maior, é uma reação muito melhor do que o medo e a dúvida. Raiva parece ser bom sinal por agora.

"Eu _fui_ um idiota, concordo. Mas, Bella," tento me recompor, mas não consigo evitar o desespero na minha voz. "Eu juro, eu não quis dizer para você duvidar de si mesma dessa forma. Por favor, não vá embora".

"Eu não quero ir." Ela diz, e é dolorosamente doce de ouvir. "Mas por que eu deveria confiar em você depois das últimas semanas?"

Pois é, eu mereço essa.

"Eu não poderia contar a você, por inúmeras razões." Eu digo, lançando mão do meu discurso preparado. "Primeiro, você tem alguns planos que poderiam ser seriamente interrompidos por saber o que quer. Segundo, é uma infração enorme da única regra que realmente se faz cumprir. Alguma vez você já teve que manter algo em segredo?"

"Claro." Ela concorda e, de repente, pergunto-me sobre quem ela está falando. "Há... certas coisas que eu já devo ter ouvido por acidente, não por culpa da... pessoa, que, sem querer, deixou escapar. Conheço alguns segredos que não são meus para ficar espalhando por aí".

Maldito Jacob. Esses cachorros são os piores seres para guardar um segredo. Queria saber por que eles ainda insistem em tentar.

"Sim, exatamente. Não são seus para contar." Eu digo, banindo os pensamentos do cachorrinho dela da minha cabeça. "E se eu prometer não enganá-la de qualquer maneira, mas você tiver que soltá-la se eu deixar você saber se a informação for, por falta de uma palavra melhor, secreta?"

"O que aconteceria se alguém descobrir que eu sei?" Ela pergunta, a voz cheia de perguntas não-ditas.

"Nesse caso, muito provavelmente, você teria que, ou morrer, ou se tornar uma de nós." Eu tento não pensar em Bella como uma vampira.

Depois penso em Bella como uma vampira. Comigo, para sempre, como minha companheira. _Casamento__._ Um plano começa a se formar na minha mente. Se ela me amar, e ela me escolher, mesmo sabendo de tudo-

"Ou poderíamos ir embora." Falo, antes de me impedir. "Teríamos que nos esconder, mas provavelmente poderíamos fugir com isso".

"Você quer dizer que, de acordo com as leis deles, eu tenho que tornar-me uma va-" Coloco minha mão sobre os lábios dela.

Sério, ela não está entendendo. _Deus, eu quero beijá-la._

"Vamos, Bella." Eu digo, ignorando quão macios aqueles lábios são sob a minha mão, quão quentes seus ombros são sob meu braço. "Eu estou fazendo o possível aqui, e você não está facilitando as coisas".

"Por que dizer..." Ela fala até eu dar a ela meu olhar de advertência. "Por que dizer isso em voz alta seria um problema? Existe alguma forma para alguém além de nós saber sobre isso?"

"Eventualmente, sim".

Não posso falar a ela a respeito deles. Quase automaticamente agora, dou a ela o que sinto através das teclas do piano, e uma ideia que Chopin teve uma vez.

"Aqueles que cumprem essas coisas têm maneiras de descobrir. E eu tenho medo que se o Dr. George conseguir o que quer, você acabará praticamente sendo vizinha deles no ano que vem na Itália".

"Em Volterra?" Ela pergunta, evidentemente confusa. "Como você sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu ouvi o Dr. George... pensando nisso." Admito.

Ela ofega, cobrindo a boca.

_Agora ela entende._

"Mas você disse que não podia ler minha mente!" Ela parece horrorizada, envergonhada.

"Eu não estava mentindo. Eu não posso." Apresso-me em explicar. "Você é a única pessoa que já conheci cuja mente é completamente silenciosa para mim".

"Isso é o que você quis dizer quando falou que eu era silenciosa?" Ela pergunta, e eu confirmo com a cabeça.

Ela leva um momento para pensar a respeito, e me dá um demorado olhar especulativo. Um leve rubor mancha suas bochechas, e seu coração acelera um pouco. Eu daria tudo para saber o que causou _essa_ reação.

"Percebo que a situação é péssima." Ela concorda, para minha enorme surpresa. A maioria das pessoas só vê a vantagem. "Seria bom dar pausa nisso aí."

"Sim. Estar perto de você é muito complicado para mim." Eu sorrio ao eufemismo. Mente silenciosa, sangue cantante. Como explicar? "Mas, tirando isso, bem, é bom ter uma companhia sem todas aquelas conversinhas. O que me surpreende é quantas vezes eu _quero _poder ler a sua mente".

"Bem, eu fico feliz que não possa." Ela diz, e isso não é surpresa alguma para mim. "Mas o que você quis dizer com 'é complicado'?"

Pensei muito sobre isso, e conversei com Carlisle em muitas ocasiões. Há uma boa chance de nunca precisar expô-la a essa ideia de vampiros e tudo mais. Há uma nobre parte minha que quer isso para ela. Que quer que ela ouça meu crime e me julgue com retidão.

Talvez eu deixe de me sentir tão culpado. Vou sentir dor, sim, mas eu não vou mais sentir culpa. Talvez isso me faça bem por finalmente sentir algumas consequências pessoais por minhas ações.

"Vamos dividir isto em duas conversas. Há a conversa sem consequências, com você fazendo a escolha. Há também a conversa que discutimos anteriormente, a que eu esperava evitar".

"Qual você quer que eu escolha?"

_Eu__._

"Honestamente? As duas." Digo a ela, e me obrigo a continuar. "Mas eu não tenho o direito de sequer considerar isso, certamente não antes que você saiba algumas coisas a meu respeito. Eu não a culparia se você nunca quisesse me ver de novo depois de hoje à noite".

"Eu estaria segura em Volterra se eu não escolher entender a história toda?" Ela pergunta.

Ela morde o lábio inferior, pensando. Fico pensando também. A pergunta dela merece uma resposta. Supostamente ela estaria a salvo como uma estudante em Volterra. Mas e se o sangue dela tiver um cheiro tão bom para todos? O vampiro que a atacou não pensava nela como a cantora dele, mas ele ficou muito excitado quanto ao cheiro inesperadamente doce dela.

Sinto a raiva brotar em mim quando lembro os pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça dele. Ele queria mais do que matá-la naquela noite.

"Oh! O Dr. George sabe?" Ela pergunta, unindo as peças. "Ele é um de vocês?"

_"Talvez_ como resposta à primeira pergunta e, definitivamente _não_ sobre as duas em relação ao Dr. George." Digo a ela, minha mente incompreensível ao pensar naquela criatura como um vampiro. Ele daria a Rosalie um funcionamento para o dinheiro dela no departamento da vaidade. "Por mais que eu queira dizer para você ficar longe de lá, a oportunidade que ele oferece é completamente legítima. Ele passou pelo mesmo programa lá, sem nunca descobrir a verdade. Tenho a impressão de que as suas suspeitas permaneceriam em segredo enquanto eu, pessoalmente, evitasse o contato direto com eles. No entanto, você pode entrar em problemas, de qualquer maneira. E eu não vou ser capaz de ajudá-la, se for esse o caso".

"Você não poderia ir também?" A esperança em sua voz me despedaça. "A ideia toda parece como um sonho lindo - bom demais para ser verdade. Eu acho que não considerei realmente todos os detalhes porque simplesmente não parece real para mim. Dr. George continua dizendo que entrar no programa é como ganhar na mega-sena da ópera".

Hora de tirar o band-aid da ferida.

"Ele tem razão, Bella." Digo a ela. Eu sei que ela não acredita em mim, então eu continuo. "Seria o caminho mais direto para a fama e fortuna. Mas lá eu não poderia nem chegar perto de você".

_Eu não deveria __nem estar perto de você agora._

"Não estou gostando disso." Ela se senta ao meu lado, como se o lugar dela sempre fosse esse.

"Nem eu." Falo honestamente, antes de me chutar mentalmente.

_Confesse-se logo, e termine com isso__.__Você não a merece._

"Mas se é tudo o que você sempre sonhou, Bella – eu não posso pedir para você abrir mão disso por mim".

"Agora eu sei que você não pode ler meus pensamentos." Ela afirma, como se não fosse a coisa mais estranha que já ouvi de alguém da idade dela. "Eu nunca sonhei em ser famosa. Nunca passou pela minha mente! Talvez um ou dois cantores de ópera em uma geração ficam realmente famosos".

Dr. George tinha razão. Ela tem muito talento e nenhuma ambição. O ego invertido de uma Diva.

"O quê?"

"Você sabe que isso a torna a única cantora que eu já conheci que não sonha em ser essa exceção à regra?" Eu pergunto, incrédulo.

"Não me entenda mal." Ela esclarece. "Eu gosto de cantar na frente das pessoas, se estiver tudo bem. Mas eu não tenho que ser famosa para fazer isso".

Tenho ouvido este pensamento na mente de muitos cantores mais velhos, consolando a si mesmos após perceberem que nunca serão famosos, mas eles sempre serão músicos, no entanto. Para alguns, o pensamento é incrivelmente amargo. Muitos já lidam melhor com isso.

"Bem, fama é uma opção para você agora." Palavras são difíceis de formar. Eu hesito.

_Faça a coisa certa, Edward.__Não seja egoísta._

"Eu acho que você deve considerar isso".

"Mas você está dizendo que é uma opção que exclui ter você em minha vida." Ela ressalta.

_Você não dev__eria me querer na sua vida,_ eu penso. _E eu não deveria querer também._

"Mesmo se você quiser isso, eu não estou tão certo assim de que você estaria segura na Itália. O mesmo silêncio que a protege poderia fazê-los quererem você para algo mais do que apenas cantar".

"Todos eles podem ler mentes?" Ela pergunta, e eu me pergunto o que ela está lendo. "Tipo, eu faria pelo menos uma refeição agradável e tranquila?"

Eu riria agora se fosse qualquer outra pessoa e não ela.

"Não, não é assim. E não." Faço uma pausa, pensando em Aro e na habilidade dele. "Somente eu e outra pessoa podemos fazer algo muito parecido. O seu silêncio pode indicar um grande dom, o que a faria muito poderosa se tornar-se uma de nós. E eles procuram esse tipo de talento na minha espécie, ainda mais ferozmente do que dons artísticos na sua".

"Agora eu entendo por que você tem estado tanto em conflito." Ela começa a tocar Beethoven, a simples e reconhecível melodia da _Sonata ao Luar, _calmante em sua familiaridade taciturna. "Mas até agora você não me disse nada que me faria odiá-lo".

"Eu sei." Eu digo, embelezando a harmonia. Estou procrastinando. "Isso tem a ver com a outra conversa".

Nós tocamos juntos até que a música chegou ao fim, e enquanto quero fazer este interlúdio agradável durar para sempre, eu devo a ela a verdade.

Nua e crua.

"Mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa: Eu matei pessoas, Bella".

Aí está. Um sino que não pode ser abalado.

"Eu pensei... eu pensei que você só matava cervos".

"_Agora_ eu só mato cervos e outros animais. Faz algum tempo desde que eu matei uma pessoa – não que isso faça diferença".

"Pode fazer alguma." Ela diz, e posso ver que ela quer me dar algum crédito. "Quanto tempo faz?"

"Um pouco mais de oitenta anos." _Uma prisão perpétua já._

Condenado a 80 anos de bom comportamento: ensino médio e universidade por tempo indefinido. E viver entre dois casais apaixonados, enquanto eu estou sempre, sempre sozinho.

"Quantas pessoas você já matou?" Os olhos dela estão fechados, e eu sei que ela se importa. Por alguma razão, isso é um alívio para mim.

Alguns seres humanos, por mais estranho que possa parecer, acham vampiros sensuais e legais como Hollywood sempre os faz parecer. Nunca pensam nas mortes. As pessoas deveriam pensar em Charles Manson e Ted Bundyquando lembram de vampiros, não em Brad Pitt e Tom Cruise.

_*__Charles Manson e Ted Bundy__: dois famosos assassinos nos Estados Unidos. Para mais detalhes sobre os crimes deles, leia em: http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Charles_Manson (retirar os espaços) e http:/ pt. wikipedia. org / wiki/ Ted_Bundy (retirar os espaços)_

"Cento e trinta e sete." Os rostos deles – todos - flutuam em minha mente, às vezes eu os vejo nos últimos atos violentos que cometeram, algumas vezes o medo da hora que eles percebem que se tornaram a presa. Outras vezes eu lembro de ter drenado o sangue de todos eles, pálidos e mortos.

"Você sabe como se chamavam? Você os conhecia? Ou eram apenas... convenientes?"

_"__C__onvenientes__?__"_ Que palavra horrível. Como posto de gasolina. "Claro que não! Esta não é a palavra que eu usaria. Eu sabia alguns dos nomes, mas eu os escolhi de propósito".

"Com qual propósito?" O rosto dela relaxa numa epifania quando ela une as peças. "Você lia a mente deles".

"Sim. Eu achava que estava fazendo uma boa coisa." Eu elaborei, mais que agradecido que ela dê a chance de me explicar, que ela entenda tudo sem que eu tenha que explicar os detalhes. "Procurei os piores tipos de homens. Homens que mataram alguém e estavam determinados a matar novamente. Estupradores em becos escuros, encurralando alguma infeliz dama. Acabei com todos eles, procurando homens que planejavam cometer atos horríveis envolvendo a morte da vítima, pelo menos na intenção. Eu os seguiria até que ficava claro que eles realmente fariam aquilo. Eu sempre dei a todos a oportunidade de parar, até o último momento. Eu sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Eu pensava... na hora, eu pensava que ficaria equilibrado".

"Charlie, meu pai - ele matou pessoas também." Ela salienta, e é uma visão que eu não esperava dela. "Não tantas assim, mas eram homens como esses aí. Entendo por que isso o perturba, mas isso não o torna um deles".

Eu não paro a risada amarga que surge antes de apontar uma maldita diferença.

"Não? Eu não estou tão certo sobre isso. O seu pai pode ter precisado matar algumas pessoas durante o dever, mas estou bastante certo de que ele deixou os corpos deles relativamente intactos depois. Eu não. Tive que esconder os corpos uma vez que eu passei por eles. O que eu fiz foi revoltante. E... irreversível".

"Então, por que você parou?"

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu queria parar por algum impulso nobre, totalmente meu. Eu quero dizer a ela que eu tive a minha epifania, e que era suficiente. Na verdade, embora eu tenha tido uma epifania, foi a influência de outro que pesou mais fortemente na minha decisão de parar. A única pessoa que poderia me convencer de que o homem poderia superar dentro do monstro.

"Carlisle".

"Isso foi quando você o conheceu?"

Ela pega a minha mão para brincar com as abotoaduras da minha camisa.

Ela está me tocando. Voluntariamente.

Apesar de tudo o que contei a ela.

"Não, essa é a pior parte, eu já conhecia Carlisle, e tinha vivido de acordo com as regras dele por anos. Eu deveria saber mais. Pensei que seria diferente se eu estivesse salvando pessoas boas e acabando com os maus. Eu estava brincando de Deus".

Ela ainda está me tocando, brincando com minhas abotoaduras, os dedos deslizando pela minha pele. Isto não é rejeição. Nem um pouco.

"Faz sentido, entendo por que isso seria tentador. Não ajuda pensar nas pessoas que você salvou?"

A mão dela descansa no meu braço num sinal vago e glorioso de absolvição. De alguma forma eu respondo a pergunta, ignorando a pontada de esperança no meu peito.

"Claro. Não é direito meu decidir quem vive e quem morre, mas ajuda saber que alguém viveu por causa dos meus pecados".

"E seus filhos deles, e os filhos dos filhos deles." Ela sussurra em voz alta o consolo que eu tenho tido ao longo dos oitenta anos de culpa.

Eu era o monstro que bebia o sangue dos monstros, mas o sangue de inocentes continuou existindo ao longo de gerações por causa da minha intervenção.

"Eu tento não pensar sobre isso, mas sim. Isso também".

"E por que você parou?" Ela pergunta, curiosa.

Eu não sei por que ela faz isso, mas ela desliza a mão pelo meu braço para se unir à minha. Nossos dedos se entrelaçam, como se eles se pertencessem.

Como se eu não fosse um monstro.

"Eu costumava dar às famílias um pouco de dinheiro, se o assassino - a minha vítima – tivesse uma." Eu continuo de alguma forma. "O último, bem, ele tinha uma família, e eles não tinham ideia do que ele fazia. Era neles que ele pensava quando morreu. Eles o amavam. Então, eu os encontrei. Eu podia ouvir a dor deles, a preocupação. Eles nunca encontraram o corpo. Tive a certeza que não encontrassem. Isso me fez perceber que eu não estava agindo corretamente. Isso me fez enfrentar a parte mais vil do meu crime".

"E agora, o que acontece se você ouvir alguém pensando em cometer um assassinato? Você simplesmente vai embora? Ou eu sou um caso especial?"

_Você não __imagina o quão especial é, minha cantora silenciosa._

Consigo ouvir o sangue correndo nas suas veias quando seus batimentos cardíacos aceleram, uma sugestão leve de excitação influenciando no cheiro dela. Minha própria resposta é tão automática quanto forte, e preciso me concentrar para não beijá-la, e fazer muito, muito mais que isso. Eu não posso ler a mente dela, mas seu corpo me dá sinal verde, e isso é tentação demais para suportar.

"Você é muito mais que um caso especial. Mas não, claro que não. Isso não acontece com muita frequência, mas quando eu me deparo com algo parecido, eu, é claro, paro isso. Eu só não mato os malditos depois, mesmo que isso seja realmente tentador".

Ela sorri para mim, cheia de flerte e encorajamento. Não que eu mereça.

"Tem mais alguma coisa? Você está escondendo algo".

Sinceramente não acho que teria que contar o resto. Ela deveria já ter ido embora agora, mas continua aqui. Como dizer essa parte agora?

_Hey, v__ocê sabe quando acha que dorme sozinha todas as noites?__Bem, eu meio que fico pairando sobre você, observando você.__Por falar nisso, você sabia que fala sobre mim enquanto dorme?__Que você diz meu nome e às vezes eu acho que está tendo sonhos eróticos comigo?__E que eu_ vivo _por causa desses sonhos?_

_Não diga isso__ dessa forma, homem._ Curiosamente, a voz da razão na minha cabeça soa suspeitosamente como de Emmett.

"Você vai querer tirar a sua mão da minha depois disso." Eu relutantemente solto da mão dela, e começo a tocar novamente em um ato inútil de procrastinação.

"Vamos, Edward. Fala logo. Você está me assustando agora".

"Certo. Bem, falando em você ser um caso especial, o que tenho a dizer é algo que, tipo, começou naquela noite".

"Ele era um de vocês, não é? O cara no beco?"

_É agora__,_ penso tristemente, permitindo-me um último beijo casto na testa dela, uma última suave carícia.

"Você ficou comigo." Ela diz, a voz quase um sussurro, cheia de gratidão. Gratidão não merecida. "Para acordar-me da concussão. Você cuidou de mim".

"Sim, é isso que eu quero dizer." Eu recuo, evitando fazer o que é certo.

_Ser um Cullen não significa que__ você não cometerá erros,_ ouço Carlisle dizendo, primeiro para mim, depois Esme, depois Emmett. Rosalie nunca admite cometer erros. _Ser um Cullen significa que você assume a responsabilidade por esses erros.__Você faz o que é certo sempre que puder._

"No começo, foi a concussão... e _ele._" Meus punhos cerram com a imagem do quase-assassino dela. _"_Eu tinha certeza de que ele a procuraria. E eu estava preocupado com a sua cabeça. Mas então, meio que... se tornou um hábito".

"O que se tornou um hábito?"

"Eu meio que encontrei-me protegendo você, a maior parte do tempo." Falo baixinho, incapaz de terminar a minha confissão de forma mais explícita. Eu posso sentir que isto vai acabar com algo que nem ao menos começou.

_Nem__ deveria começar.__Monstro.__Você a magoou.__Você sabe disso._

"Como é, você tem me observado dormir _todas _as noites?" Ela ri, e por um momento eu quase rio com ela.

Mas não foi isso que eu prometi. Eu prometi a ela a verdade. Como eu posso contar a verdade quando eu não posso nem encará-la? Antes que eu possa formar uma frase, ela descobre sozinha, e eu descubro que temperamento está por baixo daquela habitual serenidade.

"Edward! Você tem me observado dormir? O que diabos é isso?" Ela explode, e eu olho o rosto dela.

Ela está furiosa. Completamente furiosa.

Sei que esta é a parte em que recebo o que eu mereço, em que eu vejo o que tem na cabeça dela, e depois ela some da minha vida. Terror, frio e brutal, obriga-me a me defender.

"Se ajudar..." Eu começo, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, como ela merece. Ela precisa saber que eu sei que aquilo era péssimo. Que eu não vou fazer de novo. "Eu sei que é assustador e errado, e eu me sinto muito, muito mal por isso".

Isto não está indo bem. O peito dela começa a arfar de indignação. _Não é o momento certo para olhar o peito dela, Edward, mesmo ela sendo muito linda quando está com raiva.__Um clichê, mas tão verdadeiro._

"Você deveria se sentir péssimo. Isso _é_ apavorante. Quantas vezes? Você fica perto da minha cama e só me observa como um perseguidor pervertido?"

"Ok, eu mereço isso".

Eu mereço. Realmente mereço.

"Oh, Deus! Você me vê trocando de roupa e no banho também?"

Eu nego veementemente porque, finalmente, algo eu _não_ fiz errado. Como ela pôde alguma vez pensar isso? Bem, é claro, eu sou um idiota, qualquer um pensaria isso uma vez que se descobre que a privacidade foi violada. _Explique-se, seu burro._

"Não, eu não faço isso, juro!" Falo, e depois vejo em horror seu rosto florescer com mágoa. Muitas discussões de Emmett e Rosalie vêm à minha mente e eu imediatamente reconheço o padrão. "Quero dizer, você é linda e eu adoro observá-la, mas não assim".

"Bem... se você diz isso..." Ela acalma imediatamente. Fiz uma anotação mental de agradecer Emmett. É a sua melhor resposta ao que a maioria dos homens pensa ser uma situação sem vitória. Emmett é um gênio quando se trata de enfrentar as tempestades de Rosalie Hale.

"Em minha defesa, eu só estava tentando protegê-la. Não é culpa minha se você tinha pesadelos. A primeira vez que você falou meu nome, achei que você estivesse acordada. Estou aliviado que você sabe agora. Eu não tinha ideia que você estava dormindo até que começou a falar coisas sem sentido".

Paro de falar e espero, repentinamente compreendendo o pensamento de todos os homens que já esperaram o veredicto de um júri, ou sentença de um juiz. _Sejam misericordiosos, por favor._ Ouço os pensamentos deles ecoando em minha memória, associo-me às fileiras.

"Eu aprecio a gentileza, mas não tem mais essa de observar-me, a não ser que eu saiba que você está lá".

Outro eco na memória – alegria, gratidão, resolução, uma nova vida. Quero pagar uma promessa, prestar juramento, comemorar este momento. Torná-lo para sempre verdadeiro.

"Você me perdoa? De verdade?"

"Eu não disse isso, mas eu não terminei de fazer perguntas." Ela diz, soando como uma advertência superficial. "Eu acho que estou mais curiosa do que irritada. Posso até perdoá-lo, eventualmente, se você nunca mais mentir para mim de novo e mantiver suas visitas de forma que eu fique ciente delas. E você pode continuar respondendo minhas perguntas. Eu gosto disso".

Responder perguntas? Responderei o que ela quiser. Farei o que ela quiser.

_Apenas... __não vá embora.__Não me faça ir embora._

A ideia de que talvez eu não precise ir embora, que mesmo depois de contar o pior a meu respeito, ela ainda me encara, me toca, _flerta_ comigo, é esmagadora, e inesperadamente dolorosa e prazerosa. A esperança pode ser um prazer agudo quando você não a sentiu em quase um século. E agora sinto algo diferente, algo novo. Algo profundo, doce e pacífico, preenchendo cada solitário pedaço da minha existência sem alma.

"O que mais você quer saber?"

"Por que você nunca me beija?" Ela pergunta, pegando-me completamente de surpresa. "Você não quer?"

"Jamais pense que eu não quero, Bella." Eu falo, esticando a minha mão para ela. Eu preciso tocá-la. Eu não posso _não _tocá-la.

"Então por que não? Tem a ver com o que você é?"

"Um pouco." Eu admito. A ponta da sua língua se lança para umedecer seus lábios, e todos os instintos em mim dizem _pegue_, tanto o homem quanto o monstro. Cuidadosamente, eu apago o monstro, e pela primeira vez em minha longa existência, me permito falar de desejo. "Mas é mais sobre o que eu já fiz. Eu pensei que você merecia saber primeiro. Eu não podia suportar pensar em você lamentando o que poderia ser o momento mais bonito da minha existência".

Ela parece atordoada, mas seus olhos escurecem de desejo, e ela solta um audível suspiro trêmulo, sua boca formando um perfeito e delicado _o._ Estou tão perto dela que posso sentir a sua respiração – o gengibre e jasmim, como o chá que ela sempre bebe no Keys. Picante e sensual, mas sempre natural. Eu sinto o cheiro dele no ar, forçando-me a sentir o ardor em cada milímetro de aproximação.

Posso realmente fazer isso? Posso beijar minha cantora? Novamente, eu gostaria de saber o que ela está pensando. Seus olhos, profundos e quentes, dizem que ela confia em mim e que quer isso. Eles dizem_, por favor._ Verifico a minha garganta e sinto as chamas. Eu vou queimar por ela, e mantê-la segura. Ela respira de novo, gengibre e jasmim. Seu pulso acelera e seu cheiro me envolve enquanto o calor do seu corpo derruba o alerta de segurança.

_Posso fazer isso?__Como posso não fazer?_

_Eu iria __ao inferno para tocar esses lábios._

Logo que eu penso, já estou em ação. _Bella,_ conectada comigo, com minha própria boca, formando um físico _nós _no espaço onde era apenas eu um segundo antes. Parece impossível ter a pele dela tão próxima dos meus dentes no início, mas natural, excitante e inesperado, simplesmente _certo_. Espero pelo pior – que algo selvagem dentro de mim se liberte, e eu serei deixado segurando o corpo dela, inocente e mole, drenado de todo o sangue antes que eu perceba o que estou fazendo.

Isso não acontece.

Nunca esqueço quem ela é, que eu devia ter cuidado, mesmo que eu ceda a essa sensação física, esse beijo. Ela é minha cantora, mas, mais do que isso, ela é Bella. Mais que um vampiro, eu sou Edward, como eu era antes de encontrar Carlisle Cullen. Num instante eu entendo o uso bíblico da palavra_ conhecer_, apesar de estarmos apenas no estágio inicial. Sua boca quente, os longos cabelos fazendo cócegas nas minhas palmas, minhas mãos ao redor da sua cintura, os dedos dela tecendo meu cabelo, sua figura pequena em meus braços- sim, estou começando a _conhecer_ Bella Swan.

Meu corpo a estuda, memoriza, forma a imagem dela nas minhas células, e clama por reconhecimento, célula por célula. Eu me perco no ritmo desse beijo – um balanço delicado que não se formou pela intenção de pessoas atenciosas, não, mas sim pelo o que rege os planetas, as ondas e os pássaros em migração.

Ela é minha órbita, a minha onda, o meu verdadeiro Norte. O conhecimento químico esmagador desta transmutação que passa por mim num nível celular, transformando o que eu sei para dar espaço a ela. _Como eu pude viver sem esse beijo?_ Eu me afogo nessa exploração, e eu não me importo. Eu preciso conhecer.

Devo conhecer mais _Bella_ . Deve ter cuidado com Bella. Não devo abrir minha boca. Protegê-la dos dentes, do veneno.

Meus dedos memorizam a parte inferior das costas dela, e os nós dos meus dedos entram em contato com a madeira bastante polida. Que estranho, no meio deste milagre ainda há móveis por perto. Não, não móveis, um piano. Momentaneamente fico confuso, e no mesmo instante, sua boca macia se abre ligeiramente, e a língua quente dela, _santo Deus __–_ Algo dentro de mim desperta, algo selvagem e perigoso para ela. Automaticamente meus braços se mexem para protegê-la, colocando distância entre o corpo dela e os meus dentes, meus lábios curvados para tranquilizá-la, mesmo com as chamas saltando na minha garganta.

Eu me forço a ficar mais longe dela, recusando-me a respirar até que as chamas se apagam para a familiar e controlada queimação a que me acostumei. Quando eu finalmente sou capaz de encará-la, não a vejo nem assustada, nem enojada, mas excitada e animada, as bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes de excitação. Ela é adorável e confia em mim. Após este primeiro teste, eu confio em mim também, ou, possivelmente, em _nós_, se esta nova criatura chamada de 'nós' existir além daquele beijo.

"Eu deveria levá-la para casa." Eu digo, não querendo forçar a nossa sorte, mas completamente sem vontade de vê-la partir num momento antes de ter que levá-la.

"Ok, mas se você vai ficar, você tem que se deitar comigo, não me espionar como um perseguidor vam-" Eu gentilmente coloco minha mão sobre os lábios dela, encantado com a provocação.

"Não me tente." Dou risada, sentindo-me mais livre do que já senti em 90 anos. "Agora que eu descobri uma maneira deliciosa de fazer você parar de dizer essa palavra".

_Por favor, tente dizer vampiro novamente,_ eu imploro silenciosamente enquanto pego o casaco dela.

"Que palavra seria, Edward? Oh, você quer dizer a palavra _vam_-"

_Sim, __apenas me dê a mínima desculpa, amor._ Eu a giro, envolvendo-a no casaco em um movimento fluído enquanto eu reivindico aquela deliciosa e quente boca novamente. Como eu poderia pensar que eu a machucaria? Como eu poderia _não_ machucá-la?

Mas, de alguma forma, eu não a estou machucando. Eu a estou consumindo, sendo consumido _por_ ela, mas nunca drenando sangue. Sinto os últimos grilhões de dúvida e culpa se soltarem, e agora eu sei que nunca a machucaria, nunca poderia, não importa quanta sede ela me provoque. Ela me atrai como o sol atrai um planeta, e agora estou preso na órbita dela.

Pergunto-me o que ela diria se soubesse o quão permanentemente eu estou apegado a ela? O que ela me pediria se soubesse que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer não para ela.

"Está vendo o que fiz? Eu criei um monstro".

Ela me deixa levá-la de volta ao dormitório, como se ela pertencesse ao meu lado. Quando eu coloco meu braço em volta do ombro dela, ela não estremece, mas se aconchega mais perto, _encaixando-se_. Bem ali, debaixo do meu braço, como se fosse criada para estar lá. Nós não falamos sobre isso, mas ela cantarola com o contentamento de um gato em um ambiente aconchegante.

Hesito na porta do seu dormitório.

"Você quer entrar e me ver dormir?" Ela pede, parada na ponta dos pés para beijar meu queixo.

Eu realmente espero que ela não esteja brincando.

"Você realmente não se importa?"

"Não é legal que você faça isso sem o meu conhecimento." Ela suspira. "Mas eu acho que..."

"Você acha que..." Eu começo quando ela hesita.

"Eu acho que estou com sono, mas eu não estou disposta a deixá-lo ir ainda, e você pediu desculpas. Eu não me importaria de dormir em seus braços esta noite. Totalmente vestida, é claro. Do que você está rindo?"

"Eu esperava ser abandonado depois da minha confissão. Nesta noite e em todas as noites depois. Simplesmente não consigo entender como sou sortudo de você ainda me querer aqui com você".

"Você é realmente duro consigo mesmo, sabia disso?" Ela pergunta, balançando a cabeça com espanto. "Claro que eu quero você. Tirando essa coisa toda de perseguição, você é incrível. Sinto que um dia você vai acordar e perceber que eu sou apenas Bella, e se perguntar o que diabos estava pensando na hora".

"Eu não durmo, Bella. Se alguém acordar e se perguntar o que diabos estava pensando, seria você".

Eu a seguro, deixando o cheiro dela queimar pela minha garganta, seu calor quase me fazendo sentir humano de novo. Sinto meu corpo responder e me afasto antes que ela perceba.

Aguardo por ela enquanto ela vai aos chuveiros coletivos, e uso o computador dela para escrever para Esme um e-mail pedindo a opinião dela a respeito de camas e lençóis sob medida. Quando eu vou clicar o botão 'enviar', fico surpreso de ver quantas vezes usei as palavras _'nos_' e _'nós_'. Sinto as palavras gravarem nos meus ossos, na minha pele, pela primeira vez. Eu não tenho o direito de querer isso. Eu não tenho o direito de sentir isso. Mas, de alguma forma, eu tenho a permissão dela, e enquanto Bella é jovem, ela ainda é uma mulher adulta e capaz de tomar as próprias decisões. Eu vou fazer meu melhor para ter certeza de que ela permaneça humana, e segura, mesmo enquanto minha mente fantasia com ela ao meu lado por toda a eternidade.

"Pegou o que você precisava?" Ela pergunta, a toalha secando o seu cabelo enquanto eu desligo seu laptop.

"Tudo que eu preciso esta noite." Eu falo, sorrindo enquanto ela desdobra as cobertas da cama estreita. "O resto pode esperar".

Ela dá um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela na cama, com um sorriso tímido e responsivo, e eu nervosamente tiro os sapatos antes de subir na cama, ainda vestindo meus jeans e uma camisa.

Ela se aninha em meus braços, cabeça contra meu peito, mas a falta de batimentos cardíacos não a faz se afastar. Ouço a respiração dela e freqüência cardíaca ficarem mais calmas, e fico surpreso com a confiança que ela tão evidentemente tem em mim.

"Obrigado." Sussurro tão baixinho que nem vampiros seriam capazes de ouvir.

"Meu Edward." Ela murmura sonolenta, e eu a ouço cantarolando algo do seu repertório, como ela tantas vezes faz durante o sono. "Eu estava no ritmo certo?"

"Sim, Bella." Eu falo ao sonho dela, alisando uma mecha úmida e negra. "Perfeitamente".

"Mmmbom. Vampiro legal, legal." Ela é teimosa até durante o sono.

"Sshh." Eu beijo a testa dela, e ela sorri dormindo enquanto eu começo a me preocupar.

Carlisle me dirá como mantê-la segura, e como esconder isso dos Volturi, mesmo que isso signifique contar algumas mentiras. Nós sempre contamos mentiras inofensivas quando é para um bem maior. Uma pontada de medo toma conta de mim, e penso na melhor forma de proceder. Se eu for cuidadoso, tudo vai ficar bem. Ela vai ficar segura.

Tanta coisa poderia dar errado.

Mas serei amaldiçoado se isso não for completamente _certo._

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Ah... é tão bom ver os POVs de Edward, sentir as emoções dele... E essa descrição do beijo, hein? Adorei o final, com os dois dormindo juntos. Estou louca pra ver esse povo de quem ele tanto fala, quando será que vão aparecer, hein? _

_Espero que tenham gostado deste outtake! :) até o próximo!_

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_Vi que vc's resolveram deixar reviews na fic, continuem assim e os posts continuarão semanais, senão não haverá cronograma definido para essa fic e eu só postarei quando EU quiser..._

_Desculpem o "atraso", é que hoje foi feriado aqui na minha cidade e só cheguei em casa agora..._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	17. Pássaros em Vôo

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Michael Nyman - _The Scent of Love_ ( O cheiro do amor) (do filme _O Piano): _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=mZS9gTQNE1Y * Joseph Marx - _Selige Nacht: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=r7aI-Opsbl4

* Ravel - _Jeux d'eau: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=J_36x1_LKgg

* Reynaldo Hahn - _L'Heure exquise: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=vJIz86Mtyek

* Caetano Veloso - _Cucurrucucu Paloma: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=82Nh7dtp67w

* Continuando com _The Medium_, de Giancarlo Menotti: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=RAcADZ0J_kI

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Pássaros em Vôo**

Uma coisa de estar na zona é que dessa vez é algo realmente estranho. Ou eu estou cantando, beijando Edward ou lendo um daqueles livros que faz cada palavra saltar da página em cores brilhantes, sinto o tempo como uma pura contradição. Eu não posso dizer que passa rápido, apesar de horas voarem sem eu me dar conta, e eu não posso dizer que passa devagar também, mesmo que cada momento seja desenhado como uma queda lenta e pegajosa de ouro doce como mel. A verdade é que o tempo se expande incluindo todos os cinco sentidos e cada pingo de atenção. Deitada na minha estreita cama do dormitório, beijando e tocando e conversando com Edward num sábado de manhã, certamente se encaixa nessa categoria.

Quando eu estou na zona, cada fração de segundo de tempo gasto é eternamente gravado na minha memória, em meu ser em um nível celular, talvez até mesmo no meu DNA, de alguma forma. Eu não sei se isso é mesmo possível, mas eu me sinto tão fundamentalmente mudada por aqueles momentos que isso me faz pensar. Muito do meu tempo ultimamente é gasto tão completamente na zona que às vezes me pergunto o que será de mim, que tudo em mim vai virar ouro.

Quando Edward olha para mim com saudade e esperança e confiança, sinto que a mudança será permanente e gloriosa. Quando ele me olha com preocupação e pesar, temo que este momento feliz na minha vida não vai durar e que, quando eu já não for capaz de viver nele, eu serei presa sob o peso da minha antiga felicidade como alguns antigos insetos envoltos em âmbar.

Quanto mais ele explica os seus medos, mais confiante eu fico. Ele esteve tão profundamente sozinho por tanto tempo que a solidão se infiltrou em sua personalidade como uma névoa densa. Ela deixa nublado o seu julgamento. Entendo isto, da minha maneira. Enquanto eu não estive sozinha por um século inteiro, eu conheço o isolamento. Como ele vai através da sua lista de complicações, de razões pelas quais eu deveria querer fugir, eu encontro uma forma de dizer-lhe que sim, eu entendi. Levo isto a sério, e não, não vou a lugar nenhum. Nem mesmo quando ele tenta me assustar.

"Então, você está me dizendo que é como acariciar um bife suculento?" Eu pergunto, rindo e encolhendo simultaneamente.

"Não! Isso é nojento." Ele protesta, parecendo horrorizado.

"Hmm?" Eu me movo um pouco para ver melhor os seus olhos.

Seu olhar é muito intenso, então eu brinco nervosamente com os botões da sua camisa até que ele responde.

"Bem, é difícil encontrar uma analogia decente, mas a carne é verdadeiramente repugnante para mim." Ele se move um pouco na minha cama estreita, correndo os dedos suavemente pelos meus cabelos emaranhados. "Um bife é um pequeno pedaço imundo, carbonizado, repulsivo, morto. Você, no entanto, é um vibrante, brilhante, pulsante, cativante feixe de ambrosia*****".

_*__Ambrosia__: o 'manjar dos deuses' do Olimpo, era um doce com sabor divinal. Segundo a mitologia grega, e__ra tão poderoso que, se um mortal, a quem era vedado, a comesse, ganharia a imortalidade. Conta a história que, quando os deuses o ofereciam a algum humano, este, ao experimentá-lo, sentia uma sensação de extrema felicidade. O nome Ambrósio, que vem da mesma raiz, significa divino e imortal._

"Isso não soa tão ruim." Eu murmuro, inclinando-me para dar-lhe um lento e doce beijo. "Assim, além de evitar dentes afiados e a coisa 'sem movimentos bruscos', existem outras regras?"

"Eu não quero falar mais sobre as regras." Ele me informou, traçando o meu nariz levemente.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

"Nós realmente precisamos discutir esse seu lábio inferior carnudo." Ele murmura antes de capturar o dito lábio entre os seus.

"Na verdade, eu tenho uma pergunta." Ele diz depois de um tempo, interrompendo um estonteante beijo.

"Eu pensei que estávamos indo muito bem com a discussão sobre o beicinho." Eu faço um comentário negativo, apontando para a minha expressão exageradamente patética.

"Não me distraia." Ele adverte, gentilmente alisando meu rosto enrugado como se fosse feito de massa de vidraceiro. "É uma questão séria".

"Dispare." Eu suspiro.

"Como foi que você descobriu? Eu sei que eu estava ficando descuidado, mas não é exatamente como se eu me encaixasse no estereótipo." Ele pergunta.

"Ninguém realmente me disse. Eu sabia que algo era muito diferente sobre você. Eu sabia que isso – o que quer que 'isso' fosse – era o mesmo como aquele cara no clube. Eu não poderia possivelmente ter adivinhado, não quando eu sabia que você estava caçando veados." Eu parei, percebendo o meu erro e para onde ele está me levando.

"Qual é, então? Foi o Quileute?" Sua voz tem um ligeiro avanço nela, fazendo-me lamentar dizer a ele sobre Billy e Jacob.

"Não é como se quebrasse o tratado dele." Eu digo às pressas, em seguida, estremeço. "Não intencionalmente, de qualquer maneira".

"O pai de Jacob me ouviu mencionar o seu sobrenome e perguntou se você era relacionado a um Carlisle. Ele parecia muito sério, mas não desenvolveu isso, então eu perguntei a Jacob depois, quando Billy não estava por perto. Quando ele me contou sobre a lenda, nenhum de nós levou a sério. Nós até brincamos sobre isso." Eu confesso, sorrindo com a lembrança.

"Então, quando eu mencionei o nome de Carlisle," ele murmura, franzindo as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, "em Port Angeles... você soube naquela noite, ou demorou um tempo para descobrir isso?"

"Eu descobri naquele momento. Levou toda a viagem para casa para eu acreditar nisso".

"Mas naquela noite - você soube." Ele diz, e seus olhos se iluminam.

"Por que isso deixa você tão feliz?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Oh, eu simplesmente tenho me atormentado pela ideia de que você nunca teria me deixado ficar perto de você se você descobrisse." Ele murmura, distraindo-me ao traçar uma linha do meu templo ao meu pescoço e ao longo do V do decote da minha camisa.

Seu toque me lembra de vê-lo tocar e todas as vezes que tive ciúmes das teclas de piano. Ele tem o mesmo olhar de quando está tocando, e eu não posso evitar os pequenos ruídos que saem de mim mais do que um piano pode parar quando recebe o mesmo tratamento.

"Você realmente deveria querer fugir de mim." Ele continua, traçando o mesmo caminho na minha pele, agora levemente batendo os dedos em rápidas cascatas. "Eu me preocupo sobre ferir você. Não é tão fácil controlar esta… sede".

"Eu acredito em você, Edward, e eu não quero pressioná-lo para fazer algo que você tem medo, ou não quer fazer." Respondi, perguntando-me quanto do seu interesse _é_ sede.

"Bella, você não pode duvidar da minha atração por você agora." Ele ri.

"Eu gosto de ouvir você dizer isso." Eu digo, pegando a menor semente de uma ideia, "Eu estive pensando. Existem algumas coisas que poderíamos tentar, seguras... coisas, para experimentar".

Eu lentamente me libero do edredom que está equipado como uma barreira entre nós, enquanto seus lábios frios seguem o caminho dos dedos. Ele hesita no início, mas me ajuda a se livrar do edredom, uma vez que eu consegui ficar livre. Eu o vejo deslizar no chão, e viro a minha boca para a sua quando a sua trilha leva de volta para cima.

Nós nos movemos de forma quase imperceptível no início, seus lábios aquecendo nos meus, e eu às vezes pego o gosto do seu hálito doce. Isso me deixa tonta por apenas um instante até que eu afasto minha cabeça e respiro fundo para o lado, como uma nadadora.

"Desculpe." Ele murmura, gemendo um pouco quando eu estico e gentilmente me pressiono nele.

Quando eu me movo lentamente, sinto nossos corpos conectados através das finas camadas de roupa. Eu sinto a metade quente de um zíper, enquanto meu ombro encontra a curva convexa do seu peito e minha mão desliza para cima e meus dedos entrelaçam em seu cabelo como eu sempre quis. Suas mãos correm levemente ao longo dos meus lados. Ele cantarola baixinho enquanto eu continuo meu deslizar exploratório. Minha respiração engata e suas mãos congelam no lugar quando eu sinto os botões da sua calça jeans pressionando no meu quadril direito.

Eu nunca _o _senti antes assim, e eu me movo um pouco para tentar sentir mais. Ele decide se mover ao mesmo tempo, e ele geme quando se estabelece exatamente entre as minhas pernas. Sua dureza pressiona contra mim enquanto meus quadris balançam instintivamente no momento que a pulsante pressão se constrói lá.

"Fique parada." Ele sussurra, e com um incrédulo ruído de protesto eu consigo parar. Para me distrair, eu olho para ele. Seu rosto me faz lembrar de uma estátua que eu vi uma vez, de alguém lutando contra correntes. Eu deveria me sentir mal com a sua luta, mas tudo que eu posso pensar é o quão bonito ele é, vendo seus olhos fechados apertados, a mandíbula apertada. É tudo que posso fazer para não deixar que as palavras _eu te amo_ escapem da minha boca. A verdade disso me assusta, e as palavras sacodem nervosamente em torno da minha cabeça como um pássaro preso buscando sair.

"_Bella_." Ele sussurra urgentemente, abrindo seus olhos. Há uma pergunta lá, e eu sinto isso também, sem palavras e antiga, em alguma linguagem que vem de volta para mim como um antigo sonho esquecido. Eu me sinto atraída para ele então, como se pudéssemos de alguma forma dobrar e nos misturar, e eu quero. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de desabotoar sua pele e subir diretamente dentro dele; então talvez ficássemos perto o bastante.

Eu tento me parar de dizer a ele, mas do jeito que ele está me olhando, ele pode ver o amor em meus olhos, senti-lo vibrando em meus dedos, e sentir suas asas agitando loucamente na minha caixa torácica. Eu o beijo em pânico agora, quase só para não dizer isso, mas meus lábios são Braille para um cego, e nós dois gememos agora quando ele se pressiona para mim, como se seus pensamentos fossem o espelho perfeito dos meus.

"Gentil." Eu digo suavemente porque eu prometi que diria a ele o momento em que ele começa a me machucar. Seus olhos brilham culpados, e eu interrompo seus pensamentos sombrios, "Não, não se preocupe, aí, assim é melhor. Está perfeito, obrigada, você é perfeito, ah, Edward-"

Ele silencia-me lentamente com um beijo, sua boca abrindo ansiosamente mais uma vez contra a minha. Eu viro minha cabeça e ofego, bem a tempo de impedir o desmaio, e ele rosna em frustração.

_Eu te amo._ Eu deixo as palavras escaparem, abafadas dentro do segredo do seu beijo quando eu o banho com toques leves, como uma chuva suave que penetra no seu isolamento. A chuva torna-se uma inundação, e eu não posso dizer a ele quais toques são meus mais, quando um toque torna-se dez, cem, mil. _Eu amo você_, devolve o eco e, como o toque, eu já não sei qual de nós não está dizendo isso. Isso voa entre nós, não dito e livre.

**~oЖo~**

O laboratório de ópera da graduação torna-se muito mais suportável desde que Edward e eu nos tornamos realmente um casal. Na sala de aula ainda estamos trabalhando em árias individuais, martelando os erros, falhas, trabalhando na apresentação. Pela maior parte eu sigo o conselho do Dr. George. Eu escuto os outros com atenção discreta e educada. Eu presto atenção às críticas que o Dr. Adana dá aos outros e faço cuidadosas anotações para que ele nunca tenha que repetir essas críticas para mim. Eu não falo a menos que precise. Eu vim preparada, minha música memorizada antes do tempo necessário. Quando é a minha vez de cantar, eu não tenho que ver Edward ao piano para sentir a nossa conexão - como se algum fio esticado entre nós, conectado e muito carregado de ignorar. Não é mais necessário canalizar a minha raiva a fim de entrar na zona. Assim que os dedos de Edward tocam as teclas, eu estou lá.

Começo a me perguntar se ele pode ler minha mente, afinal, já que estamos sincronizados dentro de cada nuance da performance - a cada mudança de tempo, até mesmo a cada erro parece como se nós nos movemos em um conjunto automático, como os golfinhos, ou as aves em migração. Esta ligação se intensifica com cada ensaio, toque, olhar e beijo. O olhar assombrado em seus olhos dissipa como a neblina no sol quente. Freqüentemente nossos olhos se trancam, e é difícil prestar atenção a outra coisa além da constante tração que eu sinto quando ele está por perto, e a forma que o meu sangue corre quando ele olha para mim.

Na minha aula, antes da chegada de Edward na marca de trinta minutos, o Dr. George toca para mim, e não é exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Isabella," ele adverte, "você está indo muito bem, mas você não pode sempre confiar em ter um pianista com a habilidade de Edward para apoiá-la. Você pratica com um metrônomo*****?"

_*__Metrônomo__: __é um relógio que mede o tempo (andamento) musical. Produzindo pulsos de duração regular, ele pode ser utilizado para fins de estudo ou interpretação musical. _

"Por que, estou fora da batida?" Eu pergunto, alarmada com a ideia.

"Na verdade não, mas você não está tão confiante sobre o ritmo quanto eu gostaria que você estivesse." Ele diz, olhando-me fortemente sobre o aro dos seus óculos bifocais. "Eu posso ouvir a hesitação. Não está aí quando Edward toca para você. Na maioria das formas, ele é muito bom para você, mas eu me preocupo com o que acontece quando ele não estiver mais disponível".

Eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo uma dor aguda furar através de mim à mera sugestão.

"Ah, entendo." Ele exclama em descoberta, andando em minha direção. Ele segura meu queixo com a mão suavemente. Sua voz é de compreensão, seu olhar firme. "Minha tímida não é mais tão tímida, é?"

Balanço minha cabeça para os lados.

"É a primeira vez que você se sentiu assim, não é?" Ele pergunta, seus olhos castanho-claros cintilando quando eu aceno a cabeça. "Perdoe-me pela minha satisfação óbvia, mas alguns dizem que eu perdi a minha vocação como casamenteiro. Faz-me muito feliz ver minhas pequenas experiências funcionando tão bem".

Eu não posso evitar rir quando uma lágrima inesperada escorre pela minha bochecha. Ele gentilmente alisa sobre o caminho dela com a ponta do seu polegar.

"Agora, Isabella." Ele diz, sua voz soltando um pouco o tom. "É muito bom para um cantor se apaixonar por seu pianista, muito bom. Não se esqueça, você tem poder sobre ele, e não apenas o contrário".

Eu enrijeço, mas permaneço em silêncio. Eu não posso evitar sentir que eu devo ao Dr. George por atribuir Edward para ser o meu pianista, não importa quais sejam suas intenções.

"Não fique brava comigo." Ele diz com uma risada. "Eu só estou sendo honesto. Muitos bons cantores acabam perdidos no amor, você vê o padrão o tempo todo. Você precisa de alguém que pense nessas questões práticas quando sua cabeça está ocupada com outras coisas. Edward é bom para você. Ele vai entender quando você for para o estrangeiro ano que vem. Ele vai ser o tipo que espera por você, marque minhas palavras".

"Ano que vem?" Eu ofego, pulando para as conclusões. "Você já teve resposta deles? Eles me aceitaram?"

"Eu não ouvi nada ainda." Ele admite. "Mas tem só uma semana que enviamos tudo, e eu sei como eles trabalham. Sua idade os deixará intrigados, e eles vão prestar mais atenção à sua audição e gravação e sua foto".

"Uma semana? Pensei que tínhamos enviado a inscrição no final do último semestre." Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Eu segurei um pouco para incrementar uma menção de que você faz parte do elenco como Monica." Ele explica, parecendo sonhador. "Eles certamente notarão uma caloura conseguindo um papel como esse. Ah! Aqui está o seu jovem agora. Venha, Edward. Estávamos falando sobre algo que poderia afetá-lo. É apenas uma possibilidade agora, mas Isabella pode dizer tudo sobre isso mais tarde".

Dr. George sorri para mim com benevolência, e eu não posso evitar sentir-me muito sortuda. Muito boa sorte ao mesmo tempo me deixa muito, muito nervosa. Um olhar para a expressão cuidadosamente guardada de Edward detém tanto o meu entusiasmo quando preocupação em cheque. Pelo menos ele não está mais carrancudo, mas posso dizer que ele está preocupado.

Mesmo o alerta - embora completamente não sutil - casamenteiro, Dr. George atribui-me as músicas mais sensuais imagináveis para aumentar meu repertório. Ele toca um pouco de Hahn no piano, cantando uma frase particularmente picante, e traduz o poema depois. Ele canta a música inteira de Marx, muito curta, e fico encantada com ela imediatamente. Edward e eu compartilhamos um sorriso particular enquanto a magnífica voz de tenor do Dr. George vibra no ar, acariciando a palavra _sehnsucht_. Quando ele nos diz que a palavra significa "saudade intensa", fico impressionada pela forma como o compositor conseguiu formar a língua alemã em uma experiência sedosa e ondulante, pelo menos ao longo de uma canção.

"O que você estava pensando lá?" Pergunto à medida que caminhamos em direção à biblioteca para encontrar Alice e Jasper.

"Ele está muito certo das suas chances de conseguir a bolsa agora." Edward explica em tom abafado. Tenho de me inclinar para ouvi-lo, e ele envolve seu braço em volta do meu ombro com um sorriso travesso. Ele cheira o meu cabelo visivelmente antes de continuar. "Você está velha demais para ser um prodígio, mas ele acha que é possível transformá-la em uma espécie de fenômeno. Jovem de uma pequena cidade no fim do mundo, praticamente musicalmente analfabeta – pensamento dele, não meu – inscreve-se na universidade para aprender como cantar. O Famoso Tenor vê alguma coisa nela, e ela rapidamente floresce sob sua tutela sábia. Ele está certo, é uma boa história. As pessoas engoliriam isso".

"Isso é como ele me vê? Isso explica muita coisa. Eu acho que minha voz é agradável, talvez pudesse se tornar realmente boa com o tempo, mas a minha técnica não é tão boa quanto dos estudantes formados".

"Bella, isso é exatamente a coisa. Você só tem 19 anos, e você está sendo comparada a estudantes formados. Seu instrumento é muito bom, você não tem problemas de afinação, você não tem medo de trabalhar, e você tem um dos melhores professores do país. Isso sozinho a teria ajustado, mas, no topo disso, você tem, como você a chama, a 'coluna'".

"Muita gente tem isso. Você tem. Alice tem. Às vezes os outros têm também. Eu nem sequer a tenho o tempo todo ainda, só com você." Eu confidencio, sussurrando a última parte.

Seu rosto ilumina-se com alegria em meu último comentário, e tento não rir. Ele realmente é uma coisa possessiva e presunçosa.

"Só comigo? Oh, eu gosto muito disso".

"Com você, ou quando estou sozinha, sim." Eu esclareço, "Quando outras pessoas tocam para mim, é mais uma luta. Dr. George mencionou isso".

"Eu sei. Ele vai tentar me convencer a ir para Volterra também. Ele pode ser tortuoso, mas ele é um romântico por baixo de tudo".

"Você poderia?" Eu suspiro, exultante. "Isso seria perfeito!"

"Bella, eu disse a você." Ele suspira. "O risco é muito grande. Mas eu não acho que consigo encarar a ideia de você ir sem mim também".

"Nós não dissemos a palavra." Eu protesto, franzindo a testa. "Não de verdade".

"Uma tecnicalidade neste ponto." Ele franze a testa. "No lado positivo, eles adoram tecnicalidades. Eles discutiriam sobre isso por horas. É apenas... o resultado errado. Você realmente quer isso, não é?"

"A ideia está fortalecendo na minha cabeça." Eu confesso. "Especialmente se você estiver lá".

"Eu devo estar louco para sequer pensar nisso. Deixe-me falar sobre isso com Carlisle." Ele diz suavemente, segurando a porta da biblioteca aberta para mim. "Eu só ouvi histórias sobre esses personagens, mas ele morou com eles. Ele alega que eles são razoáveis, embora sejam duros. Talvez ele seja capaz de sugerir uma opção viável".

**~oЖo~**

No sábado, tentamos voltar à nossa velha rotina de prática de fim de semana. Passar o dia todo na minha cama nos amassando está começando a ser tão frustrante como é contraproducente para a aprendizagem da música. Seu modo de tocar é decididamente mais fácil do que o seu repertório atual, mas pela forma como a melodia sedutora envolve-me como um abraço carinhoso, eu não acho que ele escolheu essa peça para fins acadêmicos.

"O que você está tocando? Soa familiar".

"Só uma coisa de um filme que você pode ter visto." Ele se esquiva. "O que você está lendo? Seu batimento cardíaco continua acelerado".

"Qual é o nome da peça?" Insisto, não querendo dizer a ele.

"É uma peça de Nyman do filme _O Piano. _Esqueci o título".

"Mentiroso. Você nunca esquece nada".

"O que você está lendo?" Ele persiste, curiosamente.

"Você não aprovaria." Eu nego.

"Eu tenho que saber." Ele ri. "Seu coração está acelerando da mesma maneira quando eu beijo o seu pescoço logo atrás da sua orelha".

"Eu esqueci o título." Eu digo, sufocando uma risada.

"Oh, está bem." Ele suspira, exasperado. "A música se chama _The Scent of Love__*****_".

_*The Scent of Love = o perfume do amor._

Eu prendo minha respiração por um instante.

"Bella?"

"Eu temo que minha oferta não seja tão pura de espírito." Eu confesso.

"Por que todo mundo sempre acha que sou tão puro?" Ele reclama, parecendo irritado e perplexo. "Se você tivesse alguma ideia do que o seu perfume faz comigo, você nunca diria isso".

_"Oh, meu__ Deus."_ Eu digo sob a minha respiração, antes de falar. "Bem, se você coloca dessa maneira, acho que você é impuro o suficiente para saber toda a verdade sórdida. É uma coleção de contos de Anaïs Nin*****."

_*****__Anaïs Nin__ (21/02/1903 – 14/01/1977): autora nascida na França. Tornou-se famosa pela publicação de diários pessoais, que medem um período de quarenta anos, começando quando tinha doze anos. Foi amante de Henry Miller, que só permitiu que seus diários fossem publicados após a morte de seu marido Hugh Guiler. Seus romances e narrativas, impregnados de conteúdo erótico, foram profundamente influenciados pela obra de James Joyce e a psicanálise. Dentre suas obras destaca-se 'Delta de Vênus' (1977), traduzido para todas as línguas ocidentais, aclamado pela crítica americana e européia._

Seus dedos atrapalham-se no piano.

"Edward?"

"Interessante." Ele diz com uma voz aparentemente calma. Eu ouvi aquele erro. "Qual deles? _Delta de Vênus_, ou _Pequenos Pássaros_?"

"_Pequenos Pássaros_. Você leu?"

"Eu leio muito. Existem algumas histórias realmente perversas aí, Bella." Ele diz, soando quase chocado. Eu não caio na conversa dele.

"Hã-hã." Eu tento manter o meu tom não comprometedor.

"Que história está fazendo seu coração correr desse jeito?"

"'A Maja*****." Eu digo, sinceramente.

_* __A Maja__: Sinopse: o conservador marido espanhol de Maria, o artista Novalis, mais amado sobre ela pela sua semelhança com a Maja das pinturas de Goya. Ela não a despiria, exceto no escuro, ou para posar nua para ele. Novalis quer pintar sua mulher nua, mas ela é humilde. Ela concorda em posar para ele uma vez, mas tem vergonha de si mesma e pede a ele para pintar um rosto diferente nela. Ela se recusa a deixá-lo ter outras modelos para pintar nuas. A relação entre Maria e Novalis torna-se tensa por causa do seu desejo de ver seu corpo e a recusa dela. O médico é chamado para Maria porque ela está tendo problemas para dormir. O médico prescreve remédios para ajudá-la a dormir. Novalis logo descobre que Maria é indiferente nesse estado e ele começa a despi-la e pintá-la. Quando ela retorna de uma viagem, encontra Novalis se masturbando entre as muitas pinturas dela nua e, compreendendo-o, afinal, ela o despiu e o tomou apaixonadamente. Trecho do conto: "__Ele retirou os lençóis que a cobriam e começou a levantar sua camisola de seda devagar. Pôde erguê-la até acima dos seios sem que ela desse nenhum sinal de despertar. Agora seu corpo todo estava exposto e ele podia contemplá-lo o quanto quisesse. Seus braços estavam abertos; seus seios se exibiam diante dos olhos dele como uma oferenda. Ele a desejava, mas ainda não se atrevia a tocá-la. Em vez disso, trouxe seu papel de desenho e lápis, sentou-se ao lado dela e a desenhou. Enquanto trabalhava, tinha a sensação de estar acariciando cada linha perfeita de seu corpo"._

"Esse é aquele sobre o artista que quer sua esposa enquanto ela está dormindo, mas não acorda?"

"Quantas vezes você já leu este livro _realmente pervertido_, Edward?" Eu o provoco em voz baixa.

Ele não diz nada por um momento, e eu espreito para ele por debaixo do piano. Ele olha para mim envergonhado enquanto eu levanto as sobrancelhas com expectativa.

"Eu, ah, só tive que lê-lo uma vez para tê-lo memorizado." Ele diz.

"Deve ser legal." Eu sorrio. "Mas você não respondeu realmente à pergunta".

"Sua memória está se tornando muito boa, para um ser humano." Ele observa, evasivamente. Decido deixar passar desta vez.

"Apenas alguns truques de memorização de Jasper." Eu digo com desdém, pensamentos rápidos na minha mente.

"Edward." Eu digo, colocando o meu livro de lado.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Não, continue tocando Eu tenho uma ideia." Eu digo, rastejando de debaixo do piano para ficar atrás dele. "Toque algo mais complicado. Algo delicado".

Ele começa _Jeux d'eau_, de Ravel.

"Perfeito." Eu respiro, exatamente em seu ouvido. Ele estremece, mas não perde uma nota.

"Você está preocupado sobre machucar-me quando a paixão toma conta, certo?" Eu pergunto, beijando seu pescoço.

Eu nunca tinha percebido quão longo é. Frio ao meu toque, e tem uma sensação quase arquitetônica. Eu sinto o pomo de Adão dele convulsionar sob meus dedos.

"Muito." Ele confessa, hesitando um pouco.

"Concentre-se nas notas." Eu o instruo, beijando a sua nuca agora.

Eu realmente estou começando a me divertir. Seu perfume é inebriante, e eu não posso ter o suficiente. Eu foco nas áreas onde ele tanto merece algum retorno, e beijo exatamente atrás da sua orelha, depois sigo para cima com uma pincelada delicada da minha língua. Seu ritmo continua bom, embora ele continue engolindo em seco e sua mandíbula esteja apertada.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto, beijando sua orelha.

"Porra, sim." Ele sibila. "Não pare".

Encorajada, eu mordo sua orelha quando acabo de beijá-la. É surpreendentemente firme, mas eu sei que tem um efeito porque uma nota soa muito alta nesse momento, e eu olho para notar uma rachadura em uma das teclas de marfim.

"Está vendo?" Ele resmunga, frustrado. "Isso poderia ter sido você. Eu não queria também".

"É por isso que isto é uma boa ideia." Eu me gabo, feliz comigo mesma. "Nós simplesmente vamos ter que continuar fazendo isso até você tocar perfeitamente".

"Eu já te disse o quão brilhante você é?" Ele pergunta, quase em conversação. "Deus, eu adoro você".

"E eu, você." Eu digo docemente, sentindo-me corajosa.

Começo a beijar seu pescoço de novo, e deslizo minhas mãos sob a sua camisa para pastar as minhas unhas pela ampla extensão das suas costas.

"Eu amo essa parte, onde o seu maxilar e orelha e pescoço se encontram." Eu murmuro, parando para lamber e mordiscar nos meus lugares favoritos ao longo do caminho, como um guia de turismo sexual.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, me sinto como filha de Renée da melhor maneira possível. Eu quase quero dizer a ela sobre isso, seria fazê-la tão orgulhosa. Eu posso vê-la fazendo sinal de positivo para mim.

"Quando você me beija nesse ponto, você poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo." Eu murmuro, bem no seu ouvido, e assisto seus olhos se arregalarem e suas narinas se abrirem.

"Talvez mais do que isso, eu amo as suas mãos. Tão elegantes, tão sensuais quando tocam as teclas. Eu fico com inveja dessas teclas, às vezes, você sabia disso?" Ele não cometeu um erro em um tempo, então eu continuo falando e trabalhando meu caminho para baixo.

Esta pode ser a minha vingança para aquela noite na praia, mas nós dois estamos gostando disso, por isso não parece trivial, afinal.

"Abotoaduras – eu sei que você sabe o que elas fazem comigo." Eu sussurro e pego o seu sorriso travesso. "É claro que você sabe. E essas mãos... eu adoro observar suas mãos agora, cometendo erros, isso me diz que você não é imune ao meu toque".

"Imune?" Ele zomba. "Tente "mal controlado". Você ficaria horrorizada se você realmente soubesse o quanto de esforço é necessário".

"Não, eu gosto disso. Eu gosto que você esteja se esforçando." Insisto, deslizando para baixo em suas costas e circulando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Eu beijo suas costas sob a sua camisa e traço meus dedos preguiçosamente do seu umbigo até o último botão da sua calça jeans e volto novamente. "E eu realmente gosto que você cometeu cada vez menos erros. Isso é bom porque eu não posso esperar para ter essas mãos _todas _sobre mim".

Eu dou risada quando várias teclas quebram.

"Deus, Bella, você _**é **_perversa." Ele geme, prendendo minhas mãos nas suas levemente quando ele para de respirar por um longo momento. "Nós realmente temos que parar agora. Mas eu definitivamente vou arranjar mais desses livros para você".

**~oЖo~**

"Vocês dois." Alice sussurra para mim conspiratoriamente enquanto olhamos para Edward e Jasper esperando na fila do bar. "Vocês dois estão brilhando Conte-me: ele é tão bom nu como ele é vestido? Eu quero detalhes".

"Alice!" Eu rio em estado de choque quando Edward lança um sorriso perverso em nossa direção. "De jeito nenhum eu vou contar sobre isso".

"Oh, ótimo." Ela faz um beicinho pouco convincente. "Estrague o prazer da minha diversão em segunda mão".

"Hum, pelo que tenho presenciado em sua casa, você está tendo muita diversão em primeira mão, e claramente não precisa tomar emprestada a minha." Eu respondo, admirando a forma como o jeans de Edward passeia exatamente baixo o suficiente para acentuar a curva da bunda.

Ele me pega olhando e balança a cabeça em reprovação. Eu sorrio em resposta e percebo Jasper zombando de nós, fazendo beijos engraçados e caras de mordidas para Alice enquanto levanta suas sobrancelhas lascivamente.

"É verdade, eu sou uma moça de sorte." Ela suspira, piscando pornograficamente para o seu marido, sua boca aberta. Ela faz uma pose sugestivamente e murmura, "Oooh, yeah, baby. Venha pegar isso".

"Cale a boca!" Eu protesto, envergonhada, mas estou rindo muito. Os ombros de Edward estão se mexendo, mas ele não derrama cerveja da jarra. Jasper para na jukebox e deposita algumas moedas, equilibrando copos na mão livre.

"Não que nós tenhamos muito tempo para isso estes dias." Ela sussurra enquanto eles se aproximam da nossa mesa. "Jasper está trabalhando em um projeto grande agora. É muito trabalho, trabalho, trabalho, dezesseis a vinte horas por dia".

"Eu só vou dormir quando eu estiver morto." Jasper anuncia, estabelecendo quatro copos na mesa. Ele olha para Alice culpado, e vejo os círculos escuros sob seus olhos azuis brilhantes. "Isto é para o nosso futuro, Anjo".

"Eu sei." Ela diz, beijando sua bochecha. "Eu entendo por que isso é necessário. Mas que tipo de esposa eu seria se eu não sentisse a sua falta quando você está colado ao computador o dia todo e à noite?"

"Você seria a esposa de alguém." Ele diz, envolvendo os braços em torno dela. "E eu gosto da minha exatamente como ela é".

Edward graciosamente derruba um dos copos no chão com um cotovelo em um alongamento estranhamente grande. Ele quebra, mas não estilhaça. Alice pula para ir buscar outro copo, mas eu a impeço.

"Está tudo bem." Eu digo brilhantemente, "Edward e eu vamos compartilhar".

Ela me dá um olhar divertido, mas passa logo que a próxima canção começa. O bar está calmo o suficiente para eu ouvir o arrancar suave de um violão e uma bela voz de tenor cantando fervorosamente em espanhol.

"Jasper!" Alice grita, sua mão voando para a sua boca, seus olhos brilhando. "Esta foi a nossa dança do casamento! Quando eles a colocaram na jukebox?"

"Quando eu mesmo a coloquei." Ele diz, levantando e oferecendo-lhe o braço. "Esta manhã, na verdade. Dança comigo, bela cigana?"

"Todos os dias até o fim, se você quiser." Ela responde solenemente, esquecendo tudo sobre nós enquanto ela gira com ternura para a pista de dança.

"Vamos nos juntar a eles?" Edward pergunta suavemente, beijando minha bochecha. Eu aceno e pego na mão dele.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que ele está cantando." Eu digo, inclinando minha cabeça contra o seu ombro enquanto eu o deixo nos guiar gentilmente, passos oscilantes. "É uma canção tão bonita".

"É uma canção sobre uma pomba." Edward murmura, alisando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Que perdeu sua companheira".

"Você fala espanhol?" Eu pergunto, olhando em seus olhos. "O que ele diz exatamente?"

"'Eles juram que o próprio céu estremeceu quando ouviu o grito dele'." Ele traduz, "'Como ele sofreu por ela, chamando por ela, mesmo quando ela morreu'".

Enquanto ele traduz para mim, seus olhos ficam tristes, assombrados pela música. Ele me segura mais apertado e parece totalmente miserável pela primeira vez desde a última noite que nós dançamos aqui. Eu quase peço a ele para parar, mas este momento é importante, então eu simplesmente ouço. Ele levanta o queixo ligeiramente para descansá-lo no topo da minha cabeça, e embala-me enquanto ele continua.

"'Eles juram que ele é nada mais do que a alma dela'." Ele continua, num tom áspero e baixo. "'Que ele ainda espera que ela volte, a criatura infeliz. Cucurrucucú, pomba, Cucurrucucú, não chore. As pedras nunca choram, pomba. O que elas sabem sobre amores?'"

"É dolorosamente linda." Eu suspiro, observando Alice e Jasper por cima do ombro de Edward.

Eles estão olhando para os olhos um do outro como adolescentes apaixonados, mas sorrindo como os pais de Charlie no 50° aniversário de casamento deles. Fecho meus olhos para dar-lhes privacidade. Eu tremo nos braços de Edward e rezo para o que quer que esteja lá fora, que essa coisa nova e frágil não desabe ao meu redor, deixando-me tão perdida e desolada como a pomba na canção. Eu quero o que Alice e Jasper têm. O que meus pais não tiveram - bem, Renée, de qualquer maneira.

"Bella." Ele diz, afastando-se apenas longe o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos. "Há algo que eu deveria falar para você sobre o meu tipo. Eu devia ter lhe contado antes".

"O que é?" Eu pergunto, preocupada com sua expressão grave.

"Seus sentimentos provavelmente mudarão." Ele diz com tristeza. "É normal. Você provavelmente vai se apaixonar e desapaixonar, como a maioria das pessoas, e eu não quero que você pense que eu estou lhe dizendo isso para colocar qualquer pressão sobre você. Para nós, é diferente. Certas coisas com a gente são mais permanentes. Vivemos para sempre, a menos que sejamos mortos de propósito, e nossos parceiros são para toda a vida. Eu sei, eu sei que não é assim com as pessoas. Eu juro, eu vou deixar você partir no momento em que você me disser que acabou".

"Algumas pessoas têm seus parceiros para a vida toda." Eu o lembro gentilmente, olhando para Alice e Jasper.

"Eles têm um vínculo extraordinariamente forte." Ele admite. "Mas e quanto aos seus pais? Eles não duraram muito tempo".

"Renée, não." Eu o corrigi. "Charlie casou para a vida toda".

"Eu não estou te dizendo isso para você apressar qualquer decisão." Ele diz suavemente. "Eu só acho que você deve saber que tudo isso significa mais para mim do que para a maioria das pessoas que conhece. Por favor, só não diga nada... importante para mim sem saber disso".

"Eu sou filha de Charlie em mais de uma maneira." Eu prometo-lhe quando a música se desvanece e os nossos movimentos diminuem até parar. "E eu não vou dizer isso para entrar em suas calças também. Edward, quando eu digo essas palavras, é para sempre. Assim como as pombas".

Ele se inclina e sela minhas últimas palavras com um beijo digno de altar, devotado e apaixonado e puro. Eu me inclino para ele, rosto erguido como uma flor ao sol.

_Eu te amo,_ nossos lábios dizem em silêncio.

A verdade bate as asas entre nós, esticando e levantando muito acima do barulho ruidoso do mundo que nos rodeia.

**~oЖo~**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, quantas emoções em um só capítulo... sentimentos tão lindos desses dois... e Bella realmente "querendo entrar nas calças dele"... hehehe. Eu fico toda boba com essa fic, acho esse amor deles muito fofo..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_O FF estava com problemas ontem, por isso não consegui postar ontem.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Para quem acompanha, domingo postei o último cap. de** MR. HORRIBLE** e uma ONE SHOT** "Nosy Neighbors".  
**_


	18. Todos em seus lugares

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Bizet - _Je dis que rien ne m'epouvente* (I say that nothing scares me)_ (de _Carmen_): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =bRrYwTxxQ_g

* Stevie Wonder - _They Won't Go When I Go_:: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =whjD_1E0Lls

* Aquecimento da Orchestra: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =4xeSF0-PwPA

* Orchestra sincronizando: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =RHSbZBuqOvU

* Maxim Vengerov – Brahms - _Dança Húngara No.5_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =nKHQ36NOxzk

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – T****odos em seus lugares**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

Puxando meu traje para a ópera, tento fazê-lo assentar corretamente, mas ele é muito grande. Sempre que eu tento enfiar a blusa dentro da cintura, a gola se desfaz, e sempre que eu arrumo a gola, a camisa de alguma forma fica novamente fora da saia. Quanto mais eu ajusto pior fica, e eu começo a me preocupar.

_Como pode ser isso?__Como vou entrar no palco em uma hora, quando nós ainda não começamos os ensaios?__Eu conheço a música, mas não tenho ideia do que fazer no palco.__Acho que vou simplesmente fingir._

A Putaexplosiva está sentada do outro lado do camarim das mulheres, escrevendo no seu odioso blog. Ela tira uma foto de mim com o celular, eu lutando com a minha roupa, e ri de mim.

_Você vai foder com tudo isso_, Isabella Swan, ela ri. _E eu vou estar lá para gravar o desastre_.

Tento ignorá-la e ajeitar o meu traje pela última vez. Ele parece melhor, mas ainda estou preocupada.

_Precisamos de todo mundo em seus lugares __em cinco minutos; em seus lugares em cinco minutos_ , ouço o Dr. George dizer pelo interfone.

_Cinco minutos?__O que aconteceu com a minha hora?_ Meu traje parece pior ainda, mas não há tempo para isso. Eu tenho que ir para o palco.

Corro para fora do camarim, só para tropeçar e cair, como acontece com muita frequência. Olho para baixo e vejo uma mancha vermelha desabrochar na minha saia na altura do meu joelho e me preocupo com Edward. Consigo ouvi Bizet tocando pelo interfone, e isso me deixa em pânico. _Essa é uma ópera completamente diferente, mas sei qual é essa ária._ Conheço o refrão, mas não lembro as primeiras palavras, e meu joelho dói loucamente. Preciso de curativos, mas não tenho tempo. Tenho que ir ao palco com uma enorme mancha de sangue na frente do meu vestido. Corro em direção ao lugar onde deveria haver escadas para o palco, e percebo que estou completamente perdida. Em corredores estreitos e escuros.

_Como?__Eram só alguns metros do camarim ao palco, Bella,_ repreendo-me, virando um corredor para eu voltar. Encontro só a sala da caldeira. De alguma forma chego ao porão.

_Fantástico._

_Eu __tenho que me perder no porão na hora que eu preciso estar no palco._

Ouço um zumbido vindo de trás da caldeira, e quando eu olho, vejo um enorme ninho de vespas. Eles estão flutuando ao redor do ninho, e eu não posso deixar de notar, mesmo com meu sangue correndo frio, como elas se movem muito bem. Eles ainda não estão com raiva. Não posso deixá-las com raiva, mas é difícil relaxar e não mostrar o meu medo quando estou perdida, sangrando e com um caso maciço de medo de palco prestes a aflorar.

_Acalme-se, _digo a mim mesma, e ando lentamente para trás. O que é que eu devo lembrar sobre vespas? _Nada de__ movimentos bruscos._

Certo, sem movimentos bruscos.

_Todos em seus lugares.__Isabella, precisamos de você no palco.__Não me decepcione, garota_. De alguma forma, a voz Dr. George se transformou na da minha avó na última frase. Talvez ela esteja aqui - talvez eu consiga encontrá-la.

Lentamente saio da sala da caldeira e esbarro em Alice, que está tocando violino no corredor escuro. A caixa dele está aberta, e há dinheiro nela. Quem diabos jogaria dinheiro na sua caixa no porão do prédio de música?

_Alice, cuidado - não toque muito rápido!__Você vai assustar as vespas, e elas vão te atacar!_ Sussurro, mas ela não me ouve. É como se ela não pudesse ver, ou me ouvir. Ouço o zumbido se aproximando.

Ela toca mais e mais rápido, suas mãos talentosas trabalhando loucamente e os olhos acesos com o espírito da música. Tento chamar sua atenção, gritando o nome dela, e ela finalmente se vira para mim, sorrindo.

_Eu posso ver tudo_, ela diz, ignorando as vespas pairando ao redor agora. Sua mão, muito mais fria que o habitual, toca o meu rosto.

_Algo errado, amor?_ Ela pergunta com a voz de Edward. Eu pisco, e é Edward, afinal, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos enquanto as vespas circulam ao nosso redor num furioso padrão. Ainda posso ouvi-lo tocando Bizet no outro andar.

_Sinto muito, Edward.__Eu caí, e isso vai ser difícil para você_, eu confesso, apontando para a minha saia, que agora está coberta de vespas. _Lembre-se apenas que eu te amo, ok?_

"Fale-me quando estiver acordada." Ele pede, tocando minha bochecha.

_Acordada?_ Pergunto, fascinada quando primeiro ferrão de uma vespa perfura as costas da minha mão. Curiosamente, não dói nada, e o corredor à minha volta desaparece, exceto o toque na minha bochecha.

"Falar para você o que quando eu estiver acordada?" Pergunto sonolenta e levanto-me nos meus cotovelos.

"Acordando, finalmente? Deve ter sido um sonho e tanto esse que você estava tendo." Ele sorri para mim, continuando a acariciar meu rosto. "Muito do que você disse não fez sentido".

Aconchego-me no seu toque, suspirando em doce alívio. Estamos no apartamento dele para uma mudança, na cama ridiculamente nova e confortável que ocupa o que é a sala e o quarto.

"Foi, hum... Alice se transformou em você, e a ópera já estava acontecendo, mas eu me perdi no porão, e havia abelhas, acho." Murmuro, reprimindo um bocejo atrás da minha mão enquanto os detalhes do sonho desaparecem rápido demais para descrever adequadamente.

Meu celular toca, e eu verifico o número. É a chamada semi-regular de Renée aos domingos. Mordo meu lábio. Estou evitando isso há muito tempo, mas não sei se quero Edward testemunhando metade dessa conversa. Ele fica apenas me observando com um olhar extremamente divertido no rosto.

"Você prometeu que contaria a ela." Ele sussurra, abrindo o meu telefone para que eu seja obrigada a atender a chamada.

_Eu não estou acordada ainda!_ Apenas mexo meus lábios sem que saia a voz, horrorizada e um pouco chateada.

"Bella? Você está aí?" A voz da minha mãe pergunta com preocupação.

"Oi, Renée." Eu digo, olhando para Edward. "Desculpe, acabei de acordar. Eu não tinha ainda me levantado para atender".

"Então por que atendeu?" Ela pergunta, depois ofega, tendo uma daquelas suas espetaculares ondas de iluminação. "Ele pegou o telefone, não foi? Ele está aí, e você _acabou de acordar._ Oh, baby, estou tão orgulhosa de você! Não admira que não tenha atendido os meus telefonemas ultimamente! Oh, minha menininha é uma mulher agora! Phil, escuta só essa!".

"Mãe!" Eu grito, meio implorando. "Quer parar com isso? Por favor?"

"Estou brincando, Phil nem está por aqui mesmo." Eela mente, enquanto eu o ouço espirrando e resmungando ao fundo.

Tudo fica em silêncio do lado dela, e eu decido deixo essa passar. Edward tenta esconder um sorriso, mas ele olha para as minhas bochechas, que se aquecem. Bato nele com um travesseiro e levo o telefone para o banheiro. Parece o local ideal para as funções indelicadas.

Quando eu saio, aliviada por ter sobrevivido ao bombardeio preliminar, Edward tem o café da manhã pronto para mim em uma daquelas bonitas bandejas projetadas para novos casais, Dia das Mães e pessoas doentes. Ele está ouvindo alguma música de Stevie Wonder que nunca escutei antes. É bonita e meio triste, e ela corresponde ao rosto de Edward.

"Bonita música. Acho que nunca a ouvi antes." Eu digo, sentindo-me vagamente culpada.

Pergunto-me se fiz algo errado, e tento observar tudo através da perspectiva dele. Sinto como se estivesse alguma coisa errada.

"Sim, ela não é muito tocada. Ela me lembra meu pai. Carlisle, quero dizer." Ele esclarece, dando-me um sorriso triste.

"O seu pai está bem?" Eu pergunto, voltando para debaixo dos lençóis. Escovei os dentes no banheiro, mas não sinto que agora é o momento adequado para um beijo, então eu tentativamente acaricio a mão dele, em vez disso. Sinto-me um pouco nervosa para comer o café da manhã agora.

"Tenho certeza de que ele está bem." Ele diz, tomando a minha mão. "Eu estava esperando ligar para os meus pais em breve. Eles estão pedindo para falar com você, e eu pensei que seria uma boa forma de se apresentar".

"Ah, é?" Eu falo, percebendo o por que de ele estar chateado. Meu estômago remexe um pouco. "Olha, eu não sabia".

Ele brinca com o próprio telefone, fazendo uma careta e recusando-se a olhar para mim. Stevie Wonder diz que preciso ser boa, o que eu entendo que implica em ser honesta, então eu respiro fundo e tento novamente.

"Hum, sobre Renée." Eu começo, e Edward olha para mim novamente. "Ela quer conversar com você também, mas eu queria meio que preparar vocês dois primeiro. Eu não tenho vergonha dela, o problema é que ela diz tudo que vem à cabeça na hora, e pode ser um pouco chocante para as pessoas. E você é muito formal e educado, sabe? Ela pode provocá-lo a respeito disso e tentar fazê-lo relaxar e agir como alguém da sua idade. Eu só não queria que nenhum de vocês ficasse ofendido, ou com raiva, por causa de um mal-entendido".

"Você não tem vergonha dela? Por que você deveria ter?" Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa. "E quanto a mim, você tem vergonha de mim?"

Dou uma risada na cara dele, surpresa com a pergunta ridícula. Ele faz esse barulho que varia entre um resmungo e um rosnado e lentamente segura meus pulsos em suas mãos. Eu ainda fico rindo até que ele me tem de repente de costas e presa à cama. Isso é muito quente, mas eu noto também que a bandeja de café nem mesmo treme. Isso é que é um colchão de qualidade.

"Por que diabos eu teria vergonha de você?" Pergunto enquanto envolvo minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. É um pouco arriscado para nós, já que estou vestindo apenas calcinha e uma camisa enorme de Edward, mas ele está usando um pijama de flanela, então há cobertura suficiente. Um tecido bom, felpudo e macio num jovem forte. Jovem na aparência, de qualquer maneira, e com certeza forte.

"Talvez porque eu seja um meio-demônio desalmado e centenário?" Ele pergunta, sentando-se e tentando desprender delicadamente minhas pernas.

Ele não quer me machucar, e meus tornozelos estão entrelaçados, então ele falha. Consigo senti-lo endurecer entre as duas camadas de tecido, e eu dou um gemido divertidamente, cobrindo as mãos dele com as minhas. Ergo-me para um beijo. Ele não coopera.

"Você fala sério sobre esse negócio de alma, não é?" Eu pergunto com admiração.

"Claro que eu falo." Ele diz com uma voz áspera.

"Se eu tenho uma alma, você também. Como isto aqui seria então possível?" Mexo minha mão entre nós. Ele desvia o olhar, então eu continuo. "E, além disso, se sua espécie não tem uma alma, então, primeiro, eu não acho que você seria capaz de se importar de não ter uma e, segundo, não haveria como _esta_ canção poder lembrá-lo do seu pai".

Ele pisca, e permanecemos imóveis por alguns instantes, ouvindo o poderoso espiral de sons se construindo ao fundo, elevando-se em um reino misterioso e desconhecido. Eu não sei o que a letra quer dizer exatamente, mas eles convidam o ouvinte a acompanhar algo difícil e verdadeiro e belo e puro.

"Isso realmente lembra seu pai?" Eu pergunto. "Eu acho que vou gostar muito dele".

"Eu sei que vai." Ele diz, o rosto dele quebrando em um sorriso. "Você está pronta para dizer oi?"

"Claro." Eu falo, sentindo-me nervosa.

Relaxo minhas pernas em torno dele e analiso a bandeja do café da manhã. Parece uma coisa vinda de alguma reportagem sobre boa nutrição. Provavelmente é de onde veio, conhecendo Edward. Pego a xícara de chá quente e tomo um gole. Ervas, porque Edward acha que cafeína me deixa hiperativa. Às vezes ele realmente age como se tivesse 100 anos. Não há nenhuma maneira que estou reclamando do café na cama, de maneira alguma, então eu não toco no assunto. O som da discagem européia me força a alisar meu cabelo e a sentar-me direito.

"Relaxe, ninguém pode ver você." Ele diz, enquanto estende a mão para o seu telefone. "E você está absolutamente adorável, mesmo se pudessem vê-la. Eu os tenho no viva-voz".

"Edward! Como vai, filho?" A voz do homem é quase tão bonita quanto a de Edward, mas mais quente, mais confortante. Eu posso imaginar que ele tem maneiras muito agradáveis.

"Estou bem, Carlisle, e eu tenho Bella aqui do meu lado. Estamos no viva-voz." Ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." Eu falo em uma voz que esperava que soasse como a de alguém que você quereria que namorasse o seu filho.

"Por favor, chame-me de Carlisle. É um prazer falar com você, Bella. Edward fala muito bem de você. Esme está aqui também." Ele diz. Eu ouço uma voz feminina encantadora exclamando baixinho no fundo, "Venha, podemos compartilhar o telefone".

"Oi, Esme." Edward disse. "Esta é Bella".

"Nós vimos uma encantadora imagem sua." Ela diz com uma voz que me faz imaginar córregos fluindo suavemente e o tipo de estímulo reconfortante que os cartões de Dia das Mães falam."Estou tão feliz por finalmente falar com você".

"Eu também." Eu digo, querendo desesperadamente não desapontá-la. "Você está gostando de pintar em Paris? Seu trabalho é muito bonito, pelo que Edward tem me mostrado".

Enquanto conversamos um pouco, Edward pega a minha mão. Eu fiquei sem querer torcendo os botões da minha camisa, proporcionando a Edward o que deve ter sido uma visão interessante, dado o perigoso olhar que ele tem em seus olhos. Eu arquejo e sinto o rosto enrubescer, envergonhada, e ele desliza o nariz pelo meu pescoço, brincando, dando-me um pequeno beijo atrás da orelha. Ele sabe que eu não consigo pensar quando ele faz isso.

"Desculpe." Confesso ao perceber que Esme acabou de me fazer uma pergunta, e eu não tenho ideia do que ela disse. "Edward me distraiu, e eu não entendi a pergunta".

"Bella _me_ distraiu." Ele ri antes de eu pôr a minha mão sobre a sua boca.

Esme e Carlisle fazem os tipos de sons que os pais fazem quando veem seus filhos pequenos dando os primeiros passos, como 'awnn', e Edward revira os olhos.

"Não é como se vocês nunca tivessem me ouvido rir." Ele diz, constrangido. "Emmett me faz rir o tempo todo".

"Não é o riso, filho." Carlisle diz, e eu posso sentir o calor do seu sorriso brilhante com um oceano de distância. "Eu apenas nunca te ouvi soar tão feliz antes".

"Você deveria tê-lo ouvido cinco minutos atrás." Arrisco porque eu preciso muito vencer essa discussão. Edward me dá um olhar de aviso, mas eu ignoro. "Estou tentando convencer Edward de que ele tem uma alma, e ele está sendo teimoso e sombrio a respeito disso".

"Não conspire contra mim agora." Edward resmunga. Carlisle diz algo muito rápido para eu entender. Edward responde em igual velocidade.

"Ei, isso não é justo." Eu aponto.

"Oh, eu gosto dela." Esme respira feliz. "Edward, você tem que trazer Bella aqui para as férias de primavera. Eu insisto".

"Talvez." Ele diz, beijando meus dedos. "Eu não sei se Bella tem planos, e eu não quero pressioná-la.

"Isso é muito galanteador da sua parte." Ela aprova. "Mas eu não sou tão facilmente dissuadida. Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. Talvez possamos assistir a um dos seus concertos?"

"Podemos ter muitos concertos para você assistir em breve na Europa. Falando nisso, Carlisle," Edward diz, "o que você acha sobre a possibilidade de eu ir a Volterra com Bella ano que vem? Você acha que eles serão razoáveis a respeito disso?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se a sua ideia de razoável vai corresponder com a deles." Ele responde. "Mas eu estou devendo uma visita a Aro e Marcus, de qualquer maneira. Vou tentar fazer perguntas o mais discretamente possível, dadas as circunstâncias. Somos velhos amigos, afinal de contas".

**~o****Ж****o~**

"Edward!" Alice exclama, correndo em nossa direção da escada da biblioteca. "Exatamente a pessoa para quem eu estava prestes a ligar. Preciso de um _grande _favor. Oi, Bella".

Ela abraça-me ferozmente e transfere os enormes olhos suplicantes de volta para Edward. Ele está sorrindo como se ela fosse uma criança implorando por chocolate. Ocorre-me que ele já sabe o que ela vai perguntar, e que a resposta é sim.

"Ouvi dizer que está na hora de dar parabéns, Concertina***.**" Ele diz, com uma reverência cortês.

_*__Concertino__ (do alemão Konzertmeister): é a primeira posição que um violonista assume em um concerto. No Reino Unido, o termo comumente utilizado é 'líder'. Qualquer solo de violino em um trabalho orquestral é desempenhado pelo concertino (exceto no caso de um concerto, em que solistas convidados podem ser ouvidos)._

"Você pegou a primeira posição?" Exclamo. "Alice, isso é ótimo!"

"Eu deveria ter tido a primeira posição o tempo todo." Ela diz, com olhos estreitos e determinados. "Mas, felizmente, o afortunado destino e um pouco de sapinho corrigiram o grave erro cometido pelo nosso obviamente surdo maestro. Infelizmente, o mesmo destino se abateu sobre o nosso pianista, e o concerto é hoje à noite. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Edward, você pode tocar? É a _Dança Húngara__ No. 5 _de Brahms, eu tenho certeza que você conhece. O maestro me deu 30 minutos para encontrá-lo antes que ele chame outra pessoa, e eu não confio em mais ninguém que me deixa tocar do meu jeito".

"Claro que eu toco no seu concerto. Isso significa que eu vou ignorar o maestro a seu favor?" Ele ri enquanto ela faz uma dança boba de vitória e pega o celular.

"Ah, com certeza." Ela informa a ele, em termos incertos. Ela ergue um dedo enquanto escuta. "Maestro, sim, é Alice. Edward Cullen pode tocar. Ele pode estar no ensaio às quatro horas? Sim, ele diz que sim. Ótimo!"

Jasper se aproxima segurando dois grandes copos de café descartáveis e faz uma carranca para Alice.

"Mulher, você é impossível de acompanhar. Eu nunca deveria ter dado cafeína para você hoje de manhã. Hey, pessoal." Ele diz, dando-nos uma inclinação de queixo como saudação.

Edward fica com aquele olhar complacente com a referência de Jasper em _permitir _que Alice tenha cafeína, então eu roubo o copo com o nome de Alice escrito e bebo tudinho. É tão doce quanto _A noviça rebelde_ em forma de bebida.

"Então, percebi que você se meteu no concerto desta noite." Jasper pergunta a Edward, enquanto Alice e eu passamos o café de lá para cá entre nós, bebendo como se fosse uma garrafa de uísque.

"Tomara que você não tenha sapinho." Sussurro para ela sob a minha respiração, evitando o olhar de Edward.

"Ugh, como se eu respirasse o mesmo ar que Mark Evans." Ela zomba, como se ela nunca tivesse se sentado ao lado dele por um ano. "Além disso, eu nunca fico doente".

Entramos na biblioteca e encontramos nossa mesa usual livre. Jasper senta conosco, o que é bastante estranho, mas, aparentemente, ele tem suas razões.

"Você sabe sobre o grande projeto que Alice e eu estivemos comentando?" Ele nos pergunta, e eu confirmo com a cabeça. "Eu estava esperando que vocês dois pudessem me ajudar, tocando uma canção ou duas, para demonstrar a evolução do piano".

"Parece interessante." Edward diz, e trocamos um rápido olhar. "É claro que nós vamos ajudá-lo. Nós apenas precisamos arranjar um horário. Bella e eu estamos nos ensaios e apresentações da ópera pelas próximas três semanas".

"Vamos fazer isso dar certo." Jasper sorri. "Eu aprecio isso. Terei um piano de cauda e um moderno no palco, por isso, se puderem conseguir uma composição do século 18 e outra do 19, eu ficaria agradecido. Para ter certeza, o primeiro é muito pequeno e o segundo muito exuberante, isso me ajudaria a fazer um belo contraste".

À medida que avançamos sobre os detalhes, incluindo planejar um tempo de execução, começo a pensar em como tudo está se movendo rapidamente. Tive que fazer um enorme esforço e poupar muito para conseguir ir à França durante o verão entre meu segundo e terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Cada audição na época era um grande desafio, e era como se eu sempre tivesse meses para me preparar para uma apresentação. Agora tudo corre tão rápido, eu estou falando sobre ir para a França em um mês e para a Itália em sete, como se essas coisas pudessem acontecer tão rapidamente e com tão pouco esforço da minha parte. Qualquer um poderia pedir-me para cantar a qualquer momento, e eu deveria simplesmente fazer isso com algumas semanas de antecedência. Talvez um dia eu seja tão casual quanto Alice e Edward - serei convidada a cantar uma obra com um aviso de apenas algumas horas de antecedência. Sinto pânico do meu sonho de ansiedade voltar, e desta vez firmemente enraizado na realidade.

Além de tudo isso, eu estou prestes, ao que parece, a cada sessão de amassos, a perder minha virgindade com meu namorado exponencialmente bonito. Meu namorado que parece um pouco relutante em transformar-me em vampira. Antes eu agia como se ele estivesse sendo razoável, mas agora estou começando a ver o lado dele nas coisas. Intuitivamente, eu sei o que eu quero. Só não tenho certeza do quão rápido eu quero chegar lá. Alice e Edward estão debruçados sobre a partitura de Brahms, discutindo mudanças de tempo, e eu começo a me sentir um pouco fraca.

"Ei, irmãzinha." Jasper sussurra, sua mão quente esfregando suavemente minhas costas. "Você está bem?"

Edward olha para mim com preocupação e amor em seus olhos escuros, e eu encontro o olhar dele. A corrente flui fortemente entre nós, e tudo faz sentido novamente.

"Só estou preocupada com a ópera, irmãozão." Confesso, o que também é verdade. Ainda estou com os olhos travados com Edward, mas coloco minha cabeça agradecidamente no ombro largo de Jasper. "Mas eu sei que tudo vai dar certo".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Depois do ensaio, Edward e eu caminhamos de volta ao meu dormitório e, em seguida, para o seu apartamento para trocar de roupa para o concerto.

"Charlie está vindo para ver a ópera." Eu digo e espero. Edward está olhando para mim com uma expressão guardada, então eu continuo. "Você gostaria de conhecê-lo? Como o meu namorado, quero dizer. Como você sabe, ele é um chefe de polícia, então ele provavelmente vai autuar você como-"

Eu paro porque eu giro, e a boca de Edward encontra a minha, faminta no começo, depois com doçura. Meus pés estão no chão, mas meus olhos estão fechados e, até onde sei, estamos girando, girando, e me pergunto se é possível fisicamente se dissolver de tanta felicidade. É incrível como essas formalidades de relacionamento são realmente importes para ele.

"Ele vai processar você." Repito enquanto ele beija o meu nariz novamente. Ele parece mais feliz agora do que estava o resto do dia.

"Espero que sim." Ele diz, segurando-me nos braços, então estamos andando de um jeito engraçado, como o monstro de Frankenstein. "Você vale a pena ser protegida".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Jasper e eu nos sentamos cinco fileiras diretamente atrás do maestro, em assentos principais normalmente guardados para os grandes doadores da universidade.

"Como você conseguiu esses ingressos?" Eu pergunto enquanto a orquestra se aquece. Alice e Edward ainda não estão no palco. "Honestamente, Jasper, às vezes eu acho que você parece algum milionário excêntrico, ou chefe da máfia, ou algo assim".

"Eu só conheço um monte de gente." Ele diz encolhendo os ombros. "Os caras legais que normalmente ficam nestes lugares estão na costa leste agora, e eles não queriam que os bilhetes fossem para o lixo".

"Esta é uma das minhas músicas favoritas." Eu digo animadamente enquanto os músicos ajustam os instrumentos e tocam pequenos fragmentos do que está por vir. É tão caótico, mas mágico ao mesmo tempo. "É o som de antecipação".

Edward e Alice entram no palco, e me engasgo quando vejo quão incríveis eles estão. Eu já vi Edward com o traje de concerto e gravata branca, mas ainda não me acostumei. Acho que nunca irei.

"Alice parece mais alta." Fico admirada, uma vez que Edward está sentado ao piano e Alice está segurando o arco como uma Concertina".

"Sapatos plataforma com saltos de 12,5 centímetros." Jasper confidencia. "E personalidade suficiente valendo por três pessoas apenas completa a ilusão".

O vestido longo de seda preto tem drapeados sutis e a transforma em uma deusa grega. Jasper bate palmas mais forte, e consigo sentir o orgulho emanando dele em ondas. Sinto que ele mal está se contendo em assoviar forte, ou gritar. Alice nos dá uma piscadela e se vira, posicionando o violino abaixo do delicado queixo. Ela toca uma longa nota, constante, e lentamente a orquestra inteira, exceto Edward, toca junto.

"Este é o meu som favorito." Jasper sussurra para mim. "Eu adoro ouvir todos na mesma página da partitura. Você só diz se será um bom concerto se eles se sintonizarem bem".

O maestro entra no palco, e ele parece completamente diferente de como eu imaginei. Pelas reclamações de Alice eu esperava ver um velhote decrépito com um aparelho auditivo, mas ele era apenas um senhor, talvez um pouco mais velho que meu pai, usando um traje formal com um irritante sorriso na cara. Ele é do tipo arrogante, mas com um jeito estranhamente antiquado. Faz-me lembrar dos antigos filmes de piratas com Errol Flynn.

"Ele sempre é assim?" Eu pergunto, franzindo a testa.

"Como a crise de meia idade encontra bonitões fanfarrões?" Ele diz com uma cara séria enquanto todos aplaudem. Não consigo evitar rir por trás da minha mão enquanto ele acena com a cabeça. "Sim, sim, sempre".

Quase sem avisar, eles começam a _Dança Húngara_, num primeiro momento com apenas Edward e Alice tocando. Alice assume o comando da familiar melodia e do palco, exalando uma presença irresistível. Ela de alguma forma inclui o maestro, mas posso dizer que Edward é mais sintonizado com ela do que ele. A parte lúdica é perfeita para a personalidade da Alice cigana, e consigo ver por que ela estava tão ansiosa para tocar. Ela faz tudo parecer fácil, mesmo quando meus sentidos registram o seu ritmo alucinante e curvatura altiva. O comportamento animado dela parece ser contagioso em Edward e, por um momento, eles parecem estar brincando com o ritmo em um jogo, como duas gralhas perseguindo um ao outro em torno de algum prêmio invisível. Exatamente no momento certo, eles arrancam juntos para terminar a primeira interação da melodia. A plateia vibra entusiasmada enquanto a orquestra se junta para o segundo refrão, e posso dizer que é apenas a educada tradição que evita que as pessoas rompam em aplausos cedo demais.

"Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo." Jasper disse reverentemente. "Às vezes eu não acredito que ela volta para casa comigo".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Eu respondo, olhando para as mãos de Edward graciosamente correndo para cima e para baixo das teclas.

**~o****Ж****o~**

"Realmente, você foi ótimo no palco esta noite. Maravilhoso. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa. Não, não, não, continue com ele." Protesto entre beijos enquanto ele tenta tirar o paletó e a gravata sem quebrar o contato com a minha boca.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta, confuso. "Você quer que eu continue usando o terno, gravata e tudo mais? Normalmente você tenta tirar as minhas roupas".

"Você pode tirar os sapatos. É por você." Eu insisto. "Para ajudar com o seu controle. Você não quer perdê-lo um pouquinho enquanto nós nos amassamos e ter você acidentalmente, você sabe..." Eu mordo meus dentes juntos brincando no pescoço dele, um pouco acima da gravata branca e da gola.

Estou brincando com as abotoaduras e os pulsos sexy exatamente abaixo delas enquanto manualmente encorajo suas mãos a passearem livremente em minha pessoa. Ele me olha com curiosidade por um momento, depois sorri.

"Sua pequena pervertida." Ele ri. "Você tem fetiche por roupas formais, não é?"

"Você está realmente reclamando?" Eu pergunto, mordendo ao longo da incrível linha da sua mandíbula. "Você sempre se esforça tanto para proteger a sua virtude. Estou apenas tornando as coisas mais fáceis para você. É como um terno de castidade".

Eu esperava que um raio me acertasse depois da magnitude dessa mentira, mas tudo que eu tenho são mais risadas de Edward e algumas quase apalpadas. Edward é o mestre das quase apalpadas, mas isso não me deixa frustrada como costumava ser, agora que eu sei por que ele está sendo tão cuidadoso. Mais algumas sessões práticas ao piano e eu espero que essas mãos façam um bom trabalho em muitas promessas não-faladas. As mãos em questão movem-se livremente agora, os dedos mergulhando um pouco mais sob o meu decote com cada carícia.

"Fácil não é exatamente a palavra certa, mas seria hipócrita eu me queixar." Ele diz com a suave voz sexy que ele guarda para momentos como este. "Estou começando mesmo a amar a textura da seda contra a sua pele. Ah, olha só, aqui está mais... e mais ainda." Ele observa, expondo a delicada combinação do meu vestido semi-transparente, e a seda e renda da borda do sutiã por baixo. Os lábios dele percorrem as pontas dos dedos, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta.

"Se faz você se sentir melhor, você pode tirar todas as minhas roupas." Ofereço solicitamente, e ele ri.

"Aqui está a minha garota. Essa é a minha Bella." Ele cantarola, e eu noto a pequena ênfase no artigo possessivo. "Não, eu gosto da sua ideia original. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de encarar seu pai nos olhos a primeira vez que nos encontrarmos".

"Vou levá-lo ao drive in***** amanhã." Eu começo a rir quando ele faz cócegas em mim, e caímos na cama juntos.

_*__Drive in__: é __um cinema ao ar livre, onde as pessoas entram com os seus carros e ficam lá para assistir. É muito comum nos EUA._

Ele realmente acha que eu estou brincando.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam de tudo? Bella já é "adorada" por Carlisle e Esme, será que ela vai aceitar ir para a França visitá-los?_

_O próximo cap. só será postado depois que tiver pelo menos **10** reviews! Portanto, só depende de vc´s! Cansei de ficar "implorando" por reviews e me esforçando pra postar em dia e vc´s não colaborarem!_

_**Ju**_

**__****P.S.: **_Pra quem ainda não leu, comecei a tradução de uma fic Alice & Jasper no sábado, chama-se_**__****"Been Here All Along"**_, leiam e comentem!_ **  
**


	19. Poder, Foco, Graça

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Turner Classic Movies: 100 anos de cinema: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =E_fCRE5Xtnc

* Christian Sinding, _The Rustle of Spring: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ga_sM1ankFM

* Jessye Norman canta _Les Chemins de l'Amour, de _Francis Poulenc: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ueD33sF3be8

* Paganini-Liszt, _La Campanella_, interpretada por Evgeny Kissin: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=0bFGrvHcExA

* _The Medium_, de Giancarlo Menotti (em andamento por vários capítulos): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=RAcADZ0J_kI

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Poder, Foco, Graça**

Edward não é sempre cuidadoso em esconder a sua verdadeira natureza, mas ele é sempre paciente com a minha. Agora eu sei, apenas observando-o, que suas habilidades incluem a velocidade sobre-humana e força e sentidos aguçados. Nós realmente não temos discutido o assunto, uma vez que ainda não estamos oficialmente falando de vampiros, mas nas poucas ocasiões em que eu, mesmo remotamente, sugeri que eu poderia ser como ele um dia, ele ficou horrorizado com a idéia.

"Bella, nem sequer pense nisso." Ele diz. "Você não faz idéia do que você está pedindo".

"Então me diga, me dê uma idéia." Eu afirmo. "Se você caça animais, o que poderia ser tão ruim nisso? Parece ser algo bom, afinal."

Em um instante eu estou em seu colo, seus lábios nos meus, fazendo-me esquecer do que estávamos falando. Ele é bom em me distrair, mas eu sei qual é a dele, esse trapaceiro.

Às vezes eu o pego me olhando com uma expressão que poderia ser melhor usada para assistir a vídeos de pandas bebês na internet. Sempre que eu remotamente abordo o tema do vampirismo, ou comparo as minhas emoções com a sua, ele tende a desvalorizá-las, como se meus sentimentos fossem mais adoráveis do que substanciais. Isso seria irritante, exceto pelo fato de que ele está sempre curioso sobre os meus pensamentos e emoções, então eu sei que ele se importa. Não sei se é o fato de que ele nasceu por volta da virada do século 20, ou que, em comparação, eu seja fisicamente tão completamente vulnerável que ele acha bonito. Obviamente, isso é chato, mas em alguns aspectos eu vejo seu ponto. Emocionalmente, estamos conectados, mas há um abismo de experiência que nos separa. Ele pode parecer nada mais que um jovem muito talentoso, mas o seu século de experiências como leitor de mentes, de vampiro que nunca muda está além da minha compreensão.

Eu quero entendê-lo, conhecê-lo completamente. Eu sinto os limites do meu amor por ele desaparecendo na violação da minha ignorância. O que eu não entendo, eu só posso idealizar. Eu não quero idealizá-lo – isso é um banco de areia, uma lagoa bonita, bom para nada além de olhar e sonhar. Eu quero algo mais profundo. Eu quero mergulhar, nadar dentro do que está acontecendo conosco, e eu o quero comigo. O mistério me atrai, mas mantém-me para fora também. Eu me pergunto se, com a minha mente silenciosa, algo semelhante acontece com ele também.

Eu deveria estar trabalhando numa lição de história da música, mas eu estive observando Edward tocar piano durante tanto tempo que o meu laptop ficou ocioso. Observo o padrão aleatório do meu protetor de tela da minha velha escola gerando por um momento, feliz pela distração. As linhas mudam de cor, indo de um canto da tela para o próximo, deixando para trás um rastro de luz fraca.

_A maioria das pessoas desaparece,_ penso eu. _Mas não ele._ Eu não posso imaginar o que seria isso. Eu só pensava em ser quase imortal como algo glamoroso. Eternamente jovem. Eu não pensei sobre o que significa ser imortal em um mundo em rápida mudança, onde as pessoas devem parecer tão temporárias como peixes ganhados no sorteio de um anel de carnaval. Inspirada, eu abro o Google e começo a procurar imagens de pessoas de cada década em que ele viveu. Isso não entra na minha cabeça, então eu vou para o YouTube e, com o som no mudo, toco um clipe de vídeo contendo imagens de um século de cinema.

Agora, o Edward real e o vídeo se misturam na minha imaginação, e eu sinto o tempo começar a dobrar em minha mente. Ela flui ao redor dele como a água, mas não pode mudá-lo.

Edward está em minha mente, assim como ele é hoje, mas está parado em uma calçada movimentada enquanto décadas de pessoas passam por ele. A cena em minha mente começa em um ritmo normal. Eu o vejo aproximadamente da minha idade, quando ele deve ter sido transformado. Sua família - a família humana, quero dizer - desaparece da sua memória como imagens fantasmagóricas de fotografias. Soldados desfilando, voltando para casa da Primeira Guerra Mundial, marchando, e eu quase posso ouvir suas botas no pavimento, ecoando a minha pulsação. Havia mesmo pavimento onde ele estava, ou era de tijolo, ou terra batida? Cada um deles está morto agora, há muito tempo. Pétalas de flores frescas das suas sepulturas flutuam ao vento e grudam no seu paletó por um momento, e seu rosto imutável mal estremece ao falecimento do seu último amigo de infância. _Quando teria sido isso, nos anos 1980, talvez? Ele teria percebido? _Charlie Chaplin e Mary Pickford passam por ele um pouco mais rápido em tons de sépia. Filas de pão e vagabundos. Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers. Desumanamente ainda ele está parado, colorido, esperando e não sabendo que ele está esperando. Mais soldados, mais desfiles. Bombas atômicas. Um marinheiro beija uma enfermeira em preto e branco, e Edward olha para eles, sabendo tudo o que eles pensam, mas nunca sentindo-se muito ligado às suas notícias eufóricas. As imagens aceleram enquanto as décadas passam: James Dean, Natalie Wood, saias rodadas, a Guerra da Coréia, e Technicolor. Os homens de negócio e senhoras elegantes, poetas _beat _e os hippies, os manifestantes e assassinos. Guerra Fria. James Bond em várias encarnações. Yuppies e punks e New Wave e grunge.

Só então é que eu nasci.

As imagens se separam novamente, e o Edward real substitui a estátua perto da minha imaginação. O final do vídeo mostra as pessoas que eu reconheço agora, do meu próprio tempo, mas todas as imagens permanecem assustadoramente em minha mente. Atores que emocionaram e desapareceram, muitos deles estão mortos há décadas. Aqueles que não morreram, envelhecem a idade que Edward nunca teve e nunca terá.

Mais de cem nevascas o atingiram, mas não puderam deixar uma marca nele, enquanto a passagem do tempo tem efeito nos outros, menos em sua espécie. Todas essas pessoas, meros flashes de cor em uma lagoa, como peixes nadando, a maioria deles mal sendo notados e logo esquecidos entre si. E, ainda assim, ele se lembra de tudo: cada fogo, flor, cada pegada que ele já deixou em uma neve há muito esquecida pelos humanos.

"Olhe isso." Ele se gaba, interrompendo meus pensamentos quando seus dedos voam tão rápido sobre as teclas que são um borrão. "Você pode ouvir isso?"

"Eu não posso nem _ver_ isso." Murmuro. "Parece que você tem 50 dedos agora. O que eu estou ouvindo?"

"Você ouve uma melodia?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso malicioso de "venha até aqui".

Incapaz de resistir, eu vou até ele, toco seu rosto, e imediatamente me sinto duas vezes mais viva. Seu rosto se ilumina como uma árvore de Natal ao contato, e eu fico feliz em retorno quando seus olhos encontram os meus. É sempre assim entre nós. Toda vez que eu acho que não pode durar, simplesmente fica mais forte.

"É claro." Eu respondo, e começo a cantarolar junto quando a melodia repete.

"É uma ilusão*****." Ele confessa, e diminui o tempo até que eu possa, de fato, não conseguir mais escutar uma melodia nas notas. As notas da melodia ainda estão lá, mas soam mais conectadas aos arpejos do que umas às outras.

_* __É__verdade__sobre a__ilusão__auditiva com__o__Sinding,__também se aplica__ à '__Fantasy Impromptu em__C-sustenido Menor__, __Opus__66'__, de Chopin, __do__capítulo__10__. __Cientificamente comprovado: http:/ www. newscientist. com/ article/ dn13355-music-special-five-great-auditory-illusions. html (retirar os espaços)_

"A primeira vez que ouvi isso, eu só conseguia ouvir a melodia se eu tocasse nessa velocidade." Ele diz, começando a tocar a um ritmo tão rápido que soa como um ruído de vento soprando através de sinos.

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijo meu lugar favorito na dobra do seu queixo.

"Este será o tema do seu recital?" Eu provoco. "_Qualquer coisa que você pode tocar, eu posso tocar mais rápido?_"

"Eu acho que considerando o tema oficial do meu recital, sim." Ele admite.

"Eu pensei que era o tema oficial." Eu sussurro suavemente em seu ouvido. "Eu pensei que o título não-oficial era _Seduzir Bella com Meu Dedo Mágico de Vem-cá_".

Ainda tocando, ele vira a cabeça para o lado e desliza em um beijo suave e rítmico. Eu faço o meu melhor para deixar o seu cabelo ainda mais bagunçado. Ele não perde uma única nota.

"Você está ficando melhor com isso." Eu observo, afastando-me.

"Shh, eu não terminei ainda." Ele sorri, retomando a minha boca com a dele.

Fecho meus olhos, mas tudo que vejo é Humphrey Bogart dizendo a Ingrid Bergman para entrar em um avião, mesmo que ele a ama e ela o ama.

"Eu quero conhecer você." Eu digo, quebrando o beijo. Eu quase nunca sou a primeira a se afastar.

"Por que isso agora?" Ele pergunta, parecendo surpreso. "Você me conhece. Melhor do que ninguém, eu acho, exceto talvez Carlisle".

"De certa forma, talvez." Eu digo. "Mas você já experimentou quase um século a mais do que eu. Você está sempre dizendo que eu não entendo. Talvez você esteja certo. Então, faça-me entender".

"Temos que ir para a aula em dez minutos, Bella".

"Não me refiro exatamente a este segundo." Eu explico. "Mas eu quero saber mais sobre você, sobre como você existiu até agora... se você quiser me contar, digo".

Eu olho para as minhas mãos, sentindo-me envergonhada. Eu não quero ser um borrão para ele, nem mesmo o mais agradável possível.

"Eu adoro que você queira saber." Ele diz, e posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Aqui, feche seus olhos".

Eu nem sequer tenho tempo para fechar completamente os olhos, e mal registro os passos quando ele atravessa a sala e volta.

"Agora você pode abri-los." Ele diz, e vejo a pilha de livros com capa de couro sobre a mesa. Reconheço-os da primeira visita ao seu apartamento. Eu sempre quis espiá-los, mas nunca sonhei em invadir a sua privacidade. Ok, talvez eu sonhe com isso, mas eu prefiro muito mais ser convidada do que bisbilhotar suas memórias.

"Estes são-?" Eu pergunto, sorrindo.

"Meus diários, em ordem cronológica." Ele explica. "Tenho de avisá-la, a maioria é tediosamente chata. Por outro lado, é simplesmente horrível por cerca de dez anos, se souber ler nas entrelinhas. Fui para o colégio e universidade mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Eles provavelmente são úteis para ajudá-la a ter um bom sono, não que você precise".

"Mas, o que acontece com a regra?"

"A regra faz com que seja necessário nunca escrever nenhuma palavra que eu tenho evitado com você, no caso de alguém encontrá-los. Eu também tive que mudar meu nome e escrita de tempos em tempos. Lá vamos nós, do início... Edward Anthony Masen, o meu nome de nascimento. Se alguém perguntasse, eu diria que eles pertencem a vários antepassados. As passagens mais interessantes são apenas sobre coisas que tenho lido ou estudado, e músicas que toquei".

"Você está mantendo um agora?" Eu pergunto, curiosa.

"Eu escrevo, na maior parte do tempo, enquanto você dorme ao meu lado." Ele admite. "E se você é teimosa o suficiente para ler tudo isso, você pode ler este também. É muito mais emocionante do que o resto deles".

"Obrigada." Eu digo, levantando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Eu escondo o mais antigo na minha mochila, lembrando que eu preciso lhe dizer algo.

"A propósito, recebi um e-mail do meu pai." Eu o informo. "Ele está chegando na sexta-feira à tarde para uma visita. Ele parece... ansioso para causar uma boa impressão a você".

Não conto a ele que o convidei especificamente para sexta-feira porque eu sabia que Billy estaria ocupado com o conselho tribal nesse dia. Eu sei que ele e Jacob estão vindo para a ópera em três semanas, então não há realmente nenhuma razão para que ele perca uma reunião do conselho apenas para interrogar o novo namorado de uma amiga da família. Entre Billy e Charlie, poucas palavras são necessárias, mas eu estou chocada com freqüência com o quanto eles sabem sobre todos na cidade e na reserva. Eu posso apenas imaginá-los promovendo uma sessão de fofocas de 20 minutos sobre alguém em uma longa, muitas vezes sileciosa, viagem de pesca. A última coisa que eu preciso é de um deles encontrando um ponto fraco na história disfarçada de Edward, e depois ter uma viagem de três horas para casa para discutir o assunto.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Professor George parece estar de certo humor quando me leva através de escalas e arpejos no início da nossa lição. Estou fazendo o meu melhor para entrar na zona e ficar lá, mas é quase impossível quando ele fica olhando frustrado.

"Estou fazendo algo errado?" Eu pergunto, irremediavelmente distraída.

"Sim e não." Ele diz, e toca uma corda como se dissesse _já basta, _antes de se levantar. "Não porque você está trabalhando muito duro, e isso é bom. Eu sabia quando eu vi a sua inscrição que você faria isso. A maioria dos estudantes vem a mim querendo ver seus nomes nos holofotes, e eu tenho que colocá-los para praticar. Sinto-me frustrado porque com você é o oposto. Você faz qualquer coisa que peço a você - e, acredite em mim, eu estive pressionando você tanto quanto os alunos preguiçosos, apenas para ver a quantidade de trabalho que você poderia absorver. O problema é que você tem que _querer_ isto, a fim de lidar com a pressão mais tarde".

"Eu não tenho certeza se sei o que você quer dizer." Eu digo, perplexa. "É claro que eu quero cantar".

"Isso é bom, mas o que você quer fazer com a sua _carreira_, Isabella?" Ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça. "Até onde você quer ir no mundo da ópera. O que você quer _ser_?"

Ele está me dando aquele olhar perspicaz, mais exigente, então eu tomo um momento para pensar exatamente o que eu quero dizer.

"Não é uma questão do que eu quero ser," eu começo, "nem uma questão do que eu quero fazer. Posso mostrar o que eu quero dizer?"

Ele assente, e eu trago o meu laptop. Eu coloco em dois vídeos favoritos. Um deles ele já conhece – é dele mesmo, cantando o Duque em _Rigoletto_. Eu sei exatamente que parte eu quero, e vou para o tempo dela. Eu reproduzo por cerca de meio minuto, em seguida, mudo para outro vídeo favorito, de Jessye Norman*** **cantando uma peça de Poulenc. Eu toco uns 20 segundos dela porque ela faz isso o tempo todo, e isso simplesmente acontece de ser um dos meus exemplos favoritos do que eu quero dizer.

_*__Jessye Norman__: soprano americana, ganhadora de quatro Grammys._

"Eu quero fazer isso." Eu digo enfaticamente, apontando para a tela. "O que vocês dois fizeram lá. Eu nem sei como explicar o que é que vocês estão fazendo, mas é por isso que eu queria estudar com você. Eu queria que você me ajudasse a aprender como fazer isso".

"Muito interessante." Ele diz, coçando o queixo. "Tudo bem então. Se você não consegue explicar o que é, você pode, pelo menos, descrever o que acha entusiasmante?"

Venho tentando colocar isso em palavras por um longo tempo, desde que Jake me perguntou o por que eu gostava de ópera. Eu tinha descrito como, quando Renée me levou para ver _Aida_, em Seattle, os cantores tinham cantado com tanto volume e intensidade que eu podia sentir meu próprio peito vibrando, e eles nem sequer tinham microfones. Não foi apenas o poder, porém, foi o poder e a graça combinados que realmente me mataram. Todos os cantores no palco naquela noite tinham potência suficiente em suas vozes para me impressionar, mas somente um tenor tinha o tipo de graça e beleza na forma como ele cantava para me fazer esquecer que ele estava cantando. Parecia que ele estava diretamente ligado ao meu subconsciente, em minhas emoções, e eu estava sonhando com a coisa toda. Isso me fez querer aprender a cantar assim. E agora eu estou olhando para o mesmo tenor e tentando formar uma frase coerente.

"É difícil descrever." Eu começo. "Mas isso me lembra de patinação no gelo, especialmente os patinadores muito musculosos. Eles parecem tão graciosos quando estão girando no ar... apenas, poderosos e suaves, e parece que é impossível e totalmente fácil, ao mesmo tempo".

"Bom." Ele diz, assentindo. "A patinação no gelo não é uma má analogia, afinal. Eu a uso com meus alunos de graduação, às vezes. As notas altas são um pouco como os saltos, e ambos necessitam de atletismo e talento, isso é verdade. É simplesmente tudo visível na patinação no gelo. Na ópera, você não vê nada disso, mas você deve ser capaz de ouvir".

"O que é isso?" Eu pergunto. "Nem todo mundo faz isso".

"Nem todo mundo faz isso bem. A maioria das pessoas consegue algo, ou eles nunca serão contratados." Ele ri. "O poder é evidente, razão pela qual quase todos conseguem. Aqueles que não têm poder - geralmente uma soprano coloratura – conseguem o foco, que é o que costumamos chamar de 'ping', e isso pode transpor em uma orquestra. Esta é a diferença entre o som do estalar sua unha contra o velho vidro simples versus o verdadeiro cristal".

Aqui ele pára para demonstrar, usando dois copos de vinho idênticos, de uma cristaleira. Ele me convida para fazer o mesmo, e eu ouço de perto, aplicando a mesma quantidade de pressão para cada batida.

"A lisura é chamada de linha." Ele continua. "Isso é quando você conecta todas as notas em uma forma graciosa, de modo que o ouvinte nunca se sente empurrado, ou sacudido, para fora da melodia. Callas*****, por todos os seus problemas vocais, tinha uma voz poderosa e sempre cantou com uma linha superior. Ela raramente deixava cair. Cantei com ela na minha juventude algumas vezes, e ela me ensinou mais do que sei sobre a linha, por exemplo".

_*__Maria Callas__: maior soprano de todos os tempos._

Sinalizo com a cabeça, absorta neste momento. Eu quero beber em cada palavra que ele está dizendo. Seus olhos estão brilhando agora, ele parece estar satisfeito com alguma coisa. Algo sobre mim.

"O que você está ouvindo nesses vídeos é a união do poder, linha e foco. Se você fizer isso direito, só grandes músicos podem dizer a você por que isso soa tão bem. Você nunca deve notar uma boa técnica. Deve parecer fácil, sem esforço. Exceto, claro, que o ouvinte tente imaginar fazê-lo ele mesmo, nesse caso isso parece impossível também. Quando você adiciona uma boa atuação e uma voz decente, poderá cantar onde quiser".

"Quando eu serei capaz de cantar assim?" Pergunto avidamente. Eu sei que estou indo bem, mas eu também posso dizer que há uma enorme diferença entre Jessye Norman e o que eu posso fazer".

"Você tem apenas 19 anos, de maneira alguma isso vai acontecer agora." Ele diz claramente. "Mas você está no caminho certo. Você terá que trabalhar mais, e com isso quero dizer realmente se focar, o tempo todo. Foco, e você estará lá dentro de poucos anos. E isso é cedo para um cantor, muito jovem. Mas você tem que fazer o que eu digo".

"É claro." Eu concordo.

Há uma batida na porta, e Edward entra na sala. Ele olha para o Professor George, que se instala no seu lugar com a partitura de _The Medium, _e a estuda por um momento. Quando ele passa por mim no caminho para o piano, ele pisca para mim.

"Diga a ele mais tarde." Ele sussurra, quase tão rapidamente e em silêncio para eu ouvir. Às vezes eu acho que ele esquece que eu não sou uma vampira. Tomo isso como um bom sinal.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Todas as tardes temos o ensaio da ópera das quatro às nove. Agora que a música foi memorizada, estamos nos ensaios de teste, mas não estamos no palco atual ainda. Em vez disso, estamos em um estúdio de ballet, usando pedaços de fita adesiva no chão para nos lembrar de onde poderá haver paredes, escadas e outros adereços. Onde deve haver um sofá, há duas cadeiras dobráveis em seu lugar. Nem todo o tempo do ensaio é para _The Medium. _Há várias cenas extraídas de outras óperas, de modo que cada aluno tenha, pelo menos, um pequeno papel, mas já que Edward está aqui, eu geralmente venho para o ensaio inteiro. Se eu tenho dever de casa, eu o faço, ou assisto a outros ensaios para ter uma noção do que o Dr. Adana quer. Principalmente, porém, leio os diários de Edward. É uma das melhores maneiras para abafar o clima constante de fofocas, das vadias zumbindo no estúdio.

O primeiro diário não é nada chato. Mesmo que a palavra "vampiro" nunca seja mencionada, eu posso ler entre as linhas. A transformação em si é referida como uma casa pegando fogo, que Edward quase não sobrevive. O início parece ser uma reconstrução da história de vida de Edward até o momento em ele foi transformado. A história é escassa, com poucos detalhes, mas algumas coisas saltam em mim em particular. A mãe de Edward tinha olhos verdes, assim como ele em seus dias humanos. Tento imaginar isso e, por algum motivo, isso me deixa um pouco triste. Seus pais morreram de gripe espanhola, Edward quase se juntou a eles.

Alguma caligrafia é muito diferente, e ele confirma que pertence a Carlisle, onde ele preencheu algumas partes que Edward não conseguia se lembrar por conta própria. Aparentemente, quando a pessoa é transformada, a existência humana torna-se vaga na memória, na melhor das hipóteses, como a tentativa de lembrar os sonhos ao acordar. Há um relato fascinante da "recuperação" de Edward do fogo. Cada emoção, cada habilidade, sua força, a capacidade de ler as pessoas que ele tinha herdado da sua mãe - todas essas coisas foram ampliadas exponencialmente, de modo que ele teve que aprender a funcionar quase como uma criança recém-nascida.

Ele só escreveu que a tal casa pegando fogo foi "indescritivelmente dolorosa", e as notas de Carlisle expressam culpa intensa em vê-lo sofrer. Ler sobre seu ano de isolamento com Carlisle, no interior da floresta, começa a solidificar a minha decisão. Sou capaz de compreender agora que ele não quer me ver sofrer, mas eu não acho que três dias é muito em comparação com a recompensa de estar com Edward um dia como uma igual. Eu não estou com pressa, então não há razão para pressioná-lo, mas eu começo o meu próprio diário no meu computador. Começo gravando tudo o que eu lembro que vou querer saber mais tarde, incluindo tudo o que sei sobre a minha história familiar.

Para _The Medium, _há cinco membros do elenco além de mim. Quatro estão na classe de ópera da graduação, e um é da Escola de Teatro e Dança, para o papel não-cantado de Toby, o menino mudo que se apaixona por Monica, minha personagem. É um grande alívio que esse cara e a contralto***** que interpreta Madame Flora (mãe de Monica) são uma minoria de pessoas na sala que não me odeia. Annike, a contralto, parece que realmente gosta de mim um pouco, apesar dos boatos.

_*__Contralto__ é o timbre feminino mais pesado, e soa quase que com a plenitude de uma voz masculina. É um timbre robusto e vigoroso, chamado também de ´__contralto profondo´__. Sua extensão aguda é curta e compensada no registro grave._

"Qualquer coisa que irrita aquelas garotas é bom para mim." Ela confidencia durante o primeiro ensaio. "Elas sempre tornam tudo desagradável. Tão desnecessário".

Annike é quase dez anos mais velha que eu, depois de ter conseguido sua Licenciatura e Mestrado em Italiano. Ela e Leo constantemente me ajudam com a encenação da terminologia, dizendo-me que "bloqueio" refere-se a qualquer movimento no palco, e "off-book" significa ter decorado tudo. Eu nem imagino o que Christine escreveria em seu blog PutaExplosão se ela soubesse o quanto eles me ajudaram. Os ensaios de segunda-feira eram os piores.

"Cena direita é a outra maneira." Leo sussurra para mim, gentilmente redirecionando-me com um impulso de luz.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurro de volta, corando.

Eu não tive muita sorte com o resto dos meus companheiros de elenco. A outra soprano, Venka, é uma das melhores amigas de Christine. Ela é muito bonita e canta relativamente bem. Às vezes é difícil acreditar que tais coisas odiosas poderiam sair da sua boca bonita, mas saem. A mezzo-soprano, uma mulher relativamente normal, com uma voz muito bonita, não é tão má como as outras, pelo menos não quando Venka está por perto. Eu tento ignorá-las. Robbie, o barítono do estúdio do Dr. George, interpreta o Sr. Gobineau, e é um problema completamente diferente. Eu posso dizer que Edward pensa que ele gosta de mim um pouco demais, embora ele geralmente não me diga nada sobre isso. A carranca diz tudo.

Estou de pé ao lado, esperando o ensaio começar, quando eu sinto o olhar de Edward. _Olhar penetrante, _corrijo mentalmente enquanto eu me encolho da raiva que vejo em seu rosto. Ele está sempre dizendo que eu deveria ter medo dele, mas eu nunca acreditei até agora. Ele é fodidamente assustador nessa hora, mas eu não posso imaginar por quê.

_"O que eu fiz?"_ Eu sussurro tão baixinho que só ele pode ouvir, e seu rosto suaviza em um instante. Percebo que seus olhos refocaram levemente, e ele balança a cabeça um pouco. Sinto um leve toque no meu ombro. Viro-me para encontrar Robbie e Leo parados atrás de mim.

"Bella." Robbie sussurra, olhando para Edward. "Seu namorado está meio que me assustando. Edward tem um histórico de violência? Eu deveria estar preocupado?"

"Ele é seu namorado?" Leo pergunta antes de eu ter a chance de responder. "Droga..."

Eu _sabia_ que ele tinha uma paixão por Edward.

"Sim." Eu rio, "Para todas as questões. Ele não lutou com ninguém pela minha honra desde o outono passado, mas eu não o pressionaria, Robbie. Ele é muito perceptivo, por isso só pense em mim como uma irmã, e tenho certeza que ele não vai te machucar".

"De maneira nenhuma eu poderia pensar em você como minha irmã." Ele diz, incrédulo, admirando meu peito tanto que eu cruzo os braços na frente. Eu ouço o som sutil, mas muito-totalmente-familiar de uma tecla do piano quebrando e chuto Robbie na canela.

"Ow! Talvez eu devesse ter perguntado sobre o _seu_ histórico de violência, Bella." Ele reclama.

"Você mereceu isso totalmente." Leo sorri. "Mostre um pouco de respeito, pelo amor de Deus. Bella é uma garota doce. E pare de deixar o pianista com raiva, ou eu vou chutar o seu traseiro também".

"Ok, ok." Robbie cede, as mãos no ar. "Basta dizer a Edward para parar de fazer aqueles olhos loucos para mim. Está fazendo-me esquecer da minha parte".

"Oh, não se preocupe. Ele está ouvindo sobre isso." Eu sorri, satisfeita.

Eu nunca diria a Edward isso porque eu não quero incentivar esse tipo de comportamento, mas é meio que insanamente quente quando ele fica com ciúmes.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Na sexta-feira à tarde o ensaio dura apenas uma hora, e depois nos reunimos com Charlie.

"Você tem certeza que este lugar é bom, pai?" Pergunto nervosamente quando Ângela sai para buscar o nosso pedido de bebida.

Charlie enruga a testa para o menu escrito em chinês. Eu sei que é apenas uma preferência sua habitual por todas as coisas familiares, mas já que eu não tenho cozinha e seria mais complicado cozinhar para ele no pequeno apartamento de Edward, nós tivemos que ir a um restaurante.

"Eu já disse, eu quero ver onde você passa o tempo." Ele lembra-me, baixando o menu. "Muito mais fácil imaginar você desta forma quando você estiver longe de casa. Além disso, o que o seu velho precisa, além de um hambúrguer e batatas fritas?"

Ele observa desconfortavelmente Edward, que também está franzindo a testa para o menu. Eu não posso acreditar que ele vai comer alguma coisa. Do seu diário eu sei que ele já fez isto antes, mas ele terá que vomitar logo em seguida. Eu não sei se Charlie vai ficar impressionado esta noite, mas eu estou. Ele realmente quer causar uma boa impressão.

"Você já não tem o menu memorizado?" Charlie pergunta a Edward em sua voz de interrogatório. "Apenas peça o que você sempre pega".

"Eu já pedi." Edward responde suavemente. "Costumamos vir aqui para a música, não para a comida".

Fico aliviada que Edward não está mentindo para o meu pai. Eu entendo agora que ele mente para proteger a sua identidade, mas apenas quando é absolutamente necessário. Eu também contei a ele que o apelido de Charlie entre os oficiais da justiça estadual e local é "O Detector de Mentiras". Só não contei a Edward que ele não é tão bom mentiroso como ele pensa que é. Ele é muito bom, mas se eu posso dizer quando ele está mentindo, Chefe Swan pode também.

Ao final da refeição, Edward navegou com sucesso em todas as perguntas que Charlie lançou a ele, incluindo as difíceis sobre sua idade e seu status como candidato ao doutorado. A maior parte disto ele realizou por ser incrivelmente modesto, o que é uma mentira enorme, tanto quanto eu estou preocupada, mas Charlie parece responder bem a esta tática. Ele odeia pessoas que se gabam, e ele já sabe que Edward é incrível porque o ouviu tocar enquanto estávamos à espera dos nossos alimentos. Um casal de estudantes de piano da graduação tinha vindo à nossa mesa e pedido para Edward tocar a peça _La Campanella, _de Liszt, que aparentemente os deslumbrou durante as aulas semanais de piano dele como professor durante o mestrado. Depois de uma recusa educada e insistência de Charlie, ele finalmente cedeu.

Eu poderia dizer que Charlie ficou impressionado, tanto com a reprodução de Edward e sua aceitação modesta da ovação de pé.

No final da refeição, Edward pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Eu me senti um pouco culpada por colocá-lo em seu desconforto aparente, mas isso dá a Charlie e a mim um pouco de tempo para conversar antes que ele tenha que viajar de volta.

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é, Bells?" Ele diz calmamente. "Eu nunca vi você olhar dessa maneira para ninguém antes".

"Eu sei, pai." Eu respondo, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso bobo.

"Ele respeita você?" Ele pergunta rispidamente. "Ou foi tudo apenas uma encenação para o velho aqui?"

"Oh, pai." Eu digo rindo. "Ele é tão antiquado que quase dói, às vezes. Eu estou ficando mimada, ele sempre segura a porta aberta para mim, e levou um tempão para ele apenas me beijar".

"Levou?" Ele pergunta, surpreso. Eu aceno. "Bem, então eu não posso reclamar muito então. Fiz o meu melhor para assustá-lo esta noite, e tenho que dizer que ele foi muito maduro sobre isso".

"Então, você aprova?" Eu pergunto.

"Você precisa da minha aprovação?" Ele diz, franzindo a testa. "Eu pensei que as garotas hoje em dia não fizessem esse tipo de coisa".

"Vocês são os dois homens que eu mais amo neste mundo." Eu digo simplesmente. "Eu gostaria de saber se está tudo bem para você".

"Eu ainda vejo você como minha menininha." Ele adverte. "Mas ele parece decente, e se você se importa com ele, ele deve ser especial. Eu aprovo, por agora. Se ele te machucar-"

"Ele não vai." Eu digo, sorrindo. "Eu não vou deixá-lo".

"Oh, minha menininha." Ele sussurra. "Eu espero que você tenha razão".

**~o****Ж****o~**

Com um abraço breve em mim e um aperto de mão parecendo perigosamente firme à Edward, Charlie sai diretamente do estacionamento do Keys. Honestamente, é um pequeno alívio. Eu não quero ter que fingir ir ao meu quarto sozinha apenas para encenar.

"Então, o que ele estava pensando?" Eu pergunto, balançando nossas mãos unidas entre nós enquanto caminhamos pelo campus.

"Eu só posso te dizer algumas coisas." Edward olha com diversão para mim. "Ele é quase tão silencioso quanto você. Às vezes eu poderia ouvi-lo quando ele parecia estar resolvendo seus pensamentos especificamente para mim. Ele queria não gostar de mim, mas não podia, realmente. Ele acha que as minhas mãos são muito frias, mas ele apreciou a firmeza do aperto de mão. Ele vai atirar em mim se eu te machucar. Ele realmente gostou quando você disse que me levou uma eternidade para te beijar. _Isso _veio alto e claro, mesmo do outro lado do bar, enquanto eu estava naquele banheiro horrível. Ele acha que nosso relacionamento é sério".

Eu olho para ele timidamente quando escuto sua voz cair um pouco quando ele diz esta última parte. Ele diminui nossos passos até pararmos em frente à maior fonte no campus, levanta nossas mãos e beija cada um dos meus dedos perto das juntas, seus lábios persistentes por um longo momento no dedo anelar da mão esquerda antes de prosseguir. Minha respiração engata, e eu posso sentir minha pulsação acelerada. O ar frio da noite parece carregado com uma energia exuberante que me faz querer começar a correr o mais rápido possível. Nós estamos ainda completamente parados, e ainda assim eu sinto que estamos correndo de alguma forma. Nuvens rolando passam sobre a lua, e eu quase posso ouvir o piscar suave das poucas estrelas visíveis.

"Bella." Ele diz baixinho. "Eu ouvi você dizer que seu pai e eu somos os dois homens que você mais ama no mundo".

"Claro que sim." Eu respondo, tão baixinho como ele. "Você sabe disso".

"Você nunca disse isso para mim." Ele trilha um dedo frio levemente no meu nariz, tocando meus lábios e começa a delinear minhas bochechas. "Pelo menos, não quando você está acordada".

"Nem você." Eu indico. "Mas eu acho que você ama, de qualquer maneira".

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim. Ele me beija suavemente, quase com reverência, nos lábios. Quando ele se afasta, ele parece quase triste.

"Vê?" Eu digo, traçando seu rosto da mesma forma que ele tinha traçado o meu há poucos momentos. "É por isso que eu não tenho dito isso. Você está segurando, e eu tenho medo que você não vai acreditar em mim porque você se sente muito culpado pelo que você é".

"Eu te amo." Ele diz rapidamente e seus olhos se arregalam novamente, desta vez de surpresa. "Eu te amo." Ele repete com fervor. "Mas eu não mereço você".

"Eu te amo." Digo a ele. "E _eu_ não mereço você. Mas eu quero você, de qualquer forma".

Ele abaixa a cabeça para me beijar e seus lábios, as estrelas e meu coração aceleram - é demais, mas eu inclino minha cabeça e fico na ponta dos pés e alcanço mais. Nós dois esquecemos de tomar cuidado e fico um pouco tonta da sua doce respiração vampírica hipnotizante. Nós não cometemos esse erro há semanas.

"Bella." Ele diz, preocupado enquanto eu pisco. "Desculpe, amor. Eu não estava atento".

"Mm-hmm, _amor._" Eu digo, sorrindo. "Eu gosto disso. Deixe-me tonta o quanto você quiser se você continuar falando assim. Eu sou sua para você brincar".

"Isso significa que eu posso bater em Robbie e Leo pelo resto da vida deles, Bella, meu amor?" Ele pergunta suplicante.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, afastando-me. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de Leo. Você não está ofendido porque ele tem uma queda por você, está?"

"Eu gostava do Leo." Ele diz com rancor. "Até que ele descobriu que nós estamos juntos. Suas fantasias antes daquele momento eram muito leves, e ele estava principalmente concentrado em memorizar o seu bloqueio. Infelizmente, ele é um ator metódico e desliza nos dois lados, um pouco mais para o meu do que o seu. Desde que você chutou Robbie nas canelas, pelo que ainda não agradeci o suficiente, ele está imaginando... como direi isso? Nós três juntos, nus".

"Você está brincando!" Eu digo, chocada. "Sério?"

"Muito claramente, na verdade".

"Huh." Eu disse, tentando descobrir como eu perdi as pistas que Leo era bissexual. Eu simplesmente pensava que ele era realmente um bom ator.

Edward estreita os olhos para mim.

"Você está intrigada!" Ele acusa com fervor, seu ciúme caminha em plena exibição como a cauda de um pavão.

"Sério, Edward." Eu bufo em exasperação. "Nós nunca vimos um ao outro nus, e você acha que eu estou indo disso para um _ménage à trois_? Vamos lá".

"Eu... não, é claro que eu não penso isso." Ele diz rapidamente. Muito rapidamente. Ele parece culpado com alguma coisa.

"Você sabe que você não pensa isso?" Eu pergunto, entrando no modo patenteado de Charlie detector de mentiras: quebre-o, exponha a culpa.

"Eu não acho que você quer estar em um _ménage à trois_." Ele diz, e eu acredito nele.

"Nós nunca vimos um ao outro nus?" Eu pergunto da mesma forma, e seu rosto contrai, quase imperceptivelmente, antes que ele relaxa novamente.

"Bella, amor..." Ele diz, mas não continua.

Te peguei.

"Bem, eu sei que _eu _certamente não tive o prazer, então sobra uma coisa. Você _me_ viu nua?" Eu pergunto, ponto branco.

"Tecnicamente, sim." Ele diz, parecendo apropriadamente desgostoso. "Mas, em minha defesa, eu pensei que você estava com febre, e, bem, você meio que estava, de certa forma, e você tirou sua camisola em seu sono antes que eu pudesse impedi-la. Foi apenas por alguns momentos, e eu saí logo... logo que pude".

"_Camisola?_" Eu ofego. Eu só usei camisola uma vez desde que o conheci, e foi uma noite memorável. "Você estava em Forks?"

"Sim, eu te disse, eu estava protegendo você enquanto você dormia." Ele diz, furiosamente recuando. "Eu não parei quando você estava em Forks. Desculpe-me. Eu não ia entrar naquela noite, mas você estava gemendo durante o sono, e eu achei que você poderia estar doente. Eu queria colocar a camisola de volta em você, mas você estava... uh, meio que agitada, e eu simplesmente não consegui".

Posso dizer que ele não está mentindo, pelo menos. Isso explica muita coisa: por que eu acordei nua, as minúsculas contusões. Estou dividida entre o constrangimento, raiva, diversão e curiosidade. Curiosidade vence, finalmente. É sempre assim.

"Bem?" Eu exijo.

"Sinto muito." Ele diz novamente miseravelmente. "Eu pedi desculpas depois, sem dizer exatamente por que eu estava me desculpando. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, sinceramente".

"Eu me lembro, e eu acredito em você." Suspiro, lembrando as desculpas elaboradas e misteriosas em nosso primeiro encontro após as férias. "Eu sei que suas intenções eram honradas, e eu já perdoei você pela perseguição há muito tempo. Eu nem o culpo por não me dizer. Provavelmente eu não teria dito a você também, se os nossos papéis tivessem sido invertidos. Não é isso que estou perguntando".

"O que é, então?" Ele diz, parecendo um pouco aliviado e confuso - ambas expressões incomuns para ele.

"Você não pode simplesmente me dizer que você me viu nua e depois não dizer nada sobre a minha aparência." Eu me queixo, constrangida que ele está me fazendo soletrar isso. "Agora estou apenas pensando em toda imperfeição".

"Então você não tem nada em que pensar. Bella, você não tem nenhuma imperfeição." Ele diz com veemência, e eu estou um pouco aliviada em ouvir isso. Não inteiramente, no entanto.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse esses espantosos sentidos de homem-aranha." Eu me preocupo. "Você não viu todas as pequenas cicatrizes da minha falta de jeito crônica enquanto crescia? As sardas aleatórias? Eu não sou tão perfeita".

"Eu memorizei aquelas constelações." Ele murmura com ar sonhador, dando-me um olhar que compensa tudo por não dizer nada antes.

Seus olhos aquecem meu sangue enquanto seu dedo longo e elegante estende para tocar-me, sobre a minha roupa, na localização exata de cada sarda e cicatriz que sempre estiveram presentes no meu corpo.

"Aqui." Ele diz, tocando quatro vezes rapidamente no meu ombro direito, exatamente onde um grupo de sardas fica debaixo da minha blusa e casaco. "Aqui... aqui. Estas parecem exatamente como o Cruzeiro do Sul".

Ele coloca sua mão levemente na minha cintura, e desenha uma linha do meu umbigo até logo abaixo do meu plexo solar*****. Eu estreito os olhos para ele e ele tira sua mão. Nenhum de nós dois se afasta.

_*__Plexo solar__: __também conhecido como __plexo celíaco__, é um agrupamento autônomo de células nervosas no corpo humano localizado atrás do estômago e embaixo do diafragma, perto do tronco celíaco na cavidade abdominal. O plexo solar consiste em duas glândulas, chamadas glândulas celíacas, e uma rede de nervos ligando-as. Também é considerado pelo Hinduísmo como um ponto de energia chamado '__Manipura Chakra'._

"Esta cicatriz, aqui, me lembra de Cygnus, o cisne. Como você a conseguiu?"

"Arame farpado." Eu digo, esfregando meu estômago. Eu não posso esconder o desejo na minha voz, mas algo ainda está me incomodando. "Você não está fora da casinha do cachorro ainda, Edward Cullen".

"O que eu posso fazer?" Ele pergunta com sinceridade. "Apenas me diga, e eu vou fazer isso para você".

"Leve-me de volta ao meu dormitório," eu suspiro, "pode haver uma coisa".

Felizmente, a distância para o meu dormitório é muito curta. Parece, como deveria, muito sem vida. Eu começo a cavar no meu armário, e coloco algumas coisas em minha mochila enquanto Edward olha na minha estante. Eu posso dizer que ele está tentando me dar alguma privacidade, e isso o está torturando.

"O que você pegou?" Ele pergunta enquanto caminhamos de volta para o seu apartamento.

"Agora eu não estou feliz que você tenha uma memória de nós que eu não tenho." Informo a ele, "Então eu quero que a gente reviva isso, exceto que eu estou acordada dessa vez".

"Bella, não." Ele diz com desaprovação. "Aquilo foi realmente perigoso. Você não tem idéia do quão perto eu cheguei naquela noite".

"Quão perto você chegou do quê?" Eu pergunto, curiosa.

Ele abre a porta para mim e me pára antes que eu possa passar muito além do limite.

"Tudo, Bella." Ele confessa, sua voz profunda e suave. "Eu queria... não importa o que eu queria. Era perigoso. Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido. Quase aconteceu, e em seu _sono_, enquanto eu deveria estar protegendo você".

"Diga-me o que você queria, Edward." Eu insisto, tirando o meu casaco. Seus olhos viajam lentamente sobre meu corpo então, e eu coro. Eu sei que ele está pensando naquela noite. "Você me disse que faria isso para mim. Se eu realmente estou pressionando você demais, explique isso para mim. Você me deve isso".

"Verdade." Ele diz, colocando cuidadosamente suas chaves em um gancho na porta. Ele olha para mim de forma especulativa. "Eu estava com sede. Eu não havia caçado recentemente, e eu poderia ter matado você".

Eu suspiro. Ele dá de ombros, e cruza os braços, fitando-me atentamente. É irritante, mas eu sei que ele está tentando mudar minha cabeça.

"Eu pensei-" Eu digo, confusa. "Eu pensei que você me _queria_".

"Eu queria." Ele diz, dando um passo mais perto de mim, tão perto que posso sentir a força que está sempre lá. Ultimamente nós só fechamos a brecha e nos abraçamos, mas ele está deixando a tensão construir por algum motivo. Eu começo a inclinar e ele pega meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto ao dele. Sua mão é suave, mas seus olhos estão ardendo. _Olá, Tigrão._

"Eu quero." Ele corrige. "Você tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, um banho muito quente, eu acredito. Eu estava abaixo da sua janela, mas o seu cheiro... Eu disse a mim mesmo que você tinha febre, que era minha culpa por mantê-la lá do lado de fora no frio".

Seus dedos mal roçam no meu pescoço, e ele enrola uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Ele acaricia minha orelha, e eu tremo como sempre faço. Ele coloca a sua mão em concha sob meu cabelo e o levanta, inclinando-se para beijar-me _naquele_ ponto, o lugar que eu disse que ele poderia me beijar e depois fazer o que quisesse comigo. Eu vejo onde ele está indo com isso, o grande trapaceiro.

"Eu queria você em todos os sentidos naquela noite." Ele murmura diretamente em meu ouvido, seu hálito fresco enviando tremores delicados pelo lado esquerdo do meu corpo. "Eu queria provar você, do jeito que a minha espécie prova. Da maneira que mata, Bella. Seu cheiro é delicioso".

Ele lambe meu pescoço e eu ofego de novo, mas não porque estou com medo. Ele olha nos meus olhos e vejo a determinação lá. Eu posso dizer que ele está bem dentro do controle, então eu decidir pressionar.

"Mas você não fez isso." Eu afirmo. "Eu confio em você. Você estava com fome e parou então, quando poderia ter ido em frente. Você ficou muito preocupado em não me machucar, e aquele foi apenas o nosso primeiro encontro. Acabamos de admitir que estamos apaixonados. Você não vai me matar. Você pode caçar enquanto estou no banho".

_Ele_ ofega, em seguida, aperta a mandíbula. Ele não está desistindo ainda também. Ele enquadra meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beija. _Realmente_ me beija, mais apaixonadamente do que ele já me beijou antes. Eu prendo a respiração para não ficar tonta e retribuo com a mesma paixão. Eu não tenho medo de nós irmos mais longe. Ele geme e se afasta, tocando minha garganta com seu nariz enquanto eu respiro de forma irregular.

Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo enquanto estou pressionando nele, mas ele me mantém no que é, provavelmente, uma distância segura da metade inferior do seu corpo. Ele beija-me outra vez naquele lugar, e eu gemo incontrolavelmente. Seus olhos ficam realmente selvagens então, e eu deixo sair outro gemido, desta vez eu nem sequer penso em parar.

"Eu queria tomá-la," ele rosna ameaçadoramente, "quando você se sentou na cama e tirou a sua camisola, eu não podia me mover e, de repente, você estava exatamente ali, nos meus braços, e eu estava tocando você. Você disse meu nome e gemia exatamente... assim".

Uma das suas mãos embala a parte inferior das minhas costas, e a outra corre para cima e para baixo meu lado, pairando exatamente sobre o lado do meu peito. Ele olha nos meus olhos exaustivamente, e agora eu não sei se ele está tentando me assustar, ou pedir permissão. Como eu não tenho implorado por isso durante semanas. Não literalmente implorando para ele, mas ele é quase sempre o que se afasta. Quando sua mão percorre a lateral do meu corpo novamente, ele não paira desta vez, mas coloca as palmas totalmente no meu peito. Nós dois gememos desta vez, os sons se misturando em nossos lábios separados. Meus mamilos ficam duros e tenho certeza que ele pode sentir isso através da minha blusa, assim como eu posso senti-lo agora que ele não está mais mantendo-se longe de mim. Eu respiro fundo e sinto sua ereção dura pressionar contra o meu estômago.

"Porra." Ele sussurra. "Isso não está acontecendo como eu planejei".

"Edward." Eu murmuro roucamente. Minha voz parece que pertence a outra pessoa. A Lauren Bacall, talvez. "Estou feliz que você não o fez, naquela noite. Fico feliz que você se controlou. Agora é diferente. Eu quero que você me toque. Eu _preciso_ que você me toque".

"Eu queria transformá-la." Ele diz asperamente, sua mão movendo-se do meu peito para tocar meu pescoço. "Eu quase mordi você, aqui. Eu estava tão perto. Eu não me importei em afastá-la do seu pai, em pedir a sua permissão, sobre a dor que isso causaria a você, com nada disso. Eu queria transformá-la e fazê-la minha, como o monstro egoísta que eu sou. Eu não mereço a sua confiança".

"Você merece." Eu respondo, balançando a cabeça. "Fico feliz que você quisesse. Eu quero que você me transforme, algum dia. Não, não faça essa cara. Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, e nós não temos que falar sobre isso agora, certamente não neste momento, mas eu quero falar sobre isso em breve. Você está tão preocupado com tudo o que quase aconteceu".

Ele se afasta de mim e começa a andar. Eu posso saborear a vitória, e é gostosa. Quase tão boa como o próprio Edward.

"Mas não aconteceu porque você parou a si mesmo." Eu continuo, sorrindo para ele convidativamente. "Eu confio em você mais do que você confia em si mesmo, e até agora você provou-me bem isso. Agora você sabe o que esperar, e estivemos praticando. Vá caçar. Dê-me 20 minutos. Eu confio em você. Eu te amo. Eu só quero compartilhar essa memória. Por favor?"

Tenho certeza que é o "por favor" que faz isso porque seu rosto muda então, seus olhos suavizam e ele de repente parece que quer isso tanto quanto eu. Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, então balança a cabeça, como se finalmente concordasse consigo mesmo.

"Você realmente precisa de todos os 20 minutos?" Ele pergunta. "Eu posso estar de volta em 15".

Ele me beija suavemente, e eu ouço o barulho do metal. Ele foi embora quando eu abro os olhos. As chaves dele sumiram também, então eu tranco a porta e corro para o chuveiro. Penduro minha camisola sobre o suporte de toalha para que o vapor retire qualquer ruga adquirida por ficar na minha mala por várias semanas e tento recriar aquela noite em minha mente. Eu sei que eu estava ouvindo Nina Simone, então começo a cantar no chuveiro enquanto depilo minhas pernas.

Quando eu saio do banheiro, vestindo a camisola e sentindo calor e pulsante e amada e adorada, sou imediatamente agarrada pelos braços de Edward e flutuo em direção à cama.

"Eu tenho certeza que esta _não_ é uma recriação fiel daquela noite." Eu digo sem fôlego enquanto ele pressiona-me na cama.

"Você está reclamando?" Ele exige, brincando, e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Não, embora eu quisesse que você estivesse nu também, pensando nisso." Eu murmuro, pensando em quão facilmente ele cedeu. Eu deveria ter pedido para Edward ficar nu agora.

"Muito distante. Muito perigoso." Ele diz enfaticamente, beijando-me novamente. "Deixe-me apenas tocá-la e fazer você fazer aquele som novamente. Lembre-se, diga-me para ser gentil se eu te machucar".

Noto uma pequena gota de sangue em sua camisa e estendo a mão para tocá-la. Duvido que ele saiba que está lá, mas é um bom lembrete da verdade, e que ele acabou de ir no bosque atrás do complexo. Eu me pergunto por que sua respiração não tem gosto de cobre, como sangue. Eu decido que eu realmente não quero saber... por agora.

"Eu vou." Prometo. Penso em estender minha mão para baixo até tirar minha camisola, mas não parece certo, então eu o puxo para mim, em vez disso, e nós começamos a nos amassar, como de costume. Desta vez é diferente porque as suas mãos assumiram um novo território, e ele definitivamente não estava querendo tirá-las dele.

"Tão bela." Ele murmura, beijando cada sarda no meu ombro. "Tão quente. Eu te amo, Bella, minha Bella".

Ele beija meus ombros e minha clavícula, acariciando meus mamilos através do tecido com as duas mãos até que eles estão duros. Ele beija o topo dos meus seios, as partes expostas pelo decote. Ele não vai mais longe.

"Edward." Eu suspiro. "Meu amor, toque-me. Eu quero sentir você, venha cá".

Eu sinto minha camisola subir enquanto ele pressiona em mim. Ele ainda está totalmente vestido, é claro, mas o atrito é incrível e exatamente onde eu preciso que seja.

Nós embalamos um no outro, minha pulsação martelando, quase audível, exatamente onde ele está pressionado duramente contra mim.

"Você pode sentir isso?" Eu sussurro, tremendo.

"Eu posso até mesmo ouvir isso." Ele resmunga, e me pergunto se ele está perto também.

"Toque-me." Eu peço e ele faz, através do tecido de seda, e eu gemo e tremo. Ele está principalmente mantendo-se parado quando eu convulsiono contra a sua mão, e tudo dentro de mim parece comprimir. Eu sinto como uma tempestade elétrica passando dentro de mim, enviando flashes de luz e intensidade em todo o meu corpo para todas as terminações nervosas e cada célula. Fora de tudo isso eu posso ouvir a nossa voz, repetindo os nomes um do outro como se fosse uma nova linguagem que acabamos de descobrir. Parece ridículo e novo, e faz todo o sentido.

"Eu te amo." Nós dizemos, aprendendo novas palavras juntos quando eu estremeço contra ele.

"Fique parada agora." Ele diz, fazendo carinho em mim e alisando minha camisola. Eu ainda posso senti-lo duro contra as minhas costas. Eu podia jurar que algo estava acontecendo para ele naquele momento também. Eu senti isso, mas talvez não fisicamente.

"E quanto a você?" Pergunto sonolenta.

"Eu estou me divertindo profundamente." Ele ri, vibrando os dedos ao longo da curva do meu quadril. "Basta pensar nisso como uma extensão muito agradável da nossa prática. Durma. Vou ver sobre como recriar o resto da memória".

A seda ainda cobre-me, mas estou cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

"Acorde-me se alguém ficar nu." Eu digo sonolenta. "Especialmente se for você".

"Você vai ser a primeira a saber." Ele promete, e desta vez eu acredito nele.

Ele começa a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar, e eu alegremente caio no sono novamente, desta vez sonhando com nada além de Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Hummm... Charlie aprovando o namoro deles... as coisas definitivamente esquentando entre eles... quando será que Edward vai ceder completamente? _

_Deixem pelo menos 10 reviews para o próximo cap. ser postado segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Convite à Viagem

Música do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Chopin: _Polonaise in F# minor_ performed by Horowitz: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =Lq-ScKoB_BY

* Henri DuParc: _L'invitation au voyage_ performed by Jessye Norman: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =HwaYbshcSa0

* Guggenheim Grotto: _Her Beautiful Ideas_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =G9U2N4i20Rs

**Aviso da Tradutora: **escutem _Her beautiful ideas_ para entender uma das partes principais do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**** – Convite à Viagem**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

Acordo durante a noite com o som de Edward conversando com alguém ao telefone. Ele está de costas para mim, e a luz vinda das luminárias da rua dando à silhueta dele um brilhante dourado. Ele está sussurrando, mas está irritado, e eu silenciosamente desço da cama para ir até ele. Ele olha por cima do seu ombro para mim culpadamente antes de descansar a testa contra o vidro.

"Não, Carlisle, eu não acho que estou exagerando." Ele diz. "Acho que você confia demais. Você só vê o lado bom das pessoas".

Suas palavras ganham velocidade até eu não ouvir nada além de um fraco zumbido e o som harmonioso do vento na vizinhança.

Deslizo meus braços pela cintura dele e descanso meu rosto contra as suas costas, derretendo-me nele. Sua mão livre cobre meus dedos entrelaçados, e ele parece relaxar aos poucos enquanto eu beijo suas costas. A brisa começa a nodular e deturpar até que eu consigo entender de novo o que ele está falando.

"Certo, isso será bom." Ele fala, suspirando. "Não, claro que não, eu só quero mais tempo, é isso. Nós adoraríamos uma visita. Tão logo você queira, assim que você voltar de Volterra." Uma pausa. "O quê? Sim, ela está. Claro que irei. Mande um abraço a todos também".

"Carlisle tem notícias ruins e manda um abraço?" Eu pergunto suavemente.

"Não exatamente notícias ruins." Ele suspira. "Suponho que eu possa estar exagerando um pouco".

"Com o quê?" Pergunto.

"Carlisle alega que seus amigos em Volterra são de confiança." Ele diz, balançando a cabeça. "Mas alguns dos pensamentos dele não estão sendo consistentes neste caso".

Um tremor percorre minha espinha.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" Pressiono.

"Ele cumprimentou Aro com a mão." Ele murmura.

"Sério, Edward?" Pergunto, confusa. "Você está chateado porque Carlisle cumprimentou um amigo dele com a mão? Espere, é esse de quem o Dr. George fala? Eu lembro de você murmurando o nome dele uma vez, mas eu pensei que estivesse falando de outra coisa".

"Sim, esse mesmo. Ele tem um dom similar ao meu, em que ele pode ler mentes." Ele explica. "Exceto que o dele funciona através do toque. Ele não pode ler a mente de ninguém sem tocar diretamente a pele, mas, diferente de mim, ele tem acesso a todos os pensamentos que a pessoa já teve. Ele alega que Aro nos acha _interessantes. _Ele nos convidou para estudar música em Volterra no ano que vem".

"Convidou?" Pergunto, sentindo excitação e nervosismo ao mesmo tempo. "Dr. George vai ficar entusiasmado".

"Bella." Ele suspira. "Eu não quero que você me entenda mal. Não podemos levar essa situação por muito tempo. Mesmo que ele permita que você permaneça como humana por um tempo, seu... _interesse_... não é necessariamente uma boa coisa. Ele tem o hábito de colecionar pessoas talentosas".

"Dr. George explicou tudo isso para mim." Eu o recordo. "Ele diz que esses misteriosos benfeitores fizeram a carreira dele".

"Não falo apenas de humanos talentosos, Bella." Seus olhos parecem ficar focados, não em alguma coisa no quarto, mas em alguma lembrança remota. "Ele se cerca de pessoas talentosas para tentar reter autoridade. Ele sabe que posso ler mentes, e que eu não consigo ler a sua. Isso indica que você pode ter um talento de algum tipo. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não quero que ele pense em nós de forma ambiciosa".

"Você acha que eu posso ter algum tipo de talento como o seu quando eu me transformar?" Pergunto curiosamente.

"_Se_você se transformar." Ele corrige. "Você provavelmente tem um talento. Vou chutar que isso tem a ver com a sua extrema teimosia. Você é admiravelmente intratável para uma humana, aposto que sua cabeça dura não permite que nenhum poder no universo a penetre. Agora que menciono isso, seria algo interessante ver você entrar em uma disputa com Rosalie".

Ele sorri, e percebo que é um dos poucos momentos que ele menciona a irmã.

"Como ela é?" Pergunto, recusando-me a discutir com ele. "Além de teimosa, se é assim que você quer caracterizar a virtude altamente menosprezada da perseverança, como ela é?"

Okay, eu estava mesmo querendo discutir um pouco.

"Sim, _perseverança._" Ele ri, claramente divertido. "Isso é uma forma educada de pôr em questão. Vejamos, ela é vaidosa – incrivelmente vaidosa – egoísta e, antes de encontrar seu parceiro, realmente irritante, quase o tempo inteiro, embora ela tenha uma boa razão para isso. Desde que encontrou Emmett, ela é muito mais feliz. Ela é muito leal, suponho que isso é algo bom para dizer a respeito dela. Não somos muito próximos, mas sempre podemos contar um com o outro".

"Você mencionou que eles virão para uma visita." Eu o lembro. "Isso significa que não vamos a Paris nas férias de primavera?"

"Não, não vamos." Ele fala, franzindo a testa de novo. "Você está muito desapontada?"

"Não, estou bem com a espera se isso faz você se sentir melhor." Asseguro. "Já estive em Paris, e nós podemos ir depois quando estivermos na Itália ano que vem".

"Carlisle pode ter razão sobre eu estar exagerando, mas eu simplesmente não acho que seja seguro agora." Ele admite. "Não acho realmente que será mais seguro depois, mas isso me dará tempo para pensar, e algum tempo para você como humana se eles decidirem que você tem que ser transformada imediatamente. Aro insiste que nós o visitemos quando formos a Paris, e eu prefiro esperar até o último momento possível. Agosto, talvez, antes de nos mudarmos para Volterra".

Então aquilo me atinge. "Isso significa que sua família vem para cá nas férias de primavera? Isso será em algumas semanas! E se eles vierem para a ópera e eu não cantar bem? Edward, Billy virá nessa noite! E se ele reconhecer Carlisle?"

"Relaxe, Bella." Ele me cala, massageando meus ombros tão gentilmente que mal sinto. "Billy é muito novo para ter conhecido Carlisle. Ele vai usar um nome diferente se tiver algum tipo de interação. Você vai cantar maravilhosamente e, de qualquer forma, eu duvido seriamente que eles estarão aqui nessa época. Carlisle prometeu ajudar Aro e Marcus em alguma coisa, e depois eles virão. Isso pode significar uma semana, ou meses, ele não sabe dizer com certeza. Mas eu aposto que não será por algum tempo".

"Ok." Suspiro. "Obrigada. É gentil da sua parte me consolar quando você ainda está irritado".

"Sinto-me um completo imbecil por acordá-la." Ele diz, beijando minha têmpora. "Você precisa descansar".

"Amanhã é domingo." Replico, "Vou dormir até tarde. Você toca alguma coisa para mim? Estou agitada demais a respeito da Itália para dormir agora".

"Se você quiser." Ele sorri para mim. "O que gostaria de ouvir?"

"Faça o que você sempre faz." Eu instigo. "Toque qualquer coisa que mude o seu humor. Você vai se sentir melhor mais rápido".

"Já falei a você." Ele sussurra contra o meu cabelo. "Você me conhece melhor do que imagina".

"Fico feliz que seu apartamento seja tão isolado." Eu digo, pensando nas escadas abaixo de nós e no banheiro e no closet entre o apartamento de Edward e a porta ao lado. É um excelente ajuste para um pianista que nunca dorme.

Sentamos ao piano, e ele começa a tocar algumas notas agourentas repetidamente, sorrindo ironicamente para mim. A _Polonaise_ de Chopin começa muito intensa e um pouco assustadora, mas logo relaxa em um gentil interlúdio. Inclino minha cabeça contra o ombro dele até que os braços dele se mexem demais até que a melodia retorna com vigorosa paixão.

"Se esse é o seu humor, estou de acordo com ele." Murmuro num flerte quando ele termina.

Infelizmente, a próxima coisa que sai da minha boca, para minha surpresa e embaraço, é um enorme bocejo. Ver as mãos de Edward enquanto ele toca sempre me excita, mas são três da manhã, e estou realmente com sono agora que a ansiedade se acalmou consideravelmente.

"Vamos." Ele diz, carregando-me como se eu pesasse não mais que um travesseiro de penas. "Vamos levá-la para a cama".

"Eu odeio dormir." Eu murmuro sonhando.

"Que coisa ruim, menina sonhadora." Ele sorri, ajustando-me debaixo dos cobertores. "Sr. Sandman***** acabou de chegar."

_*__Sr. Sandman__: é um daqueles mitos bonzinhos que dizem que coloca as crianças para dormir soprando areia nos olhos delas._

Adormeço com o som dele cantarolando minha canção de ninar e a sensação dos seus braços ao meu redor, confortáveis e rígidos como uma dessas barras de segurança de metal que nos segura numa montanha-russa.

**~oЖo~**

Meus dedos mal tocaram a porta do Professor George quando ela se abriu para revelá-lo parecendo uma fútil garotinha do ensino médio.

"Isabella, entre, entre!" Ele me cumprimenta, olhando para os lados do corredor.

Embora eu saiba o que ele vai dizer, preciso parecer surpresa, mas eu concilio ao frear meu entusiasmo genuíno por estudar o próximo ano no exterior até ele me falar.

"O senhor parece feliz." Eu observo verdadeiramente. "Boas notícias?"

"A melhor, _Bella Cigna_, a melhor de todas." Ele se ilumina. "Conseguimos. Você e eu conseguimos. Eles a querem para o programa do ano que vem. Você vai para a Itália!"

"Isso é ótimo!" Eu digo com um enorme sorriso. "Mal posso acreditar. Obrigada, Professor!"

Ele parece tão feliz com a minha reação que eu começo a me sentir um pouco culpada.

"Veja só você, está toda corando!" Dr. George ri, entendendo meu desconforto como um sinal de exaltação. "E antes que você trabalhe a idéia de deixar seu glorioso namorado para trás, eu posso contar a você agora que ele também foi aceito no mesmo programa. Apesar disso, faça-me o favor e finja que não sabe de nada quando eu der a notícia a ele. Não pude esperar para contar a você, e eu tenho certeza de que ele quer estar aqui quando você descobrir".

Com certeza, por que não, se você já está no programa? Vamos só jogar mais lenha e fazer uma grande fogueira de mentirinhas para podermos ficar boquiabertos melhor com isso. O pedido do Dr. George faz eu me sentir um pouco culpada pela meu pequeno mal entendido. Então eu não vou avisar Edward a respeito disto.

"Claro, eu nem sonharia em contar a ele e estragar a surpresa." Sorrio com genuíno entusiasmo. "Não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente – eu sei o quão longe o senhor foi por mim, ajudando-me a ficar com Edward e tudo mais. Eu realmente aprecio isso".

"Quando você tiver a minha idade," ele entoa entusiasmadamente, "você descobrirá que consegue muito prazer ajudando um estudante a seguir o caminho dele. Além disso, você e Edward são bons juntos. Vocês dois são atraentes, e o romance venderá ingressos quando vocês estiverem no circuito do recital".

Eu ri, incapaz de ficar irritada com a natureza aterrorizantemente prática dele. Ele está cintilando como se fosse dez árvores de Natal juntas. Conversamos a respeito da época dele na Itália por algum tempo, e planejamos trabalhar em alguns exercícios de vocalização antes de Edward aparecer.

"Você está brincando!" Edward exclama quando ele ouve as novidades. "Não acredito que você conseguiu para nós dois!" Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele parece realmente entusiasmado e surpreso o bastante para o Dr. George, mas consigo ver que ele está fingindo. É só um minúsculo apertar ao redor dos olhos. Provavelmente ninguém pode perceber, exceto alguém completamente viciado em observá-lo. O que, sim, eu admito que sou. É um problema, e não vai deixar de existir tão cedo.

Enquanto estamos conversando sobre a Itália, de repente eu lembro do pedido de Jasper de duas canções e menciono isso ao Dr. George.

"Que bom que você conseguiu entrar no programa." Ele diz, parecendo impressionado. "Tenho ouvido falar muito sobre esse projeto ambicioso do jovem senhor Whitlock. 'A História do Som,' não é? Leituras múltiplas entremeadas com apresentações ao vivo de vários e raros instrumentos históricos, vinculados a instalações de multimídia no museu da universidade? Os panfletos estão muito bons. A primeira vez que os vi achei que se tratava de uma apresentação do novo documentário de Ken Burns".

"Ele é nosso amigo." Dou de ombros, sem jeito. "Ele e sua esposa, Alice. Acho que ela fez os panfletos. Ela tende a ficar um pouco maluca quando se trata de apresentações".

Por "maluca", quero dizer que ela passa grande parte do dia xingando e rosnando o Photoshop e ninguém ousa interrompê-la. Os panfletos parecem mesmo incríveis, tenho que admitir.

"Esses são bons amigos para você cultivar." Ele entoa em uma aprovação, e tento não estremecer com a cínica visão dele sobre amizades. "Esse tipo de atenção aos detalhes é o que separa os melhores do nível A dos melhores do nível B, Isabella".

Ele começa a vasculhar o armário em busca da pasta de partituras. Edward aproveita o momento para me lançar um olhar faminto que me faz querer arrancar as roupas dele. Eu divago por um minuto, olhando para a boca dele. Quase posso senti-la na minha boca, no meu pescoço, e logo minha imaginação tem esses lábios deliciosos percorrendo mais abaixo onde ainda não estiveram realmente. Um delicioso estremecimento percorre _todo _o meu corpo, e sinto o ridículo rubor aquecendo meu rosto pela segunda vez em uma hora. Finalmente chego aos olhos de Edward e noto, com um nervoso choque, que ele está todo como uma besta da floresta de novo. É um pouco assustador e completamente quente, mas ele não pula em cima do piano como eu acho que ele faria. Felizmente, Dr. George começa a falar antes de ele se virar, e nos traz de volta à realidade antes de sermos pegos.

"Digo apenas uma coisa. Você deveria usar uma das suas canções de Schubert do semestre passado para a peça restrita – acho que o staccato de_ Ständchen_ vai cair bem para o piano mais antigo. E para a romântica canção de arte luxuosa… perfeito. Aqui está, _L'invitation au voyage, _de Duparc. Sim, perfeito para Edward, excelente para ensinar. E as palavras são perfeitas para vocês dois, se me perdoem. Escutem esta tradução.

_Think of the rapture __  
Of living together there!  
Of loving at will,_  
_Of loving till death,  
In the land that os like you!_

Pense no arrebatamento  
De viver juntos lá!  
De amar em vão,  
De amar até a morte,  
Na terra que é como você!

"Sim, é assim, meus queridos, assim mesmo. Acho que vocês acharão Volterra como isto, como eu sempre achei. Vejam, não é perfeita?"

_There all is order and beauty,__  
Luxury, peace, and pleasure"_

Lá tudo é ordem e beleza  
Luxúria, paz, e prazer"

Ele dá às últimas palavras um verdadeiro cuidado artístico vocal, e não deixo de imaginar como será a vida vivendo com Edward na Itália no ano que vem. Imagino se até mesmo serei humana. O rosto de Edward é um estudo de emoções misturadas, e isso me faz imaginar se ele está pensando a mesma coisa.

"É linda." Eu concordo.

"Devemos mergulhar fundo se houver alguma chance de apresentar isso na próxima quarta. Se não estiver pronta até lá, então você pode fazer o Marx. E eu não quero que você exagere ao cantar. Não seja uma heroína e cante demais para perder sua voz".

**~oЖo~**

Mais tarde, na biblioteca, Edward coloca um livro na minha mão, aberto no texto da nova canção e uma tradução em inglês da folha de rosto. Viro a capa e leio o título, _Les Fleurs du mal._Enrugo a testa e olho para ele.

"_As flores do mal_?" Pergunto, vagamente lembrando de ouvir o curioso título em algum outro lugar antes. "Você está tentando me assustar?"

"Estou tentando ajudá-la a entender." Ele diz calmamente. "Você descobrirá que nosso amigo Emil George edita um pouco, mas ele está certo. Esta poesia é perfeita para Volterra".

"Você não está exagerando?" Pergunto, folheando o fino volume de poesia francesa. A princípio parece sexy e perigoso e muito bem nomeado. "Você disse que nunca esteve lá antes. Isso pode ser diferente do que você imagina. Se Carlisle pôde viver lá antes e ainda quer visitar agora, então não pode ser tão ruim".

"Espero que você tenha razão." Ele replica, observando cuidadosamente o meu rosto. "Mas eu tenho certeza de que a dieta deles não é como a da minha família. É mais… tradicional… para a minha espécie".

**~oЖo~**

Entre os ensaios, minha aula regular no curso e uma nova canção para memorizar, a semana passou rápido. Não tive tempo suficiente para ler os diários de Edward, e só na sexta eu cheguei aos relatos datados de 1926. O tom da escrita dele fica crescentemente sombrio, e eu começo a perceber o que deve estar chegando. Sei que a sua temporada de matança como vampiro começou por volta dessa época. Muitas das passagens se referem à _Crime e Castigo_, de Dostoyevsky, o que parece ter sido o catalisador para a rebeldia dele. Edward escreve páginas e páginas a respeito de como o personagem Raskolnikov está cego sobre suas verdadeiras motivações, mas não inteiramente sem razão quanto aos homicídios justificáveis, e algumas pessoas estão acima das normas da moral.

_Se alguém consegue ler mentes,_ele escreve num relato datado na noite de Natal de 1926, _então toda a razão dele seria inteiramente válida. Se tal pessoa pode ler entes, ele seria praticamente obrigado a matar homens ruins, particularmente assassinos e estupradores. Homens verdadeiramente maus não sentem remorso pelos crimes, mas o ônus dos seus crimes cairia severamente na consciência do telepata que poderia prevenir tais atrocidades de ocorrer. _

Estou esperando no auditório durante o ensaio da cena da ópera _A Flauta Mágica_ quando finalmente chega a parte que ele decide se separar de Carlisle e Esme. Enfiado nas páginas do diário eu encontro um pedaço de papel com meu nome escrito nele. Olho para cima para ver Edward ao piano, observando-me com uma expressão ansiosa. Eu sorrio e mostro o papel. Ele assente, e eu leio.

_Querida Bella,_

_Semana passada, ao entrar na sala para sua aula, Dr. George tinha uma incrível imaginação para um homem tão cínico. Na mente dele, uma mulher estava cantando em uma igreja, o rosto dela iluminado de alegria e a voz dela era um belo instrumento de elogio. Acredito que a mulher era a mãe dele. Ele a amava, mas ele achava que ela era tola por desperdiçar seu talento. Ela achava que ele não tinha razão. A mente dele mostrou um pedaço de uma discussão que eles tiveram sobre o que ela considerava vaidade dele e o que ele considerava ser a trágica falta de ambição dela. _

"_Apresente-me uma pessoa que canta puramente por amor a isso, e eu apresento sua real glória, Emil." Ela disse. Ela vem à mente dele freqüentemente quando você canta, e eu posso ver por que. A expressão no seu rosto quando você entra na sua coluna é admiravelmente similar à dela quando cantava nas manhãs de domingo. Você tem um brilho suave nesses momentos, e você torna tudo tão bonito apenas estando presente no mesmo ambiente. Quanto entrei, ele estava desejando que ela pudesse ter vivido para conhecer você. Ele estava pensando nela naquela hora, e dizendo à ela na cabeça dele que ela estava certa. A mente cínica dele não foi a única que você tocou e transformou. _

_Bella, eu dei esses livros a você para que possa me conhecer melhor, mas__, por favor, entenda que o que você está lendo é história. O homem que fez esta escolha horrível, por mais bem intencionada que fosse, não existe mais. Você, que é cheia de idéias bonitas, está prestes a ler sobre os pensamentos mais horríveis que eu já tive. Eu quero que você entenda que qualquer coisa dentro de mim que veio a tomar tal desastrosa decisão foi destruído não somente por longas décadas de solidão e arrependimento, mas pelo seu calor. O que destruiu essa parte de mim é o fogo que segue na esteira do seu olhar, do seu toque, do seu beijo. Em qualquer lugar que o seu amor me toca, não há espaço para tal escuridão._

_Isto é como você me conhece. Você me conhece porque tudo em mim se sente novo e iluminado pela primeira vez em minha longa existência. Você é uma luz pura, brilhante para todos os serem capazes de reconhecê-la. Tudo verdadeiro em você destrói tudo em mim que era arrogante, solitário e perdido. Ainda há muito em mim para criticar, receio, mas qualquer coisa que ainda resta pertence a você._

_Com amor,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Escutei uma canção que me lembra você e adicionei ao sei iPod enquanto você dormia. _

Edward está prestando atenção ao que quer que seja que o Dr. Adana está dizendo a ele naquele momento, então eu enfio a mão na minha mochila para pegar meu iPod. Encontro a música imediatamente sob a posição de "Recentemente Adicionadas". Fecho meus olhos para ouvir os sons dos tambores, como uma antecipação e um coração acelerado, um órgão de igreja, e um homem confessando sobre a garota que o tornou alegremente desamparado e apaixonado. Instrumentos e vozes participam no crescente êxtase harmônico até a última batida, onde – espere, o quê? _Sério?_

Olho para cima, boquiaberta e chocada com Edward enquanto ele sorri para mim, os olhos cheios de promessas mal intencionadas. Balanço minha cabeça e mordo meu lábio, incapaz de deixar de sorrir.

"Você é um provocador." Eu sussurro tão baixinho que mesmo eu não consigo ouvir.

Logo, é a minha vez de ensaiar, e não consigo parar de pensar sobre a carta e no que Edward queria dizer com essa música. Como uma idiota, bem no meio da cena eu tropeço em um fantoche e caio, forte, sobre um joelho.

A música para imediatamente, e eu olho para cima para ver o rosto de Edward rígido em uma máscara de medo e angústia. Eu posso dizer que ele está prendendo a respiração, e parece que uma nuvem escura cai sobre ele enquanto observa Leo oferecer uma mão para me ajudar. Por um momento eu não sinto nada, exceto a estática temporária da dor diferida. O som da risada abafada do outro lado da sala mal é registrado enquanto eu passo uma mão sobre o ponto de impacto._ Seco._

"Obrigada, eu estou bem." Eu digo, muito brilhantemente, ignorando a mão dele enquanto eu me arrumo. "Não estou sangrando, e nada está quebrado. Só o meu orgulho está ferido".

_Inferno do caralho, _amaldiçôo silenciosamente enquanto meu joelha começa a latejar, lembrando-me de como é ser Bella Atrapalhada de novo. A poeira de humilhação e mentiras temerosas engrossa na minha garganta.

"Isso já é um." Adverte o Dr. Adana, lançando-me um olhar frio.

Estive nas aulas dele o suficiente para saber o que isso significa. Cada aluno tem três chances de errar, se não estiver com a música memorizada no momento certo, ou chegar atrasado ao ensaio, ou se atrapalhar. Depois da terceira vez, você pode não participar das aulas dele porque você está acabado, no entendimento dele. Ocorre-me que a minha queda não foi apenas devido à imperícia, ou a um acidente que poderia acontecer a qualquer um. Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção, e é totalmente minha culpa. Se isso tivesse acontecido no palco... Mais ainda, eu sou só uma caloura. Se eu já tenho um de três depois de apenas algumas semanas de aula, eu estou seriamente encrencada.

É quando percebo então o trio de câmeras de celular apontadas em minha direção e os sorrisos assustadores de palhaços estampados em rostos cruéis. Eu não preciso sequer adivinhar o que vai acontecer hoje à noite no blog.

_Ótimo._

**~oЖo~**

Voltamos para o apartamento de Edward muito tarde, e eu tomo um banho rápido. Vejo uma pequena contusão formando no meu joelho quando a lâmina passa sobre ele. Depois do banho, saio para encontrar Edward sentado na beirada da cama, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e uma carranca aparecendo em seu rosto. Fecho meus olhos e desejo ser religiosa para que eu possa orar pedindo paciência.

"Não aconteceu nada." Digo a ele suavemente, "Além de eu mesma sendo um desastre. Você vai mesmo deixar isso estragar a nossa noite?"

Ele me olha por um momento, depois suspira e dá um tapinha na cama ao lado dele. Eu chego perto, mas não sento, optando por ficar onde eu possa ver o rosto dele com facilidade.

"Você é tão frágil, tão quebrável." Ele diz em um sussurro angustiado. "Qualquer coisa pode acontecer com você a qualquer momento - um acidente de carro, uma queda nas escadas, qualquer coisa. Toda lembrança que tenho de perdas humanas espontâneas – e, acredite-me, há bastante delas – estão me deixando louco agora. Eu posso imaginar as mesmas coisas acontecendo com você. Claro que eu normalmente estou lá para fazer algo, mas nem sempre. O incidente de hoje só me faz lembrar que, se houver sangue envolvido, eu sou o maior perigo na sala. E depois Leo, _Leo _pode oferecer-lhe consolo, enquanto eu não me atrevo a respirar por medo de perder o controle e matar você".

Eu aninho a cabeça dele no meu peito e inclino minha cabeça sobre a dele. Ele me disse que o acalma ouvir meu batimento cardíaco.

"Pensei que tínhamos parado com essas coisas tristes." Eu digo, acariciando o rosto dele. "Eu amo você. Você me ama. Podemos descobrir uma maneira de lidar com isso".

"Você deveria estar namorando alguém como ele." Ele diz, virando o rosto de mim.

Posso ver o reflexo dele no tampo de vidro, e ele tem aquele olhar no seu rosto de novo. O olhar que me faz pensar na grande coleção de música emo da minha mãe e em como eu a ouviria cantando junto com Morrissey por dias cada vez que ela terminava com alguém. Aparentemente, é hora de colocar a prática em bom uso.

"Um bissexual?" Eu pergunto, sendo deliberadamente obtusa na esperança de distraí-lo.

Os cantos da sua boca se contorcem em um sorriso quase imperceptível.

"Você sabe que eu não quero dizer isso." Ele resmunga.

"Você quer dizer que eu deveria namorar alguém que eu não amo?" Eu pergunto, acariciando seu cabelo. É macio, sedoso até, mas não muito suave. Lembro-me de ler algo sobre as teias de aranha serem uma das mais fortes fibras naturais, comparável aos metais. O cabelo dele não é pegajoso nem tão fina como a seda da aranha, mas parece extremamente durável, e ocorre-me que nunca parece crescer. É uma textura estranha, resistente, eu poderia ficar fazendo isso por horas.

"Talvez possamos descobrir uma maneira de ajudá-lo a se acostumar com o cheiro do meu sangue, neste caso." Eu sugiro, e ele se enrijece, abrindo os olhos.

Nós olhamos um para o outro através do reflexo, o que o faz parecer fantasmagoricamente transparente. Ele vira a cabeça para olhar para mim, e a luz fraca do quarto lança uma sombra misteriosa, deixando metade do rosto dele na escuridão, metade na luz. Algo dentro de mim avisa que Edward não é alguém para se chocar em vão. A última vez que eu soube de ele ficar assim chateado, ele matou mais de cem pessoas. Eu não tenho idéia do que ele vai fazer sobre esse receio em relação à minha segurança, mas não parece ser nada bom.

"É muito perigoso." Ele diz depois de um tempo. "Talvez quando Carlisle estiver aqui. Eu confio nele".

"Eu confio em _você_." Eu replico. "Quero dizer que confio que você não vai me matar, mas eu também confio em você quando você diz que Carlisle pode ajudá-lo. Vou fazer o meu melhor para evitar me ferir por algumas semanas, até ele estar aqui".

"Isso seria muito útil." Ele murmura, e eu dou uma risada.

"Agora eu _sei_ que você está exagerando sobre Volterra." Eu provoco. "Veja como você está apavorado com algo que nem aconteceu ainda. Em algumas formas você tem realmente 17 anos, não é?"

"Verdade," ele suspira profundamente, "se eu me acostumar com o seu cheiro, eu posso provavelmente lidar com o seu sangue".

Ele inspira da maneira como ele faz quando está saboreando o meu cheiro, como se quisesse lembrar-se das primeiras vezes, quando ele diz que pensava que ele poderia surtar e me matar. Carlisle o ajudou também, ligando para ele todas as vezes que nossas aulas práticas estavam para acabar. Saber que o pai ligaria era, de acordo com Edward, o suficiente para lembrar de me manter viva. Eu mal posso esperar para ler esses relatos no diário.

Depois de um tempo seus braços enrolam ao redor de mim, e ele começa a acariciar minhas costas suavemente. Ele ainda parece triste, e seus olhos ainda estão fechados, mas ele está me deixando consolá-lo. Levo um tempo para perceber que estamos cantarolando a canção de ninar que ele fez para mim. Eu não sei quem começou, mas participo da melodia, e ele pega as partes mais tristes da harmonia depois de mim em arpejos lentos.

"Tudo estava indo tão bem até eu ter que tropeçar e cair. Primeiro, eu levei uma advertência do Professor Adana. Depois, graças aos celulares modernos, garotas antipáticas, e minha falta de jeito, eu tenho certeza absoluta que minha vergonha está na internet agora, provavelmente em vários lugares. E agora meu Edward sequer olha para mim. Quanta punição você acha que eu devo levar por sonhar acordada?"

"Sonhar acordada? E com o que você estava sonhando?" Ele pergunta, abrindo seus olhos.

"Como se você não soubesse." Eu brinco gentilmente. "Aquela _música_. Tão doce e adorável. Edward, não pense que eu esqueci sobre o final, com a nudez e os lençóis? Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que aconteceria quando finalmente voltássemos para casa. Se eu soubesse que seria essa _diversão_ toda, eu provavelmente poderia ter me concentrado na cena.".

Ele bufa, o humor sombrio finalmente destruído, e uma onda de alívio me domina.

"Oh, eu planejo, e logo." Ele sussurra baixo e sedoso. A doce e quente promessa passa por mim em espirais preguiçosas, incendiando a imaginação, assim como o corpo. "Vamos devagar, amor. Eu preciso ir devagar".

"Você define o ritmo." Eu prometo, enquanto ele desliza o nariz no meu pescoço. "Podemos ouvir a música de novo? Eu não a ouvi o suficiente".

Ele se afasta e em um instante tirou meu iPod da minha mochila.

"Eu já estou à frente de você." Ele sorri maliciosamente, apertando botões do som e conectando o iPod. "Eu tenho uma playlist inteira".

"Dissimulado." Eu acuso, acolhendo-o de volta em meus braços. "Essa música realmente faz você pensar em mim?"

"Você não faz idéia." Ele murmura, empurrando-me de volta para a cama. "Sabe, eu pensei em nos livrarmos de toda a coisa das camisas na cama".

Os olhos dele assumem o olhar que eu não via desde a minha lição de voz na segunda-feira, e meu coração começa a acelerar. Um beijo gentil me diz que ele está se divertindo, e eu mordo meus lábios em antecipação. Ele sorri perigosamente, e um tremor nervoso faz girar meu estômago, enquanto suas mãos brincam com a gola da minha mais velha e confortável camisa. Eu ouço um rosnado baixo e selvagem, e sinto um puxão leve enquanto a minha camisa se transforma em dois pedaços de pano pendurados em meus braços.

"Acho que você não gosta desta camisa." Dou uma risada enquanto vejo o pano cair no carpete, e depois o vejo observando-me especulativamente. "Perverso. Pensei que você queria ir mais devagar?"

"Era nesse sentido." Ele explica, e tira sua própria camisa pela cabeça, deixando-o gloriosamente nu da cintura para cima. Ele olha para a roupa intacta e dá de ombros, jogando-a ao lado da destruída. "Talvez eu odiasse essa camisa um pouco".

Finalmente, ele puxa-me em seus braços e me deleito na textura suave e firme do seu corpo frio. Eu me sinto como uma chama dentro de um copo num vidro.

"Tão bonita." Ele sussurra, beijando minhas bochechas quentes. "Você está bem?"

Confirmo com a cabeça e estremeço, e em segundos ele nos coloca sob as cobertas felpudas, quase trazendo à tona minha fantasia induzida no ensaio, salvo pelas finas calças de flanela do pijama e a minha própria roupa íntima de seda.

Os olhos dele dizem desejo e necessidade e cautela e desculpas, e eu sei que o resto das roupas permanece, por hora. Acaricio sua bochecha com a minha mão, dizendo a ele com toda a gentileza e suavidade em mim que eu sei, e está tudo bem.

Agarro nele com as mãos, boca e uma profunda e brilhante alegria. Ele nos gira gentilmente na gaiola segura dos seus braços, os lábios se aquecendo nos meus. Eu quase consigo provar a sua última tristeza quando ela escapa pelo espaço que ele cria para não me esmagar. Nunca me senti tão querida, tão protegida na minha vida, mesmo na casa do meu pai. A alegria transborda, inundando minha mente, meu ventre e meu peito até doer, quebrando a concha de isolamento que eu não sabia que estava ali, para começar. A solidão se dissolve e vaza num riacho salgado pelos cílios para esfriarem numa língua doce.

Edward limpa a minha tristeza com a língua e beija minhas pálpebras com lábios gentis como flocos de neve.

"Diga-me o que você está pensando." Ele implora.

"Não é nada de ruim." Asseguro a ele, rindo e fungando. "É simplesmente tão impressionante - Eu estou tão apaixonada por você que não consigo conter tudo isso".

Ele consome cada lágrima com beijos delicados enquanto eu desmorono, sacudindo e tremendo e tentando sufocar minhas lágrimas. Ele murmura algo aqui e ali, mas eu não entendo o sentido até eu começar a me acalmar, e quando eu finalmente entendo o que ele está dizendo, isso rouba todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

"Eu preciso para sempre, Bella. Seja minha para sempre".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então agora temos a resposta de que os dois foram aceitos em Volterra... E logo logo teremos uma visita da família de Edward... mais uma vez, o cap. termina na melhor parte! Mas é tão lindo esse amor que eles sentem..._

_Espero que vc´s estejam gostando da história tanto quanto nós estamos gostando de traduzi-la!_

_Agora é sério, eu vou falar pela última vez, só posto o próximo cap. depois que receber pelo menos 10 reviews! Toda semana tem pelo menos 5 pessoas colocando essa fic em Alerta e nos seus Favoritos, mas não deixam nenhuma review! Já estou pensando até em tirar essa fic daqui, aí o azar é de vc´s pq eu leio em inglês!_

_Desculpe aquelas que sempre acompanham e comentam! Mas essa fic é tão linda e a gente tem que pesquisar tanto pra traduzir, que acho que não custa nada perderem 1 minuto pra comentar!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Se Maomé não vai até a montanha

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* J. Haydn: _Baryton Trio No. 97, 2. __Satz Allegro (_interpretado pela Esterhazy Ensemble nos instrumentos originais): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=lzBEdG_ZJHc

E só para dar a você uma idéia do que é o som de um fortepiano:

* Beethoven: _Moonlight Sonata_ em fortepiano (interpretada por Trevor Stephenson): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=iUDUmWaus3Q

Dos capítulos anteriores:

* Debussy: _Arabesque No. 1_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=GWpV7L4YHuU

* Schubert, _Gretchen am Spinnrade_, Op. 2, D. 118 (por Te Kanawa): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=MY0eeotSDi8

* Giancarlo Menotti, _The Medium_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=RAcADZ0J_kI

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Se Maomé não vai até a montanha...**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Você se importaria de cantar em traje de época para a palestra de Jasper, Bella?" Alice pergunta com toda a doçura da bomba caramelada tripla do café mocha, ou o que quer que ela chame a sua bebida. "Não é necessário, mas pode ser um toque agradável".

"Eu farei isso." Eu digo com veemência, olhando para cima da minha lição de Teoria Musical para encontrar três rostos chocados olhando para mim. "O quê?"

Vestir-se bem para mim significa vestir-se bem para Edward. Não é exatamente a ciência de foguetes, pessoal.

"Eu pensei que ia tomar toda a tarde para implorar." Alice sorri. "Vou ligar para Magda na loja de fantasias e ver se ela pode nos ver mais cedo".

"Ela já tem as minhas medidas da ópera." Eu indico, acabando com o meu chá de gengibre. "Não tem que ser uma grande produção... uh, desculpe?"

Jasper cobre os ouvidos de Alice antes de eu terminar de pronunciar as palavras. Os olhos dela estreitam e eu quase posso ver o vapor saindo por entre as mãos de Jasper.

"Você fez isso agora." Edward sussurra quando arrebata meu copo vazio para pegar tudo a quatro metros de distância do tubo de café.

"O que eu fiz?" Eu pergunto, perplexa. Eu estava tão nervosa que estava fazendo tudo sair errado. "Sim, tudo bem, podemos ver Magda. O que você quiser, Alice. Vou até o shopping para pegar suas velas e porcarias superfaturadas de banho, apenas, por favor, pode tentar relaxar? Eu preciso ir àquela loja de dança e comprar alguns sapatos do personagem para vestir no ensaio amanhã".

"Podemos ir agora?" Ela pergunta. "Dessa forma, mantemos o compromisso com Magda às quatro, e isso deixa a noite felizmente livre".

"Mas, Alice, eu também estou livre esta noite." Jasper diz com fingida confusão, puxando-a para o seu colo. "O que faremos um com o outro se nós dois estamos livres na mesma noite?"

"Jogo noturno com Edward e Bella, duh." Alice ri quando ele começa a fazer cócegas sem piedade.

"Sem ofensa, Bella, Edward." Jasper nos informa com firmeza durante o riso incontrolável da sua esposa. "Mas se qualquer um de vocês entrar em qualquer lugar perto do nosso apartamento hoje, eu nunca vou perdoá-los, e pode haver violência. Eu não me importo com o que ela diz, não se aproximem".

"Tio!" Ela engasga. "Eu desisto, pare!"

Jasper agarra suas mãos e envolve seus braços ao redor dela, então os braços dela se cruzam na frente do seu corpo, efetivamente prendendo-a em seus braços.

"Nós temos um encontro esta noite?" Ele exige divertidamente.

"Sim, Jasper." Ela concorda recatadamente, obviamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

"A que horas?" Ele insiste. "Eu não quero você vagando sem rumo no shopping, experimentando sapatos, enquanto suas flores murcham, se você souber o que quero dizer".

De repente, eu sinto a necessidade de conferir triplamente a minha lição de Teoria, e Edward decide que é necessário limpar a mesa muito bem.

"Oh, pare, você está constrangendo as crianças." Alice repreende, acotovelando Jasper. "Mas eu estarei em casa por volta das seis, o mais tardar. Estarei esperando flores _de verdade_ também, já que você _trouxe à tona_. Você nunca me deu _nada_ murcho no passado, Sr. Whitlock, e hoje a noite é melhor não ser uma exceção. Venha, Bella, vamos antes de você ficar completamente roxa e Edward começar a polir a máquina de café expresso".

Dei a Edward um rápido beijo na bochecha e virei para seguir Alice, mas ele pega minha mão e me puxa para o seu colo antes de eu chegar muito longe.

"Não é bom o suficiente." Ele insiste. "Você vai ficar fora por horas".

"Isso é lisonjeiro." Eu digo, e passo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo sedoso.

Nunca recuando de um desafio, fecho meus olhos e me desloco, beijando-o com muito mais paixão do que alguma vez exibimos em público. No começo, ele enrijece de surpresa, então eu lambo seu lábio inferior e ele então me beija de volta como se eu estivesse indo embora por vários meses em vez de apenas uma tarde. Somos interrompidos por um assovio baixo de uma direção e o toc toc batendo de pequenos pés impacientes da direção da porta.

"Eu acho que eles superaram o constrangimento." Jasper observa quando eu quebro o beijo e Edward literalmente rosna em frustração. "Bella, você vai quebrar o coração de Alice, ou de Edward aqui. De qualquer maneira, você consegue ser má, irmãzinha".

"Desculpe." Eu digo. Férias de Primavera, por favor, venham depressa. Eu preciso de vocês.

"Eu vou devolvê-la, Edward". Alice diz, puxando minha mão.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ele resmunga, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo enquanto eu tento escapar do seu colo, sem sucesso. Eu tenho algum sucesso em sentir exatamente o quanto ele quer que eu fique, no entanto.

"Vou levá-la para comprar algo que você vai goo-oostar." Alice canta e não encontra mais resistência quando me puxa para a vertical. De fato, Edward abre a carteira e pressiona nas mãos dela o que parece ser uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro para qualquer estudante universitário transportar. "O que é isso?"

"É para tornar essa sua pequena visão uma realidade." Ele diz com um sorriso. "Seja o que for, eu confio em você. Você sabe que se eu der a ela o dinheiro, ela vai simplesmente esgueirá-lo de volta para a minha carteira mais tarde".

"Oooh, eu sei aonde ela vai. Adoro essa loja." Ouvi Jasper rir quando saímos. "Especialmente os catálogos".

Alice mostra o dedo do meio para ele através da janela, enquanto caminhamos para o carro dela. Ele acena e faz caretas de beijinhos para ela. Seu sorriso desaparece um pouco enquanto ela ajusta o espelho e o banco.

"Então, vocês parecem muito confortáveis." Ela diz casualmente. "Que tipo de contraceptivo você está usando?"

Meu queixo cai, e eu estou um pouco chocada. Para ser honesta, ainda que esta seja uma questão perfeitamente legítima à luz do que ela acabara de testemunhar. Legitimada por uma genuína pessoa que interrompe como Alice, o que é. Percebo com alguma surpresa que eu nem sequer pensei nisso uma vez. Levou a Edward tanto tempo para chegar à segunda base, eu ainda nem pensei sobre os aspectos práticos disso, de tanto que eu tenho fantasiado sobre ele chegando à primeira base.

"Nós realmente não chegamos a essa parte ainda." Eu murmuro.

"Querida, acho que você precisa se preparar." Ela aconselha. "Presumo que você não está tomando pílula ainda?"

"Eu deveria estar?" Eu pergunto, mastigando meu lábio inferior.

"Já que vocês estão sérios e, eu estou assumindo, relativamente inexperientes-" Ela faz uma pausa até que eu dê um pequeno "mhmm" de assentimento. "Querida, você já tem um médico para isso?"

"Ainda não." Eu sussurro, balançando a cabeça.

Meio que percebo que a idéia de Renée de uma conversa sobre sexo seguro envolveria amarras, ao invés de controle de natalidade, mas estou mortificada ao perceber que tenho estado mais do que disposta a fazer algo como ter relações sexuais sem sequer pensar sobre as possíveis conseqüências. Talvez tenha a ver com Edward ser um vampiro, e o que ele disse sobre Esme e Rosalie. Presumo que a esterilidade vampírica se aplica aos homens também.

"Tenho certeza que Edward não pode ter filhos." Eu digo baixinho.

"Ele disso isso a você?" Ela pergunta criticamente.

"Não em tantas palavras." Eu admito.

"Ok, primeiro, isso soa absurdamente estúpido, mas muitos homens têm essa ilusão de que eles são estéreis, quando não têm nenhuma prova real disso." Ela suspira. Alice está em modo total de aula. "_Não_ brinque com o seu futuro assim. Segundo, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas desde que você trouxe à tona, Edward tem algum tipo de problema de saúde?"

Deixo escapar uma respiração ruidosa, interiormente me chutando pela indicação de que Edward era ainda mais anormal do que ela poderia imaginar. Enquanto Jasper parece ser indiferente, ou educado demais para perceber as idiossincrasias de Edward, a curiosidade de Alice pode revelar-se problemática. Eu odiaria se Edward fosse forçado a comer na frente dela, mas pode ser necessário.

"Eu não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso." Eu digo honestamente.

"Mas você _sabe_, certo?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, nós já discutimos isso." Eu admito. "Edward não achava que eu deveria estar interessada nele por causa do... seu _problema_... mas não é culpa dele, e ele está administrando de forma admirável. Mais do que isso, não muda o que sinto por ele".

"Huh." Ela diz calmamente. Quase posso vê-la percorrer as possibilidades em sua mente. "É Lupus?"

"Você assiste muito _House._" Eu digo, balançando a cabeça. "Não, e essa é a última pergunta que eu estou respondendo sobre isso. Eu te disse, eu não estou à vontade para discutir isso, e eu já falei demais sobre esse assunto".

"Ok, tudo bem." Ela admite. "Mas você vai me deixar marcar uma consulta com a minha ginecologista para você? Você vai ter que esperar pelo menos algumas semanas para conseguir, mas ela vale a pena. Vou até mesmo ir com você à sua primeira vez".

"Você vai?" Eu pergunto, sentindo a maré de ansiedade quando ela faz a oferta. "Eu realmente gostaria disso, se você não se importar".

"É claro." Ela diz com um sorriso reconfortante. "Eu sempre quis uma irmã mais nova para mandar e cuidar, você sabe".

"Eu também te amo. Hey, você se importaria de mandar em mim na noite de sexta-feira antes da ópera?" Peço impulsivamente. "Eu tenho tido este pesadelo recorrente sobre tudo dando errado, como o meu traje não cabendo, e eu fico perdida, e estou coberta de abelhas".

"Abelhas?" Ela ri. "Isso é novo. Claro, eu vou ajudá-la. A última palestra de Jasper é nessa noite, mas é um processo muito simples, mais acadêmico do que para o público em geral".

"Eu não quero que você perca uma das palestras dele!" Eu protesto, franzindo a testa.

"Garota, por favor." Ela acena sua mão com desdém. "Eu fui tão longe até sua idiotice sobre essa série de palestras que ele estará satisfeito por ter uma pausa de mim. Além do mais, eu já planejava ir. Se você não tivesse pedido, eu ofereceria. Eu não confio naquelas garotas, elas podem mudar sua cola de cílios por molho de pimenta".

"Quem faria isso?" Eu suspiro, encolhendo ao pensamento. "Espera aí, você acha que eu preciso de cílios postiços?"

"Um bebê na floresta." Ela suspira, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso é o que você é. O que você faria sem mim?"

**~oЖo~**

Quarta à noite eu mal tenho tempo depois do ensaio para vestir meu traje para a palestra de Jasper. Pendurando minha fantasia no banheiro, tomo uma ducha rápida enquanto uso os bobs de cabelo que Alice insistiu que vão ajudá-la a me arrumar de forma autêntica uma vez que chegarmos ao museu. O vapor do chuveiro leva embora algumas rugas que se recusam a sair com o ferro, mas os bobs não se saem tão bem com a mesma umidade, deixando o meu cabelo mais como uma nuvem de ondas do que cachos arrumados. Espero que Alice possa trabalhar com isso também.

O traje prova ser o maior desafio. Se eu fosse completamente autêntica com essa fantasia, eu teria uma camisola de linho debaixo do espartilho, mas o decote da parte de cima do vestido estava irregular, então eu apenas vou sem. Eu estava pensando em ter um pouco de diversão conseguindo que Edward me ajudasse a tirá-lo, mas parece que eu preciso da ajuda dele para colocá-lo também. A saia simplesmente não abotoa toda a extensão a não ser que eu aperte o espartilho um pouco mais, e os cordões nas costas estão onde os meus braços não alcançam facilmente. Mudo tanto de ângulo para obter uma boa visão no espelho do banheiro de Edward e tento puxar o fino cordão de laços, e simplesmente não consigo alavancar o suficiente para apertar.

É impossível imaginar ser uma mulher totalmente independente, sem uma empregada doméstica, ou irmã, ou apenas alguém para ajudar a lidar com os espartilhos, penteados complicados, e o que parece como milhões de pequenos botões. Eles parecem ser detalhes insignificantes, mas dizem muito sobre o período de tempo em que uma mulher não seria capaz de vestir-se sem assistência. Para uma mulher da época, era um lembrete diário do seu lugar na sociedade. Para mim, essa geringonça de feminilidade exagerada é apenas um pé no saco.

"Edward." Eu o chamo baixinho, e num instante ele aparece atrás de mim no reflexo do espelho.

Ele está principalmente vestido, faltando apenas seu paletó. Sua gravata branca pendurada no pescoço em uma promessa tentadora de gostosura vindo. Uma mão percorre o cabelo despenteado, e vejo o brilho das suas esmaltadas abotoaduras. _Olá, lindão. _

"Você poderia me ajudar com os cordões? Fiz o máximo possível sozinha, e precisa ser um pouco mais apertado para a saia se ajustar..."

Minha voz diminui um pouco quando vejo sua expressão mudar de leve curiosidade para luxúria interna quando seus olhos captam meu reflexo, demorando-se brevemente sobre meus ombros e a clavícula e se deslocando para baixo.

_Huh. Vestimenta antiquada, machista, você pode ter alguma utilidade, afinal._

Eu olho no espelho e tento ver o que ele está vendo, e tenho que admitir que há algo extraordinariamente erótico sobre o efeito combinado da minha pele pálida enrubescida e da roupa de baixo do período eduardiano*****. Pareço estar à beira de arrebentar a maldita coisa e, isso de alguma forma faz minha clivagem relativamente mediana parecer muito mais generosa do que realmente é. A renda na borda superior do espartilho mal esconde os meus mamilos, e se você olhar muito de perto, pode ver um pouco da aréola pêssego pálida através do padrão de renda.

_*Eduardiano: relativo ao reinado de Edward IV, rei da Inglaterra._

Edward olha de _muito_ perto.

"Eu, ah, só preciso de um centímetro, ou algo assim." Eu consigo dizer em voz vacilante. "Você pode dar apenas um puxãozinho?"

"Não temos que sair logo?" Ele pergunta, ignorando os cordões que estou segurando para ele meio sem jeito nas minhas costas. "Apesar de, já que você falou... mais um centímetro certamente faria o truque".

Tenho certeza que ele não está falando sobre conseguir abotoar minha saia.

Suas mãos deslizam para cima dos meus braços nus e ao longo dos meus ombros gentilmente acariciando a pele sobre a minha clavícula e arrastando ao longo da curva exagerada dos meus seios. Minha respiração engata quando aqueles dedos mágicos mergulham sob a renda para gentilmente provocar meus mamilos. Seu toque delicado e direto envia uma onda de desejo direto através de mim, como se houvesse algum tipo de eletricidade conectando diretamente tudo que é rosa e sensível. A parte de trás da minha cabeça bate no seu ombro e um pequeno gemido escapa enquanto eu estou lutando para reunir meus pensamentos por algum motivo.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Ele exige, e é melhor que seja bom porque seus dedos são absolutamente _pornográficos_, e eu só quero vê-lo tocar-me tanto tempo quanto possível.

Arrasto meus olhos da maravilha das suas mãos sobre mim para encontrar seus olhos observando os meus com tamanha intensidade que parece improvável que o espelho não seja danificado do ricochete. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas e eu tento lembrar por que eu estou em um traje, além da promissora, ainda que acidental, situação acontecendo no momento.

_Jesus, Edward, nós temos que sair em cerca de quinze minutos e você escolhe_ agora _para explodir?_ Viro minha cabeça para tentar lembrá-lo, mas encontro-me ficando mais que um pouco perdida em seus olhos cobiçando e respiração doce. Eu realmente deveria dizer alguma coisa agora.

O ar carregado entre nós desaparece lentamente, e a bela boca de Edward é a única coisa que eu sei enquanto seus lábios se mexem nos meus no lugar de formar palavras, e sua respiração torna-se a minha também. O choque escorregadio da sua língua dentro da minha boca mal me impede de deixar a tontura me derrubar. Eu me afasto e tomo uma respiração profunda e neutra.

"Ah, hora do intervalo, Edward?" Eu pergunto, tentando lembrar o que eu ia perguntar a ele.

Tenho certeza de que era importante. Algo sobre o mau momento... e eu suspiro enquanto seus lábios escovam meus ombros e começam a viajar até meu pescoço, àquele ponto. Aquele ponto maravilhoso e mágico que me faz esquecer meu nome e me faz sentir como se a minha pele fosse composta por mil borboletas tremendo que podem decolar a qualquer momento. Ele se inclina mais para perto de mim, e eu sinto sua ereção através das suas calças e contra a minha saia, a inclinação das minhas costas, minhas mãos segurando cordões. Ele geme e aperta-se totalmente em minhas mãos, e eu exploro a situação através da textura mágica da sua calça do concerto. _Concerto. Certo._

"Concerto." Murmuro, começando a lembrar. "Nós temos que ir ao museu. Juro que há alguma razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui, mas eu não me lembro".

"Poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com isso?" Ele pergunta, suas mãos deslizando de debaixo do meu espartilho - _desculpe, mamilos_ – para as minhas costas para cobrir as minhas mãos explorando, ainda segurando os cordões.

Eu relutantemente deixo ir - _desculpe, mãos_ - e ele cautelosamente pega os cordões.

"Apenas um centímetro?" Ele respira no meu ouvido, e eu aceno com a cabeça, concordando com tudo o que ele poderia eventualmente dizer com isso.

Lentamente, ele puxa a corda, e vejo a ligeira transformação no espelho, minha cintura estreitando levemente enquanto o topo dos meus seios empurra para cima e para fora em outro grau improvável. Os olhos de Edward arregalam pela mesma margem, e me pergunto por que as mulheres alguma vez pararam de usar essas coisas. Bem, pelo menos na cama.

"Você consegue respirar?" Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa um pouco, mas ainda olhando.

Tomo um fôlego experimental e o solto usando meu exercício favorito de cantora. Tomo outro e canto uma nota aleatória alta, segurando-a enquanto eu posso.

"Surpreendentemente bem." Eu digo, lembrando-me de agradecer Magda da próxima vez que eu a vir. Profusamente.

Ele desliza o pálido corpete lilás do meu vestido sobre meus braços, e rapidamente prende os muitos botões na parte de trás. Enquanto ele está fazendo isso eu olho no saco de acessórios que veio com a fantasia, e pesco algumas jóias de imitação de diamante bem exagerada. As mãos de Edward ainda estão em mim quando eu procuro desajeitadamente o fecho do colar.

"Eu tenho algo muito melhor." Ele sussurra. "Quer experimentar?"

Eu concordo, pensando que seu tom de voz é um pouco pesado para a ocasião.

Ele confirma minhas suspeitas quando me leva a uma caixa de madeira esculpida primorosamente em uma das suas estantes. É assustador ver a caixa que Carlisle tirou do quarto da mãe de Edward quando ele o ajudou a reivindicar a sua herança de direito. Ele a abre com uma antiga, mas polida, chave, e vejo a coleção relativamente impressionante de jóias para o tamanho da caixa. Ele a coloca no chão em frente ao piano e se ajoelha na frente dele, batendo no banco para eu me sentar. Eu não quero estragar o vestido, então tomo o assento.

"Eu espero que você não se importe." Ele diz suavemente. "Eu dei alguns brincos a Esme. Ela tem sido como uma mãe para mim, e eu queria que ela os tivesse. O restante pertence a você".

"A mim?" Eu pergunto, perplexa. "É muito, Edward." Balanço minha cabeça um pouco, até captar a pergunta em seus olhos.

"Você não vai querer para sempre?" Ele desafia, me encarando intensamente.

"Eu quero _você_ para sempre." Esclareço. "Eu nunca me importei com essas coisas".

"Bem." Ele argumenta, beijando-me suavemente, "Você precisa de jóias para usar com este vestido. Não é a última vez que você vai precisar delas também, dada a sua escolha de profissão. Acontece de eu ter jóias, e você _me_ ter. Portanto, você tem as jóias. Não é como se eu pudesse usar qualquer uma delas".

Nisto ele equilibra um pente elaborado de jóias em seu cabelo selvagem, e eu rio.

"Aqui." Ele diz, gentilmente prendendo-o atrás da minha orelha com um movimento suave da sua mão. Ele acaricia o meu cabelo e me dá um olhar sonhador, satisfeito. "Muito melhor em você".

"Tudo bem então." Eu respondo. "Mas parece um pouco estranho usar algo tão precioso. E se eu perdê-lo?"

"É seu para perder." Ele dá de ombros, decorando as minhas orelhas com ametistas. "Você é a coisa mais preciosa neste quarto".

Reviro meus olhos, e ele ri baixinho, claramente divertido com o meu embaraço.

"Já acabou?" Eu pergunto, imaginando se ele vai me fazer usar todos os itens da caixa de uma vez quando ele pega uma pequena caixa de veludo.

"Quase." Ele diz suavemente. "Só mais uma coisa".

Agora eu percebo que _esgueirar-se _tem nos manobrado, então ele está em um joelho na minha frente, parecendo todo devastadoramente lindo e abotoaduras perfeitas. Esta é uma clara exploração da minha fraqueza, mas eu ainda sugo minha respiração em clara apreensão quanto ele produz o antigo anel e pega a minha mão. Eu não posso evitar o medo de chegar aos meus olhos, e ele percebe, mas não se abala.

"Naqueles tempos, eu estaria falando com o seu pai primeiro." Ele diz com um sorriso apreensivo. "Mas provavelmente eu estou em apuros o suficiente como está. Eu sei que os jovens hoje em dia deveriam levar uma eternidade para algum dia pensar em fazer isso, mas eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que isso não passou pela minha mente".

Ele parece tão vulnerável e esperançoso que chega a ser impressionante, quanto poder eu tenho sobre essa criatura maravilhosa neste momento. Eu sinto que eu poderia quebrá-lo com a menor palavra.

"Isso é importante para você, não é?" Pergunto, procurando seus olhos.

"Sim." Ele admite, buscando o mesmo cuidado. "Mas eu não quero que você diga sim só porque é importante para mim. Se você realmente tem dúvidas-" Ele corta com um olhar angustiado ao anel.

"Eu não tenho quaisquer dúvidas sobre você." Eu digo, acariciando seu rosto até que ele olha para mim novamente. "Não tenho dúvidas sobre _nós_. O único medo que tenho é o mesmo medo que você receberia de qualquer pessoa com pais divorciados, eu acho. A palavra 'casamento' me assusta completamente, é verdade. Mas isso tem mais a ver com Charlie e Renée e ser tão jovem quanto eles eram quando se casaram. A idéia de estar com você para sempre nem remotamente me assusta, em nada. Para ser justa, você não me fez realmente uma pergunta".

"Verdade." Ele diz, pensando sobre isso por um momento. "Você pode dizer sim para sempre então? Verdadeiramente minha, e eu seu?"

"Eu já disse a você isso quando eu disse que eu te amo, isso não mudaria, nem nunca." Eu o lembro com um sorriso genuíno, sem qualquer receio. "E eu te amo. Mas você pode considerar isto um 'sim' oficial, se você quiser".

Em um movimento ele desliza o anel no meu dedo e me faz rodopiar no ar. Quando ele me beija é cheio de inocência e êxtase, e desta vez eu não sinto tonturas, apesar do mundo girando ao nosso redor. Tudo o que vejo é Edward.

"Vamos." Eu rio, sentindo toda a força da sua alegria radiante. "Alice vai nos matar se nós não estivermos lá em dez minutos".

"É tudo culpa dela, pedindo a você para usar esta fantasia incrível." Ele ri, estabelecendo-me para baixo levemente.

"Como assim?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

"Eu não estava pensando em fazer isso por semanas." Ele admite, traçando a pele abaixo da ampla gola quadrada da minha roupa. Há uma diferença sutil em seu toque, embora seja tão suave como antes. "Mas eu simplesmente não podia esperar mais".

**~oЖo~**

Conseguimos chegar ao museu em tempo recorde, mal cruzando a porta da frente um minuto além do horário que Alice nos pediu para chegar. O museu, que foi originalmente construído como uma mansão durante o final de 1800, foi iluminado nesta noite usando apenas as lamparinas originais e a iluminação inteligentemente rebaixada, o que traz os detalhes em cada obra de arte. Devido a uma diferença sutil entre o teto e a parede, a iluminação não parece sequer ter uma fonte. É quase como se cada quadro fosse simplesmente iluminado por conta própria, como uma pequena lua, ou estrelas. Estudantes em vestidos do concerto estão ajustando cadeiras dobráveis de mogno, e algumas velas brilham no pódio da palestra.

"Uau." Eu respiro, oprimida pela mudança na atmosfera. "Eu me sinto como se tivesse viajado no tempo".

"É impressionante. Tudo está exatamente como eu me lembro, talvez até mais antigo." Edward concorda, ajeitando sua gravata borboleta branca. "Até mesmo as cadeiras para o público parecem autênticas".

"Elas são, tudo é!" Alice confirma presunçosamente quando aparece em torno de um canto, parecendo uma figurante em um filme de Merchant Ivory. "É por isso que escolhemos este local para esta palestra em particular. Queríamos fazer todo o possível para criar a ilusão de um tipo muito diferente de experiência musical. Eu gostaria de poder fazer o aparelho de som completamente invisível, mas a cortina tem que fazer isso. Pelo menos a câmera é quase totalmente silenciosa".

"Edward, você pode afinar os pianos, por acaso?" Ela pergunta. "Eu juro que o E4 sobre o cravo está plano por, pelo menos, vinte centavos".

"Claro, mas meu kit está no carro." Edward parece um pouco surpreso quando ela produz uma bolsa de couro e abre para revelar um conjunto de maioria de ferramentas longas e magras. "Ou eu posso usar as suas".

"Estranho." Eu digo, espiando o kit. "Eu não sabia que você poderia fazer isso".

"Com tantas teclas como eu quebrei, é melhor eu saber tudo isso e muito mais." Ele murmura sob sua respiração - mas não o suficiente baixo, aparentemente, já que vejo as sobrancelhas de Alice atirarem para cima.

O rosto de Edward parece quase calmo demais, mas eu tenho certeza que ele está consciente da curiosidade de Alice agora, embora nunca falássemos sobre isso. Ele mencionou mais de uma vez que ela é conhecida por falar demais, e a leitura da mente dela pode ser muito semelhante a descer pelo buraco do coelho.

"Vale a pena estar preparada." Alice diz, dando-me um olhar significativo enquanto me leva para o banheiro das mulheres.

"Sutil." Eu digo. "Falando nisso, obrigada pelo pequeno presente que você deixou na minha bolsa no domingo. Estriada, para o meu prazer?"

"Você sabe o que não é sutil, Bella?" Ela bufa. "Bebês. Bebês são provavelmente as coisas menos sutis do planeta. Embora eu ouça que o aborto também não é muito sutil. Também não é ter que escolher entre ter um ou outro. Adoção seria o mais sutil, mas você ainda tem o momento não sutil quando um gigante de 4 quilos-"

"Eu entendo, eu entendi. Mensagem recebida." Eu interrompo enquanto ela trabalha a parte da frente do meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, faz uma mágica louca e começa a trabalhar em grampos para formar o início do mesmo tipo de coque no alto da cabeça que ela está usando também. É muito lisonjeiro para suas feições delicadas. "Você aprendeu como fazer este penteado apenas para essa palestra?"

"Você está brincando?" Ela bufa, escovando a parte de trás do meu cabelo com uma pá. "Não, eu aprendi isso logo após ver o filme _Em Algum Lugar__ do Passado_. Esta palestra só me deu uma desculpa para usá-lo. Aqui, agora para este lindo pente, e _voilà_*****".

_*Voilà: é uma expressão francesa, de satisfação ou sucesso._

Ela segura a minha mão por um momento, olhando para o anel, e depois para os meus brincos e, finalmente, de volta ao anel.

"Vocês arrombaram um banco em seu caminho até aqui?" Ela pergunta, "Ou Edward simplesmente não ostenta sua riqueza?"

"Eles pertenciam à mãe de Edward." Eu digo, ainda pensando em Elizabeth, que teria se sentido em casa neste ambiente. "Sua mãe biológica, eu quero dizer. Antes de ela morrer".

"A mãe de Edward morreu jovem?" Ela pergunta, enchendo os olhos de compaixão. "Seria a mesma coisa que Edward tem?"

"Eu te disse, eu não vou falar sobre isso." Eu digo, começando a entender como muitas pessoas acham seus irmãos irritantes.

"Desculpe." Ela diz, e eu quase acredito nela. "Caramba, Bella. Você tem uma sorte estranha. Todas essas grandes coisas acontecem para você tão rápido, mas a que preço, hein?"

"Você é muito perspicaz." Suspiro. Alice é uma mulher brilhante e curiosa. Estou começando a me preocupar sobre como lidar com ela.

"Bem, se você algum dia mudar de idéia e quiser falar sobre isso, eu estou aqui".

"Obrigada, Alice." Eu digo, e realmente quero dizer isso. Impulsivamente eu a abraço. "Posso ajudar com alguma arrumação?"

"Quer distribuir os panfletos da programação?"

"É isso aí." Eu digo, então nó seguimos para o museu.

A palestra acaba por ser mais um concerto fascinante, com Jasper dando a cada um dos instrumentos anteriores mais uma biografia do que uma história seca. Começo a perceber como eu sou sortuda por ter encontrado alguém como ele para a tutoria. Ele tem esse dom de explicar as coisas de uma maneira que faz tudo parecer interessante e relevante, e então ele se vira e conecta idéias em maneiras que você nunca pensaria em conectá-las. Cada era tem uma pequena apresentação feita por colegas estudantes com fantasias tocando instrumentos do período. Entre o edifício, a minha roupa, e a música, é incrivelmente fácil de me imaginar em outro lugar e tempo.

A certa altura, durante uma das partes faladas da palestra, o telefone celular de alguém se apaga, e todos nas primeiras fileiras se remexem um pouco. Jasper leva tudo na esportiva, provocando o homem enquanto ele silencia seu telefone com um improviso sobre as tecnologias modernas e o ritmo da vida. Eu posso imaginar outras pessoas ficando perturbadas e com raiva, ou simplesmente ignorando a interrupção, mas Jasper simplesmente a inclui em sua palestra e faz o cara parecer ser um exemplo inesperado ilustrando seu ponto.

Quando é hora do nosso conjunto, que é o último da noite e o exemplo crucial da mudança para os instrumentos modernos, estou bastante feliz por ter escolhido cantar duas peças que eu tinha memorizado por meses, em vez da nova de Duparc. Entre sentir-me ansiosa sobre a ópera, a antecipação de ver a família de vampiros de Edward - provavelmente este fim de semana - e toda a emoção do planejamento para viver na Itália no próximo semestre, eu não acho que eu poderia agüentar mais pressão. Enquanto o Duparc tinha sido memorizado para minha lição, não foi bem resolvido na minha voz ainda, e eu quero realmente levar algum tempo com ele. Em vez disso, estamos apresentando duas peças de Schubert do semestre passado.

Primeiro, Edward senta ao fortepiano atrás de mim e, na minha indicação, começa a paixão contida de _Ständchen_. Eu já estou na minha coluna, sentindo a estrutura da canção quase arquitetonicamente, como se fosse uma escada que estou subindo - cuidadosa, contida, mas de pé firme. Esta é a primeira audiência que eu não encontrei composta inteiramente de outros músicos desde o início do ano letivo, e percebo a mudança na energia imediatamente. Há, naturalmente, alguns músicos aqui, incluindo o Dr. George e o resto dos apresentadores, mas essa palestra foi promovida principalmente para um público externo.

O público é grande para o local, mas não é imenso, cerca de três centenas de pessoas, ou algo assim. Quando eu me apresento para outros músicos, eu sinto a energia do público como crítica, nem positiva nem negativa, mas algo do qual eu tenho que proteger-me, a fim de me concentrar. Com os não músicos, é uma história completamente diferente. Essas pessoas prestam atenção, não tanto com um ouvido crítico, mas com o desejo de se divertir e impressionar. Apesar da quantidade habitual de medo do palco, uma vez que eu começasse, eu sempre sentiria uma onda de energia projetada de um público como este. Agora que estou firme na minha coluna, que a energia tem se intensificado, e eu sinto a coluna se expandir para incluir não só Edward e eu, mas todo o salão também.

Sinto-me enrubescida e agraciada com a intensidade dos aplausos após a primeira música, e eu me concentro novamente para _Gretchen am Spinnrade_ enquanto Edward muda para o piano moderno. Agora eu posso vê-lo enquanto eu canto, o que é sempre preferível, se distrair um pouco às vezes. Quando eu canto o ponto mais e mais alto da música, "Ach, sein Kuss", que significa "oh, seu beijo", eu sinto tanto dessa energia que parece ser muito, e eu troco um olhar com Edward carregado com todo o calor e a paixão do nosso beijo de mais cedo, multiplicado pelo número de pessoas no salão. Eu sinto, ao invés de ouvir - já que não posso ouvir nada além da minha própria voz alta neste momento - um suspiro coletivo da platéia.

Certa vez li que Janis Joplin comparava a apresentação com fazer amor com cada pessoa na platéia, e só agora eu entendo o que ela queria dizer. Eu sinto que estou em um cavalo não domado, selvagem, mas as rédeas estão firmemente nas minhas mãos. É assustador e incrivelmente sexy. A energia do público dobra ao meu redor como uma grande onda de lembranças, e eu fico paradoxalmente melancólica e aliviada quando a música chega ao fim. O público irrompe em aplausos de pé, a primeira e única vez da noite, e eu estou completamente envergonhada até que Jasper, vendo meu rosto, suavemente leva o restante dos músicos para compartilhar os aplausos. A mão de Edward desliza na minha, e eu fecho meus olhos alegremente ao sentir seus lábios frios sobre a minha bochecha em chamas.

"Você simplesmente é cheia de surpresas, irmãzinha." Jasper sussurra quando me abraça depois. "Você sentiu a emoção no salão? Eu não esperava esse tipo de presença de palco vindo de vocês dois".

"Nem eu." Eu admito, voltando-me para o Dr. George quando ele abre os braços para abraçar tanto Edward como eu, ao mesmo tempo.

"Meus tímidos tesouros..." Ele sussurra dramaticamente. "Espere até a sua voz realmente florescer. Meus tesouros. Nunca terminem o namoro".

**~o****Ж****o~**

"Incomoda você quando Dr. George fala sobre nós assim?" Pergunto mais tarde no apartamento de Edward, quando começo a tirar os grampos do meu cabelo. Luz de velas e Debussy preenchem os espaços entre nós, ambos dispostos a deixar o passado apenas deslizar para longe ainda.

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Edward murmura, tirando o pente do meu cabelo e recolocando-o na caixa de madeira. "Eu estava ansioso para esta noite".

"Ele é simplesmente tão... eu não sei." Eu digo, balançando a cabeça.

"Honesto." Edward responde. "Dr. George, por todos os segredos que ele guarda, e todas as suas ambições, raramente mente".

"A maioria das pessoas mente?" Eu pergunto, curiosa.

Isso é algo que ele raramente menciona em seus diários, pelo menos até onde eu li. Ele não pode escrever sobre isso livremente, caso alguém encontre e leia os diários, mas uma dica disso surge.

"A maioria das pessoas mente? Eu acho que sim." Ele diz, libertando o meu cabelo do resto dos grampos e jogando-o para fora em torno dos meus ombros. "Principalmente para si mesmas e para as pessoas que eles acham que pode prejudicá-los. As pessoas podem ser extremamente frágeis, na maneira como pensam sobre si mesmos".

A música muda para as cascatas suave da _Arabesque No. 1_ de Debussy.

"Você se lembra?" Ele pergunta suavemente, um sorriso tímido brincando nos cantos da sua boca.

"Claro que sim. Esta foi a música que você tocou para atrair-me debaixo do piano".

"Eu não fiz tal coisa!" Ele ri, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo. "Se alguma coisa, foi você. Eu só toquei o que me veio à mente quando você estava por perto".

"Estou feliz que você me atraiu." Eu brinco saudosamente. "Eu tinha uma paixão por você, mas eu estava muito intimidada para me aproximar até que você tocou isso. Então, eu simplesmente não consegui me conter".

"Eu conheço o sentimento." Ele murmura, correndo os dedos pelas minhas costas.

Sinto o corpete do meu vestido afrouxar, e as pontas dos dedos roçando a superfície da pele exposta recentemente como uma brisa gelada. Eu tremo e gemo quando a brisa se move ao redor para frente, o corpete agora escorregando pelos meus braços. Mãos de vampiros são mãos rápidas, e no momento que eu pego o corpete antes que ele caia no chão, a saia e a anágua do vestido caem no chão em ondas pálidas e onduladas.

"Isso fica." Ele diz, ajoelhando-se diante de mim e beijando meu anel. "Mas o resto sai. Tudo bem?"

"Está mais do que bem." Eu sussurro antes de curvar-me levemente para reivindicar a sua boca com a minha. "Eu sou sua, Edward. Sempre e somente sua".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele diz com fervor, subindo de volta até encontrar meu rosto, mãos e pescoço com beijos leves e rápidos. "Minha".

Ele envolve os braços em volta de mim em um abraço unido, tão apertado que rivaliza com o espartilho, e começa a beijar languidamente a ondulação dos meus seios onde eles ameaçam derramar sobre a crista de renda. Minhas mãos estão nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto, e seus braços liberam a mim e a roupa de baixo simultaneamente. Seus olhos parecem hipnotizados quando ele toma a visão de mim em apenas uma roupa íntima minúscula de seda branca. Ele parece totalmente extasiado quando desliza suavemente um dedo longo e elegante sobre a seda, parando apenas na borda superior, onde ele usa as duas mãos para deslizar suavemente a seda para baixo, descendo pelos meus joelhos trêmulos, acrescentando à piscina de roupas no chão. Seus olhos movimentam-se rapidamente, e ele me beija _lá_, enquanto meus joelhos finalmente cedem.

"Edward." Eu ofego, quando ele levanta-me na cama. "Você ainda está usando-"

"Meu terno de castidade?" Ele ri. "Algo me diz que não vai funcionar esta noite".

_Oh, inferno, sim._

"Permita-me, por favor." Eu pergunto, e começo a trabalhar para soltar sua gravata.

Minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu desabotôo sua camisa, mas eu nunca quis nada tanto na minha vida como eu quero Edward agora. Sinto seus olhos queimando dentro de mim e encontro o seu olhar, então o ataco com todo o desejo que senti durante a performance, abrindo a minha boca sobre a dele e deixando as minhas mãos explorarem a vastidão fria das suas costas, ombros, e músculos torneados. Seus braços apertam em volta de mim, e leva-me um tempo para perceber que ele está fazendo mais contenção do que abraçando.

"Desculpe." Eu digo sobre o seu ombro. "Eu apenas me deixei levar".

"_Você_ pode se deixar levar." Ele diz de modo arrependido, soltando-me. "Eu sou o único que tem que ser cuidadoso".

"O que você precisa que eu faça?" Eu pergunto, realmente perdida.

Eu me sento na cama, e percebo que estive mordendo meu lábio inferior quando ele estende a mão para acariciá-lo sempre tão suavemente. Ele não está respirando, então eu só espero. Ele tira suas abotoaduras e as coloca cintilando sobre o criado-mudo, dando-me um sorriso dissimulado quando ele me pega olhando para elas. Ele tira a camisa e eu olho suas costas, brilhante e pálida e prateada sob a luz amarelada das velas sobre o suporte. No momento em que ele se vira eu consegui entrar debaixo das cobertas, mais do que um pouco nervosa, se eu sou honesta sobre isso. Pareço reagir instintivamente o suficiente, contanto que ele esteja me tocando e beijando, mas esperando por ele recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo, eu sinto que estou simplesmente perdida. Eu me enterro debaixo das cobertas, vendo-o tirar as calças, imaginando o quão longe nós vamos fazer isso esta noite.

Eu desvio meus olhos quando ele sobe na cama e sinto-me tanto desapontada como aliviada quando sinto o algodão macio da sua boxer contra a minha perna.

"Nós não temos que fazer nada hoje à noite." Ele diz, levantando meu queixo. Eu olho nos olhos dele e vejo amor, só amor. É como se eu estivesse vagando por aí sem rumo e acabasse de encontrar a Estrela do Norte, e eu já não estou perdida, afinal. "Eu posso esperar o tempo que você quiser".

"Podemos apenas nos amassar por um tempo?" Eu peço. "E ver o que acontece a partir daí?"

Minha timidez momentânea desaparece rapidamente, em pequenos suspiros seguidos de gemidos e até mesmo o selvagem som ocasional de Edward. Nós lemos os corpos um do outro como mapas novos, com um monte de apalpadas e giros, e a ocasional risada nervosa.

_Suspiros, gemidos. _

Definitivamente ele age junto com a cautela, quase suave demais em seu toque, e eu encontro-me pressionando em suas mãos mais de uma vez para indicar a quantidade desejada de pressão. Eu coloco a mão dele onde preciso dela, e tremo quando a carne do seu polegar gera ondas de prazer estático. Quando as ondas se transformam em uma pulsação constante e explosão de calor liso, ele desliza primeiro um dedo dentro de mim, depois outro, e eu posso sentir-me apertar em torno dele em um ritmo acelerado. Meus olhos reviram e meu corpo empurra contra ele. Ele suga uma respiração através de seus dentes, tirando a sua mão enquanto minúsculos _eu te amo _enchem o ar, alguns em silêncio, alguns em sussurros suaves.

_Gemidos, rosnados._

Quando abro meus olhos, ele está me observando atentamente, e trilha seus dedos brilhantes primeiro pelo meu pescoço, depois com os nós dos seus dedos delicadamente escova um grande X de cada ombro para os mamilos opostos. Ele evita qualquer tipo de contato entre os dentes e minha pele, apesar da sua longa língua saltar para fora, provando a pele do pescoço e ombro, seguindo os padrões que ele fez. Puxo a sua cabeça e ele se move mais para baixo. Nós dois gememos quando sua língua circula um mamilo enquanto ele copia a ação com um dedo incrivelmente talentoso, de certa forma replicando a pressão com precisão. Eu pressiono nele, mas ele recua um pouco, alerta piscando em seus olhos.

_Sussurros, risadas, suspiros._

"Tentado?" Eu pergunto, me sentindo como Eva no jardim. Meu Adão, astuto como uma cobra, traça a linha diagonal do ombro esquerdo ao mamilo direito, com a língua.

"Você não faz idéia." Ele diz, a voz melosa e sedutora.

"Eu quero tentar." Eu digo timidamente, e enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele pergunta, com preocupação genuína, mas outra parte dele não mostra qualquer receio em nada quando pressiona contra a minha entrada através do tecido fino da sua boxer.

"Eu não tenho certeza que essa coisa vai caber." Eu admito. "Mas eu estou pronta".

"Isto é provavelmente uma boa idéia." Ele murmura, pegando uma familiar embalagem laminada do criado-mudo. "Embora eu esteja mais preocupado com o veneno do que qualquer outra coisa".

Longe do seu toque mesmo por um momento, eu sou uma estranha, para ele e para mim. Os lençóis em volta de mim enrolam como um casulo, e eu me pego pensando sobre lagartas e o que elas sonham de quando estão invisíveis e se transformando. Depois de algum ruído, ele volta e beija minha timidez embora até que sejamos Edward e Bella novamente. Enquanto ele paira, cuidadosamente para não colocar qualquer peso sobre mim, ele hesita, e seu rosto é sombreado de angústia e desespero.

"Eu não posso machucar você." Ele confessa, sentando de volta depois de um momento. "Por que tem que ser você a sentir dor?"

"Então eu vou fazer isso." Eu digo, beijando a preocupação entre seus olhos. "Fique apenas parado".

Mudamos de lugares e eu me abaixo para ele, dolorosamente, lentamente. Parece impossível, dada a quantidade de dor que estou sentindo, mas quando olho para baixo ele claramente não vai mais longe do que um centímetro, no máximo. Respiro fundo e apenas deixo o meu peso corporal afundar-me mais do que eu posso forçar sozinha. Eu mordo a mão de Edward para não gritar até meus dentes começarem a pulsar. Seus olhos parecem selvagens por um minuto e, por um momento, ele realmente se parece com o demônio que ele sempre diz ser.

"Está sentindo dor?" Ele pergunta, parecendo todo tipo de torturado.

"Eu não acho que a primeira vez é boa para qualquer mulher." Eu o lembro, enquanto pergunto-me se é possível que eu esteja fazendo isso completamente errado e apenas fazendo um novo buraco no meu corpo para nenhuma razão, afinal. "Então, eu estou simplesmente esperando ansiosa pela segunda vez".

Ele toma um fôlego para dizer alguma coisa quando ambos percebemos o nosso erro, ao mesmo tempo.

"Sangue." Eu sussurro sobre seu rosnado profundo.

Seu rosto muda sutilmente de humano para a besta selvagem e, pela primeira vez, estou realmente com medo dele. Suas narinas incendeiam enquanto suas mãos formam punhos apertados. Por puro impulso, eu pego um travesseiro e uso todas as minhas forças para sufocá-lo com ele. Quero dizer, não é como se ele _precisasse_ de ar. Suas mãos seguram as bordas e ele o rasga ao meio, enviando penas voando sobre a cama. Quando elas se estabelecem, estou aliviada ao ver Edward de volta ao normal, me encarando em choque, e cuspindo tufos. Ele parece meio ridículo, e eu começo a rir, apesar da dor e do medo retrocedendo.

"Melhor agora?" Eu pergunto, limpando as penas do seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Ganso... nojento..." Ele diz, cuspindo as penas. "Eu odeio gansos. Nunca pensei que ficaria grato por tal cheiro horrível." Ele admite, acariciando-me suavemente entre as pernas. "Isso foi uma suficiente, senão desagradável, distração. E você, melhor agora?"

"Não respire." Eu aviso, e começo a balançar delicadamente em cima dele.

A dor se aproxima de esmagadora, mas à beira disso há um indício de prazer, e tento me concentrar nisso. Piano vira guitarra espanhola, e eu não tenho certeza o que mais eu posso agüentar. Edward de repente nos rola, xingando enquanto empurra dentro de mim. É então que eu sinto a necessidade imperiosa de estar perto dele, e me envolvo em torno dele, sussurrando o conteúdo do meu coração.

"Eu nunca me senti tão inocente." Confesso. "É como se eu soubesse os segredos de todo mundo agora".

"Eu sinto que eu acabei de sair do inferno." Ele diz com seu fôlego restante.

Eu me banho em sal Epsom e água quente, enquanto ele troca os lençóis. Quando eu saio do banheiro sinto o cheiro de água sanitária, um pequeno preço a pagar. Edward abre uma janela e uma brisa fresca e doce esfria a minha pele úmida, até que eu esteja quase tão fria quanto Edward. Nós rastejamos sob os lençóis de novo, cuidadosamente dobrados um no outro.

A gentil escuridão nos envolve quando a última vela apaga, e com um suspiro final dizemos adeus ao nosso passado solitário. Enquanto ele canta, eu durmo, e nós somos um, nus e novos.

**~oЖo~**

Sexta-feira chega como um comboio desenfreado, e eu nunca estive mais feliz de conhecer Alice. Ela vibra e dá conselhos enquanto eu aplico a maquiagem. Todo o tempo eu estou tão nervosa que eu quero vomitar.

"Você pode esconder esse grande anel brilhante com algum curativo fosco se você não quiser tirá-lo." Ela diz, por uma vez não tão curiosa enquanto me dá uma abertura para compartilhar. "Embora virá-lo ajudaria também, é tão longo".

"Obrigada, Alice. Hey, como Jasper está indo agora que está quase tudo acabado?" Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto. "Ele está recebendo o tipo de resposta que ele queria?"

"Até aqui tudo bem, bate na madeira." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Há alguns burburinhos dignos, e dois dos quatro artigos definitivamente serão publicados. Se isso não aumentar suas chances de possuir um emprego excelente em uma faculdade decente na Califórnia, ou na Costa Leste, eu não sei o que vai. Eu estive olhando os vídeos das palestras, e alguns deles podem até ser comercializáveis, talvez como uma palestra de transferência eletrônica, ou uma coisa de ensino à distância, não tenho certeza ainda. Você e Edward estariam dispostos a assinar os formulários de liberação?"

"Claro que sim." Eu digo, imediatamente querendo me chutar.

Edward pode realmente fazer isso? Eu posso, já que eu estou pensando em me transformar? Se eu vou estar por aí tanto quando Edward, ou Carlisle, algum dia, não deveríamos tentar evitar qualquer tipo de publicidade em massa? Eu realmente deveria saber como tudo isso funciona antes de fazer algo irrevogavelmente estúpido.

"Você vai ser ótima, Bella." Alice diz pela décima vez, vendo a minha expressão preocupada. "Um pouco de nervosismo é um bom sinal. Você conhece a sua música, você não está coberta de abelhas, a fantasia se encaixa bem-"

Eu salto quando uma batida forte na porta do camarim a interrompe. Eu começo a levantar-me para atender, mas ela me empurra de volta na minha cadeira.

"Posso ajudá-las, _senhoritas_?" Ela indaga acidamente quando abre a porta apenas o suficiente para eu ver duas das minhas sopranos _favoritas _do outro lado.

Putaexplosão e sua serva nº 3 (cujo nome me escapa) tentam abrir a porta um pouco mais, mas a encontram surpreendentemente bem bloqueada pela minúscula Alice. A idéia delas até mesmo respirando o mesmo ar que ela me enfurece, e eu me levanto. Não tenho certeza do que eu vou fazer, mas se vai haver uma briga violentamente agressiva, estou dando suporte à minha garota. Alice não parece que precisa de alguma ajuda, no entanto. Ela parece ainda mais furiosa do que eu.

"Serena e Venka estão aqui?" Christine pergunta, esticando o pescoço para me dar a sua característica cara de puta. "Estamos aqui para dar flores a elas".

"Vocês não se preocuparam em ler a placa, ou vocês são tão analfabetas em Inglês como são com a música?" Alice pergunta, apontando para a placa na porta. "Aqui, deixe-me ler para você: Annike _barra _Madame Flora e Bella _barra_ Monica. Isso significa que Venka e Serena estão no outro camarim feminino, gênias".

"Você não tem que ser uma idiota tão estúpida, Alice Brandon." Christine bufa. "Só porque você untou a Tola-Bella aqui para você e o clube popular das crianças do seu marido não significa que você sabe alguma coisa sobre cantar. Ela é super-fodidamente-estimada".

"Oh, sério? Isso é engraçado." Alice diz com um riso amargo, "Porque enquanto você estava registrando suas desgraças invejosas no seu patético bloguezinho, 368 pessoas deram a ela uma ovação de pé no museu há duas noites".

"Há, eu sabia que ela lê meu blog." Christine irrita.

"Na verdade, eu não leio." Dou de ombros. "Alice e Jasper gostam de tirar sarro da sua gramática e erros de ortografia, no entanto. Eu acho que meio que ouvi sobre isso de segunda mão".

"Você sabe o quê?" Ela diz, ficando magenta. "Eu vou tornar a sua vida um inferno a partir de agora. Marque minhas palavras, você não estará de volta no próximo ano quando eu acabar com você".

"Você poderia muito bem não perder seu tempo." Alice diz docemente. "Porque Bella não estará aqui no próximo ano, de qualquer maneira. Você não ouviu? Ela conseguiu a bolsa em Volterra! Você sabe, aquela grande em que _eles_ pagam a _você _para estudar com os melhores professores de voz no mundo? Ou, neste caso, onde eles pagam _Bella_, não _você_".

Silêncio mortal.

"Você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo." Christine finalmente diz em uma voz profunda e assassina.

Eu ouço um sonoro assobio e a porta suavemente _clica _quando Alice a fecha firmemente.

"Dez, nove, oito..." Alice conta até que ouvimos uma batida de porta do outro lado do corredor e alguns gritos abafados.

"Eu estaria mentindo se eu não dissesse que isso foi doce como o inferno." Eu digo, enfiando meu celular e a carteira no bolso do meu short por baixo da saia do traje. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu estou deixando algo de valioso aqui agora".

"Sim, eu estou com você nessa, mas isso com certeza valeu a pena." Alice sorri. "Eu nunca vi ninguém com tanta raiva! Ela se parece com uma framboesa, toda inchada e vermelha de raiva!"

Eu verifico o meu traje de novo, e Alice está certa, ele se encaixa bem.

O espelho mostra-me como eu sou, certa para o papel de uma colegial jovem e ingênua brincando vestida bem e pronta para se apaixonar. Eu ainda posso ver o fantasma feliz da Vovó Swan, me olhando no espelho através dos meus próprios olhos. Eu me pergunto se eu parecerei com ela quando eu ficar velha, por um momento, até que eu me lembro que eu não estou pensando em ficar velha em nada.

"Faça a escolha." Eu posso ouvi-la falando sobre envelhecer. Eu me pergunto se ela teria feito a mesma escolha. O que ela teria feito em meu lugar?

"_Nos lugares_ para The Medium. _Nos lugares_ para The Medium." A voz do supervisor de palco toca pelo interfone, e meu tempo se esgota.

Fiel à sua palavra, Alice leva-me diretamente para fora da cortina do palco e me conduz com um tapinha na bunda. Minha ansiedade chega ao máximo quando encontro o meu lugar e, por um breve instante, eu só quero pedir desculpas a todos pelo mal entendido e voltar correndo para casa. Eu olho ao redor em pânico e vejo Alice nos bastidores, dando-me os polegares para cima.

Edward toca a pequena introdução, e eu sorrio, sentindo-me confortada pela sua presença palpável, e o tempo começa a arrastar e fluir naquela estranha forma enquanto sou puxada para a sua coluna. Sento-me no meu lugar, e as cortinas se abrem. As luzes do palco me cegam momentaneamente, mas eu ainda posso sentir a presença do público. Eu sempre consigo ver Edward na minha visão periférica, mas não me atrevo a olhar para ele. Quando eu começo a cantar eu sinto Bella desaparecer e as trevas perigosas da história de Monica deslizam sobre mim como um nevoeiro.

Por tudo o que eu pensei que Leo era um bom ator nos ensaios, ele é algo totalmente diferente no palco. Ele não é mais Leo, ele é Toby, seu personagem. Ele é tão convincente que é muito mais fácil para eu cantar ao longo do que nos ensaios. Dentro de momentos da abertura da cortina eu me sinto como se estivesse em um apartamento sujo, brincando de me arrumar, sentindo-me completamente inocente e livre. As luzes brilhantes do palco tornam mais fácil para eu ignorar o público, ou, pelo menos, evitar olhar para eles. Mesmo se eu olhar para fora, não vejo nada além das luzes brilhantes. Minha conexão com Edward surpreendentemente me ajuda a me perder no papel, em vez de me lembrar que eu estou fazendo algo tão estranho como cantar em vez de apenas falar. Ele e eu estamos tão conectados que a mudança do seu tempo se torna a minha, como se fôssemos gansos em formação, ou golfinhos, e nós nunca lutamos um contra o outro. Eu sei que estou sendo mimada por uma produção que geralmente usa o piano, ao invés de uma pequena orquestra.

Por todo o tempo que eu estive preocupada e me preparando para esta noite, não é tão excitante quanto tinha sido cantar algumas canções para a palestra de Jasper apenas duas noites atrás. Eu não consigo explicar direito, mas há uma diferença na maneira como vejo o público. É uma interação completamente diferente, é claro. Não havia nenhuma luz brilhante no museu, e era meu trabalho olhar para eles, enquanto que esta noite isso seria apenas uma atuação ruim. Também acho um pouco irritante trabalhar com alguém além de Edward. Leo e Annike têm presença de palco natural, e eles não interferem com a obtenção na coluna, pois eles têm suas próprias. Annike, interpretando a abusiva Madame Flora, na verdade meio que me assusta algumas vezes. Nós atravessamos os movimentos tantas vezes nos ensaios que bater a minha marca não parece encenado, mas simplesmente parece que estou presa revivendo esta memória intensa da juventude.

Mas toda vez que eu tenho que interagir com o resto do elenco no palco, eu sinto uma espécie de desconexão, não realmente da minha coluna, mas das deles. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eles não chegam nem perto de realmente se tornar seus personagens. Robbie é Robbie, Venka é uma puta diabólica, e eu não posso mais pensar neles como Sr. e Sra. Gobineau que eu posso imaginar Charlie tocando a parte de Julia Roberts em _Uma Linda Mulher_. Toda vez que eles entram no palco é um pouco chocante, e eu me esforço para permanecer no personagem. Somente durante as minhas árias eu alguma vez me aproximo desse tipo de foco e intensidade.

Quando eu canto _Waltz de Monica_, tenho 14 anos novamente, uma criança no corpo de uma mulher, interpretando o amor. Leo parece tão esmagado e desanimado que eu realmente tento confortá-lo. Neste ponto, estamos tão perto do piano que eu me encontro praticamente debaixo dele. Quando eu canto a linha final da canção, _Toby, eu quero que você saiba que você tem a voz mais bonita do mundo,_ eu sinto tanto carinho fraternal por ele que eu quase imagino o rosto de Jacob, em vez de Leo, e quando a nota alta flutua tão docemente e inocentemente como o balão de uma criança, eu descanso minha cabeça contra a dele, sentindo-me serena. Uma onda de aplausos entusiasmados me apanha desprevenida, mas eu sou capaz de segurar o meu lugar até a próxima dica. Cantar _O Cisne Negro _com Annike vai tão bem, e eu me pego pensando em Renée o tempo todo. Quando Toby leva um tiro, eu passo mal, e não tenho que fingir as lágrimas.

Aplausos trovejam enquanto eu sorrio de alívio. Eu mal me lembro de fazer uma reverência até que as luzes da casa acendem e estou chocada ao ver quantas pessoas estão na platéia - quase o dobro do desempenho de quarta-feira. Eu vejo os rostos do meu pai e Billy, na frente e centro, sorrindo e aplaudindo. Estou um pouco decepcionada que Jake não está com eles, mas eu mal posso culpá-lo após o resumido e-mail que ele enviou sobre a visita do meu pai. Fico feliz em saber que ele está saindo com uma garota. Talvez em breve possamos ser amigos novamente, eu penso tristemente. Arrisco um pequeno aceno para eles e ouço o assobio surpreendentemente alto de Billy.

"Você poderia ouvir se os seus pais vieram?" Pergunto a Edward enquanto saímos do palco, e ele balança a cabeça.

"Eu estava focado no maestro." Ele diz. "Com essa quantidade de pessoas torna-se necessário desligar de quase tudo".

"Você foi ótima!" Alice abraça-me forte quando chegamos a ela. "Eu odeio ser estraga-prazer, mas, Edward, você poderia dar-me uma carona para casa enquanto Bella recebe seus dedicados fãs? Eu gostaria de verificar as fitas da palestra de hoje à noite antes de dormir, e Jasper provavelmente ainda está fora celebrando. Eu ligaria para ele, mas eu nunca consigo um sinal neste edifício, mesmo que ele pudesse me ouvir".

"Claro, Alice." Ele diz, e volta-se para beijar-me na testa. "Estarei de volta antes que você perceba".

Eu sigo Annike para o corredor onde nós somos obrigados a encontrar os membros da platéia, e o encontramos já lotado. A grande maioria das pessoas parece estar empurrando para vir em minha direção, mas uma vez perto eles mantêm uma distância respeitosa. Estranhos totais me olham ansiosamente, como se me conhecessem por toda a sua vida. É realmente estranho, mas posso dizer que eles querem dizer também e estão felizes, então eu tento relaxar e apenas dizer _obrigada_ quando dizem coisas agradáveis para mim. Annike e Toby são muito melhores nisso do que eu, simplesmente conversando e rindo como se eles conhecessem todos.

Quando a fila se move, eu vejo alguns rostos familiares, e suspiro com alegria genuína.

"Obrigada, papai." Sorrio quando ele desastradamente oferece-me um pequeno buquê de margaridas.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bells." Ele diz com a voz rouca, e prende as minhas mãos por um momento.

"Onde está aquele seu jovem rapaz?" Billy pergunta curiosamente.

"Ele está levando uma amiga para casa, mas ele vai voltar em breve, se vocês quiserem ficar por perto." Eu digo, esperando que ele não vá querer esperar tanto tempo. "Onde está o seu jovem rapaz?"

"Provavelmente comendo na casa dos pais da namorada e em casa." Ele responde. "Ela é louca por ele".

"Dê a ele um abraço por mim?" Eu pergunto, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Ele fareja-me e tosse.

"O seu perfume é um pouco doce demais para mim." Ele diz sem rodeios. "Deve ser popular, tivemos que mudar de lugar porque alguém estava usando o mesmo tipo. Eu não sei como isso pode cheirar bem para alguém".

Eu não estou usando perfume e, por um segundo, eu acho que ele poderia estar sentindo o cheiro do meu shampoo, mas é apenas o mesmo material barato com cheiro de fruta que eu sempre usei. Eu também poderia ter o mesmo cheiro de Edward, o que significaria que alguns dos seus familiares poderiam ter vindo como uma surpresa.

"Bem, nós temos um longo caminho de volta." Charlie anuncia, seu sorriso tão largo que até mesmo seu bigode parece estar sorrindo. "Com certeza foi bom vê-la cantar esta noite Bells. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso".

Quando eles desaparecem ao virar a esquina, eu notei que a multidão diluiu consideravelmente. Isto é quando eu vejo o casal sobrenaturalmente bonito na parte de trás da fila. Eu sorrio, pensando como é fácil agora para eu dizer quem é humano e quem é vampiro. Eles são tão requintados, e a forma como se movem! Em comparação, todos os seres humanos parecem estranhos e irregulares. Passando tanto tempo com Edward, eu reconheço a qualidade sobrenatural da sua quietude e a graça dos seus movimentos felinos à medida que eles se aproximam. Eu não sei se é a vertigem de um desempenho decente, ou o alívio de tudo ter terminado, mas nem sequer remotamente ocorre para eu estar nervosa em conhecê-los.

"Isabella... Bella." A beleza da sua voz me surpreende quando a mão fria dele aperta a minha. "Eu tenho visto o seu lindo rosto e ouvido a sua linda voz, mas devo dizer que há algo verdadeiramente especial sobre você pessoalmente".

Ele dá à minha mão um pequeno aperto delicado e mantém por muito mais tempo do que eu esperava. Ele olha fixamente em meus olhos e eu começo a ficar um pouco desconfortável. Eu me pergunto se isso é uma coisa européia, e percebo que vou ter que me acostumar com isso em Volterra. Ele olha para mim como se eu tivesse esquecido minhas falas. Oh Deus, ele falou comigo e eu apenas estive completamente silenciosa.

"Obrigada." Eu digo brilhantemente. Eu tento mascarar o meu embaraço com um sorriso.

"Perdoe-me, Isabella." Ele diz, oferecendo-me um buquê de orquídeas vermelhas e algumas pequenas flores irregulares roxas que eu não reconheço. Estou contente com a desculpa de tirar a minha mão, e minha respiração engata quando a frieza do seu toque flui através de mim como a água indesejável. "Eu simplesmente estive tão ansioso para conhecê-la que eu esqueci as minhas boas maneiras. Meu amor por ópera às vezes supera o meu melhor juízo, e estou achando que você é um caso muito excepcional".

De alguma maneira eu mantenho o sorriso no meu rosto, enquanto todo sinal de alerta na minha cabeça diz-me para mentir, manter a calma e fazer algo para que eu possa sair de lá.

"Que lindas flores!" Exclamo, enterrando meu rosto nelas.

"Infelizmente, minha jovem amiga aqui não aprecia ópera como eu." Ele confidencia como se eu fosse uma velha amiga. Seu sotaque soa realmente estranho, não é bem o italiano, mas muito próximo a isso. No entanto, seu sotaque inglês é preciso, aristocrático. "Talvez ela ache que você é excepcional também. Jane, venha aqui e conheça Isabella. Você vai achá-la… excepcional?"

A vampira em uma inspeção mais próxima parece mais jovem, na faixa etária dos 13 ou 14 anos. Quem sabe quanto tempo ela está congelada assim. Ela se aproxima num sussurro de seda, olhando-me com vertiginosa especulação.

"Aqui, em público, Aro?" Ela diz com um ar de puro deleite. "Tem certeza?"

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Segundo a autora, esse seria um cap. de muitos acontecimentos… e realmente foi! A apresentação na palestra de Jasper, a primeira vez deles e agora a aparição de Aro e Jane... como será que Edward vai reagir a essa visita inesperada?_

_Lembrem-se, só posto o próximo cap. se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews! E garanto que vc's querem saber o desenrolar desse encontro..._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_****__**


	22. V

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* (Um arranjo incomum de) Rimsky Korsikov, _Flight of the Bumble Bee_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =cdGwOmijRJ4

* Fatboy Slim, _Right Here, Right Now: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ub747pprmJ8

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – V**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_"Infelizmente, minha jovem amiga aqui não aprecia ópera como eu." Ele confidencia como se eu fosse uma velha amiga. Seu sotaque soa realmente estranho, não é bem o italiano, mas muito próximo a isso. No entanto, seu sotaque inglês é preciso, aristocrático. "Talvez ela ache que você é excepcional também. Jane, venha aqui e conheça Isabella. Você vai achá-la… excepcional?"_

_A vampira em uma inspeção mais próxima parece mais jovem, na faixa etária dos 13 ou 14 anos. Quem sabe quanto tempo ela está congelada assim. Ela se aproxima num sussurro de seda, olhando-me com vertiginosa especulação._

_"Aqui, em público, Aro?" Ela diz com um ar de puro deleite. "Tem certeza?"_

"Sim, sim, vá em frente, se você puder." Ele diz, erguendo a cabeça apreciativamente. "Mas acho que você ficará desapontada. Vamos descobrir com certeza depois, mas um pequeno teste não vai doer".

Ela apenas fica parada lá, sorrindo para mim, como se eu fosse a coisa mais divertida que ela já tivesse visto na vida. É realmente apavorante, e eu acho que seria mesmo se ela não fosse uma vampira adolescente. Lembro de um velho filme preto e branco chamado _A Tara Maldita__*****__,_ em que essa menina loira bonitinha era legal até que dá alguma coisa nela e então ela fica louca e mata todo mundo, indo depois pular corda. Jane bem que poderia ser parte de uma sequência, _A Tara Maldita: A Eterna Puberdade Vampírica._

_* __A Tara Maldita__: filme de 1956. __Christine parece ter a vida perfeita: um lar adorável, um marido carinhoso e uma filha perfeita, Rhoda. Na realidade, porém, Rhoda está longe de ser perfeita, e sua moral totalmente deformada entra em jogo após um acidente mortal com um de seus colegas durante um piquenique da escola._

Sem saber o que fazer e não querendo irritá-los, eu decidi só... sorrir de volta.

Péssima idéia, aparentemente. Ela faz uma carranca para mim. Assusta, mas não é tão apavorante.

"Desculpe, Jane, eu deveria dizer alguma coisa?" Pergunto. Um punhado de gente se arrasta pelos corredores separando os vampiros e eu.

"Não se preocupe com Jane agora." Ele diz com um sorriso divertido e aponta o programa da ópera, aberto nas pequenas biografias do elenco. "Vamos falar sobre isto: o compositor, Menotti. Nome perfeitamente italiano, mas esta música? Não, isto não é música italiana. Música italiana está acima de tudo que é belo. Por que ele insiste em fazer esse barulho tão desagradável?"

Inacreditável.

Olho para as páginas cor de creme de papel barato que listam pequenas biografias e imagens de rostos de cada membro do elenco, incluindo Edward e Dr. Adana. Quando Aro revela _precisamente _por que ele não é um fã da música de Menotti, apenas continuo olhando as imagens, tentando clarear minha cabeça. Eu estava tão chateada quando essa foto foi tirada, e agora eu faria qualquer coisa para estar lá de novo. E Edward... eu sei que há algum tipo de regra a respeito de ficar longe dos noticiários, longe da publicidade. Com certeza ele não vai ficar com problemas por aparecer em uma pequena produção universitária, não é?

_Onde diabos __você está, Edward? _

A essa hora, ele e Alice devem estar chegando ao apartamento dela, e ele voltará logo.

_Relax__e. Simplesmente relaxe. Aro parece gostar de conversar. _

"E, Isabella, você tem 19 anos, certo?" Ele pergunta, não esperando realmente minha confirmação. Acho que ele sabe exatamente quantos anos eu tenho, pelo fato de escolher pessoalmente todos os bolsistas de Volterra, de acordo com Edward. "Você tem uma ótima voz, uma presença maravilhosa de palco".

"Obrigada." Eu digo, percebendo alarmada que não há muitas pessoas no lobby.

Annike foi embora, e há somente Leo e os amigos dele de teatro, conversando besteiras. Justo quando eu penso em pedir licença, Aro confirma uma coisa que me perturbou durante minha performance.

"Então isso não é, hã, tão ruim na sua idade, mas sabe o C maior no final?" Ele diz, balançando a cabeça e retraindo-se um pouco. "Por que, em vez disso, você não canta uma nota menor? Suas notas maiores são adoráveis, tão completas e lindas como uma mulher deve ser. Seu G é adorável, A é muito lindo, B é bom, soa completo, mas depois você chega ao C e parece um cantor mirim que chegou do nada, sabe? É como um sininho de uma bicicleta para criança".

Ele até segura um sino imaginário na altura do ouvido e o faz 'soar', fingindo que é impossível de ouvir.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer." Eu concordo, pega desprevenida pela observação completamente válida dele. "Eu queria usar a nota menor, mas Dr. Adana disse que era um lembrete de quão jovem Monica é, de quão patética a vida dela é".

"E o que você pensou?" Ele pergunta, assentindo e franzindo a testa. "O que você achou dessa decisão estúpida?"

"Eu achei que foi um lembrete de quão patético meu C maior é." Eu admito.

A despeito de mim mesma, começo a me acalmar, pelo menos mentalmente. Fisicamente, estou meio que me desligando. Tudo parece estar em câmera lenta. Minha mente não consegue decidir entre lutar e... inércia, suponho. Não posso lutar contra essas criaturas e, até agora, eles não tentaram me intimidar. Aro pode estar aqui só para falar da ópera. Eu sou oficialmente agora um investimento dele, no final das contas. Jane, no entanto, parece estar pensando horrores de mim. Ela parece meio que com dor e com raiva.

"Dê um tempo." Ele aconselha. "Com uma voz como a sua, o sininho torna-se um enorme sino depois. Transformar você fará uma diferença, é claro, se for essa a decisão final, mas eu gostaria talvez de esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Talvez em alguns anos, com uma orientação certa, a mudança deixaria sua voz melhor... ah, mas você realmente tem alguns anos ainda, é essa a questão?"

"O quê?" Pergunto, mal processando o que ele quis dizer.

_Não__ diga em voz alta. Os Volturi são cheio de tecnicalidades. _Parecia aquela estúpida brincadeira de antes – não dizer a palavra _vampiro. _Agora eu tenho a sensação de que estou sendo testada. Como se Edward estivesse sendo testado pelo que eu digo.

"O que você sabe sobre nós, Isabella? Essa é a pergunta verdadeira." Ele murmura, inclinando-se perto o suficiente para eu sentir seu cheiro doce, hipnótico-

Mexo minha cabeça para baixo e para a direita, tentando fazer com que pareça um gesto de timidez, e respiro fundo. Ele ergue um dedo frio e levanta meu queixo. O olhar dele possui uma estranha e diferente mistura de astuta avaliação e, possivelmente, benevolência?

"Não ficarei bravo, Isabella." Ele me assegura numa voz suave e aveludada. Sinto o hálito frio dele no meu rosto, mas não ouso respirá-lo. "Estou apenas intrigado. Edward não terá problemas se você simplesmente me contar a verdade. Até onde você sabe?"

_Honestidade é a melhor arma, _Vovó Swan diz na minha mente. _Mas, algumas vezes, é sábio segurar a língua. _

"Você conhece Edward de algum lugar?" Pergunto no que espero ser uma voz educada. Alguma coisa me diz que civilidade é algo importante para Aro. "Sinto muito, mas se ele me disse para esperar pelo senhor, devo ter esquecido. Fiquei muito nervosa por causa da apresentação, sabe. Por favor, perdoe-me".

"Por que isso não está funcionando com isso, Aro?" Jane finalmente balbucia em frustração.

Ela acabou de se referir a mim como _isso? _

Mentalmente, calculo a distância entre onde eu estou e a casa de Alice. Edward não estará de volta por pelo menos dez minutes, cinco se ele dirigir rápido.

"Isso é o que eu vim ver, querida Jane." Aro diz, ainda sorrindo para mim. "Bem, isso e a ópera, claro. Nada funciona com ela. Todos falham com esta aqui. Você, eu, o _filho _de Carlisle, Edward, até mesmo Demetri. Ela é excepcional, mesmo na forma humana. Imagine o potencial".

Agora estou realmente confusa, o que ajuda a manter as aparências de não saber coisa alguma. Leo e um dos amigos dele estão demorando, mas eles se abraçam no que parece ser uma despedida. Não sei se quero que eles fiquem, ou que vão embora. Quão segura estou com eles aqui? Quão seguros eles estão, ponto?

"Vejo que vocês estão tendo uma conversa particular." Eu digo no que espero que soe um tom educado de voz. "Obrigada por virem assistir a ópera. Vou me trocar agora".

"Isabella, um momento, por favor. Onde está Edward?" Ele pergunta. "Ele não nos esperava, mas eu, de fato, esperava vê-lo. Tenho algo para ele".

Leo olha para mim por um instante questionadoramente, e eu aceno para ele com um sorriso fraco. Nesse ponto, prefiro que ele vá embora.

"Vejo você em um minuto." Eu digo, imaginando se eu algum dia o verei novamente. Não há razão para ele estar em perigo por minha causa. Sou eu quem se apaixonou por um vampiro, e não há motivo para ele sofrer por causa dos meus problemas.

Aro parece estar me tratando com uma capa muito fina, mas surpreendentemente forte, de civilidade. Tenho a impressão que se eu responder com qualquer coisa que ele julgue como uma resposta apropriada, posso ficar bem. Minhas entranhas dizem que Aro, assim como Hannibal Lecter, não teria problema em me apreciar como comida se eu for indelicada.

Eu posso ser educada. Edward é geralmente de uma formalidade incrível, o que pode ser a mesma coisa. Penso em Edward, educado até demais, a não ser que você ameace a namorada dele, e então ele vira uma bomba, rosnando e quebrando teclas de piano.

Percebendo isto, começo a ficar nervosa por uma razão completamente diferente. Não acho que ele vai ver esta situação como nada além de hostil, a não ser que Carlisle esteja aqui também.

_Talvez a vinda dele __não seja mais uma boa ideia. _

Pelo corredor abaixo na direção oposta, risadas como o som de sinos filtram pelos cantos da entrada do público ao teatro. Parece um homem e uma mulher. E parecem vampiros.

"Isso deve ser interessante." Aro diz, evidentemente se divertindo. "Jane, leve Bella para dentro do teatro. Não faça barulho. Não a machuque, mas não a deixe fugir também. Nós não terminamos nossa conversinha ainda".

"Você quer que eu sirva de _babá _para uma humana?" Jane faz uma carranca.

A risada como sinos fica mais próxima, e dois lindos vampiros aparecem no corredor, suas cabeças inclinadas juntas em uma conversa. Eles são altos e devastadoramente atraentes. Ela é tão linda que eu me distraio por um momento até ouvir a voz dele. Depois eu vejo o rosto dele, ainda de perfil enquanto ele flerta com ela.

_Aquele _rosto, _aquela _voz.

Esse é o rosto e essa é a voz que tem assombrado meus pesadelos desde aquela horrível noite de outono, quando o ar ainda estava estalando de frio. Por um horrível segundo eu não estou mais no corredor, mas no beco atrás do Keys, os rostos das pessoas que amo passando rapidamente na minha mente enquanto a Morte se inclina na minha direção. Estou fria e sozinha, cercada de maldade. Sinto uma mão no meu braço e fecho meus olhos em terror.

_De novo __não. _

A mão é muito menor, mas é exatamente tão dolorosa quando me arrebata para a escuridão. É a mão de Jane no meu braço desta vez, e ela me puxa pelas portas do palco em um momento cegamente rápido. Eu pisco rapidamente, tomando profundas e silenciosas respirações. O pânico que veio num instante retrocede num lento e assustador refluxo enquanto percebo que a mão dela não mais me toca. Meu braço lateja onde ela agarrou, mas não parece quebrado. É o mesmo maldito braço de antes também. Enquanto meus olhos se ajustam, percebo que não está tão escuro quanto pensei, e o fraco brilho vermelho da luz da saída acima das nossas cabeças mostra que a atenção de Jane está focada no ruído da porta, e não em mim.

"Aro, como foi sua ópera de jovens? Tudo foi como você esperava?" Meu pesadelo pergunta indiferentemente.

_Talvez ele __não tenha me visto. Ele vai ouvir meu coração batendo? E se ele souber que há um humano aqui? _

"Bem, a viagem valeu a pena, considerando tudo. Demetri, você teve alguma sorte encontrando seu passarinho cantante?" Ouço Aro dizer através da porta enquanto eu tento reunir meu bom senso.

_Demetri_.

Meu monstro tem um nome. Por algum motivo, saber o nome dele me faz sentir estranhamente melhor, como se ele fosse apenas um outro vampiro, e não _vampiro_ como um pesadelo geral, uma realidade emergente.

"Não, ela não estava naquele bar." Ele diz. "Eu falei a você que ela não estaria. Ela nem pode possivelmente estar viva".

"Oh, mas você está errado, meu amigo." Aro ri. "Você não pode senti-la? Ela estava bem aqui, conversando comigo a respeito da ópera. Ela era uma das principais, de fato".

"Não, eu não acredito nisso. Você está brincando, Aro." Demetri zomba. "Não pode ser a mesma. Minha humana estava cantando algum tipo de música pop".

"Veja por si mesmo." Aro diz, parecendo mostrar a ele o repertório. "Eu a vi no palco por uma hora inteira enquanto você vagava pela cidade, mais perdido que um detetive comum".

"Não é possível, mas isso parece mesmo com ela…" Ele divaga. "Espere, o que é isso? Mas é ele! Ele é o estranho vampiro que estava querendo lutar comigo por ela, quando havia centenas de humanos por perto. Foi a coisa mais estranha, Renata; ele estava completamente enfurecido. Era como se _eu _estivesse interrompendo a caçada _dele, _em vez do contrário. O comportamento dele foi tão irracional; pensei que simplesmente nem valia a pena. Lutar contra um oponente imprevisível por uma simples refeição pareceu estúpido na hora, mas agora estou curioso. O que ele poderia querer com ela?"

"Que bizarro." Diz a mulher em uma voz sedutoramente petulante. "Ela parece normal para mim".

"Renata, minha querida." Ouço Aro dizer. "Você ainda está amuada por eu tê-la mandado embora? Já contei por que você não poderia ir. Havia um leitor de mentes presente, e você não tem habilidade em esconder seus pensamentos. Jane é bastante reservada, e sabe se controlar".

"Sim, todos nós sabemos que você mantém seu cãozinho numa coleira curta." Replica Renata.

Perto de mim, Jane sibila, e Renata ri.

Quatro vampiros, um dos quais já me atacou antes, e Edward vai passar pela porta a qualquer minuto.

De forma alguma ele pode lutar com todos eles e, conhecendo o temperamento dele, de forma alguma ele não vai tentar. Jane não parece prestar atenção em mim de todo, embora eu tenha certeza de que seria diferente se eu tentasse fugir. Lentamente, estendo a mão sob a minha roupa para pegar meu celular dentro do short.

"Desculpe, Jane." Ela chama através da porta, embora não pareça sentir muito mesmo. "O que você está fazendo aí dentro?"

Não posso simplesmente falar para Edward não vir. Rapidamente eu mando uma mensagem para ele, com minhas flores e meu celular num ângulo que Jane não possa ver o que estou fazendo. Felizmente eu ainda tenho meu celular no silencioso.

_**Meninas más me aborrecendo, volte. Encontre-me em meu dormitório**__**, ao invés disso. **_

Só espero que ele faça isso.

"Apenas uma pequena tarefa para mim." Aro diz, e eu sinto a postura levemente curvada de Jane ficar rígida novamente. "Jane faz o que eu digo, e eu a amo por isso. Você deveria seguir o exemplo dela, Renata. Eu falei para você ficar com Eleazar; agora, onde está ele? Estou dizendo, esses humanitários vivem andando por aí. Não podemos confiar neles para ficar concentrados num lugar só. Acho que é a dieta deles; eles estão sempre com fome. Sempre presas muito fáceis".

_Humanit__ários? _Bem, para ser honesta, esse é um termo melhor que chamar os Cullens de "vegetarianos", embora eu saiba que isso é para ser uma piada. _Ângela _é vegetariana. Vegetais estão envolvidos. Edward nunca me falou que existiam outros além da sua família. Pergunto-me se essa pessoa ficaria do lado dele, ou contra, em uma luta. Ou são quatro contra dois, ou cinco contra um. De qualquer forma, eu não gosto disso.

"Ele está vindo em breve." Ela insiste. "Ele queria explorar o campus, então eu vim com ele. Ele encontrou algo maravilhoso, que eu trouxe de presente para você. Eleazar não aprovou, mas ele está escondendo isso por mim como um favor".

"Uma surpresa para mim, Renata?" Aro pergunta. Ele deve tê-la tocado porque, depois de uma pausa, ele diz suavemente. "Uma surpresa muito boa, realmente. Mal posso esperar que esteja pronta. Mas por que você está com inveja dessa garota humana que eu vim ver? É muito lindo, minha querida, mas você deveria saber que não há razão para se preocupar".

"Eleazar diz que ela pode ser um escudo, ou algo do tipo, pelo que você contou a ele." Ela faz beicinho. "Só quero mostrar o quanto você significa para mim".

_Eu sou um _escudo? _É por isso que Edward não consegue ler minha mente?_

Aro não consegue me ler; Demetri não consegue me rastrear. Se nada disso fosse verdade eu estaria mortificada com Aro, ou apenas morta se fosse Demetri. Olho para Jane, perguntando-me exatamente o que diabos essa maluca estava tentando fazer comigo. Era provavelmente doentio. Checo meu celular. Nada de resposta ainda. Só mais um minuto, é tudo que preciso. Sinto-me mal em pensar em Edward andando para um grupo de vampiros em que ele não confia. Se Aro está aqui, por que não Carlisle? Não consigo imaginar Carlisle sabendo dessa visita e não estando aqui.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que ela está viva." Demetri insiste, incrédulo. "Onde ela está? Quero vê-la com meus próprios olhos se isso não for uma das suas piadas, Aro".

"Você não consegue mesmo senti-la?" Aro questiona. "E o tão falado pianista vampiro demente, você o sente? Não faz quinze minutos que ele estava aqui".

"Acontece algumas vezes." Demetri replica. "Ele estava tão alterado quando eu o vi, tão furioso. Por baixo disso há a mente de um clássico mártir. Nunca senti nada assim. Deixá-lo com muita raiva e eu tere-"

Meu celular cintila, indicando uma nova mensagem.

_**Desculpe chegar atrasado. Alice fica fazendo perguntas e se recusa a sair do carro. Espero que **__**você não volte sozinha para o dormitório a esta hora da noite. **_

A parte do meu cérebro que uma vez se perguntou se Edward manda mensagens de sentenças completas experimenta um nível de satisfação que causa inveja ao resto maluco do meu eu.

"Por que você não vai procurá-la?" Aro atira para ele. "Ela provavelmente ainda está no camarim. Demetri, lembra o que eu falei antes? Agora é em dobro. Não a mate se por acaso você esbarrar nela. Traga-a de volta, mas não a machuque. Isso é uma ordem. Estou muito interessado nela e no humanitário também".

A pedra de gelo passando pelo meu estômago derrete em vários graus quando percebo que minha morte não está distante. A não ser que eu confie demais em Aro, como Carlisle. Começo a fazer uma dessas orações de trincheiras imaginando Carlisle em algum lugar com seu outro colega vampiro humanitário/falso vegetariano, e que todos eles todos passarão pela porta em breve e que podemos ligar para Edward vir dar um passeio conosco.

_Claro, Bella, e depois iremos juntos ter uma bom jantar vamp, __no qual as carcaças drenadas dos meus colegas cobrirão metade da mesa, e terei um prato especial extra só para mim. _

"Você quer fazer disso um jogo, então?" Demetri diz, rindo. "Tudo bem então. Eu tenho outros meios de rastrear, embora eu nunca tenha precisado usá-los antes. Quero alguma recompensa, se eu, pelo menos, não sentir um gostinho".

"Eu começaria com os vestiários." Grita Aro enquanto eu ouço os suaves passos indo em direção aos vestiários.

Alice sabia que eu tinha meu celular, carteira e chaves comigo. Será que ela levou todo o resto? Demetri vai deixar meus colegas de elenco em paz? Meu estômago quase vazio começa a girar enquanto penso em Annika e Leo, e mesmo nos outros que não gosto. Se alguma coisa acontecer a eles, será culpa minha.

Jane abre a porta para mim, e eu saio antes de ela poder me empurrar. Ela parece desapontada pela minha obediência. Fico feliz de não ter sido transformada em vampira na pior idade possível. Por um lado percebo que deve ter sido horrível para ela, mas, por outro, isso meio que explica.

Renata se recusa a olhar para mim. Bom ver que a imortalidade não deixa alguém automaticamente maduro. Ela nem parece ser ameaçadora como os outros por algum motivo.

"O que foi, Isabella? Eu falei para ele não matar você." Aro diz numa voz defensiva. "Você deveria saber que estou no comando aqui e que minha guarda não a machucará, se eu quiser que seja assim. Algumas vezes, eu mudo de idéia".

Meu braço direito discorda veementemente sobre a extensão da obediência da guarda dele, mas acho que é falta de educação trazer o assunto à tona, e definitivamente quero encorajar este tipo de pensamento não-violento. Também quero dar o fora daqui antes de Demetri retornar, se for possível. Apenas aceno com a cabeça e aperto as minhas flores.

"Estou surpreso que seu Edward tenha deixado você sozinha por tanto tempo." Aro enruga a testa. "Ele já não deveria ter voltado numa hora dessas?"

"Não, receio que vamos nos encontrar mais tarde." Eu digo rapidamente e quase totalmente por acidente, com sinceridade.

"Talvez possamos nos encontrar todos juntos!" Ele diz, muito brilhantemente para alguém que sente necessidade de especificar aos seus capangas para não _me matar. _"Por que você não liga para Edward agora? Eu estava tão ansioso para encontrá-lo hoje. Quem sabe você consiga mudar os planos dele, como um favor para mim?"

Se eu fosse uma boa vampira como Carlisle, eu poderia imaginar querer sair com Aro. Realmente consigo. Claramente, ele sabe muito a respeito de ópera. Eu até acharia o senso de humor dele divertido, se ele não estivesse, de fato, brincando sobre a minha morte. Carlisle o conhece e confia nele. Eu me pergunto se esta é a maneira fácil de fazer qualquer que seja a coisa inevitável que ele tenha planejado. Talvez ele só queira conversar.

Penso em fazer dessa maneira fácil por uma fração de segundo. No momento em que penso em fazê-lo, apenas ligar para Edward como Aro quer, eu imagino a cena toda. No momento que Edward entrar no lugar, muitas das nossas escolhas podem simplesmente desaparecer. E, se eu fosse Aro e quisesse persuadir Edward, eu mandaria Carlisle fazer isso, ou, pelo menos, trazê-lo consigo para uma apresentação.

Se o que Edward diz a respeito de Aro é verdade, Aro sabe disso. O que ele está encenando? Por que _não _trazer Carlisle? Quem diz que ele não trouxe?

"Você não é amigo de Carlisle? Ele e Esme estão aqui com vocês então?" Pergunto esperançosamente. "Estamos esperando os dois para uma visita. Sei que ele fala bastante sobre vocês".

"Oh, ele chegará logo, eu acho." Ele diz com um olhar duro.

Aro me lembra o mais encantador velociraptor em _Jurassic Park._ Posso dizer que ele é incrivelmente inteligente e talvez até admirável em algumas maneiras, mas, neste momento, ele está me assustando. Exatamente como aqueles dois garotos que passam metade do filme parecendo aterrorizados, escondendo-se numa cozinha limpa cheia de dinossauros enlouquecidos, e estou apenas imaginando como chegar em casa sem virar petisco de alguém.

"Eu gostaria muito que nós nos encontrássemos com você, se pudermos." Eu digo, meu sussurro mal audível, meus olhos arregalados como pires, "Mas receio que Edward esteja indisponível pelo resto da noite. Obrigada pelas flores, Aro. Foi uma longa noite para mim e estou exausta, então se você puder me perdoar, eu gostaria de apenas ir para casa agora, por favor".

"Se é essa verdadeiramente sua preferência, Isabella." Ele diz, de uma maneira desaprovadora, estendendo um envelope cor de creme lacrado em cera com um V vermelho sangue. "Você pode ir por conta própria. Eu suponho que você precise dormir, afinal de contas. Mas, prometa-me que você dará a ele este convite? É para vocês dois. Enquanto espero que a noite provará ser agradável a todos, devo informar que sua presença é requerida. Ele entenderá. Promete?"

"Prometo." Eu digo, concordando. Tento segurar o envelope, mas ele não larga.

Renata ri. A civilidade de Aro desliza por um instante, e ele parece ser mais violento que antes. Pergunto-me o que aconteceria se eu simplesmente deixasse para lá e corresse. Eu não teria o convite e, além disso, não poderia manter minha promessa. Não acho que isso daria certo. Meu sangue começa a martelar em meus ouvidos, e eu olho para o corredor, de onde eu acho que Demetri vai surgir a qualquer momento.

"Não se preocupe." ele provoca. "Terei a certeza de dar a você uma vantagem".

"O quê?" Pergunto, chocada. _Apenas me d__eixe ir antes que ele volte, por favor!_

"Oh, e Isabella." Ele diz, puxando o envelope, e conseqüentemente eu, para mais perto dele.

"Sim, Aro?" Pergunto, medo atando minha respiração de novo.

Ele aproxima demais o seu rosto do meu, mas, em vez de um monstro completamente mau, eu vejo... divertimento?

"_Corra!_" Ele sussurra com um sorriso sinistro, soltando o hálito doce, vampiro-hipnótico na minha cara. Tento não respirar, mas acidentalmente faço isso, e é o momento antes de eu perceber que ele não está mais segurando o envelope.

Minha mente se divide entre o desejo de correr como doida, danificando o vestido, e o desejo de reassegurar a Aro que sou educada e culta e, acima de tudo, não-digerível. Pelo menos, espero que esse jeito funcione. No fim, graças a uma corrente não-educada do hálito de Aro, tudo que posso fazer é dar passos de bêbado até a saída pelo que pareceu durar um ano inteiro.

Abro a porta e uma brisa fresca me sobressalta numa rajada pura, de limpar a cabeça. Estou livre, mas, por quanto tempo? Já vi Edward mover-se incrivelmente rápido. Quanto tempo posso durar usando uma saia e saltos? Realmente, meus saltos são do tipo que Ginger Rogers usava em sapateado por horas, mas eu não estou habituada a usá-los e nem sou Ginger Rogers. Também não sou rápida, ou forte, mas a fraqueza sempre recai em discrição e números. Talvez eu consiga me camuflar entre vários estudantes por aí. Eles parecem cervos pacíficos trotando, sem saber o verdadeiro lugar deles na cadeia alimentar. Eles parecem entediados. Eu me sinto caçada.

Sem confiar ainda no meu equilíbrio, eu avisto um grupo de dez estudantes, todas garotas, se dirigindo por um caminho torto em direção ao meu dormitório, e eu desajeitadamente me uno a elas. Elas me olham como se eu fosse maluca, mas elas não viram nada ainda. Eu me enrosco ao lado do grupo exatamente a tempo de ver Demetri sair do Centro de Artes de Atuação da Universidade pelo canto do meu olho. Deixo meu cabelo solto em uma cortina e espio através dela para vê-lo. Ele pausa, cheirando o vento. Tardiamente eu me chuto por não pensar nisso logo quando engato minha saia pela cintura por cima do short, e aperto meus dois buquês de flores com o convite de Aro no tecido enrolado justo na hora que um grupo ainda maior de corredores aparece indo na mesma direção. Eu me apresso com eles para assim permanecer escondida. Minha camisa não é do mesmo estilo, ou cor, mas minha sorte muda para melhor com a mudança na direção do vento – aparentemente bem nessa hora também. Por cima do ombro avisto Demetri se apressando em direção ao grupo de garotas que acabei de abandonar em uma improvável, se ainda tecnicamente, velocidade humana.

O medo força minhas pernas a esticarem, e imagino-me como uma tesoura, cortando caminho entre os corredores. Consigo ouvir gritos de raiva e um uivo de dor vindo da direção de Demetri, e isso faz meu estômago girar. A dor das novas tiras de couro dos saltos Mary Jane da minha personagem me previnem de vomitar até eu pegar uma incisiva volta assim que os corredores viram a esquina da entrada do meu dormitório. Eu não comi por horas, então tudo o que o arbusto recebe de mim é bile, medo e chá de ervas.

Meus pés, entretanto, mostram pequenas listras de vermelho manchando minha meia-arrastão.

_Fantá__stico, isso vai afastar todos os vampiros. Assim como tubarões na água._

Uso minha chave e amaldiçôo um pouco enquanto entro no elevador, ainda não me sentindo segura, mas incapaz de ir mais rápido. Pego meu celular do bolso e mando uma mensagem final a Edward.

_**Não**__** respire, cortei o pé. Estou no elevador agora. **_

Eu não corria assim desde o segundo ano, a última vez que tive que fazer o teste físico no Ensino Médio. Enquanto manco pelo curto corredor até minha porta, deixo a saia cair e tento recuperar meu fôlego. A porta já está ligeiramente entreaberta e eu entro, esperando como louca que o vampiro certo esteja do outro lado.

Edward me olha com apreensão e confusão, mas ele vem e me segura por um segundo, e eu ofego em alívio. Descanso minha cabeça contra o peito dele e ouço o sangue martelando meus ouvidos, sinto-o pulsar por todo meu corpo. Tento me manter calma, mas meu corpo inteiro virou um tambor de pânico. Ainda sem respirar, ele me beija suavemente. Os olhos dele estreitam enquanto ele lambe os lábios, sentindo o gosto de quê? Adrenalina? Bile e chá de ervas?

"Não se preocupe." Ofego, balançando a mão. Não consigo dizer nada mais que isso.

Ele parece ter muito a dizer, mas guarda a respiração e me manda uma mensagem em vez disso.

Nem ao mesmo checo meu celular, sabendo que vai ser algum pedido de explicação, e nem remotamente pensei em como contar a Edward o que está acontecendo sem deixá-lo com raiva o bastante para Demetri rastreá-lo. Ele me ajuda a tirar meus sapatos enquanto eu desajeitadamente manco até a prateleira de remédios acima da pia para pegar ataduras. Edward pega meu celular do bolso e o empurra para mim, franzindo levemente o cenho com preocupação.

_**O que acontece**__**u? Por que você estava correndo com essa roupa? **_

"Só... um... segundo." Eu ofego, levemente exagerando minha falta de fôlego.

Levanto um pé de cada vez na pia, primeiro limpando-os e depois aplicando uma camada dolorosa de uma coisa que limpa, estanca o sangue, cheirando a remédio, ardendo como tentáculos de água-viva, e sopro para secar antes de pôr um band-aid em cima.

Edward abre a janela e fica próximo a ela, respirando ocasionalmente.

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele questiona, parecendo mais preocupado do que com raiva.

Ainda incapaz de falar alguma coisa boa, solto bruscamente o que está na minha cabeça desde que vi aquele monstro – Demetri – de novo.

"Acho que você deveria me transformar, Edward. Imediatamente, se possível".

"Bella, por favor, é sério. Eu acabei de passar trinta desagradáveis minutos sendo interrogado por Alice." Edward diz, parecendo realmente desconcertado. "Que, incidentalmente, receio que esteja perdendo a cabeça. Penso que ela suspeita, embora viva mudando de idéia sobre alguma coisa. Ela agora está tentando adivinhar corretamente e imediatamente esquece, mas a ideia está começando a perturbá-la".

"Eu devia ter dito a ela que você tem Lúpus." Murmuro. "O coração dela ficou comovido domingo passado. Okay, apenas me escute. E o que quer que aconteça, apenas me prometa que não vai se enfurecer, ok?"

"Você está sangrando e suando, e tenho certeza que acabou de vomitar." Edward observa friamente. "E agora está me pedindo para transformá-la, tipo, _agora. _Então por que, exatamente, eu não deveria ficar furioso?"

"Porque o vampiro que você encontrou daquela vez que ficou com raiva está aí." Eu digo. "E ele só consegue nos rastrear se você ficar com raiva de novo, porque isso é, sei lá, a _coisa_ que ele faz, como a sua é ler mentes".

"Você está me dizendo que esse rastreador está atrás de você agora?" Ele pergunta, apertando o nariz perto da ponte.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. _

Só espero que esse apertar de nariz não se qualifique como uma fúria monumental para ajudar no truque do rastreamento. Não. Não pode. Não podemos permitir isso.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Ele não pode me rastrear." Eu digo precipitadamente. "Assim como você não pode ler minha mente. Eu provavelmente serei um escudo de qualquer coisa do tipo quando você me transformar".

"Bella, odeio dizer isso a você, mas uma criança de dois anos poderia rastreá-la agora, imagine um vampiro".

Olho para baixo para ver os borrifos de sangue no carpete, as pétalas das flores metade fora dos buquês que eu joguei com o envelope na minha mão esquerda. Algumas pétalas de margaridas esvoaçam até o chão, levando a uma trilha até a porta. Ele tem razão. Qualquer um pode me rastrear.

_Eu_poderia me rastrear.

"Vou contar a você, mas precisamos sair daqui agora mesmo".

"Porra." Edward sibila sob um fôlego. "Temos outro problema".

"Ele está aqui?" Pergunto, apavorada.

"Não, Alice está." Ele diz, enquanto uma figura pequena desliza pela porta, cheia de pétalas brancas, roxas e vermelhas, parecendo... nem sei como descrevê-la.

Ela não está chorando, mas parece como se alguém a tivesse queimado por dentro. Ela parece como se fosse alguma louca de uma instituição mental, e você não quereria encrenca com ela.

Ela parece minha melhor amiga, e a irmã que eu sempre quis, sofrendo em agonizante dor.

Ela olha para as pétalas na minha mão, depois olha para nós dois como se nunca tivesse nos visto antes. Ela aponta para meus pés, e do nada, ri.

"Pessoal? Tive o pior caso de _déjà vu_ de todos os tempos." Ela diz com essa voz vazia como se cantasse, indo até minha cama para pegar o convite de Aro e entregar a Edward antes que eu possa impedi-la. É a última coisa que desejo que Edward leia agora. "Essas pétalas, você com seu pé todo enfaixado e você, Edward, você deveria cheirar isto. Depois que você cheirar isso, vocês me ajudarão a encontrar Jasper".

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora: **_

_Oh, não! Jasper! :(_

_A__chei que o capítulo se chamasse V por conta da regra de não falar a palavra "vampiro", mas parece que tem significado além... Convite lacrado em vermelho-sangue é o tipo que não gostaria de receber, hahah._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo movimentado! :)_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Muitos acontecimentos simultaneamente... Aro completamente se divertindo com o medo de Bella... e o que será que tem nesse envelope? Será que alguma coisa relacionada a Jasper?_

_Vamos lá, pessoal, mexam esses dedos e deixem reviews! Só posto o próximo quando tiver pelo menos 10! O de hoje quase não saiu..._

_**Ju**_


	23. Xeranthemum

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Adam Hurst: _Ruin: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =Jxe9LcHvp6Q&feature= related

* Rufus Wainwright: _The One You Love:_ http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =tFenIIR47VU

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Xeranthemum*******

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_*__Xeranthemum__: é um gênero botânico pertencente à família Asteraceae._

**~oЖo~**

_"Porra." Edward sibila sob um fôlego. "Temos outro problema"._

_"Ele está aqui?" Pergunto, apavorada._

_"Não, Alice está." Ele diz, enquanto uma figura pequena desliza pela porta, cheia de pétalas brancas, roxas e vermelhas, parecendo... nem sei como descrevê-la. _

_Ela não está chorando, mas parece como se alguém a tivesse queimado por dentro. Ela parece como se fosse alguma louca de uma instituição mental, e você não quereria encrenca com ela. _

_Ela parece minha melhor amiga, e a irmã que eu sempre quis, sofrendo em agonizante dor. _

_Ela olha para as pétalas na minha mão, depois olha para nós dois como se nunca tivesse nos visto antes. Ela aponta para meus pés, e do nada, ri. _

_"Pessoal? Tive o pior caso de déjà vu de todos os tempos." Ela diz com essa voz vazia como se cantasse, indo até minha cama para pegar o convite de Aro e entregar a Edward antes que eu possa impedi-la. É a última coisa que desejo que Edward leia agora. "Essas pétalas, você com seu pé todo enfaixado e você, Edward, você deveria cheirar isto. Depois que você cheirar isso, vocês me ajudarão a encontrar Jasper"._

Rápida como eu posso, eu corro entre eles para pegar o envelope. Agora há três mãos sobre ele, nenhum de nós soltando. Edward o agarra, encarando-me como se ele nunca tivesse me visto antes, e mesmo que eu sinta como se esconder isso dele constitua uma espécie de traição, eu ainda estou apavorada. Honestamente, uma parte de mim não pode aceitar que eu consegui chegar do teatro viva e inteira. Ainda estou tremendo, e é uma coisa malditamente boa que o meu estômago já esvaziou porque esta luta física com as duas pessoas com quem eu mais me preocupo fora minha família certamente faria o truque, de outra forma.

"Pare com isso, Bella." Alice aconselha-me com olhos arregalados e temerosos. "Eu não preciso que ele leia isso, ele só tem que sentir o cheiro".

Edward inclina-se e cheira. Ele recua como a maioria das pessoas faria se chegasse tão perto de uma cascavel. Alice abandona o envelope e se senta na minha cama, de repente fascinada com as minhas flores. Eu ganharia a batalha e me agarraria ao convite como se fosse um salva-vidas, e não o catalisador para o desconcertante trem de eventos.

"Tão bonita, margarida significa inocência." Ela diz, pegando uma do buquê do meu pai, em seguida, adicionando uma orquídea e uma pequena flor roxa e as segurando para cima para a luz. "Orquídea vermelha, bela dama. Xeranthemum: imortalidade Tão engraçado, ele deu a você a imortalidade. Ele quer dizer isso também. Imortali..."

Ela pára e segura sua cabeça entre as mãos, balançando para frente e para trás. Edward apenas olha para ela com uma expressão chocada.

"Ele está sofrendo." Ela geme, uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu posso sentir isso. Por favor, por favor, me ajude. Agora você sabe, você sabe o que está acontecendo com ele. Você não vai querer, mas você vai me ajudar agora".

"Alice." Ele sussurra, a angústia palpável em sua voz. "Se você estiver certa, já pode ser tarde demais. Eu não vou poder fazer nada sobre isso".

"Não, não, não, NÃO!" Ela chora, de repente, alto. "Eu vi isso, tudo isso. Eu vi você cheirando o papel e agora você sabe o que aconteceu com ele. Você pode me ajudar a encontrá-lo, eu sei que você pode".

Ele se senta ao lado dela e olha para mim interrogativamente.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Ele pergunta.

"O que ela vê?" Pergunto em um sussurro abafado.

Ele olha fixamente para o envelope incisivamente. Alice geme novamente, como se alguém fisicamente a torturasse. Parece que fitas de metal apertam ao redor do meu tórax, o que torna impossível respirar.

"Alice, você tem que se acalmar." Ele pede com a mão no ombro dela. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Eu realmente preciso saber o que está naquele envelope e como Bella chegou a possuí-lo".

"Apenas me dê um segundo, Edward." Eu suspiro, estagnada.

Como posso saber o que ele precisa saber sem arriscar tudo?

"Alice, apenas espere um momento." Ele diz a ela suavemente, depois se vira para mim. "Bella, por favor, apenas fale o que aconteceu. Eu sei que você está com medo, mas temos uma situação muito grave aqui, e eu preciso de toda a informação que puder obter".

Ele tem um ponto, e eu decido dizer-lhe quando Alice de repente perde a calma.

"É _JASPER_!" Ela grita para ele de repente, saltando para atacá-lo com suas mãos nuas. "Ele está sozinho, e ele está com dor, e eu sei que você pode me ajudar! Você! Você é mesmo _humano_?"

Ela está batendo nele onde quer que ela possa, no peito, no rosto, nos braços. Eu sei que o que ela está fazendo é ferir suas mãos, mas ela é indiferente à dor e aos danos. Ele apenas fica lá e aceita isso, parecendo todos os tipos de sentimento de culpa e pena.

"Edward, as mãos dela!" Eu choro, e ele rapidamente as prende nas suas.

Ele a vira. Elas estão rosa brilhante, e seu lindo rosto deforma com dor e raiva.

"O que _é_ você?" Ela exige, seus olhos brilhando com um fogo distante. "Você nunca come nada! Você é sempre tão fodidamente frio! Eu sei que você sabe o que está acontecendo com Jasper. Ele está QUEIMANDO, Edward – eu posso sentir isso! Por favor... você... eu não ligo para o que você é... Você é meu _amigo, _por favor."

E, exatamente assim, ela vai da raiva ao implorar, de furiosa ao coração partido dentro do período de algumas frases. Edward parece que quer chorar, mas não pode. Eu estou provavelmente chorando o suficiente por nós dois. Alice pára de chorar e começa a balançar em pé, cruzando as mãos avermelhadas na frente do seu coração, como um cadáver.

Olho para os lados no corredor, morrendo de medo de ver Demetri, mas ele está vazio, salvo por uma garota carregando uma sacola plástica amarela para os chuveiros. Alice, abençoada seja, reuniu todas as pétalas. Eu percebo que ainda estou com os pés descalços, e pode ser uma boa hora para mudar isso. Eu retiro a meia com sangue do meu armário outrora arrumado, mantendo a saia e shorts, com todas as minhas melhores alternativas na casa de Edward. Enquanto calço um par limpo de meias e velhos tênis confortáveis, eu congelo de medo.

"Alice." Eu pergunto, esperando que ela possa responder. "Por acaso você pegou minhas roupas no camarim?"

"Não, eles têm suas coisas agora." Ela funga, olhando para alguma coisa que não está neste quarto. "Não vão devolvê-las, eles cheiram tão bem. Você deveria ter usado uma capa, Bella. Eles usam capas às vezes. Essas pessoas são tão bonitas, não são, Bella? Como as estrelas, elas não vão sair ao sol. Assim como você, Edward. Você não vai sair ao sol, então você pode me ajudar. Apenas me ajudar a encontrá-lo".

"Quem tem as suas roupas, Bella?" Ele pergunta em voz baixa e firme, acariciando meu rosto. "Eu prometo que vou ficar calmo, mas você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo. Confie em mim, por favor".

"Eu vou te dizer, Edward, mas temos que sair daqui." Eu sussurro de volta, com urgência. "Precisamos sair daqui – de qualquer lugar que tenha o meu cheiro. E quanto a Alice? Ela está vendo algo real, como ela viu no ano passado?"

"Eu não posso dizer se é algo que pode acontecer, ou está acontecendo." Ele diz, analisando as mãos dela. "As imagens são confusas. É evidente que algumas dessas coisas ainda não aconteceram. Elas não poderiam ter acontecido. Não estamos nem _na_ Itália ainda".

"_Você sabe_, Edward." Ela chora de novo, amassando em seus braços. Ele desliza para baixo com ela, aninhando-a como um bebê. "Eu sei que você sabe. Apenas me diga. Apenas me diga como encontrá-lo. Você sabe que ele é minha vida, Edward. Por favor, me ajude... por favor".

"Nós vamos ajudar você, Alice." Eu prometo, finalmente abrindo o envelope.

"Eu sei que vocês vão." Ela balança a cabeça, ofegante por ar. "Vocês me amam".

Eu li o papel cremoso dobrado dentro, e meus ombros caíram em alívio. É um convite muito simples para amanhã à noite. Edward e eu somos cordialmente convidados a... eu passo a mão sobre a escrita, mas tudo parece meio sem graça e formal, estranhamente normal para um encontro com os vampiros poderosos. Eles até mesmo nos dizem para vestir casualmente. A este ritmo, amanhã à noite parece que pode nunca chegar, então é uma espécie de baixa sobre as minhas prioridades para me preocupar, com Jasper desaparecido. Entrego para Edward, que o pega e enrijece ao ler as palavras. Pergunto-me se há algo no texto que faz este convite algo diferente para eles.

"Ele me deixou ir." Eu sussurro para ele, tentando mantê-lo calmo. "Pelo que vale a pena, Aro me deu uma escolha".

"Aro diz que há uma escolha, mas ele nunca vai nos deixar ir." Alice diz com ar sonhador. "Nós somos os membros mais fortes da guarda".

Edward olha para ela, inflexível determinação estabelecendo no rosto dele. Alice apenas balança para frente e para trás na cama, alternando entre chorar de dor e apenas dizer coisas aleatórias. Não faz o menor sentido, mas Edward parece levar muito a sério cada palavra.

"Alice, eu acho que é melhor você aceitar que ele se foi." Edward adverte.

"Jasper vai me encontrar, ele vai me morder, ele vai me transformar." Alice canta, melancolicamente. "Pelo menos nós vamos estar sempre juntos, Bella. Eu e Jasper, e você e Edward. Nós quatro, juntos, sempre. É a única coisa boa sobre a eternidade".

"O que ela está vendo?" Pergunto a Edward.

"Nós quatro, como ela diz, como membros da guarda Volturi." Ele murmura.

"O que, como se isso fosse definido agora?" Eu pergunto, horrorizada. "Eu não quero ser como eles".

"Nem eu." Ele diz. "Eu estive prestando atenção aos flashes premonitórios de Alice por um tempo. Ela vê com precisão, mas seu cérebro humano é muito lento para processar a informação. Isso muda, sempre que as pessoas mudam suas mentes. Acho que só temos que ficar mudando as nossas mentes até pensar na coisa certa a fazer".

Agora eu entendo porque ele está tão focado nela. Se a mente de Alice não é rápida o suficiente para processar o que ela vê, Edward é. Ele pode lê-la como uma bússola e nos tirar disso. Uma onda muito necessária de alívio lava através de mim, dissipando o pânico.

"Edward." Eu o lembro. "Precisamos sair daqui. Talvez possamos ajudá-la a encontrar Jasper e descobrir alguma coisa?"

Ele se vira para olhar Alice. Ela está olhando para suas mãos inchadas. Um pouco do pânico retorna. Como ela vai mesmo conseguir tocar o violino novamente? Como ela vai estar com Jasper, se ele é um vampiro recém-criado?

"Quebradas." Ela diz suavemente, e o olhar simpático nos olhos dele confirma isso. "Não se preocupe, elas vão curar com o fogo. Jasper está numa dor muito maior que essa".

"Que fogo?" Eu pergunto. "E quanto a Jasper?"

"Está mudando muito rápido agora, muito pouco claro, exceto pela transformação de Jasper." Ele diz. "Ele foi mordido por um vampiro esta noite. Essa parte provavelmente já aconteceu, e eu provavelmente posso adivinhar quando. Alice teve uma primeira visão sobre a transformação de Jasper ocorrendo às 19h42, no final da sua palestra".

"Onde foi isso?" Pergunto.

"Bluthe Hall." Eles dizem em uníssono.

"Vamos começar por lá." Eu digo, porque esses dois parecem estar mais nas visões de Alice do que no fato de que o meu pior pesadelo literal está correndo por aí tentando me encontrar, e definitivamente tem o cheiro das minhas roupas descartadas.

"Quão rápido o jipe de Jasper pode ir?" Edward pergunta a Alice, pescando as chaves do bolso do casaco dela.

"Você vai chegar a tempo." Ela diz, enquanto caminha até a porta. "Você vai ouvir por ele".

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Eu sussurro, enquanto ela estende a mão para a alça. "Não toque em nada, ok? Vai doer".

"Tudo dói." Ela diz para mim, olhos vidrados e entorpecidos com a dor. "Isso vai doer até a última batida. Sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei que você queria ir primeiro".

Primeira. A palavra atravessa-me com uma quantidade surpreendente de ciúme.

Claro que, se Jasper está se transformando agora, Alice terá que ser transformada, e logo. Nenhuma quantidade de memória apagada pode mudar quem eles são juntos. Ele vai encontrá-la, e se ele estiver sob o controle dos Volturi, eles saberão sobre ela em breve. Se Edward pode lê-la a nosso favor, só posso imaginar o que Aro vai pensar assim que ele descobrir sobre ela. Se ele chegou a Seattle para saber sobre o meu "talento" insignificante como cantora, ou um escudo de algum tipo, e ele está tão contente com Jasper - o quê? A maneira dele de lidar com pessoas para que elas fiquem realmente felizes em fazer o que ele quer? Seja o que for que Jasper faz, Aro parecia feliz com isso. Encontrar Alice seria como o Natal. Eu paro no elevador e me viro para Edward.

"Se Aro tem Jasper, então ele saberá sobre Alice." Eu digo, a compreensão começando a ser entendida. "Se ele transformá-la também, então ele será capaz de lê-la como você está fazendo agora! Mas, como nós-"

"Se ele tiver Alice, ele pode descobrir como chegar até você." Ele confirma, sua voz aparentemente calma pelo olhar em seus olhos. "E uma vez que ele tem você, então eu não tenho escolha. A visão dela é precisa. Ficaríamos sob a influência de Aro indefinidamente. Seria impossível de ele ser parado".

"Temos de encontrar Jasper primeiro." Alice e eu dissemos juntas.

"Eu sei." Edward diz, segurando-me perto enquanto o elevador nos leva para baixo. "Ele não pode descobrir sobre você, Alice. Ele não pode ter Jasper".

"Rose quer fazer outro casamento, desta vez em uma ilha." Alice diz, seu rosto iluminando. "Ela vai deixar-me escolher tudo, exceto seu vestido".

Eu olho para Edward, confusa.

"Isso foi apenas uma idéia." Ele diz. "Ela vê isso acontecendo, eu acho. Eu vou ter que..."

"Você vai ter que conseguir que Carlisle a transforme?" Eu pergunto. Edward parece concentrar-se fortemente, e a expressão de Alice fica triste novamente.

"Aro nunca vai nos deixar ir." Ela sussurra. "Carlisle foi destruído por nada".

"Eu mesmo vou ter que transformá-la." Ele diz com tristeza.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Edward começa pelo palanque onde Jasper deve ter feito sua palestra, cheirando o seu caminho em direção ao fundo da sala. Eu tenho meus braços em volta dos ombros de Alice, tentando impedi-la de vagar por aí. Quando ele chega ao final das fileiras, ele congela.

"Eleazar?" Ele exclama, chocado. "Eu não entendo isso, ele abandonou a guarda há muito tempo e nunca criaria um vampiro. E alguém que eu não reconheço - uma fêmea, eu acho".

"Eleazar - eu acho que eles o mencionaram. Ele não estava lá ainda, Renata disse que ele estava escondendo o presente que ela fez para Aro." Eu o informei. "Você acha que ela quis dizer Jasper?"

"Eu sabia! Vampiro." Alice ri em meio às suas lágrimas. "Eu sabia. Bella, você sabia?"

"A família dele não mata pessoas." Eu digo a ela, apressando-me para dissipar as implicações formando em sua cabeça. "Edward não mata pessoas, ele caça veados e outros animais".

Os olhos de Edward estão cravados em Alice, mas ele pegou seu celular.

"Carlisle, onde você está?" Ele diz, mal parando para uma resposta. "Você sabia que Aro está aqui?... Ele assustou Bella e nos convocou para um encontro com ele amanhã à noite... Carlisle, fale-me sobre Demetri... Bem, ele está aqui também, e ele não pode rastrear Bella, mas, supostamente, ele me encontrou uma vez, mas não posso entender isso... Isso é verdade... Nós fomos convocados, _assim como somos_, para amanhã à noite... Ele está interessado em Bella - ele fez Eleazar vir de Denali... Não, eu não o vi, mas seu cheiro está aqui, e Bella reconheceu o nome dele..."

Alice começa a murmurar enquanto Edward explica rapidamente, no entanto eu percebo que ele não menciona Alice ou Jasper. Alice tenta mover os dedos, mas eles estão muito inchados agora, cada movimento faz com que ela grite.

"... amanhã à tarde, então." Edward diz, alívio evidente em sua voz. "Por favor, mantenha o seu telefone celular ligado assim que você aterrissar. Podemos ter que continuar andando... Obrigado, Carlisle, eu também".

"Ele está vindo." Ele diz, fechando o telefone. "Vamos".

Espero que ele esteja falando de Carlisle.

Seguimos Edward durante a noite, arrastando atrás dele enquanto ele se move rapidamente através das sombras. Primeiro, andamos em um caminho bastante direto para o Keys, e posso imaginar Jasper andando este caminho como se ele estivesse com a gente agora. Alice caminha rapidamente, seu rosto calmo enquanto nós nos movemos. Nós deslizamos ao longo de uma calçada até Edward parar e dar uma guinada acentuada para a direita, inclinando-se entre dois edifícios. Por trás de um arbusto espinhoso, Edward se curva e toca o chão.

"Aconteceu aqui." Ele diz. "Mas parece que Eleazar e Renata se separaram. Tem certeza de que Eleazar o escondeu?"

"É o que ela disse." Eu insisto. "Aro perguntou por que ele não estava lá, e disse que os humanitários sempre vagam por aí. Ela disse que ele estava escondendo a surpresa".

"Surpresa!" Alice se anima fracamente. "Eu vejo uma igreja, e fita amarela. Nós não deveríamos entrar nela. Área de risco. Jasper está lá. O outro caminho leva à encrenca".

Edward olha em uma direção, para o Complexo de Artes Cênicas, e depois para a outra, fora do campus e para a parte mais antiga da cidade. Eu vejo uma antiga igreja em ruínas, as portas entrecruzadas com fita isolante amarela. Ao chegarmos perto da porta, um homem grita de dor de dentro do prédio, o som abafado.

"Jasper!" Alice engasga e corre rapidamente para a porta.

Ela a chuta até Edward abri-la pelas dobradiças. Ele a fecha cuidadosamente atrás de nós e pega a minha mão enquanto a seguimos pela escuridão. Eu ouço uma batida, e quando meus olhos se acostumam com a luz fraca de uma pequena vela, eu vejo a sua forma muito magra se contorcendo no chão de mármore, Alice ajoelhada ao lado dele. Edward entrega-me a vela, e chegamos mais perto. Um cachecol apertado está enrolado na metade inferior do rosto de Jasper, abafando seus gritos.

"Jazz, querido." Alice chora, removendo o pano. "Baby, eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui".

As mãos de Edward tapam meus ouvidos enquanto os gritos de Jasper ecoam nas paredes desmoronando. Seu rosto se contorce em agonia, um espelho intensificado das expressões de Alice.

"Agora você vê por que eu hesito?" Edward sussurra para mim enquanto estou parada sobre ele, observando o rosto de Jasper. "A idéia de vê-la passar por isso... eu não posso suportar, Bella".

"Quanto tempo?" Eu pergunto.

"Ele só foi mordido uma vez." Ele murmura. "E ele é grande. Três dias, talvez? Se ela bebeu o sangue dele, ainda mais".

"Eu ainda quero." Eu digo teimosamente, vendo o rosto de Alice relaxar uma vez que ela toca nele. "Você vale a pena".

Ela não parece mais louca, agora que eu sei que ela estava sentindo e vendo. Ela parece calma, ainda que um pouco assustadora. Ela beija o rosto dele, as mãos, os olhos, o tempo todo murmurando que ela está aqui, que o ama, que sente muito por ele estar sofrendo. Ela ainda está chorando, mas ela está muito mais calma agora.

"Ele sabe que você está aqui." Edward diz, um instante antes de Jasper tomar uma respiração irregular. "Isso está ajudando. Alice, eu tenho que falar com você sobre algo. É sério".

"Eu sei, Edward." Ela funga.

Jasper continua a se bater, veias e cordas e tendões se destacando em seu rosto tingido de púrpura. Eu estendo a mão para alisar seu cabelo, querendo, precisando confortá-lo de alguma forma. Eu penso nos diários de Edward, e uma casa em chamas parece uma metáfora totalmente inadequada para o tormento na minha frente.

"Você ainda tem uma escolha." Ele diz com tristeza. "Jasper não, eu estou com medo. Você não tem que ser um monstro. Você ainda pode se afastar disso".

"Um monstro, você quer dizer como você?" Alice suspira, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Eu não vou abandoná-lo. Edward, eu não me importo com nada se eu não puder estar com Jasper. O que Bella disse, sobre sua família não matar pessoas... Isso é verdade?"

"É verdade. Nós caçamos animais e tentamos nos socializar com os humanos".

"E esse Aro, ele mata pessoas?" Ela pergunta, alisando o rosto de Jasper com as costas da sua mão inchada.

"Muitas delas." Ele diz, e eu me arrepio.

"O que está acontecendo com Jasper não pode ser desfeito, pode?" Ela pergunta superficialmente, menos uma pergunta e mais como uma confirmação.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice." Ele sussurra. "Eu não teria escolhido isto por você".

"Há uma bela mulher loira chamada Rose?" Ela pergunta depois de um momento de silêncio. "Verdade?"

"Essa é minha irmã, e, sim, o que você está vendo são possibilidades muito reais." Ele esclarece. "Alice, eu nunca transformei ninguém antes. Eu sei como fazê-lo na teoria. Posso fazer isso acontecer mais rápido, mas eu não posso fazer doer menos".

"Isso já dói, Edward." Ela diz. "Eu vou escolher por Jasper também. Por favor, Edward?"

Eu não ouço nada, mas Edward e Alice olham para a saída em pânico.

"Ele está vindo?" Eu pergunto.

"Eles estão a poucos quilômetros." Ele diz, levantando o corpo muito magro de Jasper sobre um ombro, como se ele não pesasse nada. "Nós precisamos nos mover. Alice, tente se concentrar como você fez antes. Nós não estamos seguros ainda".

Saímos da igreja da mesma maneira que entramos, e Alice olha em várias direções diferentes. Ela olha de volta para Edward com uma expressão perplexa. Ela é tão focada como um laser.

"Este caminho." Ele diz incisivamente, e saímos correndo pela rua desconhecida. Edward corre muito mais rápido do que nós, mesmo carregando Jasper. Nós não vamos muito longe antes que Edward pára, vira-se e pára em frente a nós.

"Alice, fique na frente de Bella." Ele diz. "Agora, Bella, coloque seus braços ao redor dela, sim, assim. Não se incline para trás".

Ele escava o braço sob minhas pernas e, de alguma forma, eu estou sentada no braço de Edward, com Alice no meu colo, com nós duas olhando por cima do seu ombro. A rua passa tão rapidamente que eu tenho que desviar o olhar, e viro meu rosto para beijar o pescoço dele, em um silencioso _obrigada_. Ele não responde, exceto inclinando ligeiramente sua cabeça para a minha.

Quando ele nos coloca no chão, eu não reconheço onde estamos, e estou quase pensando que erramos o caminho quando aparece um táxi na esquina. Saltamos, ajeitando Jasper primeiro com Alice o apoiando, e eu principalmente no colo de Edward, e chegamos de volta ao jipe em instantes.

"Você pode querer levar esse cara para o hospital - ele parece bem ruim." O taxista nos informa enquanto eu dou a ele todos os dez dólares da minha carteira.

"Vamos levar." Edward diz severamente, levantando Jasper do táxi para o jipe e empurrando-o para dentro. "Vamos".

Alice sobe na parte de trás com Jasper, e o prende na posição vertical. Assim que coloco meu cinto de segurança, estamos praticamente voando pela estrada, tecendo tanto pelo tráfego que eu tenho de fechar meus olhos. Eu sinto uma mão fria na parte de trás do meu pescoço e olho para cima para ver os lindos olhos de Edward nos meus. Ele parece ansioso. Eu sorrio para ele e me inclino ao seu toque.

"Como você pode sorrir?" Ele pergunta tristemente. "Depois do que o meu mundo a fez passar hoje?"

"Estamos juntos." Eu digo simplesmente, e olho para o banco de trás, onde Alice e Jasper inclinam-se como pilares quebrados. "Assim como eles, graças a você. Para onde vamos?"

"Para a Floresta Nacional Olympic." Ele responde, pegando o telefone.

"Eles não esperam isso." Alice diz baixinho. "Eles não vão nos encontrar lá".

"Rosalie, eu preciso de um favor..." Ele diz calmamente. "Na verdade, não, eu não estou brincando... de fato, eu estou ligando por todos os favores que fiz... Rochester, toda aquela situação de 'Emmett cantor', tudo isso..."

**~oЖo~**

Depois de dirigir na rodovia por quase uma hora, Edward cuidadosamente nos puxa para fora da estrada e diretamente para a floresta. Ele desliga os faróis, e eu ofego quando parecemos dirigir diretamente entre as árvores, mas não batemos em nada.

"Há um caminho aqui? Como você pode ver alguma coisa?" Digo com surpresa.

"Essa era a estrada principal para a floresta da última vez que vivemos nesta área." Ele diz, por pouco desviando o jipe de alguma coisa. "E minha visão é muito, muito melhor que a sua".

Nós nunca tivemos a discussão formal de vampiros, por isso eu estou aprendendo todos os tipos de coisas novas esta noite. Eu pensei que ele era forte antes, mas seu deslize anterior mostra-me agora que parecem trivialidades, em comparação. Nós dirigimos por mais vinte minutos, mais ou menos, neste caminho, o jipe ocasionalmente desviando bruscamente nas trevas pulsantes. Nós parecemos estar dirigindo em um caminho inclinado, e as árvores começam a espaçar um pouco. Não vejo nada além dos remendos ocasionais das estrelas ao longe, mas o ar da noite é livre e selvagem. Chegamos a uma parada, e meus olhos se acostumam para ver o que se parece com milhares de estrelas.

"Esperem aqui, eu vou verificar a caverna por causa de animais." Edward nos diz, como se fôssemos a qualquer lugar sem ele. Ele beija a minha bochecha. "Buzine se você ouvir rosnados".

Com esse pedido perturbador, ele desaparece em uma sombra particularmente densa por um longo minuto. Ouço um barulho alto, mas antes de eu ter tempo para me preocupar com isso, ele está de volta e entra, ligando os faróis. Ele nos leva direto para a entrada de uma caverna, angulando o jipe para fornecer um pouco de abrigo, ou, pelo menos, diminuir a abertura.

"Eu preciso caçar e cobrir os nossos rastros." Ele diz para nós, seu rosto iluminado levemente por uma lua brilhante ligeiramente minguante. "Estou deixando as chaves no jipe. Se algo assustar vocês, buzinem e eu virei. Você pode querer dizer adeus agora. Eu não sei se você vai ser capaz de falar ao telefone, ou escrever, mas vocês não serão capazes de ver uma à outra pessoalmente enquanto Bella é humana, não por cerca de um ano".

Tudo parece como uma bela pintura escura, com os perfis de Alice e Jasper um esboço leve de prata contra a escuridão selvagem e profunda. Enquanto ela está tocando nele, seus choros abafados são mais suaves e mais distantes. Os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele em uma postura lamentável de proteção, e meu coração dói de pensar o que aconteceria se Edward não pudesse transformá-la. Ela parece tão pequena, tão frágil. Ela não teria qualquer tipo de chance contra os Volturi, nem qualquer escolha, se eles tivessem Jasper em mãos.

"Tantas estrelas." Ela murmura, o brilho contornando seu rosto brilhante inclinado para cima em um arco gracioso contra o ombro trêmulo do seu marido. "Isso está realmente acontecendo, Bella?"

"Eu acho que é hora de contar a você sobre Edward." Eu digo suavemente, esperando que eu tenha tempo suficiente.

**~o****Ж****o~**

Eu acabei de dizer a Alice sobre tudo o que sei sobre Edward, os Cullen, e sobre os vampiros e os Volturi, quando ele retorna. Ela parece mais aliviada do que surpresa, e eu me sinto mais do que um pouco culpada ao lembrar o quão louca eu me senti quando Edward estava escondendo a verdade. Tendo acabado de encontrar os Volturi, eu tenho uma nova apreciação do por que ele querer me proteger. Quanto mais tempo Edward fica ausente, mais altos e próximos os sons ficam na floresta. Eu verifico o meu celular e encontro a recepção indo de uma barra para "sem serviço" e vice-versa. Os gemidos de Jasper de alguma forma soam como o nome de Alice, e eu sinto olhos nas minhas costas. Estou prestes a tocar a buzina quando ouço o som inconfundível, ainda que desconhecido, de asas enormes batendo muito perto do jipe, e eu solto um pequeno grito.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Eu pergunto quando um silêncio mortal retorna para espelhar a escuridão, sinalizando que Edward voltou.

"Uma grande coruja cinzenta." Ele diz, muito mais perto do que eu pensava que ele estaria. "Rara para essa floresta, mas ela não faria mal a você. Eu acho que ela só estava curiosa".

Edward levanta Jasper e o carrega mais para o fundo da caverna. Está muito escuro para eu ver exatamente o quão distante ele foi, mas eu não posso mais ouvi-lo.

"E se ele acordar?" Alice se preocupa. "Eu não quero que ele esteja sozinho e confuso".

"Ele não vai acordar por dois dias pelo menos." Edward informa a ela. "Como você é pequena e eu não... eu não vou beber seu sangue, você vai acordar primeiro. Você será capaz de explicar tudo para ele, se você se lembrar".

"Você acha que o vampiro que o transformou, _bebeu _o sangue dele?" Ela pergunta, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Eles costumam fazer isso." Diz Edward. "É muito difícil não fazê-lo".

"Onde eu estarei quando eu acordar?" Ela pergunta depois de um silêncio desconfortável, parecendo muito como uma garotinha perdida.

"Seu palpite seria muito melhor que o meu." Ele diz com um sorriso. "E não me diga, no caso de Aro encontrar uma maneira de me tocar. Você pode ser capaz de dizer a Bella mais tarde, mas a informação deve ser contida. Falando nisso, você tem algum papel no jipe? Você pode querer escrever uma carta para si mesma. Sua memória ficará um pouco distorcida, e nós não estaremos lá para ajudá-la".

"Pode haver alguma coisa." Ela diz, a dor em sua voz sugerindo que ela está tentando mover os dedos. "Jasper gosta de caminhar e pensar, e ele geralmente leva algo para escrever, no caso de ele ter uma idéia. Eu não consigo escrever, no entanto".

"Eu farei isso." Edward diz a ela. "Eu posso escrever rapidamente".

Nós vamos ao porta-malas do jipe e encontramos uma lanterna e uma velha bolsa com um caderno espiral, algumas garrafas de água e algumas barras energéticas nela.

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward anota tudo o que Alice diz tão rápido quanto ela pode dizê-las. Ele não precisa de uma lanterna, então eu a pego para verificar Jasper. Ao me aproximar, ouço seus gemidos abafados. Toco a sua testa, e está extremamente quente.

"Eu sinto muito, Jasper." Eu sussurro, sentindo-me culpada sobre a chegada dos Volturi. Eu sei que não os convidei, mas Aro veio para me ver.

Quando me viro para voltar, a lanterna pega algo no canto da caverna e eu ofego, quase deixando cair a lanterna. É um leão da montanha, maior do que eu, e está completamente imóvel.

"Não se preocupe, ele está morto, Bella." Edward diz suavemente. "Eu iria movê-lo depois".

Eu estendo a mão para tocá-lo - ainda quente, e surpreendentemente sólido. Esta era uma criatura poderosa até que Edward o pegou. Eu vejo a marca da mordida em seu pescoço e a toco, fascinada pelas implicações. Para mim, pareceu como se Edward acabara de entrar na caverna, verificou por um segundo e a declarou segura. Na realidade, já era habitada por um poderoso predador, e ele o matou sem hesitar, sem luta. Em cima disso, Edward saíra para caçar um pouco mais. Quantos animais ele normalmente abate enquanto caça? A imagem em minha mente como Edward sendo mais forte do que a média dos caçadores muda enquanto eu tento imaginá-lo matando e consumindo esta besta maciça em meros momentos, sem fazer um som, ou danificar sua roupa.

É um pouco assustador, mas estranhamente emocionante também, em certo sentido primitivo. Eu penso em seu toque gentil e me pergunto como seria fazer amor com ele como uma igual. As imagens que vêm à minha mente enviam uma onda de desejo pelo meu corpo tão forte que eu tenho que me apoiar na parede da caverna. Mais uma vez, eu me encontro com ciúmes de que não serei eu a ser transformada nos fundos da caverna esta noite. Eu sei que não é nem culpa minha, nem deles, mas não posso deixar de sentir apenas um pouco de pena por mim. Eu tenho sido aquela se preparando para se tornar uma vampira, e tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis com Aro se eu me transformasse.

"Eu não vejo por que você não pode simplesmente transformar-me também." Eu me queixo, retornando para Edward e Alice. "E nós podemos fugir para outra direção, se for um grande problema ter três recém-criados em um só lugar".

"O convite de Aro foi muito específico." Edward faz uma carranca. "Se eu transformasse você antes de ele a ver, pode haver graves consequências".

"Eu não vi essa parte." Eu digo, cética. Eu sei que Edward faria qualquer coisa para não me machucar.

"Ele diz _Venha como vocês são, especialmente a Senhorita Swan_, Bella." Edward suspira. "Acredite em mim, eu estive testando nossas opções com a ajuda de Alice, e ignorar este convite nunca acabaria bem".

"Oh." Eu digo sem jeito, enquanto Alice olha para mim com simpatia. "Foi apenas um pensamento".

Alice pensa por um momento, então sorri para mim, e Edward sorri também. O que seja que eles estão vendo, é bom, e eu sinto um pequeno raio de esperança começar a derreter os meus medos.

"O quê?" Pergunto com esperança. "Você vê alguma coisa?"

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Diz Alice, beijando minha bochecha. "Ou, pelo menos, isso vai ficar bem. Nós seremos capazes de conversar, eventualmente".

"Isso significa que eu estarei viva." Eu sussurro tremulamente, e fecho meus olhos em alívio.

Imediatamente eu sinto Edward, seu corpo como uma coluna de mármore e os seus braços em volta de mim, mais forte do que eu imaginava.

"Claro que você estará viva." Edward diz ferozmente, suas mãos inclinando meu rosto para o seu para um beijo gentil e protetor. "Eu nunca deixarei nenhum deles te machucar. Eu prometi, lembra?"

"Eu sei... é só... há muitos deles." Eu digo. "Eu me preocupo com você. Eles são as únicas coisas lá fora que podem machucá-lo, e há cinco deles".

"A cavalaria está chegando." Ele sussurra. "Nós apenas temos que passar esta noite, meu amor. Tudo muda amanhã".

"Você acha que esse Eleazar vai estar do seu lado?" Pergunto esperançosamente.

"Espero que sim," ele diz, "embora eu esteja um pouco surpreso que ele está aqui, francamente".

"Renata disse que ele não ficou satisfeito com o que ela fez a Jasper." Eu digo.

"Não, ele não estaria." Ele concorda. "Isso é um bom sinal".

"Você não está bravo comigo?" Eu pergunto, segurando a minha respiração. "Por não dizer a você imediatamente?"

"Eu queria que você tivesse me deixado ir, que eu estivesse ali para protegê-la, mas a nossa atual situação seria muito pior agora se você tivesse deixado." Ele admite, com um suspiro de frustração. "E se o que Demetri disse é verdade, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar com raiva. Eu só queria saber onde ele me viu. É verdade que tenho um temperamento ruim, e Carlisle disse que Aro o enviou para procurar vampiros talentosos sem o conhecimento dele, por isso poderia ter sido em qualquer lugar, em quase todo o tempo. Eu não gosto disso".

"Mantenha a calma, Edward." Alice avisa, um olhar ansioso no seu rosto. "Oh! Você deveria me transformar agora. É melhor assim. Eu não sei por que, mas é".

"Você tem certeza?" Edward pergunta, em dúvida. "Você está pronta?"

"Tenho certeza." Ela diz. "Eu não sei como, mas isso é o certo. Bella?"

Eu entrego a lanterna para Edward e a abraço com força, dizendo a ela que eu a amo e que vamos nos ver outra vez.

"Nós vamos ser irmãs." Ela diz com um sorriso marejado. "E melhores amigas para sempre. Eu posso sentir isso. Seja forte, Bella. Tudo vai dar certo".

Ela beija meu rosto e encolhe quando ela tenta dar tapinhas nas minhas costas, e estamos ambas chorando. Então ela se vira para Edward e estende suas mãos.

"Quando serei capaz de tocar violino novamente, Doutor?" Ela pergunta, sabendo agora que ele se formou na faculdade de medicina duas vezes.

"Os ossos em suas mãos começarão a curar imediatamente. Tudo isso vai ser extremamente doloroso, mas quando você acordar, você estará mais forte do que eu." Ele diz a ela. "Então você não será capaz de tocar de novo até que você já domine a sua força e a acalme. Alguns meses, talvez mais. Eventualmente, você será capaz de tocar ainda mais rápido".

"E ganhar o violino de ouro do diabo?" Ela pergunta com um sorriso irônico. "Eu acho que tenho uma eternidade para encontrar um Stradivarius*****".

_*__Stradivarius__: é uma das mais famosas marcas de instrumentos de corda do mundo. Seu construtor, o italiano Antonio Stradivari, produziu na Itália renascentista vários violinos e violoncelo. Segundo constatações, mais de mil violinos foram criados, mas apenas 650 ainda existem. O mais famoso é chamado de "O Messias", de 1716, e se encontra no museu Ashmolean Museum de Oxford. Esse violino praticamente nunca foi tocado. Isso foi constatado observando-se o seu verniz pouco alterado, em comparação com os instrumentos de mesma época._

"Você terá." Ele promete. "Mas, até lá, vamos guardar o seu violino, e tudo o que você quiser no depósito. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, exatamente como pediu".

Ela está em silêncio por um momento, e Edward apenas olha para ela fixamente, segurando minha mão. Eu posso dizer que ele está nervoso, por isso dou-lhe um aperto suave. Sua mão é irredutível, mas ele aperta de volta, só um pouquinho.

"Você vai ser meu pai vampiro?" Ela pergunta, franzindo a testa. "Porque, mesmo que você seja cem anos mais velho, eu ainda me sinto como se você fosse da mesma idade, ou mais novo".

"Isso seria um pouco estranho." Ele concorda com um leve sorriso. "Os vampiros costumam chamar de criador, mas provavelmente seria mais fácil se você pensar em Carlisle mais como um pai, se você quiser. Pensamos em nós mesmos mais como uma família do que como um grupo de bruxos".

"Eu gostaria disso." Ela diz depois de um momento, um leve sorriso em seu rosto. "Agora, Edward, rápido".

Ele está olhando para ela, e o que quer que ela esteja pensando o estimula a agir. Ela chora de dor fresca quando ele parece beijar o seu pescoço, e ele se afasta com um silvo baixo. A parede da caverna encontra as minhas costas, e eu percebo que eu tenho dado passos para trás. Ciúme queimando através de mim novamente, e desta vez eu não tenho certeza se isso tem a ver com a visão dele até mesmo parecendo beijar outra mulher, ou se é o fato de que ela é capaz de se transformar antes de mim. Ele morde os pulsos dela, e eu silenciosamente espero que o veneno aja rapidamente. Alice solta um grito alto e lamentoso enquanto o veneno realmente começa a fazer efeito, e Edward prende sua mão sobre a boca dela. O rosto dela fica contorcido e os olhos cegos, e sinto-me terrivelmente envergonhada da minha inveja secreta agora.

Ele pega o cachecol dela e o enrola em torno da sua cabeça muito da mesma maneira como estava em Jasper, e a levanta com cuidado, gentilmente, como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Eu mantenho a lanterna acesa neles enquanto ele a deita ao lado do corpo se contorcendo de Jasper, colocando uma das mãos quebradas dela no rosto dele, e uma das dele no dela. No momento em que suas peles se tocam, ambos se acalmam consideravelmente, embora seja óbvio que os dois estão com dores agonizantes.

"Eles sabem que estão juntos?" Eu pergunto, pegando a mão dele enquanto olhamos para eles.

É uma sensação estranha, como se nós acabássemos de colocar duas crianças doentes na cama.

"Eles sentem um ao outro, sim." Ele diz com alívio. "Isso ajuda".

"Bom." Eu sussurro, a dor em meu peito começando a se desvanecer.

"Bella." Ele diz, levando-me para fora da caverna, para a noite. "Eu vou camuflar a caverna".

Peço licença por um momento, e quando eu volto, ele me dá uma garrafa de água e uma barra energética.

"Eu não estou com fome." Eu digo, começando a me sentir realmente exausta. "Mas eu estou cansada".

"Você quase não comeu nada em dois dias, então, pode fazer o que peço, por favor?" Ele diz, entrando no jipe. Ele dá tapinhas no assento ao lado dele.

"Nós não podemos deixá-los!" Eu digo, preocupada.

"Não se preocupe." Ele diz. "Ficarei de olho neles. Eu só quero nos mover para longe da caverna, no caso de eles nos encontrarem".

Eu entro e nós dirigimos por alguns minutos. Eu me pergunto como ele vai vigiar a caverna daqui, até que ele pára na base de uma árvore gigante de coníferas.

"Bella." Ele diz suavemente, ajudando-me a sair do jipe. "Alice disse antes que você estava com ciúmes".

Eu pisco de volta algumas lágrimas remanescentes e olho para a escuridão aveludada, a luz das estrelas filtrando por onde as árvores permitem. Eu me pergunto se Edward pode ver bem a luz de outros sóis distantes, quando se leva centenas de anos para que os raios viajem para chegar a nós em pequenos seres temporários, com sorte o suficiente para entender o que são, pelo menos nos últimos cem anos. _Temporário_... alguns de nós menos do que outros. Ele me olha atentamente enquanto eu respiro fundo, gostando do verde da floresta.

"Terrivelmente ciumenta." Eu finalmente admito. "Eu sei que é irracional, e eu queria que você fizesse isso, mas eu realmente odiei ver você a transformando".

"Fico feliz." Ele diz sombriamente, e eu olho para ele com surpresa. "Porque agora eu posso admitir que eu estava louco de ciúmes sempre que você beijava Leo, apesar de ter sido parte da ópera".

"Foi só na bochecha!" Eu digo, mais aliviada do que contestando. "Mas estou feliz que não sou apenas eu a irracional. Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?" Ele pergunta, e eu fico na ponta dos meus pés para beijá-lo.

Eu não tenho que ficar na ponta dos meus pés por muito tempo porque assim que meus lábios tocam os dele, ele se inclina para mim, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e beijando-me com uma intensidade surpreendente. Eu grito contra a sua boca quando a minha necessidade por ele me surpreende, e eu enrosco meus dedos em seus cabelos para puxá-lo para mais perto. Ou, pelo menos, para indicar-lhe que eu preciso dele mais perto.

"Eu machuquei você?" Ele pergunta asperamente quando se afasta para olhar para mim. "Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim".

"Não." Eu asseguro a ele, beijando seu pescoço. "Eu juro, você não machucou. Eu só... eu preciso de você, Edward. Por favor..."

"Bella." Ele geme enquanto sua mão desliza debaixo da minha saia e ao longo das minhas pernas nuas. "Nós realmente não deveríamos fazer isso aqui – Deus, seu _cheiro _– você _realmente _me quer, porra – eu não posso..."

Eu li sobre isso – a respeito de coisas como terremotos, guerras, e quase todas as situações perigosas, podem levar as pessoas a ficarem sexualmente loucas, mas eu ainda fico surpresa com o quão poderosa a minha necessidade por ele é neste momento. Eu me sinto como qualquer outra parte da floresta, atuando no instinto e necessidade quando ele rasga o meu short minúsculo e os dedos dele mergulham sob a seda para encontrar-me tão úmida quanto nós dois sabíamos que eu estaria. Ele rosna quando saboreia os dedos, o som enviando algumas pequenas coisas curiosas fugindo pela floresta. Eu poderia rir do ridículo disso se eu não estivesse tentando arduamente empalar-me em qualquer parte de Edward que eu pudesse alcançar.

"Deliciosa." Ele diz em um tom incrivelmente sedutor, sua mão retornando para debaixo da minha saia para trabalhar em mim até uma bagunça se contorcendo de frenética necessidade. "E tão impaciente. Você sabe o quão cuidadoso eu tenho que ser com você? Algum dia eu vou te mostrar, embora eu não saiba como replicar o seu incrível _calor"._

A maneira como ele diz esta última parte me deixa no limite, e eu grito o nome dele e, provavelmente, algumas sílabas adicionais aleatórias quando eu gozo contra a sua mão. Eu desabotôo sua camisa o mais rápido que posso, desesperada para sentir sua pele na minha depois de cada coisa horrível que aconteceu hoje. Eu mal tenho tempo para registrar a árvore contra as minhas costas quando ele me coloca no chão macio.

Eu sinto o ar fresco no meu peito, então estamos pensando da mesma forma, e eu recebo o meu desejo quando a minha pele febril encontra o seu peito frio e rígido e sua boca se abre sobre a minha. Eu mal tenho tempo para ficar tonta quando eu sinto o ar fresco de novo e até os lábios mais frescos e língua, sua boca se movendo, deslizando mais para baixo e deliciosamente sobre cada pedaço nu de mim, até que tudo que eu consigo tocar é o seu cabelo, e ele puxa para baixo o short e meu coração está correndo. Ele me beija através da seda da calcinha até eu gritar de novo, pedindo, simplesmente implorando, embora eu não tenha controle sobre meus pensamentos, ou voz, e tudo se transforma em um canto de favor, _por favor, Edward, por favor, por favor, Edward, por favor_...

Ele se afasta por um momento doloroso e eu quero uivar em protesto até que eu o ouço rasgar o pacote de preservativo e sinto minha calcinha deslizar pelas minhas pernas ao mesmo tempo. _Obrigada, obrigadaobrigada._

"Carregando uma na sua carteira agora? Você esperava isso?" Eu rio, aliviada e gananciosa quando eu o sinto empurrar em mim.

"Eu certamente não estava esperando _isso_." Ele diz, e eu suspiro de prazer e o fantasma de dor quando ele empurra para dentro de mim lentamente, quase tão dolorosamente como da primeira vez. "Mas é uma coisa malditamente boa que estava lá. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter parado por qualquer motivo, com você me implorando assim, toda quente e apertada e molhada, apertando em volta do meu dedo".

Eu envolvo as minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, estremecendo quando ele menciona seus dedos fodidamente belos. Estou apertando em volta dele novamente quando a dor desaparece, e eu sinto essa vontade incrível de fazer _algo_, uma necessidade de alguma coisa que não posso colocar até que ele xinga de novo e começa a se mover dentro de mim. Essa seria a necessidade misteriosa, sim, penso eu, nossos corpos juntos ensinando-me uma espécie de novo vocabulário enquanto um atrito glorioso substitui qualquer desconforto restante. Eu estou me movendo com ele porque, puta merda, a metade inferior do meu corpo meio que automaticamente sabe como fazer isso. É uma maravilha e uma alegria que minha mente desliga-se quase completamente, fazendo coro só para ter uma nota ocasional, ou apenas nos brindar.

"Edward, não pare." Eu gemo, surpresa com o quão desesperada estou soando. "É tão _bom_".

"Graças a Deus porque eu realmente não quero parar, Bella. Você tem que me dizer se eu te machucar." Ele me lembra, ofegante enquanto suas estocadas ficam um pouco mais fortes, um pouco mais selvagens. "Eu achava que sabia porque eu podia ler os pensamentos deles, eu apenas pensava que eles eram como animais... eu não tive nenhuma idéia, nenhuma fodida idéia".

Eu arqueio contra ele e grito novamente e ele _ri_, esse riso baixo e profundo que se transforma em um grunhido quando o seu poderoso corpo se move contra e para dentro de mim. Eu meio que estou fazendo a minha parte também, estimulando-o com meus pés, mas é claramente um gesto oco em comparação com a força incapaz de parar que se desloca entre as minhas pernas. Não importa, pois o prazer começa a conectar-se, e eu me sinto como um oceano inteiro, onda após onda profunda rolando dentro de mim. Ele beija a minha boca até eu ficar tonta, meu pescoço até seu rugido se transformar em um silvo, e eu digo o nome dele como um mantra. Não consigo deixar de pensar no grande leão da montanha no fundo da caverna quando a sua voz adquire esse tom selvagem, e eu me pergunto se o que ele caça faz a diferença. Se fizer, eu vou descobrir onde estão os leões porque é isso que ele deveria estar bebendo o tempo todo.

Outra grande onda cai sobre mim, e eu acho que esta pode ser aquela a me atingir quando seu ritmo aumenta e o rosnado fica mais alto. Estou tentando decidir se isso é ou não muito doloroso porque, honestamente, eu meio que gosto, mas, felizmente, não tenho que decidir porque ele pára de repente, seu rosto se contorcendo gloriosamente sob o luar. Meu cérebro e corpo começam a se reconectar, minha mente montando como um surfista sobre as menores ondas ritmicamente rolando pelo meu corpo, e em torno dele onde ainda estamos unidos.

Ambos olhamos para baixo entre nós ao mesmo tempo, tocando nossas cabeças um pouco, e ele me beija profundamente e ternamente.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele diz entre beijos, movendo-se em volta do meu rosto e pescoço enquanto ele descansa o seu peso sobre os antebraços. "E eu estou quase arrependido de atacá-la assim. Por favor, diga-me que está tudo bem".

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Este foi o pior dia da minha vida," eu digo, passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, "até agora. O que foi isso – 20 minutos atrás? Por favor, sinta-se livre para me atacar a qualquer momento. Se nós passarmos por esta confusão com os Volturi, devemos fazer isso mais vezes".

"Foi mais de uma hora. E _quando_ passarmos por esta confusão," ele diz, sua voz misturada com a promessa escura enquanto ele puxa lentamente para fora, "nós vamos fazer isto muito mais vezes. Quando eu transformar você, nós não faremos nada _além _disso por um ano inteiro".

"Oh." Eu rio, quando ele toca com o nariz as minhas orelhas, uma de cada vez, enviando gloriosos choques elétricos minúsculos através de mim. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, sentindo-me macia, quebradiça e amada. "Então isso não é mais um 'se', mas um 'quando'? Essa é uma boa notícia".

"Você é a minha companheira, Bella." Ele explica, levantando-se e me puxando com ele. "Os Volturi sabem sobre nós, e eles não vão deixar você permanecer humana. Eu só desejo que eu pudesse ter a dor por você".

"Você vale a pena." Eu digo a ele outra vez, e falo sério.

Ele beija-me novamente, docemente desta vez, e rapidamente abotoa nossas camisas.

"Feche seus olhos." Ele diz, quebrando o beijo.

Eu fecho meus olhos e sinto um dos seus braços apertar minha cintura. Sinto um leve puxão, como se eu estivesse em um elevador.

"Agora você está se mostrando." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido enquanto ele nos estabelece em um galho grosso com vista para a abertura da caverna e para as curvas da estrada ao redor da floresta em uma tira longa e tortuosa. Do alto da árvore parece uma cobra de diamante e uma de rubi deslizando preguiçosamente em direções opostas.

"Talvez." Ele diz, segurando-me firmemente em um braço enquanto a árvore balança suavemente com o vento. "Mas este é um bom lugar para manter a vigia. Durma agora, amor, se você puder".

Ele se senta de pernas cruzadas sobre o galho grosso, agarrado à árvore com um braço e eu com o outro enquanto ele me segura firmemente sob seu casaco para me proteger do ar frio. Sinto-me segura de alguma forma, e olho para cima para ver o mais glorioso cobertor de estrelas que eu já vi. Elas parecem tão perto que eu poderia tocá-las, as luzes cintilantes me lembrando de como Renée me disse uma vez que as estrelas eram realmente fogueiras das fadas. O vento nos balançando ao ritmo da minha canção de ninar enquanto Edward cantarola para mim. O sono tira a razão da minha mente e eu estendo a mão para tocar o céu. Meus dedos quentes encontram seus lábios carnudos e frios, vibrando com a nossa música, seus olhos atentos são a última coisa que eu vejo quando eu finalmente fico embalada no esquecimento doce e sem sentido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Muitos acontecimentos que provavelmente mudarão o rumo da história... Alice e Jasper sendo transformados ao mesmo tempo, os Cullen__s chegando, o encontro com os Volturi... o que vc's acham que acontecerá?_

_Como eu já disse antes, só postarei o próximo cap. depois que tiver no mínimo 10 reviews! Vamos lá, pessoal, essa fic é muito linda e vale a pena!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Perseguir

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Shivaree: _Goodnight Moon_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= LRqUONe_aAI

* Chris Isaak: _Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing_: ttp:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= EWf7cT8CTDI

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Pers****eguir**

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

"_O que diabos você fez, Edward?"_

Essa bonita voz feminina invade meus sonhos, ou meu sono, não tenho certeza. É difícil dizer quando você espera estar em sua cama, recebendo o velho tratamento de conchinha de vampiros, o que admitidamente não é tão aconchegante quanto sexy como o inferno. Não, em lugar do combo cama macia/forte namorado ao qual eu estava acostumada, eu sinto o chão sujo e meus membros rígidos. Consigo ainda sentir o cheiro de Edward no tecido que não me cobre o suficiente, e fecho minhas pernas apertadas enquanto fecho os meus olhos o mais forte possível.

Não funciona. Ainda estou deitada no chão sujo. O que não deveria– porque eu dormi... em uma árvore? Os acontecimentos do dia anterior flutuam na minha mente como destroços de um naufrágio, nenhum deles fazendo sentido. Relutantemente, eu abro os olhos para encontrar um vampiro realmente grande me olhando a alguns metros de distância.

Ele é enorme, como um grande jogador de futebol americano, mas seu rosto dele é meio doce e curioso, com covinhas nas bochechas, e o cabelo em suaves cachos. Ele tem aquele brilho pálido e quente de vampiro sexy, e eu reprimo a vontade de perguntar se ele é a bruxa boa, ou a bruxa má.

"Hm, Edward?" Eu chamo hesitantemente, esperando que ele esteja aqui.

Ele se move levemente ao meu lado, e eu suspiro de alívio em ver Edward, até eu ter uma boa visão da mulher que o encarava como se ele fosse um completo idiota. Alice havia descrito Rosalie como uma "linda loura". Isso é como falar que o Grand Canyon é uma "boa paisagem". Vê-la ao lado de Edward, muito embora eles parecessem irritados um com o outro, faz-me querer colocar uma sacola de papelão na minha cabeça. Sinto-me como se tivesse acabado de acordar no Monte Olimpo e estivesse cercada de belíssimas estátuas gregas que ganharam vida, absolutamente certa de que passar a noite em uma árvore depois de toda a insanidade de ontem não qualifica um sono de beleza, para não dizer o hálito matinal.

"É só Emmett e Rose, Bella." Ele diz com um sorriso de desculpas para mim. "Eles não vão machucá-la".

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele falou cedo demais quando a deusa se virou para me olhar, e me senti como se ela pudesse ter terminado o que quer que fosse que Jane estivesse tentando fazer comigo na noite passada. Aposto que Rose é uma dessas mulheres que provavelmente fica linda fazendo qualquer coisa: ficando com raiva, sendo feliz, chorando, aplicando rímel, qualquer coisa. Essa dama não tinha ângulos ruins.

"E não me faça começar com _isso_." Ela aponta para mim. "Uma humana? Sério, Edward? Você não tem nada que interferir na vida dela".

"Acontece que eu quero Edward na minha vida." Eu digo, levantando-me lentamente.

"Ótimo." Edward murmura para ela, afobado. "E acontece de eu lembrar de você levando um certo humano para casa um dia, implorando pela ajuda de Carlisle. O que eu não lembro é você sofrer demais com isso".

"Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa." Rose repreende. "Vocês não se pertencem. Ela ainda tem uma chance de ter uma vida de verdade. Você simplesmente vai tirar tudo isso dela?"

"Eu sei o que eu quero." Eu insisto, pegando a mão de Edward quando um instante de culpa atravessou seu bonito rosto. "E eu não tenho medo de você".

Na verdade eu estou morrendo de medo, mas tenho certeza que Edward vai me proteger se ela tentar alguma coisa.

"Olha só, a gatinha tem garras!" Emmett diz, rindo. "Tão fofa, mesmo enquanto enfrenta a fúria de Rose. Ela é sempre assim?"

"O tempo todo." Edward diz conspiratoriamente para Emmett, envolvendo os braços em torno de mim. "Você pode, pelo menos, ser civilizada com Bella, Rose?"

"Emmett estava morrendo." Ela dispara. "Como você, eu e Esme. Bella me parece muito saudável. O que aconteceria se os Volturi descobrissem a respeito disso? Você colocaria todos nós em risco, Edward".

"Você acha que eu cobraria cada favor que eu fiz por algo pequeno?" Edward rebate. "Metade dos Volturi está aqui, e já fomos convocados".

"Oh, é mesmo?" Ela pergunta em um tom de conversa como se uma bandeira alegre estivesse no topo de um iceberg de sarcasmo. "E suponho que você nos queira junto e que os enfrentemos ao seu lado, lutemos e morramos por você e sua espetacular chamada de julgamento? Por que toda vez que você deixa a mamãe e o papai você se envolve ou em um banho de sangue, ou transforma metade de Seattle em vampiros? Você pensaria que depois da marca de um século você seria capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões".

"Vamos, Baby." Emmett a persuade, colocando o braço ao redor dela. "Se Edward está pedindo ajuda, estamos aqui para ajudar, não importa no quê, você sabe disso".

"Na verdade, não, Rose." Edward diz calmamente, apertando o ombro de Emmett em apreciação. Estávamos todos conectados agora, embora uma notável lacuna permanecesse entre Rose e eu. "Não estou pedindo para vocês ficarem e lutarem. Preciso que vocês fiquem o mais longe possível dos Volturi, e fiquem escondidos por um tempo. Isso será complicado, haverá recém-criados envolvidos".

"É, você disse isso. Você quer dizer _ela, _eu suponho, e quem mais?" Ela bufa, embora o tom dela suavize com o toque de Emmett. Eu começo a relaxar um pouco. "Recém-criados dão muito trabalho, Edward".

"Na verdade, não." Ele diz, virando para o fundo da caverna. "Não é Bella. Venham comigo".

Pego a lanterna e seguimos até o fundo da caverna, tomando tempo para notar que o leão da montanha se foi. Estou meio chateada que ele tenha dito _não é Bella, _mas eu acho que a prioridade claramente envolve deixar Alice e Jasper longe de Aro. Eu ainda desejo que nós simplesmente fujamos. Antes que sequer cheguemos perto deles, Emmett dá um silvo baixo, e Rose ofega enquanto ele tira galhos do caminho, revelando Alice e Jasper, tremendo e parecendo estarem tendo o mesmo pesadelo. Eles estão agarrados um ao outro, seus lenços mal abafando os gritos de angústia deles.

"Maldição." Emmett diz, balançando a cabeça em admiração. "Rapaz, quando você decide fazer uma bagunça, você vai longe. Como isso aconteceu?"

"É meio complicado." Edward começa, parecendo desconfortável. "Eles são nossos amigos, e são muito talentosos, mesmo como humanos. Uma versão resumida é que um dos Volturi transformou Jasper aqui. A mulher dele escolheu ser transformada com ele, e agora eles precisam ficar escondidos de Aro".

"Espere aí, o quê? Então _você_ a transformou?Quem o transformou? Por que Aro está interessado em Bella?" Rose pergunta em uma rápida sucessão, seu queixo caído de surpresa. "E você quer dizer que deveríamos roubar algo dos mais poderosos vampiros do planeta? Isso não é loucura?"

"Alice é uma vidente fantástica," Edward explica, "mesmo na forma humana, mas os Volturi não sabem a respeito dela. Isto vai dar certo, contanto que vocês não contem a ninguém além de Bella para onde estão indo. O que não vai dar certo é Aro controlar Jasper. Se ele o tiver, ele tem Alice, e se ele tiver Alice, ele vai conseguir tudo o que quiser, incluindo Bella e eu".

"Então ele teria uma vidente, um telepata, e o que são esses dois aí?" Ela pergunta, apontando para Jasper e depois para mim.

Objetos, aparentemente. Tento não discutir, mas a atitude da Vênus aqui não está ajudando.

"Jasper apresenta um certo tipo de habilidade para convencer pessoas a fazerem coisas por ele." Ele diz, aparentemente acostumado com a grosseria dela a ponto de ignorá-la. "E o mais estranho é, eles ficam felizes com isso. Li a mente das pessoas conversando com ele, enquanto isso acontecia e, de alguma forma, quando ele fala para eles, eles mudam de ideia. Ele tem algum tipo de influência – possivelmente até mesmo sobre mim, quando eu estava lidando com alguma decisão. E nenhum poder de qualquer um funciona em Bella, até onde eu sei, exceto os de Alice. Eu não consigo ler a mente dela, nem mesmo Aro. Demetri é o rastreador pessoal de Aro, e ele é conhecido por conseguir rastrear qualquer pessoa em meio mundo focando em algum tipo de padrão de pensamento, quase como um radar. Ele não consegue rastrear Bella, aparentemente".

"Também tem uma vampira adolescente chamada Jane." Eu adiciono. "O que quer que ela faça, não funciona em mim também, embora, sinceramente, eu ainda não tenha certeza do que ela estava tentando fazer".

Os três vampiros simplesmente olham para mim boquiabertos.

"Aro trouxe Jane?" Edward pergunta depois de um momento, mantendo sua voz em tom baixo. "Como você sabe que ela tentou o poder dela em você?"

Pela forma como ele diz, o que ela estava tentando fazer deveria ser bem ruim.

"Aro falou para ela fazer, hmm..." Eu paro, tentando pensar em um jeito de falar isso apropriadamente. "Ele disse a ela que o poder dela não funcionaria em mim, então que ela poderia tentar. Ela meio que só ficou me olhando com esse sorriso estranho no rosto, então eu sorri de volta e depois ela ficou frustrada e meio aborrecida. Suponho que vocês sabem quem ela é?"

"Sim, Bella." Edward diz contra a palma da mão. "Ela é meio famosa no nosso mundo. É um condecorado membro da guarda dos Volturi e uma total sadista".

O ferimento em forma de digitais aflorando no meu braço direito concorda com ele, mas eu desamasso minha longa e suja manga por cima para evitar ficar muito visível.

"Então, Bella, se você se transformar, você poderia ter uma séria defesa natural." Emmett murmura, olhando-me com um novo respeito. "Você poderia _ser _uma defesa. Vocês quatro juntos, combinados com a guarda existente? Isso seria extremo. Eles poderiam fazer o que quiserem".

"Isso foi o que Alice disse," eu confirmo, "e, sim, supostamente Aro pensa que eu posso ser um tipo de escudo. _Quando _eu me transformar".

Edward me puxa mais para perto com a minha insistência, e Emmett assente ligeiramente com a cabeça em entendimento.

"Ótimo, então agora temos que lidar com dois talentosos recém-criados?" Rosalie protesta, trazendo o assunto de volta para a reclamação dela. "Como vamos fazer isso sem você junto para ler a mente deles? E se eles nos derrotarem?"

"Eles não vão, e Alice vai nos ajudar assim que completar a transformação." Edward promete. "Ela nos viu juntos como uma família. Ela viu vocês duas planejando o próximo casamento. O resto de nós vai ser juntar a vocês assim que pudermos. Sinto muito, mas realmente precisamos da sua ajuda, Rose. Carlisle chegará hoje à noite. Ele vai tentar falar com Aro a nosso favor".

Rose fica parada, os braços cruzados em frente ao considerável peito, olhando Jasper e Alice. O rosto dela suaviza quando ela olha para as pequenas feições de Alice e os dedos entrelaçados dos dois. Noto que, enquanto os rostos deles ainda se contorcem de dor, eles possuem alguns traços da estranha beleza que vi em todos os vampiros. Ainda reconhecíveis, eles parecem versões de Hollywood de si mesmos, como gêmeos idênticos mais atraentes de cada um.

Não sei se é a beleza, ou o amor deles, evidenciados principalmente pelos espasmos da transformação, mas algo neles despedaça a determinação de Rose em recusar nos ajudar. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo louro de Jasper, tão próximo ao tom de cabelo dela, e o rosto de Alice relaxa num sorriso por um brevíssimo segundo. Volto a olhar para Edward, que apenas aperta meus ombros para reassegurar.

"Não vou dizer que gosto disso." Rosalie finalmente diz. "Mas não acho que quero viver em um mundo onde os Volturi são tão poderosos. O que você quer que façamos?"

**~oЖo~**

Enquanto Edward e Emmett colocam Jasper e Alice dentro do jipe novamente, Rosalie me olha com precaução.

"Ele realmente não pode ler a sua mente?" Ela pergunta, um pouco menos hostil agora.

Eu suspiro, percebendo que provavelmente eu a conhecerei por uma eternidade se as coisas forem bem, então eu deveria fazer o melhor disso.

"Isso mesmo." Eu digo, tentando adquirir um tom neutro.

"Eu me pergunto se é isso é por que..." Ela não termina.

Eu não digo nada. Por que ele se apaixonou por mim em vez das outras mulheres cujas mentes ele pode ler? Por que ele se apaixonou por mim em vez de Rose, sendo ela tão linda? O que leva à idéia de que, se ele pudesse ler a _minha _mente, eu deixaria de ser atraente para ele?

"E Jane? Nada? Sério mesmo?" Ela pergunta, parecendo um pouco maravilhada e muito cética. "Tem certeza de que ela estava tentando?"

"Ela estava tentando fazer alguma coisa e, acredite em mim, ela ficou infeliz por falhar." Eu sorri, um pouco curiosa por mim mesma. "E o que é isso que ela é capaz de fazer, aliás?"

"Carlisle diz que ela dá a ilusão de uma dor horrível, até pior que a da transformação." Ela diz com um estremecimento. "Imobiliza completamente – vampiros ou humanos – no chão, contorcendo de dor enquanto ela sorri como uma criança no carnaval. Ela é doente".

"Ela pareceu ter um deleite quando Aro a deixou tentar agir em público." Eu franzi a testa com a lembrança. "O prazer dela… era assustador, agora eu sei por quê".

"Assustador nem é uma palavra forte o bastante. Os Volturi são um circo de horrores." Ela diz, e depois hesita, olhando para mim em aprovação. "Sinto muito eles chegarem perto o suficiente para assustar você. Eles _me_ aterrorizam. Um humano não deveria estar sujeito a tais coisas".

"Obrigada." Eu digo, amolecendo um pouco. "Eu não tinha nem ideia de que estava assustada até Demetri aparecer. Quando eu vi quantos deles eram -"

"Quantos?" Ela pergunta curiosamente.

"Eram quarto, e depois outro estava vindo, mas eles disseram que ele era como você, então eu esperava-"

"Você esperava que Edward chegasse lá a tempo?" Ela pergunta, assentindo.

"Não! Eu esperava que eles me deixariam ir embora." Eu estremeci. "Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Edward para mantê-lo longe. Edward contra quatro vampiros? Eu já sabia que ele não confiava em Aro, e se ele reconhecesse Demetri-" Fecho minha boca e meus olhos ao mesmo tempo, horrorizada com o meu deslize.

"Você queria protegê-lo?" Ela pergunta, os olhos dela me avaliando especulativamente. "Isso foi corajoso".

"Não sei se foi corajoso." Eu admito. "Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Eu estava apenas reagindo a cada coisa nova, apenas tentando chegar ao próximo instante".

Um silêncio preenche o ar entre nós, e pelo olhar no rosto dela, ela provavelmente estava dividida entre sua hostilidade inicial e um invejado respeito.

"Vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para você quando decidirmos um lugar para ficarmos." Ela diz, entregando-me seu celular. Adicionei-me aos contatos dela e mandei-me uma mensagem. "Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. Você está me devendo essa, Edward".

Andamos até Edward e Emmett trocarem as chaves dos carros e abraços fraternais beirando à violência. A visão de Edward se separando da família no que poderia ser um tempo muito longo me atinge profundamente, e eu coloco a mão dentro do jipe para cobrir as mãos unidas de Jasper e Alice com a minha. Eles parecem num estado tão lamentável, como namorados se agarrando um ao outro nas lavas da erupção de Pompeia. Culpa borbulha em mim enquanto penso, se eu tivesse dito a Dr. George que eu não estava pronta para Volterra, se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Edward, talvez então Aro não ficasse curioso ao meu respeito e eles continuariam humanos, sem se transformar. Se eu tivesse ficado de boca calada quando Demetri tentou me matar naquele beco...

"Sinto muito, Jasper, Alice." Eu sussurro de novo, esperando que eles possam me ouvir. "É tudo culpa minha. Eu sinto muitíssimo. Por favor, perdoem-me".

"Não, Bella." Edward diz, colocando a mão dele por cima da minha. "É culpa minha. Rose tem razão, eu fui egoísta, eu a coloquei em muito perigo".

"Não diga isso! Se não fosse por você, eu estaria morta agora, mas agora eles estão aqui por minha causa, então é mi-" Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, disputando quem é o dono da culpa, quando eu ouço um exasperado suspiro atrás de nós.

"Retiro o que eu disse." Rose diz secamente. "Vocês são feitos um para o outro. Vão logo, mártires. Divirtam-se com isso".

Ela entra no banco do motorista do jipe, e Emmett me surpreende ao me abraçar alegremente, como se abraçasse um monte de pintinhos numa fazenda. O sinal de jóia que ele dá a Edward por cima do meu ombro soa como um trovão, e eu agora gostaria que eles ficassem para nos ajudar a encontrar os Volturi. Intuitivamente, sinto-me incrivelmente segura com Emmett, e algo me diz que Rose é uma boa pessoa para ficar do seu lado, se você conseguir o feito. Com Demetri no nosso rastro, não podemos correr o risco.

"Até mais, Bella, foi bom conhecer você." Ele diz, "Tenho certeza que nos veremos em breve de novo".

O jipe desaparece entre as árvores, deixando-me numa bagunça de culpa, perda e alívio. Eu me volto para Edward como uma tartaruga se retraindo na casca e sinto os braços dele me prendendo exatamente da forma como eu preciso dele para me manter longe do desespero.

"Você acha que eles vão nos perdoar?" Pergunto contra a camisa dele.

"Nem vai ocorrer a eles nos culpar." Ele diz. "Embora eu não saiba por que".

"Alice?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ele, aliviada apesar de tudo.

"Alice." Ele sorri.

"Ela é realmente alguma coisa, não é?"

"Apenas espere até ela ser uma vampira." Ele diz. "Qualquer habilidade que um humano tem se multiplica pelo menos por cem quando se transforma".

"Então quando você era humano, você não lia a mente das pessoas?"

"A memória apagou muito para eu dizer exatamente, mas Carlisle diz que era impossível mentir para a minha mãe." Ele diz, e seu celular toca. "Falando no diabo, Carlisle, onde está você? Podemos pegá-lo… Assim é melhor, eu prefiro encontrá-lo longe de Seattle, talvez Bremerton?... Não, estamos em uma floresta agora, perto da caverna onde Emmett encontrou filhotes de urso... Exatamente. Não, esse lugar parece perfeito. Encontraremos você lá.".

Edward e eu mal pegamos a estrada quando eu olho no espelho do passageiro.

"Edward, eu não posso conhecer seu pai assim!" Eu grito, tentando pentear meu cabelo com os dedos. "Podemos parar num posto onde eu possa pelo menos escovar meus dentes e lavar meu rosto?"

"Claro." Ele diz, tirando uma folha do meu cabelo. "Embora eu ache que você está linda assim".

"Prefiro não encontrar meu futuro sogro pela primeira vez parecendo uma gata raivosa." Eu replico, tentando limpar com saliva a sujeira da minha bochecha.

"Fale isso de novo." Edward diz, e eu viro meu rosto para olhá-lo. Fico preocupada se ele vai perder a cabeça a qualquer minuto, mas o rosto dele estava praticamente eufórico.

"Que eu pareço uma gata raivosa?" Pergunto estupidamente.

"Não, a outra parte." Ele sussurra. "Sobre o nosso futuro".

Ah, sim. Eu disse "sogro" sem nem ao menos pensar.

"Você é o meu futuro, Edward." Eu digo, sorrindo para ele quando paramos em um desses postos-de-gasolina-e-mini-mercados.

Corro enquanto Edward enche o tanque, parando para comprar uma escova de dente, uma escova para cabelo, um kit de primeiros-socorros e uma garrafa gigante de água. O homem no caixa me olha com uma cara engraçada, definitivamente em desaprovação, o que eu totalmente entendo, dado o estado em que estou. Corro ao banheiro e faço o melhor que posso em dez minutos. Os cortes nos pés não parecem infeccionados, e faço uma nota mental de comprar mais desinfetante para os machucados o mais rápido possível.

Quando eu volto para o carro alugado, o sorriso se foi do rosto de Edward, sendo substituído por uma carranca séria. Mal tenho tempo de ajeitar o cinto antes de acelerarmos, com os pneus protestando.

"O que foi?" Pergunto preocupada. "Estamos sendo seguidos?"

"Não que eu saiba." Ele diz laconicamente.

"Então o que há de errado?" Pergunto, mas tenho uma sensação ruim. Estou perdendo alguma coisa.

"O homem do caixa." Ele diz entre os dentes. "No posto".

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, tentando me lembrar o que pode ter acontecido na nossa conversa para deixar Edward assim. "O que ele estava pensando?"

"Não é o que ele pensou." Edward diz, estendendo a mão para dar um puxão na minha manga direita, que percebo agora que está um pouco levantada. "É o que ele viu. Bella, o seu braço - está todo ferido. Eu sei que você está com medo de contar o que aconteceu, mas eu preciso saber".

Olho para ele, e ele está quase para perder o controle.

"Edward, olhe para você mesmo." Eu digo. "Por favor, tente manter-se calmo. Se você ficar com mais raiva, Demetri vai-"

"Mais raiva? Estou com muita raiva agora, e como você saberia quanta raiva eu preciso estar para ele me rastrear? Como você saberia disso a não ser que Demetri... você disse... você contou a Rose…" Edward grita ao subitamente perceber, e eu sinto a crise chegando num tsunami agora incontrolável.

Ele está praticamente vibrando, e eu dou uma espiada no rosto dele. Os olhos estreitos, ele olha a pista, como se desafiasse Demetri a aparecer de algum lugar Contra meu melhor julgamento, tentei imaginar como Edward se pareceria caçando grandes presas, ou matando as pessoas como eu sei que ele fez, mas eu nunca pude imaginar até ver esse olhar assassino no rosto dele. Agora é fácil. Quem quer que disse 'o inferno não conhece a fúria de uma mulher traída', obviamente não conheceu Edward Cullen.

_Porra. Porra. Porra__._

"Você o reconheceu do bar, não foi? Foi por isso que você não quis que eu aparecesse. È por isso que Aro veio para ver você. Ele viu o seu rosto na memória de Demetri, na mente de Carlisle por causa da foto que mandei, tudo adicionado à recomendação do Dr. George. Inferno maldito!" Edward grita, socando o painel do carro, que quebra como se fosse vidro em terremoto. "Aro intencionalmente a colocou num jogo de gato e rato com o vampiro que tentou matar você, não foi? Aquele DOENTE DO CARALHO!"

"Edward." Eu grito, culpa e frustração me atingindo. _"Ele vai nos encontrar!"_

"Ele queria isso o tempo todo." Ele ferve, descaradamente furioso agora. "Aro quis que eu descobrisse, que eu ficasse com raiva. Ele deliberadamente assustou você. Foi por isso que você estava tão assustada que correu até seus pés sangrarem. Por isso você ficou tão aterrorizada que você cheirava a adrenalina na noite passada. Ele quer nós dois, e ele quis me provocar para que aquele animal pudesse nos rastrear. _Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele_".

"Ele falou para Demetri não me matar." Eu digo, embora seja tarde demais para fazer diferença agora. "Eu deveria ter contado a você antes. Sinto muito, Edward. Ele disse a ele que isso era uma ordem, ele não me machucaria".

"Você estava assustada, Bella." Ele diz em uma voz mais calma agora, acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu não culpo você. Veja o que aconteceu. Isso certamente complica as coisas".

"Talvez-" Eu digo, mas ele balança a cabeça.

Encolho-me contra o painel quebrado enquanto mudamos de pista num movimento quase horizontal.

"Não, é tarde demais. Demetri acabou de focar em mim, eu posso ouvi-lo." Ele diz, e o gelo começa a se formar nas minhas veias de novo. "Ele já estava passando por aqui, tentando nos encontrar. Ele está a apenas cinco quilômetros ao sul, vindo em nossa direção".

Ele pega seu celular e disca um número, falando rápido demais no receptor para eu ouvir. Fecho os olhos enquanto o número do velocímetro rapidamente dobra. Consigo nos sentir costurando o trânsito, o carro sacudindo decisivamente à esquerda, depois para a direta de novo enquanto ele troca de faixa. O tempo todo ele está falando ao telefone, e eu não consigo evitar imaginar Demetri chegando perto de nós.

Edward faz uma curva acentuada à esquerda, voando da estrada interestadual por cima da grama mediana e adentrando o tráfego de uma rodovia antes de derrapar suavemente atrás de um armazém, onde um elegante carro prateado nos espera, parado.

"Saia do carro e entre no de Carlisle." Edward diz. "Por favor, Bella, apenas faça o que eu digo. Não se preocupe, eu vou nos tirar dessa".

"O quê?" Eu digo, alarmada.

Ele sai e abre minha porta ao mesmo tempo em que um vampiro louro absurdamente lindo se aproxima de nós. Ele e Edward se abraçam, e ele se vira para mim com um sorriso caloroso e preocupado. Essa expressão me lembra o médico que nos contou que a Vovó Swan havia morrido.

"Por que estamos encontrando Carlisle aqui?" Pergunto confusa.

"Ele não consegue rastrear você, Bella." Ele explica. "Então estamos nos separando, só até ficar seguro".

"NÃO!" Eu protesto enquanto ele meio que me carrega até o carro de Carlisle. "Não é seguro!"

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Carlisle diz. "Prometo não machucá-la".

"Não estou preocupada com isso." Eu digo. "O que você vai fazer, Edward?"

"Carlisle vai levá-la para um lugar seguro." Edward diz, colocando o cinto de segurança em mim no banco do passageiro. "E eu me juntarei a vocês em breve. Posso cuidar de Demetri, mas não se eu estiver preocupado com você".

Ele me beija apaixonadamente — quase apaixonadamente demais— enquanto Carlisle senta no banco do motorista.

"Leve Bella para a casa do pai dela e entregue isto a ele." Ele diz, pegando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel do bolso. Ele escreve rapidamente e o entrega a Carlisle depois de dobrá-lo quase como um envelope. "Eu me juntarei a vocês dentro da hora da sua chegada. Essa carta vai explicar tudo a ele".

Antes que eu possa sequer processar o que está acontecendo, os dois carros partem em direções opostas na rodovia, Edward correndo em direção a Seattle, Carlisle e eu acelerando em direção a Forks.

Está errado, tudo errado, e eu levo um minuto para imaginar o motivo. O tom metálico da voz dele, o rosto sem emoção — o erro disso quebra em mim como uma pilha de pratos. Edward não me deixou ouvir o que quer que ele disse a Carlisle, e agora ele não quer que Carlisle leia o bilhete.

"Ele está mentindo." Eu insisto. "O que quer que tenha nessa carta não é para o meu pai, é para um de nós. Ele só não quer que você leia agora".

"O quê?" Carlisle pergunta, olhando-me nos olhos. "O que a faz dizer isso?"

"Eu sempre sei quando ele está mentindo." Eu digo. "Apenas leia, por favor".

Ele desacelera um pouco enquanto abre o papel e lê.

"Edward." Ele rosna. "Como pode meu filho ser tão brilhante e tão estúpido ao mesmo tempo?"

Carlisle gira o carro numa repentina meia-volta, e eu juro que só metade das rodas toca o asfalto. Se eu achava antes que Edward dirigia perigosamente, aquilo não era nada. Isto aqui é alguma coisa. Isto aqui é a Fórmula 1.

"Jesus!" Eu sussurro, encolhendo-me no meu lugar.

"Não use o nome do Senhor em vão." Carlisle diz, mas posso ver que ele não está irritado comigo. "A não ser que você esteja rezando agora, o que eu altamente aconselho".

Olho para o vampiro ao meu lado, e encontro esperança na expressão determinada dele, no total ar de competência. Ele deve ser, penso, para liderar personalidades tão fortes como Edward e Rose, sem mencionar o tamanho absoluto de Emmett. Encontro-me seguindo a ordem dele, apesar das minhas dúvidas, e rezo para qualquer que seja a ligação que Carlisle Cullen tem com os Volturi seja suficiente para fazer a diferença se Edward fizer alguma loucura. A voz de Rosalie ecoa na minha mente enquanto me pergunto qual é, exatamente, o plano dele.

_O que diabos você está fazendo__, Edward?_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Muitos acontecimentos... Rosalie e Emmett surgindo na história, assim como Carlisle, e o que será que Edward escreveu nesse bilhete? Como será o encontro deles com os Volturi?_

_Pessoal, mais uma vez eu vou ser chata e insistir nisso, mas essa fic está no alerta de 21 pessoas e como favorita de 33 pessoas, sendo que a maioria das pessoas que deixa reviews nem tem conta no fanfiction! Então, pra vc que só adiciona e nunca deixa nenhum comentário, está na hora de mexer os dedos! Nem que seja pra dizer que não vai ler mais, que não gosta da nossa tradução etc etc etc... Eu já disse antes, isso aqui é uma troca! Portanto, capítulos novos só vêm se vc's colaborarem tb! E a única forma é deixando reviews!_

_O próximo capítulo só será postado se tiver, no MÍNIMO, 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Barganha de Fausto

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Schubert: Erlkönig: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =5XP5RP6OEJI

* Durufle: Requiem – Libera me: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =03u4XS9aqE4

* The Rolling Stones, _Sympathy for the Devil_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =Je8MXiwmNIk

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Barganha de Fausto***

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_*__Barganha de Fausto__: __Fausto__ é o protagonista de uma popular lenda alemã de um pacto com o demônio, baseada no médico, mágico e alquimista alemão Dr. Johannes Georg Faust (1480-1540). Considerado símbolo cultural da modernidade, __Fausto__ é um poema de proporções épicas que relata a tragédia do Dr. Fausto, homem das ciências que, desiludido com o conhecimento de seu tempo, faz um pacto com o demônio Mefistófeles, que o enche com a energia satânica insufladora da paixão pela técnica e pelo progresso._

**~o****Жo~**

"_Ele está mentindo." Eu insisto. "O que quer que tenha nessa carta não é para o meu pai, é para um de nós. Ele só não quer que você leia agora"._

"_O quê?" Carlisle pergunta, olhando-me nos olhos. "O que a faz dizer isso?" _

"_Eu sempre sei quando ele está mentindo." Eu digo. "Apenas leia, por favor"._

_Ele desacelera um pouco enquanto abre o papel e lê._

"_Edward." Ele rosna. "Como pode meu filho ser tão brilhante e tão estúpido ao mesmo tempo?" _

_Carlisle gira o carro numa repentina meia-volta, e eu juro que só metade das rodas toca o asfalto. Se eu achava antes que Edward dirigia perigosamente, aquilo não era nada. Isto aqui é alguma coisa. Isto aqui é a Fórmula 1. _

"_Jesus!" Eu sussurro, encolhendo-me no meu lugar. _

"_Não use o nome do Senhor em vão." Carlisle diz, mas posso ver que ele não está irritado comigo. "A não ser que você esteja rezando agora, o que eu altamente aconselho"._

Aos poucos o gelo em minhas veias começa a derreter e tenho a coragem de pegar a carta do console central, onde Carlisle a deixou cair. Claramente, isto foi feito para Carlisle.

"Eu não sei ler latim." Eu digo, frustrada. "O que ele está fazendo?"

Seu rosto parece estar calmo e sério, como se ele estivesse lendo um histórico médico, mas seu pé de chumbo diz _preocupe-se, corra,_ e o carro está indo - huh, eu nunca vi um velocímetro no topo antes. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quão rápido o carro está indo.

"Fazendo suposições desastrosas." Ele diz, sem um traço de pânico aparecendo em sua voz. "Ele parece pensar que Demetri estaria sozinho enquanto o rastreava. Fiquei com a nítida impressão de que ele fugiria, mas ele está indo enfrentá-lo".

"Você quer dizer _lutar_ com ele?" Eu pergunto, confusa. "E no que vai dar isso, se ambos são imortais?"

"Nós somos _potencialmente_ imortais, Bella." Ele diz, seus olhos piscando para mim por alguns instantes. "Nós podemos ser destruídos. Mas ele está confiante demais com o que ele está enfrentando. Duvido que Demetri esteja sozinho, e alguns da guarda podem esconder seus pensamentos".

"Jane." Eu sussurro, horrorizada, pensando no que Rose me disse. "Edward não sentiu a presença de outros vampiros na ópera, mas Aro e Jane estavam lá. Renata reclamou que ela não teve permissão para ir, mas Aro lhe disse que era porque Jane conseguia controlar seus pensamentos".

"Ele realmente disse isso?" Ele pergunta, parecendo realmente chocado e magoado. "Aro deliberadamente faria isso com o meu filho?"

Meu coração quebra um pouquinho, vendo a traição registrar em seus olhos sinceros, como uma nuvem escura bloqueando o sol. Eu só o conheço por dois minutos, mas eu já sinto que posso confiar nele, e acho que eu me sentiria assim se eu não tivesse conhecido Edward, ou lido seus diários. Como alguém pode trair este homem? Parece totalmente inconcebível, como chutar um lindo cachorrinho, ou dar um tapa em um bebê. Eu sinto uma intensa indignação afugentar os meus medos. Eu nunca senti raiva assim antes, e é estranho - insuportável e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. Reconfortante porque isso me faz sentir forte, e insuportável porque eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso no momento.

"Sinto muito, mas sim. Ele disse isso." Digo-lhe com relutância.

Seus olhos brilham para os meus, como se ele não acreditasse em mim no início, mas acho que o olhar nos meus olhos o convence. Ele recebe esse olhar no seu rosto que deve vir em punhados quando as ambulâncias rolam ao redor porque eu sinto que ele sabe o que ele está fazendo, e isso faz com que o punho de gelo no meu estômago se abra um pouco.

"Bella, eu sei que você não me conhece muito bem, mas eu sei como os Volturi operam." Ele diz. "Eu preciso que você me diga tudo o que aconteceu com Aro. Não deixe nada de fora".

**~oЖo~**

Eu digo a ele tudo, pelo menos o relacionado com Aro e o resto dos Volturi. Quando se trata do que aconteceu depois, eu hesito. A indecisão pesa muito, mas ele questiona-me como um advogado e me faz repetir a minha história tantas vezes que não temos tempo para muito mais. Eu só espero que eu tenha feito a coisa certa.

"Então, o convite, você está certa que dizia _Venha como vocês são, especialmente a Senhorita Swan_?" Ele pergunta enquanto puxa para o estacionamento com manobrista do hotel. Ele parece tão perturbado quanto Edward tinha ficado quando leu pela primeira vez o convite.

"Disso eu tenho certeza." Eu confirmo, saindo para caminhar rapidamente atrás dele. "Porque Edward ficou realmente irritado com essa parte. Por que isso é tão horrível?"

"Isso implica má-fé, Bella." Ele diz gravemente. "Má-fé de Edward e, mais sutilmente, de Aro. Não é a forma como estas coisas são tratadas".

Paramos na recepção, onde Carlisle pergunta a um homem leve e arrumado – procurando por Aro.

"Há uma lista de convidados, e apenas um nome inexplicável." O secretário afirma maliciosamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao meu estado semi-desgrenhado. "Você tem identificação?"

Eu puxo a minha identidade e mostro a ele, e ele a verifica um pouco demorado demais. Carlisle pega o cartão de volta das mãos dele com um olhar que faz o rosto do pequeno homem ficar pálido.

"É na cobertura." Ele diz, entregando-me uma chave com uma mão trêmula. "Use isto no elevador, ele vai levá-los para cima".

"Em quantos problemas ele se meteu?" Eu pergunto, o medo serpenteando pela minha espinha enquanto eu atolo a chave na fechadura sob o botão redondo marcado CO.

"Isso depende." Ele diz quando o elevador começa a subir. "Você tem certeza disso? Você não tem que vir comigo".

"Eu vou." Eu digo, meu maxilar travando no lugar, apesar do horripilante sentimento rastejando. "Eu fui convidada. Estou na lista, lembra?"

"Edward vai querer me matar." Ele diz, hesitando. "É melhor para ele se você estiver lá. É perigoso para você, mas muito valente. Última instância, a decisão é sua, Bella".

"Eu estou dentro." Eu digo com firmeza.

Carlisle olha para mim com preocupação, então acena com a cabeça. Assim que ele o faz, eu começo a entrar em pânico. As luzes indicam que estamos chegando ao topo, e meu estômago aperta novamente. Eu sinto o sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos, e sinto que estou prestes a fazer algo realmente estúpido, como correr para um edifício em chamas.

_São metáforas __realmente necessárias agora, Bella? Você está prestes a correr para uma sala cheia de vampiros, isso não é ruim o suficiente?_ A parte mais idiota do meu cérebro entra na conversa.

Eu acho que poderia desmaiar até que sinto o braço de Carlisle em volta dos meus ombros, calmo e firme.

"Coragem." Ele sussurra suavemente para mim, dando-me um aperto suave.

Isso ajuda, pelo menos por um momento.

Nós ouvimos um homem gritando de dor antes da porta do elevador se abrir, e é toda a coragem que eu preciso. Todo o medo se funde com a raiva de novo quando eu corro para ele, mal percebendo alguém mais na sala. Edward está arqueado, no chão, o rosto contorcido muito parecido como o de Jasper tinha estado, gritando em grande parte da mesma maneira. Eu caio de joelhos ao seu lado e faço o meu melhor para protegê-lo, por qualquer que seja o bem que isso fará. Encontro-me estupidamente repetindo muito do que Alice disse ao encontrar Jasper na mesma condição.

"Eu estou aqui, Edward." Eu choro, beijando o rosto, sentindo o cheiro dele.

Preciso saber que ele está aqui também, e parece como se o corpo em meus braços mal fosse prova disso porque ele não está realmente aqui. Ele não consegue me ver, mas responde ao meu toque. Ele para de gritar logo que meus lábios encontram sua pele fria, mas seus olhos permanecem fora de foco, seu corpo em convulsão como se ele estivesse recebendo violentos espancamentos por uma força invisível. Ele inala profundamente e grita meu nome.

Eu me sinto tão indefesa, e irritada, tão ineficaz. Eu gostaria de já ser uma vampira para que eu pudesse protegê-lo, porém, isso funciona. Eu olho para cima e percebo a cena ao meu redor, e fico gelada.

Sete vampiros, e não cinco.

Incluindo Carlisle e Edward, estou cercada por nove vampiros, metade deles olhando para mim com surpreso fascínio. Renata olha para mim logo atrás de Aro, a mão pousada sobre o ombro dele.

Dois estranhos vampiros do sexo masculino estão em cada lado de Aro. Eles parecem mais velhos, como Aro - não como seres humanos, mas como vampiros. A pele e os olhos parecem mais como um pergaminho e mármore do que carne e vísceras. Um à direita parece desdenhoso em surpresa, com uma cara de mordomo esnobe que não pode acreditar no que o mestre permitiu a ele. O outro, um vampiro transformado mais próximo da meia-idade, eu acho, parece estar olhando para Edward e para mim com uma intensidade estranha, sutil. Sua surpresa parece ser genuína, ao invés de julgadora. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem eles poderiam ser, mas o terceiro homem desconhecido dá alguns passos para ficar ao lado de Carlisle, o que me faz pensar que ele poderia ser o que chamam de Eleazar. Três contra seis agora, se não incluir-me, e eu estou certa que ninguém inclui.

_Se Rose e Emmett pudesse__m estar aqui,_ eu penso desesperadamente.

Jane está longe do resto, seu olhar extasiado fixo em Edward enquanto ele convulsiona sobre o piso de mármore.

Demetri é outra história. Minha pele formiga quando eu encontro o olhar de Demetri. Há algo lá que eu realmente não posso descrever, exceto que ele está meio irritado e faminto, e isso me lembra de Jake olhando para os carros que ele sabe que não pode pagar.

"Você acha que pode encontrá-la agora que ela está bem na sua frente?" Aro ri, olhando-nos olhar um para o outro.

Eu tremo, e me aproximo ainda mais de Edward. Fecho meus olhos e concentro no mundo em meus braços, tremendo como ele está.

"Caius e Marcus agora também?" Carlisle pergunta, parecendo totalmente o pai indignado. "Aro, qual é o significado disto?"

"Eu poderia fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta, Carlisle. Você não ensinou a Edward a única regra a respeitar? É seu dever como seu criador." Ele responde, perdendo todos os vestígios de diversão. "Não confunda a nossa amizade como uma desculpa para desrespeitar a lei".

"A lei, não é? Isto realmente parece um julgamento, e não estou nem mesmo na _lista de convidados_, muito menos informado do assunto?" Carlisle diz, mostrando a mágoa em seu rosto. "E todo o tempo enquanto eu estou fazendo um favor para você por amizade? Você pode, pelo menos, parar de torturar o meu filho para que possamos discutir isso como homens civilizados?"

"Desde que você apresentou a testemunha em questão, eu posso conceder o seu desejo, Carlisle. Jane, você pode parar." Aro diz, parecendo cada parte de um juiz equilibrado. "Afinal, ela está finalmente aqui, como solicitado".

O sorriso de Jane desaparece, e Edward relaxa em meus braços, antes de sacudir-se em pé. Ele se levanta, puxando-me em seus braços, como se para _me_ proteger agora.

"Bella, não!" Edward diz com a voz grossa, olhando para mim com medo e desespero. "Por que você está aqui? Eu queria que você estivesse segura. Carlisle?" Ele pergunta, olhando para o seu pai.

Carlisle olha para ele pedindo desculpas e, por um tempo demasiado longo. Sinto, ao invés de ver, Edward virar a cabeça levemente para a esquerda, talvez como um sutil _não _para alguma pergunta não dita.

"Ele conhece as regras. O que faz você pensar que ele as quebrou?" Carlisle exige, voltando-se para Aro.

"Seu filho se recusa a cooperar com o meu simples pedido de esclarecimento em relação a uma regra que nós instituímos." Aro diz, sua expressão vigiada e suspeita. "Ele não vai apertar minha mão, nem estava disposto a trazê-la aqui. O que eu devo pensar?"

"O que é que _Edward_ deveria pensar?" Carlisle responde, perplexo. "Ele está apenas tentando proteger Bella. Se você me tivesse deixado apresentar a você corretamente, em vez de surpreendê-lo com uma visita e uma intimação, você teria se encontrado com uma reação completamente diferente, tenho certeza".

Seis vampiros olham para Carlisle de uma só vez, mas ele parece totalmente não afetado por isso, seu rosto calmo e severamente repreendendo. Ele me lembra Atticus Finch em _O Sol É Para Todos, _bravamente defendendo um inocente de uma multidão enfurecida. Eu sinto meu coração quase pular para fora do meu peito com gratidão e amor por ele.

"Eu não acredito que ela não sabe sobre nós." Aro afirma categoricamente. "Ela sabe, e ele claramente não tem intenção de obedecer as regras. Qualquer um pode ver que eles estão ligados um ao outro. Se ele quisesse transformá-la, isso seria uma coisa. Mas, em vez disso, ele deliberadamente tentou escondê-la de nós. Isso é um problema".

"Isso não é verdade." Carlisle diz. "Bella pode ter suas suspeitas, mas Edward tem sido responsável. Estivemos discutindo a transformação dela, ela deve escolher Edward sobre uma vida normal. É uma questão delicada, e você tem estado antes de tudo em nossas mentes enquanto lidamos com isso".

Abro minha boca para falar, mas Carlisle avisa-me com um olhar severo.

"Foi a sua abordagem, Aro." Carlisle continua. "Ele claramente sentiu-se ameaçado e, pelo que parece, ele tinha razão. Se você não acredita em mim, toque a minha mão".

"Minha abordagem é indiferente, meu bom amigo." Aro diz, seu tom uma advertência clara sobre as palavras amigáveis. "E eu não estou preocupado com a sua palavra, mas com a dele".

"Aro." Interrompe o vampiro de aparência mais velha à sua esquerda, estendendo a mão um pouco. "Você deveria ver isso".

Aro levanta sua mão, e suspira em choque um momento após o contato.

"Notável. Obrigado, Marcus." Ele diz. "Uma complicação, de fato. Seu Edward e a humana estão bem e verdadeiramente emparelhados, Carlisle, você sabia disso?"

Um coro de muitos suspiros enche a sala, ecoando o choque em minha própria mente. Sinto-me completamente nua.

"Legal." Demetri diz, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Fúria e mortificação brigam na minha barriga, acelerando minha pulsação como numa corrida. Ocorre-me que uma pulsação acelerada em uma sala cheia de vampiros não vai ajudar nada.

"Edward!" Carlisle sussurra duramente. "Vocês não são casados ainda! Como você pôde fazer isso com Bella?"

"Nós estamos noivos." Edward sussurra, carrancudo. "Efetivamente compromissados, Carlisle".

Aro ri e balança a cabeça, e eu olho para o chão, sentindo meu rosto queimar. Eu acho que Carlisle está mais chateado do que meu próprio pai estaria.

Eu acho.

"Por que alguém quereria fazer isso com um ser humano?" Renata zomba. "Quando ele poderia ter qualquer vampiro que ele quisesse?"

"Eu faço isso o tempo todo." Demetri diz entrando na conversa. "O calor pode ser extremamente prazeroso. Mas não há nenhuma maneira que ela seja _la sua cantante__*****_. É preciso também muito controle para não matá-los em circunstâncias _normais_".

_*__La sua cantante__: essa expressão é utilizada pela realeza vampírica, os Volturi, para descrever um humano cujo sangue é extremamente apetecível para um vampiro; tão delicioso que é quase impossível para um vampiro resistir. Tal como o sangue da Bella faz com Edward. O sangue dela "canta" para Edward, como um feitiço ao qual ele tenta resistir a cada segundo que passa com ela. Bella é a "cantante" de Edward. _

_La sua cantante? O inferno? _Desespero e confusão tomam conta de mim, e é uma briga de vai-e-vem no meu estômago. Eu só posso ter uma coisa de cada vez, então eu vou com a confusão no momento. _Sua cantora? _O que há com ele e meu canto? Talvez não seja à altura dos padrões de Demetri, não que ele _realmente_ tenha me ouvido cantar... Edward rosna, dobrando-se para que Demetri não possa mais me ver.

Demetri ri. Eu me arrepio.

"O ato físico, talvez como um aperitivo, mas verdadeiramente companheiros?" Renata se opõe. "Eles não são iguais, como ele pode?"

"Sinto muito." Ele sussurra baixinho no meu ouvido e eu inclino a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"A coisa toda está além de surpreendente, Renata." Aro concorda. "Mas é mais estranho que isso. Ela é, na verdade, sua cantante também".

"Do que eles estão falando?" Pergunto a Edward em um sussurro. "Isso é sobre música?"

Um coro fresco de murmúrios irrompe na sala.

"Edward nunca disse a você que você é a cantante dele?" Aro pergunta, andando na minha direção.

Ele para quando Edward fica tenso e puxa-me incrivelmente perto, como se quisesse prender-me. Eu mal posso ver sobre seus braços.

"Como eu poderia dizer a ela isso sem quebrar a regra?" Edward exige, incrédulo.

"Do que ele está falando?" Eu pergunto, afastando-me dele o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

"Edward tem um excelente controle." Carlisle diz com certo orgulho, em seguida, faz uma pausa, olhando para mim. "_Normalmente_".

"Carlisle, você é o vampiro mais estranho que eu já conheci - a indignação existe, mas sempre pelo motivo errado!" Aro ri. "Veja, lá. Bella deveria estar surpresa quando eu uso a palavra vampiro, quando eu falo sobre muitas dessas coisas, de fato, mas ela não está. Isto é um problema".

Minha cabeça levanta, tarde demais. Os olhos de Aro brilham com o triunfo, e Jane começa a ficar animada novamente. Carlisle não pode me impedir de falar dessa vez.

"Como Carlisle disse, eu tinha minhas suspeitas, mas Edward não me disse nada." Eu digo, furiosa. "Se não fosse por Demetri, eu não teria suspeitado de nada perto da verdade. Por que não culpá-lo, em vez disso?"

"Demetri, ao contrário do seu _parceiro_, estava agindo de acordo com a sua natureza." Ele responde calmamente, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança muito estúpida. "Quanto Edward tentou mesmo esconder de você?"

"Tudo." Eu digo suavemente, estremecendo com a memória. "Ele mentiu para mim. Nós nunca conversamos sobre vampiros".

_Até Renata __transformar Jasper,_ eu penso. Mas eu não acho que devo isso a eles.

Edward enrijece, e eu olho para ele. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos falar sem que todos nos ouvissem. Eu gostaria que ele pudesse ler minha mente, assim como ele lê a de todo mundo. Bem, a menos que se conte a de Aro e de Jane, cujas mentes não são tão silenciosas como são sorrateiras, talvez. Consigo sorrir um pouco, tentando dizer a ele com meus olhos e expressão que eu o amo e confio nele.

"Vocês dois parecem ter superado isso." Aro observa, seus olhos brilhando de malícia. "Eu me pergunto como isso aconteceu. Demetri, por favor, conte a Bella exatamente o que significa para um vampiro encontrar o seu cantante".

Eu só posso sentir o ódio rolando de Edward em ondas, e isso faz com que me sinta mal. Bem, é difícil dizer o que está me fazendo mal neste momento, mas eu tenho certeza que os joguinhos de Aro estão no topo da mistura.

"_Il cantante_, é uma dádiva da natureza, um ser humano de muitos bilhões - e, geralmente, um vampiro só encontra um cantante ao longo de muitas vidas humanas, se alguma vez encontrar." Demetri explica suavemente.

Recuso-me a olhar para ele, mantendo os olhos em Edward. Ele parece... envergonhado. Apologético.

"É o sangue que canta, veja você, Bella." Ele continua, o que poderia, em outras circunstâncias, soar como um tom sedutor. "Cheira tão bem, tão tentador, que ninguém pode resistir a ele, como o canto da sereia da mitologia. Quando um vampiro encontra seu cantante, ele deve consumir o seu sangue, ou a obsessão o consome. Ele não vai parar até que seja feito. Vai enlouquecê-lo se ele não o fizer, e quando ele finalmente o tiver e consumi-lo, é o sangue mais gratificante que ele algum dia provará".

Eu me lembro agora, ele se referindo a mim como sua cantante ao falar com Carlisle em francês. Como ele tinha que caçar mais, mas que ele podia se controlar. Lembro-me de algo que ele me disse uma vez exatamente antes de ele me fazer pensar que era louca, de como eu era a exceção a tudo para ele: silenciosa, sua cantante, e algo sobre o meu cheiro. Tudo faz um pouco mais de sentido agora, se for verdade. E ninguém está contradizendo Demetri, então deve ser.

"Isso deve ter sido difícil para você." Eu sussurro. "Sinto muito".

"Nunca se desculpe, eu não sinto." Ele admite suavemente para mim. "Você é muito mais do que isso agora. Resistir ao seu sangue foi difícil no início, é verdade. Se eu não estivesse me abstendo por tanto tempo, poderia muito bem ter sido impossível".

"Chega! A lei foi quebrada." Caius interrompe. "Deve haver um julgamento. Deve haver uma punição".

"Estou disposta – simplesmente me transforme!" Eu digo alto, frustrada. "Vocês não precisam fazer isso".

Aro olha para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer algo horrivelmente, terrivelmente errado. Assim como a maioria dos vampiros. Carlisle põe sua mão no meu ombro reconfortantemente, e eu faço uma careta para o chão, corando. É ridículo, mas sinto-me envergonhada, como se eu tivesse acabado de xingar em uma igreja, ou algo assim.

"Não!" Edward sussurra. "Ainda não. Você precisa de mais tempo para saber o que você está fazendo".

"O que é isso?" Aro diz indignadamente. "Você age como se isso fosse uma maldição, em vez de um grande dom, ser imortal, ser forte como nós. Ser _divino_. Você preferiria ser um deles? Como gado?"

Edward não diz nada, mas seus olhos falam por si. A tensão na sala adquire definição, com Carlisle e Eleazar agora parecendo tão silenciosamente desafiantes como Edward.

"Talvez algum tempo com os vampiros reais, vivendo em verdadeira civilização como deveríamos, e não correndo depois sobre os restos dos seres humanos como Carlisle lhe ensinou." Aro entoa. "Talvez algum tempo servindo sob a guarda dos Volturi vão fazer você entender as regras".

"O que você quer dizer?" Carlisle pergunta, perigosamente calmo.

Ele me lembra muito Edward, eu quase acho que eles eram biologicamente relacionados.

"Você sabe o que isso significa, Carlisle." Edward diz. "Você simplesmente nunca realmente pensou que seu amigo era capaz disso antes".

"Um ou dois vampiros seguindo seu próprio caminho não me incomoda, Carlisle." Aro diz, seu rosto de pedra e sem emoção. "Mas ver um vampiro talentoso como Edward, tão claramente apaixonado com uma talentosa humana e não querer transformá-la – por que, isso é desolador. Ele está confuso. Eu busco apenas ajudá-lo".

"Não." Edward diz calmamente. "Nada de guarda. Não vamos viver como você vive".

A expressão de Aro me lembra de César e todos os outros imperadores romanos: muito séria e cheia de autoridade. Eu meio que quero o Aro brincalhão de volta. Este assusta-me muito, ainda mais que o brincalhão.

"Você me entendeu mal, rapaz." Aro diz, um brilho duro em seus olhos negros estreitados. "Esta não é uma escolha. Esta é a reabilitação".

"O que aconteceu com a liberdade de escolha dos vampiros?" Eleazar ousa perguntar. "Esta não é a forma como fazemos as coisas, Aro".

"Muitas escolhas já foram feitas." Aro responde calmamente. "Estou muito generosamente oferecendo uma alternativa à punição. É assim que fazemos as coisas, quando assim o desejamos".

"Então, é tentativa e destruição, ou se tornar um membro da guarda?" Carlisle pergunta, os olhos apertados. "Isso não soa como justiça para mim. Parece como servidão forçada".

"Você é um médico para seres humanos, Carlisle." Caius ri, um som duro e quebradiço. "Você dificilmente está qualificado para opor-se ao julgamento de Volterra. Mas se você preferir ir a julgamento, eu sou mais do que favorável".

Os Volturi começam a murmurar furiosamente entre si até Aro silenciá-los com um único gesto. Carlisle e Eleazar se aproximam de nós, seus corpos junto com o de Edward tremendo sutilmente em direção a uma posição defensiva.

Perturbadoramente e apropriadamente, as letras do réquiem florescem à mente: _Libera eas de ore leonis_. Liberta-nos das garras do leão. Mais uma vez, seguindo o conselho de Carlisle, eu simplesmente vou com isso, e fico repetindo isso na minha mente. Eu deixo todo o refrão tocar, com a ideia absurda de que eu não posso morrer se a música não for concluída. Pensar nisso me faz pensar em música, e tudo de bom que está escorregando.

"Eu acho que isso significa nada de bolsa de estudos em Volterra." Murmuro sob a minha respiração, lutando contra o desejo louco de rir porque isso é uma coisa tão estúpida para pensar em um momento como este. Mais alto, para Carlisle e Eleazar, eu sussurro, em pânico agora. "Não se sacrifiquem por mim, por favor. Não há nenhum ponto em todos nós irmos se eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Vocês são tão bonitos, tão bons, por favor, não se arrisquem por minha conta".

"Tão linda, tão boa... tão talentosa." Aro murmura. "Eu concordo plenamente, Bella. Alguém odiaria desperdiçá-la".

Eu fecho meus olhos contra a desgraça iminente, querendo fechar tudo, exceto Edward em meus últimos momentos, se chegamos a isso. Eu sinto o corpo de Edward relaxar infinitamente, sua postura alongada um pouco. Quando abro meus olhos, ele está olhando fixamente para Aro, que olha fixamente de volta, e todo mundo olha para os dois em confusão e curiosidade.

"Talvez possamos chegar a um acordo." Aro diz, "Apesar de tudo, eu sinto que o jovem Edward aqui não sabe do que ele desiste quando se recusa à honra de se juntar a guarda. E Isabella se mostra promissora em várias áreas. Talvez haja uma melhor maneira de fazer esse jovem casal encantador entender a diferença entre uma oportunidade de ouro e uma maldição".

"O que você quer dizer, Aro?" Caius pergunta curiosamente. "Isso é mais uma das suas barganhas?"

"Eu não vejo por que eles não viriam a Volterra, como originalmente planejado." Ele responde, "Desde que concordem com algumas condições."

"Nós poderíamos concordar com isso." Edward diz depois de um silêncio significativo. "Dependendo das suas condições".

"Aro, uma palavra?" Caius exige mais do que pede. "Em particular".

"Você não tem privacidade de Edward, eu acho que não." Aro diz, um pequeno sorriso perigoso jogando em seu rosto. "Esse é meu ponto. Use sua imaginação, Caius. Como os Volturi poderiam se beneficiar dos talentos de Edward. O que se pode ser capaz de fazer com o seu alcance. As possibilidades são enormes. Você não concorda, Marcus?"

"Agora que você mencionou, sim." Marcus responde, parecendo como alguém nada interessado por nada, até que todo mundo se vira para olhar para Edward e para mim. Então seus olhos piscam com raiva, só por um segundo. Eu acho que eu poderia ter imaginado isso.

"Você pode também falar livremente." Aro ri. "Não é, Edward?"

"Alguns de vocês têm mais controle sobre seus pensamentos do que outros." Edward responde amargamente, olhando entre Aro e Jane.

Seu olhar pousa brevemente sobre Marcus, mas logo ele olha para Aro.

"Este é o meu ponto." Caius ferve. "Não tenho certeza que os Volturi precisam de outro leitor de mentes. Eu preferiria ter um julgamento e terminar com isto".

"Muito bem, vamos deixar que Marcus decida." Aro diz, para a aparente frustração de Caius. "Marcus, o que me diz da continuação do plano original, com uma estipulação, como convém à transgressão de Edward?"

"Seus arranjos artísticos são nulos agora!" Caius reclama, potencialmente interrompendo um apático Marcus.

"Eu alguma vez neguei a você um pintor? Um escultor?" Aro pergunta, virando-se para Caius. "Esta é possivelmente uma oportunidade única para o mundo da Ópera".

Eu olho para Edward de novo, seu rosto cuidadosamente composto e sua atenção concentrada sobre Marcus.

"Sempre com a música, e com a ópera mais do que tudo." Caius critica. "Não vai dar certo. Você é muito mimado - Callas era gorda demais, então a voz dela perdeu alguma coisa quando ela perdeu peso. George era ambicioso demais como um ser humano e não quisemos correr o risco".

"_Basta!_" Aro silva, e minhas poucas semanas de aulas de italiano me dizem que isso significa que ele não está feliz. _"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! Ipocrita! Niente è mai abbastanza buono per voi e per voi semper votazione per la distruzione!"__*****_

_*__Tradução__: "Cale __a boca__! __Hipócrita__! __Nada é__bom o suficiente__para__você__e__você__sempre__vota pela destruição__!"_

Ok, eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa, mas todos os outros na sala têm e, apesar dos movimentos de mão e gritos em italiano e – e em latim também? - todos eles parecem meio entediados, ou irritados, como se isso ocorresse o tempo todo.

Eu mal ouço a briga continuando entre Aro e Caius quando algo silencioso e largamente despercebido passa entre Marcus e Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle sussurra em advertência. Aparentemente eu não sou a única a prestar atenção a isso.

"Sim, Carlisle, eu estou ouvindo você." Ele responde, sem tirar os olhos de Marcus até que Aro de repente se afasta de Caius.

"Chega desse velho argumento." Ele diz, os olhos ainda brilhando de fúria. "Estamos aqui para discutir um assunto completamente diferente. Marcus, qual é o seu voto?"

"Eu voto pelo seu plano mais artístico." Marcus diz, parecendo entediado. "Contanto que você deixe-me ter aquele romancista".

"Você deveria ter transformado Umberto Eco décadas atrás, se você o queria." Aro suspira. "Mas se ele concorda com isso, tudo bem. Ele provavelmente vai continuar a escrever não-ficção só para contrariar você. Talvez ele pegue o ritmo como um vampiro. Eu esperei muito tempo entre _O Nome da Rosa_ e _O Pêndulo de Foucault_".

Eu não posso acreditar em meus ouvidos. Um momento atrás, estávamos prestes a morrer e agora vamos apenas ir para Volterra como planejado? De alguma forma, isso não está certo. A história de Fausto e a barganha com Mefistófeles vem à mente. Também o ditado favorito da Vovó Swan, _o diabo está nos detalhes_.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu sussurro para Edward.

"O _truque_, jovem Isabella," Aro responde, como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta dele, "é que você vai proceder conforme planejado, para o meu prazer. Como _cantora_, é claro, Edward, sem necessidade de ficar todo irritado. Eu não vou interferir no seu romance, exceto, é claro, no que se refere ao momento da transformação da Senhorita Swan. Como você não está em nenhuma correria para transformá-la, você não vai se importar se ela esperar alguns anos? Você não vai se importar, uma vez que você tem um controle tão surpreendente, não é, Edward?"

_Anos!_ Eu não sei se estou aliviada, ou frustrada. Por um lado, depois do que eu vi nas últimas 24 horas, Edward pode ter um ponto sobre a dor. Por outro lado, estar em uma sala com vampiros irritados seria muito menos assustador se eu mesma fosse uma. Então, novamente, Charlie e Renée... eu posso concordar em esperar alguns anos.

"Eu ainda quero moldar a carreira dela, você vê." Explica Aro. "Agora mais do que nunca. Eu sempre quis ver como seria transformar um cantor talentoso em um vampiro, o que aconteceria, como eu poderia compartilhar esse som com o mundo. Eu nunca tive essa oportunidade antes".

"Não, houve aquele tenor, Alfo-" Caius começa, apenas para ser imediatamente interrompido por Aro.

"Eu disse a você para não falar o nome dele de novo!" Ele grita, os tendões em seu pescoço saltando para fora.

Um vaso de vidro racha sobre a mesa, ao som incrivelmente alto da explosão de Aro, e eu fico loucamente com inveja. Tenho cantado para copos de vinho por horas, tentando fazê-los quebrar, mas eles nunca fazem isso. Esse cara "Alfo" deve ter feito realmente algo de ruim para deixá-lo irritado, e quem sabe há quanto tempo foi isso?

Vários dos vampiros mais velhos parecem um pouco desconfortáveis, Carlisle inclusive. Edward olha para ele curiosamente, e eu recebo o seu rosto de _eu vou te dizer mais tarde_, mas eu acho que tenho a mensagem alta e clara: não ser um Alfo, o que quer que ele tenha feito.

"Agora, continuando." Aro diz calmamente, como se ele não tivesse acabado de ficar instável sobre nós. "Você vai tomar instruções de mim, assim como o seu professor de voz normal. Quero acompanhar seu progresso a cada semana. Você _vai_ melhorar de acordo com os meus padrões, ou nós vamos rever esse assunto, você entende?"

"Sim, senhor." Eu digo, alto o suficiente para o cumprimento.

"Ótimo. Dr. George descreveu a sua capacidade de absorver instruções muito rapidamente, por isso não demore, ou eu saberei sobre isso." Ele adverte. "Escudo ou não. Quando eu estiver satisfeito com o seu progresso, vamos lançar sua carreira, primeiro como um ser humano. Quando eu estiver satisfeito com o seu início, vamos arquitetar o primeiro acidente. Os jornais vão informar que você estará se recuperando de um acidente horrível, mas você vai, de fato, ser uma recém-nascida. Quando você tiver aprendido algum controle sobre si mesma em sua nova encarnação, vamos lançar a sua verdadeira carreira de ópera. Quando isso acabar, vai acontecer também para o meu prazer. Em seguida, vem o segundo, o acidente final. Então você terá que esconder sua identidade dos humanos indefinidamente. Você entendeu?"

Eu olho entre Edward e Carlisle com alarme. Eles parecem um pouco desconfiados.

"Eu não tenho certeza se entendi." Eu digo, estagnada. "Você disse que eu posso ficar com Edward, certo?"

"Sim, criança." Aro suspira: "Você pode ficar com seu amado Edward. Contanto que você aja de boa fé com o nosso acordo".

"Eu não tenho que-" Eu hesito, não querendo ofender esses monstros, "O que eu quero dizer é, eu não teria que matar pessoas, não é?"

Os Volturi trocam olhares.

"Você não _teria_." Aro diz, novamente como para uma criança idiota. "Mas você pode descobrir que prefere."

"Eu sei que você não gosta de lidar com recém-nascidos em Volterra." Carlisle diz, dando um passo a frente. "Eu ficaria feliz em assumir a responsabilidade por Bella nesse ano".

"Tenho certeza que você ficaria, Carlisle." Aro responde secamente. "E enquanto eu estou inclinado a tirar proveito das suas tendências masoquistas, eu também não estou feliz com o seu evangelismo".

Não é um sim, mas não é um não, tampouco.

"Eu concordaria," Edward diz, "e acho que Bella poderia também, contanto que nós possamos ficar com Carlisle durante o primeiro ano de Bella, em algum lugar remoto, longe dos seres humanos, e que não seja esperado que cacemos humanos".

"Não é um problema para mim." Aro disse uniformemente, um sorriso brincando nos cantos da sua boca. "Não é nada para mim se vocês querem se privar, desde que você e Isabella concordem em passar uma noite por semana como convidados dos Volturi, tanto para monitorar o progresso dela em primeira mão, e mostrar-lhes o que significa ser um de nós".

"Dado isso." Carlisle exclama, ignorando os muitos olhares destinados em sua direção. "Você estará de acordo com o precedente, e deixará que Edward e Bella escolham aderir à guarda... ou não, após o acordo ser cumprido?"

Aro, Marcus e Caius novamente trocam olhares. Marcus acena lentamente, e Caius encolhe-se um pouco irritado, mais em rendição do que em acordo.

"Acho que temos um acordo." Aro diz, estreitando os olhos para Carlisle, e voltando-se para Edward e eu. "Nós não vamos forçá-los a estar em conformidade com a nossa forma de vida. Mas quando vocês virem os benefícios da civilização verdadeira entre iguais, eu duvido que vocês continuarão a imitar o seu... _pai_, a criatura boa e paciente que ele é. Isabella Swan, você concorda?"

Parece fácil demais, e estranhamente formal.

Parece como um acordo com Mefistófeles. Com o diabo. Mas a minha escolha não é apenas para aceitá-la, ou deixá-la. Minha outra opção é a morte.

Eu olho para Edward e Carlisle, ambos acenam para mim com expressões graves. Eu sei que se houvesse alguma escolha no assunto, eles não me pediriam para aceitá-la. Eu só desejaria saber a qual custo será.

Então eu penso em Alice, e como ela me disse que nós seríamos melhores amigas para sempre. Eu olho para Edward de novo, e eu sei que nenhum preço é demasiado elevado se eu puder estar com ele.

"Sim, eu concordo." Eu digo, tentando manter a voz firme, e falhando.

"Muito bem, então." Aro diz, parecendo completamente satisfeito. "Espero vocês no solstício de verão, e eu saberei como encontrá-los se vocês não aparecerem. Vocês podem ir agora".

**~o****Жo~**

No elevador eu espero por tudo me atingir, mas tudo parece simplesmente surreal.

Sem lágrimas, sem histeria, sem nada. Estou apenas flutuando para longe de mim mesma como um balão de hélio, e eu não sei se eu vou voltar.

Posso sentir o braço de Edward na minha cintura, a mão de Carlisle no meu ombro, o beijo de alguém no meu cabelo.

"Você deveria ter me dito antes, filho." Carlisle diz, seus braços apertados em volta dos ombros de Edward. "Eu poderia ter lhe dito o que esperar. Eu não tinha ideia de que eles fariam isso. Nunca mais me assuste assim novamente".

"O que fez você voltar?" Edward pergunta. Sua voz soa como se estivesse vindo de muito longe. "Eu tinha certeza que você não leria".

"Bella me convenceu de que você estava mentindo." Carlisle diz. Sua voz soa um pouco metálica para mim, como se ele estivesse em uma vitrola realmente velha. "Você está perdendo o seu jeito? Ou é apenas ela?"

Eu não presto mais atenção a eles do que eu poderia a um programa de televisão correndo em outra sala. Sinto lágrimas frias no meu rosto enquanto minha visão borra ligeiramente. É esta a minha vida agora? Cantar bem, ou morrer? Transformar, ou morrer? Apenas algumas horas atrás eu estava com tanta inveja de Alice, agora que a escolha foi tirada de mim, eu finalmente estou começando a me perguntar o que é que eu fiz.

Mefistófeles não pode vencer o tempo todo. Pode?

"Você está bem, Bella?" Edward diz, pegando meu queixo em sua mão e inclinando meu rosto para cima.

Seus olhos.

Negros, como tinta, como a escrita em caligrafia bonita de outro tempo, formando palavras que fazem perfeito sentido.

Olhos que dizem _eu te amo. Eu preciso de você. Volte para mim._

Olhos como a gravidade, me puxando de volta, segurando-me em um pedaço.

Eu flutuo de volta para mim mesma, e enrosco meus dedos através dos dele.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu digo, respirando profundamente. "Enquanto você estiver comigo".

Ele olha para mim por um segundo como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça, e então seus braços envolvem ao redor da minha cintura, apertando quase demais. Como uma promessa. Como ele nunca me deixando ir.

Eu enrosco meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e seguro igualmente muito forte.

A porta do elevador se abre e saímos para o emocionante ar noturno. É o ar mais delicioso que eu já provei, e eu o trago como um peixe retornando à água. Sinto-me mole e mais viva do que eu já me senti. Cada estrela no céu – as poucos que posso ver na cidade, de qualquer maneira - todos elas parecem como prêmios e bônus, como se eu não devesse sequer ser capaz de vê-las, e elas são tão bonitas. Eu achava que já sabia quão lindas elas são, mas não. Eu giraria em círculos apreciando tudo isso se Edward não tivesse um aperto quase mortal em minha mão.

"Eu não posso acreditar que conseguimos sair de lá." Eu digo, ofegante e atordoada, lembrando-me de Alice. "Essa foi por pouco, não foi? Eles realmente nos deixaram ir? Assim? Não faz qualquer sentido, bravos como eles estavam. Eu quero saber? Eu não quero saber, quero? Eles não vão mudar de ideia, vão?"

"Eles nos deixaram ir." Carlisle diz, após ver Edward acenar em confirmação. "Mas eles podem nos encontrar sempre que quiserem, e eles vão mantê-la à sua palavra".

Eu olho para Edward, em seguida para Carlisle, e de volta para Edward novamente. Pelas suas expressões, eu posso dizer que os meus medos eram bem fundamentados. A sensação vertiginosa desmorona um pouco, mas ainda a sinto incrível. Eu quero escalar uma montanha, ou algo assim. Provavelmente não é o melhor momento para isso.

"Venham, vamos embora." Edward diz, pressionando seu nariz no meu cabelo e inalando profundamente. "Carlisle acha que temos muito que conversar".

Carlisle dá a ele algum olhar de pai, então eu tenho certeza que vamos ter um inferno de um sermão. Mal sabe ele que _ele_ vai ganhar novos filhos. Por mais louco que possa parecer, eu não posso esperar para contar a ele sobre isso. Eu me aninho sob o braço de Edward e estendo a mão para Carlisle em gratidão. Seus olhos severos suavizam quando ele pega a minha mão estendida. Espero que ele possa permanecer o tempo suficiente para conhecer Charlie. Tenho a sensação de que eles vão se dar bem.

"Vamos para casa." Eu digo, sentindo o sangue correndo em minhas veias, como se isso pudesse nos levar para casa mais rápido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, fiquei tensa nesse capítulo com o "julgamento" deles... e agora eles estão "amarrados" aos Volturi, como será que vai ser isso?_

_Só lembrando que estamos chegando ao fim do __**Ato I**__, sendo que essa fic é composta por três Atos!_

_E não se esqueçam, o próximo cap. só será postado se houver pelo menos 10 reviews! Portanto, mexam esses dedos e apertem o botão ali embaixo! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. O diabo está nos detalhes

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Satie, Gnossienne #4: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =N-DNzwV-M1M&feature =related

* Holst: Neptune, the Mystic (de The Planets): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =c0i7advgnUk

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - O diabo está nos detalhes**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

Estou sentada ao piano de Edward, tocando o mesmo acorde várias e várias vezes.

Muito embora este exercício esteja na minha lista de coisas para praticar para a Teoria da Música ao longo da próxima semana, é meio terapêutico tocar como eu sinto. Embora eu esteja melhor – depois de um banho, roupas limpas e a ausência da morte iminente pairando sobre a minha cabeça – este tipo de medo não vai embora tão facilmente como os espinhos de pinheiro no meu cabelo, ou a sujeira das minhas roupas.

Minhas mãos parecem se mover por vontade própria, gentilmente rolando as notas da perturbadora estrutura dissonante. Enquanto minhas mãos fazem o serviço delas, tenho tempo para ver uma solitária gota d'água ficando mais grossa enquanto lentamente desliza da curva do meu cabelo molhado. Isso me hipnotiza, apenas o movimento dela como se constrói o momentum, que parece pairar no final e depois finalmente dá um salto para se chocar com uma tecla, como se quisesse adicionar um acorde. Toco essa nota também, e penso que se encaixaria bem em um filme de terror. Encaixaria bem, como a música quando a garota está sem saber na mesma casa com o monstro e ela, como uma besta, decide tomar banho. Claro, eu sabendo disso deixo o vampiro entrar no chuveiro comigo, mas quando Edward Cullen começa a desabotoar sua camisa, _monstro _não é a palavra que vem à mente. E quando os olhos dele brilham quando ele diz que o seu cabelo está cheio de espinhos de pinheiro e promete tirar todos, você não protesta quando ele segue em direção ao banheiro. Isso envolveria uma música muito diferente.

Mas isso foi há uma hora, e estou ansiosa de novo, então temos o acorde assustador. Na verdade, estou tocando dois, idênticos, exceto pela meia nota no meio. Meus dedos indicadores acertam a tecla preta, depois a vizinha branca, depois a preta de novo, mas todas as notas permanecem as mesmas. A diferença está no acorde que soa como um trem chegando, e a outra que soa como um tornado. Tento lembrar qual metade diminui e qual totalmente desaparece, e se um trem ou um tornado seriam as únicas coisas a sumirem. Estranho como isso soa, é exatamente o tipo de truque de memorização que Jasper usaria, e, maldito seja se isso não funciona. Quanto mais estranha a associação, melhor para a memória, na verdade.

Jasper. O nome dele é como um alarme ligado no fundo da minha mente.

Não consigo parar de pensar nele e, é claro, em Alice. Pensar nos dois como eles estavam na caverna serpenteia minha mente, invadindo meu sistema nervoso e despedaçando minha caixa torácica, a culpa se espalhando como ervas daninhas nas rachaduras. Ele e Alice estão em algum lugar, provavelmente ainda dentro daquele jipe, contorcendo-se e gemendo naquela horrível agonia através dos lençóis quentes. Quem sabe o que eles vão pensar quando acordarem? Eu sei que não serei capaz de relaxar até eu ter notícias deles mesmos, ou sobre eles. E, mesmo assim, não tenho certeza se algum dia serei capaz de relaxar completamente de novo. Talvez essa parte da minha vida tenha acabado, ou talvez agora eu tenha que me acostumar com esta aqui, meio inquieta.

Fico aguardando pelo outro evento acontecer, mas não sei nem mesmo qual evento é este.

Parte de mim espera que sete raivosos vampiros passem pela porta, ou pelas janelas, ou por qualquer canto que eles encontrarem, tendo percebido que precisam me matar de vez. É o tipo de coisa estranha que roda na minha cabeça enquanto outra parte de mim espera acordar de um longo sonho bizarro para me ver no primeiro dia de aula, e que vampiros não existem. Mas isso significaria nada de Edward, e Edward é, de longe, a coisa mais real que já me aconteceu.

A realidade me cerca, eu o sinto chegando antes de ele me tocar, a dor no meu peito sumindo quer eu mereça, ou não.

Longas mãos pálidas cobrem as minhas e param as minhas mãos de tocarem.

"Você não pode tocar outra coisa?" Edward pergunta, parecendo torturado. Um pouco torturado, não do tipo torturado por _Jane." _Já não tivemos coisas desagradáveis demais para um dia só, Bella?"

_Bem observado._

Descanso minha cabeça contra o seu peito e viro o rosto para aspirar o cheiro dele, encontrando minhas próprias ações copiadas na inalação dele, a ponta gentil do seu nariz no meu pescoço, sentindo meu cheiro também.

"Toque você." Suspiro contra ele. "Mostre-me o que tem nessa sua linda cabeça".

"Linda." Ele ri amargamente. "Depois dos erros colossais no julgamento feitos por esta cabeça hoje, essa é a primeira palavra que vem à mente para descrevê-la?"

"Sempre. Sempre, e foi apenas um erro colossal, e estamos bem agora." Argumento, virando-me para encontrar o olhar dele. "E você tirou Alice e Jasper daqui antes de Aro descobrir tudo".

"Eu tive Alice para me guiar." Ele diz pensativo, sua mão esquerda lentamente fazendo um misterioso acorde, menor em natureza, porém mais agradável do que o meu havia sido.

Descanso levemente minhas mãos nas deles e sinto as sutis mudanças enquanto suas mãos se movem pelas teclas. É uma atraente e estranha sensação, e bastante íntima, meus dedos movendo no acorde dele. Mantenho meus braços e mãos completamente relaxados, e apenas deixo as ações dele me moverem. Sua mão direita começa a tocar uma melodia, uma ideia romântica do século 19 do Oriente Próximo, se eu estiver correta. A combinação entre harmonia e melodia se transforma em algo singularmente exótico, misterioso e pensativo.

"Satie?" Pergunto.

"De fato. Então, leia minha mente." Ele diz, o início de um sorriso brincando nos cantos visíveis da sua boca. "No que eu estou pensando?"

"Bem, eu não precisaria de música para adivinhar isso, mas provavelmente você está imaginando como vencer o jogo de Aro, qualquer que seja ele".

"Muito bem." Ele diz, pausando brevemente antes de ir para uma outra peça que já ouvi antes, mas nunca no piano. Só a ouvi com uma orquestra completa e coro. "Agora o que você acha que estou planejando?"

"É uma dica?" Pergunto, tentando contextualizar a estranha e bonita música. Ela me lembra estrelas e o espaço longínquo. "Júpiter*****? Um dos planetas?"

_*Júpiter, em inglês, é __Holst__, que, neste capítulo, também se refere a Gustav Holst, compositor inglês conhecido pela sua obra "Os Planetas" (citada no início do cap.)._

"_Netuno._" Ele fala. "E o que a fez pensar nisso?"

"_Guerra nas Estrelas_?"

Ele me lança um olhar sujo, e eu rio pelo que acho que era a primeira vez desde que vi Demetri depois da ópera. Ele para de tocar e envolve os braços em mim. Percebo que ele cheira meu pescoço, e isso lembra como apenas fisicamente senti-lo me acalma quando tudo mais parece horrível.

"Então, essa coisa de 'cantora'…" Eu incito.

Ele não diz nada, mas parece que quer.

"Eu acho que essa coisa de 'cantora' deve ser como uma rua de mão dupla." Murmuro contra o pescoço dele. "O seu cheiro… é intoxicante para mim. Sempre foi".

"Deve ser uma coisa de vampiro." Ele diz, seus olhos tensos com a palavra _vampiro. _ "Devemos ter um cheiro bom para nossas presas".

Isso é novo para nós, falar a respeito disso tão abertamente. Ele desliza a mão por baixo de mim e me puxa apenas para me pôr no seu colo. Fica um pouco desconfortável quando ele começa a tocar de novo até eu mover minhas pernas para sentar escarranchada nele, de modo que os nossos joelhos não batam no piano quando ele move para trabalhar os pedais.

_Interessante._

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas você está errado." Eu digo, olhando para ele e fazendo uma nota mental de tentar isso de novo depois, sob circunstâncias diferentes — tipo, com muito menos roupas. "Eu agora tenho mais proximidade com muitos vampiros, e enquanto vocês todos têm um cheiro bom e coisa do tipo, não é a mesma coisa".

"Odeio que eles tenham chegado tão perto de você." Ele diz, sua voz ameaçando como uma promessa de uma nuvem de tempestade.

"Eu sei, mas não é isso o que eu quis dizer. O seu cheiro grita para mim também. Não é só uma coisa de vampiro. É uma coisa você-e-eu".

Ele relaxa um pouco, e se vira para encarar-me, olhando-me com algo novo – maravilhado, talvez – nos olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Eu devo desculpas a você." Ele diz, inclinando sua testa na minha. "Presumi certas coisas sobre suas emoções baseado em minhas lembranças não muito brilhantes como humano e no que ouvi na mente de outros. Pensei que você possivelmente não poderia sentir o que eu sinto por você. Eu estava errado".

"O que o fez mudar de ideia?" Se isso significa nada mais de olhar para mim como se eu fosse um bebê panda, é uma boa coisa.

Ele pausa, como se estivesse escutando alguma coisa lá fora. "Bem, teremos que continuar isso depois".

Dou um pulo e fico rígida num reflexo, e ele me dá um aperto reconfortante antes de se dirigir à porta.

"É só Carlisle." Ele se desculpa. "Eu não quis deixá-la nervosa".

Carlisle aparece no vão da porta quando Edward a abre, visivelmente imperturbável por não precisar bater. Acho que ele não ficou surpreso.

"Bella." Ele diz, analisando minha aparência pós-banho com o que parecia uma cuidadosa expressão vazia. "É bom vê-la confortável".

Estou usando uma das enormes camisas de Edward e um par das suas boxer de algodão. Eu não queria nem pensar no que o meu pai diria se ele me visse assim. Pelo menos o cabelo de Edward já havia secado. Sinto meu rosto queimar e penso que ele poderia ter visto algo muito pior se tivesse aparecido uma hora antes, quando Edward e eu estávamos vigorosamente celebrando nossa existência juntos no banho.

"Olá, Carlisle." Eu digo timidamente, tentando salvar meu rosto. "Quando Esme vai chegar?"

Ainda tenho uma chance de estar completamente vestida para conhecer um dos "pais" de Edward.

"Amanhã de manhã. Não se preocupe, eu aviso a vocês." Carlisle diz, parecendo desconfortável. "Apenas não estou acostumado a dar avisos a Edward tanto quanto dou a Rose e Emmett".

"Devo a você por _todas _as entradas inoportunas".

O sorriso provocador de Edward não parece realmente embaraçado. Seria irritante se eu não tivesse lido a respeito da solidão com relação às paixões que li nos diários dele. Não deve ter sido fácil para o único vampiro solteiro viver com dois casais apaixonados, principalmente quando ele sabe cada pensamento deles. Edward foi a proverbial quinta roda por décadas.

"Isso você deve." Carlisle diz, a expressão suavizando. "É maravilhoso vê-lo tão calmo com uma transformação. Ainda precisamos conversar".

Edward balança a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, e levo um instante para entender que eles estão tendo um tipo de conversa silenciosa. Vou para a cozinha preparar uma xícara de chá para mim para dar a Edward e Carlisle um pouco de privacidade. Enquanto a água esquenta, entro no closet e me troco para minhas próprias roupas. Quando saio, os dois estão sorrindo, e Edward estende os braços para mim num convite. Sento-me perto dele, não no seu colo.

"Desculpe." Ele diz, beijando minha têmpora. Não tenho certeza se ele está se desculpando pela conversa silenciosa, ou pelo pedido sem palavras por um pouco mais de demonstrações públicas de afeto do que estou confortável de exibir na frente de Carlisle, dada as circunstâncias. "Você deve ter muitas perguntas também".

"Definitivamente. Quem era Alfo? Alfonso? Alguma coisa assim?" Pergunto, pensando no cantor de opera que aborreceu Aro a ponto de o nome dele se tornar um palavrão.

"É essa a sua pergunta?" Carlisle ri. "Depois de tudo o que você viu hoje, essa é a primeira coisa que quer saber?"

"Eu não sabia que tinha que colocá-las em algum tipo de ordem." Murmuro em minha defesa. "Mas, sim, eu deveria saber o que ele fez para não seguir o exemplo dele".

Edward e Carlisle trocam por um instante um olhar atordoado, e depois claramente tentam abafar as risadas às minhas custas.

"Ei, é uma pergunta legítima!"

"Bella." Edward diz docemente, "Você não deve se preocupar em repetir o erro de Alfonso. Isso seria fisicamente impossível".

_Impossível para um humano, ou impossível sem partes masculinas? _ Estou quase para perguntar quando Carlisle balança a cabeça e segura uma mão levantada, desencorajando quaisquer discussões mais sobre o assunto. Posso entender totalmente por que Edward pensa nele como um pai quando eles não parecem ter muitos anos de diferença fisicamente. Carlisle é lindo, mas com todo aquele jeitão sério de Ward Cleaver agora. _Primeiro Atticus Finch e agora Ward Cleaver? _Será que vi muito Nick at Nite com Renée quando eu estava crescendo?

"Eu tenho outras perguntas." Digo, querendo mudar o assunto na minha cabeça também. "Primeiro, com o que eu realmente concordei naquela sala?"

"Você não quis dizer sim." Edward relembra, assentindo. "Isso realmente deixou Aro surpreso. Humanos raramente hesitam antes de cair nas armadilhas dele".

"Não tenho certeza se entendi bem o que aconteceu lá." Admito. "Pareceu fácil demais. Não sei por que, mas eu não teria concordado se vocês dois não tivessem me encorajado. Pareceu quase como se estivéssemos planejando fazer isso de qualquer maneira, mas simplesmente pareceu... estranho, de alguma forma".

"Ele faz isso parecer como algo razoável para você concordar." Carlisle confirma. "Mas a sua intuição estava correta. Ele vai nos segurar até conseguir o que quer. Ele fez com que parecesse algo que vai acontecer em dois ou três anos, mas se ele realmente quiser tê-la na guarda, ele vai esperar o tempo que for para permitir a sua transformação. Ele vai esperar dez, vinte anos, talvez até mais".

"Dez anos!" Eu _sabia_ que havia alguma coisa aí. "Por que vocês me encorajaram a dizer sim?"

"Na minha experiência com Aro, você tem pouca escolha na questão." Carlisle diz no que eu tenho certeza de que é a sua melhor voz de "você tem uma doença incurável".

"Na sua experiência? Quer dizer que ele já fez isso antes?" Eu sou uma idiota. É claro que Aro já fez uma coisa dessas antes. _Fausto _era provavelmente uma história real, baseada em alguma barganha dele.

"Algo muito parecido, sim." Carlisle diz, observando Edward mais de perto.

Ou talvez, _pensando _em algo para ele. Estou tão acostumada com Edward não sendo capaz de ler minha mente, ou esconder isso dos outros, que fica claro para mim que essa é provavelmente a maneira mais habitual de eles conversarem.

"Ele nos quer demais." Edward diz, presumo que em resposta a uma pergunta. "Ele vai querer fazer minha cabeça, tentar nos fazer juntar à guarda".

"Você não faria isso, não é?" Carlisle pergunta, alarmado. "A guarda - você não quer isso, Edward. Não consigo imaginar Bella querendo também. O estilo de vida deles-"

"Não, e não vamos precisar nos juntar." Edward diz confidencialmente. "Não vai chegar a acontecer".

"Edward, eu não sei que tipo de acordo você acha que tem com Marcus." Carlisle franze a testa. "Mas você não pode confiar nele. Ele estava mais diferente esta noite do que já o vi antes, e ele deve ter sentido falta de um certo limite esta noite que Aro quase sempre mantém por perto".

"Sim, um membro da guarda chamado Chelsea." Edward confirma. "A mente de Aro estava pouco à vontade com a ausência dela, principalmente por causa de Marcus. Estou interessado nele, mas não conto com ele para nada. Ele já nos ajudou com o voto e com o que me mostrou".

"Estou confusa." Eu admito. "O que foi que Marcus mostrou a você, e quando foi isso? Todos os Volturi têm um talento?"

"Nem todos. Marcus vê a natureza e a intensidade dos relacionamentos." Carlisle explica, educadamente passando por cima da parte do _emparelhamento bom e verdadeira. _"Você viu como ele os vê, Edward? Sempre fui curioso sobre as percepções dele".

"A mente de Marcus era na maior parte inquieta." Edward diz, sorrindo para mim, embora estivesse respondendo à pergunta do pai. "O talento dele é visual em natureza, como os que dizem ver a aura de alguém. Eu vi laços entre pessoas, como acordes de luz, cercados por fracas luzes brilhantes. Eu pude ver nós todos, conectados em formas que normalmente são perceptíveis intuitivamente, mas invisíveis. Foi realmente fascinante. E além do que ele viu, peguei alguns pensamentos dele também. Antes de você e Bella aparecerem, ele pensou no nome de alguém. Quem é Didyme?"

"Acho que preciso fazer uma tabela." Digo, erguendo minha mão como se fosse uma criancinha no jardim de infância. "Estou oficialmente perdida nos nomes e habilidades especiais de cada um".

"Não é uma má ideia, na verdade." Edward diz. "Temos bastante tempo antes de ir para lá. Preciso saber de tudo o que você sabe sobre os Volturi, toda a história que for possível".

"Claro que vou ajudá-los no que eu puder." Carlisle promete severamente. "Mas não acho que você vai totalmente apreciar o quanto é perigoso tentar frustrar Aro. Edward, você é brilhante e talentoso, mas ele também é, e ele tem quase três mil anos a mais que você".

_Três mil anos?_ Jesus. Não, na verdade é mais velho que isso.

"O que é isso que você vê nele, Carlisle?" Edward pergunta curiosamente. "Os seus pensamentos sobre ele sempre foram tingidos de admiração e desconfiança, e você o chama de amigo".

"É uma boa forma de descrever meus sentimentos por ele. Eu o conheço há trezentos anos, e ele nunca para de me fascinar. Ele é brilhante e pode ser engraçado. Ele tem um gosto impecável em música".

"Isso é verdade." Eu admito, e fico surpresa em perceber que vê-lo em aulas semanais tem um atrativo artístico e intelectual para mim.

"Ele é um verdadeiro produto da antiga civilização romana, tanto formal como brutal, enigmático e claro como cristal nas mudanças. Sua mente – seu desejo, a força da sua natureza - tem uma qualidade inevitável nisso. Mas, acima de tudo, ele é imprevisível".

"Claramente." Edward diz. "Eu nunca tinha visto uma mente tão controlada. As reações imediatas dele não são tão controladas, no entanto".

De novo, Edward pausa, e olha para Carlisle em surpresa.

"Você pediu para Eleazar nos encontrar aqui?" Ele pergunta, indo até a porta.

"Claro, Edward, ele é um de nós".

O vampiro alto e negro que ficou ao nosso lado contra os Volturi aparece, e os homens se abraçam como velhos amigos.

"Eleazar, fico feliz que esteja aqui." Carlisle diz calorosamente. "Estou tentando explicar a Edward precisamente o que significa quando Aro quer alguma coisa".

"Sim, e parece agora que ele quer o seu filho e essa charmosa dama para a guarda dele. Como único membro da guarda a já ter saído e ainda permanecer existindo, posso assegurar a você que é um problema delicado, certamente".

Eleazar sorri tristemente enquanto Edward formalmente nos apresenta. Não parece realmente estranho. Pegando minha mão direita gentilmente entre as dele, Eleazar me dá um sorriso sincero.

"Arrependo-me pela forma como nos encontramos antes, Isabella." Ele fala com o mais fraco traço de um sotaque espanhol. "Espero que você acredite quando digo que minha presença com os Volturi não indica que apoio as ações deles. Quando Aro me convidou para ir a Seattle para ajudá-lo, eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava aprontando".

"Pelo contrário, sua presença foi reconfortante." Asseguro a ele. "Eu escutei Aro falando de você a Demetri e Renata depois da ópera, e eles mencionaram o seu... humanitarismo, entre outras coisas. Fiquei na verdade muito aliviada quando percebi quem você era".

"Oh, então _você _ouviu o que eu fiz durante a ópera." Ele diz calmamente, olhando entre Edward e eu especulativamente.

O rosto de Edward registra um momento fugaz de surpresa, depois alívio, e ele abraça Eleazar de novo com um quase inaudível "Obrigado".

Aqueço minhas mãos no copo que está diante de mim, tentando decidir como me sinto a respeito dessas meias-conversas. É tão estranho ver Edward com todas essas pessoas que sabem que ele pode ler a mente delas. É quase como se valesse a pena ser digno de ter essas conversas. Quase. Talvez se eu pudesse controlar o que ele ouve, seria mais prático.

Carlisle, sem dúvida mais acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, não percebe essa breve troca, e olha curiosamente para os dois enquanto ajusta o tabuleiro de xadrez de Edward. Exceto que ele ajusta todas as peças brancas e somente algumas pretas. Um cavalo e cinco peões. Já joguei xadrez com Billy Black o bastante para saber que isso é um inferno de imagem em se tratando de desequilíbrio de poder.

"Ninguém joga xadrez com Edward." Carlisle explica para mim. "Porque ele sempre sabe qual movimento vão fazer. A única forma de jogar com Edward é mascarando os pensamentos, ou jogar sem estratégia".

"Talvez algum dia possamos jogar, Bella." Edward sugere, sorrindo para mim enquanto dou um gole no meu chá. "Vai ser ótimo jogar com alguém cuja mente não consigo ler. Sempre me perguntei se realmente sou bom nisso. É difícil saber quando você já tem um sistema anti-trapaças".

"É esse exatamente o meu ponto, Edward." Carlisle diz. "Você nunca teve um oponente com vantagens significativas, e Aro passou três mil anos construindo e defendendo as dele. Você deveria jogar xadrez com Aro, e com frequência, antes de se arriscar demais".

Do tabuleiro armado, Carlisle move todas as peças até que as brancas ficam em posição que pareçam absolutamente inatacáveis. Ele ajusta o cavalo negro, que eu presumo ser Edward, com o talento dele, e eu no meio de tudo, sem espaço para mover. Ele então posiciona os outros quatro peões, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett e Esme, ao redor do cavalo e do outro peão. Eles estão em perigo imediato, e eu balanço minha cabeça.

Edward tira os quatro peões do caminho do perigo, e move dois deles para as posições iniciais, numa formação defensiva. Ele entrega os outros dois a Carlisle. Eleazar, que observava essa troca com extrema concentração, pega uma torre e entrega a Edward. Joguei xadrez o suficiente com Billy Black para saber que um jogo com um cavalo e uma torre ainda era um jogo, dado ao jogador certo.

"Ele tem tanto potencial assim?" Edward pergunta, e entendo o por que de Edward tê-lo abraçado. Eleazar deve saber algo sobre Jasper. Mas como?

"Sim, assim como ela." Ele replica, apontando para mim. "Mas vocês ainda precisam tomar cuidado. Se Aro descobrir onde você o escondeu, ele fará tudo para conseguir vocês três. Vocês seriam os mais poderosos membros da guarda".

"Foi exatamente o que Alice disse!" Eu falo, olhando para Edward.

"Muito bem." Carlisle interrompe, parecendo irritado. "Sem mais segredos. Se vocês realmente querem a minha ajuda, preciso saber o que vocês estão escondendo de mim".

"Desculpe, Carlisle." Edward diz com sinceridade. "Não podíamos arriscar que Aro descobrisse. Assim que contássemos a você, provavelmente nunca mais você poderia tocá-lo de novo".

"Ele disse que não estava preocupado com a minha palavra." Carlisle replica com um traço de amargura. "Não tenho problema algum em esconder isso dele, não depois do que ele fez".

"Renata e eu encontramos alguém na noite passada, muito talentoso mesmo em forma humana, e eu cometi o erro de contar a ela a respeito." Eleazar explica. "Ela o transformou como um presente para Aro. Fiquei tão irritado com o jeito como Edward e Bella foram tratados que fui embora sem dizer a eles onde encontrá-lo".

Mil preocupações passaram por mim como morcegos saindo de uma caverna escura, e eu me atiro nos braços dele em gratidão, imitando a reação de Edward com entusiasmo.

"Jasper, o seu amigo?" Carlisle pergunta, atordoado. Edward assente.

"E eu voltei para encontrá-lo, para ajudá-lo se ele precisasse." Eleazar conclui. "Mas quando eu cheguei lá, tudo que encontrei foram o cheiro de Edward e de duas humanas. Uma eu sei agora que era Bella. Quem é essa Alice? Ela era a outra?"

"A esposa de Jasper." Carlisle diz, a compreensão clareando em si. "Pelo que Edward me contou, é uma humana muito talentosa. Ela _ainda _é humana?"

Edward e eu balançamos nossas cabeças para o lado.

"_Você _a transformou?" Carlisle pergunta, surpreso.

"Eu precisei." Edward explica. "As visões de Alice eram muito claras sobre o que aconteceria se eu esperasse mais, Carlisle. Se Aro descobrisse, nós quatro seríamos membros da guarda sem chance absoluta de escapar".

"Onde eles estão agora?"

"Emmett e Rosalie estão com eles, muito provavelmente em algum lugar ao norte do Canadá agora. Eles vão avisar Bella onde estão quando for seguro".

Edward pega a rainha negra e a coloca no ponto mais protegido e em vantagem do tabuleiro. As sobrancelhas de Eleazar se erguem em surpresa ao ver a rainha, a peça mais poderosa do jogo, e ele estuda o tabuleiro por um instante. Ele pega o outro cavalo negro e o coloca perto dos peões que representam Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper. Depois posiciona mais três peões e o bispo perto da borda. Eu sei pelo que Edward me contou que a experiência de Eleazar será uma ajuda maior que o talento dele por si só, a não ser que queiramos montar algum tipo de exército de vampiros. Não consigo ver isso acontecer, mesmo sob as circunstâncias em que nos encontramos.

"Não posso falar pelo resto do clã Denali antes de explicar as coisas para eles, mas eu tenho certeza de que eles vão querer ajudar com os recém-criados." Eleazar diz com uma calma destacada.

Carlisle coloca mais dois peões em posição, um perto da borda com os outros, e outro protegendo o peão do meio que me representa. Começo a sentir uma dor no meu peito. Minha família sempre foi tão pequena e diferente que eu penso neles apenas como indivíduos. Isto é diferente— indivíduos, sim, mas a dor no meu peito agora tem uma forma. Percebo que isto é uma _família _de verdade, fazendo o que as famílias deveriam fazer. Carlisle parece preocupado, mas competente, e já passamos por muito juntos para proteger Edward, sinto-me protegida com a presença dele.

"Você vai precisar da minha orientação, Edward." Ele diz. "Perdoe-me por falar assim, mas para você e Bella ficarem lá fora em segurança, você vai precisar de uma cabeça mais fria do que já teve no passado".

Posso sentir Edward ficar tenso com o que quer que Carlisle estivesse pensando, e olho para ele a tempo de ver a raiva inflamar brevemente nos seus olhos. Olho para o tabuleiro, e enquanto as nossas chances parecem ter melhorado bastante, Aro ainda tem a melhor chance. E _três mil anos _de experiência. Carlisle e Eleazar observam Edward de perto, avaliando a reação dele à gentil provocação. Se ele tinha dificuldades para se controlar quando um homem pacífico e pensativo que quer o melhor para ele pressiona seus limites de propósito, o que vai acontecer se alguém como Aro ficar brincalhão e sádico? Só esta manhã ele foi um brinquedo nas mãos dele, furioso ao pensar que Demetri estava perto de mim. Penso na expressão divertida de Aro quando Edward ficou em minha frente para que Demetri não pudesse me ver.

"Por favor, Edward." Digo suavemente, e sua raiva derrete quando seus olhos encontram os meus. "Posso até esperar dez anos se isso significar sairmos inteiros dessa".

Ele pega a minha mão, beija-a, e olha calmamente para os dois homens mais velhos. Ambos o encaram como se o vissem pela primeira vez. O canto da boca de Eleazar se contorce enquanto ele me olha em apreciação.

"O amor de uma mulher bondosa." Ele fala com um sorriso, e depois diz alguma coisa num rápido espanhol. Carlisle ri e Edward suspira, um pouco embaraçado.

"Tudo bem, vocês têm um ponto. Vocês estão certos." Ele diz aos dois. "Não há necessidade de pressa, e vocês também estão certos sobre o meu temperamento. Fico honrado e agradecido pela orientação de vocês neste assunto. Aparentemente, eu vou precisar".

**~oЖo~**

"Eu ainda quero uma tabela." Eu digo, entrando debaixo das cobertas mais tarde.

"Você vai ter uma." Edward ri, beijando meu cabelo. "Isso pode esperar até amanhã?"

"Pode. Isso pode definitivamente esperar. Estou muito confortável para sonhar em deixar você sair dessa cama fodidamente maravilhosa".

"Fico feliz que você não tenha usado esse tipo de linguagem na frente de Carlisle." Ele diz, parecendo chocado.

"Isso é meio hipócrita vindo de você." Eu protesto, puxando um pouco o cabelo dele. "Hoje de manhã você estava soltando palavrões que nem um marinheiro dando à luz".

"Devo desculpas a você por isso. Eu estava com raiva." Ele admite pensativo.

"Então agora você vai entrar num programa de controle de raiva para vampiros?" pergunto, tentando não rir.

"Calada." Ele diz, balançando o punho com uma falsa raiva.

Como se ele fosse alguma vez me machucar. Beijo os nós dos seus dedos e me aninho ainda mais nos seus braços. Ele se reajusta e tira o cabelo que cai no meu rosto. Sei que ele pode me ver, mesmo na escuridão, então inclino meu rosto na direção da sua fria respiração e espero pelos lábios dele encontrarem os meus. Cansada como estou, meus sonhos sempre são melhores com um pouco de inspiração, e com tudo o que aconteceu, estou preocupada em ter pesadelos. Ele não me desaponta, e sou agraciada com um beijo de doce intensidade que beira à reverência. Logo tenho que me separar em busca de ar, e lembro uma coisa que queria perguntar a ele.

"Antes de Carlisle chegar, você estava tentando me dizer algo. Você me disse algo sobre me dever desculpas? Você quer dizer por tentar enganar Carlisle e eu com aquela carta falsa para o meu pai?" Ainda não estou feliz com isso.

"Não, e não vou pedir desculpas por isso, embora eu pudesse ter feito algo mais inteligente, com certeza. Eu faria qualquer coisa para salvar a sua vida, e agora sei que você faria o mesmo".

"Claro que faria. Você pensava o contrário?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. Eu vi, através de Marcus, o quanto você me ama. Eu sabia que você me amava, mas não sabia o que isso significava. Eu li a mente de inúmeros humanos apaixonados, e como eles se desiludiram. Eles se convenceram que nunca foram amados de verdade. Sempre pareceu um tênue abraço, mas você, você é diferente. Marcus viu isso também. O seu amor, para uma humana, mesmo que por um vampiro, é tão bonito, tão forte, Bella. Eu nunca mais vou presumir coisa alguma sobre suas emoções de novo".

"Isso significa que você nunca mais vai enlouquecer de ciúmes?" Eu pergunto, notando que as reações dele com relação a Demetri não pararam desde que ele leu a mente de Marcus. Os desígnios de Demetri por mim provavelmente envolvem mais a minha morte do que qualquer outra coisa mais... divertida. _Nojento_.

"Deve ajudar um pouco." Ele diz, fazendo-me rir sonolenta. "Ei, você não sabe o que é ser agredido com fantasias pornográficas das pessoas constantemente. Já é ruim lidar com alguns pensamentos de mulheres e de gays comigo no meio, mas ter que ver você na mente de outros homens-"

"Argh, chega, por favor!" Eu murmuro em uma tentativa de abafar o que ele diz. As palavras "nua", "balançando" e "flexível" conseguem passar e eu cubro a boca dele com a mão até que ele cai num ataque de risadas. "Não admira que você nunca costumava conversar com alguém".

"É, e as pessoas acham _tão estranho _que eu nunca tenha me interessado por ninguém antes".

"Então eu estava certa".

Leva algum tempo para ele responder que me sinto levemente despertada quando ele o faz.

"Certa?"

"A respeito de essa coisa de cantor ser uma rua de mão dupla." Eu digo através de um bocejo.

"Que forma mais estranha de pensar nisso." Ele murmura, levemente traçando linhas sem rumo na minha pele. De algum lugar nessa mistura eu o ouço sussurrar, "Eu quero conhecer a sua mãe. Antes de irmos para a Itália, ok?"

"Vocês vão se dar bem." Sussurro de volta. "Ela pragueja como um marinheiro também".

Eu o sinto sorrir contra a minha testa, mas meus sonhos me dominam. As pontas dos seus dedos deslizam pela minha pele como patins de gelo, e logo ele está cantarolando juntamente com as rotas graciosas que faz. Em seu abraço frio, o sono finalmente me cobre como um cobertor de neve, e eu afundo nos sonhos de um lindo palácio feito de gelo e chamas, vagamente lembrando um castelo medieval, onde cada um ou é frio, ou é ardente, mas ninguém parece nem notar.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Ufa, ainda bem que esse "grupo de xadrez" do Edward já ficou maior! Agora é aprender a se controlar e novas estratégias para ser capaz de lidar com Aro..._

_Por favor, leiam o recado que deixei no final do meu perfil! É sobre as postagens._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, recebi uma review no capítulo passado que expressa exatamente o que eu sinto, então eu resolvi colocá-la aqui para aqueles que nunca comentam tomarem "vergonha na cara"! Quem deixou a review foi a **Bee**, aí vai o que ela disse:_

**GENTE VAMOS LÁ!**

**NÃO CUSTA NADA A GENTE COMENTAR O CAPITULO! É QUE NEM A JU DISSE:**

**NÃO VAI CAIR NOSSOS DEDOS! **

**POR FAVOR NÉ!**

**e outra, tipo, são só no MINIMO 10 reviews, eu acredito que a muito mais do 15 leitores,não precisa nem ser registrado,eu não sou pelo menos e consigo comentar!**

**A Ju M. deve ficar muito tempo traduzindo essa fic pra nós chegar aqui, ler, e não comentar! eu acho que é muita falta de consideração!**

**e eu acho também que é ridiculo toda vez que ela postar ela ter que ta praticamente implorando de nós 10 comentarios, isso é nossa obrigação em respeito por ela que perde o tempo dela traduzindo essa fic pra nós! :x**

_Detalhe: o cap. anterior recebeu 11 reviews, sendo 5 de pessoas logadas e 6 de pessoas que não tem conta no ff, então eu me pergunto, cadê as outras **31 **pessoas que tem essa fic nos seus Favortitos? Ou as outras **17 **que tem essa fic em Alerta?_

_Fica o recado pra vc's! Eu posso simplesmente deixar de traduzir e enviar os caps. por E-MAIL **apenas** para as pessoas que comentam! A opção é de vc's! Eu sei exatamente quem são as pessoas que tem todas as fics do meu perfil em Alerta e nos Favoritos!_


	27. Amor, mentiras e a verdade fria e dura

Músicas do capítulo e Artigo (retirar os espaços):

* The Guggenheim Grotto: Philosophia: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 0sFDzJHYK00

* J.S. Bach: "Chaconne" de _Partita No. 2 in D Minor, _interpretado por Joshua Bell no Metrô de Washington: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= myq8upzJDJc

* Artigo premiado com o Pulitzer sobre o que aconteceu lá (no metrô): http:/ www. pulitzer. org/ works/ 2008- Feature- Writing

* * *

**Capítulo 23**** – Amor, mentiras e a verdade fria e dura**

_Tradutora: __Ju Martinhão_

**~o****Жo~**

Esme é muito como eu a imaginava, com base nas descrições de Edward nos diários e como ela soava no telefone. Ela é bonita, e meio que de aparência jovem, mas como Carlisle, com sua "vibração de pai", ela parece exatamente como uma mãe, de alguma forma. O jeito que ela e Carlisle cumprimentam um ao outro no aeroporto faz meu coração doer por algo que eu nem sequer me lembro de ter. Eu sei que Charlie e Renée devem ter tido ao menos um momento como esse, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui, mas não está na minha memória, e eu nunca vi uma foto provando isso - com uma pequena exceção. São apenas duas mãos unidas ao longo de um bolo de aniversário, o meu primeiro bolo de aniversário. Eu não sei quem tirou a foto, Vovó Swan, talvez? Sou eu, o bolo, e duas mãos unidas no canto superior direito da foto. Eu sei que uma mão pertence à minha mãe por causa do bracelete de pingentes que ela sempre usa, e eu sei que a outra pertence ao meu pai por causa da aliança de casamento que ele ainda não retirou. Talvez seja patético que esta seja a única prova que eu tenho, além da minha própria existência, de que meus pais estiveram apaixonados uma vez.

"Olhe para você." Esme disse, sorrindo docemente para Edward. Parece que ela quer chorar, mas não pode. "Você parece tão diferente, você parece... Oh, Edward, eu quis isso para você por tanto tempo".

Enquanto eles compartilham um terno abraço, algo desperta no fundo da minha mente, como se eu tivesse esquecido um compromisso importante. Inferno, com o fim de semana que estou tendo, eu provavelmente esqueci muita coisa. Mas é o início das férias de primavera, e eu deveria estar em Paris agora, então eu não posso pensar no que poderia ser. Adicione o meu primeiro papel em uma ópera, a surpresa dos vampiros, várias experiências de quase-morte, e não é nenhuma maravilha que eu esteja me sentindo um pouco desorientada. Sinto-me um pouco tímida quando Esme me cumprimenta com um abraço, mas ela é tão acolhedora que eu já me sinto confortável com ela. Ela é diferente de Renée – Esme toda parecendo girar em torno da idéia de alguma esposa e mãe sobrenatural, algum elemento que a define, como se ela estivesse carregando uma romã e uma pena de pavão, como uma estátua de Hera. Talvez seja isso que ela é: todos eles me fazem lembrar de estátuas, a maioria do tempo. Eles se movem e se mexem nervosamente como as pessoas costumam fazer, mas parece um pouco artificial. Pergunto-me quais seriam os símbolos de Renée, se ela tinha algum. Talvez algum símbolo do caos, o que quer que isso fosse. Eu sei que deve haver um, mas não posso imaginá-lo, exatamente, e minha incapacidade de fazer isso simplesmente intensifica a minha preocupação sem nome.

Ao deixarmos o aeroporto, Esme e Carlisle vão com Eleazar, e Edward e eu seguimos na SUV com o painel rachado. Enquanto estou olhando para a fissura irregular, o celular de Edward toca, e meu estômago cai um pouco quando eu percebo o que perdi.

"Código de área 360." Edward diz, lendo o visor enquanto eu puxo meu próprio telefone fora do meu jeans.

Não há exibição no meu telefone porque a última vez que eu o carreguei foi na noite de quinta-feira.

"Edward Cullen falando." Ele responde, sempre tão educadamente. "Sim, Chefe Swan, ela está bem aqui".

Eu pego o telefone da mão estendida de Edward. "Pai, está tudo bem?"

"Você que me diga." Ele diz, parecendo de alguma forma tanto irritado como aliviado, tudo dentro da faixa rigidamente controlada da emoção típica de Charlie. "Sua mãe está convencida de que você está apodrecendo em uma vala em algum lugar, e eu tive que impedir Billy de ligar para a versão Quileute da Guarda Nacional para procurar por você".

"Sinto muito, pai. Eu tenho o meu telefone comigo, mas devo ter esquecido de carregá-lo. Eu nem notei que ele havia desligado. Ligarei para Renée imediatamente. Mas eu não entendo, por que Billy está preocupado? Eu vi vocês dois na noite de sexta-feira".

"Bem, eu não posso fazer cara ou coroa disso eu mesmo. Ele estava lá quando sua mãe ligou e, em vez de rir sobre o exagero típico de Renée quando eu disse que ela estava preocupada, ele quase enlouqueceu".

"Eu estou bem, pai. Você pode, por favor, dizer a ele que eu estou bem?" Sinto tanta culpa torturando que parece que tenho um ninho de filhotes de pássaros famintos e com raiva no meu estômago, apenas esperando para serem alimentados, e eu nunca terei o suficiente para satisfazê-los.

"Sim, eu direi a ele. Mas que tal você mimá-lo e vir para Forks para parte das suas férias? Apenas por um dia ou dois?"

"Para Forks?" Eu repito, olhando para um Edward de aparência igualmente culpada, que acena com a cabeça em concordância.

Eu deveria dizer a Charlie sobre a bolsa de estudos em Volterra em pessoa, de qualquer maneira. Eu realmente deveria gastar tanto tempo com ele quanto possível antes de partirmos. Eu me sinto um pouco ansiosa, imaginando o que isto significará para Edward. Dadas as suspeitas de Billy e a forma como os Cullen se sentem sobre honrar sua parte no tratado, nós decidimos que seria melhor se Edward e o resto dos Cullen evitassem encontrar qualquer Quileute, se possível.

"Sim, claro." Eu digo. "Eu realmente sinto muito se deixei alguém preocupado. Pai, quando você conseguiu o número de telefone de Edward? Não me lembro de dar a você".

"Chefe de Polícia, lembra?" Ele diz secamente. "E eu sei que você está na faculdade, legalmente adulta e tudo, mas eu ainda quero saber o que você está fazendo em uma manhã de domingo às 09hs, tão perto do telefone de Edward Cullen?"

"Nós estamos no carro, pai." Eu digo suavemente. "Estamos voltando do aeroporto. Os pais de Edward estão aqui para passar a semana".

Depois de uma pausa que dura muito tempo, até mesmo para Charlie e para mim, ele suspira. Pergunto-me se ele está escutando ruídos de trânsito, ou simplesmente não sabe o que dizer.

"Ok, bem, ligue para a sua mãe, ok? Eu não gosto quando ela fica preocupada assim".

Pergunto-me se alguma vez Renée compreendeu totalmente a profundidade da devoção de Charlie a ela. Tenho certeza de que, mesmo agora - após todos estes anos e outro marido - se ela aparecesse na porta dele e pedisse para voltar, ele não hesitaria. Isso me deixa triste, mas um pouco orgulhosa também. Eu o entendo. Tão desleal como me faz sentir por dizer isso sobre a minha mãe, Charlie merecia mais do que o amor temporário que Renée poderia lhe oferecer.

"Ok, eu ligarei para ela".

"E ligue-me de volta quando você estiver no seu caminho para cá, ok? Eu não quero me preocupar com você na estrada até que você esteja nela".

Nós nos despedimos e eu desligo, suspirando ruidosamente. Edward e eu trocamos um olhar que me diz que ele não precisa ler minha mente para entender isso, e ele me cutuca com o telefone quando eu tento dá-lo de volta para ele.

"Simplesmente faça isso agora." Ele insiste, discando o número dela da memória como o vampiro perseguidor que ele sempre foi.

Pego o telefone quando ouço a voz em pânico de Renée. Claro, ela não tem ideia de quem está ligando para ela.

"Eu estou bem, mãe - a bateria do meu celular morreu e eu estava longe demais para notar." Eu digo de uma vez.

"Bella, graças a Deus." Ela diz, _chorando_. "Eu estava tão preocupada".

"Desculpe, mãe." Eu digo impotentemente.

Eu não suporto quando Renée chora, especialmente quando eu sou aquela a responsável. Ela se acalma consideravelmente e nós conversamos por alguns minutos sobre Phil e a ópera. Então ela pergunta o que aconteceu após o show. Eu não quero mentir para ela, e eu olho para Edward para ver seu rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo, com apenas um toque de tensão sobre seus olhos. Eu sei que ele realmente quer falar com ela, ele está tentando não forçar a questão, mesmo depois que sua família me recebeu de braços abertos e - com exceção de Rosalie - me aceitou como parte da família simplesmente porque Edward me ama. E então eles arriscaram tudo para nos ajudar.

Tente não se sentir culpada sobre _isso._

Encurralada num canto, só posso dar o que eles tanto querem, não importa o quão aterrorizada eu esteja do potencial deles para dominar o mundo uma vez que unirem forças.

"Mãe, Edward está no carro comigo e ele quer falar com você, se isso estiver _beeeem..._" Eu seguro o telefone estendido para um vampiro ridiculamente sorrindo enquanto o grito de menininha em alta frequência de Renée me faz corar de vergonha dos vestígios da adolescente.

"Você não pode, sabe, ler a mente dela sobre o telefone, pode?" Eu sussurro quando ele pega o telefone.

"Não, claro que não." Ele sussurra para mim. Ele provavelmente está dizendo a verdade.

Como se isso importasse. Renée provavelmente dirá o que vier à cabeça.

Inclino minha cabeça contra a janela, preocupando-me sobre como eu vou lidar com a minha família e esta nova vida dupla que se tornou a minha realidade. Eu não posso acreditar quão pouco tempo se passou desde que julguei minha chamada colega de quarto, Felicia, por nunca passar a noite no dormitório e esconder isso dos pais. Eu não só estou escondendo hábitos idênticos de dormir, mas também a coisa toda de vampiros, incluindo algumas pinceladas com a morte, um noivado com um vampiro de 109 anos de idade, e um pacto com o diabo.

Isso só vai piorar assim que eu me transformar. Conheço o protocolo: a morte falsificada, nada mais de interação com os seres humanos do seu passado. No meu caso, provavelmente haverá alguma sobreposição, já que eu serei uma vampira se passando por humana aos olhos do público, pelo menos por vários anos. Eu mal estou ouvindo a parte de Edward na conversa. Claro, ele a encanta indefinidamente com sua voz suave e suas sinceras boas maneiras. Dentro de minutos ela o tem rindo, provavelmente com alguma história embaraçosa da minha infância. Eu espero. Porque, caso contrário, ela pode estar _flertando_. Minha mãe gostosa, nem mesmo com 40 anos, está possivelmente flertando com meu centenário namorado vampiro.

_Jerry Springer__*****__ nos amaria._

_*__Jerry Springer__: apresentador de um programa de TV que trata de problemas familiares, transmitido pelo canal americano NBC._

**~oЖo~**

Eu não sei quanto tempo extra eu terei quando a faculdade recomeçar, então nós vamos às livrarias no centro de Seattle antes de partir para Forks.

"Eu encontrei o de Castiglione, Edward." Eu digo baixinho enquanto procuramos nas prateleiras pelos livros na lista de leitura recomendada por Eleazar para a sobrevivência. "Isso é estranho – o primeiro nome dele é Baldassare, e o nome desse outro cara é Baltasar. Coincidência?"

"Não, é o mesmo cara. _Vampiro_." Ele sussurra dramaticamente, e eu não consigo descobrir se ele está brincando ou não.

Alguns dos livros eu já li para a escola, como _O Príncipe, _de Maquiavel, e o amado Marcus Aureliusde Charlie. A maioria deles eu nunca ouvi falar antes. Um livro, provocativamente intitulado _Cem Estratégias Não-Ortodoxas_, parece um pouco intimidante. Edward prometeu traduzi-lo do chinês para mim se ele não conseguir encontrar uma tradução que ele goste, mas acho que ele está simplesmente se exibindo agora. Quanto mais eu aprendo sobre a capacidade da mente dos vampiros, mais ansiosa eu estou para me inscrever. Eu não posso esperar para ter aulas armada com uma memória fotográfica.

"Quanto tempo você levou para aprender italiano?" Eu pergunto, desejando que ele simplesmente pudesse me transformar agora.

"Alguns dias." Ele diz despreocupadamente. "Ou melhor, parte de um par de dias. Mas eu já sabia francês e espanhol. Chinês tomou-me uma semana".

"Que inveja." Eu suspiro. "Tem certeza de que eles notariam se você me transformasse antes das provas finais?"

"Acho que todo mundo perceberia." Ele diz, sobrancelha levantada. "E quanto às mortes de todos os seus colegas e seus instrutores enquanto você bebe o sangue deles, quanto mais a sua perfeita e brilhante pontuação nos exames, você deve ser capaz de encontrar alguém vivo para dá-la".

"Oh, você me pararia." Eu digo com desdém.

"A única maneira de eu pará-la é com a ajuda de outras pessoas em um ambiente remoto." Ele me informa. "Quando você for uma recém-criada, será incrivelmente forte, lembra?"

"Aposto que você vai ficar aliviado depois, quando eu não for tão frágil".

"Você não faz ideia." Ele diz, fingindo exaustão. Hilário.

"Por que tenho a sensação de que você me envolveria em plástico bolha e um capacete, se você pensasse que poderia fugir disso?" Estamos atualmente em uma espécie de confronto porque eu quero ir para Forks sozinha, e ele está preocupado com os vampiros na estrada. Estou preocupada também, se eu for completamente honesta, mas eu tenho um ponto a fazer. Edward vai deixar nós dois loucos se ele não parar de me sufocar.

"O que faz você pensar que eu não posso fugir disso?" Ele pergunta, arrebatando uma cópia desgastada de _A Arte da Sabedoria Mundana, _de Baltasar Gracián, das minhas mãos antes que eu possa pará-lo. "Desde que eu te conheci, houve uma séria concussão, duas vezes de quase cair de cara no chão no concreto, e dois pés sangrando... sem mencionar a sua tendência preocupante para atrair monstros".

"_Vampiros_." Eu corrijo automaticamente sob a minha respiração, sentando em um sofá confortável no meio da livraria. Eu não me incomodo em argumentar mais com ele no momento, a menos que ele seja louco o suficiente para realmente tentar colocar um capacete em mim. Vampiro ou não, eu vou ganhar essa guerra. "Temos tudo? Eu acho que nós visitamos a maioria das minhas livrarias favoritas em Seattle, e eu preciso pegar a estrada em breve".

Ele empilha os livros ordenadamente, quase compulsivamente, por tamanho. A lista de Eleazar é realmente longa e, mesmo que eu não vá passar pela lista em dois dias, Edward certamente pode.

"_Nós_ vamos pegar a estrada em um momento." Ele diz numa voz calma, mas intratável. "_Você_ vai conseguir chegar a Forks, com seu pai, inteiramente viva, respirando. Está faltando para _nós_ apenas um livro, que está fora de catálogo, então eu vou simplesmente fazer uma pesquisa na Internet, e talvez _nós _tenhamos sorte".

"Sorte?" Eu pergunto, tentando lembrar por que eu estava prestes a protestar. Ele roça o nariz no meu pescoço, e minha mente fica completamente em branco. Em seguida, ele está sorrindo para mim, todo doce e vitorioso. Eu enterro meu rosto em minhas mãos em embaraço. "Você realmente precisa parar de fazer isso para ganhar discussões comigo. Não é justo".

"Oh, é completamente justo." Ele diz, o desafio claro em seu rosto. "Você pode perguntar a qualquer um que me conhece, sua influência sobre mim é exatamente tão intensa".

"Não é o mesmo." Eu protesto, recolhendo os livros para levá-los para o caixa.

A caixa no balcão sorri para Edward flertando quando ela entrega para ele... seu cartão de crédito. Edward sorrateiro. Realmente sorrateiro.

"Obrigada por fazer compras na Abraxus, Sr. Cullen." Ela diz, sem olhar para mim, quando ela entrega para ele os livros que _eu_ dei a ela. Meu dinheiro fica na palma da minha mão, completamente ignorado por todos os envolvidos. Quantos anos eu tenho, quatro? E meu namorado usa sua devastadora boa aparência para manipular as vendedoras em todos os lugares para deixá-lo pagar por tudo. Eu vivo no Mundo Bizarro. A maioria das garotas que eu conheço fica chateada quando os namorados delas _não_ pagam nada.

"Exibido Classe A." Eu indico quando saímos da loja. "Quanto tempo levou para você deslumbrar aquela pobre senhora naquela pequena manobra enquanto eu não estava olhando? Eu pensei que nós concordamos que eu pagaria desta vez".

"Você insistiu, eu murmurei." Ele conta, colocando no bolso o seu cartão. "O que eu realmente disse e o que você achou que eu disse foram possivelmente duas coisas diferentes".

À medida que caminhamos em direção à picape, eu ouço um violino tocando levemente ao longe. Vem da direção do Museu da Criança, então eu dou um puxão na mão de Edward e mudo o curso. Eu não sei por que eu preciso ir ouvir, mas eu o faço.

Quanto mais nos aproximamos, mais claro fica o som, e eu o vejo: esse velho de cara asiática com cabelo branco, de poucos dentes, e um arco de aparência danificada toca músicas infantis, enquanto crianças correm ao redor em hiperativos pequenos círculos nas proximidades. Algumas das crianças sentam perto do homem, fazendo-lhe perguntas e obtendo apenas um sorriso em retorno. Eu não sei o que mais faz lembrar Alice, a exibição do violino, ou as crianças hiperativas, mas estou simplesmente atraída por ele e seu toque imperfeito. Eu ainda estou chateada por não conseguir pagar os livros, então eu jogo todo o meu dinheiro para a caixa do violino dele.

Edward fica boquiaberto comigo por um segundo, com este olhar de desaprovação realmente irritante, até que ele olha para o homem surpreso. Ele diz algo para ele em uma língua que eu não reconheço, e o homem balança a cabeça, responde na mesma língua e começa a tocar algum Bach. Não é perto de tão bom quanto as músicas folclóricas que ele estava tocando antes, e eu quero pará-lo, mas eu não sei o que dizer. Ouvi-lo tocando Bach me deixa triste, quando eu estava completamente feliz apenas um momento atrás. Lembro-me de Jasper, dizendo, "Técnica sem paixão é cega, e paixão sem técnica é manca." Eu sinto que nós acabamos de pedir ao homem que estava andando razoavelmente bem para começar a correr, expondo um ato de mancar horrivelmente doloroso. O rosto do homem está em êxtase, no entanto. Ele está perdendo notas em todo o lugar, e eu não acho que ele se importa. Eu não saberia que ele tinha perdido se eu não tivesse ouvido Alice tocar esta peça em mais de uma ocasião. Por outro lado, eu não a reconheceria como Bach também.

As crianças que estiveram prestando atenção começam a se inquietar e, felizmente, ele volta para a música que o ama. É quando uma das regras fundamentais do Dr. George de apresentação vem à mente: _Nunca se esqueça que você é o artista_ e _a arte. Alguém pode fazer um pedido, ou você pode até querer cantar algo que não é certo para você. Como artista, você tem que constantemente fazer esse julgamento, a fim de proteger o seu trabalho e a sua reputação._ Os livros que acabamos de comprar me lembram da lição seguinte: _Nunca recuse um pedido alternativo - somente ofereça alternativas mais atraentes até que eles escolham de outra forma._ Eu estremeço, pensando em quão perto nós podemos ter chegado da não-existência, tendo Aro não escolhido a alternativa. Lição aprendida.

"O que você disse para ele?" Pergunto um momento depois, enquanto caminhamos de volta para a picape.

"Eu apenas mencionei o incidente com Joshua Bell tocando no metrô de Washington na hora do rush." Ele diz. "Eu o elogiei pela sua escolha de público".

Eu tinha ouvido falar disso em uma das minhas aulas de treinamento de orelha. Bell - mundialmente famoso, incrivelmente talentoso e um dos melhores violinistas vivos - tinha tomado parte em um experimento social no metrô mais movimentado de Washington. Câmeras escondidas registraram enquanto ele interpretava a requintada _Chaconne_ de Bach em um Stradivarius*****. Esse homem, que poderia sacrificar sua integridade artística para fazer sucesso em qualquer sala de concerto do mundo, era largamente ignorado enquanto as pessoas corriam para seus trabalhos políticos. Não posso imaginar ser capaz de ignorar tanta beleza, mesmo que meu trabalho estivesse em perigo.

_*__Stradivarius__: é uma das marcas mais famosas de instrumentos de corda do mundo; referência a Antonio Stradivari (1644-1737, também chamado Antonius Stradivarius), fabricante de violinos de origem italiana. Segundo constatações, mais de mil violinos foram criados, mas apenas 650 ainda existem. O mais famoso, é chamado de "O Messias", de 1716, e se encontra no museu Ashmolean Museum, de Oxford. Esse violino praticamente nunca foi tocado. Isso foi constatado observando-se o seu verniz pouco alterado, em comparação com os instrumentos de mesma época._

"Eu escolheria pequenas crianças brincando sobre os políticos em sua maneira de trabalhar também." Eu concordo. "Ainda assim, havia algo sobre a maneira como ele tocava aquelas canções folclóricas. É como se ele estivesse na coluna, de alguma forma, mesmo com o arco porcaria e o toque desleixado. Ele era estranhamente atraente, mas eu não sei por que. O que ele estava pensando?"

"Ele estava um pouco delirante, mas não é perigoso." Edward diz tristemente. "Ele não estava totalmente consciente do que estava acontecendo, até você colocar todo aquele dinheiro lá".

"Eu tinha meio que uma esperança de que conseguiria alguns reparos feitos no instrumento." Eu confesso.

"Melhor do que isso, ele será capaz de comprar um bilhete de trem para a casa da sua filha em Portland." Edward sussurra, acariciando meu braço. "Ele não podia suportar pedir a ela por ajuda, mas agora ele pode vir à casa dela sem parecer como um mendigo. Ele vai oferecer a sua ajuda, em vez disso - como um pai deveria - do dinheiro que ele ganhou".

Nós estamos dirigindo por quase uma hora para Forks quando percebo em parte o que foi tão convincente sobre o velho tocando. Ele parecia absolutamente extasiado quando estava executando as canções que ele conhecia melhor. Tocar Bach o levou para fora da zona, mas aquelas músicas simples... ele estava em êxtase, quando a sua realidade estava desmoronando. Ele possuía aquelas músicas como o dono do local: a rua livre, uma calçada cheia de crianças, limpa de contratos e qualquer troca monetária, salvo pelo momento de inspiração. É quase como se a música fizesse o seu próprio contrato com o músico, não importa quem paga as contas. Acho isso estranhamente reconfortante.

**~oЖo~**

"Então, conte-me sobre essa garota, Maria?" Sento-me no parapeito da minha janela aberta, pés no batente e os olhos em Jake. Eu amo o jeito que os cantos da sua boca curvam automaticamente quando eu digo o nome dela, e todo o seu rosto suaviza. "Como vocês se conheceram?"

"Maria del Pilar." Ele diz, sorrindo enquanto me mostra a foto dela... a foto _deles, _na verdade, os dois, juntos. Eles parecem felizes. _Ele_ parece feliz, e estou aliviada de uma pequena porção de culpa. "Os pais dela se mudaram para cá no ano passado, da Califórnia, mas eu realmente não a conheci até a Véspera de Ano Novo. Quil queria conhecer alguma garota em uma festa e precisava de um seguidor para distrair".

"Quil sabe o que é um seguidor para distrair? O que ele tem, tipo, 12 anos de idade?"

"Quil nem sequer precisou de mim." Ele ri. "Ele usou esta linha de péssimo gosto que, de alguma forma, funcionou, e eles me abandonaram para se amassar no armário do zelador. No começo eu fiquei irritado, mas então Maria estava lá, e ela parecia interessada, então nós simplesmente começamos a conversar. Eu sei, uma garota interessada em mim. Estranho, certo?"

"Não é estranho em nada." Eu prometo. "Você é adorável, e qualquer garota que não fosse praticamente sua irmã ficaria encantada de ter a sua atenção. Então, você conseguiu um beijo da meia-noite?"

"Sim! Eu não estava esperando isso nem nada, mas ela simplesmente me deu um, dizendo algo sobre tradição e boa sorte. Você sabe, é realmente diferente quando a garota beija você de volta".

Eu entrego-lhe a foto e sorrio para o meu impressionado amigo.

"Ela é fofa." Eu observo, balançando um pé para fora da janela para o telhado inclinado da casa.

"Ela é linda." Ele me corrige. "E você está me deixando nervoso. É quase como se você estivesse _tentando_ cair da janela".

Algo me diz que Edward me pegaria. Eu não o vi desde que nos separamos após a longa viagem, mas posso senti-lo. Talvez eu esteja tentando cair da janela, inconscientemente, só para estar com ele.

"Oh, tudo bem." Eu digo, tanto para Edward como para Jacob. "Eu serei mais cuidadosa".

"Para quem você está falando?" Jacob pergunta. Eu continuo esquecendo o quão bem ele me conhece.

"Quem mais?" Eu pergunto, apontando para ele.

"Isso é o que eu estou perguntado." Ele diz, olhando pela janela. Ele até mesmo olha para o céu por um segundo, fungando. "A propósito, meu pai me disse que você está namorando aquele cara, o Cullen. Ele está meio apavorado com isso".

"Billy fica apavorado com facilidade." Eu resmungo.

"Não, ele não fica." Jake diz, e ele está certo. "Mas, não se preocupe, eu não disse a ele que o seu namorado é gay. Ele só acha que ele é um vampiro".

O zumbido do temporizador soa da cozinha no andar de baixo.

"O jantar está pronto, esquisito." Eu digo, tentando deslizar na minha antiga personalidade.

Não funciona. Minha voz soa falsa agora. Eu odeio isso, então eu paro de falar.

O jantar revela-se estranhamente desconfortável porque Billy parece que quer dizer algo, mas não diz, e eu estou tentando descobrir como trazer à tona o assunto de Volterra. Isso deixa Jake fazendo uma conversa com Charlie, obviamente alguma conversa reprocessada sobre futebol. Ou talvez seja baseball, ou basquete, eu não tenho ideia. Charlie odeia conversas reprocessadas, então seu lado é constituído principalmente de grunhidos evasivos e olhares estranhos.

"Passe o sal." Billy me pede, e eu estendo a mão para ele sem pensar.

Em vez de pegar o sal, ele pega minha mão esquerda inteira.

"Belo anel." Ele observa, sentindo minha pele como se ele pudesse estar secretamente verificando-a por uma febre. _Ou a pele fria demais._ "Dedo interessante para colocá-lo. Isso não seria um anel de noivado, não é?"

A reclamação de Jake para acabar com o silêncio chega à proverbial parada brusca na forma de um ataque de tosse quando Billy diz as palavras "anel de noivado". Sim, somos uma mesa cheia de trabalhadores super silenciosos.

"Eu tenho algo para dizer a vocês." Eu digo no que pode ser a mais estranha transição enganadora que já vi. "Vocês já ouviram falar da bolsa de estudos de Volterra?"

"Grande negócio, não é?" Charlie pergunta, olhando para o meu anel como se fosse uma aranha gigante e venenosa. "Você não disse que seu professor de voz a recebeu há muito tempo?"

"Isso mesmo." Eu digo, meu rosto aquecendo sob o intenso escrutínio dos dois homens... e qualquer que seja o percentual menino/homem de Jake agora. "E, eu teria dito isso a vocês muito antes porque pensei que não havia nenhuma chance no inferno que eu a conseguiria. Mas, hum, eu consegui, então, sim, eu estou, uh, ".

_Bem, isso foi bem feito, Bella. O equivalente verbal __a tropeçar todo o caminho até um lance de escadas. Com uma arma carregada._

Ninguém parece que foi baleado, mas Charlie parece um pouco atordoado.

"Isso é ótimo!" O entusiasmo de Billy me surpreende por um segundo. "Você vai conhecer muita gente nova lá, um novo começo".

Ok, não tão misterioso, afinal. Meu plano é não dizer nada, então eu apenas sorrio e mastigo.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Bells." Charlie diz, seus olhos brilhando. Meu sorriso falso de repente é real, depois de tudo. "Devemos falar sobre o quanto isso vai custar. Não se preocupe, no entanto, meu crédito é bom".

"É totalmente financiado, pai. Não custa nada." Estou ainda mais feliz de ver o alívio em seus olhos. "Dr. George diz que eles estão pagando até mesmo a passagem aérea".

"Você deve ser realmente boa." Ele diz, um pequeno sorriso levantando as margens do seu bigode. "Quero dizer, eu sempre acho que o seu canto é incrível, mas eu posso ser um pouco tendencioso".

"Você sabe, relacionamentos de longa distância não funcionam." Jacob observa proveitosamente.

_Idiota._

"Falando nisso, como seu namorado recebeu a notícia?" Billy pergunta explicitamente, ainda olhando para o meu anel. "Você sabe, que vocês têm que ficar separados por tanto tempo?"

Mesmo que isso não seja verdade, só de ouvir as palavras, a própria ideia de deixar Edward me irrita, e eu falo antes de pensar.

"Edward vai estudar em Volterra também." Digo de forma clara e no que eu espero que seja um tom neutro. "Ele teve um convite permanente para o ano, e nós não queríamos nos separar".

O garfo de Billy bate no prato, e ele parece irritado. Jake assobia baixo.

"Então... _isto _é um anel de noivado?" Charlie pergunta finalmente. "Estou surpreso que ele não pediu minha permissão primeiro. Ele parece meio antiquado".

"Sim, antiquado. Realmente velho." Billy diz friamente. "Formal. E frio".

Meus olhos involuntariamente voam para Jacob, que balança a cabeça um pouco para mim, mas Billy pega isso.

"Quero dizer, eu não o conheci pessoalmente." Ele diz, com mais uma dica de reprovação para nós dois. "Mas eu o vi no palco, e ele meio que parece ser _Um Frio_".

Eu não tenho ideia do que dizer a isso, então eu me dirijo à pergunta de Charlie.

"Não é tecnicamente um anel de noivado." Eu digo, segurando a minha mão para cima. "Mas isso é só por causa da minha aversão geral para casamentos. Eu acho que ele provavelmente pediria a você se ele pensasse que poderia continuar com isso. Ele estava preocupado sobre você ter a impressão errada sobre as intenções dele. Nós não temos dito nada porque não estamos completamente de acordo com o que o anel significa, além de _para sempre_".

"Para sempre, hein?" Charlie pergunta, superando sua surpresa atordoada original. Billy balança a cabeça. "Não é meio cedo para esse tipo de coisa? Você mal conhece o cara".

"Eu o conheço, pai." Eu não estou com fome mais.

"Quão bem você o conhece?" Billy pergunta. "Eu não quero ver você se machucar, Bella".

"Ele nunca me machucaria." Eu digo a todos, recolhendo os pratos. O jantar está obviamente acabado.

Jake fica para trás para me ajudar a limpar. Uma vez que estamos sozinhos, ele me encurrala.

"Cara, você está _noiva_?" Ele pergunta, afastando-se quando eu tento acertá-lo com um pano de prato. "Você está totalmente não autorizada a fazer isso!"

"_Cale-se_!" Eu silvo em um sussurro. Escuto se Billy está falando com Charlie, mas tudo o que ouço vindo da sala de estar são sons de algum esporte qualquer. "Você vai me dar um tempo difícil sobre isso também?"

"Eu pensei que você disse que ele era gay!"

"_Você_ disse isso, não eu. Ele totalmente não é, a propósito".

"Por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes. Tomo você como uma irmã, mas eu não quero saber essas coisas sobre Rachel também." Ele diz com um estremecimento. "Mas, cara, isso foi rápido, não foi? Você não estava sequer namorando durante as férias, e agora você está, tipo, falando sobre para sempre e fugindo para a Itália?"

"Sim, bem, às vezes você simplesmente sabe." Eu digo, balançando minha cabeça. "Além disso, nós éramos amigos primeiro, e eu disse que eu não poderia dizer se estávamos namorando. Ele estava apenas sendo respeitoso. Antiquado, lembra?"

"Quão respeitoso?" Jake pergunta, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Tipo, tão respeitoso que ele é provavelmente gay, afinal de contas, ou-"

"Você acabou de dizer que não queria mais detalhes. Você mudou de ideia?" Como se eu fosse mesmo falar sobre isso com alguém.

"Não! Por favor, não, eu retiro isso." Ele ri até que localizamos Billy nos observando do corredor da frente.

"Vamos, Jacob." Ele diz, franzindo a testa. "Eu tenho alguns negócios do conselho para tomar conta esta noite".

"Tão tarde?" Charlie pergunta em sua voz policial. "Você não disse nada sobre isso antes".

"Apenas um encontro rápido." Ele responde enigmaticamente. "Mas é importante, então eu preciso estar lá. Jake, você deveria estar lá também".

Jake joga seu pano de prato no balcão, me dá um rápido abraço e um encolher de ombros de adeus, e eles vão embora.

"Acho que ele sempre pensou que você e Jake ficariam juntos." Charlie tenta explicar enquanto nós os observamos se afastar. "E eu sentirei sua falta, mais do que você sabe. Mas eu sei que a casa de ópera em Forks deixa algo a desejar, então..."

O desejo de jogar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço me oprime, mas isso simplesmente não somos nós. Sorrio e inclino minha cabeça, sentindo-me mais como eu mesma do que eu poderia com a referência constante de Billy para a única coisa que eu não posso falar. Nós ficamos lá parados sem jeito por um momento, com tantas imagens de espelho um do outro quanto o gênero permite.

"Eu vou assistir o jogo." Ele murmura, e eu aceno a cabeça, subindo a escada. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você".

"Eu também te amo, Charlie." Eu digo suavemente, e ele balança a cabeça, desconfortável.

Quando chego ao meu quarto, estou desapontada e um pouco surpresa ao encontrá-lo vazio. Eu vou até a janela e a abro, inclinando-me agora para a noite azul escura, tentando ver a lua.

"_Edward_!" Eu chamo em um sussurro, e quase pulo para fora da minha pele quando seu riso suave soa bem acima da minha cabeça. Sua mão me estabiliza e me impede de cair. "O que você está fazendo em cima do telhado? Pensei que estávamos além dessas tendências perseguidoras".

"Apenas evitando Billy Black, e olhando as estrelas." Ele diz, deslizando rapidamente para o meu quarto como uma rajada de ar. "Você vai adorar ser capaz de ver o céu à noite com os olhos dos vampiros. Você pode ver os anéis de Saturno e todas as pequenas luas. Estive levando isso como familiar por muito tempo, mas agora eu simplesmente continuo pensando em tudo que você vai experimentar pela primeira vez".

Ergo minha cabeça para beijá-lo, mantendo meus olhos parcialmente abertos. Eu tenho que vê-lo, assim como respirar seu cheiro, tocá-lo e prová-lo. Eu quero que ele fale também, mas é um pouco complicado fazer isso durante um beijo como este. Nós só nos separamos por sete horas, mas eu sinto o desejo físico tão fortemente para consumi-lo com todos os meus sentidos. Ele relutantemente se afasta quando o beijo começa a esquentar.

"Isso simplesmente parece errado, com o seu pai no andar de baixo." Ele confessa. "Parece falta de respeito. É debaixo do teto dele. Você sabe como eu sou _antiquado"._

Eu rio, acertando o seu peito levemente. Ainda meio que dói.

"Você ouviu isso, hein? Eu admito, eu estava um pouco preocupada que você desceria logo depois e pediria ao meu pai a minha mão".

"Eu fiquei tentado." Ele admite, e seu rosto se torna grave. "Eu não gostei de deixá-la para enfrentar sozinha as perguntas sobre nós. Não é certo. Se eu não tivesse prometido a Carlisle que eu ficaria longe dos Quileutes a menos que houvesse uma emergência-"

"Ei, está tudo bem. Eles são da família, e eles sempre estiveram lá para mim. Eu devo a eles uma explicação, tanto quanto eu posso dar, de qualquer maneira".

"Sim, mas é simplesmente errado você ter que responder a estas perguntas sem mim. Deveríamos estar fazendo isso juntos. Talvez eu pudesse vir amanhã, quando Billy não estiver aqui..."

"Ou talvez seguir o plano e convidar Charlie para encontrar você e seus pais em Seattle, simplesmente para evitar um problema ainda maior do que aquele que já temos?"

"Eu me sinto como se estivéssemos nos esgueirando." Ele arrasta as mãos pelos cabelos, bufando de raiva e frustração, parecendo um adolescente.

_Tão_ feliz que ele não consegue ler minha mente.

"Estamos nos esgueirando, mas é por uma razão muito boa, lembra? Atende pelo nome _Volturi_, goza em rituais de abate humano nos fins de semana e feriados?" Eu tento manter meu tom leve, e quase evito completamente o tremor dele.

"Eu sei que você está parcialmente brincando, mas isso não é muito longe do exato fato do mesmo. Mais uma razão para..." Ele para, parecendo determinado. "Eu não gosto deles definindo quem eu sou. Na maioria das vezes eu estou acostumado a isso, mas quando se trata de você, eu prefiro fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Ou, tão certa quanto a natureza e a Itália permitirão, eu acho".

"Cabeça fria, lembra?" Eu o lembro, dando um beijo suave e rápido em seu queixo porque isso é tudo que eu posso alcançar. "Esgueirando-se ou não, estou feliz por você estar aqui agora".

"Eu também." Ele diz, baixando o rosto e beijando a ponta do meu nariz, ambas as bochechas e o queixo em uma rápida sucessão. Parece como pedrinhas lisas deslizando suavemente sobre a minha pele. "Imaginei que pudéssemos usar o tempo para, uh, ler juntos".

_Sim, porque __ler com você sempre foi uma atividade totalmente casta, Edward._ Claro, eu não digo isso em voz alta porque acho que pode haver esperança para esta noite ainda. Ele para quando eu trilho meus dedos para cima e para baixo a pele dos seus antebraços em longos oitos. Eu inclino a cabeça para ele da maneira que sempre o faz olhar um pouco sonhador.

"Você se importa se lermos na cama?" Eu pergunto, sorrindo enquanto ele olha desconfiado para isso. "Eu provavelmente vou manter a minha roupa desta vez".

"Comporte-se." Ele adverte, voltando-se para as cobertas. "Ou eu passarei para a cadeira de balanço".

"Isso é duro." Eu sussurro, deslizando sob as cobertas, ainda completamente vestida. "O que, exatamente, _comportar_ envolve?"

Ele tira seus sapatos e os enfia debaixo da cama, fazendo uma pausa para me dar um olhar especulativo. Eu dou um tapinha na cama convidativamente.

"As roupas definitivamente ficam, para começar." Ele diz, estreitando os olhos para mim.

"E quando for a hora de realmente dormir? Eu não quero dormir com o meu sutiã".

"Hum, ok, então, quando for hora disso, você deve simplesmente se trocar no banheiro." Ele diz, engolindo em seco um pouco. "Você terá que ir lá eventualmente, de qualquer maneira".

"É verdade, vou querer tomar um banho agradável e quente. Você sabe, depilar as coisas e lavar meu cabelo." Eu digo, então faço um pouco de beicinho para o efeito. "Eu suponho que você lavar meu cabelo é contra as regras? Você sempre faz um trabalho mais aprofundado do que eu poderia".

Ele olha para o meu cabelo como se fosse mordê-lo. Eu sei que ele ama lavar meu cabelo... quero dizer, _realmente_ ama isso. Um dia vou tê-lo lavando meu cabelo enquanto eu estou vestindo nada além de um espartilho. Por que diabos eu não pensei nisso enquanto arrumava a mala? Estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida. O que eu tenho no meu armário que poderia tentá-lo? Minha visão de raio-x me desaponta (de novo), mas se a memória serve corretamente tenho apenas camisetas e moletons. Tudo de bom está na casa dele porque eu pensei que ele não estaria sequer aqui.

Eu devo ter mordido meu lábio inferior porque ele me para, e o acaricia suavemente.

"Eu tenho que escolher o que você veste para a cama." Ele diz, olhando para a cômoda como se estivesse tentando ter sua visão de raio-x também.

Tanto quanto eu sei, isso não está na lista das superpotências vampíricas. Eu me aconchego a ele e vou para matar.

"Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse usar isso." Eu sussurro, brincando com o colarinho da sua camiseta. "Você sabe que eu durmo melhor com o seu perfume todo sobre mim".

Eu ouço um pequeno _whoosh _e ele está no lado oposto do quarto, parecendo que ele quer incorporar-se na minha cômoda, ou talvez voar para fora da janela.

"Que parte de _comportar-se_ você não entendeu?" Ele pergunta. Soa como um pequeno silvo. "O mínimo que posso fazer é abster-me de me comportar como um animal na casa do seu pai! Deixe-me ter este último resquício de dignidade, certo, mulher?"

"Se você se sente tão fortemente sobre isso, eu ficarei bem." Eu digo, levantando três dedos. "Palavra de escoteira".

Ele sobe devagar de volta na cama, como a maioria das pessoas entrando em uma banheira de água quente. Enquanto ele se instala ao meu lado, eu entrego-lhe o livro***** mais próximo de mim na mesa de cabeceira. Ele me permite aconchegar-me a ele, deslizando um braço ao meu redor enquanto ele lê.

_* Edward está lendo __"A Arte da Sabedoria Mundana", de Baltasar Gracián. Altamente recomendado!_

"Eu gosto disso: 'Conhecimento e coragem'." Ele lê, franzindo a testa como se estivesse em profunda concentração, "'São os elementos de Grandeza. Eles dão imortalidade porque são imortais. Cada um é tanto quanto ele sabe, e o sábio não pode fazer nada. Um homem sem conhecimento, um mundo sem luz. Sabedoria e força, olhos e mãos. Conhecimento sem coragem é estéril'".

"Eu me pergunto o que é coragem sem o conhecimento." Eu sussurro, esfregando minha mão levemente em seu peito.

"'Vida curta, sempre figurativamente e muitas vezes literalmente." Ele diz, agarrando minha mão para mantê-la imóvel. "Aqui está uma que Eleazar estava explicando-me: 'Variar o Modo de Ação; nem sempre da mesma maneira, de modo a desviar a atenção, especialmente se houver um rival. Nem sempre a partir de primeiro impulso, pois eles vão logo reconhecer a uniformidade, e por antecipação, frustrando seus projetos. É fácil matar um pássaro na asa que voa em linha reta: nem tanto um que se contorce. Nem sempre agir no segundo pensamento: eles podem discernir o plano da segunda vez. O inimigo está à espreita, grande habilidade é necessária para contorná-lo. O jogador nunca joga a carta que o adversário espera, e menos ainda a que ele quer'..."

"Isso é meio que inteligente e assustador." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido, respirando. "Mas eu posso ver como ele pode ser aplicável à nossa situação atual".

Ele simplesmente me ignora e mantém a leitura, tendo-me efetivamente imobilizada. É estranhamente excitante. Seguindo o conselho do Sr. Baltazar, eu não beijo a sua garganta como eu tinha planejado, nem luto contra as minhas mãos presas. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente meio que relaxo em seus braços enquanto ele lê, e imagino a forma como fomos um para o outro na floresta até que meu coração bate tão rápido que é quase como se eu estivesse correndo, e eu começo a sentir uma dor úmida nas minhas partes femininas. Sua voz permanece estável até que ele é forçado a tomar um fôlego, que leva a um gemido muito sexy e um olhar de dolorosa acusação.

"Você foi escoteira mesmo, Bella?"

**~oЖo~**

Depois de mais dois dias evitando Billy e a frustração sexual durante a noite devido à teimosia de Edward em respeitar o telhado de Charlie, bem como a floresta atrás da casa, digo a Charlie que é hora de voltar. Eu não estou triste, principalmente porque ele está dirigindo para Seattle em poucos dias para que possamos ter um jantar com os Cullen. Eu não prometo nada a ele, mas estou pensando em voltar com mais freqüência durante os finais de semana. Com Alice e Jasper desaparecidos, e a imortalidade no horizonte, cada momento desajeitado de línguas presas mútuas em silêncio parece ouro.

Eu vejo meu pai ficar cada vez menor no meu espelho retrovisor até que ele desaparece. Eu estou vendo tão de perto que quase bato minha picape diretamente na de Billy, que está parado no meio da estrada. Não há maneira de contornar isso, então eu saio para falar com ele.

"Por que você está chorando, Bella?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não estou chorando." Eu digo, e toco meu rosto, surpresa tanto pela pergunta como pela verdade disso.

"Eu te conheço desde que era um brilho nos olhos de Charlie, Bella Swan. Você nunca mentiu para mim antes, nem mesmo para conseguir sair de problemas, mas você está mentindo para mim agora".

"Eu não sabia que eu estava chorando." Eu murmuro. "Não há necessidade de fazer um grande alarde disso".

"Você sabe que não é o que eu quero dizer." Ele diz, seus olhos determinados. "Eu estou falando sobre seus planos com o sugador de sangue. Eu estou falando sobre os Cullen".

"O quê?" Eu digo com desdém. "Você não está sequer fazendo sentido".

"Charlie disse que a mão do seu Edward era fria quando ele a apertou. Eu o observei durante uma hora no palco, e eu estou lhe dizendo que ele não é humano. Ele é um dos Frios, não é?"

"Frios?"

"Não brinque comigo, eu sei que Jake lhe disse. Eu conheço vocês dois. Você poderia perguntar, e ele diria. Você não entende?" Ele diz, agarrando meu braço para me impedir de me afastar dele. "Você não sabe o que é como amar um filho, Bella. Eu te amo como se fosse minha. Você sabe que eu sempre tive esperanças que um dia você e Jake... mas isto é sobre mais do que isso. Diga-me, Edward Cullen é um vampiro? Sim ou não, Bella".

Olho profundamente nos olhos dele, que sempre foram gentis e cheios de amor. Parte de mim quer simplesmente dizer-lhe a verdade, mas eu sei para onde isso vai levar. Pior ainda, eu sei para onde isso poderia levar. Os Volturi não sabem nada sobre o tratado, e se soubessem, isso sem dúvida forçaria um confronto. Em minha mente eu vejo o rosto de Billy enquanto ele é torturado por Jane, ou drenado por Demetri. De repente, acho que é fácil mentir. Passando o momento da deliberação como choque, eu rio, como se percebendo que ele está fazendo uma piada.

"Você está realmente me perguntando se meu namorado é um _vampiro_?"

"E todo este negócio sobre estarem juntos para sempre." Ele diz, apontando para o meu anel. "Ele provavelmente vai acabar matando você".

"Não seja ridículo." Eu digo, sinceramente irritada agora. "Eu disse a você, Edward não me machucaria. Ele salvou minha vida, e se ele quisesse me matar, ele teve todas as oportunidades, posso garantir a você. Eu confio nele".

"Então, o quê, então? Se ele consegue mantê-la viva, você vai ficar assim, ou talvez você acha que será um deles... Isso matará Charlie, sabe disso? O que acontecerá quando você não envelhecer? Como acha que Charlie vai se sentir quando você fingir a sua morte?"

Esta é uma realidade que eu tenho estado menos do que disposta a enfrentar. Tanto quanto eu quero me transformar, e tão pronta como eu estou para fazê-lo, há uma parte de mim que sempre vai ser a filha de Charlie e Renée. Causar a eles qualquer tipo de dor, inevitável ou não, me faz querer vomitar.

"Bella, se você está com medo dele, nós podemos proteger você." Ele implora, obviamente sentindo a fraqueza. "Nossa tribo tem um tratado com os Cullen. Eles não são permitidos em nossa terra. Você pode viver com a gente, e você nunca mais os verá novamente".

Claramente, Billy não tem ideia sobre os Volturi, que não honrariam nenhum contrato. Uma imagem, um flash do que aconteceria com Billy, Jake e todos os outros que eu conheço reforça a minha determinação. Arranco a minha mão da dele e olho para ele com um sentimento de perplexidade que não sinto. Seus olhos ficam duros e frios e, pela primeira vez, Billy Black é um estranho para mim.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer para você." Eu digo, antes de voltar para a minha picape. "Você está ouvindo o que diz? Você está falando de vampiros. Isso é ridículo".

Não há resposta, salvo por ele movendo sua picape para que eu possa passar.

Enquanto ele também desaparece no meu espelho retrovisor, percebo que essa mentira pode ser a última coisa que eu digo para Billy Black, um homem que não tem feito outra coisa senão cuidar de mim e me amar. Ele nunca vai saber que eu fiz isso para protegê-lo. Parece como pesar, como uma morte. Logo estou chorando tão forte que eu tenho que estacionar, e não fico surpresa quando Edward me levanta, deslizando sob o meu colo.

"Isso foi difícil de assistir." Ele disse suavemente, beijando o meu cabelo. "Eu quase entrei em cena quando ele agarrou seu braço. Sinto muito, querida".

"Ele está certo." Eu choro em silêncio em seu peito. "Isso vai matar Charlie".

"Nós não temos que nos preocupar com isso por vários anos, Bella. Quase qualquer coisa pode acontecer nesse tempo." Seu rosto fica imóvel, como se ele dissesse alguma coisa errada sem pensar nisso, e eu sei o que ele quer dizer.

Ele está certo também. Humanos _são _frágeis, e Charlie poderia muito bem morrer antes de eu ter que quebrar seu coração. Só de pensar nisso traz uma nova onda de tristeza, tão intensa que não consigo nem chorar com ela.

"Podemos apenas dirigir por algum tempo?" Eu pergunto, não querendo falar mais nada. Eu deslizo para o lado do passageiro e prendo meu cinto de segurança.

"Claro." Ele diz tristemente, dando a partida no motor.

Nós não falamos muito na viagem para casa, mas ele canta para mim, e eu o deixo segurar minha mão, sabendo que ele estará lá para mim enquanto o mundo que eu uma vez conheci fica cada vez menor e menor no espelho retrovisor.

**~oЖo~**

Quando finalmente voltamos para a suíte de hotel de Carlisle e Esme, nós os encontramos em uma conversa profunda. Edward sorri cautelosamente para mim, mas eu ainda não consigo sorrir para ele. Eu preciso sentir como se eu não estivesse mentindo para alguém, e eu já o escolhi.

Eu não quero mentir para Edward, mesmo que seja apenas com um sorriso.

Todo mundo está me dizendo para ser cuidadosa, para fingir, para _mentir_, por um bem maior. Intelectualmente, faz sentido: é para a sobrevivência. Posso perceber isso, realmente posso, mas isso não parece certo. Mesmo que eu não esteja tecnicamente mentindo, eu estou guardando segredos dos meus pais, e eles sentem isso. Eles não podem saber que é para protegê-los do perigoso mundo em que eu caí. Eu odeio tomar essa escolha longe deles porque eu sei o que eles escolheriam. Porque eu escolheria o perigo também. Eu já escolhi.

_A diferença entre vida __privada e um segredo,_ eu penso, e mentalmente peço desculpas a Charlie, Renée e Billy pelo que deve ser a centésima vez hoje. Estes vampiros humanitários são a minha nova família, as pessoas que conhecem os meus segredos agora, e o mundo deles é cheio de arestas tão afiadas que quase qualquer coisa poderia me matar.

"Bella, o que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Esme pergunta, parecendo preocupada.

"Um dos Quileute é próximo de Bella e seu pai." Edward explica. "Ele a confrontou sobre o que vai acontecer quando ela tiver que fazer sua família acreditar que ela está morta. Compreensivelmente, ela está chateada".

Ambos os vampiros fazem ruídos compassivos, e Esme salta para me consolar. Isso ajuda, mesmo que eu não tenha certeza se quero isso. Eu sei que não mereço me sentir melhor.

Eles têm aquela porra de tabuleiro de xadrez estabelecido, e parece que eles estão falando sobre estratégia novamente. Eu estabeleço os livros sobre a mesa, todos eles com diferentes graus de cinismo revestindo o mesmo conselho. Todos estes livros foram escritos por pessoas inteligentes, cujas vidas poderiam estar em perigo se os seus patronos inteligentes sentissem que tinham sido enganados, discordados, brilhado por mais tempo, ou mesmo de forma _inadequada_ ou _excessivamente lisonjeira_, pelo amor de Deus.

Mal me ocorre que os últimos dois dias não são alguns pesadelos anormais que podem ser corrigidos com alguns telefonemas, ou até mesmo um advogado. Esta é a minha realidade agora. Isso, é por _isso_ que Edward resistiu e mentiu a mim. Sabendo o que estou fazendo para os meus pais agora, no que eu terei que colocá-los no futuro, tudo isso simplesmente afunda finalmente como um naufrágio no oceano, e é tudo o que posso fazer para segurar a minha vida numa jangada.

"Não é só isso." Eu digo com tristeza.

"Diga-me." Edward murmura, acariciando meu cabelo. "O que eu posso fazer?"

Ele parece tão sério, tão amoroso e atencioso, que eu simplesmente me perco.

"Então, eu sou uma mentirosa agora." Minha voz quebra, e minha boca tem um gosto amargo. Aqui é onde eu realmente posso sentir a minha inocência caindo porque eu não consigo descobrir como eu poderia ter evitado isso ou - e esta é a pior parte - se eu realmente escolheria me transformar se isso significasse abrir mão de Edward. E a minha culpa e temores caem de mim em nenhuma ordem em particular.

"E todo mundo está me dizendo como me manter viva, mas tudo parece tão cínico às vezes porque ninguém vai me dizer como eu posso ser uma boa pessoa." Eu soluço. "Eu não sei como fazer nada sem ferir alguém, e eu sinto muito que eu esteja chorando e agindo de forma ingrata quando todos simplesmente estão tentando ajudar, mas eu continuo magoando as pessoas sem querer - não apenas Billy, mas eu a fiz deixar Paris, Esme, onde você estava feliz, e Jasper e Alice são vampiros agora, e é tudo por minha causa, e eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu ainda escolheria você, Edward, eu escolheria, e eu nem mesmo sei se isso é errado. Eu não sei mais o que _é_ errado".

Carlisle desaparece por um momento, e volta com um copo de água. Eu bebo obedientemente enquanto ele o segura nos meus lábios e cuidadosamente inclina minha cabeça para trás. Eu aposto que ele é um bom médico. Já me sinto melhor, apenas seguindo nessa direção simples.

Ele olha para Edward como se estivesse pedindo alguma coisa, e Edward balança a cabeça e solta-me, levando o copo com ele quando sai da sala. Carlisle respira fundo e olha para mim com o seu rosto de pai, e começa a falar.

"Eu diria a você que está tudo bem, mas você sabe que não está, e você parece que precisa ouvir algo real." Ele diz sinceramente. "O que você está sentindo agora é algo que quase todo mundo tem que passar, vampiro ou humano, se eles vivem tempo suficiente - o seu primeiro grande dilema moral. Você nem sempre consegue escolher entre o bem e o mal; às vezes você tem que escolher entre ruim e ruim, ou bom e bom, sabendo que alguém ficará magoado e que foi a sua escolha que causou o dano. Às vezes, não importa o quão duro você tente, simplesmente não é possível viver sem causar decepção e sofrimento a alguém".

"Você o faz." Eu digo, mais calma agora. "Eu li os diários de Edward. Eu sei que você nunca matou um ser humano, e você já salvou inúmeras vidas, você faz isso o tempo todo".

"Você está errada." Ele corrige suavemente. "Eu posso não ter tomado a vida humana a fim de me alimentar, mas eu matei quatro pessoas de propósito, e eu falhei em salvar muitas mais".

Eu olho para ele com surpresa.

"Eu matei Edward." Ele esclarece. "Eu disse a mim mesmo que era para honrar o pedido de uma mulher morrendo, e em parte era. No entanto, se eu estou sendo honesto, eu estava tão só que o pedido dela apenas me deu a desculpa para criar a companhia que eu desejava. E Edward, até conhecer você, não era feliz. Eu o prejudiquei quando o tornei um vampiro, e todos que ele alguma vez matou foram mortos porque eu o transformei. Eu matei Edward para fugir da solidão, e Esme por amor. Eu matei Rosalie... bem, por alguns motivos, mas se eu estou sendo honesto, trata-se da beleza dela, isso não é superficial? Ela quase não me perdoou por isso, e ela implorou pela morte até que Emmett apareceu. Eu o matei porque eu devia isso a ela. E agora você, inocente como você é, diante de mim, pulsando com a vida, uma vida que está confiscada agora porque você e Edward se apaixonaram. Todo esse sofrimento é por causa do meu momento de fraqueza, quase uma centena de anos atrás".

Olho para ele, chocada com a sua linha de raciocínio. Eu não posso nem imaginar meu mundo sem Edward nele, mesmo que eu consiga de alguma forma antes de setembro. Apenas pensar em tentar viver sem ele agora parece ser além de brutal. Fisicamente dói apenas tentando imaginar isso.

"Você não pode lamentar Edward." Eu respiro, vendo o belo rosto carinhoso de Esme quando ela coloca sua mão de modo tranquilizador no braço de Carlisle. "Ou Esme, qualquer um deles - você simplesmente não pode".

"Eu não lamento a existência deles, pelo menos não agora que eles não têm de ficar sozinhos. Eu lamento o sofrimento deles, e as mortes por causa deles." Ele concorda. "E os meus próprios motivos impuros. Você vê, eu entendo o que você está sentindo, Bella. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi obedecer aos mandamentos de Deus. Eu só queria ser uma força do bem no mundo, mas o destino me fez um monstro".

"Você não é um monstro, Carlisle." Eu digo com fervor. Eu odeio que esse homem gentil possa pensar tal coisa sobre si mesmo. "Você é um médico. Você salva vidas".

"Eu sou um vampiro, na verdade." Ele afirma desapaixonadamente. "E um médico. Portanto, eu sou forçado em três opções quando se trata de interação humana: evitá-los completamente e ser inútil, matar e consumir, ou dizer algumas pequenas mentiras e salvar vidas. Eu tenho escolhido o menor mal, a fim de servir a um bem mais elevado. Faz sentido para você?"

"Acho que você não pode trabalhar em um hospital se você preencher a papelada honestamente." Eu digo, sentindo-me melhor, mas querendo saber como eu posso aplicar isto para lidar com as perguntas diretas de Billy, quanto mais o eventual sofrimento de Charlie e Renée. "Ser uma boa pessoa costumava ser muito menos complicado. Agora eu invento mentiras necessárias e logo terei de me preocupar com o canibalismo. Eu não sei como isso funciona".

"Você já ouviu a frase, 'sábio como uma serpente, inocente como uma pomba', Bella?" Ele pergunta, e eu aceno hesitantemente.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, na verdade." Eu admito.

"Infelizmente, não é algo que é jogado por aí na conversação diária, tanto quanto costumava ser." Ele diz. "Isso significa manter os olhos abertos e suas boas intenções. Você não pode viver por muito tempo neste mundo e permanecer pura, mas você sempre pode tentar ser boa. Tão imperfeito quanto eu sou, eu sempre vou tentar ajudá-la porque se você faz parte dessa família agora, você é minha responsabilidade também. Assumindo que você queira ser".

"Você quer que eu realmente seja uma parte da sua família?" Pergunto, olhando de Carlisle para Esme. Não posso acreditar que tão belas criaturas algum dia me chamariam de sua. Eu quase não me acostumei com o fato de que alguém tão divino como Edward poderia possivelmente querer-me, e agora é como se eles simplesmente me entregassem as chaves para o Monte Olimpo e me dissessem para escolher qualquer beliche que eu goste.

Sentindo olhos nas minhas costas, eu me viro para encontrar Edward encostado no batente da porta com as mãos atrás das costas, parecendo dolorosamente lindo e preocupado. Ele parece vulnerável, como se eu pudesse esmagá-lo agora se eu dissesse que não. Como se eu algum dia o machucasse. Amor e uma necessidade de protegê-lo crescem dentro de mim, tão profundamente e forte que minhas costas endireitam automaticamente, e eu posso ver o meu sorriso refletido em seus olhos antes de senti-lo em meus lábios.

_Finalmente, uma escolha fácil,_ eu penso. De alguma forma eu viro meus olhos de volta para o homem que me deu Edward e cuja profunda compaixão manteve sua alma intacta por décadas de solidão e dor. Sem a sua orientação, por todas as contas eu não seria nada além de uma mancha vermelha na consciência problemática de Edward.

"Claro que eu quero ser uma parte da sua família, Carlisle." Minhas palavras parecem como tinta em um pergaminho muito antigo, de alguma forma. "Seria uma honra".

Carlisle pega minha mão na sua, em um gesto muito paternal, e Esme parece tão feliz e amável que eu mal percebo o que está acontecendo até que sinto o frio da prata no meu pulso. No início eu acho que é um relógio, até que eu avisto o lindo adorno azul e branco, e a crista do leão que eu achei tão intrigante nas abotoaduras de Edward.

"Você pode não ser tão forte fisicamente como um vampiro ainda." Edward diz suavemente, beijando minha bochecha. "Mas você tem a coragem de um leão já".

"Deixe essa crista lembrá-la que não importa o nome que você passar, você é uma Cullen." Carlisle diz, fixando o fecho da pulseira. "Lembre-se: nenhum dano, faça o seu melhor sempre que possível, e permaneça fiel à sua família".

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tenho um monte de famílias para fazer o certo. Eu sei que ele está falando sobre os Cullen, mas eu ainda sou Bella Swan também. Eu não sei como vou fazer isso, mas mentir para Billy Black não será a minha última interação com ele. Eu sei que não posso ter as duas coisas, mas posso tornar mais fácil para eles, de alguma forma. Ele sabe que eu o amo, e Charlie e Renée ficarão com mais conforto do que falsos obituários e corações partidos. Eu tenho tempo para descobrir alguma coisa.

"Vou fazer o meu melhor para merecer isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tantos acontecimentos no capítulo... ainda estou emocionada com esse final, com tudo o que Carlisle disse e com as "decisões" que Bella fará para tornar as coisa__s mais fáceis para todos..._

_Desculpem por não ter postado na semana passada, mas eu realmente não tinha conseguido terminar de traduzir o capítulo! ;)_

_Deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Ah, novo cronograma no meu perfil, dêem uma olhadinha!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Sempre Libera

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Gershwin: "I Got Rhythm", de _An American in Paris_: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= LvglHa_P9BA

* Barbara Bonney canta Verdi: "Sul fil d'un soffio etesio", de _Falstaff_:: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= Ky74TrH31_Q

* Anna Moffo canta Verdi: "Sempre Libera", de _La Traviata: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 2Xn6p5hB7fU_

* * *

**Capítulo 24 –**** Sempre Libera***

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_*__Sempre Libera__: referência à peça de Verdi, que significa 'Sempre Livre'._

**~o****Жo~**

O resto do feriado voa, graças em parte à visita dos Cullen e ao convite deles ao meu pai. Posso dizer que Charlie se sente mais confortável perto de Edward, tendo conhecido Esme e Carlisle, e eu sinto-me mais à vontade com a relativa naturalidade como eles lidam com as suas histórias disfarçadas. Acabou sendo menos embaraçoso do que eu imaginei ver os Cullen jantando e Carlisle sendo tratado por outro nome, sabendo que Billy perguntará. Eles conseguiram dar a Charlie uma impressão que certamente contará como controle de danos neste departamento. Graças aos quentes copos de café, usados em grande parte como adereços, eles conseguiram até esquentar relativamente as mãos quando o saudaram e quando se despediram dele.

No meio da viagem de volta ao apartamento de Edward, meu telefone toca no meu bolso.

"Um, Edward? Rosalie acaba de me mandar uma mensagem. Ela diz que você deveria olhar as suas também".

Ele olha o seu celular e balança a cabeça.

"O que é? Eles estão bem?"

Ele entrega o celular para mim, e eu fico pasma.

"Vindo de Rose, isso é praticamente uma declaração de amor." Ele explica. "Não acho que ela teria todo esse desembaraço se houvesse algum problema. Ela só é inconveniente e quer o pagamento dela".

"É, mas por que ela sempre chama você de _panaca_?" Pergunto, imaginando o que ele está escrevendo na mensagem tão depressa.

"Só quando ela está de bom humor." Ele diz, o canto da sua boca se curvando. "Ela e Emmett adoram caçar, e tenho certeza de que é isso que eles estão fazendo agora".

Pelo olhar na cara dele decido que talvez eu não queira saber. O olhar desaparece quando ele guarda o celular, e ele parece verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez em uma semana. Ele começa a cantarolar uma melodia alegrinha de jazz e pega a minha mão. Não consigo parar de encarar, principalmente porque eu acho que nunca o vi assim tão feliz.

"Gershwin?" Eu pergunto, tentando lembrar se era uma canção que ele escutou quando era humano. Parece ser algo dos anos 20, ou pouco depois disso.

"Menina inteligente." Ele confirma, em um ritmo perfeito enquanto estacionamos na casa dele. _"Problema velho? Eu não me importo com ele – Você não vai encontrá-lo rodeando a minha porta__*****__"._

_* Em inglês, a frase é: "Old man trouble? I don't mind him – You won't find him 'round my door", que __é uma parte da música "Girl Crazy", do musical estrelado em 1930 por Ginger Rogers._

Lanço a ele um olhar engraçado, perguntando-me o que aconteceu ao meu temperamental namorado, mas não quero testar o quão frágil a felicidade dele pode ser, então quando ele torce as sobrancelhas para mim, ainda cantando, eu só rio e balanço minha cabeça.

"Eu só quero apreciar este tempo que temos antes de tomarmos cuidado com cada passo." Ele explica. "Não sou tão temperamental assim para não apreciar a calma antes da tempestade".

"Eu achava que você não podia ler minha mente!"

"Isso é o que todo mundo que me conhece estaria pensando." Ele admite. "Além disso, eu _tenho _ritmo. E você, eu tenho você." Ele adiciona com um beijo na minha mão e um olhar de soslaio tão cheio de doce desejo que quase me faz esquecer onde estamos, e só o meu cinto de segurança me impede de me atirar para cima dele.

Seu sorriso alarga e ele continua segurando minha mão, cantando para mim, para variar. Toda vez que ouço a voz dele cantando, fico encantada em como é rica em cores, como a sintonia é sempre perfeita e o quanto é ressonante. De muitas formas é melhor que a minha.

"Você sempre cantou assim? Quero dizer, eu consigo perceber que as vozes de v-vampiros." Eu digo, tropeçando na palavra antes proibida, "São diferentes, mas eu pergunto de que forma?"

"Bem, você provavelmente já notou o tipo de qualidade estridente do tom." Ele começa. "Essa é a maior diferença. Embora a diferença na audição seja bastante impressionante. Além disso, eu acho que sempre tive um bom ouvido para afinação, mas a diferença em ouvir combinada com a diferença na memória torna isso perfeito".

"Ouvi que a afinação perfeita afinação é mais uma maldição que uma benção".

"Não é tão ruim assim." Ele diz. "Embora eu afine todo piano antes de tocar. É como olhar uma pintura contra uma fotografia nítida – dá para apreciar algo aproximado quando uma tem bastante coisa da outra. Às vezes a aproximação tem uma qualidade bonita".

"Que alívio." Eu murmuro. "Quanto você acha que a minha voz vai mudar?"

"É um pouco complicado, Bella. Quando nos transformamos, em algumas formas a mudança traz uma melhoria; em outras, o que você tem de humano vai congelar e permanecer daquela maneira para sempre. Então, enquanto muitos vampiros podem cantar com um tom adorável e numa sintonia perfeita, dificilmente alguém teve o treinamento necessário quando humano para cantar uma ópera. Um vampiro que não tem _vibrato__*** **_como humano nunca vai desenvolver um, por exemplo, e o arranjo de notas que podemos cantar não muda também, apenas o arranjo que podemos ouvir. Vampiros podem cantar muito depressa, mas não é a mesma coisa que um estilo muito bem desenvolvido de _bel canto_. Qualquer técnica que você possa aperfeiçoar antes da transformação irá com você. Depois haverá uma mudança no tom, quase como mudar de um instrumento de sopro para metal. As pessoas vão definitivamente notar, então passar um tempo fora no seu ano de recém-criada vai ajudar a esse respeito".

_* __Vibrato__: a __técnica denominada __**vibrato**__ (expressão de origem italiana, literalmente traduzida como __vibrado__) consiste na oscilação de uma corda de um instrumento muscial, utilizando-se um dedo, produzindo assim um som diferenciado, "vibrante", como sugere o nome. Esta técnica é também utilizada com a família do violino (violino, viola, violoncelo, contrabaixo), ou seja, de uma forma geral, em outros intrumentos de cordas._

Eu meio que prefiro instrumentos de sopro, mas Louis Armstrong tem um lugar especial no meu coração também. Enquanto ele cantarola, toco com os elegantes dedos dele, maravilhada com a diferença de textura na pele. Pergunto-me o que ele sente quando me toca. Preferindo escutá-lo cantar mais do que perguntar, penso em coisas que são suaves e quentes, tentando adivinhar o que ele diria se eu perguntasse a ele. Em algum ponto eu fecho os olhos, e nem sequer percebo que adormeci até ouvi-lo desligar o carro. Na hora que solto o meu cinto, ele abre a minha porta e me puxa nos braços, carregando-me.

"Eu não sou um bebê." Murmuro em um protesto. Pareço como uma criancinha sonolenta. "Eu posso andar, você sabe disso".

"Você é o meu bebê." Ele sussurra, e eu encosto minha cabeça contra o seu ombro, ridiculamente gostando do elogio. "Agora durma".

Eu não discuto mais.

**~oЖo~**

_Então, somos pati__nadores de gelo agora, e todo mundo está nos observando. Milhares de flashes surgem de uma vez, e no meio da pista há argolas multicoloridas e interligadas._

"_As Olimpíadas?" Pergunto, confusa. "Nós somos músicos, Edward. O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?"_

"_Não se preocupe__." Ele diz, sorrindo quando as notas iniciais de _"Um Americano em Paris", _de __Gershwin, ecoam pela enorme pista coberta. "Vamos descobrir"._

_De alguma forma estamos patinando, fazendo "oitos", e Edward está me girando. Eu fico apavorada em cair, mas ele n__unca me solta, então eu não caio. E é estranho porque estou patinando, mas eu sou a pista também – não, agora é o lago, e a cúpula virou um profundo céu, os flashes das câmeras agora são brilhantes estrelas. _

_Eu sou uma patinadora _e _o lago, sentindo as lâminas frias dos patins fazerem cócegas na minha superfície estranhamente quente—_

"Edward?" Murmuro sonolenta, reconhecendo a trilha gelada da ponta dos dedos dele quando acordo, virando-me para ele.

"Desculpe." Ele sussurra, embora seus dedos continuem se movendo levemente pela minha pele – agora pela minha barriga e exatamente pela curva dos meus quadris e costas. "Eu deveria ter deixado você dormir mais, mas parece que não consigo parar de tocar você".

"Você não tem que parar. Nunca".

Ele continua a cantarolar e eu inclino meu rosto em direção ao som, instantaneamente recebendo seus lábios e língua, suas mãos deslizando por mim em círculos até que eu estou enrolada nele e nos viramos, os lençóis de algodão deslizando pela minha pele nua onde a pele dele não me cobre. _Tudo que sempre vou querer está nesse beijo, _penso enquanto a boca dele e a minha formam um glorioso lugar secreto que só nós sabemos a respeito. _Eu queria que fôssemos pequenos o bastante para viver dentro dele para sempre e continuar apenas nos beijando._

Parte da minha mente simplesmente deriva, tendo esses estranhos pensamentos a respeito da incrível sensação de flutuar, afundando na sua boca e corpo, o meu próprio corpo parecendo como se estivéssemos em algum glorioso oceano. _É isso que aquela música significa, afogando num mar de amor?_ Quebro o contato quando a minha língua adormece e percebo que não consigo respirar.

"Desculpe." Ele sussurra enquanto eu respiro fundo sobre o seu ombro.

"Por um beijo assim?" Sussurro calorosamente na sua orelha, ganhando um raro tremor dele, e um glorioso rosnado familiar. "Nunca, nunca peça desculpas pelo que a sua boca faz comigo".

Para ilustrar e mudar as coisas, guio a mão dele mais para baixo. Ele não precisa ser guiado, é claro, e eu arqueio contra ele quando ele começa a me acariciar.

Eu não estou parada.

"Bella, se você quiser voltar a dormir nós temos que parar-" Acabo com a sua idiotice colocando minha boca na dele e movendo meus joelhos para dar a ele melhor acesso.

Ele se move rápido, enterrando-se em mim com uma intensidade e um gemido que mandam tremores duelando da minha orelha direto para onde ele já está penetrando. Ele não está tão cuidadoso como de costume, e eu não consigo chegar perto o bastante. As mãos dele viajam dos meus quadris para os joelhos enquanto ele reposiciona minhas pernas para aprofundar, então eu sei que ele sente isso também. É como se cada centímetro da minha pele quisesse contato com a dele, e giramos até estarmos mais entrelaçados que fios de corda, braços e pernas nos enrolando cada vez mais.

Mordo a orelha dele, desejando por um momento fazer uma marca mais forte na sua pele. Isso provoca alguma coisa porque ele grita e nos segura parados.

"Não se mexa." Ele avisa, seu hálito frio na minha orelha enviando tremores pelo meu pescoço. "Eu não quero gozar ainda".

Fico com esse desejo perverso de empurrá-lo ao limite, de ver o rosto dele ficar com _aquele _olhar, como se o prazer tivesse se tornado completamente indistinguível da dor. É uma casa de espelhos naquele momento para mim porque ele é tão bonito que quase machuca olhá-lo, e é como se eu estivesse assistindo ao que eu estou sentindo, e isso sempre me deixa no limite também. Por um instante em suspenso eu o deixo segurar, mas suas sobrancelhas exuberantes se unem em quase agonia e eu me sinto pulsando ao redor dele, segurando-o mais apertado de todas as maneiras possíveis.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum." Sussurro calorosamente na orelha dele, e movo meus quadris encorajadoramente. "Não pare".

Com um delicioso gemido de angústia ele se liberta, e tenho certeza de que terei que esconder alguns hematomas pela forma como ele segura meus quadris enquanto grita o meu nome.

"Eu amo você." Sussurramos juntos, nossas vozes já tomando uma qualidade fantasmagórica de uma lembrança favorita.

Não sou forte o bastante para conter tanta beleza, mas senti-lo e a promessa de mais momentos como esse nos mantêm juntos agora, embora precariamente. Eu sei, com uma forte apunhalada de incerteza, que se algo algum dia acontecer para nos separar, a lembrança deste momento vai tornar o resto da nossa vida realmente insuportável.

Às vezes a dor da nostalgia aparece imediatamente.

**~oЖo~**

Na segunda-feira as aulas começam novamente, e um pequeno pedaço de papel grudado perto das portas das salas do Laboratório de Ópera informa que eu só tenho uma pequena participação nas cenas da próxima ópera: serei a Irmã Constance numa cena de _Diálogos das Carmelitas_, de Poulenc, da qual eu nunca ouvi falar. Se isso significa menos drama social e mais tempo para estudar italiano, estou de acordo. Mesmo que signifique ser a pior das garotas humanas que já conheci em alguns bons momentos, como o _Dueto de Flores,_ de Lakme. Essa ainda é uma das coisas mais deslumbrantes que já ouvi, mesmo quando me faz pensar no comercial da British Airways. Tenho um pouco de inveja disso. E Christine vai interpretar Violetta no primeiro ato inteiro de _La Traviata_. Eu posso na verdade imaginá-la trabalhando muito bem com isso também. Só porque ela é uma vadia hedionda não quer dizer que ela não cante bem. Além disso, isso significa que ela vai ter menos tempo para o website.

Eu espero.

Quando chego para a minha aula de voz com o Dr. George, ele me surpreende com uma desculpa.

"Sinto muito por não poder estar lá na sua apresentação." Ele diz, entregando-me um cartão levemente granuloso. Eu nem havia percebido a ausência dele por causa dos vampiros. "Vá em frente, abra. Eu teria estado lá, mas meus patronos na Itália me ligaram pedindo um favor e eu tive que viajar para Boston no último minuto para cantar em um concerto beneficente. Você vai descobrir que essas coisas não podem ser evitadas, e se você for boa, vai ter que se acostumar a uma programação caótica. É um bom problema de se ter, ser procurado".

Acho estranho que eles o queiram longe, mas eu imagino que, ao longo dos anos, Dr. George deve ter visto Aro o bastante para notar a decidida falta de envelhecimento dele se o visse de novo.

"É a bagagem que vem." Eu digo, abrindo o cartão. É muito bonito, e há um fino metrônomo eletrônico dentro, com meu nome gravado. "Muito obrigada".

"Agradeça por usá-lo." Ele aconselha, folheando o fichário de aula. "Vamos começar? Nossa próxima aventura?"

"Professor, podemos conversar sobre uma coisa?" Pergunto, sentindo-me um pouco nervosa. Não tenho ideia de como ele vai responder a isso, mas é o que eu preciso saber. "Quero falar a sobre estratégia".

Ele para de folhear o fichário e me olha por cima do aro dos óculos.

"Estratégia-" Ele diz nesse tom meio assustado, meio questionador. "O que você quer dizer, criança?"

"Quero dizer, quando eu for para Volterra, eles vão esperar que eu seja boa. Tipo, realmente boa. E estar na ópera serviu para abrir meus olhos, de muitas maneiras. Eu apenas sinto como se precisasse estar focada em me tornar, eu não sei, comercialmente viável, talvez – o mais rápido possível. O que quero dizer é que eu não quero perder mais tempo".

Enquanto estou tagarelando, mal sendo coerente, ele começa a sorrir para mim timidamente, como se fosse pego roubando a jarra de biscoitos e quisesse metade do meu espólio.

"Bem, bem." Ele diz, tirando os óculos. "Você gostou do palco, não foi? É bom estar sob os holofotes, não é?"

"Digamos que estou me sentindo motivada a melhorar depressa." Eu admito, e ele balança a cabeça em concordância. "No que eu devo focar?"

"Bem, você é jovem, mas não é como se não tivesse existido jovens cantoras começando a trabalhar." Ele reflete, pensativo. "E se você jogar as cartas corretamente, sua aparência e juventude vão trabalhar a seu favor, principalmente para coisas como _Romeu e Julieta, _ou _Manon__*****__,_ onde as histórias precisam de uma garota adolescente. Estou pensando nesses papéis de _soubrette__**** **__de Puccini_ que servem tanto para uma coloratura******* como para uma jovem soprano lírica como você".

_*__Manon__: __ópera__em cinco atos de__Jules Massenet, com__libreto__de Henri Meilhac e Philippe Gille, baseado em '__L'histoire du Chevalier des Grieux et de Manon Lescaut'__por__Abbé Prévost._

_******__**Soubrette**__**: tipo de cantora lírica mais jovem.**_

_*******__**Coloratura**__**: p**__ara os cantores líricos, a palavra 'coloratura' em português tem uma conotação diferente do que tem em outras línguas. Em português, significa a execução de diversas notas em uma única sílaba, geralmente rapidamente e com grande agilidade, podendo ser legato ou staccato. Em inglês faz-se diferença entre coloratura e melisma, usando aquele como sinônimo de cadência melódica, e este para coloratura. _

"Okay, e eu quero um C mais forte melhor." Eu adiciono, lembrando da conversa com Aro. "Quanto tempo vai levar para chegar lá?"

"Bem, isso é algo com o qual não se pode realmente correr." Ele diz. "Vai acontecer quando tiver que acontecer. Mas você tem bons costumes. Mantenha-os, e isso vai aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu posso dar a você um repertório mais desafiador pelo resto do semestre, no entanto. Primeiro, vamos aquecer".

Ele vai ao piano e toca uma escala e meia, mais rápido do que eu jamais cantei antes. Luto para acompanhar no início, mas depois começo a pegar o jeito.

"Isso foi bom." Ele encoraja. "Você tem que sair da sua zona de conforto se quiser melhorar. De novo".

Tento novamente, tentando fazer exatamente o que fiz antes, mas Dr. George me para imediatamente.

"Nunca imite ninguém, nem você mesma. Você é a arte, e você é a artista. Existe a técnica, sim, mas é uma ferramenta, não o trabalho em si. Eu não me importo em quantas vezes você tenha cantado um verso antes, quantas vezes alguém já tenha cantado, ou quando foi escrito. A chave para tornar isso interessante é fazer uma nova, o _tempo todo. _O que é melhor, uma original ou uma cópia?"

"Original." Eu digo automaticamente, sabendo que é o que ele quer ouvir.

"Por quê?" Ele pergunta.

Isto é mais difícil.

"Eu não tenho certeza do por que, mas é a verdadeira." Eu digo, pensando em todas as apresentações convincentes que eu já vi, e algumas que não foram por motivos que não consigo entender. Isto me faz pensar no velho com o violino, e no porquê de eu querer ouvi-lo. "É por isso que algumas apresentações são tecnicamente perfeitas e ainda assim enfadonhas? E outras são falhas, mas realmente interessantes?"

"Bingo. _Sempre crie,_Isabella, sempre." Ele diz, e por um momento ardente ele parece tão divino quanto um vampiro, embora eu saiba que ele é tão humano quanto eu. "Nesta área, você é a artista e você é a arte. Quando o patrono telefonar você lida com as obrigações, sim? Respeite quem respeita o que faz a ponto de financiar. Mas a primeira tarefa é sempre esta. A vida é curta, a Arte é longa".

Quando Edward entra na sala, Dr. George folheia entre os arquivos, murmurando algo sobre os italianos nunca quererem ouvir outra ópera senão a deles mesmos. Nós mal temos tempo de trocar um rápido sorriso antes de o professor estatelar alguma música sobre o piano e indicar para eu me aproximar e escutar quando Edward começa a tocar.

"Veja, aí está, algum Verdi iniciante para você. Esta é uma ária de _Falstaff,_ e é perfeita para a sua voz agora; você não pode moldá-la, mas pode usar a sutileza e deixá-la fluir. Esta personagem é Nanette, e ela usa um disfarce, não a força bruta, para conseguir o que quer. Ela quer ver fadas dançarem, então ela finge ser a rainha delas. Algumas vezes um pouco de trapaça pode levar a um longo caminho, como você vê".

Ele parece todo animado enquanto faz uma rápida demonstração de um dos versos mais altos. Ele faz uma incrível imitação de uma tímida garota que imediatamente me faz pensar em Pernalonga cantando parte da Brunnhilde*** **em tranças louras e sutiã de metal. A canção é realmente maravilhosa.

_* __Brunnhilde__: personagem de 'O Anel dos Nibelungos'._

"Escute essas palavras, Isabella, tão delicadas – isso ajudará você a continuar este verso fluído se pensar neles — _Sul fil d'un soffio etesio scorrete, agili larve_; 'No sopro de uma brisa etésia debandam apressadas sombras ágeis'. Você consegue imaginar isso, ter criaturas mitológicas ao seu comando?"

"Só um pouco." Eu digo, sorrindo para Edward.

**~oЖo~**

No final da semana, ouço uma mensagem de voz de um consultório de obstetrícia/ginecologia, lembrando-me de uma consulta próxima que Alice marcou para mim, o que parece ter sido há uma vida. Estou quase para ligar para eles quando o telefone toca em minhas mãos, assustando-me tanto que eu pulo. O nome na tela quase me faz largar o celular.

"Não ouse desmarcar essa consulta, Isabella Swan." A voz dela soa realmente diferente agora, como se tivesse passado por um intensificador. Mas é inconfundivelmente a dela.

"Alice!" Eu grito, lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos. "Você está bem! Oh, graças a Deus, eu fiquei tão preocupada. Jasper está bem também? Espere, _vocês _estão bem?"

"Calma, eu estou bem." Ela diz, rindo. "Estamos bem agora, na maior parte. Eu não quero que você cancele essa consulta só porque Edward é um vampiro. Há muitas coisas boas que virão com essa consulta, e eu não quero que você estrague tudo".

"O que você quer dizer com 'na maior parte'?" Eu pergunto, realmente não querendo pensar em ir a uma _dessas _consultas.

"Jasper está tendo alguns momentos de _Hulk esmaga! d_esde que finalmente se recuperou, mas tudo considerado como indo bem." Ela diz, e pausa. "Ei, por que eu ainda não vejo você indo? Bella!"

"Que diferença isso faz? Edward é um vampiro, pelo amor de Deus. Não é como se ele fosse me deixar grávida. E ele ainda usa proteção, de qualquer maneira, porque ele se preocupa com o veneno".

"Bem, tudo bem, mas você sabe como os seus hormônios e ciclos podem fazer sua voz mudar durante o mês?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Eu estremeço. Não é a primeira vez que ouço isso, mas isso faz com que eu sinta nojo só de pensar. Renée fala sobre esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo, mas isso nunca deixa de me deixar embaraçada.

"Eu ouvi cantores falando sobre isso. De qualquer forma, o ponto é que eu vi que está levando menos tempo para convencer Aro de que você está preparada para ser transformada se você for nessa coisa de quatro-períodos-por-ano. Parte disso é uma leve mudança na sua voz, mas grande parte é ter menos dias de "folga" devido ao seu ciclo".

"Espere um pouco, você pode ver isso?" Eu pergunto, endireitando a minha coluna. "O que mais você pode ver? Quanto tempo posso ter para fazer Aro concordar com a minha transformação?"

"Bem, se eu não estou enganada, seguindo o conselho do Dr. George, pode levar três anos." Ela diz pensativamente. "E os hormônios outros dois. Há outros fatores, é claro. Vocês precisam _tanto _de mim para mantê-los nos trilhos. Um minuto é dez anos, o próximo é quatro, a manhã seguinte é vinte anos. Edward continua mudando de ideia e ficando mais possessivo e estragando tudo. Olha só, falando no diabo".

Falando no diabo, Edward bate na porta da minha sala de prática, mal esperando para eu destrancá-la. Eu clico no viva voz e a gargalhada alterada dela preenche a sala o melhor que o aparelho permite.

"Oi, Edward, seu perseguidor. E pare de se preocupar; eu não estou brava com você. Jasper ficou no início quando soube. Levou um tempo para eu convencê-lo de que não sofri tanto quanto ele".

"Por que não tivemos mais notícias de Emmett e Rose?" Ele pergunta, parecendo mais preocupado do que deixa transparecer. "Está tudo bem?"

Percebo algo diferente na expressão dele enquanto ele a ouve. Não é uma qualidade inteiramente desconhecida, mas é difícil de definir.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Alice diz docemente. Ela parece como o normal dela, exceto por algo mais. "Bem, ficará melhor assim que os outros chegarem. Rose e Emmett são realmente bons caçadores, e isso ajudou. Jasper perdeu muito sangue antes da transformação, eu acho que isso faz com que ele sinta mais sede. E ainda tem o dom dele".

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele pergunta, impaciente e um pouco irritado.

Então ele não _consegue _ler a mente dos outros pelo telefone, pelo menos não desta distância. Bom saber. Ele parece não gostar disso, no entanto, e isso me faz perceber que ele é usualmente muito à vontade com Alice, mas talvez porque ele estivesse o tempo todo lendo a mente dela.

"É com relação às emoções. Dá tanto trabalho manter Jasper calmo, principalmente quando nós todos sentimos o que ele sente." Ela explica. "Mas este estágio não vai levar muito tempo. Acho que em poucos meses ele será capaz de controlar as mudanças de humor, e Rose poderá ser capaz de ter um tempo sozinha".

"Será um inferno pagar quando eu vê-la da próxima vez, não é?" Edward pergunta, fazendo uma careta. "Ótimo. Eu devo a Rose".

"Oh, ela tem realmente uma queixa contra você." Ela diz, rindo. "Mas ela vai se acalmar até lá. Você vai comprar o carro que ela sempre quis".

"Um Bugatti? Alice, nós vivemos no conforto, mas não temos tanto dinheiro assim para gastar por aí. O carro que ela quer custa mais de um milhão de dólares".

"Eu sei, mas não se preocupe com isso. Estou me divertindo testando meu talento em ações da bolsa, e abri um fundo especificamente para o meu papai vampiro fazer minha titia vampira mais feliz tendo que lidar com as pequenas birras temperamentais de Jasper".

"_Papai vampiro, é?" E_le reclama, fazendo uma careta. Se olhar matasse celulares, o meu estaria em milhões de pedacinhos no momento que ela ri dele. "Tudo bem. Divirta-se comigo. Enfim, eu acredito que ter ações da bolsa seja um meio muito útil de praticar".

"Eu arruinei a guitarra de Rose tentando tocar, então eu tive que arrumar um pouco de dinheiro para pagar. É meio que um hobby agora, fazer dinheiro. Considere isso a minha forma de agradecer você por me ajudar a ficar com Jasper e quão maravilhosamente brilhante meu cabelo está agora. Meu Deus, eu _estou_ muito linda. Isso é tão legal, Bella, você vai amar. Bem, um dia, quem sabe. Muito em breve se vocês fizerem o que eu digo para fazerem".

Edward e eu trocamos um olhar. A Alice humana era impressionante e meio mandona. A Alice vampira é assustadora.

"Alice?" Eu digo, mas ela me corta impacientemente. Ela tira as palavras diretamente da minha boca.

"Eu estou feliz em ouvir suas vocês também, pessoal. Edward, eu ligo depois para você para uma reunião. Meio chato que você não possa ler minha mente daqui, mas nós podemos falar mais rápido depois que Bella dormir".

"Alice, nós temos problemas maiores que o temperamento de Rose, tão aterrorizante quanto seja pensar nisso".

"Eu já sei, Edward, e sei o que você decidiu dizer. A ligação é para você, não para mim. Bem, eu preciso fazer um ajuste nos nossos documentos acadêmicos de ausência, então isso é por mim, mas é principalmente por você".

"Alice, será que eu preciso lembrar você que eu sou mais velho aqui e tenho mais experiência nesses assuntos?"

"Oh, supere isso. Eu posso ver a porra do futuro, e eu estou muito irritada por causa da sede de sangue. Apenas faça o que eu digo e ninguém vai se machucar".

Mordo minhas bochechas para me impedir de rir quando Edward faz uma carranca para o telefone. Ele realmente parece que quer machucá-lo.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela desligou na minha cara!" Ele reclama, parecendo seriamente fora de si. "Não acredito que ela vai me fazer comprar um carro de um milhão de dólares para Rose".

"Não machuque meu celular." Eu digo, arrebatando-o do olhar incandescente dele.

Ele vibra na minha mão, e eu vejo uma nova mensagem.

_**Se cancelar **__**essa consulta, eu vou sugar seu sangue todinho. Beijinhos, -A.**_

**~oЖo~**

"Você é chato para ensinar, Edward." Jogo minha caneta no chão, seriamente frustrada. "Eu queria que Jasper estivesse aqui".

Já se passaram algumas semanas desde que Alice ligou pela primeira vez, mas eu sinto falta de Jasper mais ainda, já que as minhas notas de teoria começaram a cair um pouco. Não é tão ruim como no começo do ano, mas sem o toque mágico de Jasper, algumas das minhas matérias parecem quase impossíveis. É claro, nada comparado às lutas que Jasper está enfrentando, graças a mim e aos ímãs atraindo vampiros que estão no meu sangue.

"Isso é ridículo." Ele diz, parecendo totalmente surpreso com a minha explosão. "Eu sou um vampiro, o que significa, por definição, que eu sou bom em tudo, Bella. Enfim, isso aqui nem é difícil! Você simplesmente não está tentando".

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo! Você parece como o Dr. Coppa quando eu perguntei a ele sobre a unidade da Teoria-"

"O Dr. Coppa é um humano brilhante, e talvez você devesse prestar mais atenção nas aulas dele".

"E talvez você e o Dr. Coppa nunca tiveram que lidar com isso porque é tão fácil para vocês que ficam sem compaixão dos meros mortais que são um pouco mais lentos para entender isso! Jasper nunca fez eu me sentir estúpida por não entender na hora; ele sempre soube como me ajudar".

"Bem, uma pena para você que Jasper prefere matar você agora a dar uma aula de reforço, e você está presa aqui comigo, o chato Edward!"

"Pare de me olhar assim! Deus, você está seriamente me enlouquecendo!" Ele realmente está. É meio assustador, mas estranhamente quente ao mesmo tempo. "Eu nem sei dizer se você quer me matar ou me foder neste momento".

A face dele muda abruptamente com isso, e seus olhos estreitam. Artimanhas de vampiros, na íntegra, em efeito bad-boy. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas não consigo evitar.

"O que você disse?" Ele pergunta numa voz cautelosa, e eu acho que o equilíbrio acaba de ser derrubado.

Eu umedeço meus lábios sem pensar sobre isso, apenas percebendo porque ele está observando a minha boca. O olhar dele faz o meu já elevado batimento aumentar, e eu sei que ele pode ouvi-lo. Eu não sei o que isso significa para o futuro do nosso relacionamento, mas um Edward com raiva é um Edward ridiculamente fodível. Talvez eu devesse confrontá-lo mais vezes.

"Eu disse," estou respirando mais rápido agora. "Fôda-me, agora".

Bem, isso é tecnicamente preciso, se ligeiramente editado.

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia neste momento." Ele diz perigosamente calmo. Ele está olhando o meu peito. Eu _estou _respirando com dificuldade.

"Por que não?" Eu pergunto, avançando até ele. "É claro que precisamos aliviar certa tensão, e eu ouvi por aí que sexo furioso pode ser muito divertido".

"Não se um vampiro estiver furioso com um humano, Bella." Ele diz, mas ele não está se afastando de mim. Agora ele está olhando abaixo da minha camiseta. "Não se o humano não quiser se machucar".

"Então, relaxe." Eu sugeri prestativamente, deslizando minhas mãos por dentro da camisa _dele. _"E aproveite a minha ira. É tudo culpa sua, você sabe, Senhor Perfeição. Se você não fosse tão malditamente bonito e bom em tudo e tão fodidamente sexy, eu não ficaria com raiva de perder meu precioso tempo fazendo meu dever de casa em vez de ter você".

"Bella, isso não é inteligente." Ele diz enquanto eu desabotôo o seu jeans. Ele se cala quando eu o beijo forte.

"Ow." Eu digo, afastando-me com um pequeno sorriso. "Okay, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas nós dois ainda precisamos de certo alívio, então eu me acalmarei também".

Eu o beijo de novo, e liberto o seu membro, que meio que acena alegremente para mim.

"Oi, amiguinho. Eu não estou nem um pouco brava com _você"._

Edward ri de mim, e eu começo a rir também, mas eu o acaricio ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos reviram e ele começa a deslizar a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Bella, você está dizendo que está em melhores condições para falar com o meu pênis do que comigo?"

Eu apenas murmuro algo em resposta porque não é educado falar com a boca cheia.

**~oЖo~**

As demais semanas do semestre passam depressa demais, principalmente com as visitas a Forks todo final de semana. É fácil demais ficar enrolada com Edward, literal e figurativamente. Sem grandes surpresas, sem a ajuda de Jasper algumas notas minhas começaram a cair, mas fiquei focada demais em praticar a voz e treinar italiano o mais rápido possível para dar mais atenção às outras matérias necessárias. Eu me surpreendo indo bem em piano, mesmo com a minha técnica atraindo muitas críticas por parte de Edward. Eu simplesmente paro de tocar com ele, optando por estudar com Ângela quando ela tem tempo. É um caso claro de um cego guiando o outro, mas é um pouco melhor do que estudar nada.

A previsão de Alice sobre os efeitos do anticoncepcional na minha voz torna-se totalmente precisa. Eu mal noto a ligeira mudança na voz, mas Edward e Dr. George sim. Nas gravações eu posso notar que as minhas notas altas estão mais cheias, soam mais adultas, e isso é definitivamente encorajador.

As últimas duas semanas do semestre envolvem todos os tipos de provas, dos tipos que eu tinha sempre esperado, dos tipos sentada, nas provas finais de papel e caneta em Teoria da Música e História, até minhas provas de voz e de piano, apropriada e terrivelmente chamada de _Júris._ Cada intérprete tem que se apresentar em frente a uma faculdade inteira do departamento, e todos os professores de voz são notáveis por usar júris para indiretamente criticar as técnicas de ensino dos rivais. No caso do Dr. George, isso inclui quase todos os outros professores da equipe. Meu Júri de piano foi muito mais calmo do que eu me lembro do final do semestre de outono, mas por alguma razão o Júri para voz leva muito mais que o esperado. Enquanto eles falam que tem diversas seleções preparadas, é bastante normal para os alunos cantarem apenas uma ou duas seleções. Eu acabei cantando todas as seleções do meu repertório, e os outros professores pareciam muito impassíveis durante minha apresentação, o que fez eu me sentir reservada na hora de entrar na coluna. Um dos outros professores, uma educada senhora chamada Suzanne, é amiga do Dr. George e eles sentam juntos, sorrindo para mim enquanto eu canto. Eu tento me focar nos rostos deles para impedir que meus nervos se destruam, pelo menos até eu chegar a Verdi.

É a terceira das oito canções que termino cantando para a prova, e até este momento eu mantenho um ritmo aprimorado, passando pelas duas primeiras canções puramente na técnica decente, cantando as notas e as palavras corretas, mas não realmente conectando a música. Algo sobre Verdi me faz passar direto, no entanto, e em vez de tentar defender contra os rostos inabaláveis e sem resposta dos outros professores, começo a sentir aquela familiar atração de Edward ao piano, e permito que a música assuma. Eu cometo um pequeno erro na primeira estrofe, mas a coluna assume completamente e nada mais importa.

Vagamente fico ciente do sorriso do Dr. George se transformando de superficial a verdadeiro, mas é apenas um bom toque se comparado com a beleza e a graça que vêm com esse sentimento. O tempo passa num trecho lânguido e fervoroso, e eu fico corada de constrangimento ao descobrir isso, no final da última canção, os rostos impassíveis do júri assumindo várias formas de paixão: animação, desejo, inveja, ódio. Fico um pouco pasma com a mudança e sinto-me defensiva de novo quando saímos do palco, mentalmente fechando tudo, exceto Edward. Eu pergunto a ele sobre isso assim que saímos do palco.

"O que eles estavam pensando? Eu devo querer saber?"

"Não se preocupe, você vai tirar um A. Eles sempre lançam a nota mais alta e a mais baixa por um motivo, Bella".

"É, mais ainda assim é um pouco opressor." Eu digo, perplexa. "Quatro deles pareciam totalmente – eu não sei - impassíveis, no início? Depois eles ficaram estranhos depois, e eu não sei por que".

"Pense nisso." Ele pede, mas os dois amigos do júri caminham até nós antes de eu poder formular uma resposta.

"Ao todo muito bem feito, Isabella." Dr. George diz, apertando os meus ombros. "Você me preocupou no começo, mas então foi muito bem com Verdi. Você precisa controlar sua presença no palco, no entanto. Ligue isso antes de pisar no palco e o mantenha assim até você ter o sinal para sair. Eu não acredito que você deixou algo como isso de lado".

"Presença de palco?" Pergunto um pouco ofendida com a sugestão que algo tão sagrado quanto a coluna possa ser ligado e desligado como um interruptor. "Isso não é algo que tenho controle total, Dr. George".

"Há muitas formas, criança. Não fique presunçosa - você quer saber como ficar comercialmente viável, não é? Este é o caminho mais rápido, garotinha. Você quer isso ou não?"

Olho para Edward, e ele assente encorajadoramente. Qualquer coisa que Dr. George esteja pensando faz com que ele concorde, ou pelo menos há algum mérito nisso. Alice disse que seguir o conselho dele economizaria três anos da minha espera para me tornar uma vampira, para minha idade congelada ficar próxima a de Edward. Estou determinada a conseguir isso em dois anos, se não antes.

"Sim, senhor." Eu digo, erguendo meu queixo. "O caminho mais rápido, por favor".

"Venha, podemos discutir isso durante o almoço".

**~oЖo~**

A última aula de laboratório de ópera envolve o conjunto de críticas de cada um, e acontece de ser no meu dia de apresentação de uma ária, assim como o de Christine. Nós recebemos notas não apenas em apresentações individuais, mas também pelas avaliações das críticas orais de outros estudantes. O Dr. Adana tem uma reputação de dar aos alunos notas que mal dão para passar se eles estragarem boas apresentações ou elogiarem as ruins, e as pessoas tendem a ser inflexivelmente honestas como resultado disso. É sabido que amizades são destruídas nesse exercício.

Eu faço uso do novo conselho do Dr. George em entrar na coluna muito antes de os dedos de Edward tocarem as teclas na abertura da minha ária de Verdi. Isso começou horas antes da aula iniciar, praticando tanto em minha mente como também com Edward no mundo físico. As pessoas tentam falar comigo, mas eu mal me encontro em interação com elas enquanto eu luto para me manter na zona. Fiz uma lista inteira no meu iPod que me mantém no espírito correto na mente, e é útil para evitar pessoas. Metade disso é Edward tocando minhas peças favoritas de piano. Eu não tenho ideia de quando ele as gravou, mas eu acho que ele as adiciona à minha lista enquanto eu durmo. Toda vez que eu acho uma música nova eu beijo cada um dos seus dedos de beijar seus lábios sorridentes.

Olho aqueles lábios sorridentes quando é a minha vez de cantar, e eu sei que a coluna está lá, esperando por mim mesmo antes de ele tocar uma única nota. Eu posso senti-la. É quase arquitetônico: tão real quanto uma casa ou um carro, se você tiver as chaves certas para abrir. Dr. George sabe sobre o que está falando, e eu deslizo em Verdi como entraria na minha própria picape. Eu sei que chuto uma bola proverbial fora quando as mesmas garotas que dedicaram um website à minha pessoa chata enquanto ser humano e cantora são forçadas a dizer coisas boas a respeito da minha apresentação, ou correm o risco com as próprias notas. Elas provavelmente arriscariam, de qualquer forma, se eu não tivesse ido contra a minha própria náusea e dado críticas honestas sobre as apresentações delas também. Eu admito, é gratificante.

Ângela as acusou de serem bruxas sem talento, mas era principalmente a lealdade dela falando. Nenhum deles teria passado pela audição para o conservatório e no laboratório de ópera se não fosse um cantor decente. Eu realmente não tenho nada além de coisas boas para dizer sobre o Dueto de Flores, e então eu finjo que elas são estranhas totais enquanto elogio as vozes delas. Elas são, virtualmente, estranhas totais no final das contas, e Dr. George me alertou que se tudo corresse bem, eu teria que aguentar muitas dessas porcarias pelo resto da vida, então eu devo também aprender a ser graciosa sobre isso desde cedo.

Quando Christine canta "Sempre Libera" de _La Traviata,_eu chego ao ponto de fechar meus olhos enquanto ela canta. Tanto quanto eu a odeio, a música é incrivelmente poderosa, e ela faz um trabalho decente com ela. É claro que já a ouvi antes, mas nunca cantada ao vivo, e sou tomada por um desejo quase irracional de aprender essa ária em particular, de fazê-la minha. Eu sei italiano o bastante para entender que essa canção trata das alegrias da liberdade e do amor. Eu odeio que essa música maravilhosa esteja vindo de alguém que detesto intensamente, mas não muda como eu me sinto com relação a essa música. Usando meu celular, olho a letra dela enquanto ela canta. As palavras são exatamente o que eu pensava que fossem, e é tudo o que eu quero em música e vida – a liberdade de viver e amar completamente. O verso de Alfredo em particular, cantado durante a ópera, traz lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Saber o significado das palavras traz uma nova dimensão a essa ária, e vejo-me chorando. Estou até nervosa, preocupada se o Dr. George vai me falar que essa ária é muito grande para o meu tipo de voz, e eu uso meu celular para ver se é meu _fach__*****__._ Eu realmente não entendo dessa coisa toda de _fach, _de qualquer forma, porque as pessoas frequentemente discordam a respeito do que pertence a que lugar exceto pelos papéis mais óbvios, então eu apenas olho o nome dos cantores que Dr. George comparou comigo antes, e eu acho que a ária está conectada com todos os nomes no Youtube. Eu me pergunto se Aro gosta dessa ópera e faço uma nota mental para tentar descobrir. Eu quase não me importo se ele gosta ou não. Eu vou perguntar a ele sobre isso. Meu celular vibra, e vejo uma nova mensagem de Alice.

_*__Fach__: é um tipo de classificação de voz na ópera alemã._

_**Bom plano. Isso dá mais cinco anos a seu favor.**_

Cinco anos. _Cinco anos? _Isso é, tipo, oito anos a menos, tirando do mínimo de dez que Aro planeja nos fazer esperar. Mínimo. Quase me faz passar mal ao pensar em quanto tempo ele realmente está planejando me segurar e o quanto ele nos quer para a guarda. Minha mente volta para a ária e eu me pergunto quanto tempo levará para eu poder cantar dessa forma. Pelo menos um ano antes de eu tentar, eu penso, já sentindo a frustração. A canção leva exatamente esses elementos que me faltam atualmente: flexibilidade e uma nota incrivelmente alta em algum ponto entre o C ou maior. Eu espero que não leve mais que um ano.

Quando chega a hora das críticas, o Dr. Adana me chama. Ele parece aborrecido e curioso.

"Senhorita Swan, o que você tem a dizer? Ou você estava absorta demais no seu celular para prestar atenção?"

"Eu estava vendo a letra." Eu admito. "Foi realmente impressionante. Maravilhoso, nota alta completa, passagens de coloratura fluída como mercúrio, tão cheia e rápida e líquida e adorável." Adiciono num tom desconcertantemente sentimental. Christine parece maldosa e uma cadela, e eu ainda meio que quero socar a cara dela, mas isso é totalmente sem importância comparado à minha necessidade de aprender esta música e aperfeiçoá-la assim como fiz com a ária de _Fallstaff._

"Está bem, então como é a letra?" Ele desafia, claramente não convencido de que eu não estava jogando alguma coisa. Como seu pudesse jogar com essa música maravilhosa tocando na mesma sala.

Leio as palavras diretamente do meu celular sem mexer uma tecla, e ele visivelmente relaxa, já que eu obviamente estava falando a verdade. Todos parecem surpresos com o meu entusiasmo, incluindo Edward. Suas sobrancelhas contorcem expressivamente e eu encolho os ombros, impotente contra a minha nova obsessão. Honestamente, podia ser outra pessoa cantando, e eu provavelmente reagiria da mesma forma.

"Eu simplesmente... amo essa canção, e ela fez um bom trabalho com ela." Murmuro depois, quando estamos sozinhos. "Deus, essa música! Eu tenho que aprendê-la. Mata-me que eu não esteja preparada para ela".

"Isso explica." Ele diz, rindo. "Não posso acreditar que você disse algo bom sobre aquela mulher horrível. A música, sim, _isso_ eu consigo entender. Deve existir uma palavra para esse tipo de desejo de aprender uma peça em particular, como _wanderlust_ para a vontade de viajar. Eu tive obsessão por muitas peças e fiquei realmente feliz por nunca ter que dormir. Boa ária para fixar, a propósito. Uma das favoritas de Aro".

"Eu sei, Alice disse que tiraria cinco anos do nosso tempo de espera".

"Cinco?" Ele pergunta, parecendo determinado, mas surpreso. Ele fica com a expressão de jogo no rosto, uma expressão calculada e feroz com a qual eu estou acostumada. "É um bom espaço de tempo. Isso vai ajudar".

Eu sei que ele e Alice discutem os planos dele para a nossa sobrevivência em Volterra, e eu sei pelas conversas com ele que muito do processo deles acontece nos planos das velozes mentes vampirescas. Geralmente isso me deixa sentindo um pouco de fora, embora muito dessa fase de pré-planejamento deixe todo mundo de fora, exceto os dois. Depois de ouvir os mais violentos aspectos do que Edward quer fazer para me proteger, eu decidi não saber de nada até que as opções mais perturbadoras tenham sido eliminadas. Eu não acho que é maduro tapar meus ouvidos e dizer "eu não quero saber", mas depois de uma das descrições mais gráficas de Alice sobre os hábitos alimentares dos Volturi, eu realmente não quero saber dessas coisas.

A ideia da minha própria habilidade de fazer uma contribuição não-violenta para resolver nosso dilema me dá algo para focar minha considerável nervosa energia.

"Eu quero aprender essa ária, Edward. Acredito que vai ajudar a ganhar nossa liberdade, mas não é apenas isso. _É_ isso e muito mais. Eu quero ser capaz de cantar assim. E é perfeita, tão bonita, principalmente o verso de Alfredo - é como eu me sinto com relação a nós dois, algo que senti, mas que nunca antes tive palavras para dizer, exatamente".

Tento lembrar as exatas palavras e pego meu celular com a letra já armazenada, mas ele põe a sua mão sobre a minha. Em seus olhos negros eu encontro tudo o que sinto - o desejo, a urgência da nossa situação, mas, acima de tudo, os poderosos laços idênticos que nos unem. Eu sinto como se nós dois tivéssemos sido lançados num oceano perigoso que vai além da experiência dele, deixando-me sozinha num pequeno barco com tempestades à frente e ameaças de dragões escritas nos únicos mapas disponíveis para nós. Grande parte disso não parece real para mim; certamente isso não parece razoável. Amor e música são as únicas coisas que fazem sentido, e eu agarro ambos como se fossem meus únicos remos.

"_O amor é um pulso por todo o __universo, misterioso, alterado, o tormento e o deleite do meu coração." _Ele diz, enlaçando seus dedos nos meus, unindo corpo quente e frio. "Eu sei".

**Fim do Ato**** I**

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Bem, muitas coisas acontecendo e o tempo passando rápido... Alice e Jasper reaparecendo na história, mesmo que longes... _

_Como explicado no início da fic, ela é composta por 3 Atos. O Ato I foi encerrado com este capítulo, a partir do próximo começa o Ato II, com eles na Itália, então não deixem de continuar acompanhando!_

_E deixem reviews, vamos lá! Até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Onde habitam os dragões

**ATO II – ****VOLTERRA**

* * *

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Paolo Conte: _Via Con Me: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= y5IaFoXe-QU&feature=player_embedded

* Itzhak Perlman toca Paganini: _Caprices 04 & 13_ "The Devil's Laughter": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= JvGIJgU3t-w

* Anna Moffo canta Gounoud's "Je veux vivre", da ópera _Romeu e Julieta: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= QSn2fXC8Vb4

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – ****Onde habitam os dragões***

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_*__Here, there be dragons__: é o nome do primeiro livro da saga de James Owen, uma história sobre conflito entre dois mundos – o real e outro onde um grupo é ameaçado por criaturas malignas. 'Onde habitam os dragões' é o título em português._

**~o****Жo~**

Mesmo que eu soubesse que estávamos totalmente a salvo de acidentes e da polícia, Edward dirigindo assusta-me completamente. Então eu brinco com o botão do rádio do carro alugado que pegamos no aeroporto em Pisa, qualquer coisa para me distrair. Música eletrônica não. Homens falando sobre esportes (eu tenho quase certeza), passo. Música pop europeia, não... falando assim soa como a cadência de uma missa católica em qualquer língua, sim, eles simplesmente reagiam e soavam como um grupo de pessoas mudando de posições de uma só vez, a madeira gemendo baixinho no fundo. Não. Desculpe, Vovó Swan, onde quer que você esteja. Eu te amo, mas eu estou mudando as estações. Procurando por música clássica, hesito quando ouço alguma música de piano levemente otimista e a voz profunda de um homem que meio que canta, meio que fala. Eu já ouvi essa música antes, talvez em um filme. Não me lembro o que é, mas convém ao meu humor, então eu a deixo tocar.

"Girassóis!" Eu grito, atordoada com a cena surreal através do para-brisa colorido. Eu rolo para baixo a minha janela para obter o efeito total de cor. "Um campo inteiro deles! Olhe como eles estão todos virados para o sol. Quero dizer, eu sei que eles fazem isso, mas ver todo um campo deles, cada uma das flores voltada para o sol, é quase bizarro pensar nas plantas se movendo e respondendo assim".

Eu fecho meus olhos por um momento e mergulho no brilhante sol italiano. Estou muito animada para sentir jet-lag*****, e a viagem de Pisa para Volterra tem muitos cenários lindos. Encontro-me cantando junto com a música, sabendo todas as palavras, embora eu ainda não consiga descobrir onde eu ouvi a música. Em minha mente eu posso ver Renée cantando, murmurando e assassinando as partes em italiano, mas cantando com a voz total sempre que as palavras trocam para inglês no refrão. _Você poderia estudar na França_, ela diz claramente, curiosamente na minha memória. Eu sei que Edward provavelmente poderia esclarecer isso para mim, mas eu quero lembrar sozinha.

_*__Jet-lag__: c__ansaço após vôos de longa distância através de vários fusos horários em que os dias se tornam maiores ou mais curtos._

"Você está fazendo isso também." Ele diz em sua voz calma, e eu sorrio antes de abrir meus olhos. "Virando seu rosto para o sol".

Quando eu olho para ele, seu sorriso de resposta parece um pouco tenso. Eu percebo que ele tem que se manter nas sombras, e eu estou relutante em desfrutar de algo que ele não pode.

"Oh, desculpe." Eu suspiro tristemente, apertando o botão para levantar a janela. "Eu não estava pensando sobre outros carros passando".

"Não." Ele diz, estendendo sua mão para parar a minha. "Você parecia tão feliz agora. Mantenha sua janela abaixada, pelo menos".

Ele sorri para mim, um sorriso pequeno e doce, verdadeiro e temporário. Eu fico quieta porque parece tanto bom como enervante desfrutar o sol quando Edward não pode. Eu não digo a ele o quanto eu senti falta do sol, como eu quase esqueci minha preferência por um clima ensolarado após cinco anos vivendo no estado de Washington. Eu não sei se tenho que esconder o meu prazer ou não. O calor no meu rosto parece que está nos separando, então eu me recosto um pouco e deixo minha mão surfar no ar do lado de fora da janela, meu olhar viajando das flores para o rosto perturbado de Edward e vice-versa.

"Você parece preocupado." Eu observo.

"Você não está? Depois do que Alice nos disse? Depois do que nós concordamos em fazer?"

"Claro que estou preocupada. E nós não concordamos em fazer nada tão horrível. Estou apenas feliz por não ter que me preocupar sobre mentir".

Alice havia nos dado instruções muito claras sobre como deveríamos nos comportar com os Volturi, em particular com Aro. Tecnicamente, ela nos deu uma escolha no assunto, mas não era muito uma escolha. Minha parte é mais fácil, principalmente porque envolve seguir minhas inclinações naturais. Muito ruim que Alice não tenha dito a ele para ser um filho da puta mal-humorado porque ele está indo de forma brilhante até agora. Desde que saímos de Jacksonville. Talvez ele apenas sinta falta da minha mãe. Eu ri do pensamento, apesar do mau humor dele.

Edward faz uma carranca para mim.

"Você ainda está bravo porque Alice pensa que você não será capaz de enganar Aro?"

Eu estou meio chocada que Edward pode enganar qualquer um, mas acho que ele se baseia em leitura da mente para se certificar que as pessoas acreditam nele.

"Eu sou um excelente mentiroso." Ele murmura, ressentido. "Mas Alice está certa. Aro teve três mil anos de infalível detecção de mentira. Se um pouco de honestidade no início mantém as mãos dele longe de mim, isso vale a pena".

Eu tremo e fecho minha janela instintivamente. Os edifícios medievais de Volterra, com tijolos bege ouro que parecem que poderiam ter sido formados a partir de areia e luz, esperam por nós em um morro ao longe. Entre o calor do sol da tarde, o céu azul brilhante, o exército de flores amarelas e o brilho de Volterra, você nunca pensaria que havia coisas como vampiros sozinhos nas sombras.

Algo me diz que a própria cidade tem mais mentiras do que Edward poderia experimentar em apenas um século.

**~o****Ж****o~**

O apartamento que Esme conseguiu para nós é perto o suficiente para a faculdade para Edward ser capaz de ir e vir durante o dia, contanto que o sol não esteja diretamente acima. Ainda assim, ele tem casacos com golas largas e chapéus e luvas, só para o caso. Quando finalmente chegamos, é tarde, e a minúscula praça do lado de fora do nosso prédio tem raios de sol esquisitamente dourados, bem como longas sombras de edifícios.

Eu espero do lado de fora, sentada em nossa bagagem, desfrutando de outro momento ao sol enquanto Edward pega a chave e fala com o nosso vizinho do andar de baixo, uma velha senhora que o convida a entrar. Ele leva um pouco mais do que o esperado e um jovem, talvez em seus vinte e poucos anos, decide que eu estou perdida e é sua missão na vida me ajudar. Ele começa a falar comigo em italiano rápido, e eu só consigo entender as frases. Depois disso as palavras todas correm juntas e acho que é difícil acompanhar.

"Signorina? Signorina, vuoi un aiuto? Tu non sei di qui, vero?*****" Ele diz com um sorriso paquerador. Eu sei o suficiente de italiano para saber que ele soa educado e simpático, até um pouco familiar.

_* Signorina? Signorina, vuoi un aiuto? Tu non sei di qui, vero? = "Senhorita? Senhorita, você precisa de ajuda? Você não é daqui, é?"_

Ele me lembra um pouco de Mike Newton, antes que eu redirecionei suas atenções para uma colega mais disposta. É muito ruim que Jessica não esteja aqui agora. Tanto quanto ela me irrita, ela tiraria esse cara de cima de mim rapidinho.

"Grazie, ma na." Eu tropeço nas palavras, sentindo-me tímida e um pouco intimidada pela minha incompetência linguística. Eu só quero dizer-lhe, educadamente, para ir embora. "Non è necessario. Sono qui con il mio-*****"

_* Grazie, ma na. Non è necessario. Sono qui con il mio = "Obrigada, mas não. Não é necessário. Estou aqui com o meu"._

"Forse hai bisogno di una guida turistica?" Ele interrompe brilhantemente, oferecendo sua ajuda antes que eu possa dizer a ele que eu tenho um namorado. Um noivo, eu quero dizer. Qual é a palavra para noivo? "Vieni, lascia che ti aiuti. Conosco un posto dove si può dormire la notte*****".

_* Forse hai bisogno di una guida turistica? Vieni, lascia che ti aiuti. Conosco un posto dove si può dormire la notte = "Você precisa de um guia turístico? Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la. Eu conheço um lugar onde você pode dormir esta noite"._

E eu estou perdida. Eu ouço todas as palavras, mas não tenho ideia do que ele está dizendo.

Ele se oferece para levar minhas malas, mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de pegar uma das malas mais pesadas, fazendo um grande show de como é pesada. Tenho certeza de que pareço confusa, o que provavelmente só o incentiva. Eu não quero incentivá-lo, eu só estou tentando descobrir o que dizer para fazê-lo me deixar em paz. Ele não é assustador, apenas meio que... esmagadoramente amigável, e eu prefiro não ser rude com o primeiro italiano em Volterra que tenta me ajudar. Edward não tem escrúpulos, aparentemente, quando sai correndo em nossa direção, parecendo furioso.

"La mia fidanzata non ha bisogno del tuo aiuto." Ele rosna rapidamente quando irrompe em nossa direção. "Va um molestare qualcun altro*****".

_* La mia fidanzata non ha bisogno del tuo aiuto. Va um molestare qualcun altro. = Minha noiva não precisa da sua ajuda. Vá incomodar outra pessoa._

Ele nem remotamente parece estar preocupado com o sol, então eu abandono a bagagem para encontrá-lo nas sombras antes que ele possa chegar muito perto. Ele acabou de dizer _molestar_?Eu balanço a cabeça, lembrando vagamente que a placa dos hotéis em português diz 'Não Perturbe', e em espanhol usa-se uma variação da palavra, como _molesto_. Ok, então provavelmente não é molestar, mas perturbar. Está bom assim.

"O que você está fazendo? Parece que você está indo atacá-lo. Vamos lá, você está exagerando totalmente." Eu sussurro quando envolvo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, permitindo-lhe me abraçar possessivamente. "Você poderia, por favor, relaxar? Ele é humano, está em plena luz do dia. Eu tenho certeza que ele não quis fazer qualquer dano".

"Você não sabe o que ele estava pensando." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido, olhando para o homem. "Confie em mim, você não quereria saber também".

"Eu estava em algum perigo sério?" Eu pergunto, franzindo a testa enquanto vejo o meu candidato a guia turístico bater em retirada. Ele parece curioso, e mais do que um pouco cauteloso agora, mas não é perigoso, afinal. "Quero dizer, ele foi persistente, mas eu não me senti ameaçada. Você assustou-me mais do que ele. Quero dizer, o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse visto você no sol?"

"Ele não teria vivido o suficiente para perceber." Ele diz com calma ameaça, ajeitando seu chapéu a um ângulo para protegê-lo mais do sol.

O que, eu posso dizer, Edward em um chapéu, especialmente em uma inclinação elegante, parece uma estrela de cinema de 1940. E enquanto parte de mim reconhece o quanto ele é atrativo, com raiva e tudo, outra parte de mim sente sinos de alerta à distância. Isto não é a remota Washington, afinal. Estamos no colo dos Volturi, que se preocupam com as aparências.

Ele pega toda a nossa bagagem, gerenciando a maior parte pesada facilmente. O homem, claramente fluente na língua universal da testosterona, tem o bom senso de parecer adequadamente receoso, e anda rapidamente para longe do olhar assassino do meu forte protetor esquisito.

"É sábio mostrar sua força assim?" Eu pergunto, mantendo a minha voz baixa. "Alguém pode estar olhando por uma janela agora".

"Ninguém está olhando." Ele diz. "Eu saberia".

Eu não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso. Em um mundo humano? Sim. Na capital dos vampiros, dois dos quais já conseguiram escapar da percepção de Edward? Quem sabe quantos outros vampiros, além de Aro e Jane, podem controlar seus pensamentos? Agora não é a hora de trazer isso à tona, no entanto. Edward parece que está prestes a explodir.

"O que ele estava pensando, afinal?" Ele olha para mim em surpresa quando pergunto, então eu apresso-me em esclarecer. "Quero dizer, só agora, quando ele se assustou e fugiu? Ele tem alguma ideia do que você é? As pessoas aqui suspeitam de alguma coisa?"

"Ele tem medo de mim, e se preocupa que eu vá segui-lo." Ele diz, pensativo. "Ele já associa-me com os Volturi, pelo menos inconscientemente. Eles são conhecidos aqui, e temidos, mas não pelo que eles realmente são. As pessoas sabem melhor do que especular em voz alta. Ele não vai voltar".

De alguma forma eu não acho que isso é apenas um ser humano tentando me pegar. Edward tem estado cada vez mais ansioso desde a nossa chegada à Itália, e parece que esta é a primeira desculpa que ele tinha para desabafar sua raiva considerável.

"Vamos, nós devemos ligar para Renée para que ela saiba que nós chegamos." Eu digo levemente, tentando mudar de assunto. "Eu me sinto tão culpada por separar vocês dois".

"Nós devemos ligar para ela." Ele diz, relaxando um pouco com a menção do nome dela.

Eles eram como melhores amigos na semana anterior durante a nossa visita à Flórida, geralmente inclinados sobre um velho álbum de fotografias, ou assistindo filmes caseiros da minha infância. Geralmente os vídeos que eles assistiam envolviam eu sendo teimosa sobre algo, ou cantando e dançando para produções escolares diversas. A resposta padrão de Renée às minhas birras frequentes parecia ser bater no botão de gravação em uma câmera, e ela sempre fez vídeos de apresentações para que ela pudesse copiá-los e enviar para Charlie. Edward não conseguia o suficiente das recordações dela da minha infância, e eles se conectaram sobre isso, para minha grande decepção.

"Sabe, você nunca me disse como é a mente dela." Eu o lembro enquanto nós fazemos o nosso caminho até uma escada em espiral. "Você prometeu me contar".

"Ela é doce e otimista. Ela sempre tem uma música em sua cabeça." Ele diz, sorrindo, apesar de si mesmo agora. "Geralmente algo otimista, algo que você pode dançar também. E ela pensa em imagens, na sua maioria, e metáforas. Tudo a faz lembrar de outra coisa, e muitas vezes isso resulta em alguns pensamentos realmente perspicazes, ou, pelo menos, algo divertido. A mente dela é fascinante, de verdade. Ela é muito criativa. É como se ela tivesse a mente de um artista, sem ter qualquer talento específico para canalizar sua criatividade".

"É?" Eu pergunto, aliviada. Eu não sei o que eu esperava. Mais confusão, eu acho, mas tudo soa como ela a um 't'. "Não é à toa que ela está tão inquieta. Ela ama você." Eu acrescento desnecessariamente.

"Não tanto quanto ela ama você. Ela tem muito orgulho de você. Eu acho que ela gosta tanto de mim só porque eu te faço sorrir".

"Oh, por favor, você sabe que ela acha você adorável." Reviro os olhos, pensando em nossa recente visita. Ele sabe quantas vezes ela sussurrou para mim sobre como ele é bonito e educado, como ele é lindo e de boas maneiras. Ela falou lindo e bonito também?

"_Ele é tão bonito!_" Ela sussurrou-me em mais de uma ocasião durante a nossa visita de uma semana, pensando que ele estivesse fora do alcance da voz.

Normalmente, eu sei que Edward ficaria aborrecido com esse tipo de atenção, mas ele parecia achar encantador em Renée. Ela tirou a poeira do piano que não havia sido tocado desde que fui embora para Forks, e implorou a ele para tocar, e para eu cantar. Assim, durante a maior parte da semana, passamos a maior parte do nosso tempo tanto tocando música com ela olhando encantada para nós dois, ou passando através das memórias. Foi agridoce para mim, sabendo que poderia muito bem ser a última chance que eu teria mesmo para passar algum tempo real com a minha mãe. Eu estava estranhamente carinhosa com ela como resultado, e fiz questão de caminhar na praia com ela todas as manhãs, enquanto Edward fingia dormir.

Finalmente chegamos à nossa própria porta e Edward a abre de alguma forma, sem estabelecer nenhuma das bagagens no chão. Depois de tatear estranhamente pela parede eu encontro não um interruptor da luz, mas uma janela, e consigo abri-la. Luz inunda o apartamento, e é muito mais agradável do que o antigo de Edward na faculdade. Também não é tão moderno, mas o mobiliário é novo e encantador, madeiras escuras e moderno em comparação com a arquitetura, mas de alguma forma se misturam, ao mesmo tempo. Um lindo piano de cauda fica em um excelente local, no canto mais distante do apartamento onde só o nosso vizinho de baixo vai ouvir, uma senhora que Esme nos assegurou que é parcialmente surda e uma amante da música clássica também.

Há um enorme buquê na nossa mesa de jantar, cheio de flores brilhantes, hera com gavinhas brancas curvadas, e delicadas samambaias situadas em um grande vaso parecendo caro.

"Este é mais um dos buquês oh-tão-significativos de Aro?" Eu pergunto, olhando para o envelope parecendo familiar descansando contra o elegante vaso como se fosse uma cascavel. Eu reconheceria esse papel de carta em qualquer lugar.

"Se for, é um gesto de amizade." Ele diz, abrindo o bilhete e o lendo em uma verificação rápida. Sua boca se instala em uma linha fina antes de ele olhar para mim, e ele continua com uma voz calma. "Eu espero. Ele quer nos encontrar hoje à noite. Primeiro com ele sozinho, então ele vai nos apresentar formalmente aos Volturi. Devemos nos vestir para a ocasião e estar preparados para uma apresentação".

**~oЖo~**

De mãos dadas, caminhamos tão rapidamente quanto meus saltos permitirão pelas ruas estreitas e íngremes pavimentadas com pedras retangulares irregulares. A superfície é extremamente desigual, e eu me encontro cada vez mais envergonhada, enquanto a velha e desajeitada Bella que eu costumava ser parece vir à tona em pleno vigor. Quando eu tropeço pela terceira vez, Edward coloca o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Incline-se mais em mim." Edward sussurra, e eu agradecidamente aceito o seu braço firme.

"Eu me sinto bêbada." Confesso em um tom abafado. "Eu não sabia que eu precisaria de pernas flutuantes apenas para andar por aqui. Eu deveria ter usado sapatilhas".

Com a forma como as ruas viram por aqui, sinto-me desorientada, e o luar suave e brilho quente das luzes aleatórias em paredes de edifícios não fazem muito para me ajudar a manter o rumo. Eu sinto como se nós estivéssemos viajando através do tempo, e meio que espero trombar em um grupo de monges medievais a qualquer momento. Em vez disso, nós só vemos turistas ocasionais e muitos moradores locais.

"Estamos quase lá." Ele diz quando viramos uma nova esquina. Esta rua tem luzes brilhantes, pelo menos, e parece mais moderna.

"Onde estamos?" Eu pergunto, e sou imediatamente distraída pelo som de um violino tocando em algum lugar próximo, para a esquerda, além de um muro alto.

Ao contrário do velho artista de rua em Seattle, este violinista sabe o que fazer com o instrumento. Eu não reconheço a melodia, mas é suave e melancólica. Sinto-me compelida a segui-la e tento ver por cima do muro. Quando eu olho para Edward, seu rosto reflete o mesmo tipo de firme determinação que ele tinha ao ler o convite.

"Aro?" Eu pergunto, e ele concorda.

Logo chegamos ao final da parte mais alta da parede, e ele facilmente me levanta sobre onde algumas sombras nos escondem. Estou sem palavras com a visão diante de mim.

Ruínas.

Ruínas de algo antigo – uma arena, ou teatro, talvez. Leva-me um segundo para perceber que eu já vi isso de outro ângulo, em uma página plana e brilhante, a fotografia tirada na luz solar. Ruínas romanas de um teatro, eu percebo. É bem iluminado para a noite, as luzes de sódio amarelada iluminando vários pontos arquitetônicos. Durante o dia haveria turistas, mas à noite estamos sozinhos, salvo pelo vampiro solitário e seu violino, parado de forma improvável entre duas colunas do que foi outrora um impressionante palco, seu cabelo preto liso brilhante enquanto ele toca. A música transforma de extravagante para festiva enquanto fazemos nosso caminho ladeira abaixo, como se ele sentisse a nossa presença.

Sempre que vejo um edifício histórico, ou ruínas, eu sempre automaticamente jogo algo que Renée me ensinou quando eu era pequena. Primeiro, tento imaginar como era quando foi construído, brilhante e novo. Normalmente é fácil, você só tem que imaginar as pessoas com roupas diferentes por aí, e alguns cavalos. Com ruínas como esta, é muito mais difícil. Nunca foi tão difícil, exceto pelos banheiros romanos perto da Sorbonne, em Paris. A imaginação deve ser flexível, expandir-se para ver este lugar como novo. Minha mente a reconstrói automaticamente, adicionando colunas em simetria clássica para as outras restantes, um palco, mais pedras, paredes e, finalmente, assentos preenchidos com homens em togas, talvez mulheres também, nas velhas roupas de romanos e véus. Eu quase posso ouvi-los gritando, minha imaginação apoiada por antigos filmes technicolor provavelmente de dar risada em sua imprecisão. Tenho arrepios imaginando o gracioso vampiro na minha frente mostrando sua musicalidade inata neste contexto histórico. Ele estava aqui, naquela época. Ele sobreviveu, mármore e pedra.

Como eu imaginei com Edward, então minha mente faz agora com Aro, o tempo correndo ainda mais rápido para a frente enquanto o novo teatro lentamente cai na realidade do que é hoje, erodido como uma memória antiga, até que tudo o que resta são fragmentos de imagens, preenchidos pela imaginação, e de forma defeituosa nisso. A memória de Aro seria perfeita, no entanto. Sua memória de tudo isso, e há tanta coisa que eu me sinto tonta até mesmo de fazer uma tentativa. Através da altura do Império Romano, ninguém acreditando que uma força tão poderosa poderia ser trazida para baixo, então o declínio, com Imperadores loucos e invasões dos Godos*****. Idade das Trevas, Idade Média, centenas de anos caindo, marcados nas paredes dos teatros em ruínas e pedras levadas por operários para construir outras coisas. Monges incontáveis e do Sacro Império Romano, o poderoso Médici, o Renascimento, e tipos móveis. O nascimento do protestantismo no Norte da Europa, o nascimento da ópera no início dos anos 1600. Cerca de 40 anos depois, quando este edifício tinha ruído do passado e os olhos de Aro tinham se transformado em leitosos com idade avançada, mesmo para um vampiro, Carlisle Cullen nasceu.

_*__Godos__: eram um dos povos germânicos que, de acordo com suas tradições, eram originários das regiões meridionais da Escandinávia (especificamente de Gotland e Götaland). Eles migraram em direção ao sul e conquistaram partes do Império Romano na Península Ibérica e na Península Itálica._

A existência inteira de Edward deve parecer como um dia para ele em comparação com sua própria linha de tempo. A minha deve ser como um piscar de olhos. Aos meus olhos, Aro parado contra a lua de pano de fundo e as estrelas parece quase tão permanente como elas são, um deus fixo no firmamento. Eu sei por Carlisle e Eleazar que muitos vampiros existiram neste tempo, e não sobreviveram às lutas ocasionais que vampiros têm. Apenas um punhado são da idade de Aro ou mais velhos. O que deve levar para sobreviver, e reger tais criaturas? Que tipo de mente pode dizer a um mundo cheio de vampiros o que fazer, e esperar obediência? Tão agradecida como eu sou pela lista de leitura de Eleazar, parece quase como trazer uma faca para um tiroteio. Felizmente para nós, há Alice, por mais perturbadores que seus conselhos têm sido.

O violino quase começa a rir, e eu me pergunto como ele pode tocar com tanta rapidez e parecer tão quieto, até que eu sinto Edward hesitar. Agora o ar ocupa apenas a memória das notas e os sons de repente naturalmente presentes da noite em Volterra: folhas balançando na brisa, pessoas rindo à distância, uma campainha de bicicleta. No que parece o mesmo instante, Aro fica a menos dois braços de distância de nós, meu cérebro mal tendo registado o final da peça. Seu rosto está relaxado, embora seus olhos leitosos contenham uma curiosidade e ansiedade infantis. Ele não tenta tocar qualquer um de nós, mas apenas mantém o seu arco em uma mão e o violino na outra, em um gesto aberto de expectativa.

"Você toca lindamente." Eu consigo dizer em vez de aplaudir. Acho que a minha pulsação acelerada é o suficiente como aplausos.

"As memórias de Carlisle de você tocando não fazem justiça." Edward diz um momento depois, seu tom nivelado e cordial. "Paganini, escolha interessante de música".

"Ele tocou muito este violino." Aro diz com um sorriso de gato Cheshire para nós dois. "E eu ouso dizer que tenho melhorado desde que Carlisle ouviu-me pela última vez. Aprendi muito assistindo Niccolò Paganini, o próprio virtuoso. Ele foi um dos meus maiores sucessos como patrono das artes. A sua estadia iminente inspirou-me a revisitar algumas das minhas memórias mais queridas, e eu pensei que poderia ser agradável compartilhar algumas com vocês agora. Esta última foi nomeada em homenagem a mim, veja você. Estou muito orgulhoso dela".

"_O Riso do Diabo?_" Edward ri baixinho, apesar de si mesmo, e lembro-me sobre o comentário de Carlisle sobre o encanto e humor de Aro. Eu relaxo um pouco, e sorrio hesitantemente. Aro transfere o arco para sua mão esquerda, e educadamente estende a mão para mim.

"Isabella, você está linda esta noite. Posso?" Ele pergunta, e eu dou um passo a frente.

Eu mantenho minha mão para ele, e ele a pega suavemente, segurando-a com aquele mesmo olhar de expectativa que ele teve da primeira vez que me tocou. Desta vez, porém, não há decepção, só uma gentil curiosidade.

"O quanto você gosta da Itália até agora?" Ele pergunta, e eu sinto que ele realmente quer saber.

"É linda. Tão ensolarada e quente." Eu digo entusiasmada. "Volterra parece algo saído de um conto de fadas".

Ele se vira para falar com Edward, mas mantém a minha mão na dele. Ele toca a crista Cullen no meu bracelete e inclina sua cabeça curiosamente.

"E como está Carlisle, e o resto da sua família?"

"Eles estão bem. Carlisle envia seus cumprimentos." Edward responde com um aceno de cabeça tão formal como suas palavras.

"Nos últimos meses tenho tentado ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista, jovem Edward." Aro diz pensativo, sua mão mais gelada do que a brisa da noite. Sua pele de alguma forma parece mais fina do que papel e mais forte que o mármore, tudo de uma vez. Eu não posso explicar isso, nem mesmo para mim. "E devo dizer, que se eu tivesse feito isso antes do tempo, poderíamos ter começado em situação melhor. Pedi para me encontrar com vocês em particular primeiro como uma tentativa de me tornar claro, na esperança de um começo melhor".

Viro minha cabeça para ver Edward assentir novamente em minha visão periférica.

"Eu gostaria disso também." Ele concorda, seus olhos na minha mão na de Aro. "Carlisle só tem falado bem de você no passado".

"Sim, isso está entre as coisas que eu gostaria de discutir, ainda que não tenhamos tempo para passar por cima de tudo de uma vez, infelizmente. Eu percebo que eu tenho inadvertidamente ofendido meu querido amigo, e gostaria de fazer as pazes. Carlisle é uma das únicas criaturas que eu já conheci a não querer nada de mim além da minha amizade. Sua mente é rara, você não acha?"

"A mais rara." Edward afirma, uma pitada de suspeita rastejando em seu tom.

"E a sua, sua mente é rara também." Aro continua, ou perdendo, ou ignorando a mudança de Edward. "Eu odiaria pensar que eu perdi a chance de comparar as notas com a única mente que eu já conheci que poderia remotamente entender a minha própria".

Com isto Edward permanece completamente em silêncio, enquanto Aro traz a minha mão para perto da sua boca, apenas formalmente, o fantasma de um beijo.

"E Isabella, sua mente também, misteriosa e silenciosa. Você, Edward, sente-se como eu ao encontrar o silêncio dela? Frustração, e então, surpreendentemente... alívio?"

Alice nos disse que ele faria essa pergunta, até as palavras exatas. E Edward tinha prometido responder com sinceridade. Aro observa nós dois cuidadosamente.

"Sim." Edward concorda, com alguma dificuldade. "O silêncio de Bella tem sido tanto um conforto como um tormento para mim. No começo era frustrante não saber o que ela estava pensando, mas agora, em geral, acho que é muito calmante desfrutar da sua companhia e silêncio ao mesmo tempo".

"Você me surpreende com a sua franqueza, Edward." Aro ri, satisfeito. "Eu espero que você não se importe de eu dizer-lhe o alívio que é tocar a carne, humana ou vampira, sem o ataque de memória, pensamento e confusão que sempre vem com isso. Com Isabella, é só pele humana quente. É um choque olhar nos olhos dela – _seus _olhos, desculpe, minha cara, pois você está presente, afinal - e encontrar inteligência lá, quando o seu toque não diz absolutamente nada".

"Diga-me, Isabella." Ele pergunta, pensativo. "Como você acha os italianos em geral? Muito mais descontraídos do que os romanos da minha vida humana. Eu prefiro, como você verá, a minha civilização, para ser um pouco mais formal".

Eu hesito, mas lembro-me do que Alice disse. _Não está dando a ele uma arma, Bella. Ele quer que você se sinta confortável._ Eu tomo uma respiração profunda.

"Eu não estou muito acostumada com isso ainda." Eu confesso. "Todo mundo parece muito amigável, mas eu não estou acostumada com a invasão constante do meu espaço pessoal ainda. Isso me deixa nervosa".

Seus olhos voam para as nossas mãos, e ele finalmente a solta.

"Oh, não você! Eu não quis dizer você." Eu digo, corando furiosamente, embora eu me sinta aliviada na ausência do seu toque. "Eu quis dizer no aeroporto, principalmente. Nós estávamos para pegar um ônibus até aqui, mas fiquei tão ansiosa com os empurrões que Edward insistiu que alugássemos um carro, em vez disso".

"Eu preferi também." Edward acrescenta suavemente. "Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso quando você concordou tão depressa".

"Isso nunca deveria ter ultrapassado a sua mente, viajar em um ônibus cheio de _pessoas_." Aro diz com algum desagrado. Ele olha para Edward de perto novamente. "E quanto a Volterra? Como você encontra os bons cidadãos da minha cidade natal?"

Eu olho para Edward, silenciosamente implorando a ele para seguir o plano e dizer a verdade.

"Eu também não estou muito acostumado com isso ainda." Edward confessa, seu rosto tenso até mesmo com a memória. "Receio que quando se trata de Bella, eu tenho a tendência de reagir de forma exagerada, como você sabe pela nossa experiência anterior. Embora tenha sido sempre difícil eu ignorar os pensamentos lascivos dos homens que acham Bella atraente, parece ser muito mais difícil de se abster de arrancar os braços daqueles que realmente vão tão longe para perseguir e tocá-la também. Temo que a Itália provará ser um grande desafio para mim nesse sentido".

"Mais uma vez, você me surpreende com a sua honestidade, Edward. Fiquei muito entusiasmado." Aro murmura. "Naturalmente eu já sabia sobre o seu encontro com o jovem do lado de fora do seu edifício".

O rosto de Edward mostra genuína surpresa, e Aro olha para ele fascinado.

"Você descobrirá que muito pouco acontece em Volterra que eu não saiba." Ele diz, sorrindo agora. "Estou inclinado a recompensá-lo pela sua abertura, Edward. Você e Isabella. E se eu lhe dissesse que eu posso fazer com que você nunca tenha que se preocupar com a segurança de Isabella enquanto vocês estão aqui? Seja entre os vampiros, ou seres humanos, eu posso dar a ela proteção automática, e ninguém vai machucá-la? Na verdade, as pessoas e os vampiros da mesma forma temeriam tanto pela segurança dela que a protegeriam quase tão vigilantemente como você mesmo. O que você diria a isso, Edward? Não custaria muito a você. Apenas um aperto de mão".

A quietude de Edward assume uma espécie carregada de energia, sua intensidade de um grande gato pronto para saltar. Alice não nos disse que Aro nos ofereceria nada parecido, só que Edward seria tentado por alguma coisa, e o que ele deveria dizer depois disso. Aro sorri, como só o diabo pode, quando ele oferece a ele o desejo do seu coração.

"Tanto quanto me dói dizer isso, Aro, tanto quanto eu quero isso." Ele diz, parecendo torturado. "Não posso permitir que você me toque. Estou ligado por uma obrigação natural e por juramento. Eu guardo não só os meus próprios pensamentos, mas um século de pensamentos e segredos não livremente dados a mim. Eu dei minha palavra, e eu estou ligado a isso".

O sorriso de Aro cai, e eu vejo o predador por trás da máscara de boas vindas, apenas por um instante, um flash.

Então está toda a fria civilidade.

"Um nobre sentimento." A voz de Aro pinga com sarcasmo, sua postura agora magnificente e irritada. "Você está me dizendo que você _gostaria_ de me dar acesso aos seus pensamentos, se fossem apenas seus?"

"Não, é claro que não." Edward estala, de repente ansioso para dizer a verdade. "Eu não quero você na minha cabeça, e eu certamente não quero que ninguém tenha conhecimento íntimo de Bella através das minhas memórias. Mas, sim, se você pudesse me oferecer uma garantia da segurança dela, eu daria até mesmo isso. Eu partilharia _isso_... com você... para saber que ela está bem protegida".

"Você não é Carlisle Cullen." Aro sussurra após um momento de silêncio. "Mas você é, de certa forma, filho dele. Você foi honesto comigo, Edward, além das minhas expectativas. Vou pensar sobre isso durante a apresentação. Digamos que, por causa do argumento, se eu fosse conceder essa proteção, vocês dois teriam que me fazer uma homenagem em troca?"

"O que é isso?" Edward pergunta, completamente focado no rosto de Aro.

_Aro deve estar controlando seus pensamentos muito bem agora, e ele sabe disso. Ele está gostando disso._

Ele abre a boca, inalando silenciosamente, como se provasse o ar entre nós. Eu me pergunto se ele pode saborear o desespero de Edward. Ou, pior ainda, se o meu sangue canta para ele também. Um arrepio percorre-me antes que eu possa pará-lo, e Edward coloca seu braço ao meu redor protetoramente.

"Se eu fizer isso, você deve me permitir mostrar o que a verdadeira civilização entre a nossa espécie é." Aro diz, agradável novamente. "Não, eu não vou pedir para você mudar a sua dieta, embora você certamente seja bem vindo a mudar pela sua própria vontade a qualquer momento. Eu tomei a liberdade de lotar duas reservas de caça privada bem na saída da cidade para o bem do seu _estilo de vida alternativo_. Não é uma floresta verdadeira, mas eu sei que você não quer se aventurar tão longe do lado de Isabella enquanto você está aqui. Não, quero dizer que eu quero que você realmente abra sua mente para esta experiência única. Para não ser tão rápido para descartar a oportunidade que você tem na minha oferta de pé para se juntar à guarda enquanto você está aqui estudando música. Você pode me dar pelo menos isso?"

Eu olho para Edward, e ele concorda.

"Eu posso." Ele diz. "Se isso significa a segurança de Bella".

"Isabella?" Aro pergunta.

"É claro." Eu digo. "Eu posso fazer isso".

No momento em que eu digo isso, no entanto, sinto um pequeno vazio sobre isso. Isso faz-me cúmplice nos assassinatos que eles cometem? Eu realmente tenho uma escolha? Estou um pouco preocupada com a questão e decido perguntar a Edward depois. Aro, por outro lado, parece satisfeito com as nossas respostas.

"Talvez, então, se vocês já mereceram isso. Veremos esta noite." Ele diz, olhando para mim com franco desafio. "Espero que você tenha praticado, minha querida. Por enquanto, sigam Jane, todos".

Sinto Edward enrijecer de surpresa ao meu lado quando os passos da pequena garota intimidante saem das sombras, seguidos de perto por um vampiro do sexo masculino que eu nunca vi antes, escuro abaixo da sua palidez desumana, parecendo como se ele pudesse ter vindo de quase qualquer lugar do Mediterrâneo. Alice não fez menção a isso, ou não viu isso. Aro observa enquanto andamos, seguindo Jane em um túnel sob as ruínas antigas.

**~oЖo~**

Andamos por um tempo através do túnel bem guardado, e eu me pergunto quantos anos ela tem. O braço de Edward nunca sai dos meus ombros, e eu tropeço apenas uma vez, só um pouco. Jane olha-me curiosamente sob a luz fraca quando isso acontece.

"Você é apenas uma humana." Ela diz com uma voz infantil, como se percebesse alguma coisa. "Eu ainda posso te machucar, você sabe".

"Eu sei." Eu digo baixinho. _Como se eu pudesse esquecer a grande contusão estranha que você deixou no meu braço, Semente Ruim._

Finalmente passamos através de portas e corredores, e finalmente chegamos em uma grande sala, clássica na estrutura. Está cheia de vampiros, parecendo um bando de supermodelos perversos, e um piano no centro da sala. Há um estrado de um lado, onde Marcus e Caius estão sentados imóveis de forma não natural, esperando em duas das três grandes cadeiras debaixo de palavras esculpidas em mármore perto do teto acima:

_Ars Longa, Vita Brevis_

A arte é longa, a vida é breve. Aro percebe-me olhando para as palavras e pausa no caminho para se sentar.

"Você sabe o que isso significa, Isabella?" Ele pergunta. Parece como um prólogo para as nossas aulas formais.

"Eu sei o que isso significa para os seres humanos." Eu digo. "Dr. George diz isso com frequência".

"Ele sabe agora? Bom para ele. Ele sabe o seu lugar, depois de tudo. O que isso significa para os seres humanos, Isabella?" Ele fala como se fôssemos os únicos na sala. Eu tento fingir que somos, com exceção de Edward, é claro.

"Isso significa que a arte tem um sentido na vida, mais significado do que a própria vida porque daqui a cem anos, ninguém vai se importar com tudo o que fizemos, mas com as histórias que contamos e a arte e a música que fizemos. Bem, isso e o que nós poderíamos aprender sobre a ciência e a natureza, o que poderíamos inventar, mas a frase não trata de ciência".

"Bem dito." Ele diz, sorrindo. Eu não terminei, no entanto.

"Estou tentando descobrir." Faço uma pausa, surpresa com a minha própria coragem. "O que isso significa para criaturas imortais como vocês".

"E os seus pensamentos?" Ele pergunta, seu sorriso desaparecendo, como se eu tivesse violado alguma regra tácita de tato.

Eu percebo, tarde demais para retroceder, o que isso significa. A maioria das pessoas não vale nada para eles, a menos que tenham algo a oferecer a longo prazo. Edward tem estado estranhamente calmo desde que Aro disse que pensaria a respeito da sua recusa, e ele parece preocupado, como se ouvisse vários trens de pensamento de uma vez. Eu estou sozinha, ao que parece.

"Eu acho que significa que é melhor eu ser uma boa artista." Eu digo nervosamente.

Aro sorri amplamente, seus afiados dentes brancos brilhando como lápides novas.

"Isso mesmo." Ele diz finalmente. "Você tem algo preparado? Estamos todos prontos para ouvi-la cantar. Estamos todos aqui? Onde está Chelsea? Eu preciso de você aqui, _cara mia_".

"Eu estou aqui, Aro." Eu ouço sua voz de seda antes de eu vê-la, mas meu estômago dá um giro quando ela se move graciosamente para o lado de Aro e aperta a mão dele.

Um vampiro segue próximo de perto atrás dela, e ela lembra-me um pouco uma raposa, suas maçãs do rosto elevadas o suficiente para fazer seus olhos inclinarem, sua expressão mais esperta do que reflexiva. Ele parece estar ligado a ela, mas à distância, como se por alguma corda invisível. Percebo-o recuar um pouco quando Aro a toca, mas ela não parece se importar. Ela olha para ele e pisca, seu sorriso de resposta cheio de mentiras.

Ela é muito facilmente a vampira mais bonita na sala, além de Edward. Ela é tão linda como Rosalie, mas com cabelo mais escuro e, de alguma forma, uma expressão ainda mais cruel em suas feições perfeitas. Onde Rosalie parece meio mal-intencionada, as características de Chelsea exibem uma crueldade inata. Seus olhos vão para Edward primeiro, e depois para mim, e eu não preciso ser um leitor de mentes para saber o que ela está pensando. Eu estaria pensando a mesma coisa também. _O que ele está fazendo com ela?_ Sua expressão parece dizer, e então ela tem um olhar especulativo no rosto que me faz querer vomitar.

Se ela quer Edward, eu não sei o que eu posso fazer para impedi-la. Ela é linda de tirar o fôlego. Isto é pior do que descobrir que seu marido está fazendo um filme com Angelina Jolie. Pode muito bem desistir agora, e desejar a eles toda a felicidade do mundo etc.

Mesmo quando o sentimento de desânimo instala-se, uma sensação diferente surge até substituí-lo. É uma sensação estranha, uma que não faz sentido neste contexto. Eu me sinto calma, e ansiosa para agradar. Eu sinto como me senti da última vez sentada no Keys com Ângela, Ben, Alice e Jasper antes dos vampiros baterem na cidade. _Eu sinto que eu pertenço?_ Balanço a cabeça um pouco com a ideia, mas os sentimentos ficam comigo. É uma estranha dissonância cognitiva, sentir-me feliz por estar aqui, mas não entender o por que. Sentindo como se eu estivesse em casa, e sabendo muito bem que eu _não_ estou. De qualquer forma, não parece deprimir-me tanto que eu sou facilmente a mais feia pessoa na sala. Deveria, e ele deve, mas não mais. Nem sequer me incomoda que Edward está olhando para Chelsea. Ele não olha para ela como ele olha para mim, e isso é o suficiente para o momento.

Ele está olhando para ela como se ela fosse um problema a ser resolvido. Da maneira que Aro olha para mim.

Aro sorri para mim encorajadoramente, fascinado por algo, aparentemente.

"Você pode começar quando quiser, Bella." Ele diz calorosamente, colocando um braço protetoramente em torno da bela mulher ao seu lado, o cuidado para manter contato com a pele dela. "Você está pronta para cantar?"

Curiosamente, eu estou. Eu sinto que eu quero.

Eu olho ao redor da sala, reconhecendo apenas alguns rostos da desastrosa reunião antes das Férias de Primavera. Edward olha para mim interrogativamente, e eu aceno a cabeça. Dou as boas-vindas às borboletas pré-apresentação agora. Esta é um tipo de nervoso, daqueles com o qual eu posso lidar. Dou as boas-vindas a estas borboletas, e espero que elas me distraiam do fato de que apenas a minha habilidade para fazer música me faz nada mais do que uma bebida saborosa a esta sala cheia de temíveis criaturas maravilhosas. As palavras de Alice me vêm à mente de novo, e eu tomo coragem em saber que a escolha da canção é a melhor possível para todos os resultados possíveis.

Edward estabelece-se ao piano, e eu enfrento o palco, convocando as paredes da minha coluna, bem ao alcance de todos os tempos depois de meses de prática, seguindo o conselho do Dr. George. Quando levanto minha cabeça, eu já estou dentro, e sinto a força dela flutuar através de mim como a água jorrando através de uma torneira. Eu não sou mais a Bella tímida e calada, mas sim a Julieta vivaz, entusiasmada com a vida, brilhando como uma flauta cheia de champagne. Todos os meus fluxos de energia nervosa flutuam para cantar a corrida rápida e alegre, e eu até bato as notas altas com muito mais confiança do que eu sinto.

_Alice é um gênio_, eu penso enquanto canto a ária francesa melhor do que eu já cantei antes. Se eu tivesse cantado em italiano, eu teria sentido o peso de cada pessoa que corrigiu o meu italiano hoje, e havia muitos deles. Aqui nesta sala cheia de vampiros perfeito, alguns dos quais viveram entre os habitantes locais desde que a língua local era latina, cantar nada menos do que o sotaque italiano perfeitamente teria sido um erro. Estou confortável em francês. Estou confortável em minha coluna.

Quando eu tenho a coluna, eu não preciso tocar ou olhar para Edward para sentir a nossa conexão. É ali no caminho que lemos um ao outro através das notas, finas e invisíveis como sonar, automáticas como qualquer coreografia da natureza que sempre inspira. Eu não preciso de aplausos para me informar que eu fui bem, mas sinto a atenção de todos os vampiros na sala como se fossem feixes de luz que brilham direto para mim. Eu faço razoavelmente bem com o C alto no final. Não é tão bom quanto eu queria que fosse, mas melhor do que foi na ópera. Quando acabo, a coluna parece que permanece até os últimos ecos desvanecerem das paredes de mármore. O olhar de Aro contém elogios sutis, e eu me sinto lavada com prazer por ter feito a minha parte bem, apesar dos meus medos.

Um leve murmúrio animado preenche o vazio das notas - que soa como sinos de vento na distância. Edward muda-se para estar ao meu lado mais uma vez, seu rosto cauteloso. Aro menciona para irmos para a frente, e quando ele se levanta, o resto dos vampiros se cala. Percebo Renata e Demetri pela primeira vez desde que entrei na sala. Sinto seus olhos em mim com uma intensidade muito maior do que o resto, e isso me faz tremer, mas eu não olho diretamente para eles. As mãos de Edward envolvem em torno da minha cintura em um abraço protetor, e eu me pergunto se ele está olhando para Demetri. Renata vira sua cabeça para Aro, mas, mesmo sem olhar, eu ainda posso sentir o olhar ardente de Demetri. Sinto, ao invés de ouvir, o rugido vindo do fundo do peito de Edward, e meu estômago cai mais uma vez.

Aro sussurra algo para Chelsea, e ela balança a cabeça ligeiramente. Depois de um momento, ela balança a cabeça se desculpando, e os braços de Edward apertam em volta de mim novamente. Aro suspira em decepção, e se levanta, dando a aparência de ter tomado uma decisão.

"Vocês todos já me ouviram falar do meu mais novo projeto musical." Aro anuncia. É uma sensação estranha como a introdução que eu meio que esperava ouvir antes de começarmos. "Tenho o prazer de apresentar a todos vocês Edward e sua companheira humana, Isabella. Como a maioria de vocês já sabe, eles estão aqui como estudantes em Volterra".

Alguns dos vampiros murmuram em resposta à frase _companheira humana_, e eu coro em resposta, mesmo que isso não seja mais inesperado.

"Sim, a situação é estranha, mas peço-lhes para não julgá-la pela sua condição. Eles têm muito generosamente concordado em esperar pela sua transformação, como um favor especial para mim. Isabella é ainda bastante jovem, e sua voz, embora obviamente bastante agradável, ainda promete, na minha opinião, e eu pedi para vê-la mais desenvolvida antes da sua transformação. Mesmo neste curto intervalo, sua voz cresceu em maturidade e habilidade, e tenho grandes esperanças para sua arte, tanto como humana como na sua eventual forma vampira".

"Claro, é com grande risco que ela permanece nesta condição frágil. Uma vez que é ao meu pedido que eles estão dispostos a colocar sua vida em perigo, eu sinto que é minha responsabilidade protegê-la. Portanto," ele diz, trazendo do seu bolso uma pesada corrente de ouro com um grande pingente em forma de V, rubis piscando quando ele o coloca cerimoniosamente no meu pescoço. "Não deixem ninguém machucá-la. E deixem-me ser claro: nem uma contusão, nem uma gota de sangue derramado, ou a pena será a sua existência. Vocês devem mantê-la segura de todo o mal, da natureza, animais, e humanos, sejam eles estrangeiros, para os cidadãos de Volterra respeitarem e temerem _este _símbolo acima de todos. Na verdade, é seu dever, como membros deste clã, proteger Isabella de todo mal, mais cuidadosamente do que vocês protegeriam o seu próprio cônjuge, ou a sua própria existência, pela sua existência de fato depende a segurança dela. Isto é mais do que um símbolo da minha fé em nosso acordo, Edward, embora seja isso também. Esta é a minha proteção".

**~oЖo~**

"Isto é uma joia grande demais para mim." Eu digo mais tarde, olhando para os detalhes sobre o grande V quando nós finalmente vamos para a cama. "Eu realmente tenho que usar isso o tempo todo?"

"Isso me faria sentir melhor se você usasse." Edward diz, levando-o das minhas mãos e colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira ao nosso lado. "Embora você possa tirá-lo para tomar banho e quando estamos sozinhos assim".

"Essa coisa realmente faz você se sentir melhor." Eu observo, pensando no rosnado vibrando em seu peito, e no olhar de frustração de Demetri quando Aro fez sua declaração. "Não faz você se sentir estranho, Aro colocar sua grande crista em mim assim?"

"Claro que sim. Deixa-me doente ver a marca dos Volturi em você." Ele diz, franzindo a testa enquanto traça a águia dupla e as árvores estéreis que compõem o desenho no meio do pingente. "Mas eles o respeitam, ouvi isso em suas mentes. Cada um desses vampiros vai proteger você tão ferozmente como qualquer Cullen agora, e homens humanos certamente vão deixá-la em paz uma vez que o virem. É um preço pequeno a pagar pela sua segurança, considerando a alternativa".

"É uma sensação estranha usar duas cristas assim." Eu digo, aninhada na curva do seu braço. Seu corpo frio é o céu no ar quente da noite. "Você realmente acha que eles vão deixar você ser um Cullen aqui? Estou surpreso que Aro não deu a você um desses também. Todos os outros vampiros estavam usando isso".

"Estava na mente dele." Ele diz suavemente. "Assim como muitas coisas. Mas ele está guardando, para significar algo mais se eu decidir usá-lo. Quanto à dieta, ele quer dizer isso sobre preservar o jogo. Mas eu vejo por que Carlisle foi embora. Podemos não ver a alimentação, mas a brutalidade paira no ar e em suas mentes. Eles não são como nós. Eles são assassinos, por toda a sua civilidade".

"Eu sinto que tanta coisa aconteceu que eu não entendo." Eu digo, sentindo-me exausta, e deixo a curiosidade abrir as comportas da minha mente. "Eu senti coisas estranhas, e você estava tão quieto. O que você ouviu? Por que você estava olhando para Chelsea daquele jeito? Quer dizer, eu posso imaginar por que, ela é linda, mas você estava tentando descobri-la, certo? Ela tem algum tipo de talento, como o seu? "

"Ninguém jamais acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse a eles que tagarela você é antes de dormir." Edward observa com um pequeno sorriso enquanto puxa seu laptop e o conecta à tomada na parede com um adaptador. "E ela só é bonita por fora. Sua mente não é tão atraente, e faz seu rosto feio por associação. Ela está longe de ser tão bonita como você".

"Mentiroso." Eu digo, mas não posso deixar de sorrir feliz, de qualquer maneira. Edward olha para mim com surpresa.

"Você não acredita em mim?" Ele pergunta, e eu balanço a cabeça para ele, sorrindo enquanto ele puxa-me em seus braços, deixando de lado o computador enquanto ele inicia. "Você nunca conheceu alguém que parecia atraente no início, então abriu a boca e disse algo incrivelmente estúpido, ou maldoso, e de repente ele não parece mais tão bom?"

"Agora que você mencionou, sim." Eu admito, a contragosto. "Uma vez eu pensei que tinha uma quedinha por um menino na escola até que ele disse algo realmente racista, então ele pareceu meio nojento, e eu nunca entendi o que eu vi nele no início. Vovó Swan costumava chamar isso de 'agir feio'".

"Sim, bem, se você pudesse ler as mentes desses vampiros, você veria um monte de feiura naquela sala." Ele suspira, balançando a cabeça. "Na verdade, estou um pouco decepcionado. A maioria deles não é melhor do que estudantes humanos do ensino médio. Sempre a mesma coisa. Avaliando os novos alunos, fazendo comparações pouco lisonjeiras, imaginando o que vai demorar para levá-los a dormir com você , conspirando, com ciúme – a mesma besteira previsível, superficial. Eu tinha esperanças maiores pelos famosos Volturi".

Eu _sabia_ que ela queria dormir com ele. Ciúme e insegurança giram dentro de mim, e as palavras caem de mim antes que eu possa detê-las.

"Você já pensou que, se você pudesse ler minha mente, você acharia que eu sou igual a eles?" Pergunto de forma ressentida, pegando o colarinho da sua camisa, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. "Quero dizer, eu fico com ciúmes também, você sabe. E eu provavelmente penso a mesma coisa que todos os outros pensam da primeira vez que veem você. Pensei que você era tão bonito. Você provavelmente nunca me quereria se você soubesse o que eu estava pensando".

"Oh, eu duvido disso, Bella. Ciúme, talvez, mas superficial? Nunca." Ele diz, pegando meu queixo e inclinando meu rosto para cima, de modo que sou forçada a olhar para ele. Ele beija uma lágrima quente quando ela cai pelo meu rosto. "Se você fosse como eles eu poderia prever o que você diria, mas eu nunca posso. No entanto, eu acho que sua mente é provavelmente muito parecida com a de Renée, mas mais reservada como a de Charlie. Você é um uma mistura deles, em todas as maneiras. A coloração dele e a estrutura óssea dela. A lógica calma dele e a criatividade dela. Quanto ao ciúme, eu realmente não posso atirar pedras em você. Minha casa é feita de vidro quando se trata disso".

"Talvez." Eu sorrio, "Mas eu realmente estou sempre conspirando para conseguir levá-lo para a cama".

"Eu acho que essa é a minha coisa favorita sobre você." Ele diz, sua mão deslizando pelo meu lado quando ele toca seu nariz no meu pescoço numa carícia lenta e sexy. "E eu estou planejando continuar isto tão logo nós consigamos terminar esta conversa com Alice. Ela quer falar com você também, e eu pretendo _cansar... você_".

Eu balanço a cabeça para limpar isso, emocionada com suas palavras. Eu ainda preciso saber o que aconteceu naquela sala.

"Você não vai me distrair com facilidade, Edward." Eu aviso, e então suavizo quando ele sorri para o desafio. "Ok, você provavelmente pode, mas, por favor não o faça. Eu ainda estou confusa sobre o que aconteceu. Ela fez alguma coisa? Eu me senti estranha, como se eu estivesse tomando antidepressivos, ou algo assim. Não que eu já tenha tomado algum – Renée já, e ela me contou tudo sobre isso. Era como se eu eu estivesse me sentindo bem, mas meus pensamentos não combinassem".

"Sim, isso foi Chelsea." Sua expressão se agrava agora. "É o talento dela, e ele só funcionou em você pela metade. Muito fracamente, na verdade, eu vi na mente dela".

"O que ela pode fazer?" Eu pergunto, nervosa ao descobrir um vampiro cujo talento funciona em mim.

"Como Marcus, ela pode sentir os laços entre as pessoas, embora ela não os veja tão claramente. Ela pode, entretanto, manipular esses laços, especialmente os mais fracos. Ela pode torná-los mais fortes, fazê-los parecem confortáveis e até mesmo leais a alguém, ou reverter esse processo também. Os Volturi a usam para separar os vampiros dos seus clãs uma vez que forem considerados culpados de violar a lei. Isso torna a execução mais fácil, politicamente. Aro também usa o dom dela para manter os Volturi juntos".

"Ela pode nos separar." Eu digo, sentando-me ereta, meu peito parecendo apertar uma vez que a implicação se ajusta. "Ela quer você, eu vi isso nos olhos dela. Ela pode fazer você querê-la também".

"_Shh_, não, ela não pode fazer isso." Ele diz, gentilmente esfregando minhas costas. "A influência dela é muito fraca para funcionar nos laços entre companheiros, ou mesmo nos laços com o resto da família. A maioria dos clãs não é tão próximo como os Cullen. Eles não pensam em si mesmos como família. A maioria dos vampiros não é leal".

"Mas ela pode nos fazer sentir uma falsa sensação de segurança com os Volturi." Eu digo, acalmando apenas por uma fração. "Ela me fez querer agradar Aro".

"Você já queria agradar Aro." Ele me lembra. "Ela apenas fez você se sentir mais confortável em torno dele. Em torno de todos eles. De certa forma, foi perversamente útil. E, para que conste, não há como ela poder me fazer querê-la. Ela tem um coração frio, mais diabólico que a maioria deles. Ela é um monstro entre monstros, como Aro".

"Eu ainda não gosto de me sentir manipulada." Eu digo, tranquilizado por agora, enquanto ele se conecta à Internet. "É muito assustador".

"Eu sei. Temos sorte que estamos, pelo menos, parcialmente imunes. Eu posso ler a mente dela. Ela não tem controle sobre quaisquer dos seus pensamentos. Não é fácil manipular alguém quando você está dizendo a eles exatamente o que está fazendo a cada passo do caminho. E você, a influência dela sobre você é ridiculamente fraca em comparação com a maneira que normalmente funciona. Oh, aqui está ela".

Uma janela aparece e Alice está lá, parecendo quase exatamente como Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo, com óculos de sol gigantes e pérolas, o vestido preto sem mangas e a tiara também. Ela até posou como Holly Golightly, com os braços cruzados, segurando um cigarro apagado em um longo suporte de laca preta.

"Bom trabalho, crianças." Ela diz com uma cara totalmente séria. "Eu mesma não poderia ter feito isso melhor".

Eu começo a rir, e ela sorri amplamente. Alice sempre sabe como me animar.

"Você está maravilhosa." Eu digo, querendo dizer isso. "Você pode tirar os seus óculos de sol?"

"Ainda não." Ela suspira. "Eles são a única coisa sobre mim que não é lindo no momento. Vou explicar mais tarde, mas você é muito emotiva para eu dar-lhe toda a perturbadora mostre-e-diga agora. Então, Edward, você confia em mim agora, ou o quê?"

"Eu confio em você." Ele diz, relutantemente. "Apesar das pequenas variações".

"Bem, nós estamos com sorte porque Aro não parece gostar de improvisação. Ele pode mascarar seus pensamentos bem, mas ele é metódico em ação. Estive testando aqui, e minhas visões mudam quando alguém muda de ideia. E você." Ela aponta acusadoramente para Edward. "Assustou-me completamente. Você quase estragou tudo hoje à noite, você sabe disso?"

"Você quase?" Eu pergunto, surpresa. "Oh! Quando Aro ofereceu para manter-me segura em troca de um toque ruim?"

"Eu teria feito isso também." Edward parece envergonhado. "Se você não tivesse me dito que ele estaria disposto a fazer uma proposta melhor".

"Bem, é por isso que eu disse a você, bobo." Ela diz. "Eu não posso contar-lhe tudo. Aro precisa sentir que ele tem você nos seus dedos. Você não quer saber o que ele está disposto a fazer para manter a vantagem".

"Eu posso fingir surpresa." Edward protesta. Eu olho para ele, incrédula, e Alice dá uma gargalhada. "Ok, ela não conta. Eu não posso ler a mente dela".

"Isso é exatamente o meu ponto, Edward. A mente de Aro pode não ser silenciosa para você, mas não é clara para você também. Você viu a diferença quando ele _a_ tocou, não é?"

"Cada pensamento que ela já teve." Ele treme. "Com clareza cristalina, mesmo através da sua vida humana. Foi horrível. Ela é fodidamente vil".

"Quem, Chelsea?" Eu pergunto, surpresa.

Alice acena para mim. "E eu não vou dizer isso de novo, pessoal. Vocês não podem tranquilizar constantemente um ao outro mais. Não a menos que você queira esperar décadas pela sua transformação, Bella. Eu sei que Edward não se importaria com tanto tempo enquanto você estiver segura, mas você não gostaria disso".

"Você realmente não se importaria?" Pergunto a ele, acusadoramente. "Eu pensei que você estivesse sobre isso. Eu pensei que você quisesse que eu fosse como você".

"Você sempre será a minha Bella." Ele diz, tocando meu rosto. "Se você está segura, prefiro não colocá-la através da transformação".

"Eu ouço isso." Alice concorda. "Essa merda é _dolorosa_. Mas é melhor assim, Edward. A influência de Chelsea pode ser fraca, mas quanto mais tempo vocês estiverem aí, mais forte fica. Basta perguntar a Marcus. Ele sabe como ela é manipuladora, e isso nem sequer o incomoda mais".

"A menos que ela não esteja lá." Edward diz com aço em sua voz.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Você feche a sua boca maldita, Edward Cullen." Alice ordena abruptamente, fazendo nós dois pularmos um pouco. "Bella, você está em uma base do que precisa saber, e isso é algo que você não precisa saber".

"Sim, senhora." Nós respondemos em uníssono. Ela gosta quando você a chama disso.

"Diga, onde está Jasper, a propósito?" Eu pergunto.

"Oh, ele está em repouso." Ela suspira.

"Como você coloca um vampiro recém-nascido em repouso?" Eu pergunto.

Em seguida, ela vira o rosto ligeiramente para Edward. "Não se atreva a dizer o que você estava prestes a dizer. Isso é nojento. Posso assegurar-lhe que todas as suas partes de homem ainda estão firmemente presas ao seu corpo e fora da minha posse".

Ele balança a cabeça para ela, parecendo um pouco irritado.

"Você é meio assustadora, Alice, mas eu ainda te amo." Eu digo, tentando consertar as coisas, e ela sorri timidamente.

"Eu também te amo, querida." Ela diz, um pouco de sotaque rastejando em sua voz quando seu sorriso desvanece. "Vocês dois. Eu sei que você odeia ser dito o que fazer, Edward, e eu sei que isso vai ser difícil, mas tente lembrar que estamos todos juntos nisso. Eu não estou tentando torturar vocês para o meu próprio prazer, eu só quero que todos nós estejamos juntos novamente, e fora das garras de Aro assim que possível. Quanto mais tempo a espera, mais pode dar errado, sabem? Eu não quero ser uma grande cadela sobre tudo, é só que tudo depende desses _pequenos_ detalhes".

"Eu sei, Alice. E eu aprecio sua diligência. Eu não quero parecer ingrato".

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela diz levemente. "Eu sei que posso ser um pé no saco. Oh, Bella, Aro vai mudar o seu horário de aula amanhã, só para foder com a sua mente. Não se preocupe, apenas vá com isso, ok? Ele _não_ precisa saber o quanto você pode ser teimosa. Edward? Falarei com você depois. Vocês dois pode retomar o seu momento de relação sexual regularmente agendado".

"Hey! Nós não agendamos regularmente-" Eu começo a protestar, em voz alta.

"Ou não." Ela diz, inclinando sua cabeça. "Menino Edward, você realmente não gosta que lhe digam o que fazer, não é? Bella, desculpe. Minha culpa".

Com isso a tela fica em branco, e viro-me para Edward, que definitivamente _não_ está mais no humor para relações sexuais, regularmente agendadas ou não. "Você realmente criou um monstro, Edward".

"Sim, mas ela é o nosso monstro, e ela está do nosso lado." Ele diz, com um suspiro exasperado. "Fomos bem esta noite graças a Alice. As aulas começam amanhã, e você precisa dormir. Não pense sobre monstros antes de dormir".

"O que você vai fazer sobre Chelsea?" Pergunto suavemente, embora eu saiba que não devo. "Você vai tentar fazê-la ir embora?"

Ele não diz nada para mim, mas me mantém apertada, em vez disso. Lembro-me da nossa promessa de nunca mentir para o outro. Nós também prometemos a Alice que ficaríamos quietos quando ela nos pedisse, nem sequer um "eu não posso te dizer". Sem garantias mais fáceis. Ainda assim, eu preciso de algo.

"Você ainda me ama?" Pergunto, ainda mais suave. Eu sei que é cedo demais para eu ter qualquer dúvida real, mas eu só preciso ouvi-lo dizer isso, se ele não pode prometer nada.

"Sempre." Ele diz, beijando-me com tal devoção total e absoluta que me sinto quente, apesar da sua temperatura. "Nunca duvide disso".

Eu torço em seus braços, então ele está de conchinha comigo, e tento adormecer, tentando ignorar o brilho acentuado do V de ouro na mesa de cabeceira, ecoando distante à luz da lua neste lugar estranho.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam de tudo isso? O que será que Alice e eEdward estão "tramand__o" para conseguirem sobreviver à Aro? E Chelsea, será que ficará no caminho deles?_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda! Aliás, na próxima segunda é meu aniversário... então que tal deixarem muitas reviews de presente? ;) _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. OUTTAKE – Repouso JASPER POV

**Nota da Autora: **Esta cena acontece em algum momento por volta dos capítulos 24 e 25. Ela explica por que Jasper estava em "repouso".

* * *

**Cena Extra dos Capítulos 24 e 25 – ****Repouso (Jasper POV)**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~oЖo~**

_**Jasper POV**_

Eu sinto as emoções dele mesmo antes de ouvir seus passos. Ele não tentou esconder nada, o enorme macaco fodido de um vampiro.

Se eu não soubesse que ele tinha medo de mim, se eu não _sentisse_ a porra do seu medo, eu teria fodido com esse filho da puta. Em vez disso, eu o atinjo na cabeça e depois fujo. Eu fiz o que eu queria fazer e agora eu me sinto como merda.

É como se eu tivesse 15 anos mais uma vez, exceto que eu não posso ficar bêbado para esquecer o que fiz. Agora que eu sou a porra de um monstro, eu nunca vou esquecer de novo. Nem mesmo por dois segundos. O horror dos humanos, medo e gritos afeminados quando eu os dreno agora são apenas uma parte da magia que é ser eu estes dias. Correção: neste longo dia fodidoquenãoacaba. E isso é simplesmente isso. Eu não posso fugir desse pesadelo.

Eu sou o pesadelo.

O máximo que posso fazer é afastar-me deles, mas eu não posso sequer ser confiável para vagar por aí e ficar com raiva sem _assassinar _alguém. E minha esposa, minha _esposa_, que já tem o peso da porra do futuro sobre seus pequenos ombros, está sentindo um quilômetro inteiro de culpa idiota porque ela não estava observando todos os 23 minutos em que isso aconteceu.

Ela está constantemente tentando nos manter seguros em dois continentes diferentes, e eu nem sequer posso ser confiável para deixar o cara do correio vivo quando ele muda de rota inesperadamente.

Eu sou um fracasso do caralho. Eu não poderia sequer dar a ela uma hora de tempo livre, quando isso era tudo que ela queria. Ela quer uma hora para si mesma, e eu fodi isso.

E aqui vem Hoss, vem para me encontrar e falar-me de sentimentos que eu mereço sentir. Dando-me palavras de sabedoria, Mãe Maria. Deixe-me ser o fodido.

Considero me afastar, mas as vibrações que saem dele parecem mais como comiseração do que pena, e isso só pode significar que ele já passou por isso também.

É claro que ele passou.

"Emmett".

Ele não diz nada por um tempo, apenas senta-se perto e observa toda a destruição. Um pouco de água do rio está começando a subir nos bancos, então ele tira uma das árvores que eu joguei lá o suficiente para que a água flua livremente de novo. Outra árvore, não mais presa, começa a sacudir-se rio abaixo.

Levanto-me e o ajudo sem dizer nada, e logo isso simplesmente se transforma em um concurso de arremesso. Grande como ele é, eu ainda sou o recém-criado, então eu ganho facilmente. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso não me faz sentir um pouco melhor.

"Acho que esta poderia ser replantada." Ele diz, balançando um abeto médio levemente. "Você deve tê-lo levantado diretamente – olhe, as raízes parecem que estão em boa forma ainda".

Claro que me lembro de onde veio, então eu o ajudo com isso também.

Não demorou muito para buscar um balde com água, mas pelo tempo que ele vem de volta, eu estou pronto para falar.

"Obrigado, cara".

Ele acena com a cabeça, olha para mim com cautela e espera. Ele é simplesmente calmo, paciente. Eu posso ver como ele e Rosalie se dão tão bem. Sentir em primeira mão o que ela sente? O cara merece uma medalha por desarmar aquela bomba a cada dia.

"Você já perdeu o controle também, certo?" Eu pergunto, só para ter certeza.

"O primeiro ano foi ruim." Ele diz, balançando a cabeça. "Eu até mesmo fugi uma vez porque eu não achava que ela me perdoaria. Mas ela perdoou. E então, depois que eu pensei que estava legal, eu perdi o controle de novo. Foi tão difícil olhar nos olhos dela, sabendo como ela nunca nem uma vez provou o sangue humano. Mas ela nunca me culpou por isso. Ela sempre se culpava porque ela implorou a Carlisle para me transformar".

"Nossa".

"Sim. Às vezes, eu acho que a culpa dela torna mais fácil para eu ficar na linha, sabe?"

"Então, se ela nunca fez isso, eu acho que é possível que Alice não faça então".

"Se ela não fizer, isso fará três vampiros que eu sei que não provaram o sangue humano".

Segure as rédeas.

"Três? Não cinco?" Pergunto, tentando descobrir quem escorregou e quando.

"De jeito nenhum, cara." Ele ri. "Nunca cometer deslizes é a exceção, não a regra".

"Esme?" É difícil imaginar Esme machucando uma mosca, quanto mais matar um ser humano indefeso.

"Eu não estava por perto disso, mas sim, ela deu trabalho em seu primeiro ano também".

"Então, Carlisle?" Eu pergunto, tendo um tempo difícil imaginando isso.

"Não, Carlisle nunca provou sangue humano".

Nosso destemido líder tinha sentido compaixão e culpa, bem como decepção quando viu o sangue e o cadáver. As ondas saindo dele tinham quebrado o transe da minha luxúria por sangue, e minha vergonha foi sentida como uma onda quando ele verificou o homem por uma pulsação e anunciou que ele estava morto.

Isso abala Edward. Eu não sei se fico aliviado que ele não é perfeito, ou se uso isso contra ele. Embora, na realidade, tenho pena dos tolos que não dão a Alice exatamente o que ela quer, e ela implorou a ele para transformá-la.

"O que você fez com o caminhão?" Eu pergunto, necessitando mudar de assunto.

"Eu entreguei o resto dos pacotes dele, apenas os deixei, sem assinaturas ou qualquer outra coisa." Ele acrescenta. "Então eu cortei o pescoço dele com uma pedra e joguei o caminhão de uma ponte. Vai parecer um acidente se eles não chegarem suficientemente perto".

"Eu te devo uma." Eu digo, porque _obrigado_ parece meio errado.

"Não, cara, é apenas como isso acontece. Edward geralmente é aquele que faz o disfarce".

"Eu prefiro dever uma a você do que a ele agora." Eu resmungo.

"Ele não mordeu você." Emmett ressalta. "Edward não é um cara mau. Um pouco temperamental talvez, mas não é mau".

"Não, mas se não fosse por ele, eles não teriam ido lá, teriam?"

"Eles estavam lá atrás de Bella." Ele observa, "Mas se isso te faz sentir melhor, Edward se culpa tanto quanto você. Não foi culpa dele, no entanto. Eles a encontrariam, quer ela estivesse ou não com ele. Eles só a encontraram mais rápido por causa dele".

"Então, Edward deu problemas também?" Eu pergunto, apreciando o foco atual em seus defeitos. "Quem teve mais, você, ou Esme, ou Edward?"

"Esme só teve duas vezes, mas ela tem estado na linha desde que eu a conheço, e eu fiz muito pior do que ela. Mas Edward?"

Emmett ri, um som alto. É quase chocante, dado o que estamos falando.

"Eu sei, eu não devo rir." Ele diz. "Mas com ele, você não pode chamar isso de um deslize. Era mais como uma derrubada. Se você contar sua série toda, ele ganha, sem contestar".

Então ele me conta a história toda, e ouvir sobre como Edward lia as mentes dos seus assassinos me fez pensar no medo que eu senti saindo da minha vítima. Parte de mim odiou isso. Outra parte de mim, bem, eu estou horrorizado até mesmo em pensar sobre isso, mas parte de mim adorou. O sangue era tão bom, e seu medo tornou ainda melhor. Isso é o que eu não quero admitir em voz alta. Que eu poderia tê-lo matado mais rápido, mas eu o drenei apenas para conseguir mais adrenalina no seu sangue. Isso foi fodidamente o céu puro.

Foi apenas após o fato que a culpa veio.

"Você sabe o que realmente me incomoda?" Pergunto, quebrando um longo silêncio após o fim da sua história. "O que realmente me irrita mais sobre a coisa toda? É como se, de certa forma, eu fosse a mesma pessoa que sempre fui, e esse cara fica horrorizado que eu mataria um ser humano. Mas depois há esta parte nova de mim , algo que mudou fundamentalmente, e é como... é como..."

"Parece bem, certo? Como se fosse totalmente natural beber sangue humano." Ele diz para o meu alívio imediato e intenso.

"Sim." Eu concordo. "Eu me sinto como o pior ser humano no planeta".

"Bem, você não é mais humano, Jasper. Beber sangue humano faz de você um vampiro normal. Não beber sangue humano faz de você melhor. É chato, mas o que aconteceu? Não é o fim do mundo. Você apenas tem que esquecer isso, seguir em frente e tentar aprender alguma coisa com isso".

"Por que tem o gosto tão bom?" Eu rosno, esfregando meu rosto com as mãos. "Essa foi a melhor coisa".

"Sim, bem, mantenha isso para si mesmo, ok?" Ele diz, olhando para as nuvens. "Tente não pensar nisso. Ursos são muito bons. Carnívoros em geral, muito saborosos em comparação com veados. Mas quando você está com fome, veados terão que servir. Além disso, nada de culpa e há certas recompensas do tipo garotas por bom comportamento".

"Emmett." Eu sussurro, no caso de alguém estar por perto. "Se não fosse por Rosalie, você teria..."

"Vamos apenas dizer que estou feliz por ela estar aqui." Ele diz, mantendo sua voz baixa. "Eu concordo com Carlisle por princípio, e eu estou orgulhoso, mas, cara, eu com certeza não seria um vegetariano quando humano e é difícil resistir à tentação agora".

Suas palavras apressadas pairam no ar entre nós como a roupa suja de alguém.

"Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, no entanto." Ele diz, continuando. "Eu conheci alguns desses vampiros que matam pessoas, e não está certo, cara. Edward e Carlisle vão discutir se temos ou não alma, e eu não sei sobre tudo isso, mas eu sei o que eu não quero ser. Talvez nós consigamos manter nossas almas porque pelo menos estamos tentando, sabe? Aqueles outros vampiros, eles não estão... eles não são bons. Eu não quero ser como eles".

"Alguma vez você já a conheceu, aquela que me transformou?"

"Renata? Não. Eu principalmente só conheci nômades".

"Talvez eles não sejam tão ruins. Quero dizer, se Carlisle era amigo deles, e Edward e Bella estão lá..." Eu paro, saboreando o gosto de sangue ainda persistente na minha boca.

Eu deveria lavá-lo.

"Ok, você quer saber o que é ruim sobre os Volturi?" Ele pergunta, e parece que isto é um momento livro aberto com Emmett, então eu aceno.

"No papel, eles não são ruins. Alguém tem que se certificar de que vampiros não saiam do controle. Você pode imaginar?" Ele diz uniformemente. "Então, de certa forma, o mundo seria pior para os seres humanos se os Volturi não refreassem os vampiros realmente ruins. Mas a coisa ruim é que eles têm muito poder, e eles têm sede por mais. As regras que eles impõem não se aplicam a eles, e se eles quiserem algo que você tem, dê um beijo de adeus. Os testes são apenas para mostrar, o que acontece com Alec e Jane lá para incapacitar o acusado. Se eles decidirem que você é culpado, você está frito. E Aro? Ele me faz feliz por eu não ter qualquer poder especial. Eu odiaria estar na mira desse cara".

É algo que Alice vê com freqüência em nosso futuro distante: Aro perguntando o que aconteceu e perguntando sobre mim, e nós tendo que nos mudar. De novo, de novo e de novo. Se o que Emmett diz é verdade, ainda estamos em uma merda muito grande.

"E quanto a Alice?"

"Cara, eles nem sequer sabem que ela existe." Seu rosto fica realmente grave, mas a onda de medo que vem de cima dele é o que realmente me chateia. "E nunca saberão. Não se pudermos evitar".

O pensamento da pequena Alice à mercê de Aro e seus incríveis gêmeos me deixa indignado. O pensamento da Bella frágil, inocente e humana em constante perigo enquanto eu me encolho de medo no deserto me irrita tanto que Emmett sente, e põe a mão no meu ombro.

"Acalme-se. Nada está acontecendo agora. Não adianta chorar sobre o leite que ainda está no copo".

Ele é tão prático, tão relaxado e _Zen _sobre a coisa toda que eu começo a sentir-me culpado de novo. Eu juro, eu tenho 15 anos de idade novamente, e essa merda precisa parar agora. Eu posso ser um vampiro recém-criado, mas eu sou um homem adulto, e eu preciso começar a agir como tal.

"Merda. Sinto muito. Aposto que você desejaria nunca ter sido mordido".

"De jeito nenhum, cara. Vocês são _divertidos_. E com o seu talento?" Eu monitoro cuidadosamente suas emoções enquanto ele fala, mas não há nada em sua vibração contradizendo suas palavras. "É como ter todas as partes boas de ser um recém-criado sem os problemas de controle. Tudo que Rosie quer fazer é caçar e fazer sexo como fizemos em nossa primeira década. Se tudo o que tenho a fazer é segurar sua mão nas raras ocasiões em que você fode tudo, eu não vou reclamar. Estou muito feliz por estar do outro lado disso pela primeira vez".

Ele tem um inferno de um ponto.

Zen. Eu posso ser zen também. Parece que se eu quiser controlar o meu talento e aprender como usá-lo assim como Alice usa o dela, eu vou ter simplesmente que me acalmar, como Eleazar sempre diz. Em suas próprias palavras, é claro.

Porque eu acho que Eleazar sabe o que Carlisle não vai admitir para si mesmo. A paz é melhor, mas às vezes eles trazem a luta diretamente à sua porta. Aro já fez isso uma vez, e pegou todo mundo com suas calças arriadas. Se ele fizer isso de novo - _quando_ ele fizer isso de novo - nós estaremos preparados.

Então eu vou parar de ser tão malditamente inútil.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Está sendo difícil para Jasper lidar com a transformação, mas ainda bem que Emmett está lá para ajudá-lo e dar bons conselhos... _

_Bem, hoje é meu aniversário... então vc's podiam deixar muuuitas reviews e fazer uma tradutora feliz, que tal?  
_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Bee:** pode perguntar sim pq não tenho problemas com a idade não! hehehehe. Estou fazendo 30 anos hoje... e pra completar eu sou gêmea e tenho uma "cópia" igualzinha a mim... hehehehe_


	31. OUTTAKE – Um pássaro na mão ARO POV

**Nota da Autora: **Esta cena ocorre no final do outono, não muito depois de Bella e Edward chegarem a Volterra.

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 25 – Um pássaro na mão (Aro POV)**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~oЖo~**

_**Aro POV**_

O velho vampiro ficou parado na porta entre a biblioteca e o palácio, sorrindo ligeiramente com a visão diante dele. Por um momento ele se entreteve com a ideia de que aqueles que via estavam completamente inconscientes da sua observação. E dois deles provavelmente estavam, imersos em uma conversa como estavam. A garota humana, pelo menos, e o irmão dele, que poderia estar ciente de que ele tentou.

Mas Edward Cullen estava certamente consciente, apesar da sua máscara polida de atenção para as palavras dos outros.

_Ele não se preocupa com a conversa,_ Aro observou cinicamente. _Ele está aqui para proteger a garota. Ele sabe que estamos com fome, e sabe que sua presença vai mantê-la mais segura do que ela ficaria sozinha. Imagino que ele conhece a nossa programação de alimentação, assim como o resto de nós. _

O jovem vampiro inclina a cabeça em direção às grandes portas enquanto sorri minuciosamente com apenas um canto dos lábios, como se dissesse: _Touché_.

Admiração e inveja rodam nos cantos mais escuros da mente de Aro, antes que ele queira que fiquem quietos, e descansem em segredo com o seu mais profundo e mais acarinhado desejo de manter todos os Cullen em Volterra. Esses eram os pensamentos que ele só entretinha quando soube, através da espionagem de Demetri, que Edward estava longe o suficiente na caçada para não ler sua mente. O que ele não daria para ter os talentos de Edward e Bella à sua disposição, é claro, mas todos os Cullen eram atrativos para ele em suas próprias maneiras.

Ele teria o prazer de olhar na voluptuosa carne de Rosalie: de todas as belezas da corte não havia loiras, e Aro sentia que aquilo era uma vergonha. Ele se perguntou se ela permitiria que ele a seduzisse, embora ele adivinhasse que poderia levar séculos para derreter seu comportamento gelado. Seu forte companheiro ficaria bem em frente a Felix. Dois guardas poderosos e intimidantes eram mais equilibrados e adequados ao seu clássico gosto estético do que um. Mesmo a gentil e fiel Esme (um pouco dócil demais para o gosto de Aro), faria uma companheira adequada para Sulpicia, particularmente se ela insistisse em manter sua ridícula dieta. Sulpicia era leal e merecia ter uma amiga com quem ele não tivesse dormido, e Carlisle provavelmente preferiria isso também.

_Carlisle. _

Acima de tudo, ele queria que seu velho amigo voltasse, e aliviasse a sua solidão. Carlisle, o único que nunca adulou, nunca lisonjeou, nunca, nunca quis nada além do prazer da sua companhia. Esses pensamentos, claro, eram secretos. Quaisquer pensamentos semelhantes que ele tivesse em qualquer lugar perto de Edward, esses pensamentos eram ordenados a ficar escondidos com o resto. Seus pensamentos obedeciam, assim como todos. Aro estava sempre no comando das suas emoções.

Bem, quase sempre.

Apenas duas vezes em sua vida de vampiro suas emoções tinham ultrapassado sua mente racional, e Aro não se permitia pensar isso. Ele desejou que Marcus seguisse o seu exemplo, em vez de chafurdar por toda a eternidade nas coisas que não poderiam ser alteradas.

Ele entrou na sala, muito parecido com um gato escapando, talvez para interagir, talvez não. Ele não tinha decidido ainda. Viciado que ele era, ele tocou a mão no ombro do seu cunhado, uma mera ponta do seu dedo entrando em contato com a pele como papel tanto como a sua. Esta era uma mente familiar, e ele conseguia passar pelo sofrimento constante e memórias insuportáveis para chegar ao que ele desejava mais: o talento.

Fitas de cor, todas girando ao redor. Cordas luminosas, como o cordão umbilical, companheiros amarrados e irmãos mais fortes, seguido por amigos próximos, depois amantes casuais e assim por diante. Tentáculos temporários de ódio e ciúme girando ao redor, por vezes com precisão, como o de Edward para Demetri. Às vezes os tentáculos apenas se debatiam, como aqueles do companheiro patético de Chelsea, particularmente sempre que Aro a levava para a sua cama, ou colocava Afton em seu lugar. O ódio glorioso, violento e perfeitamente preciso de Jane. Sua lealdade a ele era uma fita roxa brilhante linda, só rivalizada pelo azul que irrevogavelmente a ligava ao irmão gêmeo.

As ligações de Edward e Bella ainda eram uma das mais fortes conexões entre um e outro, embora apenas lembrar o azul puro entre Carlisle e seu primeiro filho deixasse Aro doente de inveja. No próprio pensamento, através de Marcus ele viu um tentáculo seu chegar para golpear Edward, e ele puxou de volta exatamente a tempo de detê-lo, mas não rápido o suficiente para manter a surpresa de cintilar nos olhos do jovem.

Aro levantou a sobrancelha ligeiramente quando percebeu que havia um buraco no esquema para impedir Edward de ver sua mão - o quanto ele realmente o desejava, assim como Bella, pelos seus talentos. Edward podia ver o talento de Marcus com a mesma facilidade, embora apenas no momento. Ele podia ver os próprios tentáculos de Aro de ciúme e despeito atacando, e os profundos tentáculos magenta do desejo. Edward podia ver isso a qualquer momento em que Aro estivesse no campo de visão de Marcus.

Os dois homens franziram a testa ao mesmo tempo, e Aro pensou novamente como eles eram semelhantes. Só para equilibrar as coisas, Aro colocou sua outra mão em cima dos finos cabelos escuros de Bella, permitindo-se o prazer de um toque macio e humano, _sem a interrupção de todos aqueles cansativos pensamentos humanos_. Ele ouviu o tom de resmungo de Edward, e riu.

_Vê, Edward? Eu não tenho que tocar você para saber o quanto isso te irrita_, ele pensou incisivamente para o jovem vampiro. _Você reage exatamente como eu gostaria. Você me condena por querer possuir, mas você é tão culpado como eu, se não mais. _

Aro sorriu com a expressão brevemente perturbada de Edward. Aro, com seu talento assinado e um pouco de ajuda de Marcus, era muito bom em descobrir como conquistar alguém. Ele sabia até mesmo sem tocá-lo que a chave para conquistar esse jovem homem tinha a ver com respeito porque essa é a única coisa com a qual o próprio Aro respondia. Edward era inteligente, mesmo para um vampiro. Ele sentiu através de Marcus que Edward também respeitava a inteligência Aro, e temia seu poder.

Dado tempo suficiente, Edward veria que seu lugar era com os Volturi, ou o seu respeito e medo de Aro o levariam à conclusão de que ele poderia muito bem ficar e desfrutar do prestígio. E se ele não o fizesse, o temperamento do rapaz certamente o colocaria em algum lugar abaixo da linha. Ele quebraria a sua parte do trato, e eles pertenceriam a ele, sem dúvida ou argumento.

Edward franziu a testa novamente, e o sorriso de Aro cresceu, pensando em várias formas de incitar o temperamento do jovem, e observando os tentáculos chicotearem para fora para ele na mente de Marcus. Tentáculos irritados e vermelhos que Edward não poderia esconder, não importa quão disciplinada fosse a máscara.

_Vê, meu filho? Ele funciona nos dois sentidos._ Aro pensou presunçosamente. _A verdadeira questão é, você é mais inteligente do que você é temperamental? E por quanto tempo? _

Os tentáculos de fogo de Edward lentamente recolheram quando a ligação para sua companheira pulsou com intensidade. O menino estava aprendendo, dominando suas emoções voláteis exatamente como Aro tinha sido forçado a fazer. Edward estava realizando a tarefa muito rapidamente. Ele era disciplinado, organizado. Ele era um para ser observado. Aro tentou, em vão, parar de mostrar a sua própria admiração, seu desejo de adquirir para a sua corte esse jovem brilhante, este espelho lisonjeiro da sua própria personalidade, mas as imagens eram totalmente claras na mente desenfreada de Marcus, para ambos os vampiros verem.

Respeito e medo nunca foram afastados, nem foram a admiração e inveja. Estes quatro elementos juntos faziam uma combinação muito volátil, ainda mais quando espelhados em duas personalidades tão semelhantes.

Aro decidiu então retroceder, um recuo temporário a fim de manter seus segredos.

_Afinal,_ eu _posso sempre ler _você _através da memória dele_, Aro provocou suavemente quando saiu da sala.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Levante a mão quem também não entendeu nada desse capítulo! o/_

_Fiquei completamente confusa! Ou é a mente de Aro que é tão confusa assim?_

_Sorte a minha que minha parceira Shampoo-chan é muito mais esperta e entendeu perfeitamente essa cena extra, então aqui vai a explicação dela:_

"_Huehuehuehue, é confuso mesmo. Acho que porque a autora coloca sob o ponto de vista do Aro, quando deveria ter também do Marcus ali. Ele vê o primeiro encontro deles a partir das lembranças dele, porque Edward se recusa a dar a mão para ele no capítulo 25. Daí como Marcus vê a ligação (como tentáculos de cores diferentes) entre as pessoas, o outtake é todo contado a partir disso)"._

_Depois disso, eu até consegui entender um pouco... hehehehe_

_Enfim, deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Perséfone no Mundo Subterrâneo

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Duruflé: _Ubi Caritas_ pelo grupo Cambridge Singers: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=457nVpxJDkA

* Beethoven: "O wär' ich schön," de _Fidelio_, por Elizabeth Gale: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=qsrJ0xnXh0c

* Brahms: _Intermezzo, E minor, Op.119 No. 2_, por Heinrich Neuhaus: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=2DdLzGcYIGQ

* Philip Glass – _Violin Concerto, 2nd movement_ por Adele Anthony e Ulster Orchestra: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=CsioM3GaAAY

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – ****Perséfone no Mundo Subterrâneo***

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

_*__ Perséfone__: rainha do submundo que é filha de Zeus e Demeter (Mitologia Grega). Na mitologia grega, __Perséfone__ ou __Coré, __corresponde à deusa romana Proserpina, ou Cora. Era filha de Zeus e da deusa Deméter, da agricultura, tendo nascido antes do casamento de seu pai com Hera. Quando os sinais de sua grande beleza e feminilidade começaram a brilhar, em sua adolescência, chamou a atenção do deus Hades, que a pediu em casamento. Zeus, sem sequer consultar Deméter, aquiesceu ao pedido de seu irmão. Hades, impaciente, emergiu da terra e a raptou, levando-a para seus domínios (o mundo subterrâneo), desposando-a e fazendo dela sua rainha._

**~oЖo~**

O que vou contar não é algo que uma cantora de ópera deve admitir, mas eu estou acostumada a ser dolorosamente tímida.

Eu costumava ser tão tímida que, quando criança, se alguém me perguntasse que superpoder eu escolheria, provavelmente... bem, eu provavelmente tentaria evitar a pergunta, mas eu pensaria em _invisibilidade. _Eu costumava sonhar em ter uma capa de invisibilidade, ou apenas um jeito de desaparecer quando quisesse, de me esconder quando não queria lidar com as pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com o meu pequeno círculo de membros familiares e amigos em que eu realmente confiava. Mal sabia eu que um dia o mais assustador vampiro me daria algo do meu sonho de infância, ou pelo menos algo muito similar.

Quando eu era adolescente, eu geralmente tentava me esconder por trás de um livro e fones de ouvido. Eu não falava muito, a não ser com alguém como Jake, que me tirava disso e me fazia sentir confortável, apesar de tudo. Eu me juntei ao coral porque eu não sabia desenhar e tinha que escolher um tipo de arte para o colégio. Eu gostava de cantar com Renée, geralmente no carro com o rádio no volume máximo, e com outras pessoas, cantando duas vezes por ano em concertos que poucas pessoas veriam parecia ser um bom compromisso.

As coisas mudaram depois disso. A música me tirou da minha concha, até certo ponto. Era como se eu saísse de ser reclusa para meramente reservada, mas para mim fez uma enorme diferença. Ainda não me sinto bem em receber cotoveladas no meio de uma multidão, ou conhecer novas pessoas. Viver na França foi um desafio com todos aqueles beijos no rosto e com pessoas requerendo menos espaço pessoal do que grande parte dos americanos. Tudo que já me foi dito sobre a Itália me convenceu de que eu teria que lidar com uma sociedade cheia de pessoas que não são nem um pouco tímidas. Aceitei isso como preço a pagar pelo sol, cenário deslumbrante e essa espetacular chance de estudar canto no país onde nasceu a ópera.

Agora quando eu uso essa coisa no meu pescoço – o V de ouro, o símbolo dos Volturi - todo mundo age como se eu não existisse, a menos que eu fale com eles diretamente. Eles então respondem muito baixo e educadamente, e não olham nos meus olhos. Também não me bombardeiam com perguntas constrangedoras. Elas não invadem meu espaço.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso não é tudo com o que eu sonhei.

**~oЖo~**

Como Alice previra, minha agenda mudou completamente dos cursos que eu tinha originalmente escolhido para o semestre. Em vez de oficina de ópera, que deveria ser o foco principal da minha bolsa, fui colocada em uma câmara de coro. Além do curso intensivo de Italiano para Estrangeiros, há um curso extra de dicção, em vez de literatura italiana, e aulas de repertório, em vez de história da música.

"Você não se importa, não é, Isabella?" Aro pergunta durante nosso primeiro encontro das sextas-feiras à noite.

Estamos no _salon _pessoal de Aro, como ele o chama, uma luxuosa sala cheia dos mais lindos instrumentos musicais que já vi. Edward está sentado ao piano, e se isso fosse uma mulher eu sentiria ciúmes do jeito que ele o toca.

"Não realmente." Dou de ombros, e tecnicamente isso não é uma mentira. É um pouco irritante, mas não vale a pena arrumar briga com Aro. "Edward e eu temos lido literatura italiana juntos, de qualquer forma, e eu agora estou realmente gostando de câmara de coro. Eu amo a música em que estamos trabalhando".

"Então me fale – o que você mais gosta?" Ele pergunta atentamente.

"São todas excelentes, mas eu definitivamente tenho uma queda por Duruflé".

"_Ubi Caritas_?" Ele pergunta, aparentemente divertido. "Veja só, essa é a minha piadinha. Penso nela como a canção de Heidi".

Eu sei quem ela é. É a outra vampira que faz outros vampiros parecerem comuns pela comparação – tão adorável quanto Chelsea ou Rosalie, mas parece muito mais amigável. Ela é provavelmente a única vampira que realmente sorri para mim. Eu definitivamente não conto com o sorriso conhecedor de Demetri, assim como o sorriso de Aro também. Ele parece mostrar seus dentes em grande parte das vezes, embora eu não possa dizer que ele não pareça divertido. Heidi tem um sorriso caloroso para uma vampira.

"Piada?" Pergunto, confusa. "Eu não entendo. Porque Heidi é mais gentil que os outros?"

"É claro, bem, eu devo contar a você." Ele ri, claramente se divertindo às minhas custas. "Eu pessoalmente aprovo o repertório para esse grupo em particular. Duruflé é uma das minhas próprias seleções".

"Mas é tão bonita, tão comovente." Minha testa fica franzida, e olho para Edward, que está apertando a ponte do nariz de novo. "Sinto muito, eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo de por que isso deveria ser engraçado".

"Vamos lá, Aro." Edward diz com calma desaprovação. "Você não pode esperar que Bella ache isso divertido".

"Gianna costumava rir dessas coisas." Aro protesta, parecendo Charlie toda vez que Billy não ria de uma das piadas de cassino dele. "Isso me lembra um pouco Heidi: _O amor de Cristo nos reuniu num só rebanho. _Geralmente nos referimos a Heidi como nossa pastora".

"Aro, por favor." A voz de Edward está suave, mas não calma. "Bella não é como Gianna. Certamente você consegue ver isso".

Aro olha para mim especulativamente, com um ligeiro brilho no olhar que faz os cabelos da minha nuca ficarem em pé. Alguma coisa me diz para começar a falar, simplesmente dizer qualquer coisa, então eu salto sobre essa pausa como se fosse um salva-vidas.

"Sim, mas as palavras como um todo, e a música, me lembram Carlisle." Eu digo, pensando na forma como a estrutura da canção parece quase tangível. "E catedrais, talvez. Há algo sobre a estrutura harmônica que é tão convidativa, como se você estivesse dentro e não pudesse ser ferido jamais, e sempre será amado. É tão impressionantemente serena, mas sólida, como ele".

Aro parece por um instante como se eu tivesse dado um tapa nele. Sinto um arrepio frio na base da minha espinha, e pergunto-me se eu deveria deixá-lo contar a piada dele, qualquer que seja ela. Ele estreita os olhos para Edward, que o ignora olhando uma partitura que trouxemos da nossa nova instrutora de voz.

"Que tal ouvirmos algo que você preparou?" Aro diz, todo o bom humor embora. "Uma nova tarefa?"

"Ela me deu apenas uma peça até agora." Aviso. "Não tenho certeza se o senhor vai gostar. É em alemão, e-"

"Árias alemãs." Ele reconhece com um suspiro resignado. "Algumas valem até a pena traduzir para o italiano. Podemos também trabalhar com essa".

Ele inclina a cabeça para olhar impassivelmente para o teto enquanto Edward e eu nos lançamos na ária de Marzelline, _Fidelio_. Tento torná-la interessante, mas simplesmente não há muito espaço para gama emocional. É apenas uma garotinha fantasiando sobre a paixão dela, e ela nem fica angustiada a respeito disso. Com isso eu consigo trabalhar. Ela está simplesmente feliz. Muito, muito feliz. Não faz muito sentido, mas eu tento, porque é Beethoven. Então o problema deve ser meu. Quero dizer, Beethoven.

Claramente, estou fodendo tudo, mas, em minha defesa, não sei como entrar na coluna com essa. É como se a coluna estivesse quase rejeitando a ária. Aro parece concordar com a coluna, infelizmente, e faz lembrar o júri do American Idol durante as audições muito ruins. Depois que termino de cantar, ele me olha por um instante.

"Bem, essa ária não mudou em dois séculos." Ele finalmente diz, parecendo azedo. "Continua um monte fedorento de merda".

"E-eu sinto muito." Gaguejo, e o medo tem gosto do cobre de moeda na minha boca. Se Aro não gosta da forma como canto, o que vai acontecer? "Eu posso tentar de novo? Eu só não sei como fazer isso – será que falta alguma coisa que não estou entendendo?"

"O que há para entender? Não há nada que você possa fazer além de sofrer passando por isso, ou trocar seus professores de voz." Ele dá de ombros, e minha ansiedade diminui enquanto ele continua. "Você simplesmente não pode fazer nada com isso. Eles precisam tirar isso da ópera, pura e simplesmente. Acontece que eu sei que ele escreveu essa ária simplesmente para me irritar".

"Para irritá-lo?" Eu pergunto, e dou uma olhada em Edward, que cruza os braços em frente ao peito, como para indicar que estamos ouvindo há algum tempo.

"Sim, para me irritar!" Ele diz, apontando para o próprio peito com irritação. "Eu! Sem minha ajuda ele não teria nem ao menos uma carreira. Então ele achou que tinha um negócio cru. Bem, você tentar pegar sua porção de carne de alguém que o torturasse tão profundamente – isso não pode ser assim! Nem fui eu quem o deixou surdo, mas ele tinha tanta certeza disso que escreveu essa ária apenas para eu querer ficar surdo também".

Olho para Edward, e ele balança a cabeça sutilmente, como se dissesse, _apenas deixe-o falar, deixe. _

"Digo, na verdade, apenas escute isso: a tessitura descansa neste lugar constrangedor, e é apenas reservado a jovens garotas que certamente nunca saberão como lidar com isso. E pelo quê? Pela grande ideia de amor, honra e heroísmo, como Leonora canta? Não, é só uma idiota insípida, que passa roupa e suspira por um garoto bonito que nem é garoto mesmo, mas sim uma mulher adulta travestida? O que é isso?"

Aro anda de um lado a outro agora, os olhos fixos em alguma lembrança vívida, o rosto contorcido em desgosto.

"E quantos minutos de feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz cantar como um papagaio demente, de novo, de novo e de novo? Alguém que já leu algo sobre a personalidade de Beethoven sabe que esta ária é completamente sarcástica! São quatro minutos de mais nada além da palavra alemã 'feliz' por um homem que não sabe o que é felicidade como se estivesse deitado nu na casa dele à noite. Ele nunca fez uma mulher feliz na vida miserável dele. E são quatro aberturas diferentes. Quatro. Por quê?"

"Não faço a menor ideia." Confesso.

"Ridículo. Vamos mudar seu professor de voz".

Bem. Acho que é isso então.

**~oЖo~**

Todos os dias depois das aulas eu ando por Volterra na volta para casa, na maioria das vezes olhando as lojas e memorizando as ruas. É uma desculpa para a luz do sol, e eu mergulho nisso avidamente. Já que dificilmente alguém no curso, ou em qualquer outro lugar, falará comigo por causa do meu intimidante penduricalho de gângster, não estou conseguindo praticar o italiano. Embora eu deteste fazer compras em geral, parar em diversas lojas para comprar pão e outros produtos que preciso parece ser um meio de obter pequenas trocas comuns. Sinto-me culpada pelas expressões de cautela deles, então tento ser super gentil na esperança de que eles eventualmente relaxem. Não é como se eu fosse machucar alguém.

As ruas estreitas de Volterra – se podem mesmo ser chamadas de ruas – ficaram mais fáceis de lidar, por isso uso sapatos de verdade novamente. Não saltos de dez centímetros como grande parte das italianas da minha idade usa, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Paro em uma das lojas de artesanato original de Volterra quando vejo uma pequena estatueta de um cacto de alabastro na janela. Isso lembra aquele cacto pontiagudo que Renée e eu tivemos por anos em Phoenix. Ela disse que o amava porque ele se recusava a morrer, e eu sei que ela sente falta dele porque ainda toca no assunto. Consigo imaginar a cara dela quando abrir o pacote, então eu vou comprá-lo, com a intenção de mandar alguns dos biscoitos favoritos de Phil ao mesmo tempo – se eu conseguir encontrar biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim, é claro. Estou andando de volta para casa e perguntando-me onde posso encontrar isso quando meu salto prende em alguma coisa e eu quase caio em cima do presente de Renée.

É claro que um vampiro me segura. Mas não o vampiro que geralmente faz isso.

Meu estômago revira quando eu percebo que é possivelmente a última criatura que quero que me toque.

"Obrigada, Demetri." Digo firmemente, tentando ignorar a náusea enquanto me livro do seu abraço muito familiar. "Não que eu esteja reclamando por me ajudar, mas, uh, você estava me seguindo?"

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado e me olha intensamente, como se tentasse me hipnotizar. Eu não sei qual efeito ele tem, mas não vou ceder, então ajeito minhas sacolas e continuo andando. Ele começa a andar ao meu lado, falando como se fôssemos amigos dando uma volta.

"Acontece que eu estava andando pela Via Gramsci." Ele diz em uma voz que reprova totalmente no teste verbal de detector de mentiras de Charlie Swan, "E vi você comprando isso e, ah, acidentes esperando acontecer? Pensei que seria no melhor dos nossos interesses," ele balança o meu pingente de V antes que eu possa me afastar dele, "pegar você quando o inevitável acontecesse. E assim foi".

"Bem, estou ótima agora, você pode ir já".

"Você tem um caminho a percorrer antes de chegar em casa, Bella".

_Só Edward tem a permissão de me chamar assim, _eu penso, mas não quero que ele saiba que isso me irrita. Talvez eu possa fingir que ele não está aqui.

"Alguém com a sua pele comprando um alabastro?" Ele pergunta, como se eu quisesse ter uma conversa com ele. "Não é um pouco redundante?"

"Ótimo, um vampiro fazendo piada de mim por ser pálida demais." Murmuro, verificando antes se nenhum humano está por perto para me ouvir usar a palavra proibida.

"Não é uma crítica, _Bella._" Ele diz sedosamente, enfatizando a forma familiar do meu nome, como se me conhecesse melhor que ninguém. "Eu acho sua pele muito bonita, na verdade. O seu rubor é primoroso".

"Você tentou me matar, Demetri. Eu tenho uma péssima memória humana, mas não esqueci isso." Não me importo em esconder minha repulsa, o que parece surpreendê-lo.

_Sério, Demetri? _Ele deve estar acostumado a sair com mulheres suicidas. Ou talvez ele as torne desse jeito depois de um tempo.

"Eu não ia realmente matar você." Ele protesta, transbordando com a falsa indignação de um verdadeiro cafajeste. "Eu só queria um beijo. Eu sempre gostei de você, Bella".

Eu nem me dignifico a dar uma resposta, mas acelero um pouco meu passo. Quero mostrar irritação, não medo. Espero que não pareça como se eu tivesse medo.

Nesta hora do dia, grande parte das ruas estreitas está completamente em sombras advindas das construções, então não é incomum ver vampiros andando livremente entre os humanos aqui. As pessoas parecem olhar para eles com olhares encobertos assim que notam os Vs dourados brilhando no peito deles, os rostos elegantes e sua graça felina.

Vejo Heidi descansando lindamente à porta de um bar, falando com alguns turistas tatuados no que parece ser um dialeto eslavo. Ela parece uma modelo da Victoria's Secret, com uma bota cano alto e uma microssaia, enrolando o cabelo num dedo frio e flertando. Ela sorri largamente para mim, e eu sorrio de volta, mas é mais por reflexo desta vez. Ela e Demetri trocam acenos presunçosos, e eu me pergunto por que ela falar com esses caras me aborrece.

Ela parece ser amigável demais – Não. Ela não faria _aquilo _em público, não é?

"Oh, sim, eu gosto de tudo sobre você, _Bella." _Ele diz, e antes que eu possa perceber, estende a mão para tirar um pouco de poeira ou algo do tipo do meu ombro.

Afasto-me dele, mas ele apenas sorri como se eu estivesse bancando a tímida, combinando os meus passos para marcharmos juntos. Ele está brincando? Eu o pego observando meu peito, então posiciono minhas sacolas ali para obstruir a vista dele.

"Oh, Deus, você está tentando _flertar_ comigo?" Pergunto horrorizada.

De novo, ele parece confuso. Felizmente, estamos perto de uma intersecção de ruas numa poderosa luz do sol, então ele para antes que a luz pegue nele.

Fico feliz que ele não usasse uma capa com capuz hoje. Elas provavelmente não estão na moda agora, e Demetri é a essência do estilo. Como se ilustrasse meu pensamento, ele me dá um olhar que imediatamente identifico como o _Blue Steel__*****_.

_*__Blue Steel__: um dos tipos de olhares usados pelo personagem Derek Zoolander, no filme Zoolander, em que ele é __um modelo decadente, que já foi o principal modelo do mundo pelos seus olhares Le Tigre, Blue Steel e pelo inovador Magnum._

"Por que não está funcionando?" Ele grita enquanto caminho depressa no sol, deixando-o para trás.

Acho que vou vomitar.

**~oЖo~**

Na hora que subo as escadas para o nosso apartamento, já acalmei-me consideravelmente, tendo me desgastado um pouco. Ouvir o anseio sombrio-doce de Edward tocando Brahms pela porta me faz esquecer tudo, exceto colocar a chave na fechadura e passar para o outro lado.

As notas gentis flutuam por mim como muitos beijos doces e toques. Coloco minhas sacolas na bancada da cozinha e vou até ele, esfregando minhas mãos pelos seus sólidos ombros.

"Está tentando fazer uma massagem num vampiro?" Ele pergunta, rindo.

"Isso não é patético?" Pergunto, para o seu grande divertimento. "Poderia ficar melhor se você não estivesse usando roupas. Que tal?"

Corri minhas mãos pela pele exposta do seu pescoço, deixo meus dedos tecerem o através do seu cabelo, arranho minhas unhas ao longo do seu couro cabeludo. Ele começa a ronronar, ou cantarolar, ou uma combinação dos dois, e eu me inclino para beijar o pescoço dele. Tenho certeza de que ele erra algumas notas.

"Bom saber que eu ainda consigo distraí-lo." Eu rio, mas ele para de tocar e fica rígido. "Edward, o que é? Algo errado?"

Ele se vira para me encarar, seu rosto tenso de raiva. Ele pega minhas mãos e as cheira, relaxando aos poucos.

"Há algo que você queira me contar, Bella?" Ele pergunta, perigosamente calmo. "Esbarrou em alguém hoje?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Não tenho ideia de como o humor dele mudou tão subitamente. "Esbarrou?"

Então cai a ficha. _Vampiros e seus estúpidos narizes. _Fecho meus olhos e estremeço, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse tirar as imagens da minha mente.

"Oh, provavelmente você sente cheiro de vampiro em mim." Eu digo com grande irritação. "Eu preferiria nem pensar sobre isso, se você não se importa. Eu já tinha quase esquecido disso. Eu quero esquecer".

Tento me levantar, pegar minhas sacolas, mas ele se vira no banco do piano e me puxa para o colo dele com um abraço firme.

"Eu definitivamente me importo." Ele sussurra no meu ouvido, e se não estivéssemos falando de Demetri, eu acharia sexy. "Dada a origem do cheiro. Por que ele estava tocando você?"

"Eu não queria." Sussurro, quase inaudível. Eu sei que ele consegue me ouvir.

"O quê? Bella, o que ele fez?" Ele incita, a voz cheia de raiva. "Conte-me. Eu cuidarei disso se ele estiver intimidando você. Eu sabia que você não deveria andar por aí sem mim".

"Pare, Edward. Não foi nada disso." Eu digo, virando meu rosto. Ele olha profundamente nos meus olhos, procurando pistas. "Okay, vou contar, mas você precisa me prometer que não vai deixar isso arruinar nossa noite".

"Conte-me, Bella, por favor." Ele insiste. "Você está me enlouquecendo".

Quando se trata de Demetri, o caminho até a loucura é tão curto para Edward que é praticamente um passo de distância.

"Okay, mas ajudaria se eu mostrasse algo a você." Aponto para as sacolas, e ele me solta.

"Bem, eu estava andando com a minha escultura de alabastro em forma de cacto." Eu começo, tirando o dito objeto da sacola de compras que embalaram em algum tecido fino. Os olhos dele arregalam quando ele vê todos os longos e estreitos espinhos apontando em todas as direções. "E estou de saltos hoje, então-"

"Jesus." Ele murmura. "O que no mundo a fez pensar que isso era uma boa ideia?"

"Hey!" Eu protesto, embora, no fundo, aquilo fosse uma ideia espetacularmente estúpida. "Sim, talvez dado o meu histórico, eu devesse ter mando para Renée diretamente da loja, mas eu queria mandar a Phil alguns biscoitos também. Você quer ouvir a história ou não?"

"Acho que posso adivinhar a partir daqui." Ele diz, olhando para o teto. "Vamos ver, você comprou essa escultura em forma de faca e decidiu ir cambaleando nos seus saltos nas ruas irregularmente pavimentadas, e você quase caiu em cima disso até _ele _salvá-la no último segundo. Isso resume tudo?"

"Okay, okay, então não foi um brilhante movimento." Eu digo, sentindo-me um pouco magoada e defensiva. "Você precisa fazer isso parecer como se eu tivesse feito isso para chamar a atenção dele. Você sabe como eu me sinto com relação a ele".

Algo no meu tom o alcança através da sua raiva, e seu rosto suaviza em arrependimento. Ele põe os braços ao meu redor e eu me apoio nele, fazendo meu melhor beicinho.

"Sinto muito." Ele sussurra, beijando minha bochecha. "Eu sei que ele a assusta. É por isso ele me deixa com tanta raiva. Então, ele flertou com você?"

"Por que você acha isso?" Pergunto.

"É a única forma que ele se comunica com mulheres." Ele atesta categoricamente, a raiva penetrando no seu tom de voz. "Elas costumam adorar isso".

Só Edward fica com ciúmes de mim por causa de um homem que me faz querer vomitar. Ainda assim, um Edward ciumento pode algumas vezes ser um Edward amoroso. Volto para o colo dele e o deixo me segurar até eu me sentir segura e pronta para continuar.

"Mais como se ele estivesse flertando _para _mim." Eu murmuro, descansando minha cabeça no ombro dele para poder ver ainda o seu rosto. "Foi assustador e estranho".

"O que aconteceu depois?" As narinas dele inflam, ou de raiva, ou ele ainda estava sentindo o meu cheiro disfarçadamente.

Muito ciumento.

"Oh, Deus, quase nada." Eu digo fazendo uma careta. "Exceto que ele tentou conversar comigo como se não tivesse tentado me matar, batendo um papo e caminhando ao meu lado. Então eu vi Heidi conversando com alguns turistas... ela... eu não pensei nisso, Edward. Eu não quero pensar a respeito disso".

Balanço minha cabeça de novo, e relembro o conselho de Eleazar: _Algumas vezes você tem o controle das situações. Algumas vezes você tem influência. Outras vezes nenhum dos dois. Imagine que poder você tem no momento, e tente deixar para lá. Se não conseguir, então saia. Se não conseguir sair, então encontre uma forma de lidar com isso até poder sair._

Isso ajuda, e eu respiro fundo para me acalmar.

"Eu sei, Bella, eu sei." Ele diz, beijando meu rosto. "O que aconteceu depois? Como você conseguiu se livrar dele?"

"Entrei em uma rua ensolarada. Ele não estava bem vestido para isso".

"Boa menina." Ele diz, abraçando-me mais. Ele funga de novo, discretamente desta vez, e torce o nariz. "Mas ainda não gosto do cheiro dele em você".

"Bem, isso é fácil de resolver." Eu digo, desabotoando a minha blusa. A ideia de tomar banho parece mesmo boa para mim. Eu só quero lavar essa tarde assustadora inteira de mim. "Lava meu cabelo para mim?"

Este, é claro, é um dos nossos códigos.

"É?" Ele pergunta, parecendo um pouco surpreso. Ele ajuda a tirar a camisa pelos meus braços e beija docemente o meu pescoço. "Depois de passar por tudo isso? Tem certeza?"

Não é que eu queira, mas sim porque preciso. Eu simplesmente preciso _dele. _É como quando está muito escuro e você só precisa acender a luz. Mas não como se Edward fosse a luz, exatamente. Eu não o uso para lidar com os meus problemas. Somos nós juntos, nossa conexão. Quero me perder nisso. Quero que vivamos nossa bolha sempre que pudermos, e não deixar Aro, Demetri, nem ninguém interferir.

"Por favor, Edward." Eu suspiro, virando-me para poder envolver meus braços pelo seu pescoço de novo e correndo meus dedos no cabelo dele. "Eu não quero ninguém influenciando quando estivermos fazendo amor, exceto você-" Eu paro para dar um suave beijo de boca aberta, lambendo o seu lábio inferior lentamente para que ele não consiga perder o ponto. "E eu. Digo, Alice não disse que não podíamos fazer isso quantas vezes quiséssemos".

"Isso é verdade." Ele diz, olhos arregalando. "Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia fazermos isso _sempre _que quisermos, no entanto".

Aparentemente ele concorda com isso agora, no entanto. Ele beija meu pescoço, exatamente abaixo da minha orelha e para baixo, guiando-nos até o banheiro.

"Por que não?" Pergunto, desabotoando a camisa dele tão rápido quanto meus dedos permitem. Estou nua em questão de segundos. "Não é justo com a sua rapidez de vampiro. Pode me ajudar, Edward, por favor?"

Ouço a fivela do cinto dele bater no chão no mesmo instante que o chuveiro liga, e ele nos gira para me prender contra a parede enquanto esperamos a água aquecer. É rápido ao estilo vampírico, e ele parece exatamente como o que ele é por um instante. Não humano. Ultimamente ele esconde isso menos e menos quando estamos juntos e sozinhos. Mesmo sabendo que ele não mata pessoas, a amostra do poder é intensa.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurra, olhando para mim com as pálpebras pesadas, saturadas de amor e desejo.

Eu pisco, e ele é Edward de novo. O pensamento me atinge: estou bloqueando essa informação da minha mente, ou é a minha definição intuitiva de _vampiro_ que mudou desde o novo encontro com os Volturi? Desde conhecer Edward, por sinal? Ele nunca me machucaria, e eu sei disso com a mesma convicção que sei meu nome. Eu o amo ainda mais por não estar com eles. Todo esse poder, usado apenas para o bem. Não é o mesmo que alguém incapaz de crueldade refrear-se de machucar os outros. É definitivamente melhor, mais significativo.

"Eu amo você." Eu digo fervorosamente, e ele sorri antes de enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço, o toque dos seus lábios trazendo apenas prazer.

Seguro a cabeça dele, ofegando quando ele começa a beijar mais abaixo, abaixo, e mais ainda até ele alcançar o bico rosado e enrijecido. Uma das suas mãos gentilmente cobre o seio que não está recebendo atenção da sua gloriosa língua, e o outro braço estica até o chuveiro.

"Acho que essa é a temperatura da água que você prefere." Ele diz, erguendo-me até a banheira.

Concordo com a cabeça vigorosamente enquanto ele me carrega, e enrolo minhas pernas pela cintura dele para ajudar. Tenho certeza que isso não seria possível num chuveiro a menos que um de nós fosse um vampiro, ou no mínimo um acrobata, então eu tento ajudar tanto quanto possível. Inclino meu torso e ele enterra a cabeça molhada entre meus seios, concentrando-se.

Adoro quando ele se concentra, particularmente quando está nu.

"Oh-" Eu grito quando ele entra em mim com um ruído sexy, algo entre um rosnado e um grunhido. Eu sinto alívio, "Sim, _isso._ Eu preciso de você".

Inclino-me para trás e monto nele ondulando meus quadris, confiante que ele segurará minha cintura, confiante nos meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, sua constante atenção à minha segurança. Minha cabeça pende para trás em êxtase, e eu solto um gemido muito forte, realmente feliz por nossa vizinha falar que ela perdeu a bateria do aparelho auditivo e não vai conseguir um novo até o final de semana.

"Deus, sim... solte, Bella." A voz dele como veludo áspero. Veludo áspero e _vaporizado. _Abro meus olhos para vê-lo me observando com uma expressão faminta, riachos claros fazendo o fulgor da sua pele brilhar artificialmente sob a luz.

Eu quase gozo, mas a tensão apenas cresce, então eu invisto nele com mais força. Ele grita, quase como se estivesse sentindo dor, mas pelo olhar em seus olhos ele está se segurando e esperando que eu o alcance. Geralmente é o bastante apenas tê-lo dentro de mim, e estou latejando tanto, por dentro e por fora, que não entendo por que não aconteceu ainda.

A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim, encontrando minhas investidas é quase demais, mas não o suficiente, e eu grito de frustração. Sinto as mãos dele movendo enquanto ele nos reajusta, e seus longos dedos moverem entre nós para me acariciar onde estamos unidos, deixando-me exatamente no limite.

"Sim, Edward!" Eu grito de novo e de novo quando acontece, e os olhos dele enlouquecem completamente quando eu me atiro contra ele.

É como se fosse um terremoto com dois epicentros, e meus quadris continuam a investir conta ele por mais algum tempo depois de eu ter deixado de ter o controle sobre o assunto. Como se de cem milhas de distância eu mal conseguisse registrar seus profanos gemidos e grunhidos sensuais quando ele goza. Tenho certeza que ele diz meu nome, e eu sorrio quando percebo que ele está dizendo que me ama de novo e de novo enquanto fico tremendo nos braços dele.

"Eu amo você também." Sussurro de volta sentindo os deliciosos tremores. "É errado da minha parte querer roubar as baterias do aparelho auditivo da Signora Alberti quando elas chegarem?"

Ele ri, seu belo rosto transformado em pura luz enquanto ele tira a água do seu cabelo. Eu adoro quando ele fica brincalhão no chuveiro depois de brincar no chuveiro.

"Acho que podemos ter meios de tirá-la de casa." Ele pega meu shampoo e começa a formar espuma no meu couro cabeludo, seu sorriso ficando maligno quando inclino meu rosto para olhá-lo com uma interrogação. "Ingressos para concertos, uma viagem para visitar a filha em Roma, por exemplo".

"Poderíamos dar a ela um iPod carregado e alguns fones de ouvido com anti-ruído?" Eu sorrio, e ele me beija docemente, seus lábios descendo aos meus. "Hey, antes você disse que não deveríamos fazer isso sempre que quiséssemos. Por que não?"

Ele ri, e abandona meu cabelo para cobrir meus seios por trás.

"Não pararíamos nunca." Ele diz, pressionando a evidência disso nas minhas costas. "Temos aulas e bizarrice de vampiros – você precisa dormir algumas vezes".

"Acredito que sim." Suspiro, esticando a minha mão para trás para acariciá-lo. Ele começa a beijar meu pescoço num doce ponto. "Mas eu voto por mais em geral. É fantástico desestressar assim, e ficamos numa panela de pressão toda vez que saímos pela porta da frente".

"Eu entendo isso." Ele diz quando eu viro e começo a beijar uma trilha em direção à sua barriga. "Use-me para aliviar a tensão, e, uh, oh, porra, por que eu estou discutindo de novo? Você tem razão a respeito disso".

**~oЖo~**

"Edward, ela está fugindo do ritmo de novo." Aro grita exasperadamente uma noite de sexta-feira da outra semana, jogando as mãos para o alto. "Você pode fazer algo a respeito? Darei a você alguns segundos".

Ele vai embora andando como se flutuasse, e ainda consigo ouvir o eco das últimas notas de piano quando Edward enrola os braços em mim.

"Desculpe." Eu fungo, minhas lágrimas quentes finalmente descendo livremente pelo meu rosto. "Eu não estou triste, apenas frustrada. Eu odeio quando isso me faz chorar".

"Eu sei." Ele beija minhas lágrimas como sempre faz quando fico emotiva. "Não se preocupe".

"As minhas lágrimas têm o gosto do meu sangue?" Pergunto numa risada trêmula.

"Não brinque sobre isso." Ele diz, ficando um pouco rígido. "Eu assusto você quando faço isso?"

"O quê? Não, claro que não. Eu adoro. É como se você tentasse tirar minha tristeza para eu não senti-la mais".

"Algumas vezes acho que você lê minha mente." Ele brinca, levemente trilhando as feições do meu rosto com o nariz. "Você pode cantar de novo?"

"Nós estamos nessa há duas horas." Eu digo, entrando em conflito. "Não conheço meu novo instrutor, mas o Dr. George advertiu a respeito de cantar durante muito tempo sem ter no mínimo uma pausa. Na minha idade, pelo menos".

"Esse é um ponto excelente." Aro diz em um tom polido da porta, e me pergunto onde ele tinha ido, se foi a algum lugar. "Algumas vezes esqueço as limitações humanas, e eu continuo pensando em você como praticamente já sendo uma de nós. Acredito que vocês dois gostem de livros, certo? Venham comigo, quero mostrar uma coisa".

Grata pela chance de descanso, seguimos Aro pelo palácio, ao fundo de um corredor desconhecido. Paramos diante de portas de bronze altamente polido.

"Ghiberti***** fez isso?" Edward pergunta, olhando mais de perto.

_*** **__Lorenzo Ghiberti__ (Florença, 1378 –01/12/1455): foi um escultor italiano renascentista. Escultor e fundidor em metal italiano, nascido em Pelago, que conseguiu impor, sobre as influências góticas, os novos postulados estéticos inspirados no mundo clássico, que caracterizariam a arte renascentista do período "__Quattrocento" __(1449-1499) e cuja principal obra foi lavrar as monumentais portas de bronze do batistério de Florença._

Aro inclina a cabeça minuciosamente, através da postura que indica o prazer do colecionador.

"Não posso ficar com os créditos por isso, mas é excelente." Aro confirma. "Caius encomendou ao artista como presente para Marcus. Ele amava tanto Ghiberti que deu a ele técnicas e segredos artísticos que morreram com a própria Roma. Essas portas foram feitas antes das de Florença".

Há cenas esculpidas dentro dos painéis que formam a porta, exatamente como os _Portões do Paraíso _nas portas do Duomo em Florença, exceto que essas aqui não são cenas religiosas. Em lugar disso, há cenas da mitologia clássica: a linda Io se transformando numa vaca, Europa guiando nas costas de Zeus na forma de touro, Daphne se transformando na árvore de louro quando Apolo a persegue; Perséfone sendo enganada quando come as sementes de romã durante o sequestro dela ao mundo subterrâneo; um nu e enraivecido Artemis transformando Actaeon num alce, e assim por diante. Noto o padrão e prendo a respiração. É tão perfeito para vampiros, mas alguém que olhar pode notar apenas o clássico tema da transformação.

"_Metamorfoses_ de Ovídio. É tão lindo." Eu digo maravilhada, não ousando tocar as portas apesar de querer. "Incrível".

"Fico muito feliz que você goste." Aro diz, claramente satisfeito. "Entretanto, não é isso que quero mostrar a vocês".

Damos um passo para trás e ele abre as pesadas portas como se fossem feitas de papel. O que há dentro é, bem, esmagador. Eu nunca vi algo tão bonito em minha vida. É como um cruzamento de Vaticano com a Biblioteca do Congresso. Tetos abobados, uma cúpula no centro com luz natural fluindo por claraboias e janelas altas alcançando a superfície da cidade. Certamente eu nunca vi isto do lado de fora – como isso deve se parecer? Um bloco de apartamentos? Uma igreja? Tudo que vejo ao redor é madeira brilhando, escadas em espiral, fileiras de mesas com lâmpadas em verde e dourado, mas, mais do que isso, tudo que meus olhos veem são livros, mais do que já vi na vida. Milhares de livros com espirais de couro, de tecido, livros enormes, alguns tão grandes como 1m20cm de altura e 90cm de diâmetro, encadernados em madeira com entalhes intricados e joias incrustadas. Há uma parede inteira com pequenos compartimentos seccionada em triângulos por uma madeira branca em forma de X, cheia de antigos pergaminhos.

E o cheiro, oh, Deus. É o cheiro que um amante de livros de verdade aspira. O ar pesa cheio de tinta, papel, poeira e ideias. Eu poderia morar aqui. Nós poderíamos morar aqui, se tivesse um piano e um banheiro.

"Gah." Eu digo brilhantemente, sentindo-me atordoada. Eu mal consigo falar mais alguma coisa.

"É." Edward concorda, pegando a minha mão. "Aro, isso é – digo, Carlisle me contou, mas eu nunca..." Ele para de falar, tão admirado quanto eu.

"Este era o lugar favorito de Carlisle quando ele morava aqui." Aro diz melancolicamente. "E poderia ser novamente, caso ele escolhesse retornar. Tivemos muitas conversas vivazes aqui, e muitos maravilhosos jogos de xadrez. Algumas das minhas lembranças favoritas sobre ele estão neste lugar. Seria gratificante para nós se vocês dois fizessem uso disto quando quisessem".

Ele caminha à nossa frente, apontando vários aspectos da forma como tudo é cronologicamente organizado por extensão e categorizado por peso. É brilhante, na verdade, e fico atordoada de novo quando percebo quantos livros deve haver lá em cima sobre nós, quantos livros mais.

"Este andar inferior é a coleção de livros raros, e a mais antiga seção desta biblioteca. Com o passar do tempo nós adicionamos as construções acima daqui e os transformamos." Ele para e me lança um olhar significativo. "Poucos humanos foram autorizados a entrar nos andares superiores, menos neste aqui. Não mais que dezoito humanos na história tiveram esse privilégio. É uma honra que Marcus concede aos escritores favoritos dele, e agora você, Isabella. Mas eu não conto você como humana por muito tempo, não é mesmo?"

"Obrigada." Eu digo, sentindo pura gratidão quando dobramos um corredor, aproximando-nos de Marcus.

Ele está sentado em uma estranha bancada em forma de um alongado S, com espaço para duas pessoas sentarem lado a lado, ou em frente um ao outro dependendo da suas posições. Seu rosto está mais relaxado do que já vi, totalmente absorto no que está lendo. É um pergaminho, cujas pontas parecem muito frágeis. Tenho medo que virem farelos enquanto observamos. Nós nos aproximamos, e dou uma espiada para ver o outro lado cheio com outros pergaminhos, pequenos livros de capa de couro com espiral dourado e encadernação de couro brilhantemente tingido, e muitas pilhas de elegantes envelopes, de qualidade similar ao que Aro usa, apesar da caligrafia não parecer familiar. É feminina, e até mais bonita que a de Edward.

"Marcus." Aro dispara impacientemente, parecendo irritado até o instante que o outro vampiro deixa de ler o pergaminho e ergue a cabeça. É quase como se trocassem expressões porque Marcus parece agora com raiva e impaciente, claramente insatisfeito com a interrupção, enquanto Aro parece visivelmente mais calmo. "Dei a Edward e Bella as boas notícias, então espere vê-los aqui mais vezes".

Marcus volta sua atenção para nós, como se causasse enorme dor nele fazer isso. Assim que nos vê, no entanto, ele sorri, e parece ser sincero, mas triste também. É a maior emoção que já o vi apresentar desde Seattle. Geralmente, ou ele está perdido na leitura de um livro, ou parece meio apático. Eu não sei se é a exaustão ou os hormônios, mas ver essa expressão me faz querer chorar de novo.

"Vocês são bem-vindos." Ele diz, sua voz flutuando efemeramente até nós, fina e sombria como um anel de fumaça de cigarro.

**~oЖo~**

"Eu me pergunto o que ele estava lendo." Eu digo suavemente, mais tarde naquela noite na cama. "Você sabe?"

Não conversamos muito desde que saímos da biblioteca por um dos andares superiores. Aquilo tinha sido sugestão de Aro, quando ele nos deu os códigos de segurança e nos entregou as esquisitas e enormes chaves de bronze do um dos pontos de entrada para a biblioteca de aparência comum.

O silêncio da biblioteca parece ter nos guiado até em casa.

"Sim, eu sei." Edward diz, e sua voz soa muito estrangulada de emoção. "Eu não consigo imaginar. Eu não consigo - eu não sei como ele agüenta isso. Se alguma coisa acontecesse algum dia com você, Bella..."

Ele subitamente para, e enterra o rosto no meu cabelo, enrolando os braços com força em mim.

"O quê, Edward?" Pergunto, acariciando a pele nua das suas costas. "O que é?"

"Ele estava lendo as cartas de amor dela." Ele diz, seu rosto contorcido em compaixão e angústia. "Ela o amava".

"Quem?"

"A esposa dele, irmã de Aro".

"Tudo aquilo, naquela cadeira, era dela?" Eu pergunto, e ele me segura de alguma forma com ainda mais força. Tomo isso como um sim. "O que aconteceu com ela? Onde ela está?"

"Ela se foi." Ele diz suavemente. "Ela foi assassinada".

"Mas se ela era uma vampira, e tão importante." Eu digo, pensando nos séculos de pensamentos empilhados na cadeira próxima a Marcus, aparentemente tudo que restou dela. "Como ela foi morta?"

"Ele não sabe, mas quer descobrir".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Agora já dá pra saber um pouco do que está acontecendo na vida deles na Itália... e quem será que matou a esposa de Marcus? _

_Pessoal, só postarei o próximo capítulo quando tiver no mínimo 10 reviews! Não vou repetir isso de novo! Cansei de ficar dando "bronca" nas leitoras que nunca comentam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanha __**The Screamers**__, só postarei amanhã pq não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda..._


	33. Todas as Almas

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Duo Curbelo cantando _Spanish Dance nº1 _de Manuel de Falla: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=uI6NpeMR5a0

* Ramon Vargas canta _Amarili_, de Caccini: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=VD6Yfa9Gp84

* Claudio Monteverdi - _Ecco mormorar l'onde: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_EMZ8A5nz60

* Claudio Monteverdi - _Ohime ch`io cado: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=O933ztu1eDM

* * *

**Capítulo 27 –****Todas as Almas**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~oЖo~**

_"Estou preocupada com você, menina." Ela diz, suave, quente e picante. "Eu n__ão disse a você para prestar atenção no Dia das Bruxas?"_

_"O que você quer dizer, Vovó?"_

_Ela me dá 'o olhar'._

_"Use a cabeça, Bella. Sobre o que você acha que eu estou preocupada?" Ela pega a fita métrica do seu bolso e começa a medir-me. "E agora você cresceu mais do que essa fantasia que eu fiz para você"._

_Eu olho para baixo e descubro que estou vestindo a fantasia da Chapeuzinho Vermelho que ela fez para mim quando eu tinha oito anos. A saia é escandalosamente curta agora, e a capa vermelho-sangue mal cobre os meus ombros._

_"Isso foi há 12 anos!" Eu protesto. "Claro que eu cresci mais do que isso"._

_"E quanto aos meus olhos, você acha que já os superou também?" Ela pergunta, e quando ela pisca, seus olhos mudam do castanho quente para o negro vampiro._

_"Sinto muito, Vovó, eu os manteria se eu pudesse"._

_"Você não vai dormir." Ela acrescenta, seus olhos mudando de volta ao normal. "Você não vai me ver por um longo tempo, não até que o sol reduza às cinzas. Suas lembranças de mim vão desaparecer, e você não vai sonhar mais comigo. Como eu serei capaz de ajudá-la então?"_

_N__ão sei o que dizer. Eu não tenho pensado nisso. Eu me sinto horrível._

_"Eu não quero que você seja solitária"._

_"Solitária? Querida, está_ abarrotado _por aqui." Ela zomba. "Estou mais preocupada com você e a companhia que você tem. Eu não disse a você que o bonito não significa bom?"_

_"Eu sei, mas às vezes é fácil esquecer." Eu não acho que ela esteja falando de Edward. Espero que não._

_"E eu fiz uma nova amiga, viu? Ela tem me dito tudo sobre este lugar ruim onde você está"._

_Eu viro minha cabeça e é verdade, há uma jovem mulher com cabelos escuros encaracolados e tristes olhos castanhos sentada perto dela. Vê-la aqui me apavora, mas eu não sei por quê. Eu não sei quem ela é, ou o que é _isso_ aqui, por sinal._

_"Quem é você?" Eu pergunto, mesmo que pareça que eu deveria saber isso._

_Ela treme, então dou a ela o meu capuz vermelho, e ela sorri para mim._

_"Você é gentil e corajosa. Você não é como eles." Ela diz com uma voz tão quente quanto o sol italiano. "Não tenha medo. Encontre-me"._

_Vovó Swan pega meus ombros e me aperta, e a mulher começa a desvanecer-se na estática._

_"Você está sonhando, menina. Acorde." A voz dela é frenética, e mais profunda do que o habitual. Seu rosto começa a torcer, mudando até que eu já não a reconheço. Ela também começa a transformar-se em estática._

_"Eu não entendo, Vovó." Eu grito quando ela desaparece._

"Acorde." A voz soa tão alta que não posso dizer de onde está vindo.

Sento-me na cama, sozinha, e ouço a porta da frente bater, seguida pelo som metálico de uma tranca deslizando.

"Edward?" Eu o chamo, trêmula.

Rápido como uma brisa, ele aparece em cima de mim, pequenas gotas de chuva continuam agarradas ao seu cabelo e roupas.

"O que foi, Bella?" Ele pergunta, gentilmente verificando-me. "Sonho ruim?"

"Meus olhos mudarão de cor quando você me transformar?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de tirar completamente o sonho da minha cabeça, ou o pânico da minha voz.

Ele congela por um momento, depois senta-se pesadamente ao meu lado.

"Sim." Seu tom soa sombrio.

Ele não fala muito, mas isso parece realmente importante para mim por algum motivo.

"De que cor eram seus olhos?" Eu persisto, tentando fazer as suas características no escuro. "Você se lembra?"

"Verdes, como os da minha mãe." Ele diz lentamente depois de um momento, usando sua manga para limpar a testa. "Mas eu realmente não me lembro, isso é exatamente o que Carlisle me diz. Você pode me dizer se está nervosa e mudando de ideia, Bella Você está preocupada com a transformação?"

"Não, eu acho que não. Não realmente. Eu só meio que quero saber o que vai acontecer, sabe?" Eu deito de volta, tentando imaginá-lo com olhos verdes. "Era só - eu estava sonhando com a minha avó, e eu não quero esquecê-la. Eu tenho os olhos dela. Não quero deixar você triste".

"Eu amo seus olhos." Ele sussurra, e eu ouço um farfalhar de tecido quando ele desliza no meu lado. "As janelas da sua alma, lembra? Eu preferiria não perdê-los, ou qualquer outra coisa sua".

"Eu disse a você. Se eu tenho uma alma, então você também tem." Eu prometo pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez. "Não há nenhuma parte de mim que não toca o mesmo em você".

Estendi a mão para ele, angulando a minha boca à sua para um beijo. Ele recua um pouco, beijando-me no nariz, em vez disso.

"Eu acabei de caçar." Ele pede desculpas. "Deixe eu me limpar, ok?"

Ele nunca gosta de me beijar logo após a caça, e isso sempre me incomoda. Mesmo que ele explique isso para mim, sempre me sinto um pouco rejeitada.

Quero perguntar-lhe se o que ele disse antes é verdade, que ele não pode me beijar após a caça porque ele tem medo de ainda estar no modo de matar e vai perder o controle, ou se é algo nojento, como se ele precisasse lavar o sangue da sua boca.

Quero perguntar se ele deseja poder sonhar com a sua mãe.

Eu quero perguntar-lhe muitas coisas, mas tenho medo das respostas. Eu quero dizer-lhe que sim, eu tenho medo da transformação, mas não me atrevo. Conhecendo-o, ele decidiria que, por estar nervosa com isso, eu realmente não quero me transformar, e ele vai fazer alguma coisa incrivelmente estúpida para tentar me proteger.

Então, eu não falo nada.

Em vez disso, eu olho o teto até que ele volte, e eu sou recompensada com um beijo de verdade, como se ele estivesse tentando compensar por antes. É um daqueles beijos lentos, românticos, que não precisa nem levar a qualquer outra coisa porque eles são mais amor que sexo.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele pergunta, sua boca roçando levemente sobre a minha quando ele fala.

"Eu acho que sou a mulher viva mais sortuda".

Eu posso senti-lo sorrindo, um daqueles enormes e raros sorrisos de Edward que irradiam alegria pura. O tipo de sorriso que apenas eu vejo.

"Eu acho que você ainda está sonhando, doce menina. Volte a dormir." Seus dedos traçam o percurso da minha testa e pela encosta do meu nariz, apenas deslizando a superfície.

Ele faz isso novamente, e novamente, até que a ação calmante começa a embalar-me de volta ao sono.

**~oЖo~**

"O que é isso?" Pergunto, segurando o novo recipiente de sorvete de tiramisu que encontro em nosso minúsculo freezer.

Ele está inicializando o laptop de novo, sem dúvida para mais vídeo conferências com o Alaska. Eu me acostumei a ouvir as doces vozes de Carlisle, Eleazar e Alice em vários pontos ao longo do dia, muitas vezes em meu sono.

"Se não estou muito enganado, não é o seu sabor favorito?" Ele diz, parecendo desnorteado. "Você pareceu gostar bastante na noite passada... e na semana passada".

Itália e Edward parecem estar conspirando contra mim.

"É claro, eu gosto muito." Eu suspiro. "Estou começando a arrebentar minhas roupas".

"Sério?" Ele diz, seus olhos varrendo o meu corpo, demorando-se sobre o meu peito por muito mais tempo do que o necessário para a tarefa à mão. "Eu não tinha notado".

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, atirando o recipiente de volta para o freezer e rodeando-o novamente, determinada a esclarecer isso antes que eu tenha que comprar roupas novas.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você está fazendo isso de propósito?"

Ele estabelece o laptop na mesa de café e estende a mão para mim.

"Isabella Marie Swan, que-deveria-ser-Cullen." Ele murmura esta última parte em voz baixa, puxando-me para o seu colo. "Você está exagerando. Você está usando o mesmo jeans que usava dez semanas atrás, quando chegamos aqui. E quem se importa quando vai a todos os melhores lugares?"

Eu observo que suas mãos estão esfregando minha bunda através daquele mesmo jeans com algo próximo a reverência, e as minhas próprias mãos movem-se automaticamente para acariciar seus cabelos.

Ele precisa parar com o sorvete, no entanto.

"Tanto quanto eu aprecio seu apoio - okay, _entusiasmo_." Eu corrijo, quando ele pressiona a prova disso na minha bunda, "Lembre-se, eu não gosto de fazer compras, e este-" Eu tiro a minha camisa, revelando um sutiã roxo simples mostrando mais clivagem do que nunca. "- é o único sutiã que me resta que serve, o que é uma afirmação discutível, na melhor das hipóteses".

Seus olhos arregalaram e ele tem esse olhar sonhador no rosto quando ele me reúne para mais perto para realizar uma inspeção da área em questão. Sério, eu sou uma idiota, porque mesmo eu deveria saber o que acontece quando você tenta argumentar contra um excesso de peito com homens que não são Tim Gunn.

"Eu não consigo ver qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com um problema aqui." Ele murmura, esfregando seu nariz na pele macia e exposta. Seu nariz está frio, e seu peito rosna um pouco.

"Bem, olá, sexy Itália." Um profundo sotaque que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar vaia da direção do laptop.

"Jasper!" Eu grito com entusiasmo, correndo para puxar para baixo a minha camisa enquanto Edward protege-me da câmera. "Eu não te vejo desde o - o que diabos aconteceu com os seus olhos?"

Jasper se inclina para a câmera para me dar uma melhor visualização. Seus olhos azuis antes lindos são agora negros com círculos vermelho-sangrento assustadores.

"Meio louco, não é?" Ele pergunta, virando a cabeça ligeiramente. "Acredite em mim, eles são muito melhores do que eram".

"Ela não precisa ver isso." Edward diz, irritado. "Tenho certeza que vocês dois viram demais até agora".

"Ei, se vocês fazem um show aí não me culpem por assistir." Jasper brinca quando Edward faz uma carranca. "Relaxe, Edward, não é como se eu fosse morder a sua esposa, ou algo assim".

Aparentemente, Jasper não superou completamente isso.

"Oh, shhh, vocês dois." A voz de Alice filtra através antes de vermos o borrão quando a cabeça dela aparece por cima do ombro dele, seus braços enrolam em torno do pescoço dele. "Não deixe que o envenenamento de testosterona fique no caminho de uma bonita reunião".

Ela não está usando seus óculos escuros também, e enquanto seus olhos são igualmente sem cor, eles são muito mais fáceis de olhar do que os de Jasper. Eu me pergunto o que isso significa, se alguma coisa. Todos eles estiveram me dizendo que Jasper ainda não estava pronto para participar dos nossos bate-papos, e eu realmente não sei o que isso significa também. Às vezes eu desejo que eles simplesmente parem de me mimar. Eu li os diários de Edward. Eu sei o que acontece quando um vampiro recém-nascido perde o controle. Eu não sei por que todo mundo acha que eu não posso lidar com isso.

"Bella, por favor, não pergunte." Ela interrompe quando estou abrindo a boca para dizer o mesmo. "É por Jasper, tanto quanto é por você. Mas eu vi o problema que você estava, hum, discutindo com Edward, e eu tomei a liberdade de resolvê-lo para você. Tudo que você precisa está encostado contra a sua porta".

Com certeza, quando eu abro a nossa porta da frente uma caixa marrom cai no chão com um pequeno baque.

"Alice, vamos lá, eu não posso manter isso." Eu faço uma carranca assim que abro a embalagem e vejo o logotipo prata da loja na caixa branca dentro. "Até mesmo _eu_ tenho ouvido falar desta loja, e como este material é caro. De jeito nenhum".

Eu quero dizer isso, mas estou meio que curiosa para ver o que ela comprou para mim, então eu dou uma olhada, de qualquer maneira.

"Por que você não pode mantê-lo?" O queixo de Edward descansa no meu ombro enquanto ele olha também. "Quero dizer, Alice é família agora, e você acabou de dizer que você está triste com o seu último".

"Oh, meu Deus." Eu respiro, e cautelosamente afasto o papel de seda branco para tocar um painel liso brilhante de material guarnecido de seda macia e diáfana em um design elegante.

"Você odeia fazer compras, lembra?" A respiração de Edward é uma brisa fresca, fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido. "Eu acho que você deveria, pelo menos, experimentá-lo antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada. Eu vou ajudar".

"Aposto que você vai. Vamos lá, é ridículo gastar tanto dinheiro em-" Eu paro no meio da frase quando os lábios dele encontram o exato local atrás da minha orelha, e eu não consigo me lembrar o que eu diria em seguida. "Ok, obrigada, Alice".

"Quando eu poderei ver?" Jasper ri, e Alice dá um tapa nele de brincadeira. Ele prende os braços dela e, de alguma forma, consegue fazer cócegas nela ao mesmo tempo. "Ei, eu não comecei isso, mas se vocês dois vão se exibir, vocês poderiam muito bem fazer isso com classe".

"Obrigado, Alice." Edward disse, incisivamente ignorando o comentário de Jasper. "Então, antes de Bella me distrair, como você provavelmente já sabe, eu tive alguns pensamentos sobre a situação de Marcus".

"Eu ainda não vejo qualquer mudança, Edward." Ela sacode a cabeça com tristeza. "Mas você tem que continuar tentando. Qualquer outra maneira termina em desastre".

Chelsea, _de novo_. Sempre a mesma coisa. Alice não vê Marcus ouvindo a razão, a menos que Chelsea saia, e Aro observa Edward como um falcão, especialmente quando ela está por perto.

"Mas Aro a mantém praticamente acorrentada ao lado dele." Ele diz, frustrado. "Eu tenho tentado desde que chegamos aqui".

"Parece que Aro sabe exatamente onde é o seu ponto fraco." Jasper observa. "Você não disse que ela tem um companheiro?"

"Afton. Ele não está muito ao redor." Edward diz suavemente. "Uma mente muito suspeita, muito cínico. Ele passa a maior parte do seu tempo perseguindo os interesses de Caius".

Fora pintura e escultura, não tenho ideia do que são os interesses de Caius, e eu não quero saber. Provavelmente coisas como brigas de cães, hóquei ultra-violento, ou molestar ursos. Algo inerentemente cruel com muito sangue e gritaria.

"Caius odeia Edward." Eu ofereço. "Quero dizer, ele parece odiar todos, mas especialmente Edward".

"Ele tem medo que eu esteja lendo a sua mente." Edward confirma. "É tudo o que ele pensa quando eu estou por perto".

"Qual é o talento de Caius?" Eu pergunto. Nunca vem à tona.

"Eleazar diz que ele não tem um. Ele diz que Caius é simplesmente muito velho, e realmente cruel pra caralho." Jasper balança a cabeça, pensativo. "E Aro nunca o toca, de algum acordo que eles fizeram desde o início".

"Vou concentrar em Afton." Edward diz, e Alice ofega um pouco, sentando-se ereta. "O que é isso? Alguma mudança?"

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza." Ela dá de ombros após um momento. "Está tudo misturado de novo, o que é melhor do que antes".

**~oЖo~**

Volterra parece quase como dois locais separados para mim: o mundo glamoroso e sombrio dos vampiros, o qual eu acho intrigante e um pouco assustador, e o mundo confortavelmente entediante humano, que parece achar a _mim, _ou, pelo menos o meu colar, igualmente intrigante e um pouco assustador.

Os mundos de humano e de vampiro se reúnem uma vez a cada quatro semanas, sempre que o meu coro tem um concerto. Eu vim para contar com a presença de vampiros, e meus olhos automaticamente procuram sua beleza visível e estranha na plateia. Não é difícil encontrá-los. Aro tem os melhores camarotes privados.

Estou acabando de reunir as minhas coisas depois do ensaio do coro quando o diretor me chama.

"Signorina Swan." Ele diz com um forte sotaque inglês, sempre mais respeitoso comigo do que qualquer outra pessoa. "Por favor, esteja com esta ária aprendida para o próximo concerto. É um pedido, ah, especial, do _il Patrono_".

Não houve a habitual audição formal para solos, mas ninguém questiona isso. Pela maneira como os olhos de todos se tornam maiores quando ele menciona o _meu patrono_, parece que ele não quer ter que explicar a ninguém, tampouco.

Tomo a partitura da mão estendida e começo a olhá-la. No momento em que leio as palavras, eu engasgo com a minha água engarrafada.

Aro do caralho.

"Algo é engraçado?" A mulher sentada ao meu lado pergunta, em inglês com forte sotaque.

É a primeira vez que alguém me fez uma pergunta que não foi completamente necessária, e leva-me um momento para superar a minha surpresa. Eu a peguei olhando para o V de ouro pendurado no meu pescoço várias vezes, embora esta seja a primeira vez que ela esteja cantando ao meu lado.

"A música, ela diverte você?" Ela pergunta com educada curiosidade, e talvez um pouco de receio.

"É a ideia do meu patrono de uma piada. Ele só está me provocando." Eu digo baixinho, e ela parece confusa, então eu me repito em italiano, esperando que eu esteja dizendo o que quero dizer.

"Eu entendo, _uno scherzo_." Ela balança a cabeça, sua expressão educada, mas um pouco apertada em torno das bordas. "Eu entendo. Seu patrono, ele gosta de fazer piadas?"

Eu dou de ombros e um sorriso de desculpa. Há uma linha quando se trata de falar sobre os Volturi com os seres humanos, e eu me sinto desconfortável perto dela.

"Você não tem a liberdade para dizer." Ela observa, e olha para mim especulativamente quando eu desvio o olhar, não tendo certeza de como responder. "Não se preocupe com isso. _Ci prendiamo un caffè_*****?"

_*Ci prendiamo um caffè = Vamos tomar um café?_

Eu costumo tomar café sozinha, fazendo minha lição de italiano no período da tarde entre as aulas. É bom ter um convite de alguém que fala inglês e entende as minhas limitações.

"_Si, perché no_*****?" Eu digo, grata pela pequena interação humana.

_*Si, perché no? = sim, por que não?_

Estou prestes a perguntar o nome dela quando Edward aparece, parecendo ansioso.

"Bella, você pode vir rapidamente? Algo está vindo." Ele diz com urgência, pegando a minha mochila.

Meu estômago cai enquanto passo por uma lista mental de tudo o que poderia dar errado. Aro descobrindo sobre Alice e Jasper. Algo acontecendo com Charlie ou Renée. Jasper cometendo um erro de novo. Emmett cometendo um erro de novo. Alice dando aviso de algum tipo – Aro vai descobrir o que estivemos escondendo dele? Quanto tempo nós temos para fugir. Nós _podemos_ fugir?

"O que é?" Eu pergunto, aterrorizada.

"Eu posso ver que agora não é um bom momento, Isabella." A mulher diz, olhando Edward cautelosamente. Ela se afasta lentamente. "Talvez outro dia?"

"Sim, perdoe-me." Eu sussurro distraidamente enquanto Edward me leva pela mão.

"Alice enviou você?" Pergunto devidamente, uma vez que estamos fora.

"Ela enviou." Ele diz, voltando-se para mim. "Olha, eu sinto muito por tê-la assustado, mas você não pode simplesmente sair por aí tomando café com os humanos, Bella. Alice ligou para me avisar".

"Avisá-lo? Sobre o quê?" Pergunto, aliviada e confusa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. "Eu não posso ter amigos?"

"Não é seguro." Ele diz calmamente.

Eu realmente não posso acusá-lo de ser paternalista comigo, mas toda a situação parece ridiculamente exagerada.

"Você é superprotetor." Eu afirmo, irritada agora. "Todo mundo diz isso. É apenas um café, pelo amor de Deus."

"Para ela, Bella." Ele esclarece. "Não é seguro para ela".

Oh. Porcaria.

Vergonha brota dentro de mim quando eu percebo que nem sequer me ocorreu que alguém poderia ver nós duas tomando café juntas, mesmo à luz do sol. Aro ouviria sobre isso em poucas horas, se não mais cedo, e a pobre mulher teria a invejável atenção dele.

"Eu acho que devo a Alice, de verdade." Eu digo, mal conseguindo ouvir a minha própria voz. "Eu acho que eu não estava pensando".

"Ei, está tudo bem." Ele diz, levantando meu queixo. "Você não quis dizer nada com isso e nós pegamos isso a tempo. Crise evitada. Ninguém se machucou".

Eu não posso acreditar que eu acabei de criticá-lo por ser superprotetor.

"Graças a você." Eu franzi a testa, a culpa me fazendo torcer minhas mãos. "Obrigada por me parar, Edward. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela por minha causa".

"Venha, vamos para casa." Ele diz, beijando minha testa, nariz e bochechas. "Nós podemos relaxar e você pode ligar para a sua mãe, ou Ângela. Você não está cortada de toda a interação humana, você sabe".

**~oЖo~**

Quando chegamos para a reunião semanal habitual com Aro, Felix nos encontra na entrada da biblioteca e nos orienta não para a sala de costume, mas para o grande salão, onde um piano de cauda preto brilhante foi estabelecido quando chegamos pela primeira vez. Há dois vampiros escuros que eu nunca tinha visto antes, um homem e uma mulher. Eles parecem mais velhos, como Aro, Marcus e Caius. A postura do macho parece meio fechada, os braços cruzados na frente do seu peito. A mulher está atrás dele, os olhos fixos em suas próprias mãos. Ela faz as esposas dos Anciãos parecerem feministas extremas, por comparação.

A maioria, senão todos, dos Volturi parece estar por perto também, parecendo calmos e, de alguma forma, mais relaxados do que eu já os vi, como se todos eles tivessem acabado de ter o jantar de Ação de Graças e um bom cochilo. A presença de Renata atrás de Aro completa a sugestão de uma ocasião formal.

Edward cheira o ar, e eu sinto o seu corpo inteiro tenso por um momento, seu braço curvando protetoramente em volta de mim antes de algo tácito passar entre Aro e ele. Ele acena minuciosamente, como se reconhecesse um ponto bem feito, e relaxa um pouco. Eu inspiro, tentando entender, e pego um tom tênue de cobre no ar.

"O entretenimento chegou." Aro grita no que eu reconheço agora como a sua voz formal. "Edward e Isabella, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem os nossos visitantes do Egito, Amun e Kebi. Amun, estes são os músicos muito talentosos sobre os quais eu estava falando".

"Eu ainda não acredito em você." Amun afirma categoricamente. "A maneira como você justifica suas exceções, Aro. Por que você simplesmente não admite que as regras que você criou não se aplicam a você, em vez de inventar histórias tão ridículas?"

"Meu velho amigo, eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Aro ri, olhos brilhando de antecipação diabólica. "Eu acho que uma demonstração seria agradável para todos. Primeiro, Amun, por que você não faz a ele uma pergunta, mas apenas em sua mente?"

Amun parece incrivelmente desconfortável por um momento, e olha pra Edward.

"Sim, é verdade que eu não consumo sangue humano... é o jeito do meu clã." Edward diz educadamente. "Sim, eu provei sangue humano antes... Também é verdade que eu só posso ouvir quaisquer que sejam os pensamentos que estão atualmente em sua mente, e que você não acredita em mim quando digo isso".

As sobrancelhas de Amun levantam um pouco, mas, por outro lado, seu rosto permanece inexpressivo. Ele não parece ter acabado com o seu questionamento porque Edward continua falando.

"Não tenho nenhuma maneira de provar isso... Não, Aro não tem acesso aos meus pensamentos, por essa mesma razão. Sim, Aro respeita o meu pedido, como ele respeita o seu e o de Caius... Sim... Imagens, principalmente. Não, eu não ouço os pensamentos dela... alguns deles são muito hábeis em manter seus pensamentos calmos na minha presença, mas eu ainda posso observar das suas mentes... Isso, eu não tenho como saber, e eu não lhe diria se eu soubesse." Edward começa a soar cada vez mais irritado, e ele não é o único.

"Eu acho que isso é o suficiente." Aro interrompe, um pouco bruscamente. "Agora, Isabella. Infelizmente os nossos visitantes não têm talento especial, por isso vamos ter que usar um da guarda. Quem entre os talentosos que temos tentado? Ela bloqueia Edward, a pequena Jane, Demetri, Corin, e a mim completamente. Ela bloqueia Chelsea quase todo o caminho, e Marcus só um pouco. Vamos ver, quem não testamos?"

Tenho a sensação de que ele está usando isso como uma desculpa para mostrar o poder coletivo dos Volturi, para vangloriar-se sobre todos os membros talentosos da sua guarda mais do que tentando decidir como fazer o teste comigo.

Aparentemente, Amun entende a mensagem.

"Não, não você." Aro diz com escárnio flagrante quando o companheiro de Chelsea, Afton, dá um passo à frente. "Afton, você lida com objetos, não pessoas. O que você acha que pode fazer, verificá-la por falsificação? Onde está Alec? Venha para a frente, jovem rapaz. Seu talento tem certas vantagens visuais".

Afton se enfurece, humilhado e aparentemente esquecido quando desliza para o fundo. Alec parece completamente surpreso com sua convocação enquanto avança. Isso me faz pensar que Aro esteve guardando Alec expressamente para esta visita. Edward temia este teste desde que Eleazar explicou o que Alec e Jane fazem durante um julgamento. Ele nem sequer conhece o pior disso. Se ele conhecesse, bem, Alice não me disse o que ele teria feito, mas ela disse que não era bom. Estou feliz que isso vai acabar logo.

"Primeiro Edward." Aro diz para Alec. "Estou curioso para saber qual talento vai prevalecer".

Alec sorri, seus olhos um suave eco da emoção distorcida da sua irmã. Uma fina névoa se forma ao redor dele, e começa uma viagem lenta e insidiosa para onde estamos na frente do piano. Edward dá um passo ligeiramente em direção a ela, como se estivesse protegendo-me, desnecessário como seja isso. A névoa se reúne em torno dele, penetrando em sua roupa e girando em torno da sua cabeça até que ele parece desaparecer completamente. Eu dou um passo em frente, e estou horrorizada ao ver seus olhos nublados, seu rosto inclinado de uma forma estranha, como se ele não pudesse ver nada.

Eu toco sua mão, mas não há resposta. Pelo menos, não no início. Depois de um momento, ele cuidadosamente vira a sua mão e a segura levantada para mim, embora ele não vire a sua cabeça.

"Aha, você ainda pode vê-la então." Aro diz, inclinando-se para a frente. "Agora, todo mundo, fechem os olhos".

Eu suponho que ele não esteja falando comigo, então eu observo em fascínio quando todos os vampiros, salvo dois, fecham os olhos.

Edward fareja o ar, e relaxa, a tensão afrouxando dos ombros de uma maneira que parece completamente desconhecida para mim. Seu rosto também muda, e parece mais calmo do que eu já vi antes, particularmente em torno dos Volturi. Enquanto eu o vi feliz muitas vezes, sempre há um sentido subjacente de que ele esteja preparando-se contra alguma coisa. Eu nunca o vi tão relaxado, ponto final – não quando ele toca piano por prazer, não quando ele ri, nem mesmo quando estamos nus. Em seguida, isso me atinge.

Ele não pode sentir o meu _cheiro_.

"O que você vê? Diga a verdade." Aro diz, os olhos apertados.

"Eu ainda posso ver através dos seus olhos, Aro." Ele diz, e sorri suavemente. "Eu só desejo que eu pudesse sentir o toque dela assim como a vejo".

Aro não parece satisfeito com tudo isso, mas quando ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira, sua expressão retorna ao seu padrão de diversão, calculando, todo observador.

"Agora tente Isabella, Alec, se você quiser".

A névoa gira para longe de Edward e sua mão aperta a minha dolorosamente antes que ele perceba o que está fazendo.

"Desculpe." Ele murmura quanto a tensão o recupera. "Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"

"Eu estou bem." Eu o tranquilizo, enquanto minha mão pulsa em sinal de protesto.

Meu cheiro parece ser muito mais um fardo do que eu alguma vez totalmente apreciei.

A névoa gira em torno de mim e meio que paira sobre a minha roupa, mas não parece se elevar acima do meu pescoço. Minha pele formiga como se houvesse uma brisa úmida, e eu sinto o cheiro mais do que a quantidade usual da doçura dos vampiros. Meus membros parecem formigar, como se estivessem adormecidos.

Exatamente como Alice me disse que eles fariam.

"Alguma coisa?" Aro pergunta enquanto me observa com cuidado.

"Isso apenas parece como... neblina." Eu digo, olhando para o vapor amorfo para cobrir a minha mentira.

Eu mal posso sentir minhas pernas, mas ainda posso movê-las, elas ainda obedecem meus comandos. Eu movo minha mão experimentalmente, forçando um pequeno sorriso. Alice me disse que a mentira funcionaria, contanto que eu não olhe para Aro.

"Isso é um não para Alec então." Aro disse, parecendo nem satisfeito, nem insatisfeito. "Vê, Amun? O potencial dela é excelente".

O rosto de Alec permanece impassível quando a neblina volta a ele, mas Jane parece ter partes iguais de alívio e irritação que seu irmão gêmeo tenha falhado tanto quanto ela o fez.

"Eu posso ver por que você quereria transformá-la." O vampiro estrangeiro admite. "Mas por que esperar?"

"Você ouviu o que vampiros não treinados podem aprender a tocar no piano esta noite." Aro diz, e eu me pergunto quem esteve tocando. Provavelmente Aro, ou Heidi. "Agora veja o que acontece quando um talentoso e treinado músico humano se transforma. Edward, você faria a gentileza de reproduzir o dueto espanhol que lhe enviei esta manhã?"

"Certamente." Edward diz, e eu me movo para ficar atrás dele para que eu possa ver as suas mãos enquanto ele toca.

Ele fecha os olhos em preparação e eu fico animada, tendo visto a prática de executar isso antes. Edward nunca poderia tocar isso em público, já que suas mãos se movem com uma velocidade que, certamente, delataria a sua natureza não-humana. Mais cedo, ele disse que era a coisa mais desafiadora que ele já tocou, e seu rosto estava totalmente belo quando a frustração finalmente deu lugar à euforia, enquanto suas mãos e pés coordenavam para tocar quase todas as notas feitas para serem tocadas por quatro mãos simultaneamente. Quando ele começa, todos em torno de nós desaparecem até que eles são uma reflexão tardia incolor. A melodia me faz pensar em uma fogueira numa praia espanhola, chamas ecoando na cor do seu cabelo, as saias rodando furiosamente de dançarinos sugerida pelos seus dedos em movimento.

A peça parece um pouco diferente do que quando duas pessoas a tocam, simplesmente devido ao fato de que Edward tem apenas dez dedos, e há alguns lugares na partitura para o qual até mesmo a velocidade de vampiro não pode compensar. No entanto, a maioria destas passagens consiste de cordas paralelas, por isso a mudança é quase imperceptível. Sua combinação de velocidade e arte transforma a coluna em um foco de luz virtual e, enquanto eu não posso tirar meus olhos do borrão das suas mãos, eu posso sentir o ar em torno de nós bastante crepitante com a atenção sem fôlego e focada de cada pessoa no grande salão. Nada mais existe além de Edward ou as teclas. Pergunto-me o que suas mãos parecem aos olhos de vampiro, porque tudo que eu vejo são as manchas pálidas se movendo tão rápido como hélices de um avião em vôo, rodas em movimento.

Pelo que posso ver do seu rosto, é quase o olhar que ele recebe quando estamos juntos: não quando ele goza, mas quando _eu_ gozo. O momento em que eu o vejo somente através de uma névoa do mais intenso prazer, quando eu grito seu nome e sua expressão determinada se transforma em uma de gratificação absoluta. Vendo aquele olhar sustentado em seu rosto me dá vontade de jogá-lo para baixo e violá-lo na frente de todos, e posso dizer, pelas suas narinas inflando e o sorriso puxando o canto da sua boca, que ele sabe disso.

Eu me sinto quase bêbada em querê-lo, e firmo meus joelhos contra o seu banco do piano.

Depois do ritmo alucinante do fim, o grande salão irrompe em aplausos quando ele retorna para as cores, e quando eu olho para o som, eu vejo uma sala cheia de mulheres perfeitamente bonitas que claramente querem fazer coisas muito perversas com o meu homem. Pela aparência disso, eu estou razoavelmente certa que a maioria dos homens estaria no jogo também. Orgulho e ciúme emaranhados no meu estômago enquanto ele educadamente agradece os aplausos. Mas então sua mão encontra a minha, e seus dedos acariciam a pele macia do meu pulso em um lembrete sutil e sensual da nossa posse mútua. Ele vira o rosto, como se para sussurrar no meu ouvido, mas, em vez disso, coloca um beijo doce, onde as suas palavras deveriam ter ido. Meu rosto queima com prazer, sabendo que ele tinha acabado de mostrar a todos exatamente quem é que ele quer.

"E você já ouviu vampiros não treinados cantarem esta noite. Agora, finalmente, eu gostaria de ouvir Isabella cantar." Aro diz, ignorando a atmosfera carregada e a nossa atípica demonstração pública de afeto. "O Caccini, por favor".

Fico meio surpresa por ele pedir algo tão fácil, já que tenho um repertório muito mais impressionante para escolher. Há provavelmente uma mensagem escondida nisso para Amun, conhecendo Aro.

"Os velhos madrigais parecem tão simples, e quase sempre os ouvimos mal feitos por estudantes iniciantes." Ele explica, deixando-me ainda mais suspeitas. Charlie sempre diz que se alguém começa a explicar quando ele não precisa, ele provavelmente está mentindo. "Quando se aproximam com a habilidade, eles me fazem lembrar a razão pela qual eu me apaixonei por essa música, em primeiro lugar".

Eu fico um pouco mais nervosa que o habitual, sabendo que esta apresentação significa algo para Aro, mas sem saber exatamente o quê. Eu tomo a minha posição no canto curvo do piano, fecho meus os olhos e chamo a coluna, esperando até que eu a sinta de novo através do silêncio pulsante, viva como um farol. Levanto o meu rosto no mesmo momento em que Edward começa a tocar, nossa conexão musical tão instantânea agora que quase não precisamos usar sinais em nada.

Enquanto eu canto as palavras para _Amarylli mi bella_, lembro-me da inclinação de Aro pelo simbolismo, particularmente quando se trata de flores, e percebo que a música que ele escolheu para eu cantar pode ser interpretada de muitas maneiras. Ele me enviou tantas flores que, por agora, eu tenho todos os seus significados memorizados. Ao dar esta Amaryllis***** virtual para os seus visitantes na forma de música, ele pode estar mostrando a eles o orgulho, determinação. Isso iria junto com seu tema de se gabar.

_*__Amaryllis__: narciso (tipo de planta). __A amaryllis tem um rápido crescimento e floração de até um mês, após este tempo, o bulbo entra em período de dormência, perdendo todas as folhas e com aparência "sem-vida", após esse período nascem folhas e flores novamente._

A coluna funciona para mim também e eu me encontro facilmente envolvida nesta melodia dolorosamente linda e as palavras que eu poderia ter escrito eu mesma. O italiano é fácil de traduzir e me faz pensar em Edward quando ele fica com ciúmes, tanto que eu me pergunto se Aro escolheu esta canção com uma mensagem para ele também. Mesmo que ele esteja mantendo sua promessa e nunca sequer tentou tocar a pele de Edward, não precisa de um leitor de mente para ver o ciúme e a possessividade que parecem borbulhar para a superfície a qualquer momento que o nome de Demetri é mencionado, ou, pior, se ele está por perto. É fácil dizer isso quando eu canto as palavras que se traduzem rudemente em "Você não acredita, Ó meu doce desejo do coração, que você está apaixonado? Acredite, e se o medo assaltar você, não duvide da verdade".

Não que eu não fique com ciúmes também. Renata, Heidi e Chelsea nem sequer se preocupam em esconder o seu desejo óbvio por Edward, nem a sua perplexidade em nosso relacionamento.

Posso entender sua confusão.

_"Eu tentei explicar isso a elas."_ Aro disse para Edward em uma ocasião memorável. _"Mas elas não viram através das memórias de Carlisle exatamente o quanto Rose e Tanya realmente são belas. Elas não percebem o que você tem resistido até agora"._

Agora que penso nisso, eu posso entender o que deixa Edward tão louco sobre Demetri. Ter uma vaga ideia que alguém quer o que você tem pode ser facilmente ignorado, mas tê-lo dito assim em voz alta? É uma loucura de decisões. Balançando a cabeça para me livrar desses pensamentos, eu olho para o único lugar onde as minhas dúvidas desaparecem, então eu olho diretamente nos olhos dele enquanto eu tento dizer o que ele significa para mim.

_Aprimi il petto e vedrai scritto in core:_ Abra o meu peito e veja isso impresso em meu coração.

Há outra história por trás de Amaryllis e seu amor fatídico pelo pastor de ovelhas que a ignora até que ela perfura seu coração para criar a flor perfeita que ele quer. Isso sempre me lembra o que senti pela primeira vez por Edward, e ainda sinto às vezes. Sinto-me tão completamente inadequada em comparação a ele e todos os vampiros belíssimo que nos rodeiam. Quem não se sente assim, vendo-os em toda parte, e depois tendo que enfrentar todas as minhas falhas no espelho? Mesmo que ele diga que me ama, e prove a cada dia que ele me quer, uma parte de mim ainda não entende isso, não pode esquecer que não somos iguais. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira. E ele parece não compreender, então eu não falo sobre isso. Eu não digo a ele que o que mais me agrada quando Aro está satisfeito, é que isso significa que eu estou muito mais perto da minha transformação.

**~oЖo~**

Todo mês, o nosso coro e vários outros conjuntos se concentram em alguns compositores que fizeram mudanças revolucionárias na música e a noite do concerto da Palestrina de Monteverdi vem apenas algumas noites depois que os visitantes voltarão para o Egito. Eu tenho que entregá-lo a Aro, ele sabe como desenhar um programa. A música vai, não só em ordem cronológica, mas cada peça também mostra um elo de uma cadeia de ideias progredindo de música que é muito linda, mas ainda bastante simples, para a brilhante tecelagem de harmonia, melodia e poesia que define a tapeçaria exuberante da música Barroca Italiana em geral, e especificamente de ópera. Palestrina foi do professor de Monteverdi, e você pode definitivamente dizer pelos pedaços de harmonia e melodia ecoando de uma peça para a próxima. Algumas notas em um trabalho religioso transformam-se em parte de uma melodia em uma canção de amor de uma década depois, apenas para ser melhorada e ajustada para um melhor texto pelo estudante de várias décadas depois. A música é simplesmente linda, cada peça fluindo para a próxima de tal forma que você consegue o efeito completo de um novo tipo de música emergente como se estivesse assistindo a abertura da flor no lapso de tempo fotográfico.

Jasper adoraria isso, e eu faço uma nota mental para enviar o programa para ele.

Quase posso imaginar Aro testemunhando esta música pela primeira vez, séculos atrás quando era novo, e isso me faz pensar se ele também acha que não tem alma. Duvido que ele pense sobre almas. Carlisle e Edward eram humanos durante um tempo quando a religião era algo para o qual as pessoas viveram e morreram, e foram para a guerra. Romanos não precisavam de nenhum pretexto assim, a guerra teve o seu próprio deus, afinal. Aro era humano durante uma época quando a civilização significou dominação, e a única coisa que importava era a razão e a lei, apoiada pela força bruta implacável. Sem música... bem, eu não gosto de pensar sobre Aro sem música. Eu tremo só de pensar em como ele era antes que a música deu-lhe algo para fazer.

Quando eu ando para frente para cantar o meu solo, eu entrego-me à verdade e, estranhamente, à beleza das letras enquanto elas voam pela minha cabeça em um ensaio mental de última hora. É claro que eu tive tempo para me acostumar com as brincadeirinhas de Aro e descobrir como eu quero responder. O que eu não contava era com uma casa de ópera cheia de vampiros sentados ao longe, enquanto eu estou tentando cantar na frente de várias centenas de pessoas que não entendem a piada. A maioria dos vampiros parece entediada, com exceção de Aro, que, claro, parece muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, e Edward, que posicionou-se o mais próximo possível de mim, e perto o suficiente da borda, de modo que ele pode mover-se fora do alcance de Aro.

Leva simplesmente toda a minha concentração para tropeçar de propósito sem realmente me machucar, e os suspiros em massa da multidão enquanto o maestro estabiliza-me com uma mão, já conduzindo com a outra. Cuidando para não perder a coluna, mesmo enquanto apresento um pouco de comédia, eu olho para o sinal de saída e abro a boca para cantar a canção que poderia ter sido escrito por mim, se eu tivesse vivido no tempo de Monteverdi.

"_Ohimé ch'io cado__*****__._" Eu canto, e não há nenhuma necessidade para atuar. O público ri.

_*Ohimé ch'io cado = Aí eu caio._

É uma canção sobre um desajeitado. Claro, é uma metáfora por se apaixonar com muita facilidade, mas as palavras são inconfundíveis. Em inglês, seria:

_Ai de mim, eu rolo para baixo, infelizmente para mim,_

_meu pé desliza novamente, exatamente como fez antes._

_e minha esperança perdida e murchando_

_devo mais uma vez regar com lágrimas frescas._

Permito-me um olhar para a plateia e quase imediatamente tenho que olhar para baixo novamente, o calor infundindo meu rosto enquanto tento ignorar vários vampiros tremendo, bastante _vibrantes_ com gargalhadas silenciosas. Até mesmo Edward, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu estou meio irritada com isso, e depois de outra estrofe eu lanço a ele um olhar sujo para torná-lo bastante claro de como eu me sinto. É quando os vampiros param de prender e vários riem abertamente. Eu encaro Edward enquanto ele mexe a boca com a palavra "desculpe" para mim com um encolher impotente dos seus ombros, inspirando uma nova rodada de risadinhas como sinos e gargalhadas ao redor dele.

_O imortal campeão_

_Eu estou com raiva..._

Eu me deixei irritar um pouco porque eu sempre canto melhor quando estou com raiva, e a única alternativa seria rastejar em um buraco e morrer de vergonha. A maioria das palavras já não se aplica à vida real, então eu simplesmente foco na coluna e faço o som mais lindo que eu puder. Parece que funciona, e na hora que eu chego à última parte, eu posso sentir que o público, _vampiros incluídos_, está totalmente do meu lado.

_Oh, não me negue_

_o olhar e o riso;_

_para que a minha prisão_

_baseada nessa bela terra_

_deva tornar-se um paraíso._

Não é uma ária de ópera enorme, mas acaba por ser, possivelmente, a melhor performance que eu já dei, e quando a última nota ecoa de volta para mim, eu ouço gritos múltiplos de "_Bravo_!" da plateia sobre o doce som de aplausos.

O primeiro grito, eu tenho quase certeza disso, vem de Aro.

**~oЖo~**

"Muito bom." Minha quase amiga me diz quando saímos do palco.

Eu ainda não sei o nome dela. E eu quase...

Sorrio para ela num reflexo, mas começo a entrar em pânico quando ela parece levar isso como um convite para falar mais. Eu a tenho evitado antes e depois dos ensaios, até mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de chegar tarde e sair no momento em que paramos de cantar. Eu estava esperando que ela pegasse a dica.

"Obrigada." Eu respondo, quase incapaz de olhar para ela.

Ela parece que quer dizer algo, mas recua quando Edward me encontra nos bastidores.

"É melhor assim." Ele diz, dirigindo-me rapidamente em direção a uma passagem secreta onde temos um momento a sós.

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu ainda me sinto como uma idiota." Eu confesso. "Ela realmente parece que quer ser minha amiga".

"Tente não pensar nisso, ok?" Ele diz, e eu abro a minha boca para perguntar se ele tinha conseguido outra mensagem de texto ou ligação de Alice, quando ele murmura, "Você foi bem, Bella. Eu sei que Aro ficou impressionado".

"Na verdade, eu estou." Aro diz ao emergir das sombras, flores na mão.

"Vocês dois me agradaram extremamente bem, meus jovens amigos. Estou ficando bastante apegado a vocês."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Vários acontecimentos e algumas mudanças na história... será que a transformação de Bella está mais próxima mesmo?_

_O próximo capítulo virá na segunda-feira se tiver __**no mínimo **__12 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, ontem comecei a postar a traduç__ão de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueça de deixar reviews!_

_E hoje comecei a postar a tradução de **Fall to Pieces**, que pretendo postar diariamente... Leiam e deixem reviews!  
_


	34. Competição

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Glenn Gould toca Bach:_Prelude in D minor_ (BWV 926): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=PUNtGG1tH9c

* Granados- Danza española Andaluza, tocada por Yehudi Menuhin & Andres Segovia: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tY6r-6xpGK0

* Bach: Coro da paixão de São João #1 Herr, Unser Herrscher: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=QIGy2x2KhCg

* J.S. Bach: A Paixão de São Mateus BWV 244 Kommt, ihr Tochter, helft mir klagen: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Dl9lL_ou8c4

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Competição**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

"_A curiosidade é uma virtude altamente subestimada."_ Eu leio no cartão do último lote de flores. "Okay, então Amaryllis é fácil de imaginar. Esqueci o que boca-de-dragão significa. Ele parecia estar feliz o bastante com o concerto na noite passada, certo?"

Edward pega o cartão da minha mão e o examina, cheirando tanto o cartão quanto as flores. Ele dá de ombros, pegando as flores de mim, mas posso ver que ele está ficando cansado com este tipo particular de atenção. Ele considera que isso seja apenas parte dos muitos métodos de Aro para foder nossas mentes.

Não me importo de ter flores novas o tempo todo, e não há como negar que o homem tem bom gosto. Enquanto as escolhas florais parecem ser orientadas mais para comunicação do que o prestígio da flor, os arranjos são sempre excelentes.

"Bocas-de-dragão têm um duplo significado." Ele diz, ajustando um pesado vaso retangular num lado da mesa. "Pode significar graça, o que pode fazer sentido com a forma como você lidou com o solo que ele arranjou para você cantar, ou pode significar falsidade ou dissimulação".

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de evitar o pânico na minha voz. "Você acha que ele sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Hey, olhe para mim." Ele diz, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos, forçando-me a tirar o olhar das flores. "Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Esse é o meu trabalho. Eu vou cuidar de você".

Não sei por que está tão difícil respirar. Grande parte das vezes eu consigo bloquear a complexidade e o perigo da nossa situação, mas quando eu a sinto, fico sufocada. Toda vez que isso acontece, é pior que a vez anterior. Tento esconder isso de Edward, mas não acho que eu o engano. Sei que ele pode sentir o cheiro da adrenalina nas minhas veias, não importa o quanto eu controlo minha expressão. O medo se desenrola no meu estômago e golpeia como uma serpente, mandando pequenos espirais elétricos para minha pele até eu sentir coceira.

"É, mas, Edward, se ele descobrir sobre-" Ele me interrompe cobrindo minha boca com a dele num apaixonado e inflexível beijo.

A princípio eu fico tensa, mas ele me conhece muito bem. Sua mão acaricia a pele sensível do meu pescoço e ao redor das minhas orelhas, e sua boca, como sempre, me faz esquecer tudo até eu ficar mole nos braços dele, fazendo ruídos estranhos como uma pequena criatura da floresta.

"Você está tentando me distrair?" Pergunto sem fôlego quando ele finalmente me deixa respirar.

Minha pele parece eletrificada, mas desta vez os espirais são quentes, não frios, apesar do gelo do toque dele.

Parece mágica. Ou drogas. Dane-se, isso é melhor que qualquer um dos dois.

"Nem um pouco. Diga o que quiser." Ele murmura, trilhando beijos entorpecentes pelo meu pescoço.

Ele me puxa para mais perto, e me gira levemente para que minhas costas encontrem a parede. Sentindo-me levemente tonta, no melhor sentido possível, afundo meus dedos no cabelo dele.

"O que estava dizendo?" Ele pergunta, afastando-se o suficiente para olhar tão profundamente nos meus olhos que eu começo a ficar atordoada. "Tem alguma coisa que você queria conversar, Bella?"

"Só isso." Eu digo, movendo nos centímetros que levam a outro beijo, como uma viciada.

Desta vez ele faz o ruído, mas vindo dele parece mais um animal de uma selva, e meus lábios se curvam contra os dele. Eu me pergunto rapidamente se é correto para nós usar isso como um mecanismo de defesa, mas depois eu consigo ouvir meu coração batendo forte em meus ouvidos e não importa mais se é correto ou se faz sentido porque está simplesmente _funcionando._

"Isso mesmo." Ele concorda, beijando meu pescoço de novo no ponto pulsante, apenas um movimento da sua língua enquanto saboreia a pele no local. "Apenas isso. Não pense, apenas sinta".

Meus olhos rolam para trás e eu deixo pele, nervos e fracos ruídos incoerentes se tornarem nossa única linguagem.

**~oЖo~**

"Isabella." Aro me chama na nossa aula seguinte, a propósito de nada. "Você sabe a respeito do período de rebeldia de Edward, não? Como ele viveu de sangue humano por anos?"

Edward parece tropeçar numa nota da complexa peça que ele está passando a vista, e Aro sorri para mim com o canto da boca para que Edward não veja. Eu olho a minha música, alerta com a intimidade do gesto, de ter um segredo, com Aro, de Edward.

Eu não quero isso.

"É claro que eu sei a respeito disso." Tento manter meu tom neutro, trivial. Supreendentemente, sai dessa maneira.

"Isso a aborrece?" Ele pressiona, os olhos um pouco ansiosos, em antecipação.

É tão estranho. Ele me dá flores lindas quando estou na segurança da minha casa e eu enlouqueço, mas ele me coloca na mira da arma e eu me sinto estranhamente bem. Algumas vezes acho que eu faria uma policial decente, como aqueles na TV que fazem um grande trabalho, mas bebem demais e não ficam casadas por mais que alguns meses.

"É claro que sim." Eu digo, sentindo nada mais que calma apesar da óbvia insistência de Aro. "Mas foi há muito tempo, e ele não faz mais isso".

Ele me olha especulativamente, fazendo pequenos ruídos de assentimento e, por alguma razão, decide mudar de rumo.

"Edward, eu não sei por que eu não perguntei a você sobre isso antes," ele diz, "mas quem é o seu compositor favorito?"

"Impossível responder." Ele diz.

"Nem um pouco." Aro argumenta. "O meu é Verdi. _Pfft_, pronto. O quanto isso foi difícil? Agora, pare de esconder coisas e me diga quem é o seu favorito. Use a mente que Carlisle lhe deu e imagine – use o critério que quiser – as mais memoráveis e originais melodias, influencias de outros compositores, estruturas harmônicas inovadoras, o que quiser – mas me diga, se tivesse que escolher um, quem seria?"

Tenho certeza que ele vai dizer Debussy, ou pelo menos algum outro compositor romântico, mas ele me choca tocando o _Prelúdio em D menor_ de Bach. Eu já tinha ouvido Edward tocando essa e outras peças de Bach, geralmente antes ou depois de falar com Alice ou Eleazar sobre estratégia. Lembra um pouco de como o marido de Angela, Ben, tocaria com a Rubik's Cube quando ele ficava preso num problema de matemática. Acho que isso surpreende Aro também, porque ele praticamente se encolhe com o som.

"Você sabe que Bach não escreveu nem uma ópera." Aro murmura ironicamente, depois suspira, como se renunciasse a uma antiga discussão. "Então, o que é isso? Por que ele?"

"Você falou para escolher um." Edward argumenta agradavelmente. "Baseado no critério que você mencionou e alguns outros, ele veio primeiro. Claro, você consegue apreciar quão proféticas as estruturas harmônicas dele são, como o trabalho dele mostra tanto genialidade quanto paixão? Compositores estão compondo a partir das ideias dele por séculos, e você sabe disso. Então, por que isso o aborrece? Ele não era um dos seus protegidos também?"

Aro parece impertinente por um instante, como se concordasse, mas não quisesse admitir.

"Com certeza você não pode estar tão chateado. Nosso próximo concerto de coro será cheio dos mais belos coros de Bach." Eu adiciono de uma vez. "Tão maravilhoso e movimentado, quero agradecer por escolhê-los. Eu estava ouvindo o primeiro movimento da _Paixão de São João, _ele simplesmente me enche de admiração cada vez que o coro começa. É de tirar o fôlego".

É verdade. Eu às vezes a toco dez vezes numa sequência no meu iPod. É uma dessas peças que me dá a mesma sensação de olhar o Grande Canyon – como se eu pudesse ver para sempre – todas as vezes desdobrando como um grande rio, cortando a terra com o peso, com a força da gravidade e a consequência de dez milhões de anos. Não sei dizer se isso é por causa de algo que aconteceu da última vez que eu disse algo do tipo, mas me faz pensar um pouco em Carlisle Cullen também. Há algo pesado e indefinidamente _bom _nisso.

"Na verdade, eu não escolhi nenhuma dessas." Ele diz em um tom irritado. "Eu deixo o mestre do coro organizar um programa todo o ano. Qualquer coisa menos Händel, eu digo a ele. Homens de sangue italiano, e ainda assim ele me escolhe um Kapellmeister***** alemão, toda vez".

_*__Kapellmeister__: significa "mestre de capela", como Aro diz a palavra em alemão mesmo, decidi deixar assim._

"O que, você não gosta dele também?" Pergunto com cuidado. "Por que ele não é italiano?"

"Não, é claro que reconheço o talento dele; eu não sou tolo." Ele diz friamente. "Desagrada-me porque ele não foi _meu"._

Troco um olhar com Edward, e ele pressiona uma tecla, tendo terminado o prelúdio. Agora ele toca o que eu sei que é uma das variações dele. É ligeiramente menos articulada, mas tão complexa e um pouco mais rica em cores, como uma vívida pintura a óleo baseada em uma nítida fotografia em preto e branco.

"Mas você o conheceu." Ele diz, olhando Aro minuciosamente. "Mesmo quando ele não era bem conhecido na época. Ele realmente negou o seu pedido?"

"Três vezes, e mesmo trabalhando para um príncipe alemão inferior, ele se recusou a trabalhar para mim." Aro assente, parecendo imperturbável pela intromissão de Edward em seus pensamentos. "Ele disse que só serviria à Santíssima Trindade. Eu quis matá-lo".

"Mas você não o matou." Edward diz. "Por causa da música. Você ficou e escutou, sabendo o que ela era, o quão brilhante ele era. Sabendo que ele sabia também, e não dava a mínima".

"Oh, ele dava sim. Ele queria reconhecimento, mas ele não queria barganhar comigo por isso. Ele era tão teimoso, e de alguma forma ele sabia o que eu era." Aro insiste. "Ele tocava por mim, o seu melhor trabalho. Era desvalorizado por eles, a pequena burguesia ignorante, e mesmo pelos nobres que pagavam para ele reger o coro da igreja. Eles o mantiveram desconhecido, depreciado, desvalorizado. Eu poderia tê-lo ajudado. Eu poderia torná-lo grande, mas só se ele fizesse uma reverência. Mas não. Ele acabou tocando coisas que só um gênio ou um vampiro poderiam apreciar plenamente, e depois ele foi até as vigas da sua pequena igreja em ruínas para dizer '_Soli Deo Gloria_', somente para a glória de Deus!"

"Então você não o ajudou." Edward diz, maravilhado. Pela expressão dele, ele deve estar tendo uma versão ao vivo e a cores dos pensamentos de Aro, e sinto um pouco de inveja. "Ele quase entrou na obscuridade como resultado. Mas outros compositores mantiveram o trabalho dele vivo, e ele recebe mais reconhecimento a cada século".

"Isso ele recebe. E eu deixei isso acontecer, como ele queria." Aro diz, parecendo tanto presunçoso quanto enojado. "Ele nunca experimentou a glória enquanto vivia. Protestantes, digo a vocês, e principalmente daquela era! Bach, Carlisle, você não consegue lidar com eles. Totalmente intratáveis, e pelo quê? Como você consegue competir com um ideal invisível, imaginado? Ainda assim, eu tentei. Diga-me, Carlisle ainda é religioso?"

"Não falamos de religião." Edward diz calmamente. "Mas está na mente dele às vezes, particularmente quando ele fala de compaixão, de um bem maior".

"Bem, isso é algum progresso, suponho." Aro suspira. "Eu consegui temperar pelo menos esse aspecto da personalidade dele. Você deveria realmente me agradecer por isso, Edward. E quando a você, Isabella? Você é religiosa?"

"Hm, não particularmente, não." Eu digo, não querendo dar a ele a resposta mais íntima e complexa que dei a Edward quando ele me perguntou antes. "A mãe do meu pai era católica, mas nenhum dos meus pais tinha inclinação para a religião, então eu não fui levada adiante com isso. M-meu pai, ele gosta de filósofos estóicos".

"Isso é excelente, minha cara." Ele diz, parecendo genuinamente satisfeito. "É muito mais fácil trabalhar com alguém que não tem preconceitos das superstições. Talvez por isso você seja tão calma perto de nós, não é? Sabe, Edward, algumas vezes eu acho que você não dá tanto crédito a Isabella. Eu posso entender que você queira proteger sua parceira, mas ela é mais durona do que você pensa".

Se ele simplesmente soubesse.

Ele mostra um sorriso afiado, brilhante e vira a cabeça, assim só eu posso ver a mudança na expressão dele cintilar tão rápido que nem tenho certeza do que eu vi. Fecho meus olhos com força e observo através dos meus cílios, como uma fotografia. E eu não entendo isso, nem mesmo remotamente. Não é ódio, mas é exatamente tão intenso. Não é desejo também, mas é simplesmente determinação, se não mais ainda. Lembra-me as expressões nos rostos dos melhores atletas, como Lance Armstrong, Michael Jordan, ou Muhammed Ali, exatamente antes da competição. É uma confiança dominante e devastadora.

E isso me assusta.

**~oЖo~**

As noites finalmente começam a ficar mais frias, e começo a dormir com as janelas fechadas. Sinto falta de tê-las abertas, porém, porque Volterra faz alguns sons estranhos e adoráveis durante as noites. Nunca se sabe quando você vai ouvir música ecoando pelas ruas estreitas, e do nosso ponto avantajado do andar superior, eu frequentemente ouço isso de duas ou três direções diferentes.

Não fiquei surpresa então, quando uma noite eu acordei sozinha ao som de um delicado violão espanhol. Era uma canção absolutamente adorável, mas havia algo de estranho que era difícil saber. O ritmo estava certo, mas parecia que era um pouco mecânico. Se não fosse tão óbvio que vinha de um violão real, eu pensaria que era gerado por computador. E soava perto de mim, e não tem a ressonância assustadora de um eco distante, então eu levanto e vou até a minha janela investigar. Quando eu afasto as cortinas e olho, não vejo nada, mas o violão parece continuar vindo do prédio vizinho.

Talvez porque eu ainda esteja meio sonolenta, ou porque sou estúpida, abro a janela para olhar melhor, tentando deixá-la aberta o bastante para deixar a música entrar bem claramente.

"Aha, eu sabia que isso chamaria a sua atenção." Uma voz sedosa diz, tão perto que sinto meu coração pular no meu peito.

"Ai!" Dou um pulo, batendo minha cabeça contra o peitoril da janela.

Irritada e com dor, olho para cima e para a direita, onde meu vampiro menos favorito está sentado no topo da construção próxima a nós, segurando um violão muito bonito. Ele está perto o bastante para eu ver que ele é pintado com flores, e se não estou enganada, o que eu realmente espero estar, o que parece ser uma mancha fraca de sangue perto da base. Encantador.

"Maldição, Demetri, o que diabos você está fazendo aí?" Eu sibilo, cobrindo minha fina camisola com o roupão.

"Vamos lá, você gostou. Senão não teria aberto a janela." Ele insiste, esticando a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Se eu aprendi alguma coisa no concerto da semana passada, é que todas as mulheres adoram músicos".

Não quero nem pensar nas conversas e trocas que ele deve ter tido com certas vampiras para chegar a essa conclusão.

"Então você decidiu dedicar-se ao violão porque não está conseguindo o suficiente do seu jogo?"

"Não é com a quantidade que estou preocupado, mas com a qualidade." Ele diz, parecendo como se estivesse me dando uma rosa, ou algo do tipo. "Seu cabelo está mais rebelde esta noite, Bella. Eu gosto dele assim".

Seus olhos brilham como os de um gato no escuro, e minhas bochechas queimam em constrangimento.

"Você tem o hábito de acordar mulheres inocentes e dizer a elas como o cabelo delas está?"

"Sim." Ele diz, e eu reviro os olhos. "Mas não é o único motivo que eu as acordo".

Ele sorri, mas parece uma sedução encenada, não um sorriso verdadeiro. Assim como o seu violão tocando, é tecnicamente apurado, mas não totalmente convincente.

"Ótimo." Digo completamente irritada agora. "Obrigada pela música, mas eu realmente preciso dormir. Vá embora, Demetri".

Eu me movo para fechar a janela.

"Pare, ou eu vou entrar." Ele avisa, e se move tão rapidamente que só noto o violão subitamente caído perto dele.

"Você não ousaria." Eu digo. "Você não pode. Eu sei disso".

"Não, eu não posso. E eu não vou machucá-la, mas apenas dê-me um segundo." Ele se agacha na junção dos dois prédios, seu rosto apenas a centímetros da minha janela. "Eu só quero conversar com você".

"Você deveria realmente ir embora antes de Edward voltar." Eu digo, sentindo-me um pouco mais que assustada. "Não que eu não amaria vê-lo chutando seu traseiro por isso".

"Edward nem está perto daqui." Ele diz, tocando a testa com o dedo. "Rastreador, lembra? Além disso, eu não acho que você vai querer ver tão cedo uma luta entre nós dois. A menos que violência a deixe excitada. Eu entraria em uma boa briga por você, sabe?"

"Você é nojento. Eu não quero uma briga; só quero que você me deixe em paz".

Ele não parece acreditar em mim.

"Olha, vou continuar tocando, apenas fale comigo por um minute, então eu vou embora." Ele diz, começando a canção de novo. "Você gosta de música, não é?"

"É claro que gosto de música." Esclareço. "Foi o que me trouxe para cá".

"Você acha isso?" Ele ri. "Bella, você é tão ingênua. Imagino que é o que ele gosta em você. Eu sei que eu gosto. Mesmo agora, depois de ele tê-la tantas vezes, e você parecer mais mulher do que era no ano passado, você ainda assim pode passar por uma inocente".

Puxo ainda mais forte o meu roupão, e olho para ele irritada.

"Você fica linda quando está zangada também".

Quando Edward diz isso, eu coro, mas quando Demetri diz, soa tão clichê.

"É sangue isso no seu violão?" Pergunto incisivamente. "Você matou mesmo alguém para consegui-lo?"

"Está vendo? É disso que estou falando. Você é ingênua." Ele diz com desdém. "Bella, para alguém que vive com um vampiro, você parece ter um julgamento maravilhoso da nossa natureza. Não pense que seu Edward é tão perfeito".

"Do que você está falando?" Pergunto, apesar do meu melhor julgamento.

"Ele está vivendo há muito tempo sob influência de vampiros não-naturais. É simplesmente natural que agora que ele vê como pode viver, ele começará a ser mais como nós. Eu não ficaria surpreso se isso não acontecesse muito em breve, de fato".

"Você acha que ele vai começar a matar pessoas depois de oitenta anos de abstinência, só porque todo mundo faz isso?"

"Eu conheci Carlisle Cullen. Ele é puritano, um esquisito que ainda vive sob a influência da história humana dele. Do que eu ouvi, Edward teve mais de cem anos de um tipo diferente de abstinência, até você aparecer. Quando mais tempo ele ficar longe de Carlisle, mais ele vai parecer um vampiro de verdade, você não vê? Nós somos criaturas sensuais e perigosas por natureza, e Edward nunca foi um bom Cullen, foi? Ele assumiu a natureza dele uma vez; isso vai acontecer de novo. Matar é apenas parte do que estou falando, é claro." Os olhos dele brilham como duas pedras, seu rosto iluminado pela rua abaixo, e isso me lembra as crianças contando histórias com lanternas embaixo dos queixos.

Ele está me atraindo. Eu sei que ele está me jogando uma isca, então eu não falo nada.

"Por exemplo, embora seja verdade que uma vez emparceirados, será por toda a vida, mas nós estimamos lealdade mais que fidelidade física." Ele continua, como se eu o tivesse encorajado. "Muitos vampiros na civilização apreciam uma variedade de relacionamentos prazerosos. A eternidade é muito longa para ser monogâmica, você não acha?"

"Eu deveria saber que você tocaria nesse assunto." Eu murmuro, exasperada. "Apenas… vá embora, okay?"

"Exceto pela mulher de Aro, é claro." Ele diz dando os ombros, ignorando-me. "Qualquer um que toca Sulpicia encara a execução. Mas isso é de se esperar, com o dom e a posição dele. Muito ruim para ela, porque todo mundo se diverte. Você é muito inexperiente para entender isso ainda, mas você verá. E Edward é apenas um homem, afinal de contas. Ele não é um santo, como o pai dele".

"Você não conhece Edward." Eu digo sem rodeios. "Ele não é assim".

"E você, minha querida, não conhece Chelsea." Ele ri, e meu estômago revira um pouco, muito embora eu saiba por que Edward olha para ela. Espero. "Eu acho que você deveria se preparar. Alguns de nós levantaram apostas de quanto tempo vai levar para ele desistir e mostrar a verdadeira natureza dele".

"Apostas. Vocês estão levantando apostas." Eu sibilo, enfurecida com isso. "Isso é simplesmente ótimo. Então você está apostando em quê, na minha morte, ou no meu coração irrevogavelmente partido?"

Por um instante a máscara dele cai, e ele olha para mim com genuína surpresa com a profundidade da minha resposta. Ele quase parece preocupado, mas é a primeira expressão real que vi nele até agora. É estranho como isso muda o rosto dele. Infelizmente ela não dura muito.

"Não seja tão histérica. Não é tão ruim assim! É altamente improvável que ele mate você se ele não fez isso ainda. Mas você deveria saber que o seu oh-tão-perfeito Edward olha para a nossa amável Chelsea muito frequentemente quando você não está prestando atenção. Agora, vamos lá, você não está nem um pouco curiosa em como seria com outra pessoa? Alguém mais experiente, talvez?"

Fecho a janela abruptamente, não me importando em ouvir o que mais ele tinha para dizer. A música continua, então eu pego meu telefone e mando uma mensagem para Edward pedindo para ele voltar logo, em todo caso. Nada dramático, mas eu preparo uma mais urgente no caso de Demetri realmente tentar entrar. Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é apertar o "enviar", e aperto o celular contra o meu peito, subindo na cama.

Depois de um minuto eu ouço algo arranhando o vidro da janela e clico em enviar. Edward vai estar aqui logo; eu sei disso.

"Eu não vou forçá-la, Bella, não faz meu estilo." Ele diz em uma voz fraca, mas carregada e soando como se viesse de dentro do quarto. "Eu não precisarei. Você virá a mim pedindo consolo".

Fico debaixo das cobertas, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora para ver a janela. Consigo ver uma esbelta silhueta através das cortinas brancas, empoleirada na minha janela.

"Isso não vai acontecer, cretino".

Ele ri, um som oco e fantasmagórico.

"Quando ele cometer um erro, você virá a mim." Ele promete suavemente. "E eu prometo, eu tornarei tudo melhor. Eu darei a você tanto prazer que você esquecerá esses seus ideais infantis. Você verá".

Meu celular toca, e eu o atendo.

"Bella, o que foi?" Edward pergunta ansiosamente, e parece que ele está passando por um túnel.

"Acho que alguém está tentando entrar aqui." Eu sussurro, alto o bastante para Demetri ouvir. "Quão rápido você consegue chegar aqui?"

Antes de eu ter terminado de falar, a sombra na janela desaparece, e eu ouço o acorde estridente de um violão apressadamente recuando no telhado do prédio ao lado.

Covarde.

Mas isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Depois dessa conversa de Demetri lutar por mim e da inevitável traição de Edward, aquele em quem confio está correndo para ficar ao meu lado e ele está fugindo com as suas palavras vazias. Suspiro em alívio.

"Menos de dois minutos. Fique ao telefone e não fale com ninguém a menos que alguém entre. Então eu quero que você grite bem alto para os vizinhos escutarem, ok?"

Em menos de um minuto ele diz "sou eu" bem antes de a porta da frente abrir. Ouço a porta da sacada abrir na sala de estar, e depois ele está bem ao meu lado.

"Bella?" Ele pergunta suavemente e eu me sento, notando rapidamente a sua aparência rebelde sob a luz suave do abajur. "Não senti o cheiro de nada estranho perto da porta ou na sacada. Não foi talvez um sonho ruim?"

Há sangue nas roupas dele, e eu sei que não apenas interrompi a necessidade de caça dele, como também o assustei completamente no processo. Ele raramente se deixa sujar com sangue, até onde eu sei. Ele está perto da parede, olhos arregalados, narinas inflamadas, e as mãos fechadas em punho. Ele parece um assassino em série em um tumulto. Penso em contar a ele a verdade, mas ele mal parece se controlar agora, então eu não ouso.

"Talvez. Eu sinto muito, Edward." Eu digo, não querendo lidar com o seu temperamento se eu contar a verdade. Vou contar a Alice amanhã e perguntar o que devo fazer. "Você ainda está com sede, não é? Talvez você devesse voltar?"

Não consigo esconder o medo na minha voz ao fazer a sugestão, e pela expressão no rosto dele, sei que ele ouve o medo também.

"Não se preocupe comigo." Ele diz, indo ao banheiro. "Estou feliz que você tenha me falado. Eu quero que você me conte, okay?"

Ouço barulho de água corrente e fico preocupada. Se eu contar, acho que ele vai caçar Demetri e não acho que isso vai terminar bem. Mas se eu não contar, como vou impedir que isso aconteça de novo, sempre que Edward sair para caçar à noite? Posso pedir para ele ir quando estou em aula? Parece meio grudento e errado, mas eu realmente não quero uma reprise do que acabou de acontecer. Se eu contar a ele, terá que ser agora. Indecisão me atormentando, decido perguntar a Alice agora em vez de mais tarde. O telefone, ainda na minha mão, sinaliza o recebimento de uma nova mensagem.

_Você fez a coisa certa. Melhor resultado possível. Não conte a ele. Apague isto. _

Apago a mensagem assim que a água para de correr, e eu largo o telefone, pensativa. Ainda estou pensando, vários longos minutos mais tarde quando ele sai, gloriosamente nu com vapor ainda saindo dele e por trás da porta. É uma distração incrível.

"Você ainda está assustada?" Ele pergunta, sentando na cama ao meu lado.

O rosto dele está calmo, o cabelo ainda molhado, a pele ainda está rígida, é claro, mas quase... quente. Fica mais fria a cada segundo, mas eu corro meus dedos pelos seus ombros e braços, maravilhada com a rápida mudança de temperatura. Tantas vezes que gozamos juntos assim, eu sempre fico maravilhada com ele, de como nós estamos juntos. Nunca é o mesmo. Enquanto traço as linhas do músculo e do osso atrás do mármore fluído da sua pele, a crescente familiaridade disso faz-me sentir quase como se eu o estivesse memorizando. Eu sou a sua cartógrafa e carrego o mapa dele no fundo do meu ser, marcando e memorizando cada colina e vale, cada veia que parece um rio, fluindo agora com claro veneno, embora mais elevados em alguns lugares como se fossem em um humano.

Onde minhas próprias veias mostram um caminho de azul, ele gosta de trilhar com um leve toque, do meu pulso até meu braço e continua a rota invisível que eventualmente vai até o meu coração. Essa é a rodovia dele, como também está o tesouro enterrado que ele nunca pega, não importa o quanto cante para ele. Toda vez que gozamos junto eu o conheço mais, assim como ele me conhece. Toda vez que eu o toco é um conhecimento mais profundo – qual toque leve vai fazê-lo tremer, qual ângulo e movimento dos meus quadris vai fazê-lo gemer. Eu sempre quero mais – eu preciso saber tudo sobre ele desse jeito, e em outros também.

É como eu sei que Demetri está errado. Em centenas de vidas, eu nunca me cansaria de explorar a divina criatura em meus braços. O terreno pode ser limitado, mas instintivamente eu sei que há infinitas variações e combinações de toque, gosto, emoção e paixão. Apenas espero que as variações na qual eu sou essa fragilidade terminem logo. Eu sei que ele sofre, e muito embora Edward diga que não se importa, eu amaria estar com ele quando ele se sentisse completamente livre, quando a garganta dele não queimar pelo meu sangue.

Eu sei que Demetri está errado. Ele é só uma sombria desculpa para um homem, vampiro ou não.

"Você ainda está assustada?" Ele repete, parecendo preocupado.

"Não. Não estou assustada agora que você está aqui. Mas ainda estou um pouco tensa." Enquanto eu falo, o corpo dele desliza contra o meu, e eu inconscientemente me abro para ele. "Oh..."

"Eu posso ver." Ele murmura, ajustando-se entre as minhas pernas.

Há apenas uma fina cama de seda entre nós, mas parece deliciosamente macia, como a boca dele na minha. Como as minhas mãos no cabelo dele. Cada parte dele que me toca eletrifica a conexão e preenche as fendas de cada coisa errada que Demetri disse a mim.

Demetri não sabe nada sobre nós. Eu posso facilmente acreditar que ele sabe os mecanismos de dar prazer assim como ele sabe tocar um violão, mas ele não sabe como fazer eu me sentir segura. Edward faz amor comigo do jeito que ele toca música – com uma profundidade de sentimento e paixão que alguém como Demetri nunca poderia sequer imaginar. E eu não consigo imaginar ser capaz de confiar a outra pessoa o meu corpo do jeito que confio a Edward.

Edward nem faz esforço no que Demetri tenta tão desesperadamente simular, e tudo isso porque… com Edward é real. Algumas coisas não podem ser fingidas.

"No que está pensando?" Ele pergunta no meu ouvido. "Posso ouvir as rodas girando aí dentro".

Eu rio, constrangida de ter sido pega. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu diga a ele o que estou pensando. De alguma forma tenho certeza que ele deixaria o elogio de lado e se focaria no nome do outro cara surgindo nos meus pensamentos enquanto ele está nu e se esfregando contra mim.

"Você é tão bom." E isso é verdade também. "Eu preciso tirar essas roupas".

"O que, isto?" Ele pergunta, inclinando de um lado para puxar o nó do meu roupão, que abriu quase todo, exceto na cintura.

Ele abre como se fosse um presente, um pequeno sorriso de antecipação e tudo.

"E isso embaixo." Eu digo, erguendo-me nos cotovelos para tirar o roupão.

"Eu meio que gosto disso." Ele murmura antes de beijar um seio enrijecido através da fina camada de tecido.

As mãos dele deslizam por baixo, afastando a curta camisola para que eu sinta a boca dele por cima da seda e seus dedos deslizando pela pele nua.

"Mudei de ideia. Não quero sentir a seda." Ele diz, dissecando o tecido com uma afiada ponta de unha. "Quero sentir você".

Eu não poderia concordar mais, mas estou completamente incapaz de falar no momento, então eu o puxo para mim num assentimento silencioso.

Ele desliza para dentro de mim sem nenhuma orientação, e é simplesmente como o céu e lar ao mesmo tempo.

Envolvo minhas pernas ao redor dele e seguro enquanto ele investe um pouco mais forte que o normal, feliz com a cama macia embaixo de nós. Parece que há um pequeno tom de desespero nos movimentos dele, como se ele tentasse invadir tanto a minha mente como também o meu corpo. Ele domina os últimos dois, não importa quão privados meus pensamentos tenham que ser, e talvez isso é o que o deixa assim. Talvez haja algum desespero em meus movimentos também, porque eu sinceramente não me importo se isso dói, contanto que ele esteja mais perto, e dói um pouco. Mais do que a dor, eu sinto prazer e tranquilidade, então não falo nada. Não falo para ele ir com mais calma, apenas dou um gemido e beijo o lado do seu rosto porque acho que ele está mordendo meu cabelo ou o travesseiro por baixo, ou os dois.

"Eu amo você." Eu digo, e sei que nunca vou querer fazer isso sem ser capaz de dizer isso também. Sem sentir isso voltar para mim.

Ouço um fraco sussurro que soa como meu nome, e me afasto para ver o rosto dele, porque é impressionante quão bonito ele fica quando goza.

Ficamos muito quietos, e eu sei que vou sentir dores pela manhã, mas não ligo. Agora eu simplesmente quero sentir esta conexão.

"Você se importa se ficarmos assim por um instante?" Ele pergunta, seus lábios bem no meu ouvido. "Eu gosto de cobrir você".

Edward é mais um escudo do que um cobertor. Eu sei que é isso que ele quer, mais do que qualquer coisa. Algumas vezes eu me preocupo sobre essa obsessão dele com a minha segurança.

"Você quer fingir que está dormindo?" Pergunto calmamente, trilhando a ponta dos meus dedos nas costas dele de lá para cá em movimentos aleatórios.

Ele não responde, mas logo escuto um ronco suave, o que me faz rir.

"Hey, eu adormeço pela primeira vez em quase um século e você tem que me acordar? Seja boazinha comigo, mulher".

"Okay, Edward, ronque o quanto quiser." Eu digo, mexendo meus quadris. "Mas a verdadeira humana aqui precisa pulverizar o eufemismo dela, então mexa-se um pouco. Você pesa mais que minha velha picape".

Sinto os olhos dele em mim enquanto eu me levanto para ir ao banheiro.

"O que?" Eu pergunto, percebendo que ele me observa quando eu me viro para fechar a porta.

Ele parece preocupado.

"Você me diria se tivesse alguma coisa errada, não é, Bella?"

Eu congelo, lembrando a mensagem de Alice. _Melhor resultado possível. _Quer dizer: ele enlouqueceria.

"Você me pergunta isso depois das mensagens que mandei hoje? Ora, Edward, eu claramente fui longe demais. Como se eu dependesse de você em tudo. Eu não deveria ser tão fraca".

Dou um sorriso e fecho a porta, mas eu ouço a voz dele bem do outro lado.

"Não diga isso. Nem sequer pense nisso, Bella. Você pode sempre me contar." Ele diz suavemente, ainda parecendo um pouco ansioso. "Eu não me importo, mesmo se tudo o que você realmente precisar for um sexo casual".

Eu rio porque as palavras _sexo casual _são provavelmente as últimas que eu esperaria ouvir dos lábios de Edward Cullen. Ouço a sua risada suave do outro lado da porta e, em meio segundo, o piano do quarto ao lado começa a tocar Bach.

**~oЖo~**

"Edward, eu me pergunto se..." Aro para de falar de uma maneira muito estranha, mas estou ocupada demais marcando minha escala de música para notar.

Subitamente, o som da fricção da minha caneta contra o papel parede insuportavelmente alto, e eu noto a tensão, vívida e palpável como fumaça na sala. Ergo a cabeça e meu estômago contorce.

Aro está parecendo um pouco intrigado demais, e Edward parece tão confortável quanto uma caixa de segredos, e eu me pergunto que diabos de pensamentos Aro está tendo no momento. Eu não tenho que esperar demais para descobrir.

"Por quê?" Edward pergunta firmemente. "Você nunca me pediu para sair do lado dela antes. Por que agora?"

"É Caius. Ele não acredita que você confia totalmente em mim." Aro replica com uma calma sobrenatural. "Ele aposta que você não ficaria afastado dela por um segundo sequer".

Bem, sendo justos, nós sabíamos que isso viria, e sabemos o que significa. Estive escutando Edward e Alice argumentarem sobre isso nos últimos dias. Embora ele tivesse tempo para se acostumar com a ideia, ele parece quase tão irritado sobre a ideia como quando Alice falou para ele na primeira vez.

"_Ele realmente está começando a considerar deixá-la ser transformada logo." Ela dissera. "E em nenhum momento tem a intenção de machucá-la. É só um teste, Edward"._

"_Ele pode mudar de ideia, Alice. Eu não vou permitir isso"._

"_É uma melhoria de pelo menos cinco anos. Ele não vai deixá-la ir até que você concorde, eu já vi isso. Quanto antes você concordar, melhor"._

"Talvez Caius tenha razão, afinal." Aro diz, desapontamento nublando seus olhos já leitosos.

"O que está havendo?" Eu pergunto, notando a mandíbula de Edward ficar tensa.

Um sinal muito ruim.

"Aro me pediu para dar a Caiu uma mensagem".

"O que tem de ruim nisso?" Eu pergunto, tentando parecer indiferente.

Deve ter funcionado, porque os dois me olham com surpresa.

"Se isso ajudar Aro a vencer uma aposta contra Caius, eu mesma entregarei a mensagem." Eu ofereço, voltando-me para Aro. "Qual é a mensagem? Vocês podem ficar aí se olhando até eu voltar".

Aro gargalha. Edward fica horrorizado.

"Bella, você não vai andar por aí sozinha!" Ele explode. "Você sabe quantos vampiros sedentos andam por aí?"

"Você não acabou de dizer isso, Edward." Eu argumento, genuinamente irritada. "Eles são os mesmos vampiros que vejo o tempo todo na superfície. Qual a diferença? Sinceramente, acho que você me enrolaria em plástico-bolha e me carregaria por aí como um bebê se eu deixá-lo continuar com isso".

"Você não tem senso de autopreservação." Ele me lança um olhar curioso, e eu posso ver que os dois vampiros estão tentando ler minhas intenções.

Os dedos de Aro contorcem, como se ele quisesse tocar um de nós, ou nós dois. Isso não passa despercebido por Edward, e eu começo a me preocupar quando a mandíbula dele enrijece ainda mais.

"Seja razoável, Edward." Eu suspiro dramaticamente, relembrando-o de um dos argumentos de Alice usando as exatas palavras dela. "Se Aro realmente quisesse me machucar, ambos sabemos que ele poderia quando quiser. Além disso, Caius odeia você. Você não gostaria de vê-lo perder uma aposta?"

Edward olha para mim e eu posso ver que ele está seriamente irritado, mas ora, vamos, _cinco anos? _Ele vai ter que deixar isso acontecer eventualmente, então por que não acabar logo com isso?"

Ainda assim, eu posso simplesmente ouvir Renée falando na minha cabeça sobre o frágil ego frágil e como o que eu acabei de dizer a Edward foi como um soco no estômago, então eu vou até o banco do piano, coloco meus braços no pescoço dele e olho dentro dos seus olhos assustadores, intensos e totalmente irritados.

"Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso desse jeito." Eu sussurro, como se estivéssemos falando em particular. "Eu sei que você só quer me proteger, mas, por favor, Edward, tente relaxar? Tenha um pouco de fé, por mim? Por favor?"

O olhar penetrante dele dá lugar a um lampejo de vulnerabilidade, e eu o vejo começar a vacilar na sua decisão.

"Eu ficarei bem." Murmuro contra os lábios dele. "Está tudo bem. Apenas confie, por uma vez, okay?"

As mãos dele agarram meu lado e ele me beija gentilmente antes de ir até Aro.

"Se você quiser que eu o ajude a fazer um ponto, eu prefiro fazer nos meus próprios termos." Ele diz laconicamente, perto o bastante de Aro para a diferença de tamanho entre os dois se tornar mais aparente que o normal. "Não confunda minhas boas maneiras como falta de tato. Eu não sou tão dado como Carlisle, e não serei tratado como um garoto de recados".

"_Non serviam__*****_, é? Que intrigante atitude para o primogênito do bom doutor Cullen." As sobrancelhas de Aro erguem ligeiramente no que parece ser uma boa diversão. "Você pode ficar surpreso, meu filho, mas eu consigo admirar isso. Quais termos você propõe?"

_*__Non Serviam__:__ "Eu não servirei", atribuída a Lúcifer antes da queda dele dos céus._

Edward não hesita nem por um instante. Muito menos Aro. Eles se encaram até Edward começar a falar de novo.

"Eu sei exatamente onde Caius está, e o que ele está fazendo. Acontece que há uma pintura que eu gostaria de dar de presente para a minha mãe, e eu vou pedir a Caius para me ajudar a obtê-la. Vai levar menos de dois minutos para eu voltar a esta sala. Posso confiar que será suficiente para ganhar sua aposta?"

Realmente parece que Edward está inventando isso na hora. Fico impressionada porque eu sei melhor, e Aro parece quase vacilante.

"Sim, é claro, você pode dizer a Caius que eu consideraria isso um favor a mim se ele ajudasse você." Aro disse ansiosamente, movendo-se para substituir Edward ao piano. "É claro que ele vai mandar Afton fazer o atual trabalho, mas não vai acontecer de outra forma. E, apenas para tranquilizar sua mente preocupada, eu vou tocar o piano o tempo todo que você estiver fora, então você vai saber onde minhas mãos estão, e onde elas não estão. Em dois minutos nós não poderemos terminar toda esta nova ária, mas vamos tocar um trecho, não é, Isabella?"

Edward olha para mim mais uma vez antes de sair da sala, e eu me encolho ao ver a dor nos olhos dele. Sinto-me horrível, muito embora eu não possa me arrepender de ele sair. Isto é por nós, afinal de contas. É demais dizer isso num só olhar, então coloco a minha mão no meu coração e espero que ele entenda.

Eu pisco e ele já se foi, mas a música já começou a tocar, então eu me foco. É uma ária nova e, como de hábito, Aro me para frequentemente, nenhum detalhe pequeno demais para ser corrigido.

"Vamos discutir essa frase, _Achevons la metamorphose_." Ele diz, ainda tocando, as teclas soando como uma caixa de música. "O que isso significa em inglês?"

_"Vamos conseguir a metamorfose?" _Eu pergunto, traduzindo na minha cabeça.

"Algo mais como _vamos completar a metamorfose." _Ele diz com um sorriso ligeiramente selvagem.

E agora fico feliz que ele ainda esteja tocando, porque o cabelo da minha nuca eriça e eu sei que ele não está mais falando mais sobre música.

"Certo, isso faz sentido nesse contexto." Eu digo nervosamente.

"Eu gosto da língua francesa." Ele diz, adicionando a linha da melodia aos acordes posteriores. "Tem tanta personalidade. Interessante o caminho das palavras de uma língua a outra. Latim para francês, francês para inglês. Eu acho esses caminhos significativos, você não acha?"

Eu aceno com a cabeça, perguntando-me onde ele está indo com isso. Suas palavras parecem tão neutras, mas há uma mudança nele que lembra-me em um nível visceral que eu estou sozinha com um predador.

"Por exemplo, a palavra francesa para esperança. _L'espoir._" Ele esclarece, e eu relaxo aos poucos, reconhecendo isso como o modo de leitura dele. "Próximo, mas não diretamente relacionado à palavra latina respirar. Vampiros não encontram uso algum para nenhuma das duas. Não é realmente do nosso feitio, sabe? Nós vemos, nós desejamos, nós pegamos. Geralmente, esperança não é sequer um fator nisso. É fácil. Apesar de tudo, encontro-me com algumas esperanças particulares. Isso é um segredo, Isabella. Posso confiar seu silêncio a respeito do meu segredo?"

Eu aceno.

"Ótimo. Então pegamos o oposto. Desapontamento. Qual a palavra francesa para isso, Isabella?"

"_Déception._" Eu falo, minha voz mal dando para ouvir.

"Sim, _la__déception_. Interessante caminho do francês para o inglês, não acha? O que você acha que significa?"

"Eu não sei o que significa exatamente, mas meu professor de francês no ensino médio nos disse para lembrar ao pensar que enganar a si mesmo leva ao desapontamento".

"Enganando a si mesmo, ou sendo enganado pelos outros".

Fico com o cenho franzido com a música, as palavras dele badalando nos meus ouvidos. O que diabos devo dizer agora?

"Poucos são capazes de me enganar, então eu tenho poucas esperanças, Isabella." Ele diz, lento como uma cobra deslizando pela grama alta. "E já que poucos são capazes de me enganar, eu devo avisar a você, eu não estou acostumado a ser desapontado. Eu não lido com isso muito bem. Nem um pouco, de fato".

Ele soa como se falasse por experiência própria. Tiro os olhos da música e o vejo me observando mais de perto, a ameaça transparente em seus olhos. Na realidade, havia tanta coisa que eu poderia dizer, como _talvez se você não fosse um maníaco controlador eu não precisaria mentir para você agora, precisaria?_

"Você pode me enganar, Isabella. Você está me enganando?" Ele soa tão paciente, tão útil.

Mas, é claro, eu o conheço melhor que isso. E eu sei que estamos de fato o enganando. Se ele sequer suspeitasse exatamente o quanto, duvido muito que ele estivesse tocando piano agora.

"Há uma diferença entre mentir e privacidade, Aro".

"Uma resposta de uma advogada." Ele ri deliciado. "Muito bem. E que é adequada à sua personalidade e ao seu dom. Eu gosto de você, Isabella. Você daria uma excelente romana, sabia disso?"

Eu apenas sorrio. Isso é um enorme elogio vindo dele, e eu sei disso. Eu gostaria de pensar que isso significa que ele está se tornando o Aro amigável de novo. Quero encorajar o Aro amigável. Ele é bom. Fascinante e divertido, com bom gosto em música. Eu realmente odeio pra caralho o Aro assustador, porém. Seria muito mais fácil se os dois não habitassem no mesmo corpo.

"Você gostaria de viver por aqui, depois que o nosso acordo acabar?" Ele pergunta, quase docemente. "Você gostaria de fazer parte da minha guarda? Porque eu asseguro a você, depois do que você fez esta noite, eu acho que você pode convencer Edward em quase tudo".

Alice e eu nunca conversamos a respeito dessa conversa. Eu não sei se ele está improvisando, ou se meus instintos naturais estão caminhando certo, mas ele definitivamente espera uma resposta.

"Eu não sei como responder isso." Eu digo com cuidado.

"Tente a verdade." E o assustador Aro está de volta.

Eu não sei onde Edward está, mas tenho certeza de que ele pode ouvir isso e que pode enlouquecer. Aro ainda está tocando o piano, o que é alguma coisa, pelo menos.

"Eu não _quero_ mentir, mas eu sinceramente não sei se a verdade vai decepcioná-lo ou não." Eu confesso. Respiro muito fundo e continuo. "Eu disse a você que manteria uma mente aberta. Ambos prometemos, e até agora mantivemos a palavra".

"Até agora." Ele diz, mudando para uma peça de Bach que Edward tocou antes.

Não soa correto do jeito como ele toca. Não está equilibrada, talvez? Mas não ouso responder o por quê, no entanto. Não é o mesmo problema de Demetri com o violão. Aro toca com plena paixão, é só talvez o tipo errado? As notas claras, porém misteriosas de Bach colidem com a sinistra beleza incoerente do estilo de Aro.

"Sim. Então, em manter essa palavra." Eu digo, tomada com o último minute de inspiração, "Eu não tomei a decisão ainda. Além disso, eu não tenho nem mesmo toda a informação que preciso para fazer isso".

"Informação?" Ele pausa por um breve instante, obviamente intrigado. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Assim como todos continuam insinuando." Eu aponto, pensando na provocação de Demetri no telhado. "Eu sou apenas uma humana. Eu não tenho a inteligência de vocês, os instintos, então não posso nem começar a apreciar o que é ser como vocês. Como posso tomar uma decisão como essa sem saber o que é ser uma vampira?"

"Você parece ser bastante decidida com relação a Edward." Ele conta, embora eu sinta que tenha tocado em um nervo. "No entanto, você não está casada com ele em termos humanos. Por que isso, eu me pergunto?"

"Você mesmo viu na mente de Marcus." Eu argumento, irritada que ele tenha trazido esse ponto doloroso à tona por causa de Edward, muito certamente dentro do raio de escuta dele. "Nós estamos bem e verdadeiramente juntos, como você disse. Além disso, é completamente diferente para pessoas da minha idade, com muitos casamentos terminando em divórcios nesses dias. Não consigo me imaginar mais ligada a Edward do que já sou – nós pertencemos um ao outro, ponto final. Ficar com ele não é mais uma decisão como respirar, e eu sei que ele sente o mesmo".

Tecnicamente, Edward não precisa realmente respirar. Eu gostaria de pensar que é mais uma falha na minha metáfora do que no meu entendimento sobre nosso relacionamento. Mas eu sei que ele prefere que estejamos casados, e Aro sabe disso também, maldito.

"Que romântico." Ele diz com um sorriso indulgente, senão condescendente. "Então você realmente sente que há uma decisão a tomar depois de tudo isso? Talvez ajudasse se eu entendesse seu processo de pensamento. Quais são os prós, o que faz você querer ficar?"

"Eu gosto daqui." Eu digo simplesmente, "Na maior parte das vezes. A Itália é linda, eu amo o sol. Vocês têm sido mais do que generosos. Eu amo a música e a biblioteca, especialmente".

"O que faz você hesitar?" Ele pergunta, seus olhos leitosos brilhando de orgulho.

"Vocês têm sido de incrível ajuda, mas muitas vezes são realmente intimidantes. E eu não vejo isso, mas sei que pessoas morrem por causa da dieta de vocês." Eu admito, e é realmente difícil dizer as palavras em voz alta. "Eu sei que você não é um humano há centenas de anos, mas imagine-se em minha posição. Não seria normal da minha parte simplesmente aceitar uma matança da minha espécie indiferentemente. Quero dizer, eu ainda sou humana, afinal. Eu não pertenço realmente ao mundo dos humanos, nem ao dos vampiros ainda. Se não fosse por você e por Edward, ninguém falaria comigo".

Os olhos dele estreitam e ele me olha, como se realmente me avaliasse pela primeira vez.

"Bem, talvez você tenha razão." Ele diz num tom inquisitivo. "Talvez algumas decisões devam ser tomadas depois que você se transformar em uma vampira, afinal".

Tento não deixar nenhuma emoção aparecer no meu rosto. Ele realmente deixaria eu ser transformada antes de ter uma promessa nossa de ficar na sua guarda? Os sons de Bach vindo das mãos dele parecem enfeitiçados, excitados e quase maníacos. Como se a música tivesse se tornado uma grotesca paródia da coisa real.

"Eu tenho uma teoria sobre você." Ele confidencia. "Penso que você descobrirá, Bella, que um dia depois que você acordar, você terá tanta sede quanto iluminação. Você descobrirá que beber sangue humano é natural para nós, assim como é para vocês comer carne de animais. Você descobrirá que não há deus nem superstições. Não há ideais. Há apenas a lei".

A expressão dele assume o mesmo ar sinistro da música, que fica gradativamente mais alta.

"E, Isabella." Ele adiciona, inclinando-se mais perto, sussurrando de forma que eu mal posso ouvi-lo com o som do piano. "No nosso mundo, você descobrirá que os Volturi _são_ a lei, e que nós teremos a nossa maneira".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, ficamos indignadas com o que Demetri disse para Bella... ele realmente acredita que Edward seria capaz de traí-la... e essa confissão de Bella e Aro, o que vc´s acharam?_

_Lembrem-se, próximo cap. na segunda-feira se tiver pelo menos 12 reviews!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Resistenza

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* "O Bella Ciao": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=4CI3lhyNKfo

* "Vedrai, Carino" de Mozart, da ópera _Don Giovanni, _interpretada por Linet Saul: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LmYErgrfnYs

* "Batti, batti" de Mozart, da opera _Don Giovanni, _interpretada por Joan Rodgers: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ioyTpq7eAfw

* Nina Simone - _My Baby Just Cares for Me: _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=eYSbUOoq4Vg

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – **_**Resistenza **_

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~o****Жo~**

Sempre que desço as escadas, eu escondo meu colar Volturi quando desço um andar, apenas no caso da Signora Alberti estar no patamar, varrendo as partículas de poeira invisível ou agitando sobre a pequena hera que ela tem bem do lado de fora da sua porta. Ela está quase sempre lá, a menos que ela não esteja se sentindo bem. Eu acho que ela só anseia por um pouco de interação humana. Quem não quer, mesmo que seja apenas alguns segundos na escada?

Eu sei que eu quero.

Ela é incrivelmente míope, mesmo com seus óculos, quase completamente surda sem a ajuda do seu aparelho de audição, e eu suponho que ela tem aproximadamente 80 anos. Ela não é frágil, porém, e ela me faz rir. Assim que ela ouviu Edward me chamar de _Bella_, ela teve essa enorme paixão por Edward, e eu acho que ela meio que vive indiretamente através dos seus pequenos vislumbres distorcidos em nossas vidas. Ela está sempre dizendo-me como eu sou sortuda por tê-lo.

"_Sei fortunata ad avere un marito così romantico e così bello_*****." Ela diz timidamente, sempre que ela percebe uma entrega de flores.

_*Sei fortunata ad avere un marito così romantico e così bello = __Você tem muita sorte__de ter__um marido tão__romântico e__ tão __bonito._

"_Sì, è vero._" Eu sempre concordo. _Sim, senhora, eu sou muito sortuda por ter Edward._

Enquanto eu tranco o apartamento e fecho os botões do casaco, suas músicas espiralam para o andar de cima - um disco antigo de um grupo de homens cantando a música que ela muitas vezes canta para mim como uma saudação - "O Bella Ciao". Eu nunca ouvi ninguém além dela cantar isso, e isso quase me faz sentir como se eu estivesse ouvindo o fantasma do seu passado. Há algo inerentemente nostálgico sobre o intrigante crepitar de uma agulha no vinil, e o brilho em seus olhos parece pertencer mais a uma jovem do que uma velha, tão ágil como ela é.

"_O bella ciao, bella ciao bella, ciao ciao ciao!_" Ela canta junto com o disco, acenando para mim enquanto dança com sua vassoura. "_Salve, Isabella__*****_!"

_*__Salve!__: antiga saudação latina, frequentemente usada em pequenas e antigas cidades como Volterra._

"_Salve, Signora Alberti._" Eu respondo na saudação à moda antiga, beijando sua bochecha. Ela está em alto astral, e eu digo isso a ela, perguntado-lhe sobre a música.

Ela começa a falar muito rapidamente, muito rápido para eu entender tudo o que ela diz, mas acho que a essência disso é que, quando ela era uma menina, era uma famosa canção de _La Resistenza_, a resistência italiana durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Há algo sobre o seu pai e como a música os manteve de bom humor quando eles estavam lutando com _i diavoli fascisti_, os demônios fascistas. As palavras dos versos, palavras que ela nunca canta, até hoje, falam sobre o que fazer com o corpo quando o cantor morre, mas a música é animada, sem medo. Quando eu faço a observação sobre isso, ela parece incrivelmente orgulhosa.

Esse é o ponto, ela me diz. O lado que ganhou a guerra não era o lado que temia a morte. O segredo para o agressor é o medo profundo e sombrio, ela me diz. Debaixo da sua crueldade inominável está uma covardia incrível. Eles cometem o erro de pensar que as pessoas pacíficas não vão revidar, e eles pegam e agarram até que vejam o que acontece quando os heróis adormecidos são provocados. Ela soa poética e meio que gloriosa quando ela me diz tudo isso.

Pelo menos penso que isso é o que ela diz. Se ela disse alguma outra coisa, eu acho que gosto mais disso, porque isso faz boiar o meu espírito consideravelmente, pensando pela primeira vez que Aro pode realmente ter medo de alguma coisa. Meu primeiro instinto diz que não pode ser verdade, mas talvez ela tenha razão.

"_Ciao, Bella!_" Ela canta atrás de mim, dançando com a vassoura como se tivesse dez anos de idade novamente e sua vida estendesse à sua frente, em vez do contrário.

"_Arrivederci_." Eu digo, acenando para ela enquanto faço o meu caminho para descer as escadas.

A música some, arrastando atrás dela como uma espécie de pó de fada. E, de verdade, eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido levantada de alguma forma, apenas pelas imagens e sons de uma senhora dançando, que poderia muito facilmente se enfiar em seu apartamento e ficar deprimida.

Do que possivelmente Aro poderia ter medo? Se o que Eleazar diz é verdade, ele está sempre preocupado com pessoas talentosas o deixando. Eu sei que ele está usando Chelsea para amarrar Marcus e outros a Volterra, e Eleazar teve, ele mesmo, muito medo de partir quando quis. Então há os pesadelos que Alice tem quando ela nos vê tentando nos retirar da influência dele, não importa o quão pacificamente nós tomamos a nossa decisão de partir. Eles não me dizem, e eu sei que Edward tenta esconder especialmente isso de mim, mas eu não sou estúpida.

Um animal sabe quando ele está sendo caçado. Mesmo que seja apenas para a captura.

**~o****Жo~**

"Eu não posso acreditar que este é o papel que ele quer que eu aprenda." Eu sussurro, escrevendo algumas traduções em Inglês no meu registro de _Don Giovanni_. "Eu pensei que ele escolheria certamente um compositor italiano. Talvez ele simplesmente queira reclamar sobre Mozart na próxima lição?"

Edward bufa enquanto toca uma versão para piano de uma das árias de Zerlina impecavelmente de memória. Eu olho para cima, porque, bufando? Não é tão Edward. Ele parece com raiva, o que é muito mais parecido com ele.

"O quê?"

"O que o quê?" Ele repete, irritado.

"Você bufou." Eu simplesmente coloco para fora. "O que você sabe sobre eu cantando as árias de Zerlina?"

Por um segundo, ele parece que vai negar, mas acho que ele realmente quer reclamar, no fundo.

"Ele está sempre tentando me provocar." Ele faz uma carranca.

"Com Mozart?" Eu pergunto. "Estou perdida".

"Veja, é Zerlina, ela é uma noiva e ama Masetto, mas, no momento em que o garoto mau entra com suas formas sedutoras, ela se distrai." Ele diz. "Aro está sempre pensando em como garotas legais não podem resistir aos tipos de Don Juan. Ou, neste caso, ao de Don Giovanni. E ele fica com ciúmes e faz algo estúpido, e, em seguida, Zerlina consegue acalmá-lo".

"Sim, com os peitos dela." Eu rio. "Mozart deixou isso muito claro. Mas, Edward, eu não vejo o que isso tem a ver com a gente".

Edward não acha que isso é tão engraçado. Ele parece com raiva de novo.

"Oh, você não vê?" Ele desafia, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Parece bastante claro para mim".

"Não, eu não vejo. Seria mais adequado." Afirmo, meu rosto ficando quente de vergonha, "Se eu estivesse aprendendo a parte de Michaëla em _Carmen_, onde a garota-legal-mas-chata ao lado persegue seu doce noivo, mas ela simplesmente parece como um nada comparada a Chelsea, então, quem pode culpá-lo? Carmen, eu quero dizer. Ela é simplesmente... muito bonita, e claramente sabe o que está fazendo perto dos homens".

Isto é quando seria muito bom se ele me dissesse que _eu sou_ realmente bonita, mas ele olha para mim com irritada surpresa.

"Eu te disse que Chelsea é vil, Bella." Ele diz, incrédulo. "Se alguém é um nada, é ela. Quem colocou esse pensamento em sua cabeça?"

Demetri.

"É simplesmente meio óbvio." Eu digo, ao invés de evitar uma briga ainda mais estranha. "Agora, do que você está falando? Como Aro poderia estar cutucando você? É sobre Aro e seu jogo constante de 'Vamos fazer um acordo?' Porque, se for-"

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

Logo após o meu telefone vibrar com um alerta de mensagem, o de Edward vibra também.

_PESSOAL, FIQUEM ONLINE, AGORA._

"Alice é ainda um pouco mais louca com o bat sinal." Eu digo, franzindo a testa para o meu telefone enquanto Edward meio que borra ao redor da sala para ligar o laptop.

Quando ele se move a uma velocidade vampírica, eu não sei se fico tonta ou morro de inveja. Quando eu não estou por perto, eles todos se movem rapidamente assim o tempo todo? Eles não trombariam um com o outro? Eu me pergunto se eu ainda vou ser desajeitada quando eu me transformar. Aposto que dói se esses corpos duros como rocha baterem uns aos outros. Eu me pergunto se faz muito barulho. Se um vampiro A está se movendo a 80 quilômetros por hora e bate em um vampiro B indo na direção oposta, à mesma taxa de velocidade...

"Bella, o que você está pensando?" Edward pergunta em suspeita, olhando para cima do computador.

"Eu, ah... hum... ei, são eles?" Eu desvio, escapando para sentar ao lado de Edward no sofá, mas ele não para de olhar para mim.

"Oi, pessoal!" Alice acena para nós alegremente, parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

Ela tem seu computador estabelecido em uma espécie de sala de estar, e podemos ver Jasper e Rose jogando xadrez logo atrás dela, enquanto Emmett assiste ao jogo de perto.

"O que é isso, Alice?" Edward pergunta, um pouco rude.

"Bem, eu tenho algo que vai fazer vocês muito felizes." Ele diz na "doce voz de dominatrix" que eu conheço muito bem. "Mas se você vai ser um pé no saco sobre isso, você pode voltar para arruinar o seu dia, em vez disso, ok?"

Eu juro que os três vampiros no fundo estão tentando não rir.

"Pare com isso, Jasper." Rose reclama, rindo. "Estou irritada".

Com isso, todos os quatro começam a rir histericamente, até que Alice atira a Jasper um olhar sujo.

"Jasper está fazendo isso?" Eu pergunto, fascinada. "O que mais ele pode fazer?"

"Oh, cara, Jasper é o melhor! Especialmente agora que ele está começando a controlar isso." Emmett diz animadamente enquanto Rosalie olha para ele, horrorizada. "No começo ele estava apenas deixando todos nós realmente com sede, ou realmente realmente exci – _ai_, desculpe, Rose, quero dizer, românticos".

Alice revira os olhos uma fração de segundo antes de Jasper e Emmett darem uma batida das mãos uma na outra.

"O que eu posso dizer, eu sou um cara romântico." Jasper diz sem expressão, fazendo uma carranca para o tabuleiro. "Eu voto para deixar Edward arruinar seu dia".

Rose estreita os olhos e move uma peça alta. "Cheque".

"Desculpe, Alice." Edward diz, seu tom superficialmente arrependido. "Eu não quis ser rude".

"Eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas." Alice diz docemente. "Um par de coisas vem vindo, e eu prefiro falar sobre elas e ouvir suas decisões, porque elas são ambas 'mentalmente perturbadoras'. Tudo que eu peço é isso, Edward, que você simplesmente dê a Bella a chance de responder, ok?"

... e isto simplesmente empurra aquele pau um pouco mais na sua bunda. Eu juro, toda vez que eu acho que ele não pode ficar mais tenso, sempre há mais um nível.

"Então, Bella, eu acho que Demetri pode desistir de algumas boas informações, se você estivesse disposta a incentivá-lo um pouco".

"Incentivar?" Eu pergunto, lutando contra uma onda de náusea com o pensamento. "Alice, eu realmente não acho que eu quero fazer isso".

Um medo apavorantemente frio varre-me como uma névoa no inverno. Ela sabe que eu nunca concordaria certamente com qualquer coisa do tipo? Isso é impensável.

"Bem, você não teria que dormir com ele, é claro." Ela diz com desdém, "Apenas talvez um beijo, ou algo assim".

Ela não recebe todas as palavras antes do meu estômago dar uma guinada e eu pegar o primeiro recipiente ao alcance. Acontece que ele já contém uma planta copo-de-leite, mas quando você tem que vomitar, você pega o que pode conseguir. É estranho - eu espero que Edward grite com Alice, ou algo assim, mas ele apenas segura o meu cabelo para mim como um amorzinho total.

"Desculpe." Eu gemo, horrorizada que ele parece querer me ajudar a limpar-me. "Não, deixe-me cuidar disso, por favor. Ugh, estou tão enojada".

"Não seja boba." Edward sorri, toda a sua raiva anterior desaparecida. "Você obviamente não pode evitar isso".

Eu juro, eu nunca vou entender o seu humor.

Eu me levanto e levo a planta para a pia, lavando minha boca enquanto estou ali. Quando eu volto, Edward é só conversa com Alice, os cantos da sua boca ainda um pouco curvados. Sento-me devagar ao lado dele, perguntando por que todo mundo está agindo de modo estranho.

"Alice, que porra é essa?" Eu reclamo amargamente, ignorando Edward por um momento. "Você não viu o que aconteceria?"

"Desculpe, Bella." Ela diz com um sorriso irônico. "Esta foi a única maneira de fazer Edward realmente acreditar na verdade sobre como você vê Demetri".

"Do que você está falando?" Eu me queixo. "Edward sabe que eu não suporto Demetri. Nenhum de nós. Quero dizer, o cara _tentou_ me matar, pelo amor de Deus. E só para que fique absolutamente claro sobre isso, minha resposta foi 'inferno, não', Alice. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá incentivar aquele cretino".

"Eu nunca realmente pediria isso a você, querida. Simplesmente não está em você fingir algo assim".

"Vê, Edward?" Jasper diz. "O que eu disse a você?"

Edward não diz nada, ele apenas estende seu braço em volta de mim e me une mais perto dele num gesto estranhamente doce e possessivo, como uma criança com seu cobertor favorito.

"Talvez eu devesse vomitar em Demetri também." Eu murmuro, sentindo-me estranhamente consolada, "Se isso é tão convincente".

"Você disse que havia algumas coisas, Alice?" Edward espeta, esfregando minhas costas levemente.

"Eles estão ligados de certa forma." Alice continua. "Aro incentivando Demetri e outros, para tentar testar o seu vínculo por fraquezas. Ele quer que vocês duvidem um do outro".

Eu descanso minha cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto ela fala, de repente simplesmente meio cansada. Eu me pergunto se o que ela está dizendo se aplica ao que Demetri me contou sobre Chelsea também. Eu quero perguntar, mas tenho muito medo. Enquanto os braços dele estiverem em volta de mim, eu não vou perguntar isso. Em voz alta, de qualquer maneira. De certa forma, eu me sinto como uma idiota por deixar a fofoca de Demetri me atingir, mas eu me pergunto quantas mulheres podem lidar com múltiplas vampiras lindas abertamente tentando seduzir os seus homens. Qualquer uma ficaria insegura.

E agora eu sei que Edward esteve lidando com a mesma coisa. Deixa-me triste pensar que ele sentiria algo que não fosse confiança em meus sentimentos por ele, mas eu entendo isso também. Ele nunca teve que confiar na palavra de ninguém desde que se tornou um vampiro, já que seus pensamentos eram simplesmente os mais legíveis para ele como qualquer jornal. Agora ele está em torno de vampiros que são capazes de controlar e esconder alguns dos seus pensamentos, alguns que estão, obviamente, manipulando nós dois, e tudo que ele pode fazer é perguntar e confiar em mim quando digo que está tudo bem, quando claramente nós dois estamos no limite em boa parte do tempo. Eu simplesmente tenho que me perguntar, quanto mais disto teremos que aceitar?

Tudo o que eu quero é estar em algum lugar seguro, livre de esquivar-me por aí, sem supermodelos que me fazem sentir inadequada, sem Demetri rondando sobre os telhados, e definitivamente sem Aro para assustar o meu medo cada vez que eu começo a desfrutar da sua companhia. Eu me pergunto quanto seria necessário para convencer Edward a fugir comigo, simplesmente se esconder em algum lugar. Talvez possamos encontrar uma ilha em algum lugar que ninguém conhece. A ideia é tão tentadora que quase posso sentir a areia quente debaixo dos meus pés. Eu sei que Edward faria isso se eu pedisse forte o suficiente.

"Bella, você pode, por favor, se focar?" Alice pergunta, sua expressão mais compassiva do que suas palavras. "Se isso fosse realmente uma opção, você nunca teria colocado os pés em Volterra".

"Eu sei, eu só quero que isso acabe, às vezes. Simplesmente parece como uma casa de espelhos".

"Vocês estão indo muito bem, Bella. Isso é uma coisa que eu queria falar com vocês." Ela diz, seus olhos escuros brilhando de excitação. "Marcus, por algum motivo, parece ficar ofendido que Aro tente se intrometer no relacionamento de vocês."

"Se ele está é porque nós o lembramos do seu casamento." Diz Edward. "A comparação está sempre em sua mente quando ele nos vê juntos. É a única coisa que poderia fazê-lo sentir alguma coisa, eu lhe garanto".

"Ele vai tentar falar com vocês, mas ele está tendo um tempo difícil decidindo como e onde." Ela continua. "Eu acho que seria muito melhor se ele falasse com você sozinha, Bella, e em um momento quando ninguém está por perto. Vai ser seguro, Edward, eu juro. Ele não vai machucá-la. Podemos experimentar um cenário?"

"Só se for completamente seguro." Edward adverte. "Eles podem se encontrar em público?"

Charlie aprovaria isso. Eu me sinto como comprando casacos combinando para eles, na cor laranja refletivo.

"Eu poderia encontrá-lo na biblioteca." Eu ofereço, decidindo fazer isso. "Ele está sempre lá. Eu poderia cabular as minhas aulas amanhã e ir mais cedo".

Alice olha para cima por um segundo e sorri largamente.

**~oЖo~**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward já se foi, mas há um bilhete com a letra de Edward descansando no meu iPod, apoiado no travesseiro ao meu lado com um pequeno ramo de flores brancas e amarelas. A visão de um pequeno ramalhete de minúsculas flores brotando colhido a mão significa mais para mim do que todos os arranjos caros de Aro, só porque elas são de Edward, e porque eu sei que quando leio o bilhete e procurar o significado, que eu não vou tremer de medo, com meu estômago caindo como um saco de gelo aos meus pés.

_Bella,_

_Os limoeiros estão apenas começando a florescer, e ontem à noite estava simplesmente morno o suficiente para que a maioria das pessoas deixasse suas árvores lá fora. A fragrância no ar da noite estava completamente inebriante, e isso me fez pensar em você. Exatamente agora eu beijei a sua bochecha rosa, e o jeito que você sorriu quando eu fiz isso fez tudo errado no mundo novamente certo. Assim como Nina Simone._

_Vista algo quente e, cuide-se. Eu estarei perto da biblioteca durante toda a manhã, apenas no caso de você precisar de mim._

_Amor sempre,_

_Edward_

Eu fico sem fazer nada, preparando-me para a manhã como se eu estivesse realmente indo à escola e, em um impulso, decido levar o bilhete comigo para a biblioteca. Enfio o meu colar debaixo da minha blusa e coloco as flores de limão na minha lapela do casaco, como Vovó Swan costumava fazer sempre que eu colhia flores para ela.

_"Il Signor Alberti mi dava dei fiori solo quando aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare, ma un rametto di fiori di limone è un dono meraviglioso.__*****__" _Signora Alberti confidencia quando eu beijo sua bochecha em saudação.

_*__Il Signor Alberti mi dava dei fiori solo quando aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare, ma un rametto di fiori di limone è un dono meraviglioso. = __Sr. Alberti só me dava flores quando ele tinha algo pelo qual pedir perdão, mas um raminho de flores de limão é um presente maravilhoso. (Flores de limão são um símbolo de amor fiel)._

O falecido Sr. Alberti costumava usar flores como um pedido de desculpas, aparentemente, mas ela aprova o meu pequeno _boutonnière_. E eu tenho que concordar em ambas as alegações. Flores colhidas impulsivamente porque lembram meu Edward são, de fato, um presente maravilhoso. Flores caras dizem muitas coisas, mas geralmente elas são sobre perseguição, culpa, ou obrigação. Podemos não ter dado a Aro um compromisso, mas estou bastante certa de que o bombardeio constante de flores caras geralmente significa todos os três.

Eu deslizo meus fones de ouvido e verifico as mais recentes adições ao meu iPod. Com certeza, há algumas novas de Nina, uma música animada que soa vagamente familiar e, de alguma forma, faz tudo parecer bem. É uma boa batida - fácil para eu caminhar – e as palavras, eu espero, são para mim tanto quanto são para ele.

Eu não tenho de fazer um desvio para escorregar em uma das entradas da biblioteca. Os pisos superiores públicos têm alguns humanos que vagueiam ao redor, mas quando eu chego à área restrita no fundo de uma escada em espiral de mármore, o único vampiro à vista é Marcus, sentado em seu lugar de sempre. Ele fareja e olha para cima quando me aproximo.

"Isabella." Ele diz, parecendo como um paciente mental levemente assustado, "Eu estava exatamente pensando em você ontem, e aqui está você".

Parece e soa como se ele não estivesse acostumado a falar - como se cada palavra lhe custasse algo.

"Desculpe interromper." Eu digo, olhando para a pilha de pergaminhos e cartas ao lado dele. "Você parece muito ocupado".

"Às vezes, se eu fechar meus olhos, quase consigo fingir que ela está aqui comigo." Ele diz, tanto para si mesmo como para mim. "Você pode imaginar, eu costumava pensar que era bobagem de Didyme escrever cartas para mim quando mal estávamos além de algumas horas de distância. Agora elas são tudo o que me resta dela".

"Eu amo receber bilhetes de Edward." Eu digo suavemente, chegando um pouco mais perto. "Ele acabou de deixar um para mim esta manhã".

"Ele deixou? Que tipo de coisas ele escreve para você?" Ele pergunta, uma curiosidade leve se misturando com o seu usual tédio dolorido.

Eu lhe entrego o bilhete e ele sorri minuciosamente, verificando-o. Ele não diz nada quando o entrega de volta, mas extrai uma carta bem gasta do seu bolso e começa a lê-la. Eu me pergunto se eu deveria esperar, ou dizer algo. Eu me pergunto se ele se lembra que eu estou aqui.

"Didyme? É esse o nome da sua esposa?" Pergunto encorajadoramente.

"Você disse _é, _e não _era_." Ele sussurra, ainda olhando para o papel. "Por que isso?"

"Você obviamente ainda a ama." Eu digo, pensando em Charlie e sua total incapacidade de superar Renée. "E ela não queria deixar você. Portanto, ela ainda é sua esposa, mesmo que você não possa vê-la".

Se um vampiro pudesse chorar, acho que ele o faria. Ele não se move, exatamente, mas parece que algo _dentro_ dele sim. Quando ele olha para mim de novo, ele está todo ali, talvez pela primeira vez. Parece que leva para ele um grande esforço.

"Eu sabia que você entenderia." Ele acena com gratidão. "Eu sabia. Todos eles dizem que eu deveria seguir em frente, mas isso não faz sentido".

"Isso é ridículo. Eu nunca seguiria em frente se algo acontecesse com Edward. Estou falando sério - acho que eu ficaria arrasada".

"Eu sei. Eu posso ver isso a seu respeito." Ele diz, inclinando-se profundamente para olhar profundamente nos meus olhos. "Eu acho que vocês dois ficariam perdidos sem o outro".

"Algumas coisas são óbvias. Quero dizer, basta olhar para isto-" Eu digo, apontando para as cartas na cadeira. "Edward me disse que são todas cartas de amor da sua esposa. Isso é verdade?"

"Sim, todas elas. Palavras que ela escreveu quando ela quis ficar comigo. Algumas ela escreveu quando eu estava lendo, ou conversando com alguém, e ela não precisava da minha atenção, mas queria dar-me a dela. Ela era assim." Ele diz, e uma luz suave vem aos seus olhos quando ele diz isso. "Você gostaria de lê-las? Quero dizer, enquanto você está aqui, não levar alguma com você".

Ele parece um pouco em pânico ao pensar que eu levaria alguma das suas cartas que ela escreveu.

"Eu adoraria. Posso sentar com você?" Eu pergunto, só porque Alice disse que ele ficaria mais disposto a falar se eu sentasse no lugar dela. "Você pode me contar sobre ela, se você quiser, mas eu não sei se isso é muito doloroso?"

"Eu quero falar sobre ela." Ele insiste, movendo bastante das suas cartas de lado para que eu possa sentar. "Ninguém quer escutar".

Ele parece tão triste, que eu simplesmente quero abraçá-lo, mas você não pode confortavelmente abraçar um vampiro bebedor de humanos, então eu concordo e toco seu braço gentilmente.

"Eu vou ouvir".

"Nossa história é muito longa, Isabella." Ele diz com admiração, quase como se ele próprio estivesse ouvindo isso pela primeira vez. "Nós nos conhecíamos quando éramos humanos, veja só. Ela era irmã de Aro, e mesmo que eu não me lembre daqueles dias muito bem, acho que eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela. Eu a amei por mais de três mil anos".

Santa merda fodida. Eu sabia que eles estavam lá durante o Império Romano, mas isto é muito mais do que eu esperava.

"Isso é como, antes dos romanos!" Eu sussurro alto. "Você era o que, Etrusco*****?"

_*__Etrusco__: natural da Etrúria (país antigo que ficava situado na Itália). Os __Etruscos__ eram um aglomerado de povos que viveram na atual Itália, na região a sul do Rio Arno e a norte do Tibre, então denominada Etrúria, e mais ou menos equivalente à atual Toscana, com partes no Lácio e a Úmbria. Desconhece-se ao certo quando os Etruscos se instalaram aí, mas foi provavelmente entre os anos 1200 e 700 a.C. Nos tempos antigos, o historiador Heródoto acreditava que os Etruscos eram originários da Ásia Menor, mas outros escritores posteriores consideram-nos italianos. A sua língua, que utilizava um alfabeto semelhante ao grego, era diferente de todas as outras e ainda não foi decifrada, e a religião era diferente tanto da grega como da romana._

"Mais velho do que isso: nós fomos feitos pelos primeiros." Ele zomba com orgulho. "Tudo isso, nosso castelo subterrâneo, é a Volterrae original, você sabe. Estas eram construções de pedra que os historiadores chamam de Período Neolítico. Não que nós o chamamos assim, nós realmente não o chamávamos de nada até que a escrita surgiu. Nós nascemos aqui, nós três, e nos transformamos aqui também".

"Como ela era?" Eu pergunto, pegando uma das cartas dela. Escrita linda e elegante. "Aposto que ela era linda. Vocês todos são, na verdade".

"Ela era adorável." Ele diz sonhador, "Com longos cabelos negros e enrolados e o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi. Ela era gentil e muito engraçada também. Ela sempre fazia todo mundo muito feliz. Ela poderia até mesmo fazer Caius rir".

"Está brincando!" Eu realmente não consigo imaginar Caius rindo de qualquer coisa. A menos que envolva a tortura de gatinhos, ou algo igualmente terrível.

"É verdade. Todo mundo a amava muito." Ele diz, sua carícia em um envelope sobre as palavras que ela escreveu soando como dois pedaços de papel escovando um contra o outro. "É por isso que é tão difícil entender o que aconteceu com ela. Quem poderia querer que ela desaparecesse?"

"Ela parece incrível. Se ela era irmã de Aro, por que ele não conversa sobre ela com você?"

"Ele diz que é muito doloroso. Isso o incomoda muito." Ele parece bastante chateado consigo mesmo. "Foi ele quem a transformou, afinal. Eu estava fraco demais para tentar eu mesmo. Com medo de matá-la, você sabe. Tenho certeza que Edward entenderia isso. E ele foi quem descobriu o que restava dela - suas cinzas. Ele disse que nunca falaria dela de novo, e ele não tem falado. Ele não pode suportar quando os outros falam dela também".

"Ele a amava tanto assim?" Eu pergunto, a minha curiosidade despertada.

Como seria Aro com uma irmã? Uma irmã amorosa?

"Oh, sim! Era impossível não amá-la. E ela o amava muito, intensamente. Eles nem sempre se deram bem, no entanto. Ela não tinha medo de criticá-lo em particular sobre sua maneira de fazer cumprir a lei. Eles entrariam em desacordo de tempos em tempos, mas eles eram família. Na verdade, eles só tiveram um desentendimento de verdade, mas isso cresceu ao longo do tempo. Eles estavam em um impasse quando se tratava do sofrimento dos outros. Aro chamava isso de amor à justiça e estabilidade, e a acusava de ser mole demais para entender o que é necessário para governar. Ela não gostava de machucar humanos também. Ela costumava morrer de fome até nós implorarmos para ela beber, e então ela só beberia dos muito velhos, que estavam prontos para ir. Ela lhes daria um momento de verdadeira felicidade, antes de dar-lhes a morte".

Eu não estou realmente certa do que dizer sobre isso, e estamos ambos em silêncio até que eu penso em algo vagamente apropriado.

"Eu acho que Carlisle é assim também." Eu ofereço, ao invés de, obviamente, apenas levá-lo a falar novamente.

"Eu sei que ele é. Ele e Aro eram grandes amigos, como você sem dúvida sabe. De certa forma, para Aro era como ter Didyme de novo. Ele é tão amável como ela era, talvez ainda mais, por causa da sua dieta, mas ele é mais gentil do que alegre. Ela era pura felicidade. Embora, no final, assim como Carlisle, ela não podia ficar para assistir Aro machucar mais ninguém. Ela queria ir embora também".

"Ela queria ir embora?" Repito, surpresa. "Mas e quanto a você?"

"Oh, eu certamente iria embora com ela." Ele diz em sua voz fantasmagórica e oca. "Como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu iria para onde quer que ela fosse. Eu queria segui-la na morte, mas eu tenho deveres, afinal".

Eu posso exatamente ver isso – a irmã amada de Aro e seu melhor, prestes a abandoná-lo para sempre. Uma suspeita sombria se enraíza na minha mente, uma que tem a ver com por que não podemos simplesmente ir embora em paz, e as sombras nos olhos de Alice quando ela diz a Edward o que ele pode e não pode fazer.

"O que Aro disse sobre isso?" Pergunto cuidadosamente.

"Aro nunca descobriu que estávamos indo embora." Ele diz distraidamente. "Nós diríamos para ele juntos, logo antes de irmos embora. Mas então ele a encontrou já queimando - apenas uma mão deixada no momento em que ele chegou lá, e um pouco do cabelo dela. Ele ficou _devastado. _Totalmente e completamente. Ele enlouqueceu com isso".

"Então você não disse a ele?"

"Ele sofria tanto que eu não tive coragem para lhe dizer que estávamos indo embora. Não havia qualquer razão para isso, de qualquer maneira. Tenho certeza que ele viu isso na próxima vez em que ele me tocou. Mas ele nunca segurou isso contra mim. Não que eu o culpasse. Eu uma vez implorei para ele me matar, mas ele disse que seria demais para ele perder a mim também".

Eu tremo com a maneira como seus olhos brilham quando ele menciona o suicídio, mas eu entendi isso também.

"Isso é tão triste." Eu simpatizo, minha mente processando. "Quem fez isso com ela?"

"Aro disse que os Romenos estavam, provavelmente, por trás disso, por vingança. Ele estava absolutamente lívido na sua dor, e ele a descontou neles mais uma vez. Qualquer um que eles tivessem recrutado, ele roubava ou destruía. Todos os seus bens pilhados ou queimados. Ele os puniu em uma fúria cega, tomando tudo o que eles tinham conseguido construir desde a última vez que os vencemos. Foi quando Chelsea se juntou a nós. Ela costumava morar com eles. Mas Caius... Caius acha que foram lobisomens".

"E você? O que você acha?" Eu pergunto, perguntando-me como eu poderia ter alguma vez pensado que Marcus parecia entediante. Claramente, ele está apenas mascarando sua dor intensa.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo isso." Ele murmura distraidamente. "O que eu devo fazer agora?"

"Você, coitadinho." Eu digo, sentindo uma quantidade surpreendente de empatia por alguém que bebe sangue humano. "Como é que você continua?"

"Às vezes eu posso desaparecer em um bom livro." Ele diz sonhadoramente, pegando um livro cheio de orelhas do assoalho. Eu juro que tem Fabio na capa. "Eu não costumo ler livros bobos como esse, mas às vezes é bom saber que as coisas serão felizes no final".

Eu sorrio, apesar de tudo.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu acho que eu li _Jane Eyre_ uma centena de vezes. Quando eu leio, é mais sobre o conforto do que quando estou lendo algo novo".

"Oh, você gosta de ler também?" Ele pergunta, o fantasma de um sorriso em seus olhos. "Eu não esperava isso. A maioria dos jovens gosta de filmes, me disseram. Que tipo de livros você lê?"

"Todos os tipos, mas eu comecei com os clássicos." Eu começo.

"Você quer dizer, como Eurípides?" Ele interrompe, com um olhar que quase parece meio animado. Para ele, de qualquer maneira. "Eu também adoro os clássicos, minha cara. Suas peças me fazem apaixonar-me por histórias e livros. Os primeiros volumes da minha coleção".

Eu não o corrijo porque eu sou a idiota que pensa que a palavra "clássicos" é a escolha correta para descrever as irmãs Brontë para um vampiro de três mil anos de idade.

Eu apenas o ouço enquanto ele fala da sua esposa de forma tão vívida que posso praticamente vê-la e senti-la perto de mim.

"Ela teria gostado muito de você e Edward." Ele diz, suas palavras escapando como se fossem muito difícil para ele deixá-las sair. "Como Aro, ela amava a música, mas, ainda mais do que isso, ela gostava de ver dois jovens apaixonados".

"Eu gostaria de ter podido conhecê-la. Eu poderia valer-me de um amigo agora, e eu realmente não posso falar para os seres humanos sobre as minhas preocupações".

"Sobre o que você está preocupada, minha cara?" Ele pergunta, seus olhos tristes parecendo quase preocupados.

"Bem, muitas, na verdade. Por um lado, eu não posso esperar para ser uma vampira, para que eu seja digna de Edward." Eu confidencio. "Espero que Aro deixe eu me transformar em breve. Às vezes eu me preocupo que ele não vai me deixar até que eu pareça muito velha para ser companheira de Edward. Ele é tão bonito como é - eu não sei por que ele está comigo quando ele poderia ter alguém como Heidi, ou Rosalie, ou..." Eu paro desconfortavelmente. Não é como se Chelsea fosse Voldemort, ou algo assim, mas desde que Demetri a caracterizou como tendo Edward como uma espécie de _meta_, eu não quero dar a ela o mínimo de poder, mesmo na minha mente.

"Você não sabe que ele sente o mesmo por você?" Ele pergunta urgentemente, assustando-me com a intensidade incomum. "Ele já é um vampiro, eu não quero dizer isso, mas ele não se sente _digno_ de você. Eu não sei por que, mas é verdade. Confesso que me sinto um pouco culpado por deixar Aro ver a natureza da sua ligação. Eu podia ver tanto a devoção inabalável que vocês têm um pelo outro e a insegurança também. Eu não sei por que ele insiste em brincar com seus sentimentos. Pelo que vale a pena, eu fiz as minhas objeções conhecidas. Por favor, não duvide do amor de Edward por você".

Ele parece tão insistente que suas palavras me aquecem e fortalecem. Ainda assim, uma vozinha na minha cabeça levanta a velha objeção.

"Eu sei que ele me ama, mas eu nem vejo como isso é possível." Eu confesso, encolhendo os ombros, impotente. "Quero dizer, isso seria como eu me apaixonando por um esquilo, não é? Como ele pode estar com alguém como eu? Ele é tão brilhante – sua mente é tão bonita como o seu rosto, e sua música! Ele é perfeito, e eu sou apenas... desajeitada, esquecida, lenta e humana".

"Você deveria ver vocês dois do jeito que eu vejo você." Ele parece mais vivo do que eu já vi até agora, seus olhos avermelhados suplicantes. "Você e Edward, vocês têm o que Didyme e eu uma vez tivemos. Vendo a ligação entre você, isso me faz sentir que, mesmo que não haja esperança para mim, o amor ainda vive em algum lugar. Quando você está por perto, é mais fácil para eu me lembrar dela. Por isso eu agradeço você".

"Eu sinto muito por você perder seu amor." Eu sussurro, uma única lágrima escorrendo pela minha bochecha.

Ele a pega, a pele seca fina do seu dedo áspero suavemente contra a minha bochecha. Ele olha em confusão para o seu dedo brilhante e traz aos seus lábios, se para beijar, ou provar, eu não sei. Ele fecha os olhos, e eu reconheço a sua expressão dos momentos em que Edward prende a respiração para se controlar. Um delicado tremor passa pelo meu corpo, e os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço arrepiam. Sento-me muito, muito imóvel, até que ele abre os olhos, olhando não para mim, mas para longe atrás de mim.

"Minha querida, eu receio que você esteja me deixando com sede." Ele diz, confirmando minha suspeita. "Talvez você deva ir embora agora. Vejo você neste fim de semana, sim?"

"Sim, este fim de semana." Eu concordo. "Nós vamos nos apresentar para a festa de inverno de Aro. Nós estaremos lá".

Quando me levanto para ir, eu não estou nem um pouco surpresa ao encontrar Edward bem atrás de mim, parecendo tenso. Eu vou para os seus braços para lembrar nós dois de que tudo está bem.

À medida que reentramos no mundo humano, eu percebo que deixei cair minhas flores de limão. Em minha mente eu posso vê-las onde elas devem ter caído entre as cartas de amor de Didyme para Marcus.

"Minhas flores!" Eu digo, querendo correr de volta e recuperá-las, mas Edward me segura perto, me parando. "Mas _você_ me deu elas!"

"Eu vou pegar mais para você hoje à noite." Ele promete, beijando minha bochecha. "Há uma abundância de flores no mundo, mas Marcus não estava mentindo, e não há substituição de você".

**~o****Жo~**

"Você está maravilhosa... como uma pálida deusa grega." Edward murmura no meu cabelo alguns dias depois, seus dedos traçando sobre a seda macia drapejando do meu vestido onde se encontra com a minha pele. "Eu não acho que eu deveria deixar você sair do nosso apartamento com essa aparência".

Quando ele diz coisas assim, com aquele tom possessivo e olhar em seus olhos, eu não quero deixar o apartamento.

"Você simplesmente tem que encontrar alguma maneira de marcar o seu território, então." Eu o provoco, mas seus olhos ficam instantaneamente escuros e uma emoção sobe pela minha espinha ao ver que ele está tomando isso como um desafio.

Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ficar em casa, mas essa festa é mais ou menos outra desculpa para Aro nos exibir e fortalecer nossos laços com os Volturi. Quase todos os vampiros na Itália estarão lá, e – eu descobri por acidente e muito para o desprazer de Edward – vamos chegar depois do "jantar" para a música e socialização. Estou um pouco irritada com sua tentativa de esconder esse pequeno detalhe de mim no início. Como se eu não soubesse que eles se alimentam em algum momento. Eu não sou estúpida. É perturbador estar ciente de que está realmente acontecendo, porém, e encontro-me incapaz de entrar na coluna durante nosso ensaio antes de entrar como um resultado. Eu sei que isso incomoda Edward também.

Ele segura uma porta para mim e termina o fluído movimento ao envolver seu braço em volta dos meus ombros ao entrarmos, sua linguagem corporal claramente confiante e territorial enquanto nós vamos nos encontrar com todos.

E eles olham para nós quando fazemos a nossa entrada. O grande salão está cheio de todos os vampiros que eu vi até agora na Itália, bem como alguns que eu nunca tinha visto antes, todos vestidos lindamente. Seu perfume coletivo me lembra de andar em algum lugar estranhamente perfumado, como uma floresta tropical, ou o balé na noite de abertura. É um pouco intimidante estar em tal espaço com novos vampiros, então eu me aconchego para o lado de Edward um pouco.

"Você tem certeza que Alice deu a todos o sinal limpo?" Eu pergunto, um pouco sobrecarregada pelo grande número deles.

Edward enrijece e eu sigo o seu olhar para ver Demetri, ladeado de ambos os lados por Renata e Heidi. Pela primeira vez desde então, estamos no mesmo lugar e ele não está me dando aquele olhar assustador. Eu não sei a quem agradecer por isso, porque estou bastante certa de que as ações de Demetri estão fora do alcance da influência divina.

"Eu não acredito nisso." Edward faz uma carranca, escaneando o salão.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Ele está tentando deixar você com ciúmes".

"Ele está?" Eu pergunto, incrédula. "Mas ele não está nem olhando para cá".

"Vê como ele está prestando atenção tanto a Heidi como Renata e não olhando para você, afinal?"

Olho de novo e vejo Heidi sorrindo beatificamente para ele enquanto brinca com o seu cabelo. Isto pareceria quase romântico se ele não tivesse a outra mão na bunda de Renata. Quero dizer, eu acho que poderia ser romântico, se Heidi estiver bem com isso, mas pela maneira que Demetri age e Renata sorri, eu tenho quase certeza que ela sequer sabe o que está acontecendo.

"Não é ótimo?" Pergunto sob a minha respiração. "Embora seja meio difícil perder o seu grande alcoviteiro lá. Você acha que Heidi sabe que ele está apalpando Renata agora?"

"Ela sabe agora, graças a você".

Porcaria. Esqueci sobre a audição de vampiros porque Heidi se afasta de Demetri, que olha diretamente para mim com este olhar frustrado e dolorido. Certo, não olhar mais para ele esta noite.

"Oh, vamos lá." Eu sussurro furiosamente, olhando para a camisa de Edward. "Não me diga que os sentimentos dele estão _feridos_ agora".

"Bem-vinda ao mundo do ego masculino hiperinflado." Diz Edward, um toque de malícia rastejando em seu tom. "Basta imaginar o que ele sentiria se soubesse que você vomitou na mera sugestão de que você pode estar o incentivando. Oh não, onde ele está indo agora? Acabamos de chegar aqui".

Seus olhos brilham com satisfação quando Demetri, com raiva, foge para fora do salão, deixando para trás duas fêmeas parecendo irritadas. Por um momento o rosto de Edward é quase irreconhecível até que eu recordo de não ter sido capaz de imaginá-lo matando 137 assassinos e estupradores. Agora, eu posso imaginar isso com bastante facilidade.

"Foi algo que eu disse?" Ele pergunta inocentemente. "Que vergonha. O que é uma festa sem Demetri?"

"Muito mais agradável." Eu admito, me perguntando como eu posso fazer algo semelhante para banir Chelsea, onde quer que ela esteja. "Mas foi realmente necessário? Agora Renata está olhando para mim, e Heidi parece chateada".

Heidi nunca foi nada além de agradável comigo. Se ela não fizesse o que ela faz para os Volturi, eu poderia até mesmo nos ver tornando amigas.

"Aí está você." Aro diz atrás de nós. "Eu estava esperando que vocês pudessem estar prontos para cantar uma das árias de Zerlina hoje à noite? Eu sei que você a pegou na semana passada, mas estou com vontade de ouvir 'Batti Batti'".

"Vou tomar uma facada nisso." Eu digo casualmente, embora eu esteja menos do que satisfeita em ter que mostrar algo que eu realmente não tenho aperfeiçoado. "Ainda que eu prefira fazer algo mais sólido".

Para mim, preparar uma ária é meio como fazer gelatina. Você pode apressar tudo que você quer para memorizá-la, mas há um acerto certo para o corpo que simplesmente leva tanto tempo quanto isso vai levar antes que esteja pronto, e minha gelatina Zerlina não está completa ainda. Felizmente, esta ária foi atribuída a um dos alunos de graduação no estúdio do Dr. George (e no laboratório de ópera da pós-graduação do Dr. Adana) do semestre anterior, por isso, enquanto eu sou nova para cantá-la, eu já a tenho memorizada, movimentos e tudo, então será aceitável. Parte de mim quer simplesmente dizer não e fazer outra coisa.

"Tenho certeza que você vai fazer muito bem, minha querida." Aro diz despreocupadamente.

Falando em assustador, começo a sentir olhos nas minhas costas e viro a cabeça a tempo de testemunhar a expressão "se olhar pudesse matar" na forma de Jane. Felizmente, ela está apenas tentando me mandar para uma ilusão de dor horrível com a sua mente, então isso é um completo desperdício do seu tempo.

"Jane, você poderia, por favor, parar?" Edward reclama, parecendo aflito.

"Eu não sinto nada quando ela faz isso." Eu o tranquilizo, "Além da sensação de estar vagamente assustada".

"Mentirosa." Ela bufa, "Você se virou. Você obviamente sentiu alguma coisa".

"Só porque você estava olhando para mim como uma aberração".

"Eu posso ler a sua mente, _Jane_." Edward olha para ela. "Eu posso dizer totalmente quando você está fazendo isso".

"Eu posso fazer você gritar como uma menina, _Edward_." Ela diz com um belo sorriso. "E se você não calar a sua boca, eu vou".

"Senhoras, senhoras, por favor." Aro diz, parecendo se divertir totalmente. Eu não tenho certeza, mas ele parece estar se dirigindo a Edward também. "Nós devemos estar nos apreciando, não reprocessando velhas disputas".

"Bem, talvez nós possamos começar uma nova luta porque Edward e Isabella fizeram Demetri ir embora." Jane diz de forma malévola, conseguindo um último empurrão enquanto Renata e Heidi se aproximam.

"Isso não é divertido. Eu tinha planos para ele. Por que ele foi embora?" Aro pergunta. Renata toca o braço dele e ele olha para a porta de entrada com desagrado. "Que irritante. Honestamente, se alguém é uma _primadonna_***** em Volterra, é ele. Isabella, você deveria tomar nota e seguir o exemplo dele".

_*__Primadonna__: diva, deusa, cantora principal._

"Eu deveria?" Eu pergunto, confusa. "Eu pensei que você estivesse 'impressionado com o meu profissionalismo'. O que aconteceu com isso?"

"Bem, sim, mas, minha querida, você é tão agradável que está francamente deixando você um pouco sem graça." Ele diz, estremecendo um pouco, como se em desculpas. "Quero dizer, eu a coloquei em um coro de reparação e mudei sua programação cinco vezes sem qualquer queixa de você em nada. A maioria dos sopranos estaria gritando para mim por agora, mas você, você simplesmente continua fazendo o que for que eu lhe peço para fazer. Emil não te ensinou nada?"

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, muito lívida. Quero dizer, este é o mesmo cara que me disse para dar beijo de adeus à minha família antes de vir aqui, insinuando que, ou eu quebraria os laços com eles, ou ele _os mataria, _e agora ele quer que eu finja que ele é indulgente de temperamentos artísticos? Eu penso em cerca de 20 coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a ele, mas todas elas parecem insensatas, então eu tomo uma respiração profunda. Perversamente, ele parece intrigado quando ele me observa irritar-me, mas Edward acaricia minhas costas duas vezes, um sinal de cautela.

"Agora que você mencionou," eu digo uniformemente, "Dr. George uma vez me disse que o patrono pode pedir algo que não esteja pronto, e que eu tenho que proteger a arte em primeiro lugar".

"É verdade." Ele diz, me observando de perto.

"Então, eu vou cantar 'Vedrai, carino' esta noite em seu lugar. 'Batti, Batti' está tecnicamente memorizada, mas não é arte ainda".

"Certo, o que seja." Ele diz com desdém antes de girar para Heidi. "Onde você encontrou aqueles turistas? Eu tive reclamações sobre alguns deles. Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, Heidi, _nada de vegetarianos_. Seu sabor é sempre desligado".

Ele ignora a ingestão acentuada de ar de Edward e o olhar de desaprovação. Eu acho que não é por acaso que eu nunca ouvi sobre esse tipo de coisa, porque Edward parece bastante chocado com a discussão. Eu me pergunto se não comer carne faria meu perfume mais fácil para Edward lidar.

"Você pediu muito." Ela diz defensivamente, "E não é nem mesmo época turística!"

"É por isso que planejamos com antecedência." Ele diz raivosamente. "Se eles não vêm para Volterra, então você faz planos alternativos".

"Esses caras pareciam saudáveis o suficiente, e eles estavam realmente incomodando os outros turistas." Diz Renata, em uma possível tentativa de aplacar Heidi. "Quero dizer, eles falavam e falavam sobre por que todo mundo deve parar de comer carne. Eles tinham uma lista de 99 motivos! Eles continuaram falando sobre como isso deixa você mais calmo, mais carinhoso, mais chances de ser fiel ao seu cônjuge, se você pode acreditar nisso".

"Oh, é mesmo?" Murmura uma voz suave que eu não reconheço, mas depois eu reconheço Sulpicia, esposa de Aro, quando ela entra em nosso pequeno círculo e coloca a mão no braço do marido. "Eu me pergunto se isso vale para os vampiros também. Aro, você não disse que o grupo de Carlisle é bastante famoso por sua constância aos seus companheiros? É verdade, Edward?"

"Não há humanitários suficiente para fazer qualquer afirmação significativa de uma forma ou de outra." Aro responde laconicamente. "Marcus sempre teve uma dieta razoável, e ele não vai sequer pensar em tocar outra mulher, mesmo agora".

"Sim, mas Didyme não gostava de matar as pessoas." Sulpicia aponta, divertida. "Ela morreria de fome por semanas, e então, depois que ela se sentisse tão mal com isso, ela andaria pela cidade fazendo todo mundo feliz, só para compensar isso".

"Não me lembre." Aro protesta com as mãos para cima. "Além disso, aquelas garotas em Denali são bastante famosas pelas suas façanhas com homens humanos. Os súcubos***** originais. Muito escandalosas na Rússia, de acordo com Demetri. Eu uma vez pensei em fazer algo sobre elas, mas elas eram excelentes advogadas de si mesmas. Que garotas lindas!"

_*__Súcubo__: demônio (espírito ruim) que, segundo a lenda, pratica relações sexuais com homens durante o seu sono._

Sulpicia enrijece em aborrecimento, e eu não a culpo. Edward era razoavelmente cavalheiresco sobre os avanços de Tanya em seus diários, mas a sua atitude em relação a ela era claramente familiar e nada romântica. Eu só posso imaginar como Aro deixou-se ser persuadido por elas.

"Eu sei de alguns membros solteiros do Clã Denali que gostam de relacionamentos casuais." Edward admite, com um tom uniforme e respeitoso tanto para Aro como Sulpicia. "E as irmãs são muito amigáveis, mas não conheço nenhum membro casado que alguma vez tenha se desviado dos seus votos de casamento".

"É por isso que você é tão fiel a Bella?" Renata pergunta, com um olhar incisivamente traiçoeiro para Chelsea. "Quero dizer, você é o primeiro vampiro a recusar todas as solteiras entre nós".

Eu acho que eu amo Renata agora, porque pelo olhar nos rostos de todos – especialmente no de Chelsea - Demetri estava fora de base em suas insinuações.

_Não, não, ela ainda mordeu Jasper,_ eu me lembro silenciosamente. Ainda assim, ela subiu no meu livro, consideravelmente.

"Sim, mas antes de você encontrar sua _companheira_." Chelsea pressiona, nem mesmo olhando para mim, "Certamente você deve ter apreciado a companhia das suas amigas em Denali, certo, Edward?"

"Definitivamente não. Eu não sou amigável." Edward responde, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

Todo mundo ri, como se ele estivesse fazendo uma piada, mas eu conheço melhor. É verdade, ele é apenas educado, então ele não se sente obrigado a ser amigável. A lista de pessoas a quem ele mostra afeição é incrivelmente curta, e eu acho que tem a ver com os seus pensamentos desprotegidos. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Ângela. E então existe eu, por algum motivo.

"Então como é que vocês dois ficaram juntos?" Renata pergunta, perplexa.

"Era inevitável, uma vez que nos conhecemos." Edward diz. "Embora eu tenha tentado ficar longe por um tempo, já que ela é humana".

"Você foi muito convincente até Demetri tentar me matar." Eu digo com um arrepio.

"A velha rotina da _donzela em perigo_?" Chelsea pergunta conscientemente. "Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Isso quase sempre funciona".

Um pouco distraída por essa ideia de arrancar a cabeça de Chelsea e tacar fogo nela, eu capto os olhos de Jane atirando para frente e para trás de Edward para mim e vice-versa. Eu fico um pouco tensa, meio que esperando outro ataque.

Ela percebe que eu a noto e sorri docemente, nunca um bom sinal vindo dela.

"E, como para o resto do absurdo," Aro continua, como se não interrompesse, "Edward tem um temperamento completo. Eu vi por mim mesmo, assim como aqueles de nós que fomos para Seattle no ano passado".

"Na verdade, é mais fácil controlar o meu temperamento quando estou me abstendo." Edward diz com uma calma quase angelical. "Quando eu passei pela minha fase rebelde, como você a chamou, eu perdia a minha paciência com bastante frequência, mas, felizmente, era meu objetivo matar as pessoas que me irritavam, por isso funcionou bem. Quando eu voltei para a família, demorei um pouco para me acalmar. Eu notei a mudança depois de aderir às nossas regras novamente".

"Família?" Heidi pergunta curiosamente. "Você não os chama de Clã?"

Aro dá a Edward um olhar azedo.

"Há dois Clãs que eu conheço que se abstém de sangue humano." Ele continua, impávido. "Nós nos consideramos sendo mais como família do que meramente clãs. Às vezes vivemos separados, se temos alguma meta a perseguir, como eu fiz recentemente com a música, mas nós gostamos muito uns dos outros".

"Isso soa lindo." Sulpicia diz docemente, para a descrença evidente de Aro. "Eu me pergunto, quão difícil é resistir ao sangue humano? Eu nunca tentei".

"Você concordou em não defender seu estilo de vida desviante aqui." Aro silva para Edward, inclinando-se para ele.

"E você concordou em se abster de discutir o seu na frente de Isabella." Edward responde em um tom igualmente cortante, abafado. "Eu acredito que você começou essa linha de conversa, Aro. Estou apenas sendo educado e respondendo às perguntas que vêm disso. O que você queria que eu fizesse, fosse rude e ignorasse sua adorável esposa quando ela me faz uma pergunta?"

"Você trouxe isso à tona, querido." Sulpicia diz nesse tom em que apenas o cônjuge poderia se safar.

Ela acaricia o braço dele e eu só posso imaginar a conversa silenciosa e unilateral acontecendo que o faz relaxar e sorrir.

"Claro, você está certa, querida. _Touché_, Edward." Aro admite, em uma aparência de benevolência. "O erro foi meu. É completamente natural ser curioso sobre como fazer uma escolha tão estranha. Eu me senti da mesma forma quando Carlisle vivia aqui. Estávamos sempre discutindo sobre isso do ponto de vista filosófico, então um dia eu aceitei a sua oferta para ir caçar com ele. A parte da perseguição foi divertida, provavelmente mais para um jovem vampiro menos experiente. Cervos tendem a ser muito mais rápidos fisicamente do que os seres humanos, mas não tão inventivos. Eu sempre preferi uma busca mais cerebral quando eu era mais jovem e gostava do esporte nisso. O sabor, no entanto, não posso imaginar um dia me acostumando a isso. Carlisle, eu quase posso entender. Ele não sabe de nada. O único sangue humano que ele já provou, ele cuspiu antes que pudesse mesmo desfrutar o sabor, quanto mais experimentar a satisfação. Mas você, Edward, você _sabe_ o que é ficar realmente satisfeito. Como você pode ficar sem ele?"

Tenho a sensação de que estou assistindo um político magistral. Aro parece estar tomando a temperatura da multidão, e ele me lembra de algo em um dos livros de Eleazar, sobre bons líderes não lutarem contra a vontade do povo, mas dobrarem suas inclinações naturais e curiosidades para atender seus próprios propósitos. Felizmente, Edward leu todos esses livros também, e parece não se incomodar.

"Disciplina, principalmente." Edward responde, conversando. "E nós frequentemente caçamos uma variedade de animais. Como você mesmo apontou, os carnívoros tendem a ter um gosto muito melhor do que os herbívoros. A propósito, Aro, se você algum dia quisesse tentar de novo, javali é bastante similar ao humano em sabor, porcos domésticos também. Carlisle nunca vai beber isso porque ele teme que poderia fazê-lo desejar sangue humano".

"Sério?" Eu pergunto, surpresa. "Edward, você nunca me disse isso antes. Você acha que se eu me tornasse vegetariana, seria mais fácil para você?"

"Eu não sei se seria aplicável à situação de cantora." Ele diz gentilmente, pegando uma das minhas mãos e completamente encapsulando-a com as suas. "Mas você adora bife e presunto e tudo isso. Eu não pediria isso a você".

Heidi e Sulpicia sorriem uma para a outra, para o meu constrangimento. Este é o meu Edward particular, e não tenho certeza se quero compartilhá-lo.

"Mas pode - eu sei que meu perfume te faz sofrer, Edward." Eu sussurro sob a minha respiração, embora eu saiba que todo mundo pode ouvir, de qualquer maneira. "Eu vou tentar, e você pode me dizer se isso ajuda".

"Você faria isso por mim?" Ele pergunta com admiração, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Eu digo, meu rosto aquecendo. "Você sabe disso".

Algumas das mulheres suspiram, no que soa como lenços de seda caindo ao chão. Aro parece ficar um pouco horrorizado, mesmo que apenas por um momento.

"Por que eu não estoco a reserva com veados extras e o que for?" Aro oferece, parecendo igualmente divertido e determinado. "Vocês todos podem experimentar algum - então vocês podem ver por si mesmos as alegrias de consumir sangue que tem gosto de grama e sujeira".

Eles riem com bom humor, mas sinto uma leve tensão entre Aro e Edward. É o mesmo silêncio estranho que repousava entre eles quando Aro quis que Edward o ajudasse a ganhar a aposta com Caius. Eu não posso imaginar que algo de bom pode vir disso, mas enquanto Aro continua nos empurrando e Alice continua nos guiando, nós fazemos o que temos a fazer.

Através da multidão graciosa de vampiros em movimento felinos, ou imóveis como estátuas, eu vejo Marcus em seu trono, olhando distraidamente para a multidão. Eu tento capturar seus olhos, mas tenho a sensação de que o que quer que ele esteja assistindo não está nesta sala. Mesmo que ele seja completamente sólido e real, eu me sinto mal-assombrada, olhando-o observar algo além de nós todos enquanto ele lentamente gira um raminho de flores brancas murchas entre seus dedos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Conseguimos saber o que aconteceu com a esposa de Marcus e por que ele é tão "alheio" ao mundo, mas acho que agora, depois da conversa com Bella, ela e Edward conseguiram um aliado entre os Volturi... e o que vc's acharam dessa pequena "discussão" entre Edward e Aro? Será que ele está tramando mais alguma coisa?_

_Bem, só pra esclarecer, eu não postei o capítulo na semana passada pq eu tinha pedido pelo menos 12 reviews no capítulo anterior para postar, como vc's não tinham chegado a esse número, eu não postei. E essa semana eu posto com um atraso pq viajei a trabalho na segunda e na terça e hj fiquei o dia inteiro fora._

_Mas vou continuar com a "meta"... __**12**__ reviews e vc's têm o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, caso contrário, só na outra semana... que tal tentarem chegar a __**350**__ reviews? Acho que essa fic merece, não é?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, pra quem acompanha, vou postar em The Screamers amanhã, sem falta!**  
**_


	36. Quando encurralados

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Renee Fleming canta "Das Wunder der Heliane", por Korngold: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=H2x5NgtGSx4

* Martha Augerich toca "Gaspard de la nuit pt. 1: Ondine", de Ravel: : http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=BonP-ilIxwg

* Leonard Cohen: "A Thousand Kisses Deep": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=P0j14GrB-u8

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Quando encurralados**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

Desde que Aro decidiu trocar meus professores, meu professor de voz "oficial" tem sido este velho e nervoso tenor chamado Signor Bini. Digo "oficial" porque é difícil ver nossas lições como qualquer coisa além de um tipo de prática direcionada. Ele pode ter personalidade, mas acho que ele tem medo demais dos Volturi para mostrar isso para mim nas nossas chamadas aulas, nas quais falta a excitação das lições de voz do professor George na minha terra natal, a menos que conte a bagunça de papéis nervosos e os olhos atentos e esbugalhados de Bini como excitação. Isso simplesmente me faz sentir culpada, mas aparentemente nada que eu diga pode fazê-lo relaxar na minha presença, então o problema parece ser automático com qualquer humano em Volterra, e ele claramente não é exceção.

Meu primeiro professor de voz ainda está vivo_,_pelo menos. Tremo um pouco com a facilidade com que esse mórbido pensamento surge na minha mente e tento me focar de novo no problema em mãos. Senão eu começarei a me preocupar sobre no que Volterra está me transformando: em alguém que está deixando Aro entediado e ainda conta isso como uma grande vitória sempre que outros humanos sobrevivam ao contato próximo comigo.

Talvez Aro tenha razão. Talvez eu o tenha entediado um pouco. Talvez eu esteja agindo exatamente como o Signor Bini – tão preocupada que eu atrapalhe que humildemente faço tudo que é esperado de mim.

Pode ser injusto da parte de Aro criar essa atmosfera de intimidação e depois reclamar quando as pessoas não estão animadas o suficiente, mas a crítica incomoda um pouco. Ainda assim, não tenho certeza do que fazer sobre isso. Tenho absoluta certeza de que não me sinto entediada. Sinto como se eu estivesse caminhando no escuro, apavorada que qualquer ação descuidada da minha parte possa matar alguém – dolorosamente ciente de que metade da cidade tem medo de mim e que a outra metade pode e me matará no momento em que um homem muito volátil decida que isso seria mais divertido do que manter-me viva. E todo o tempo eu não devo pensar a respeito disso, nem pensar na pequena coleção de afiados segredos pendendo sobre as nossas cabeças como múltiplas espadas de Dâmocles*****.

_*Dâmocles: era um cortesão bastante bajulador na corte de Dionísio I de Siracusa — um tirano do século IV a.C. em Siracusa, Sicília. Ele dizia que, como um grande homem de poder e autoridade, Dionísio era verdadeiramente afortunado. Dionísio ofereceu-se para trocar de lugar com ele por um dia, para que ele também pudesse sentir o gosto de toda esta sorte. À noite, um banquete foi realizado, onde Dâmocles adorou ser servido como um rei. Somente ao fim da refeição olhou para cima e percebeu uma espada afiada suspensa por um único fio de rabo de cavalo, suspensa diretamente sobre sua cabeça. Imediatamente perdeu o interesse pela excelente comida e pelos 'belos rapazes' e abdicou de seu posto, dizendo que não queria mais ser tão afortunado. A espada de Dâmocles é uma alusão frequentemente usada para remeter a este conto, representando a insegurança daqueles com grande poder (devido à possibilidade deste poder lhes ser tomado de repente) ou, mais genericamente, a qualquer sentimento de danação iminente._

Ainda assim, compreensível como é o meu cuidado, o desafio foi lançado: encontrar um meio de ser vocalmente animada sem de alguma forma irritar Aro com suas muitas frescuras musicai. Escolha a ária errada e ele vira uma bola de raiva por 45 minutos dizendo por que alguém que voluntariamente canta este Händel em particular nunca deveria estar em qualquer lugar além de uma "instituição mental, ou em uma prisão para os que criminalmente não têm bom gosto" (o seu sonho de vida, com certeza). Aro é tão exigente, suas opiniões são tão extremas que, sem a ajuda de Alice, eu seriamente duvido que teríamos durado pelo menos uma semana em Volterra, imagine então quatro meses.

Preciso encontrar um meio de convencer o Signor Bini a me ajudar a colorir meu repertório, alguma música com que eu possa trabalhar. Sei que não estou preparada para cantar o Verdi que Aro e eu amamos, mas certamente pode existir algo transitório em que eu possa me atirar, para que eu não pense em morte e sangue o tempo inteiro. Quando chego perto da porta do estúdio, consigo ouvir um jovem tenor (claramente não o Signor Bini) miando à distância. Isso é raro: geralmente a porta está aberta e ele espera por mim no seu costumeiro nervosismo, provavelmente preocupado que eu dê ao meu assustador patrono um relato ruim se eu tiver que esperar. Como se eu fosse uma diva.

Enquanto o pobre tenor lá dentro continua perdendo o seu objetivo em uma nota alta, encontro-me procurando por algo para fazer. Observo o quadro de avisos na parede oposta cheia de folhas de caderno brilhantes e avisos de alunos grosseiramente colocados juntos de recitais e caronas divididas para concertos e óperas em cidades grandes. Uma folha em particular atrai meu olho, uma competição para jovens artistas, com o grande prêmio de uma turnê europeia durante o verão.

Pego meu caderninho e estou no meio da anotação dos detalhes quando a porta abre e o tenor sai correndo junto com a pianista, uma mulher parecendo jovem com óculos de aros grossos e uma trança ridiculamente longa castanho-clara. Meio que fico hipnotizada com o balanço dela, perguntando-me se ela nunca cortou o cabelo, até eu ser interrompida por um tornado de mulher com cabelo rebelde escuro e enrolado, e um rosto vibrantemente expressivo. Sinto como se a tivesse visto antes, mas não sei onde.

"_Sei__la__prossimo__cantante_?*****" Ela pergunta, acenando para mim sem esperar uma resposta. "_Come__ti__chiami,__cara__mia_?******"

_* Sei la prossimo cantante? = Você é a próxima cantora?_

_** Come ti chiami, mia cara? = Qual é o seu nome, minha cara? _

"Isabella Swan." Eu respondo, meu nome saindo automaticamente com sotaque americano e sem formalidade. Chuto-me mentalmente por não mostrar que eu sei falar italiano razoavelmente pelo menos por aqui, mas ela me interrompe e invade totalmente meu espaço antes de eu poder me reagrupar.

"Você é americana!" Ela exclama num leve sotaque inglês, direcionando-me para dentro da sala antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós. "Eu vou falar inglês com você, okay? Eu vivi em Nova Iorque e nuncamais pratiquei agora que estou de volta à Itália, mas vou praticar com você, e talvez isso seja bom para você também. Ouça, tenho algumas notícias ruins: o professor Bini está no hospital-"

As palavras chegam ao meu ouvido com um leve tilintar, a ênfase em hospital.

"Oh, não! O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto, relembrando tudo que já tenha dito sobre ele a Aro. "Ele está bem?"

_Foi culpa minha?_

"Ele teve um ataque cardíaco, e por agora está sendo auxiliado por máquinas e tubos, mas os médicos dizem que ele vai ficar bem." Ela diz com uma inclinação de cabeça que me diz que há emoção que ela não está deixando escapar. "Eu sou filha dele, e darei aula no lugar dele até ele ficar melhor. Você pode me chamar de _Professoressa_ se realmente quiser, mas está tudo bem me chamar de Francesca também".

Culpa e alívio ficam num cabo de guerra até minha memória entrar no meio e eu perceber onde eu a vi antes. Ela não é tããão famosa, mas eu já a vi no youtube quando procurava por várias interpretações de árias. Ela realmente parece não querer mais discutir a respeito do seu pai, então eu deixo para lá por um momento.

"Francesca Bini!" Eu digo, sorrindo. "Já ouvi você! Você canta Violetta em _La T__raviata_, certo?"

Ela parece satisfeita, e eu não mais enlouqueço com ela invadindo meu espaço. Eu meio que quero abraçá-la, mas eu resolvo sorrir como uma turista confusa e constrangida.

"Você é tão doce, mas isso não vai fazê-la escapar da aula de canto, eh? Eu gostaria de formar a minha própria opinião, então vamos cantar agora." Ela começa a cantar uma escala em ritmo alucinante e arqueia uma sobrancelha para mim, como se dissesse para saltar adiante, então eu o faço.

Parece um pouco de tudo enquanto os vocais parecem testar todos os limites da minha voz: minha velocidade e flexibilidade nas escalas, quanto tempo eu consigo cantar uma frase legato sem respirar e, depois de um tempo, ela testa meu alcance também. Em uma série de vigorosos arpejos, ela me surpreende fazendo-me chegar mais alto que os altos padrões C ou D, mas o que é realmente diferente é a forma como ela parece estar sugerindo que eu alcance as notas maiores. Ela faz isso de forma relaxada, um rosto alegre em alerta, como se ela quisesse que eu fizesse o mesmo, e enquanto eu imito a sua expressão, as notas do alto saem pequenas, porém puras e parecendo flauta, não completas e lindas como eu as quero.

E ela não para – apenas grita "Ótimo! Continue assim!" como uma maníaca até eu não conseguir chegar mais alto.

"O que foi isso?" Eu pergunto, sentindo a cabeça zonza depois que ela finalmente para. "Eu nunca havia ido tão alto antes, mas foi meio estranho!"

"Isso é ridículo! Ninguém nunca a fez cantar no seu registro de apito***** antes?" Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse louca, ou estivesse mentindo. "Você sabe que você é uma soprano, certo?"

_*Registro de apito (whistle tone): "super voz de cabeça" ou "registro de silvo", é o registro mais agudo da voz humana. Mais informações (em inglês): http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Whistle_register (retirar os espaços)._

"Nunca cantei desse jeito, exceto por um C maior, mas tenho tentado fazer isso ficar maior. Isso é o que é chamado de 'registro de apito'?"

"Bem, você deve não aprender isso de um tenor; eles não cantam assim." Ela dá de ombros. "Eles simplesmente tentam tudo na base do músculo, como homens viris".

"Acho que é isso – todos os meus professores de voz até agora eram tenores." Eu digo, sentindo-me um pouco enganada.

"O quê, você não gosta de mulheres ou algo assim?" Ela pergunta, como se decidindo se chutava ou não o meu traseiro. "Não me diga que você é uma dessas garotas que detestam mulheres; eu não gosto disso. Nós mulheres precisamos ser unidas algumas vezes, sabia?"

"Não, eu gosto de mulheres! Eu apenas nunca tive uma mulher como professora antes. Posso ver a desvantagem dessa decisão agora." Eu protesto, começando a me perguntar como alguém sem medo pode ter o mesmo gene do Signor Bini. A mãe dela deve ser outra coisa.

"Eu gosto da cor da sua voz; você deveria ter algo mais profundo e melancólico." Ela diz, e eu sorrio um pouco em segredo.

"Oh, eu tenho." O nome dele é Edward Cullen, e ele estará aqui a qualquer minuto. "Eu gosto de música profunda e melancólica." Eu digo, escutando algumas árias e canções em meu repertório que se encaixam nessa descrição.

"É claro, sim. Todas essas são boas escolhas para você." Ela diz distraidamente, vasculhando os armários de música do pai. "Que tal... você já cantou alguma de Korngold? Achei algo exatamente para você. Posso ouvi-la cantando isso".

"Nunca." Eu digo enquanto ela se senta e começa a tocar e cantar essa peça maravilhosa em… oh, merda, alemão. _"__Das__Wunder__Von__Heliane.__" _Ainda assim, é exuberante, e Aro deve fazer uma exceção, porque eu consigo vê-lo realmente gostando da música que não é na língua dele. É tão maravilhosa que eu quero aprendê-la de qualquer forma, mesmo que eu deixe ou não Aro algum dia ouvi-la. "É realmente linda".

Até mesmo eu consigo ouvir a hesitação na minha voz, e ela se vira para me olhar seriamente.

"Então, diga-me, Isabella, o que você quer das nossas lições juntas?" Ela pergunta, olhando-me tão direta e intensamente que me faz lembrar o Dr. George. "Você estuda muito e pratica?"

"Eu quero ficar muito boa, o mais rápido possível." Digo rapidamente, percebendo que ela provavelmente não sabe nada sobre mim. "Quero ganhar alguns concursos e começar a trabalhar enquanto eu estiver aqui na Europa. Não tenho medo de trabalhar; pode perguntar ao seu pai".

"Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer sobre você então." Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha em desafio e pega o caderno em que o Signor Bini escreve algumas vezes durante as aulas.

Eu me encolho, e ela olha para mim como, _a__há,__te__peguei!_ , até que ela realmente começa a ler, e seu rosto empalidece um tom mais amarelo.

"Não. Por favor, Signorina Bini." Eu imploro, tocando seu braço suavemente. "Não tenha medo de mim, por favor, e não me trate de forma diferente só por causa disso".

Seus olhos aumentam quando ela finalmente percebe o pingente que se encontra parcialmente escondido pela minha camisa e pelo cabelo comprido.

"Mas você é diferente." Ela diz calmamente. "Eu não posso fingir o contrário. Entendo agora por que meu pai ficava tão ansioso." Ela diz, com uma pontada dura na voz antes de levar uma mão à sua boca num gesto de arrependimento assustado.

"Eu sinto muito." Digo suavemente. "Juro que nunca quis que ele se preocupasse comigo".

"Mas você usa o símbolo deles." Ela diz gravemente, apontando o queixo para o meu pingente. "Isso significa que você aceita a proteção deles. Você não sabe disso?"

"Eu não tive muita escolha." Eu digo, sentindo as palavras repletas de verdade e erro ao mesmo tempo.

Estou esperando que ela diga algo quando há uma batida na porta. Edward geralmente simplesmente entra, então fico surpresa quando ele abre a porta hesitantemente.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen, estou aqui para tocar para Bella." Ele diz suavemente, mostrando o sorriso mais charmoso enquanto passa por nós em direção ao piano.

Pela força do rosto bonito de Edward, ela enlouquece, lançando-me a pergunta universal _Você__viu__essa__gostosura?_de queixo caído, abanando o rosto com a mão assim que ele vira as costas. Eu meio que sorrio para ela conspiratoriamente para não desfazer todo o bem-colocado charme de Edward, mas tenho que respirar fundo para evitar rir ou mostrar um dedo para ele quando eu vejo a expressão presunçosa passar pelo rosto dele por um segundo.

"Signorina Bini." Ele diz, todo sincero, charmoso, e com um leve tom de flerte. "Sinto muito saber a respeito da doença do seu pai. Por favor, mande meus cumprimentos." Ele parece reconhecer a expressão atordoada dela como resposta e depois abre o seu caderno cheio de partituras que ele já memorizou. "O que vou tocar hoje?"

Ela olha entre nós por um momento, notando nossa troca silenciosa.

"É complicado, não é?" Ela diz, balançando um pouco a cabeça. "Então você quer ganhar concursos e impressionar o seu patrono?"

"Eu meio que preciso." Digo sob a minha respiração, enfatizando um pouco.

"Concursos eu posso dizer como ganhar." Ela dá de ombros, franzindo a testa em concentração. "É mais ou menos como uma fórmula. Você descobre quem é o júri e mostra a eles o que querem ver. Se a sua voz for suficientemente boa, é só pegar a canção certa e o vestido correto. Fazer seu chefe feliz é outra história".

"Podemos ajudar você nisso." Edward diz com tal confiança que até eu acho convincente. "Não há razão para você ou sua família sentirem medo por nossa conta".

"Acho que não tenho muita escolha também." Ela diz com um sorriso de sombria resignação. "Vamos começar, okay?"

**~oЖo~**

"Isabella?"

Estou acabando de sair da minha última aula do dia, e tudo que quero é chegar em casa, mas minha reação é imediata, instintiva. Olho por cima do ombro para ver minha quero-ser-sua-amiga do coro. Ela parece determinada, e eu já a ignorei tantas vezes que não dá para fingir não vê-la agora.

"Oi." Sorrio para ela em desculpas, pensando em afastá-la por não falar em italiano. "Estou meio que com pressa".

"Eu sei." Ela diz, lembrando-me que o inglês dela não é tão ruim assim. "Você está sempre com pressa, mas se pudesse apenas esperar um minuto".

"Ouça, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas simplesmente não posso falar com você." Eu digo, sentindo-me uma complete imbecil. "Eu simplesmente não posso. Tenho que ir agora".

Deslizo por uma escadaria, esperando que ela prefira pegar o elevador. Não que seja uma esperança. Aquele elevador parece que vai levar os corpos das vítimas diretamente aos vampiros. Eu não acho que já vi realmente alguém usá-lo – eles só abrem a porta, olham lá dentro como se fosse uma geladeira vazia, e decidem que provavelmente deve ser igualmente perigoso rastejar para um como se fosse uma geladeira mesmo.

"Só um minuto." Ela diz, mostrando um pedaço de papel para mim. "Apenas um minuto, Isabella. Só quero saber se você já viu essas pessoas".

Não é apenas um pedaço de papel; é uma imagem impressa da internet mostrando os rostos sorridentes de três jovens, duas garotas e um rapaz, na frente da Torre Eiffel. Uma das garotas parece ser parente da minha quero-ser-sua-amiga. Eu me recuso a pegar o papel e passo por ela, agarrando o corrimão enquanto desço as escadas.

"Eles simplesmente desapareceram." Ela insiste, seguindo-me. "Nada de corpos, nenhum registro de eles darem entrada num hotel, nada de explicações, nada. Mas eu sei que eles já estavam em Volterra, e sei que eles tiveram algo a ver com isso. Todo mundo sabe, mas ninguém nunca faz nada sobre isso".

Balanço a cabeça, desviando o olhar dela, mantendo meus olhos sem foco, mas ela simplesmente continua se mexendo tanto que sou forçada a olhar para ela. Quando eu chego aos patamares entre os andares, ela para diretamente no meu caminho, então sou forçada a, ou lidar com ela, ou jogá-la pelas escadas. A ideia está começando a ter algum mérito.

"Eu sei que você está assustada." Ela diz, inclinando-se em minha direção. "Eu também estaria se fosse você. Alguns acham que eles são da máfia, mas há aqueles que pensam que eles são piores que isso. Que talvez eles nem sejam humanos, que eles são vam-"

Os olhos dela se arregalam em choque quando minha mão fica em cima da sua boca e eu a empurro contra a parede. Não percebi o que eu ia fazer. Eu não ia tocá-la. Minha mão parece gelo contra a pele dela e eu tremo, perguntando-me se isso é uma estranha amostra da minha vida que está por vir.

"Não seja idiota." Sussurro, minha voz saindo mais áspera do que eu pretendia. "Pense sobre o que você está dizendo. O que você acha que vem de bom disso? Se estiver errada, as pessoas vão pensar que você está louca, e se estiver certa, estará morta se sair por aí dizendo essas coisas".

"Você… você está me ameaçando?" Ela pergunta, uma vez que tiro a minha mão da sua boca. A voz dela treme de medo, e eu percebo pela primeira vez que é de algo que eu fiz, diretamente.

"Não, não estou ameaçando você" Eu digo, exasperada. "Estou tentando avisá-la. Obviamente você não consegue entender uma dica".

"Como você pode ser tão insensível?" Ela exige saber, embora sua voz ainda trema um pouco.

"E como você pode ser tão imprudente?" Ataco de volta, soando exatamente como Edward em um ataque de chilique. "Olha, eu não quero ser rude com você, mas claramente você não tem consideração pela própria segurança. Quer simplesmente deixar isso pra lá?"

E acho que é verdade o que dizem sobre casais começando a parecer um com o outro depois de um tempo. É quase como se ele estivesse aqui.

Vou em direção à saída da escola, caminhando o mais rápido que posso. Tudo o que quero é me focar em algo são e normal, como um concurso de ópera. Ouço passos de salto alto atrás de mim e fico no que é claramente... um beco sem saída. E estou presa.

"Por que você não admite o que eles são?" Ela quase grita em desespero quando eu viro para encará-la.

"Quer falar baixo…" Sibilo, minha voz sumindo quando eu vejo que temos companhia. É como uma festa surpresa cheia dos meus perseguidores menos favoritos. "Olá, Demetri." Digo duramente. "Não há razão alguma para se envolver nisto. Estou apenas tendo uma pequena discussão com uma colega".

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Ele diz, sua voz hipnoticamente suave enquanto ele se aproximava dela. "Toda vez que os cidadãos de Volterra decidem querer saber realmente o que se passa na nossa adorável cidade, nós temos meios de acomodá-los".

Sim, eu aposto. Acomodações na sala de jantar, ou na sala com o balde de sangue, onde quer que eles vão comer. Raiva brota em mim, mas desta vez eu não a culpo. Ela só está tentando encontrar os conhecidos dela.

Minha culpa. De novo. Quantas pessoas vão acabar no hospital ou mortas por minha causa?

Minhas batidas do coração martelam tão forte nos meus ouvidos que mal consigo ouvir qualquer outra coisa, mas quando ele agarra o braço dela exatamente no mesmo lugar que ele já me segurou antes, e ela começa a lutar, eu me meto entre os dois sem nem ao menos pensar. Antes que eu saiba o que estou fazendo, ouço o que pode ser um osso quebrando e seu grito rápido e choro assustado de dor.

Tudo em mim grita para eu fazer duas coisas completamente opostas ao mesmo tempo. Uma coisa que é mais forte é o fato de que ela sou eu há um ano, assustada e completamente indefesa, e eu sei que posso pará-lo sem perder minha própria vida.

Pelo menos, eu acho que posso.

Mantenho minha respiração calma enquanto deliberadamente coloco minha mão sobre a dele. Minha pele treme em repulsa com a força gelada dele, mas seus olhos suavizam em indecisão. Posso praticamente senti-lo vacilar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela pergunta atrás de mim.

Não sei com quem ela está falando, e me atinge que eu ainda não sei o nome dela. Tudo porque não quis me envolver.

Certo.

"Deixe-a ir embora, Demetri. Por favor." Minha voz soa estranha para mim: baixa, perigosamente calma e mortalmente séria. Eu soo como Charlie, ou Carlisle.

"O que você vai me dar?" Ele pergunta num ar brincalhão e bajulador, soltando o braço dela com um floreio, efetivamente quebrando o contato comigo também, mas não saindo do nosso caminho também.

Eu me sinto mal, mas estamos falando de uma vida humana aqui. Eu me pergunto se Alice estava brincando, afinal de contas, e engulo de volta um pouco de bílis.

"O que você quer?" Pergunto, meu coração acelerando, minha pele pegajosa de suor contra o vento frio de inverno.

Talvez seja algo no meu tom, mas a expressão dele muda um pouco e ele parece frustrado. Ele olha para mim de novo, realmenteolha dessa vez, e fica com esse olhar preocupado em seu rosto, exceto que isso não é falso desta vez.

"Tudo que quero é que você me dê uma resposta honesta para algumas perguntas." Ele diz cuidadosamente. "Eu não vou pedir para você fazer nada mais que isso".

"E você vai deixá-la ir?" Eu pergunto, perguntando-me onde está a armadilha. "Agora mesmo, e deixá-la em paz depois?"

Ele assente, e um milhão de nós em meu estômago se desfaz de uma vez, levando quase toda minha energia com eles. Meus joelhos tremem, mas eu me mantenho em pé. De alguma forma eu consigo.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu digo, virando-me rapidamente para ela. "Simplesmente vá embora. Nem pense mais a respeito disso. Eu juro, não há nada de bom que possa vir disso".

"E quanto a você?" Ela sussurra, esfregando o seu braço. Está rosado e já inchando. "Não vou deixá-la sozinha com ele. E se ele machucar você?"

"Simplesmente vá." Repito com uma convicção inesperada, observando o seu ferimento. "Eu ficarei bem".

Ela parece que não vai embora, mas depois olha de novo para Demetri e passa rapidamente por ele, olhando curiosamente por cima do seu ombro a cada dois passos que dá até desaparecer.

"Há algo especial com relação a becos e mulheres indefesas, Demetri?" Eu pergunto, dando um passo para me afastar dele, esperando que ele cumpra a parte dele do acordo. "O que você quer saber?"

Ele pausa, como se estivesse tendo um debate interno a respeito da primeira pergunta. Ele não diminui o espaço entre nós, pelo qual sou grata.

"Você realmente vomitou com a mera ideia de me encorajar_,_seja lá o que isso signifique?" Ele pergunta, parecendo magoado e confuso. "E agora há pouco de novo, você sentiu náuseas e medo." Desta vez não é uma pergunta. Ele provavelmente sente o cheiro de bílis, de medo.

Eu prometi honestidade.

"Sim." Eu digo, sentindo-me um pouco mal por ele, apesar de tudo. "Isso aconteceu. Desculpe".

"Você alguma vez pensou remotamente em algo bom sobre mim?"

Olho para ele em choque. "Você quase quebrou o meu braço uns dois segundos depois de me encontrar, Demetri. O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Nem mesmo na primeira vez que nos conhecemos?"

Fecho meus olhos, pensando na primeira vez que nos encontramos no Keys. Espontaneamente, é como se eu estivesse lá de novo. Praticamente consigo sentir a pulsação da música árabe enquanto me movo em direção ao palco, quando colido com ele. Lembro disso porque Edward nunca me tocou realmente até aquele momento, ou assim eu pensava—

"Quando eu esbarrei a primeira vez em você," eu digo, "pensei que você fosse Edward, por causa da sua altura e tamanho, e porque você tinha o cheiro parecido com o dele. Percebo agora que é o cheiro de vampiro".

"Você chama isso de bom?" Ele faz uma carranca, parecendo sinceramente triste.

Por que essas são as únicas sinceras emoções que parecem vir desse cara que está todo triste e parecendo um menino órfão?

"É remotamente bom." Eu digo, sentindo-me desconfortável. Só porque primeiro, eu não vou voluntariamente tocá-lo de novo, e segundo, eu não quero que ele rastreie aquela moça depois, decido atirar um osso ao cachorro. "Eu pensei por um segundo que você era bonito o bastante para ser ele".

"E depois?"

"Depois você virou um monstro." Digo sem rodeios. "Você me feriu, e depois me caçou. Você tirou sarro da minha cara quando eu implorei pela minha vida, e depois se aproximou o bastante para tirá-la de mim para sempre. Eu tive pesadelos com você por meses".

Eu não sei o que o faz finalmente acreditar em mim, mas enquanto eu falo, ele encontra meu olha diretamente – sem truques, sem flertes. Ele apenas ouve.

"E ele se tornou o seu herói." Ele conclui, sua voz repleta de aceitação desta vez.

"Sim." Eu digo, aliviada que ele finalmente parece entender. "Ele me salvou de você naquela noite, e uma centenas de vezes nos meus sonhos".

"Há algo que eu possa fazer para você mudar de ideia?" Ele pergunta, ainda sério. Meu queixo cai em descrença, e ele se apressa em acrescentar, "Sobre eu ser um monstro, quero dizer".

"Eu não sei," eu digo, minha mente cambaleando, "mas estou feliz que você tenha deixado aquela moça ir embora".

Ele balança a cabeça, como se não entendesse o que estou dizendo.

"Bella, ouça." Ele diz, colocando sua mão levemente no meu braço. Eu não a afasto como gostaria, mas cuidadosamente me movo para quebrar o contato. "Eu não vou machucá-la, nem farei nada para colocá-la em perigo. Você deveria perceber o que há na natureza dela. Ela não vai parar até que alguém a pare. Se não for eu hoje, será outra pessoa, e provavelmente em breve".

Olho para a rua abaixo para ver se ela poderia estar ainda lá, desejando que ela esteja longe. Sei que é irracional, e que ele pode rastreá-la onde quer que ela for agora, mas uma parte de mim simplesmente deseja, ou precisa acreditar, que eu consegui salvar a vida de alguém. Que toda essa espionagem e comprometimento e esconder coisas têm sido dignos de algo bom.

Quando eu me viro, ele não está mais lá.

Alívio e tontura tomam conta de mim, e a parede encontra as minhas costas, apoiando-me como minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro.

**~oЖo~**

Algum tempo depois, entro no apartamento o mais silenciosamente que posso. Edward já está lá, tocando algo verdadeiramente bonito. Ravel, talvez? Vejo a cabeça dele por trás assentir em reconhecimento à minha chegada, mas eu só quero lavar o dia de mim o mais rápido possível.

"Seja lá o que você está tocando, eu adoro." Sussurro suavemente, sabendo que ele pode me ouvir. "Apenas me dê alguns minutos para me sentir humana de novo".

Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho muito quente e rápido e, debaixo do chuveiro, esfrego com força extra em todos os lugares que tiveram contato com Demetri até minha pele ficar um forte rosa como o daquela moça. A diferença é que eu não terei um ferimento em forma de mão no meu braço desta vez, e ela terá. Provavelmente ela usará um gesso no braço, se eu chegar a vê-la de novo.

Se não, eu nem saberei o nome dela para descobrir se ela está desaparecida. Talvez Edward saiba quem ela é. Eu jogo isso no fundo da minha mente de novo, tentando aceitar isso como consolo em ter feito o pouco que podia fazer por ela hoje.

Visto um enorme roupão macio e enrolo meu cabelo numa toalha igualmente enorme e macia. Num impulso, jogo minha roupa na calha do banheiro que dá direto no incinerador do apartamento. Parece um pouco dramático da minha parte, mas eu nunca gostei daquele suéter, e me sinto estranhamento melhor quando elas desaparecem na extensão de metal. Lavo minhas mãos de novo na pia e pauso para me perguntar se estou perdendo a cabeça. Ergo o rosto e sinto consolo em ver os olhos do meu pai e da minha avó no espelho.

Por agora, pelo menos. Eu me pergunto se vampiros ficam loucos e então rio sozinha por perguntar isso. Grande parte dos vampiros que eu conheço parece ter um tipo de transtorno de humor, no mínimo. Talvez eu sempre estarei um pouco fora.

Quando eu saio, Edward ainda está tocando. Eu me aproximo por trás e enrolo meus braços no seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro. Começo a beijar seu cabelo, seu pescoço, sua mandíbula, mas paro quando vejo sua expressão. Ele simplesmente meio que olha para o vazio.

"Algo errado?" Pergunto, desesperada para sentir a conexão entre nós. "Edward, por favor, fale comigo".

Quando ele finalmente olha para mim, há acusação nos seus olhos, e uma estranha cautela que nunca vi nele antes, nem na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

"Eu sei que você está escondendo coisas de mim." Ele diz calmamente.

"Não mais do que eu preciso, assim como você." Eu replico, ajoelhando-me próximo ao banco, já que ele não dará espaço para mim e eu não posso movê-lo.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Ele diz rudemente, voltando-se para o teclado.

"Como eu saberia? Como vocêsaberia?" Pergunto num sussurro, inclinando minha cabeça no seu ombro. "Eu não tenho feito nada errado".

"Então por que você sente a necessidade de tomar banho no instante em que chega em casa?" Ele pergunta desconfiado.

"Isso foi por mim, não para enganar você." Eu protesto. "Eu tive uma tarde realmente de merda, e só queria sentir isso ir embora".

Seu corpo de rocha parece imóvel, e eu me preocupo por um momento que ele vai me dar um gelo inteiramente. Eu consigo ver isso no rosto dele, e isso me assusta. Nem sei se ele acreditaria na verdade se eu contasse tudo a ele. Não que eu tenha permissão de contar tudo a ele.

"Você esqueceu a sua mochila".

Certo, com o cheiro de Demetri nela, e com a mulher sortuda ostentando um braço recentemente quebrado.

"Não, não esqueci. Eu disse a você, eu não estava tentando esconder nada de você." Eu suspiro, ficando em pé em uma postura derrotada. "Eu não esqueci nada, mas eu realmente, realmente gostaria. Eu estava esperando deixar isso ir embora e apenas me sentir perto de você. Sinto muito se você não pode acreditar em mim, mesmo agora que você sabe como eu me sinto. Estou dizendo a você, eu não fiz nada de errado".

Eu me viro para ir para o quarto quando sinto os braços dele me rodearem, puxando-me para o banco do piano. Ele me coloca no seu colo e inala fortemente contra o meu pescoço nu. Sinto a toalha na minha cabeça afrouxar e cair no chão, meu cabelo caindo nos nossos rostos em longos espirais molhados.

"Desculpe. Desculpe." Ele sussurra asperamente contra o meu pescoço. "Desculpe. Eu acredito em você.".

Quero dizer tudo a ele, mas na sua mensagem do celular Alice apenas deu instruções incrivelmente misteriosas e frustrantes que eu não devo contar a ele a respeito até eu sentir que eu deva. Eu nem sei o que isso quer dizer, mas no momento ele parece mal-humorado demais para arriscar. Seria melhor esperar até ele ficar mais calmo, e não é como se ele contasse as aventuras dele também.

"Estou escondendo coisas de você." Murmuro, brincando com as mãos dele presas na minha cintura. "Você quer saber o que são?"

"Sim, sempre." Ele rosna. "Eu precisosaber. Não me importo com o que Alice diga agora. Eu consigo controlar meu temperamento. Eu sei que consigo".

Ele parece que está tentando se convencer, e falhando.

"Bem, para começar." Eu começo. "Eu não tenho contado tudo a você sobre o que está acontecendo com a missão de encontrar a fraqueza de Chelsea. Você sabe, aquela linda vampira que tem dito para todo mundo que dormiria com um certo vampiro lá pelo Ano Novo, ou desistiria de humanos por um ano?"

Sim, eu ouvi sobre isso, silva uma respiração em irritação, então eu continuo.

"E embora você tenha sido totalmente paciente e perguntado apenas uma vez," continuo, "eu ainda não contei sobre o que aconteceu quando este certo vampiro foi falar com Caius e Afton sobre a pintura de Esme".

"É tão chato que você deve ter se esquecido de mencionar isso." Ele diz, entrando na brincadeira. "Eu mesmo teria esquecido se você não tivesse acabado de me fazer lembrar".

"Por que você não lê a minha mente e me diz, afinal?" Eu sussurro, tocando minha testa com a dele. "A não ser que Alice diga que você ficará tão aborrecido que vai cair do banco e acidentalmente nos machucar".

"Bem, isso foi um poucoengraçado." Ele fala, abandonando o jogo. "Caius e Afton ficaram surpresos ao me verem, sozinho, e depois o tempo inteiro que falei com eles, tudo sobre o que eles pensaram era se eu podia ler ou não a mente deles, e o que aconteceria se Aro descobrisse isso".

"Descobrisse o quê?" Eu pergunto, sentando-me um pouco mais ereta. "Eles têm algum tipo de segredo suculento? Caius está pegando a Sulpicia? Ou não, Aro saberia quando a tocasse, então não pode ser isso".

"Ooh, olhe só a sua especulação, pequena Renée Jr." Ele ri, e relaxa por um momento. "Não, eu suspeito que o segredo em si não esteja nem perto de tão suculento quanto o fato de ambos estarem totalmente convencidos que Aro, de fato, arrancaria os membros de Afton um por um se ele descobrisse a respeito. Disso eles estavam totalmente certos, e muito imaginativos a respeito também. Eu acredito neles".

"Isso é bom, certo?" Pergunto. "Se Chelsea se importa com o companheiro dela, afinal. Mas ela toca Aro o tempo todo, então ela obviamente não sabe nada a respeito, e você teria que descobrir o que ela vai fazer. Você conversou com Alice?"

"Sim, e é complicado." Ele fala. "É como uma pequena bomba cronometrada, e uma que pode ser tanto boa para nós, ou um completo desastre, dependendo de uma centena de minúsculos fatores. Os melhores cenários até agora são aqueles em que Chelsea descobre uma maneira em que não vai odiar Afton por isso e rejeitá-lo, mas, infelizmente, Afton continua se tremendo de medo na hora de contar ele mesmo para ela".

"E essa é a melhor maneira?" Eu pergunto. "Certamente você poderia convencê-lo disso".

"Eu poderia, se ela parasse de tentar entrar nas minhas calças." Ele diz, e me segura parada quando eu começo a me debater. "Eu não sou a pessoa favorita dele agora. Mmmm, eu amo quando você fica com ciúmes. Sua temperatura sobe pelo menos dois graus, sabia disso?"

"Seu nariz parece mais frio." Eu brigo. "E você poderia agir um pouco menos alegre quando me irritar desse jeito. Pensariam que alguém com o seu nível de ciúmes teria um pouco de compaixão".

Agora ele tem um ataque de risadas.

"Ai!" Eu grito quando me esqueço do que ele é e tento bater nele. "Ohooow. Não ria de mim, Edward! Que saco".

"Desculpe." Ele ri, segurando minha mão machucada contra o rosto dele. "Eu estava apenas rindo porque se você soubesse os pensamentos que eu leio o dia inteiro, você entenderia a minha dupla posição. Eu sei que não é justo, mas eu juro a você que é totalmente natural".

"Que seja." Resmungo quando o meu beicinho dá lugar a uma sensação de total relaxamento quando ele roça o nariz no meu pescoço e me abraça mais. "Isso é trapaça, você sabe disso. Só porque você pode me manipular e conhece onde estão todos os pontos doces, não quer dizer que você pode simplesmente-" Seus lábios nos meus me fazem esquecer o que deveria ser o resto da sentença.

Acho que Edward pode fazer o que diabo bem quiser enquanto continuar me beijando desse jeito.

"Já pensou num jeito de como vai querer abordar Aro a respeito desse concurso?" Ele pergunta depois de um tempo.

"Ele é quem diz que eu não sou agressiva o bastante." Eu digo, confusa. "Ele não me desafiou a tomar alguma iniciativa?"

"Você não tem prestado atenção?" Ele fala, balançando-me gentilmente. "Ele desafiou você a jogar o jogo favorito dele. Reclamar sobre sua falta de reclamações era apenas um meio de convidar você".

"Seu jogo favorito?" Eu pergunto. "Pensei que já estávamos brincando de _Vamos __Fazer__ um__Trato._ Isso não é o suficiente?"

"Isso é um jogo de longo-termo." Ele fala. "Ele estava aborrecido porque as tentativas dele de quebrar nossa jaula não estão funcionando. Então agora ele a convidou para jogar uma edição muito especial de _Cara__ eu __ganho, __Coroa __você __perde__"__._

Leva um segundo, mas eu entendo. "Um Ardil-22?"

_*******Ardil-22 ****(Catch-22):** é um romance satírico-histórico do autor americano Joseph Heller, publicado originalmente em 1961. O romance gira em torno de Yossarian, um bombardeador de B-25 da Força Aérea Americana, enquanto ele e os demais membros do "256º Esquadrão" encontram-se baseados na ilha de Pianosa, na Itália. Devido a seu uso específico no livro, a frase "Ardil-22" passou a ter um significado idiomático para uma situação sem saída, uma armadilha. Mais informações em: http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Catch-22 (retirar os espaços)_

"Exatamente".

"Então, se eu tomar a iniciativa e fizer algo sem a permissão dele, ele vai me punir por ir contra o plano dele, mas se eu não tomar, ele vai continuar me acusando de ser entediante e indigna do tempo dele?"

"E ainda dizem que os humanos são lentos." Ele diz, beijando a minha bochecha. "Acho que a guarda inteira caiu nesse jogo num momento ou outro".

"Jogos, jogos, sempre jogos com ele. Ele vai algum dia parar de brincar com as pessoas?"

"Fique feliz que ele tenha música para ocupar a mente dele. Quando ele não está pensando sobre isso, ele está constantemente tramando o próximo movimento dele em centenas de pequenos dramas que tem fabricado. Isso nunca para".

"Espere, como você sabe disso? Achei que você não pudesse ler a mente de Aro".

"Acho que eu tenho um segredo valioso escondido." Ele sussurra, e seus olhos brilham com satisfação enquanto os meus arregalam com a implicação que ele possa ler a mente de Aro muito mais do que está deixando passar.

**~oЖo~**

"Edward, isso é tão… bom… não paro." Eu gemo, rolando de um enorme trevo da sorte.

Há trevos em torno de nós, não aqueles trevos pequenos que geralmente crescem no campo, mas gigantes com enormes folhas que parecem asas de borboletas. O cheiro dele e o verde ao nosso redor é totalmente intoxicante, e a visão de Edward em cima de mim com estrelas e uma enorme lua atrás dele apenas completa o encantamento.

"Oh, que sorte! Acho que esse aqui tem quatro folhas." Eu exclamo, embora na hora de examiná-lo, uma abelha voa direto para o meu nariz. Eu grito, surpresa e um pouco assustada.

A lua, as estrelas e o trevo brilhante se dissolvem na escuridão, mas Edward simplesmente se solidifica ainda mais, não mais dentro de mim, mas como uma sólida massa contra mim, mãos frias acariciando meu rosto e meus braços. Eu me viro para ele e me aconchego mais para descobrir que ele está usando nada além das suas calças caqui favoritas. Ele as usou tanto que a roupa ficou incrivelmente macia, e eu nunca consigo manter minhas mãos longe delas. Eu não tento agora, apenas esfrego meu nariz no peito dele e movo minhas mãos em círculos lentos e lânguidos sobre o tecido que cobre a sua bunda.

"Eu amo quando você faz sonhos sensuais se tornarem realidade." Eu sussurro na escuridão. "Como foi a caçada?"

O peito dele vibra contra o meu rosto numa risada suave e calma.

"Boa, creio eu. Eu amo quando você diz meu nome assim enquanto dorme." Ele sussurra de volta, passando a palma da mão na minha bunda e me erguendo um pouco antes de nos rolar até eu ficar deitada embaixo dele no colchão macio. "Embora o final tivesse um pouco de confusão. Você lembra o que aconteceu?"

"Bem, você estava em cima de mim, desse jeito, exceto, você sabe, com menos roupas e mais adiante no processo." Eu digo, constrangida demais para usar uma linguagem explícita.

"Você quer dizer que eu estava _fodendo _você?" Ele sussurra, voz baixa e sedosa, o ar da sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido e pescoço.

"Oooh." Eu ofego, inacreditavelmente excitada. "Sim… isso".

"Conte-me." Ele exige, beijando minha orelha e pescoço enquanto uma das suas mãos desliza fria por baixo da minha camisola, varrendo minha pele num arco lânguido e provocativo.

"Você estava fo— fazendo isso." Eu estremeço, meu rosto inflamando e meu coração batendo violentamente. "E nós estávamos ao ar livre, em um trevo, e a lua atrás de você estava realmente enorme, e havia um trevo de quatro folhas, e uma abelha voou direto até mim".

"Abelhas de novo?" Ele murmura, divertido. "Já sabemos o que isso quer dizer. Por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo que a faz sonhar com abelhas de novo?"

"O que... ohh!... você quer... ah... dizer?" Eu pergunto, ligeiramente nervosa. "É realmente difícil me focar quando você faz isso, sabe".

"Quero dizer." Ele diz, continuando seu sensual assalto à minha habilidade de pensar, "Quero dizer, nós nos desviamos um pouco da nossa conversa anterior. Você ia me contar o que aconteceu depois da escola hoje".

"Eu ia?" Eu murmuro, intensamente distraída por um certo vampiro virando-me ligeiramente enquanto tira minha camisola com os dentes.

De alguma forma, mesmo na escuridão cheia de sombras, seus olhos permanecem fixos nos meus, e eu meio que sei por que alguns animais simplesmente olham para os leões quando eles atacam. Acho que Edward poderia enterrar seus dentes em mim, em vez de no tecido, nesse ponto e eu morreria como uma mulher feliz. É apenas agora que percebo a música tocando suavemente ao fundo. Mal consigo prestar atenção na instrumentação e na incrivelmente sedutora canção espiralando ao redor da música de um homem profundo, misterioso e incrivelmente sedutor, sua voz presa em algum lugar entre o rosnado e a poesia das suas palavras. Faz lembrar-me dos vampiros e seus estranhos ruídos de gato.

"É a caçada ou eu dormindo que deixa você animado?" Eu pergunto languidamente, apreciando o ar frio da noite na minha pele nua. "Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque… oh, de forma alguma".

"Bella." Ele insiste, pegando um dos meus pulsos e levando até o seu nariz, inalando profundamente. Ele beija o ponto onde qualquer um toma o pulso, suavemente, mas lentamente, até eu sentir nada mais que todas as pequenas partes de mim com os lábios dele me tocando. É uma quantidade cruelmente minúscula de pele, mas consigo sentir meu pulso ali como uma batida louca, como se todas as gotas de sangue do meu corpo quisessem estar lá, exatamente embaixo dos lábios dele.

Por que ele está indo tão devagar? E a música… parece como uma sedução, mas, quero dizer, agora ele já sabe, eu tenho certeza. Sua língua passa pelo meu pulso, seus olhos brilhando em determinação, e eu ofego. É quase embaraçoso.

"Sim?" Eu pergunto, embora eu não tenha certeza do que estou dizendo. Estendo minha outra mão para tocar seu rosto, talvez me puxar para ele para podemos acelerar um pouco mais, mas ele prende meu outro pulso com o primeiro e lentamente beija esse também.

"Bella." Ele sussurra, trazendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça enquanto se acomoda entre as minhas pernas.

"Você ainda está usando calças." Eu aponto solícita, pensando que ele possa ter simplesmente esquecido de tirá-las. Ele de alguma forma consegue pairar sobre mim, seu corpo tão perto do meu que consigo sentir a energia dele, o campo magnético dele fazendo-me tremer e me puxando em direção a ele. Arqueio minhas costas para tentar chegar mais perto, mas ele consegue resistir até eu ficar pronta para implorar. A única parte nua dele que me toca é uma das suas mãos mantendo meus pulsos presos num ponto no travesseiro acima de mim.

"Acho que você quer conversar sobre isso." Ele diz, deslizando o nariz pelos contornos da minha face até eu me sentir tonta de desejo. Inclino minha boca para a dele, e sinto sua resposta, num momento muito breve de paixão desencadeada antes de me afastar. "Não, Bella. Não até você me contar".

"Contar a você?" Eu ofego. Não consigo lembrar o que ele estava me perguntando. Algo sobre a escola.

"O que aconteceu com Demetri?" Ele murmura. "Eu preciso saber. Ele não se aproxima o bastante para eu ler a mente dele, e eu não consigo ler a sua. Isso está me deixando maluco, Bella".

"Maluco?" Pergunto estupidamente, ansiando por outro beijo. Nossos lábios se tocam, mas apenas rapidamente e é como uma porra de tortura pura. "Mas está tudo bem agora. Eu já ajeitei as coisas. Ele não vai mais me incomodar".

Ele para por um instante, mas depois se move de novo; desta vez o seu nariz desliza pela minha mandíbula até minha orelha, e eu começo a tremer.

"Edward, por favor. Por favor, eu preciso de você".

Ele se pressiona em mim, e não sinto apenas o tecido áspero das calças dele contra mim, mas também o óbvio excitamento dele moendo em mim. Trilhando suaves beijos ao longo do meu pescoço, ele me traz para perto, até eu sentir meu corpo inteiro tremendo e precisando um pouco mais de fricção – quando ele para de novo.

"Não pare agora, porra!" Eu grito em frustração, e ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, olhos curiosos. "Como você pode me provocar assim e ainda pensar em outras coisas?"

"Eu sou um vampiro, lidamos bem com múltiplas tarefas. Então, ele estava incomodando você?" Ele pergunta, correndo as pontas dos dedos da mão livre levemente pelo meu lado, fazendo uma série de circuitos altamente necessários pelos meus quadris e pelo caminho ao longo do meu joelho, panturrilha e finalmente tornozelo. Apenas tão delicadamente como fez com meus pulsos antes, ele pega meu tornozelo e o leva até sua boca também, beijando o caminho de lá até o joelho. O alongamento dos meus músculos beira ao desagradável até eu mexer meus quadris, movendo ligeiramente para enrolar minha outra perna na cintura dele. "Ele tem incomodado você, Bella?"

"Sim?" Pergunto tonta, olhando aquela a sua perfeita língua roçar contra a pele sensível atrás do meu joelho. Puta merda…

"Eu sei que ele não tem permissão de tocar em você a menos que seja uma emergência, ou a menos que você dê permissão, então qual dessas foi hoje?" Ele pergunta gentilmente quando descansa meu tornozelo em seu ombro, soltando minhas mãos e baixando sua outra mão, parando para gentilmente acariciar meus seios, provocando-os. "Conte-me".

"Umm... talvez eu deva ligar para Alice e ter certeza se está tudo bem." Eu me preocupo, em pânico. Um olhar de raiva aparece nos olhos dele, e eu imediatamente me arrependo de como isso saiu. "Mas eu acho que se ela não ligou para parar isto..."

E agora meu outro joelho está recebendo o tratamento, mas ele ainda está meio que me encarando, e suas calças estão tão evidentesagora porque apenas uma manobra e o menino mau estaria dentro de mim fazendo coisas muito, muito mágicas. Com certeza isso conta como necessidade.

"Na verdade, eu não acho que me importaria se ela dissesse que não está tudo bem." Deixo escapar, falando sério. "Quero dizer, quando ela me diz que eles arrancam seus membros e o jogam na fogueira como resultado de eu contando algo a você, é claro que eu não ousaria fazer isso, mas se você diz que não vai perder a calma, eu acredito totalmente em você, então, por favor, por favor_,_prometa-me que você não vai perder a calma, e depois prometa que vai tirar essas calças".

Agora ele está olhando para mim com algo parecendo um olhar sério e um sorriso, e ele beija meu tornozelo de novo, descansando-o em seu ombro enquanto ergue seus quadris ligeiramente. Uma das suas mãos linda e gloriosa vai até os malignos botões da sua calça e os desabotoa incrivelmente devagar. Sinto como se eu o estivesse animando. Ele deixa a calça ainda, mas elas ficam meio que incertamente pendendo ali nos quadris dele, como se o menor movimento pudesse fazê-las deslizar numa espetacular massa de tecido perto dos seus joelhos.

Por favor, deslizem. Vamos, calças, vamos.

Ele paira próximo, meus tornozelos fechando ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele se aproxima mais. Posso senti-lo forçando contra mim, a sua ponta fria encontrando a pele quente e lisa na forma mais promissora.

"Eu não poderia negar nem se eu tentasse, Bella." Ele diz, obviamente mentindo porque ele não está dentro de mim ainda. "Eu prometo, tudo. Não deixe isso ser um segredo entre nós hoje".

Talvez ele tenha razão. Segredos são ruins, certo?

"Bem, aquela moça do coro." Sussurro rapidamente. "Aquela que continua tentando, ela estava me perseguindo de novo. Acho que ela perdeu uma pessoa da família para os Volturi, ou algo do tipo. Ela tem uma boa ideia do que eles são, e estava quase para dizer exatamente isso no meio da escadaria da escola. Eu acho que Demetri a ouviu, porque ele estava simplesmente lá e estava pronto para sumir com ela, mas eu pedi para ele parar, e ele assim o fez, sob uma condição".

"Ele o quê?" Ele estala, afastando-se. "Bella, eles nunca param assim que alguém descobre. O que diabos você fez para pará-lo?"

As mãos dele estão agora no seu cabelo, seu rosto se contorcendo de raiva. Instintivamente, movo minhas pernas dos seus ombros para a sua cintura, e mudo meu peso para o seu colo.

"Você prometeu." Eu digo a ele, fechando meus olhos com força. "Além disso, não é tão ruim; ele só queria saber se o que você disse na festa era verdade e por que. Eu falei que ele era um monstro para mim e que sempre foi. Eu sei que ele entende isso agora, finalmente".

Ele fica mortalmente parado, e eu consigo praticamente sentir a raiva nele, mexendo-se como uma cobra mortal. Beijo o seu ombro e acaricio seu peito nu levemente, querendo que ele se acalme. Depois de um momento, ele me puxa para mais perto, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"E ele quebrou uma lei Volturi apenas para saber isso?" Ele pergunta, balançando a cabeça. "Isso não faz sentido, Bella. Ele provavelmente faria você prometer qualquer outra coisa para salvar a vida daquela mulher. Por que ele ficaria satisfeito com isso?"

"Eu não sei, mas fiquei aliviada." Eu digo, não entendendo muito o sentido disso também, já que ele coloca a questão dessa forma. "Ele me avisou que ela provavelmente acabaria em perigo de qualquer forma, se não hoje, então muito em breve. Acho que ele só queria mesmo saber a verdade. Eu quereria, se fosse ele".

"Você não é ele." Ele diz, suavemente.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurro, puxando-me para perto dele. Apesar da raiva, ele está mesmo feliz em me ver. "Se eu fosse Demetri, eu não acho que você me deixaria fazer isto".

Eu me inclino lentamente para beijá-lo, dando-lhe tempo para responder, lentamente enrolando meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Ele franze a testa, sua boca respondendo à minha enquanto sua mente trabalha com possibilidades na velocidade vampírica. O interruptor em sua cabeça acende de novo e ele inclina minha cabeça para conseguir um ângulo melhor, seus lábios exigentes e língua forçando minha boca a abrir, suas mãos em todos os lugares de uma vez. Com um rosnado baixo e intenso, ele me empurra para baixo e traz meus tornozelos de volta para os seus ombros, e fodidamente para de novo.

"Eu já contei tudo a você!" Eu protesto. "Edward, por favor, você sabe muito bem que eu faria qualquer coisa que você quisesse".

"Ótimo." Ele murmura, posicionando-se bem na minha entrada. "Então não fale o nome dele de novo. Nunca mais".

Eu dou uma risada, mas ele rosna para mim. Não brincando, aparentemente.

Ele estreita os olhos e se enterra em mim em seguida, e eu grito de prazer e alívio. Nós nunca fizemos isso desse jeito, e a pressão é inacreditável. O desejo de fazer algo é impressionante, mas ele me tem efetivamente presa e à sua mercê, o que é um pouco irritante... mas incrivelmente excitante também, assim como o olhar dele.

Estou tão perto que não leva muito tempo antes de eu enrijecer com um grito estrangulado que parece durar para sempre enquanto seus quadris se chocam contra os meus, e nossos olhos permanecem presos um no outro. Algo mudou, e é profundo, vital, furioso e real. Seu prazer mal parece se conter, mas está claramente em cheque, exatamente até o momento de quebra, enquanto o meu continua por tanto tempo que eu fico preocupada que minha voz fique rouca.

Eu perco a conta, e quase também a consciência quando outra onda toma conta de mim, Edward aparentemente incontrolável, seu rosto determinado, quase como se ele me clamasse com cada investida.

Estendo a mão para tocar o rosto dele e ele fecha os lindos olhos, pressionando a face no meu toque.

"Edward." Eu murmuro, de novo e de novo entre as ondas de prazer. "Deixe-me... Deus, apenas… beije-me. Eu quero sentir você todo".

"Algum dia." Ele diz, movendo nossos corpos perfeitamente sem nunca quebrar a nossa conexão, até que sua boca esteja alinhada com a minha. "Depois que eu transformar você, vou levá-la para uma ilha onde possamos ficar sozinhos. E eu não vou parar, e não vou me conter mais".

"Você vai me morder então?" Eu pergunto, um estremecimento adicional correndo pela minha espinha. Seus olhos ficam realmente selvagens e ele olha para o meu pescoço, movendo-se mais rápido até que nós dois gritamos.

"Deus, Bella." Ele rosna, estremecendo contra mim, seus olhos fortemente fechados de prazer. "Não diga essas coisas até você estar transformada".

"Você gostou disso." Eu provoco, brincando com o cabelo dele num êxtase pós-coito. "Você realmente gostou disso".

"Eu quase gostei." Ele ri, tremendo. "Isso foi perto demais".

Agora que meu cérebro está voltando a funcionar, eu sei que deveria estar brava com ele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me importar. Talvez mais tarde. Ou talvez eu o pressione, eu não sei. Inferno, se isso é o que eu recebo por ele se conter, eu não tenho certeza se é uma coisa ruim. Ainda assim, eu sei que não é legal ser manipulada com favores sexuais. É quente, mas não é… claramente meu cérebro ainda não voltou a funcionar. E eu não sei se todos os ossos do meu corpo não foram substituídos por gelatina também.

"Deus, eu amo você, Edward Cullen." Sussurro reverentemente no ouvido dele, selando isso com um beijinho. "Mas se me manipular desse jeito de novo, eu vou..."

Eu paro de falar, percebendo que não há muito que eu possa fazer com ele que não passe mais do que uma fraca ameaça.

"Você vai o quê?" Ele pergunta curiosamente, um sorriso tímido brincando nos seus lábios.

"Vou conspirar com Alice e pensar em alguma coisa." Eu aviso, bocejando.

"Okay, sua durona." Ele diz, sorrindo. "Mas, apenas para constar, eu não fiz nada precipitado, e isso valeu a pena".

"Valeu totalmente a pena." Eu suspiro, aninhando-me ainda mais, tentando não pensar nos três rostos sorridentes em frente à Torre Eiffel.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Gostei dessa nova professora de canto e achei interessante a conversa de Bella com Demetri, será que agora ele vai deixá-la em paz? E Edward provocador é tudo de bom... kkkk_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar, ontem deu o maior vendaval aqui na cidade e fiquei sem energia aqui em casa._

_Ah, queria agradecer à **Renesmee Swan Cullen**, que sozinha deixou mais de 350 reviews nessa fic! Que tal vc's seguirem o exemplo dela e deixarem muitas reviews tb?  
_

_Já sabem, pelo menos 12 reviews e o próximo cap. virá na segunda-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Calma superficial

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Jung Lin interpretando "Rapsódia Húngara No. 2" de Liszt: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=D9-2jM5RNSs

* Anna Moffo canta "Signore, ascolta" & "Tu che di gel sei cinta" da ópera Turandot de Puccini: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-3c9bxc06AU

* Nikolaï Lugansky toca "Feux Follets Transcendental Etude" de Liszt, no Festival de Verbier de 2008: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=iZj-8x5i6Bs

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Calma superficial**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~oЖo~**

_Whshhhhh..._

Suas vozes soam quase exatamente o mesmo que a brisa soprando através do apartamento. Eu levanto e fecho a janela, mas eu meio que gosto de ouvir os sons de Volterra, e estou apreciando o clima moderadamente frio. Isso me lembra de Forks, e o frio na minha pele me faz sentir _real_. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas às vezes eu sinto que vou acordar em um hospício e perceber que o último ano tem sido uma espécie de alucinação imposta por estresse pós-traumático depois de ser atacada em um beco.

_Whshhhhhh..._

Há tantos deles falando no grupo de bate-papo. Eu vagamente registro o som do vento soprando através das cortinas, mas a colorida luz do sol brincando na pele de Edward capturou a minha atenção para o momento. Em toda parte que a luz branco-dourada bate nele, ele se parece com um deus, ou, pelo menos, como a estátua de um em movimento. O efeito é hipnótico.

Ele está ao laptop, conversando com Eleazar e Alice novamente, verbalmente testando cenários, eu acho. Eles raramente falam em velocidade humana mais. Isso costumava me deixar louca por ser excluída das suas conversas, mas eu descobri muito rapidamente que a única coisa pior do que isso era realmente ser incluída. Tudo o que eles fazem é falar através de situações hipotéticas que geralmente acabam me dando pesadelos, então eu vou salvar a minha respiração e esperar pela boa notícia que sempre vem eventualmente.

Não graças a mim, uma vez que eles podem bagunçar através dessas coisas mais rápido do que eu posso. Meu trabalho é cantar. Cantar bem, é isso. E manter a calma.

E eu estou ficando melhor nisso. Eu nem sequer choro mais. Eu estou tentando ser _zen_, como Jasper diz em nossas pequenas sessões de meditação pelo bate-papo na web. Ele diz que são tanto para ele quanto para mim, mas eu não me importo. Eu estou simplesmente feliz por tê-lo de volta de qualquer maneira que eu posso, e acho que a meditação está me ajudando a relaxar. E eu realmente preciso manter-me assim, porque quando não estou relaxada, Edward começa a parecer que ele quer simplesmente arrumar as malas e levar-nos daqui, e _isso_dá pesadelos em Alice.

Eles estiveram nisso durante horas, mas nada funciona definitivamente. Às vezes Alice nos vê saindo em turnê, às vezes não, e é difícil dizer o por quê.

"Variáveis demais – os juízes, Aro, vocês dois." Ela diz, irritada, sua voz soando um pouco como a harmonia dos sons do vento.

Desisti de tentar escrever em meu diário e, em vez disso, estou jogando paciência, nem mesmo olhando para o computador, apenas sentada ao lado de Edward e estabelecendo as cartas para baixo repetidamente no vidro liso da mesa de café. Ainda estou irritada com a última pequena besteira de Aro e paciência – com cartas de verdade, não o jogo no computador - sempre me acalma. Geralmente há algo de profundamente gratificante na ordem de classificação do caos, mas hoje até mesmo isso me ilude. Os rostos de desenho animado dos cartões reais parecem misteriosos e ameaçadores para mim agora, como se eles estivessem me dizendo que eles têm segredos, mas recusando-se a dizer o que eles têm feito e por quê. E neste momento, _por__que_ é a única coisa que eu quero saber.

"Eu pensei que as coisas estavam indo bem." Eu reclamo sob a minha respiração.

Todos os ruídos de vento param, exceto pelo vento real, e quando eu olho para cima para o seu rosto, o de Edward está olhando para mim com preocupação.

"As coisas _estão_ indo bem." Alice insiste.

"Então por que ele não nos deixou ir para casa para uma visita?" Pergunto finalmente. "Certamente Aro não precisa de nós para esta semana".

"Eu pensei que você tivesse entendido, Bella." Edward disse, com um toque de censura. "Mesmo se ele tivesse nos deixado ir, seria muito perigoso visitar alguém. Tanto seus pais, como a minha família. Eles simplesmente teriam nos seguido".

Chamas de raiva crescem dentro de mim novamente e eu impeço isso da melhor forma possível. Eu só quero sentir os braços da minha mãe ao redor do meu pescoço, e ter uma troca completamente estranha de afeto com Charlie. Eu quero ficar irritada com Jacob e deixar Billy gritar comigo. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas eu só quero me sentir normal por uns dias. Até mesmo dez minutos. Eu não trocaria Edward por isso, mas uma pausa realmente atingiria o ponto.

"Eu simplesmente sinto que estamos sendo punidos, ou agarrados com força. De qualquer maneira..." Eu paro, porque não há realmente utilidade em completar a frase e não fazer Edward se preocupar comigo mais do que ele já faz.

De qualquer maneira, será que eu odeio isso? De qualquer maneira, eu vou perder a porra da minha mente? Que eu só quero sair dessa cidade duplamente murada e _fingir _ser normal por apenas alguns dias? Estas podem ser afirmações verdadeiras, mas elas não são aquelas úteis.

"Eu duvido que isso seja castigo." A profunda voz doce de Eleazar entoa. "Mas você está certa - a relutância de Aro em deixá-los ir, mesmo para uma breve visita, indica a determinação dele em mantê-los por perto, como um tesouro. Ele já vê vocês como seus bens".

"Como músicos, ou como membros da guarda?" Eu pergunto, tomando cuidado com a fúria rebelde no rosto de Edward.

Eu sei melhor do que perguntar o que ele está pensando quando não é tão difícil imaginá-lo matando 137 pessoas. Eu não vou obter uma resposta, mas o frio do seu olhar desfocado me assombra mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

"Tanto quanto eu posso dizer, não há muita distinção na mente dele." Edward diz com aquela voz calma assustadoramente calorosa dele que eu tenho ouvido muito ultimamente. "Precisamos fazer essa distinção para ele. Precisamos fazer com que ele nos veja principalmente como músicos e faça seu próprio plano parecer mais atraente para ele do que tentar nos forçar a nos tornar Volturi. Este concurso é uma boa ideia, e empurraria tudo muito bem para a frente se vencermos. O problema, como sempre, é Aro".

"Eu gostaria que ele comesse cookies." Eu suspiro, recostando-me na minha cadeira. "Uma dúzia de cookies de chocolate com nozes recém-saído do forno e Charlie me deixaria fugir por um fim de semana, mesmo quando ele não achasse que era uma boa ideia".

"Um presente de algum tipo poderia ajudar se fosse qualquer pessoa, exceto Aro." Eleazar disse. "Ele sempre vê presentes com desconfiança, e qualquer coisa que ele queira, ele simplesmente pega. Neste momento a única coisa que ele quer que ele não pode ter é vocês dois em sua guarda".

Todo mundo fica quieto por um segundo. Eu não tenho ideia do que atrairia Aro tanto como os cookies atraem Charlie. Provavelmente as Escoteiras que vendem os cookies. Isto, obviamente, me faz pensar qual é a política dos Volturi sobre crianças. Certamente eles têm algum tipo de regra "peixinhos são jogados de volta na água" para os seres humanos, certo?

"Só porque ele não é fácil de comprar não significa que um presente está fora de questão." Jasper conta. "Bella aqui age como se você a estivesse torturando se você comprar algo para ela, mas se você fizer algo com suas próprias mãos, ela se ilumina como uma árvore de Natal".

"Os planos de música de Aro eram principalmente uma cortina de fumaça para nos manter aqui." Edward diz pensativamente, e eu poderia beijá-lo por me distrair _daquela_ linha de pensamento. "Mas se dermos a ele algo tangível, como uma gravação, isso poderia ser valioso mais tarde se ele fosse seguir com isso".

"Eu gosto disso." Alice diz com certeza. "Vocês têm muito trabalho a fazer se quiserem dar isso a ele até sexta-feira. Depois disso, já é tarde demais".

Tarde demais? Tarde demais para quê?

Só mais uma pergunta melhor empurrada para debaixo do tapete por enquanto, muito provavelmente. Pensamentos do que "tarde demais" pode significar vêm à minha mente, o pior envolvendo qualquer cenário em que me torno uma vampira, mas eternamente separada de Edward. Eu acho que prefiro morrer de uma morte humana, o que também é uma possibilidade distinta.

Eu tremo só de pensar nisso e Edward franze a testa para mim enquanto vai para a janela para fechá-la.

"Eu estou acostumada a isso." Eu digo, em resposta a mais de uma pergunta silenciosa.

Fecho meus olhos, empurrando imagens de múltiplos futuros indesejados para o fundo da minha mente. Um cobertor macio engole-me e eu sinto o seu beijo no meu cabelo.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurro, tentando infundir meu sorriso com calor e segurança.

Edward não parece enganado, então eu arrumo as cartas e vou sentar ao lado dele no sofá, aconchegando-me mais perto. Eu posso sentir a tensão vindo dele em ondas, mas ele relaxa um pouco quando eu me enfio debaixo do seu braço.

"Então, há algo que podemos fazer, certo?" Eu pergunto quando ele me dá aquele olhar que me diz que ele não desistiu de tentar ler minha mente. "Eu prefiro concentrar na música do que ficar sentada por aí me preocupando ou sentindo-me ressentida. Só você e eu e música, certo? Essa é a minha verdadeira casa".

**~oЖo~**

Não antes de a decisão ser tomada para fazer esta gravação, Edward configura o equipamento de gravação e melodias ao piano. Depois disso, ele mal sai do banco do piano.

Eu me sinto um pouco nervosa, por isso não gravamos por um tempo. O microfone parece simplesmente olhar para mim, e sobre o painel de controle um feixe de luz vermelha sorri para mim como um mau-olhado.

Não é como se eu não tivesse me gravado no último ano. É só que nunca realmente isso importava muito antes. Além disso, o meu pequeno gravador digital não tem um mau-olhado vermelho.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ele diz calmamente, ajustando o microfone. "Podemos gravar tudo e eu vou editar qualquer coisa que não saia direito. Quanto mais nós gravarmos, mais eu terei que escolher. Parece bom?"

Ele se senta e eu ajusto o painel para que eu não possa ver a luz, o que ajuda.

Concordo com a cabeça e nós começamos com uma escala de aquecimento, como de costume. Leva-me mais tempo que o habitual para entrar na zona, e eu acabo tendo uma pausa debaixo do piano, deixando o toque sem falhas de Edward me cobrir como um cobertor quente, enquanto leio uma cópia esfarrapada de _Jane __Eyre_. Eu sei. Eu penso sobre a leitura de algo mais desafiador, mas este é o meu pequeno aceno de cabeça para o conceito geral de estar em férias.

Logo os meus medos se dissolvem e a música toma conta, não só me confortando, mas fazendo-me querer fazer parte dela. Tão silenciosamente como eu posso, eu saio de baixo e sento ao lado de Edward enquanto ele termina de tocar uma das peças de Debussy que ajudou a nos unir. No momento em que acabou, minha cabeça migrou para descansar em seu ombro.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Ele pergunta gentilmente, tomando minha mão entre as suas.

"Melhor." Sussurro, esticando meu pescoço para dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. "Obrigada. Você tocou Debussy para mim?"

"Para nós." Ele sorri, aquecendo meu interior tanto quanto o seu toque esfria a minha pele. "E isso permanece fora das gravações de Aro".

"Como é que você sempre sabe o que eu preciso?" Eu pergunto. "Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso por você".

"Você faz, Bella." Ele parece sincero, mas não vejo como.

Como com a gravação - Edward toca sempre que eu canto, e nunca tem que parar para descansar ou dormir ou nada disso. Ele provavelmente poderia gravar uma centena de horas seguidas antes de precisar caçar e, acima disso, ele faz todas as misturas e acabamento das gravações. Tudo o que faço é mostrar-me e cantar uma linha de melodia e tentar não atrapalhar. Seria generoso pensar que eu contribuí ainda que com 20% do trabalho e talento para a nossa relação profissional. Eu só espero que seja um pouco mais para o nosso pessoal.

Quando eu for uma vampira tudo isso vai mudar. Mas, por agora, vou simplesmente trabalhar nos meus 20%.

Depois de um breve aquecimento em que me sinto muito mais conectada, tanto com Edward como com a música, começamos com a ária de Michaela da ópera _Carmen_, uma das favoritas para nós dois. A canção cai como uma luva para a minha voz, e as partes exuberantes do piano se encaixam tão bem em Edward que o zumbido familiar da coluna envolve em torno de nós dois, e o tempo assume aquela qualidade amorfa que me faz sentir menos como se a vida estivesse correndo em torno de mim e mais como se eu estivesse correndo junto com ela. Eu simplesmente cedo a isso. Depois de mais algumas peças familiares, Edward me lembra para descansar a minha voz.

"Eu poderia ir mais longe." Eu protesto. "Eu não estou cansada ainda".

"Você está balançando em seus pés." Ele observa, seus lábios curvando em diversão. "Além disso, estivemos gravando por duas horas. Você precisa relaxar, ou você vai perder a sua voz antes mesmo de chegar ao novo material".

Isso é verdade, então eu vou para o quarto e olho para o novo material, as árias para a infeliz escrava Liù de _Turandot_. Já que Edward ocupa o piano, eu uso o método do cantor preguiçoso para aprender novas músicas: eu ligo no meu fone de ouvido, faço o login no YouTube, encontro grandes atuações dela e as ouço uma e outra vez, enquanto acompanho na partitura. É uma espécie de caminho estereotipado para os cantores aprenderem música, mas é inegavelmente mais rápido do que ficar perto do piano e enquanto Edward estiver ocupado.

Enquanto eu não estou cantando, ele está gravando a música mais difícil do repertório solo para piano. Liszt, Debussy, Beethoven, Bach. Ele nunca se atrapalha, mas, sempre o perfeccionista, às vezes ele grava as coisas duas ou três vezes, variando uma frase ou o ritmo levemente para obter uma tonalidade diferente ou tom. Às vezes ele grava várias vezes, por motivos além da minha compreensão. Não me importo. Seu foco, sua concentração é incrível. Eu ficaria exausta de vê-lo, exceto que a música em si envolve em torno de mim e eu afundo nela, acariciada por ela como se fosse alguma manifestação física da sua mente incrível e alma. Tomo residência sob o piano de novo e, eu juro, há uma suavidade extra na sua reprodução, uma doçura quando eu pego o velho hábito.

Quando eu durmo, ele toca as _Nocturnes_ de Chopin, e eu me vejo flutuando em sonhos de navegar em um oceano enorme sob um céu estrelado, as velas brancas brilhando vagamente na luz do luar.

Desta forma, eu nunca realmente deixo a coluna, e meu canto parece simplesmente estar cada vez melhor como resultado.

No segundo dia eu envio para Francesca Bigni algumas gravações das mais novas árias e ela se oferece para vir para uma aula de voz improvisada. Tenho certeza de que ela só sente falta do lindo rosto de Edward.

Trabalhamos por pouco mais de uma hora e eu absorvo sua instrução como uma esponja gananciosa. Ao contrário dos meus professores do sexo masculino, ela não hesita em colocar suas mãos em mim, fazendo várias correções posturais úteis enquanto eu canto. Ocasionalmente fazemos alguns movimentos decididamente estranhos, como balançar os braços como um tambor de brinquedo, ou cantando cada frase ao fazer uma curva dos joelhos, mas parece que, quanto mais estranho o exercício, maior a recompensa. Até o momento em que ela está pronta para ir embora, eu sinto que eu poderia cantar por horas, e digo isso a ela.

"Eu não me importo de ajudar um estudante como você, que quer trabalhar." Ela diz após o fim da aula. "Eu não me importo quem são os seus amigos. Você _tem__que__trabalhar__duro_ para ser uma boa cantora. _Especialmente_ se você for uma mulher nesse negócio. Você ficaria surpresa com quantas garotas vêm pensando que podem simplesmente ser bonitas, agir como uma cadela e a música vai acontecer automaticamente. Isso não funciona assim!"

"Não seria surpresa para mim." Eu rio, pensando em alguns dos alunos de ópera na minha faculdade.

"Temos muito trabalho a fazer se você quer ganhar essa competição." Ela diz, piscando os olhos para mim. "E você deve conseguir algumas pinças. Você precisa de uma sobrancelha melhor. Olhe, tente fazê-las assim - você pode fazer uma boa cara de vadia, assim." Ela faz uma pausa, dando uma realmente boa, uh, cara de _vadia_. Então ela move as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, dando-lhe uma expressão trágica instantaneamente. "Ou parecer que você acabou de perder seus pais e seu cão e tudo isso, ou como se você estivesse loucamente apaixonada, assim." E ela olha para Edward, mas de uma forma boba, meio por cima, que eu nem sequer finjo estar brava com ela.

"Pinças, certo." Eu digo, escrevendo isso no fundo da minha lista. "Abrir mais a minha boca, não enrugar minha testa, fixar o ritmo na página dois do 'Signore, ascolta', não travar meus joelhos, soltar a língua, mostrar alguma clivagem e tirar minhas sobrancelhas. Estou esquecendo algo?"

"Eu não acho que ela tem que mostrar mais clivagem." Edward faz uma carranca, mas Francesca não está pegando nada disso. Ela balança a cabeça para ele e sorri.

"Você é tão bonito, mas, às vezes, eu juro que você age mais como o meu avô do que um cara jovem americano." Ela diz, desdenhando a objeção de Edward enquanto ela vai para a porta da frente. "Não se preocupe, Edward, nada muito escandaloso. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde".

**~oЖo~**

No quarto dia de gravação, eu começo a sentir uma pequena agitação louca, e acho que Edward percebe isso. Eu não posso dizer se eu o estou aborrecendo, ou preocupando.

"Eu estou saindo para o chá." Eu anuncio, cortando uma pequena sessão de gravação que está indo a lugar nenhum muito rápido. "E eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco e sol".

"Você poderia me fazer um favor enquanto você estiver fora?" Edward pergunta, me surpreendendo. "Afton esteve rondando o lugar, esperando que você saia sozinha para que ele não tenha que falar diretamente comigo".

"Uh, Afton? Oh, sim, o companheiro de Chelsea, certo?" Pergunto vagamente. Eu sei que ele é crucial para o plano geral de conseguir Chelsea e suas habilidades de manipulação fora de Volterra, mas eu continuo esquecendo como ele é e o que ele faz. "Eu tenho esta vaga lembrança de alguém que parece um pouco como uma raposa? É isso mesmo? E ele não sabe que você pode ouvi-lo?"

"Isso seria ele, embora eu diga que ele se parece mais com uma doninha." Ele diz laconicamente. "Claramente, ele não tem conhecimento do meu alcance. Eu não acho que ninguém além de Aro e Demetri sabe ao certo quais são os meus limites. A maioria dos vampiros parece pensar que eu preciso ser capaz de estar dentro dos limites normais vampíricos para ler suas mentes. Você poderia simplesmente pegar a pintura dele? Ele está me deixando louco".

"Por que Aro não contaria a todos sobre o seu alcance? Você pensaria que ele fosse mais astuto do que isso".

Edward ri e tenho a nítida impressão de que ele está rindo _de_ mim.

"Legal, Edward." Eu digo, irritada. "Estou apenas tentando entrar na cabeça dele".

"Bella, por que você acha que ele quer que eu me junte à guarda?" Ele pergunta, parecendo sentir um pouco e um pouco condescendente ao mesmo tempo. "E, para o registro, a cabeça de Aro não é onde você quer estar. Eu gostaria de não ter que entrar nela eu mesmo. É muito parecida com a própria Volterra - brilhante e intrigante sobre a superfície, mas cheia de perigos e segredos embaixo. Desculpe se eu ri de você. É só que você não tem ideia de como os pensamentos dele são distorcidos, como sua confiança é rasa. Ele não quis sequer dizer a Caius ou Marcus".

"Isso soa tão solitário." Eu digo, estremecendo. "Eu não posso imaginar não ter ninguém com quem eu pudesse realmente contar".

Seu leve sorriso cai e ele vem até mim, estendendo a mão para roçar as costas dela na minha testa e pela minha bochecha.

"Você sempre me surpreende." Ele diz suavemente. "Carlisle teve o mesmo pensamento tantas vezes. Mas é o calcanhar de Aquiles de Aro. A lealdade verdadeira vem do amor profundo e do desejo de proteger aqueles que dependem de você. Aro poderia ter isso, se ele simplesmente pudesse abster-se da crueldade. Se ele simplesmente não sentisse a necessidade de empurrar as pessoas para o ponto em que elas acham necessário se proteger dele".

"Mas ele já não sabe isso, já que um toque diria isso a ele?" Eu digo, perplexa. "Ele não percebe que está fazendo isso para si mesmo?"

"Ele sabe." Ele confirma. "Ele simplesmente não consegue evitar. Aqueles que o amam provavelmente também amam a crueldade, ou então eles eventualmente querem ir embora, como a irmã dele, ou Carlisle".

"Ele deve amar mais Jane então." Eu digo com um pequeno choque de realização. "Com qualquer outra pessoa ele poderia descartar sua lealdade como medo. Ela provavelmente poderia machucá-lo se ela quisesse".

"Ele teria medo de Jane." Ele murmura no meu cabelo. "Mas ele a ama como uma filha, e ele sabe que ela se regozija com a aprovação dele. Mas ele acha que o afeto dela é muito condicional, e ele está certo".

Eu balanço minha cabeça, levemente desanimada com as maquinações intricadas de Aro e as relações cínicas.

"Então, eu deveria descer e fingir ficar surpresa ao ver Afton?" Eu pergunto, ajeitando meus ombros. "Você acha que eu posso fingir isso?"

"Você não tem que fingir nada." Ele diz. "Basta ir até a loja, e a qualquer momento que ele interromper você, você não precisa dizer nada".

Apesar de Afton não ser assustador, eu ainda começo a me sentir um pouco ansiosa. Os sentimentos que surgem com a mera ideia de sair da proteção direta de Edward me fazem perceber o quanto eu me senti mais segura pelos últimos dois dias.

"Eu serei capaz de ver a coisa toda dos olhos dele." Ele diz. "Não se preocupe, ele não quer machucar você de nenhuma forma. Ele está com medo de estar perto de mim, e certamente não quer me deixar zangado com ele".

"Você está me dizendo que ele tem mais medo de mim do que eu dele?" Eu sorrio, incrédula. "Isto é como matar aranhas?"

"Talvez um pouco e, além disso, se ele mudar de ideia, eu estarei lá em um instante." Ele sorri. "Você realmente acha que eu deixaria você ir lá sozinha se eu achasse que haveria algum perigo?"

Ele está agindo bem confiante para alguém tão superprotetor como ele, então eu o beijo e rapidamente desço as escadas. Não vejo qualquer vampiro por perto assim que estou lá fora, mas ainda há muita luz solar, então eu simplesmente vou à pequenina mercearia virando a esquina do nosso apartamento para obter alguns itens que eu preciso. Edward está trabalhando tão duro que eu desejaria que eu pudesse comprar algo bom para ele também, mas tenho certeza que seria um erro enorme.

O desejo de cuidar dele parece tão natural como cozinhar para os meus pais ou amigos, mas a ideia de trazer para casa um animal - qual seria, assim, um coelho? Para ele... abater. Uh, simplesmente, não. Então há a vantagem adicional de crença sincera de Edward de que se ele fosse mastigar algo perto de mim, que ele poderia perder o controle e beber o meu sangue. A primeira vez que ele disse isso eu quase acreditei nele, mas agora eu só rio dele. Se ele tivesse a intenção de me matar, ele já teria feito isso, e essa não é apenas a minha opinião, mas de Alice também. Ela me disse que nunca viu um futuro em que Edward me mata, só ele se preocupando com isso. Ainda assim, não seria tão horrível ter uma garrafa de sangue na geladeira que eu pudesse simplesmente aquecer para ele no microondas.

É como uma oportunidade perdida - poderia haver uma ótima lojinha em Volterra onde os vampiros poderiam vir e pegar um litro do seu tipo de sangue favorito. Pergunto-me se os tipos de sangue têm sabor diferente. Parece que eles podem ter. Pergunto-me se os italianos têm sabor agradável e de alho, ou se os vampiros podem se embebedar de pessoas bêbadas. Eu provavelmente deveria ficar bêbada pelo menos uma vez antes de me transformar. Eu continuo querendo, mas quando se trata disso, eu não tenho ninguém para beber comigo mais.

"Isabella?" O suave sussurro vem a mim como uma cobra dourada, e eu pulo um pouco apesar de mim mesma, deixando cair a minha sacola de compras.

Dirijo-me na direção do som, um pouco aliviada ao ver o vampiro cujo rosto eu vinha lutando para me lembrar. Ele está usando uma daquelas capas que eles sempre usam em dias ensolarados, mas como a sombra o cobre, o capuz está fora por agora. Ele é tão pálido como os Cullen, com cabelos escuros ondulados e maçãs do rosto tão altas que seus olhos parecem um pouco inclinados. Ele é muito bonito, mesmo para um vampiro, embora o efeito global seja um pouco sombrio. Vendo-o fora do contexto de depreciação constante de Aro, eu posso ver que ele e Chelsea têm uma espécie de apelo Bonnie & Clyde – pessoas bonitas com um tipo de vibração errada. Eu adoraria assistir um filme sobre eles, mas eu ainda não quero sua companhia.

"Sinto muito, eu assustei você?" Ele pergunta com um sotaque nitidamente da classe alta inglesa, embora ele não ajude quando eu corro atrás de uma pequena garrafa de leite antes de ela rolar para muito longe.

Ele só fica ali, olhando para mim enquanto segura um pacote plano marrom retangular. A pintura de Esme, eu presumo.

"Está tudo bem, eu estava distraída." Eu digo, certificando-me que eu tenho tudo junto. "Eu deveria prestar mais atenção".

"No que você estava pensando?" Ele pergunta, curioso.

"Você vai rir de mim." Eu o aviso. "É meio constrangedor".

"Eu estava apenas pensando... sobre o que vocês todos bebem." Eu digo em um tom abafado, checando para ver se alguém está perto o suficiente para ouvir. "Como, há sabores diferentes com base no tipo de sangue? Ouvi dizer que os vegetarianos não são atraentes, mas que outros fatores estão envolvidos? Ou se eles forem bêbados, ou fumantes?"

"Você realmente quer saber?" Ele pergunta, divertido. "Não deveríamos falar com você sobre esse tipo de coisa, você sabe".

Penso nisso por um segundo.

"Eu não quero pensar sobre as pessoas se machucando." Eu admito. "Mas eu estou curiosa sobre o abstrato".

"Há uma grande divisão entre nós sobre os fumantes versus não-fumantes. Eu prefiro o gosto da nicotina." Ele confidencia. "E a maioria de nós realmente desfruta da presença do alho no sistema também. Felizmente ainda há fumantes na Europa".

"Obrigada..." Eu digo, lutando contra imagens perturbadoras, tão impessoal como é a informação. Não posso deixar de pensar naquela imagem das três pessoas em frente à Torre Eiffel, e me pergunto se eles fumavam ou não. Se o vampiro na minha frente poderia ter matado e consumido um deles. Eu balanço a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso agora.

Ele aperta os olhos para mim e coloca uma mão elegantemente em seu peito.

"Afton." Ele lembra-me, com um olhar azedo.

"Oh, eu me lembro de você." Eu consigo sorrir debilmente. "Você é o companheiro de Chelsea, e você tem um talento com obras de arte, certo?"

Eu não sei como ele consegue isso, mas ele parece tanto amolecido como ofendido, ao mesmo tempo. A julgar pela maneira como Aro consegue constantemente menosprezá-lo, estou pensando que ele achou que eu teria me esquecido dele se eu já tivesse notado quem ele era. Algo que Charlie disse uma vez sobre interrogatórios vem à mente: elogie o cara com o ego ferido e ele lhe dirá qualquer coisa que você queira ouvir. Embora a verdade seja que a maioria dos interrogatórios que Charlie já fez envolvia pequenos bêbados e disputas mesquinhas entre vizinhos, mas eu sei que Edward está escutando, Afton está descuidado, e eu não acho que posso provocar qualquer dano por fazer um elogio, ou dois, a um vampiro, então...

"Eu entendi errado o seu talento?" Pergunto interessadamente. "Eu realmente não sei o que você pode fazer, exceto que você está ajudando Edward a comprar uma pintura para Esme. Ele diz que ninguém pode encontrar objetos de arte como você pode. Isso é verdade?"

"Isso é parte disso, sim." Ele diz, sua postura endireitando. "Se eu sei o que estou procurando, eu posso rastrear qualquer objeto, não apenas obras de arte. Posso até fazer mais do que isso - uma vez que eu toco alguma coisa, eu posso lê-la. Não só eu sei exatamente o que é, se é uma joia rara, ou algo criado por seres humanos, mas eu sei tudo que há para saber sobre ela. Tão longe como vai a arte, minha habilidade é valorizada porque com um toque eu sei exatamente como ela foi feita, quando, quem a fez e onde ela esteve".

"Então, realmente, você pode fazer o que Demetri _e_ Aro podem fazer, apenas com as coisas, em vez de pessoas?" Eu não tenho que fingir ficar impressionada, sua habilidade é muito mais interessante do que eu tinha inicialmente imaginado.

"Você poderia colocar dessa maneira." Ele diz, parecendo satisfeito. Ele meio que me olha atentamente por um segundo. "Então, Edward falou de mim? Ele disse alguma coisa?"

Eu não posso dizer se ele ainda está pescando pelo louvor, ou se ele está apenas nervoso, ou ambos.

"Eu realmente não deveria falar sobre esse tipo de coisa." Eu digo fracamente. "Embora ele não tenha dito que era um _segredo_, exatamente. É só que as pessoas normalmente não querem saber de verdade o que Edward ouve sobre eles. No seu caso eu não acho que seja tão ruim assim".

"Não é?" Afton parece realmente surpreso com isso. "Mas ele ouve coisas... sobre mim. De mim, também?"

"Como eu disse, não é assim tão mau." Dou de ombros. "Eu não acho que poderia realmente machucar dizer se você realmente quiser saber. Você tem que prometer não ficar chateado".

Ele olha em volta, para as janelas e, suponho, vendo somente os seres humanos, ele acena.

"Ele diz que você se preocupa demais." Eu sussurro, inclinando-me um pouco perto. "Ele diz que você parece não entender que ele só pode ler exatamente o que você está pensando naquele momento, não cada pensamento que você já teve".

Ele parece um pouco aliviado.

"Ele disse alguma coisa mais?" Ele pergunta, claramente acreditando em mim. Eu me sinto como uma cartomante.

"Bem, uma vez, quando eu estava meio com inveja do quanto todas as vampiras são bonitas." Eu digo, decidindo aumentar a minha sorte, "Ele mencionou você uma vez, quando ele falou sobre o que Marcus vê entre companheiros, e a forma como Chelsea influencia relacionamentos".

Se ele estava interessado antes, ele está absolutamente cravado agora.

"Ele disse," eu continuo, confiando tanto no que Alice disse sobre os futuros possíveis, "que, apesar de todo mundo ser leal aos Volturi, eles são muito mais leais aos seus próprios companheiros. Ele disse que nem todos os Volturi são completamente cientes disso, e que é principalmente porque Aro não quer que eles saibam".

"Ele realmente disse isso? Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, e ele disse que Aro não queria que você, em particular, soubesse sobre isso. Que ele não quer que você saiba que se Chelsea tivesse que escolher entre você e ele, que ela escolheria você." Eu olho para baixo então, como se tivesse segundos pensamentos. "Afton, eu não acho que Aro ficaria feliz comigo dizendo isso a você, por razões óbvias".

"Não se preocupe, ele nunca me toca, não desde que cheguei aqui." Afton franze a testa, parecendo perplexo. "Eu sempre assumi que era porque ele achava que eu não valesse a pena".

"Oh?" Eu pergunto, tentando fingir um tom casual. "Ele não dá à maioria uma escolha? Ele nunca toca Caius, e ele é um do triunvirato. Você não pode ser mais importante do que isso".

"Ele realmente disse que ela escolheria a mim sobre Aro?" Ele pergunta, sua voz baixa e sedosa. "Ele disse exatamente essas palavras?"

Afton parece um pouco assustador nesse momento, embora eu não me sinta ameaçada. Eu só não acho que ele acredita em mim. Talvez seja apenas a proximidade geral para os vampiros que caçam os humanos, mas estou começando a ficar um pouco ansiosa.

"Ele disse que se ela _tivesse_ que escolher." Eu esclareço. "Se você não se importa, eu deveria estar voltando. Edward e eu estamos ensaiando".

"É claro. Eu certamente não tive a intenção de detê-la por tanto tempo, Isabella. Mas já que estamos aqui, você se importaria de levar isto de volta com você?" Ele pergunta, empurrando o pacote marrom para mim.

"Claro, o que é?" Eu pergunto. "Essa é a pintura de Esme?"

"É agora." Ele diz, franzindo a testa enquanto eu tento equilibrar os cantos volumosos e minhas compras, ao mesmo tempo. "Tenha cuidado com ele. Está seguro, mas não é como se Matisse estivesse por aí para pintar outro".

_Matisse?_ Eu deixo cair minhas compras de novo, mas simplesmente consigo segurar a pintura. Afton cuidadosamente a pega das minhas mãos, como se fosse uma bomba-relógio.

"Pensando bem," ele franze a testa, recuperando a arte de valor inestimável enquanto simultaneamente puxa seu capuz sobre sua cabeça, "eu vou levá-la à sua porta".

**~oЖo~**

_Eu estive esfregando, não tenho certeza por quanto tempo, mas parece como horas._

"Bella, pare".

_Eu não posso parar. Eu realmente preciso tirar essa mancha antes de Edward chegar em casa._

_Mas quem acabou de dizer isso?_

_É Edward. Será? Algo parece estranho, mas eu não consigo descobrir o que é._

_Eu não posso mover meus braços, e eu preciso esfregar._

_"Eu tentei tudo." Eu explico. "Eu tentei o limpador regular, até mesmo a bucha diretamente, mas está ficando pior. De onde é que todo esse sangue está vindo, afinal? Ele não é meu." Eu bufo, exasperada. "Estou quase lá, no entanto. Não se preocupe, eu sei que simplesmente vai sair se eu esfregar um pouco mais forte..."_

_Sangue parece estar se infiltrando dos azulejos do banheiro enquanto eu esfrego, e os produtos químicos estão começando a fazer minhas mãos doerem e meu nariz coçar. Mas estou determinada._

"Bella, pare!" Ele grita alto. "Você está sangrando. Por favor, acorde".

_"Não, isso não é o meu sangue." Eu digo, olhando para as minhas mãos._

Por um momento eu sinto que estou vendo duas realidades ao mesmo tempo, até que o sonho se dissolve na realidade como um forte nevoeiro na luz solar. É desconcertante, porque eu ainda estou no banheiro, com uma escova na mão, mas não há sabão e nem água. A mancha se foi, e eu devo ter feito algo errado porque há uma ligeira abrasão em uma mão com um filete de sangue proveniente de um dos meus dedos.

"Não é..." Olho para Edward em confusão, pegando sua expressão preocupada. "O que... eu não entendo".

Eu realmente não entendo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele diz calmamente, sem tomar fôlego.

_O que eu fiz?_

Ele pega a escova seca das minhas mãos e a enfia no armário debaixo da pia do banheiro. Ele gentilmente me guia para a torneira e lava as minhas mãos para mim, enquanto o nevoeiro levanta, como se eu fosse uma criança. Franzindo a testa, eu removo minhas mãos das suas com um puxão.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu digo, minha voz soando errada e metálica em meus ouvidos. "Você não tem que me tratar como um bebê. Eu não vou quebrar, você sabe".

Imediatamente, eu me sinto culpada, vendo o olhar triste no seu rosto. Recuso-me a olhar para ele de novo enquanto eu me lavo e pego o pequeno frasco de curativo líquido do armário de remédios. Minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu tento desenroscar a tampa e a coisa toda desliza pelos meus dedos, pousando com um barulho alto de vidro na cerâmica na pia.

"Desculpe." Eu sussurro quando ele pega o frasco de mim e aplica o líquido que arde. Sangue, vermelho brilhante, para de acumular abaixo da substância clara congelante, mas não escurece. A picada e o cheiro forte me atingem ao mesmo tempo, acordando-me completamente. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso. Isso deve estar matando você, Edward. Eu sinto muito".

Envergonhada de mim mesma, eu não olho diretamente para ele, mas meus olhos encontram os dele no espelho, de qualquer maneira. Ele vira-me para ele, coloca as mãos sobre os meus ombros e me beija docemente. Caminhando rapidamente para a sala, ele abre as portas para a varanda para que o ar frio fresco possa varrer através do apartamento até que cheire a lenha e fogo e os cheiros das cozinhas dos restaurantes no nível da rua abaixo.

"Ei, você está bem." Ele diz, olhando profundamente em meus olhos quando eu me junto a ele. "Foi apenas um sonho. Não há nada para se desculpar. Você ficaria surpresa com quantas pessoas fazem coisas como esta em seu sono, especialmente quando estão sob pressão".

Fortifica-me ouvir isso e eu respiro fundo várias vezes. Eu olho de volta para o chão, só para verificar.

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu concordo, finalmente. "Apenas um sonho".

Isso não tem que significar alguma coisa.

**~oЖo~**

"Você acha que ele já ouviu?" Eu pergunto enquanto fazemos o nosso caminho para a grande escadaria enrolada da biblioteca.

"Estamos prestes a descobrir." Edward murmura, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

É inquietante, indo abaixo da superfície de Volterra novamente, mesmo que não tenhamos pulado uma reunião com Aro. De acordo com Alice, é muito cedo para dizer se alguma das nossas ações fez muita diferença para alguma coisa. Tudo o que sei é que eu não quero que todo o esforço vá para o lixo.

Edward franze a testa um pouco quando nos aproximamos das portas que conectam ao palácio, mas ele balança sua cabeça para o meu olhar interrogativo e consegue parecer completamente à vontade quando entramos na sala.

Heidi e Felix estão parados no corredor, profundamente imersos na conversa. Tenho a impressão de que Felix está meio que guardando a porta, ou, pelo menos, olhando para alguma coisa. Eles param sua discussão acalorada, olhando para nós com curiosidade. Heidi acena e sorri para nós, mas Felix meio que parece que preferiria estar em outro lugar. Eu não o conheço tão bem, mas parece meio fora do personagem para Felix estar incomodado com a companhia das mulheres, quanto mais alguém tão bela e agradável como Heidi.

Eu olho para Edward para avaliar sua reação, mas ele apenas balança a cabeça novamente, desta vez com um leve sorriso e sobrancelhas levantadas, como se encontrasse algo difícil de acreditar.

Ele vai me contar _totalmente _sobre isso mais tarde.

Quando chegamos à sala de música de Aro, estou um pouco surpresa ao ouvir o som da minha própria voz filtrando pela porta, cantando uma das novas árias da ópera _Turandot_. Eu paro na porta, escutando.

Eu não diria isso em voz alta, mas soamos surpreendentemente _bons_. Estou acostumada a ouvir minha própria voz vindo do meu gravador digital barato e, desnecessário dizer, Edward não faz qualquer mistura e acabamento em meus arquivos de prática diária. Isso é completamente diferente em termos de qualidade de produção e Aro tem um ótimo sistema de som. Normalmente eu só ouço as falhas no meu canto, porque é para isso que eu estou ouvindo, mas isto é um prazer.

"Ele já sabe que estamos aqui." Edward sussurra, empurrando a porta aberta.

Aro fica com os olhos fechados, conduzindo, sua forma esguia se movendo para Puccini com tal maestria e graça sutil, é quase como se ele estivesse realmente controlando o ritmo. Eu não posso evitar fazer uma comparação de como Aro acredita que nos controla, embora no momento em que a ação acontece, não temos apenas escolhido o resultado, mas ensaiamos todas as nossas linhas. Só espero que seja uma comparação que lhe escapa completamente. Ele quase parece muito feliz, e isso me deixa nervosa.

"Esta é a minha parte favorita." Aro diz, expressão extasiada. "Onde a pobre e corajosa Liù implora ao homem que ela ama para não jogar o jogo perverso de Turandot. Você implora tão bem, minha cara, mesmo em face da tragédia certa! Quase amolece meu coração frio e morto ouvir tal tristeza sedutora, tal esperança delicada e saudade, sabendo que o seu destino é _inevitável_ e trágico".

Agora isso é mais como Aro. É ruim que ele dizendo algo totalmente assustador realmente me deixa aliviada?

"Então, você gosta?" Pergunto timidamente, optando por ignorar o aspecto sinistro do seu elogio.

"Eu gosto. É requintado." Seus olhos abrem, brilhantes em suas profundezas escuras. "Foi muito inesperado. E isto." Ele diz, acenando com um pequeno pedaço de papel que foi incluído na caixa do CD. "Isso pode significar o que eu acho que isso significa?"

"As gravações são suas." Edward confirma. "Você pode fazer o que quiser com elas. Você pode escondê-las ou distribuí-las como achar melhor. Você tem o direito de autor, e a única cópia".

"Minhas. Todas minhas, para fazer o que eu desejo. Fascinante." Aro respira, parecendo um pouco tonto. "Devo dizer, Edward, eu não sei o que mais gosto do disco. A ópera é muito linda, é claro, mas confesso que nunca ouvi uma melhor interpretação dos _Nocturnes_ de Chopin. E o Liszt, o Liszt!"

Ele aperta um botão em um fino controle remoto preto, e a música muda para uma das gravações mais robustas de Edward.

"Você a toca exatamente como ele toca! Agora _há _um homem que fez a maior parte do seu negócio. Que artista. Que homem sagaz e inteligente. Bem feito, Edward".

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Aro olha para nós, sorri para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e inclina sua cabeça para o lado.

"Eu quero dar-lhes um presente. Um favor, peçam".

Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro então, e meus nervos ficam confusos.

"O que é isso?" Aro pergunta. "Vocês têm algo em sua mente?"

"Há uma coisa." Eu digo sem fôlego.

"Nós não esperamos nada em troca." Edward interrompe. "Nós não queremos que você ache que isso é um suborno".

"Por favor, não me insulte." Aro conta. "Eu não ofereceria a concessão de um pedido se eu pensasse que você estivesse pescando por ele. Bella, diga-me. O que é esta _um a__coisa_?"

"Há um concurso para jovens cantores, e eu gostaria de competir." Eu começo, tentando manter um exterior calmo enquanto meu coração está martelando.

"Este é o meu problema com você, Bella." Aro interrompe com aborrecimento exagerado. "Você não deve pedir coisas como esta, você deve simplesmente tomá-las. Tome alguma iniciativa!"

"Estou muito feliz por você ter dito isso, Aro, porque-"

"Não é o concurso, é o prêmio." Edward me corta. Isto provavelmente me irritaria se não tivesse sido planejado. "O prêmio é uma turnê de verão. Senti que, se você não estivesse disposto a nos deixar ir durante as férias de inverno, então você provavelmente não estaria disposto a nos deixar ir durante o verão inteiro, mesmo se a coisa toda fosse na Europa".

"Verdadeiros artistas não esperariam para pedir minha permissão." Aro diz nesta voz condescendente, como se tivéssemos feito tudo errado. "Eu tenho que dizer que estou decepcionado com sua falta de espírito competitivo, Isabella. Vejo que vai levar algum tempo antes de vocês dois aprenderem a se comportar de uma maneira profissional em vez de precisar de mim para tomar todas as decisões por vocês".

Ele sorri, como se quisesse dizer, _"Obrigado __por __jogar __mais __uma __rodada __emocionante __de __cara-eu-ganho, __coroa-você-perde__"__._

"Como eu disse, estou muito feliz de ouvir você dizer isso, senhor." Eu digo com confiança, tomando uma respiração profunda. "Porque eu já nos inscrevi para competir. Eu estava apenas esperando ter a sua bênção para aceitar o prêmio se tivermos a sorte de ganhar".

O rosto de Aro congela em sua máscara de condescendência teatral, mas, por um instante, seus olhos brilham com algo brilhante e mortal. Ele acena para si mesmo um pouco, olhando para o seu controle remoto. Por um momento eu acho que ele vai desligar a música, mas, em vez disso, ele diminui um pouco o volume, a melodia intricada e harmoniosamente de suspense de _Feux __Follets __Transcendental __Étude_ de Liszt ainda claramente audível.

Ele escuta tão atentamente por um momento que eu acho que Aro pode fingir que a troca toda nunca aconteceu. Eu começo a me sentir um pouco tonta e Edward aperta minha mão suavemente.

"Você é tão brilhante. Tudo que você faz é tão perfeito, e certo." Aro finalmente diz, num tom tão baixo que eu mal posso ouvi-lo. "É admirável, realmente. Cada situação tratada perfeitamente, como se você estivesse fazendo isso por séculos. Isso realmente me faz pensar. Você, Edward. Você poderia pensar que com o seu talento intrusivo, maneiras quietas e pensativas, e seu estilo de vida bizarro, você seria um pária social. Em vez disso, as mulheres acham o seu comportamento misterioso, a sua fidelidade a esta humana tanto incrivelmente romântica como um grande desafio para os seus ardis. Elas até acham a sua dieta intrigante. Metade das mulheres não vai sequer beber sangue de humanos mais, e você ainda nem disse uma palavra para convertê-las".

"Elas o quê?" Eu pergunto, voltando-me para Edward em surpresa. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Provavelmente é só uma fase." Edward diz com desdém. "Tenho certeza de que uma vez que a novidade se desgastar, elas voltarão para a tradição".

"Que boa resposta." Aro observa secamente antes de virar para mim. "E você, Bella. Você flutua em torno do lugar como uma gaze misteriosa. Um cofre humano com um perfume sedutor. Carlisle sempre foi educado, mas ele nunca foi tão hábil na política social. Não como a minha guarda. Mas vocês dois, você lidam com tudo como um casal de profissionais. Especialmente você, Edward. Ninguém aqui é tão bom como você é. Bem, ninguém desde que Eleazar foi embora".

Ele faz uma pausa, tomando alguns passos cuidadosos em nossa direção.

"O que eu quero saber é por quê? É o seu talento, Bella? Alguém poderia ter um escudo tão poderoso como humano? Eu não acho que seja isso, não. Ou talvez seja você, Edward. Talvez você possa ler mais do que você deixa saber? Eu sei que eu bancaria um pouco o idiota se eu estivesse em seu lugar. Ou talvez seja apenas _não __intencional_?"

Ele chega até nós com uma velocidade impressionante e eu me vejo entrando na frente de Edward antes mesmo de eu perceber que estou fazendo isso. As mãos de Edward se movem para a minha cintura e eu o sinto tencionar em preparação atrás de mim. A última coisa que precisamos é que isto se transforme em algum tipo de luta física, particularmente com Felix exatamente do lado de fora da porta. Pergunto-me se Aro o colocou lá fora apenas no caso de algo assim acontecer.

Aro ri, parando bem em frente a mim, e estende uma mão fria como papel para acariciar meu rosto. Leva tudo que eu posso para não tremer.

"Tão corajosa. Mas alguém pode ser tão sortuda?" Ele pergunta, retoricamente. "Tão corajosa e talentosa como você é, não faz muito sentido. Eu não posso evitar pensar que estou perdendo alguma coisa".

"É claro que temos sido cuidadosos." Edward diz calmamente, puxando-me suavemente ao lado dele. "Você não seria, na nossa posição?"

Aro relaxa um pouco, dando um passo para trás.

"Em _sua __posição_, que conceito." Ele diz, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma pergunta trivial. Como se tudo isso fosse normal. "Vocês são muito próximos de Eleazar e seu clã, não é?"

"Você sabe que é verdade." Edward responde uniformemente. "Nós os consideramos uma extensão da nossa família. Eles são os únicos vampiros além de nós que compartilham o nosso modo de vida".

Se Aro está perdendo informações, e eu malditamente sei bem que ele está, eu estou perdendo parte de uma conversa. Não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo, ou o que esperar. Eu sinto que eu poderia tanto ter tudo que eu sempre quis, ou encontrar-me como um fantasma na extensão alarmantemente curta de tempo que leva para Aro mudar de ideia.

"Faz sentido que Eleazar aconselhe você, eu suponho." Aro disse calmamente. "Se eu fosse você, eu certamente pediria a ajuda dele. Mas se eu fosse Eleazar, eu hesitaria em dá-la. Ele deve estar mais nervoso do que eu originalmente pensei".

"Ele não vê isso dessa forma." Edward conta. "Na verdade, Eleazar pensa que não fazê-lo seria um insulto para você".

"Vê? A resposta perfeita." Aro sorri. "Eleazar tem lhe ensinado bem. Ele lhe contou a história da partida dele com Carmen?"

"Não muito. Sabemos apenas que ele e Carmen partiram em boas condições, assim como Carlisle".

"Eles me _deixaram_," Aro disse amargamente, "porque eu lhes _permiti_ ir embora. Naquela época nós tínhamos tantos membros talentosos na guarda que teria sido um erro assumir mais antes de solidificar as fileiras. Eleazar prometeu permanecer leal a _mim_ e, até agora, ele tem feito isso. Ele prometeu me ajudar se eu precisar dele novamente".

"É por isso que ele estava lá em Seattle." Eu o lembrei.

Ele não liga para mim, mas fica parado, olhando para Edward. Eu posso muito bem não estar na mesma sala.

A tensão final da peça de Liszt desaparece e Aro sorri serenamente, fechando os olhos novamente. Pergunto-me se Edward piscou, ou se Aro tinha simplesmente decidido fingir que eles não estavam olhando um para o outro exatamente agora.

"Quando eu tento imaginar o que faria se eu fosse você, Edward." Ele diz depois de um momento. "Eu não posso dizer que faria algo diferente. Afinal, quem poderia entender o que é ser você como eu posso? Em algumas maneiras que nem sequer lhe ocorreram ainda, você e eu somos muito parecidos. Eu posso ver por que Carlisle escolheu você para fingir ser filho dele."

Aro tem um dom especial para fazer qualquer coisa boa soar doentia e errada. Talvez Edward esteja certo. Eu não quero estar em sua mente, mesmo por uma boa razão. Ouço Edward tomar um fôlego para dizer algo, mas evidentemente ele pensa melhor. Aro não parece querer interrupções, de qualquer maneira. Ele está falando sem parar.

"Se fôssemos humanos, eu não hesitaria em escolher você para ser meu herdeiro." Ele diz com uma voz gentil. "Você tem, apesar das primeiras impressões, uma capacidade natural para a liderança. Com Bella como companheira você é ainda mais formidável".

Edward me aproxima, um gesto que Aro toma com olhos gananciosos.

"Mas, ao contrário de Carlisle, eu não brinco com humanos." Ele se inclina mais perto, sussurrando, como se para nos dizer algum grande segredo. "E Edward? Caso você não tenha notado..."

Ele para, e nos seus olhos eu vejo uma força da natureza tão brutal que me faz querer acreditar em Deus, apenas para que eu possa ter para quem rezar.

"Eu não _preciso_de um herdeiro".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse Aro cada vez pior, será que ele suspeita dos planos dos Cullen? O próximo cap. é uma cena extra sobre os pensamentos de Aro e Edward nessa última cena._

_E como eu já avisei antes, só postarei o próximo cap. quando tiver nomínimo **12****reviews**! Não adianta reclamar, espernear etc etc etc. Eu já avisei isso antes e será assim, só depende de vc´s!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. OUTTAKE – A luta abaixo EDWARD POV

**Nota da Autora:**

Enquanto eu escolhi escrever Canzone do ponto de vista de Bella porque simplesmente é melhor para o suspense ir com o personagem mais ingênuo, às vezes a interação de Edward com Aro é simplesmente muito louca para não mostrar.

**Lembre:** isso acontece ANTES do capítulo 33.

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contém alguns dos pensamentos mais sombrios de Aro e medos. Ele nem sempre é assim tão mau.

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulos 31 – A luta abaixo (Edward POV)**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~oЖo~**

_**Edward POV**_

Tão perto.

Estou tão perto de pegar Bella e simplesmente fugir. Toda vez que tomo minha decisão, Alice me liga e me acalma, dizendo-me exatamente o que vai acontecer se eu ousar. Aro suspeita de mim e ele já deu a ordem. Demetri já rastreia cada movimento meu, por isso, se e quando eu pegar Bella e fugir, eles enviarão uma equipe atrás de nós. Será Demetri, Jane e Felix, e eles não serão gentis comigo. Minhas cinzas não vão sequer esfriar quando eles levarem Bella de volta para Volterra, onde suas memórias de mim começarão a desvanecer-se enquanto ela se torna um dos mais poderosos recursos que os Volturi já possuíram.

Então, a cada semana esquecida continuamos indo direto para a teia de aranha. Ultimamente somos a favor da entrada da biblioteca sobre o elevador, para que Bella possa pegar uma nova recomendação de livro de Marcus. Enquanto eu estou satisfeito em vê-la silenciosamente conquistando apoio com um dos vampiros mais poderosos em Volterra, o que eu realmente amo sobre essas visitas é ver o nosso relacionamento através dos olhos dele. Apesar de tudo que eu sou, apesar do que isso custa a ela, ela me ama, e só a mim.

Verdade seja dita, Marcus é em parte responsável pela minha paciência duradoura assim como tem sido, particularmente, em relação a Demetri. Eu sei, eu _sei_ que Aro permite sua perseguição por Bella dentro das diretrizes estritas do nosso acordo, para tentar me fazer quebrar a minha palavra, sem mencionar a lei. No momento em que eu atacar qualquer membro da guarda, eles nos têm. Então eu tento não deixar que me incomode muito quando o cheiro de Demetri tão frequentemente persiste no caminho de Bella, apesar de ser tão frustrante como o inferno observar como ele repetidamente vai até a linha do que é aceitável. Certamente ajuda vê-la repetidamente rejeitá-lo através dos seus próprios olhos, mas isso não significa que ele não deve ter seus membros arrancados um por um e queimados em uma grande fogueira provocada pelos seus esforços. E o desejo de fazer exatamente isso está rapidamente passando do querer para necessidade. Mas a cada semana, através dos olhos de Marcus e em seus pensamentos, quando vejo o nosso laço fortalecido, eu tenho um momento de clareza completa e me permito ser tranquilizado.

_Eles__ são __tão __protetores __um __com __o __outro,_ Marcus observa. _Há __pouco __espaço __para __qualquer __ar __em __tudo.__ O __amor __precisa __de __ar. __Você __me __ouve, __Edward?_

Concordo com a cabeça sutilmente, e a imagem da encantadora vampira com cachos escuros e amor nos olhos assume em sua mente mais uma vez. Ele pensa neles dois, rindo, fazendo um tipo alegre de amor que eu tenho ainda que experimentar com Bella. Didyme era, para as mentes de todos que a conheceram, a personificação da alegria e da luz, e Marcus foi talvez a única criatura na existência capaz de completamente apreciar a verdadeira natureza dela e, obviamente, satisfazer-se nela. Bella e eu não somos exatamente de coração leve na natureza sob circunstâncias normais. Eu me lembro de um breve período, antes do aparecimento dos Volturi em nossas vidas, quando nós éramos um pouco mais brincalhões, e eu resolvi dar isso a ela novamente.

"Obrigado, Marcus." Eu digo, sinceramente. "Eu desejaria que pudéssemos continuar esta conversa, mas Aro está esperando por nós".

À medida que entramos no labirinto subterrâneo de mármore, eu posso ouvir a mente de Aro claramente para variar, mas desconfio disso. Jane e Santiago não escondem seus pensamentos de mim tanto quanto eles têm a capacidade incomum para limpar suas mentes por um tempo limitado, tornando-se criaturas passivas de pura observação. É um truque difícil para um vampiro, mas não dura mais do que algumas horas, e não em tudo se eles não estão conscientes da minha presença. O método de Aro de disfarce é muito mais complexo, e muito mais inquietante. Ler sua mente é um pouco como entrar em uma velha casa rangendo com uma pequena luz piscando e vacilante. De alguma forma ele é capaz de esconder a maioria dos seus pensamentos, mantendo-os nas sombras, inversamente virando um foco de luz apenas nos pensamentos que ele quer que eu saiba. Estranhamente, não é muito diferente de alguns pensamentos legíveis do pai de Bella em efeito. Ocasionalmente, uma imagem ou pensamento flutuará em sua mente, apenas um lampejo, um quadro cinematográfico em velocidade vampírica, antes que ele consiga escondê-lo mais uma vez. Eu nunca reajo a um desses pensamentos, mas simplesmente o adiciono à minha coleção que cresce rapidamente.

Quanto mais tempo eu passo com ele, menos ele é capaz de se esconder de mim. Mesmo as sombras mais escuras em sua mente têm forma e peso, e eu sou capaz de combiná-las para muitos desses flashes de perda de controle. Eu posso não saber todos os seus segredos, mas estou começando a saber exatamente como eles são grandes e, pelas pistas que trazem essas sombras e lampejos para a frente da sua mente, sua categoria geral.

Hoje à noite seus pensamentos parecem mais leves quando eu ouço a música que gravamos para ele encher sua mente, ecoando com a música vinda da sua sala de música à medida que nos aproximamos, misturada com os pensamentos de Heidi e Felix. Felix está, aliás, agredindo-me em sua mente pelo duplo insulto que eu tenho inadvertidamente causado a ele pela solicitação de Aro para ele ficar de sentinela durante a aula de Bella, e também por inspirar Heidi a torturá-lo com o seu entusiástico apoio ao humanitarismo. Tão feliz como estou para pensar nas vidas humanas salvas por este pequeno grupo de mulheres, é irritante para o resto deles, incluindo o vampiro que eu não posso dar ao luxo de ofender. Só espero que Sulpicia não evangelize tanto quanto Heidi, porque onde Felix só fantasia sobre chutar a minha bunda, Aro provavelmente vai simplesmente me executar se isto se tornar muito irritante.

_Felix__ só __precisa __de __uma __namorada,_ Heidi pensa, enquanto ela tenta convencê-lo a ir com ela para a reserva animal. _Corin __não __se __importaria __de __passar __um __pouco __de __tempo __com __ele. __Só __porque __eles __não __são __companheiros __de __verdade __não__ significa __que __eles __devem__ ser __tão __solitários.__ Oh, __olha, __Edward __e __Bella! __Eu __amo __a __maneira __como __ele __a __observa __quando __ela __não __está __olhando. __Aposto __que __Sulpicia __está__ certa. __É__ a __dieta __humanitária __que __os __torna __menos __agressivos__ e..._

_Você __foi __sábio __ao __fazer __esta __gravação, __Edward, _a voz interior de Aro me informa quando nos aproximamos da sua porta. _É __a__ única __coisa __que __puxa __para __fora __da __tagarelice __incessante__ dos __seus __seguidores._

"Esta é a minha parte favorita." Aro diz, "conduzindo" com a sua típica teatralidade. "Onde a pobre e corajosa Liù implora ao homem que ela ama para não jogar o jogo perverso de Turandot. Você implora tão bem, minha cara, mesmo em face da tragédia certa! Quase amolece meu coração frio e morto ouvir tal tristeza sedutora, tal esperança delicada e saudade, sabendo que o seu destino é inevitável e trágico".

Bella sabiamente ignora as insinuações de Aro, que não será ignorada – mesmo quando ele troca gentilezas com ela.

_Que __hábil __profissional __vocês __dois __estão __se __tornando,_ ele pensa. _Que __sofisticados. __Carlisle __ficaria __alarmado,__ você__ não __acha?_

"Isso pode significar o que eu acho que isso significa?" Ele pergunta em voz alta, segurando o pequeno aviso legal em que eu arranjei para Aro ter os direitos autorais exclusivos para o que lhe demos. _Você __finalmente __decidiu __fazer__ a __corte __ao __meu __favor? __Pergunto-me __se __você __sabe __o __que __isso __significa, __Edward._

Isso é bastante típico do seu modo de se comunicar comigo. Embora seja irritante, é também bastante impressionante testemunhar a sua ginástica mental. A cabeça de Aro pode ser completamente cheia de música e política, enquanto ao mesmo tempo exerce uma palestra mental em minha direção que dá mais do seu lado da conversa com Bella em sutis nuances, se não forem flagrantes mensagens para eu considerar. Mesmo para um vampiro, este tipo de multitarefa precisa de habilidade.

"As gravações são suas." Eu respondo, respondendo com tanto duplo sentido quanto ele perguntou. As gravações. Não qualquer um dos outros favores que você deseja. "Você pode fazer o que quiser com elas. Você pode escondê-las ou distribuí-las como achar melhor. Você tem o direito de autor, e a única cópia".

_Que decepcionante. Eu estava esperando que pudesse ser confiada a você algumas pequenas tarefas._

"Minhas. Todas minhas, para fazer o que eu desejo. Fascinante." Aro se entusiasma sarcasticamente antes de expressar prazer genuíno, apesar de si mesmo. "Devo dizer, Edward, eu não sei o que mais gosto do disco. A ópera é muito linda, é claro, mas confesso que nunca ouvi uma melhor interpretação dos _Nocturnes_ de Chopin. E o Liszt, o Liszt!"

Imagens de Liszt vêm à mente, de um jovem aceitando as condições de Aro com olhos famintos, seguido de um Liszt muito mais velho, aceitando aplausos com os mesmos olhos transformados, assombrado pela tremenda culpa e dor.

Aro me elogia comparando-me a ele, mesmo enquanto lembra o olhar no rosto de Liszt após a morte do seu pai, prematuramente não natural, e a angústia que ele experimentou quando Aro cobra a ele o seu primeiro amor.

_Pequenos __preços, __Edward.__ Eu __não __pediria __a __você __para __desistir __de __Carlisle __e __Bella,_ ele pensa, mesmo quando nos oferece um presente. _Apenas __uma __pequena __viagem__ ao __Egito__ para __descobrir __o __que __Amun __está __escondendo__ de __mim.__ Certamente __você __pode __fazer __uma __pequena__ coisa __para __mim?__ Eu __poderia __lhe __dar__ tanto __em__ troca._

Agora vamos desempenhar o nosso papel, com Bella ansiosa e eu hesitante. Eu me pergunto brevemente se Alice pode ver a nossa conversa mental, bem como outras pessoas podem ver, porque a minha relutância planejada se encaixa de forma brilhante com a nossa luta mental.

"Nós não esperamos nada em troca." Eu o informo, balançando minha cabeça para dizer não, eu não vou espionar para ele. Eu não vou para a África. "Nós não queremos que você ache que isso é um suborno".

"Por favor, não me insulte." Aro conta. "Eu não ofereceria a concessão de um pedido se eu pensasse que você estivesse pescando por ele. Bella, diga-me. O que é esta _uma__ coisa_?" _Uma __coisa, __Edward, __estou __pedindo __uma __coisa._

Ela o tem na isca, seu coração martelando com o nervosismo. E ele pega, no anzol e se afoga.

_Como__ é __trágico __vê-la __falhar, _ele pensa quando nós explicamos o concurso, _quando __o__ seu __próprio __instinto __estava __certo __o __tempo __todo! __E __a __pior __parte __é, __foi __a __sua __covardia __que __custou __a __ela __essa __oportunidade.__ Isso __e __ouvir __você. __Talvez __ela __vá__ perguntar __a__ mim__ primeiro __na __próxima __vez._

E então ele me surpreende, pintando-se em um canto. Ele será forçado pelas suas próprias palavras a nos permitir sair em turnê se Bella ganhar a competição.

Quando ela oferece a linha final do nosso desempenho, ele percebe a mesma coisa, e sua mente explode com fúria silenciosa. Imagens sem palavras da multidão atormentam em sua mente enquanto ele ganha o controle sobre si mesmo, e eu observo com fascínio. Muitas vezes eu tinha agido precipitadamente, até mesmo perigosamente tolo quando irritado. A desaprovação de Carlisle, a preocupação de Esme, até mesmo o desdém de Rosalie nunca tinham sido capazes de acalmar a minha ira quando provocado. Alguém poderia argumentar que o considerável sadismo de Jane causou uma impressão em mim, mas nada nunca foi tão inspirador para eu refrear meu temperamento como testemunhar a grande diferença entre a ira interna de Aro e sua calma exterior.

A mente de Aro é acesa pela primeira vez, superexposta e movimentada com imagens de inúmeras expressões de terror de milhares de anos de execuções e de guerra. Cores e som na memória quase cinematográfica das forças Volturi enquanto eles incapacitam e destroem um exército inteiro de recém-nascidos. O rosto de Didyme quando ela recua em horror, suas cinzas, espumantes enquanto flutuam em uma brisa de primavera. Seus olhos abrem abruptamente, olhando para mim acusadoramente quando ele tampa essa última imagem para baixo com o estalo elétrico de um fusível queimado, e seu palácio de memórias cai na escuridão mais uma vez.

_O__ que__ você__ viu,__ garoto?_ Ele pergunta, e eu faço o meu melhor para parecer confuso, balançando minha cabeça como se eu não entendesse nada. _Você__ faria __bem __em __acalmar-me. __Sabendo __o __que __eu __sou __capaz. __Boa __sorte __tentando __dizer __a __Marcus. __Você __não __seria __o __primeiro, __mas __ele __nunca __vai __acreditar __em __você._

Eu balanço minha cabeça novamente, desta vez definitivamente, arriscando a consciência de Bella. Ela não parece notar.

_Você quer assegurar-me do seu silêncio?_

Concordo com a cabeça.

_Então você precisa trabalhar mais._

"Você é tão brilhante. Tudo que você faz é tão perfeito, e certo." Aro diz em voz alta, usando o mesmo tom que normalmente reserva para o seu bombardeio de perguntas silenciosas. "É admirável, realmente. Cada situação tratada perfeitamente, como se você estivesse fazendo isso por séculos. Isso realmente me faz pensar. Você, Edward. Você poderia pensar que com o seu talento intrusivo, maneiras quietas e pensativas, e seu estilo de vida bizarro, você seria um pária social. Em vez disso, as mulheres acham o seu comportamento misterioso, a sua fidelidade a esta humana tanto incrivelmente romântica como um grande desafio para os seus ardis. Elas até acham a sua dieta intrigante. Metade das mulheres não vai sequer beber sangue de humanos mais, e você ainda nem disse uma palavra para convertê-las".

Isto é novo para Bella, e Aro se deleita com este fato.

_Mantendo segredos do seu verdadeiro amor, não é?_

"Provavelmente é só uma fase." Eu digo, tentando acalmar ambos. "Tenho certeza de que uma vez que a novidade se desgastar, elas voltarão para a tradição".

"Que boa resposta." Ele diz depreciativamente, pensando _pergunto-me __se __Bella __o__ fará __também?_ "E você, Bella. Você flutua em torno do lugar como uma gaze misteriosa. Um cofre humano com um perfume sedutor. Carlisle sempre foi educado, mas ele nunca foi tão hábil na política social. Não como a minha guarda. Mas vocês dois, você lidam com tudo como um casal de profissionais. Especialmente você, Edward. Ninguém aqui é tão bom como você é. Bem, ninguém desde que Eleazar foi embora".

_Não pense que eu não sei que ele está ajudando você, Edward. Você provavelmente corre para casa desses encontros, implorando a ele por conselho. O Edward que eu conheci no ano passado teria caído e queimado milhares de vezes até agora._

"O que eu quero saber é por quê? É o seu talento, _Bella_?" Ele continua, enfatizando o apelido que ele nunca usa para ela. "Alguém poderia ter um escudo tão poderoso como humano? Eu não acho que seja isso, não." _Mas__ se __for, __meu __lindo __escudo, __saiba __que __eu __nunca __deixarei __você __ir. __"_Ou talvez seja você, Edward. Talvez você possa ler mais do que você deixa saber? Eu sei que eu bancaria um pouco o idiota se eu estivesse em seu lugar. Ou talvez seja apenas _não__intencional_?"

_Menino __estúpido,_ ele pensa, diretamente para mim. _Você__ acha__ que __não __pode __ser __compelido __a __ajudar-me?__ Eu __tenho __tudo __que __preciso __bem__ aqui. __Você __não __sabe__ que __ela __faria __qualquer __coisa __para __proteger __você? __Está __na __natureza __dela. __Quase __qualquer __mulher __apaixonada __por __um __homem __faria __isso, __mas __ela __é__ um __escudo. __Ela __fará __isso __sem__ pestanejar._

Eu balanço a cabeça, implorando com os meus olhos para ele parar. A frequência cardíaca de Bella aumenta, e eu começo a me preocupar que ela vai desmaiar. Eu me aproximo dela, fisicamente a firmando.

_Não__ acredita __em __mim?_ Ele pergunta, o tom falso sugerindo uma sombra deliberadamente obtusa à sua pergunta. _Simplesmente __observe._

"Por favor, não." Eu sussurro, rápido o suficiente para os ouvidos de vampiros apenas.

Ele sorri enquanto se aproxima com velocidade de vampiro, lembrando-me da presença de Felix do lado de fora. Bella reage de forma reflexiva, entrando entre nós em velocidade quase vampírica ela mesma. Aro para bem na frente dela, me provocando.

"Tão corajosa." _Ela__ será __um __escudo __impressionante, __Edward,_ ele pensa, indo tão longe a ponto de tocar o rosto dela. _Tão __suave __e __quente. __Tão __silenciosa. __Renata__ quando __humana__ não __era __nada __comparada__ a __ela._

Uma imagem da Renata um pouco menos atraente como humana, apenas momentos após de fugir de um vampiro muito confuso vem à mente de Aro. Em sua memória, ele a toca e toda a vida humana de Renata surge em minha mente em um pacote compacto de informações quase fisicamente dolorosas para tomar tudo de uma vez. Aro faz isso com facilidade, interpretar corretamente como um dom natural o que ela apenas vagamente reconhece como proteção como seu santo padroeiro.

"Mas alguém pode ser tão sortuda?" Ele pergunta, perguntando-se se o escudo de Bella funciona como o de Renata. "Tão corajosa e talentosa como você é, não faz muito sentido. Eu não posso evitar pensar que estou perdendo alguma coisa".

Aro volta sua atenção para o silêncio sob a pele quente de Bella, e mais uma vez fantasia sobre a minha destruição pelas mãos de Jane e Felix.

_Bella__ ficaria__ tão__ triste __se __você __não __estivesse __ao __redor __pela __eternidade__ dela, __Edward.__ Mas __ela __e __Marcus __poderiam __manter __a __companhia __um __ao __outro. __Você __consegue__ imaginar __os __dois __atordoados __por __aí __por __milhares __de __anos __juntos? _Ele sorri maliciosamente. _Talvez __ela __tenha __sorte __e __esqueça __tudo __sobre __você. __Demetri__ ficaria __mais __do __que __feliz __em __distraí-la __da __sua __memória._

"É claro que temos sido cuidadosos." Eu insisto, tentando argumentar com ele mesmo quando a puxo para perto, protetoramente. "Você não seria, na nossa posição?"

Aro finalmente nos dá mais espaço.

"Em _sua__ posição_, que conceito." Ele diz, pensando _Em __sua__ posição,__ eu__ iria__ para__ o__ Egito._ "Vocês são muito próximos de Eleazar e seu clã, não é?"

Ele sabe malditamente bem disso, e digo isso a ele, ficando mais irritado com seus jogos. Ele continua, porém, pensando em muitos vampiros talentosos que Eleazar ajudou a recrutar em parte através da identificação de seus talentos: Corin, Chelsea, Afton, Jane e Alec e, sim, até mesmo Demetri. Eu recebo alguma pequena satisfação ao imaginar os poucos que já se uniram para trabalhar contra ele, aqueles dos quais ele sabe pouco, ou nada: Alice, Jasper, Kate, e agora possivelmente mais. Eles não vão me dizer, apenas no caso de Aro colocar suas mãos em mim, mas eu sei que Eleazar começou a fazer listas mentais dos vampiros talentosos que também recusaram os Volturi, ou escaparam à atenção de Aro.

"Quando eu tento imaginar o que faria se eu fosse você, Edward." Ele diz, imaginando-me destruindo-o e sentando em seu trono, mudando rapidamente. "Eu não posso dizer que faria algo diferente. Afinal, quem poderia entender o que é ser você como eu posso? Em algumas maneiras que nem sequer lhe ocorreram ainda, você e eu somos muito parecidos. Eu posso ver por que Carlisle escolheu você para fingir ser filho dele".

Pensamentos tingidos com inveja, desdém e saudade de Carlisle enchem sua mente_.__ Ele __escolheu__ o__ amor__ de __um__ filho__ ao__ de __um__ verdadeiro__ amigo.__ Não__ posso__ deixar__ de__ sentir __ciúmes,__ mas, __na__ verdade, __eu __teria __transformado__ você __também, __e __sua __mãe. __Uma __mulher __tão __talentosa __e __tão __dedicada __a __você. __Não __havia __necessidade __de __você __perdê-la __em __uma __idade __tão __jovem. __Eu __teria __sido __um __melhor __pai __para __você, __Edward, __se __eu __o__ tivesse __encontrado __primeiro._

Uma imagem da minha mãe humana, acessada das memórias de Carlisle, é claro, substitui suas fantasias doentias da sua própria morte à minha mão. Agora minha mãe, Bella e eu flanqueamos sua cadeira, livremente sucumbindo ao seu toque enquanto ele imagina a minha mãe sendo tão clarividente como Alice, e seu próprio poder expandindo de forma exponencial com a sua onisciência. A fantasia é perturbadoramente semelhante à sombria visão original de Alice de nós quatro como guarda Volturi.

"Se fôssemos humanos, eu não hesitaria em escolher você para ser meu herdeiro." Ele diz, substituindo minha mãe em sua mente com Sulpicia. _Como __todos __eles __adoram__ você, __coisa __jovem __e __brilhante, __tão __cheio __de __beleza, __talento __e __romance. __Imagine __o __que __você __poderia __fazer __com __que __eles __fizessem __se __agisse __como __se __você __se __importasse. _"Você tem, apesar das primeiras impressões, uma capacidade natural para a liderança. Com Bella como companheira você é ainda mais formidável".

_Caius pode estar certo. Talvez nós não precisemos de outro leitor de mentes. Particularmente um leitor de mentes que não coopera, carismático o suficiente para reunir seguidores sem sequer tentar. Mas nós certamente poderíamos usar melhor um escudo._

Ele imagina-me outra vez no seu trono, e silencia isso com outra fantasia da minha destruição. O coração de Bella bate tão rápido e alto que eu me preocupo que ele vai ceder completamente antes que ela perca a consciência. Eu a seguro sobre a cintura e pressiono seu corpo quente para mim, querendo que ela se acalme antes de entrarmos em um tipo completamente diferente de crise.

"Por favor, Aro." Eu sussurro novamente, muito baixo para ela ouvir. "Não".

_Acho que você vai me ajudar, Edward. Acho que você vai me ajudar porque você não vai querer deixá-la aqui sem você. Pisque uma vez se você entende._

Eu pisco.

_Bom._

_Pobre Isabella. Ela está tão assustada, simplesmente sinta o cheiro da sua adrenalina, ouça a sua pulsação! Você não quer ajudá-la, Edward? Eu posso fazer tudo isso ir embora, ou eu posso fazer isso muito pior. Agora, pisque uma vez mais se você está pronto para cooperar._

"Mas, ao contrário de Carlisle, eu não brinco com humanos. E Edward? Caso você não tenha notado..."

_A decisão é sua. Posso ser como um segundo pai para você, ou eu posso simplesmente muito facilmente livrar-me de você e mantê-la. Felix, como você sabe, está bem lá fora e ficaria feliz em me ajudar._

Todos os seus pensamentos e palavras combinam, afiados para um ponto envenenado.

"Eu não _preciso_de um herdeiro".

Eu fecho meus olhos deliberadamente, odiando-me mais profundamente do que jamais pensei ser possível, porque ele me tem preso. Eu vou espionar para Aro e não há nada a dizer que não vá piorar. Quando eu os abro novamente, as tempestades desapareceram dos seus olhos. Ele tem o que ele quer.

Cara, ele ganha, coroa, eu perco.

Por agora.

_Muito bom, meu filho._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Minha nossa, é muito pior ver tudo o que aconteceu pela visão do Edward. Esse Aro é completamente louco e me assusta, espero que Edward possa encontrar uma forma de escapar disso com a ajuda de Eleazar e dos outros... e definitivamente foi Aro mesmo quem acabou com a vida da própria irmã, espero que um dia Marcus descubra e acabe com ele..._

_Continuem deixando reviews! Já sabem, o próximo só virá quando tiver no mínimo **12** reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. O Frio e a Sombra

Músicasdocapítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Prokofiev – _Sonata No. 8_, tocada por Sviatoslav Richter: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=h-bmxgxH_WU

* "Gavotte", da Manon de Massenet, cantada por Natalie Dessay: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=y6_MuLgHT20

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – O Frio e a Sombra**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

#**~oЖo~**#

**No capítulo anterior:**

_"Se fôssemos humanos, eu não hesitaria em escolher você para ser meu herdeiro." Ele diz com uma voz gentil. "Você tem, apesar das primeiras impressões, uma capacidade natural para a liderança. Com Bella como companheira você é ainda mais formidável"._

_Edward me aproxima, um gesto que Aro toma com olhos gananciosos._

_"Mas, ao contrário de Carlisle, eu não brinco com humanos." Ele se inclina mais perto, sussurrando, como se para nos dizer algum grande segredo. "E Edward? Caso você não tenha notado..."_

_Ele para, e nos seus olhos eu vejo uma força da natureza tão brutal que me faz querer acreditar em Deus, apenas para que eu possa ter para quem rezar._

_"Eu não preciso de um herdeiro"._

Algumas vezes você não precisa segurar uma concha perto do ouvido para ouvir o oceano. Algumas vezes tudo o que você precisa é de alguém que assuste o diabo em você, e você ouve loucas ondas batendo, exatamente como se você estivesse em uma praia. Então é como se você estivesse flutuando, como se você estivesse no oceano, e se você tiver realmente sorte, a sua cabeça não baterá em nada quando você desmaiar. Porque isso totalmente vai acontecer.

Isso só não acontece agora porque meu vampiro me segura firme.

"Posso falar agora?" Edward pergunta friamente, mal esperando pelo assentimento de Aro. "Importa-se? Você está assustando Bella. Isso não é nada bom para a voz dela".

Aro revira os olhos.

"Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer para mim?" Ele desafia.

"Você teve o seu teste e a sua diversão." Edward continua, sua expressão séria. "Bella está absolutamente apavorada, basta ouvir o coração dela batendo! Sem mencionar que foi completamente desnecessário dizer algo assim, em voz alta ou na sua mente. Se há uma coisa que qualquer vampiro propriamente criado sabe é que você não está pensando em se aposentar".

Estou tentando não me apoiar nele, mas a sensação do seu corpo próximo ao meu é tão reconfortante que mal posso me afastar. Mais ainda, meus joelhos estão tremendo loucamente.

"Pelo contrário, meu caro Edward." Aro replica, um sorriso divertido curvando ligeiramente seus lábios. "Desde que renunciei ao luxo de ler a sua mente, vejo-me tendo que me apoiar nos métodos mais mundanos só para ter a absoluta certeza de que vocês dois me entendem".

Eu malditamente o tranquilizaria se pudesse ao menos encontrar minha voz. Edward parece mais do que capaz de lidar com a situação, então eu simplesmente me concentro em respirar.

"Você viu o suficiente de mim através das lembranças de Carlisle para saber que me falta qualquer tipo de inclinação política. Você sabe malditamente bem que eu acho a companhia das criaturas mais sensíveis irritante como o inferno. Eu nem quero liderar um clã. Você realmente acha que eu quero ser responsável por todos os vampiros do planeta?"

"Eu sei que você gosta de estar no controle." Aro observa. "Você nunca experimentou o verdadeiro poder antes. Tenho uma leve suspeita de que você gostaria disso um pouco _demais_".

Se simpatia fosse uma borda serrilhada, ela estaria presente no tom de Aro.

"No momento, o único controle com que me preocupo é em fazer o coração de Bella voltar ao normal." Edward insiste. "Agora, acalme-se, ou vamos pular essa lição. A menos, é claro, que você esteja retirando o seu lado da barganha".

Com isso, o comportamento de Aro muda completamente de novo. Não mais o predador esperto e ameaçador, não, não ele. Aro inocente e compreensivo assume o lugar dele.

"Você é tão dramático, Edward." Ele suspira com uma hipocrisia de tirar o fôlego. "É claro que eu nunca retiraria. Eu nunca retiraria uma simples barganha, jamais. Isabela consegue lidar com mais do que você dá crédito a ela".

Abro minha boca para falar _não, realmente não consigo. _Aro olha para mim encorajadoramente, como se eu pudesse estar quase para concordar com ele, mas termino simplesmente meio que abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água. É tão humilhante.

"Ela não está acostumada aos nossos meios." Edward insiste. "Não é justo expô-la assim quando ela ainda é humana".

"Ela certamente defende o companheiro dela como um vampiro faria." Aro acrescenta, virando-se para me dar um sorriso educado. "Bella, você não está realmente apavorada, está?"

Abro minha boca e um som meio que sai, mas parece estrangulado, e definitivamente não é coerente. Aro suspira em resignação.

"Humanos são tão _sensíveis._" Ele murmura com certo desgosto. "Tudo bem, tirem uma folga, recomponham-se. Afaguem e acariciem um ao outro enquanto eu estiver longe. Quando eu voltar, vamos falar a respeito da adaptação de Puccini".

Eu nem mesmo o vejo sair. Ele é apenas um traço preto e prata. Vê-lo se mover tão rápido não faz absolutamente nada para acalmar a minha mente. Pelo contrário, só me faz perceber em como seria insignificante tentar bloquear o caminho dele. Ele, ou qualquer um deles, poderia me retalhar em pedaços com unhas e dentes, e é apenas Aro que os impede disso. O pensamento e a imagem da expressão furiosa dele me fazem sentir a fraqueza de novo.

Fecho meus olhos contra a sala ondulando e Edward me guia a uma cadeira para sentar.

"Vamos, não foi tão ruim." Edward murmura, gentilmente acariciando meu cabelo. "Você consegue colocar sua cabeça entre os joelhos?"

Eu rio nervosamente, porque ele realmente me afaga e acaricia. Odeio ver o mundo através dos olhos de Aro. Como ele faz um toque gentil parecer ridículo deixa-me realmente com raiva. A raiva de Aro faz-me ficar mais forte que o reconforto de Edward, o que clareia minha mente um pouco.

"Que teste?" Eu pergunto, ignorando a pergunta dele. "Você disse que ele teve o 'teste' dele. O que você quis dizer?"

"Primeiro, deixe-me ver se você está realmente bem para continuar." Ele diz, erguendo meu queixo até nossos olhos se encontrarem.

"Eu estou bem." Eu digo, derretendo quando vejo a preocupação em seus olhos. "Ficarei bem, eu só preciso entender. Ele - ele estava com tanta _raiva. _Quando ele se aproximou de você daquele jeito, eu fiquei tão assustada, Edward. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, eu juro que não conseguiria lidar".

"Por que você entrou na minha frente, Bella?" Ele diz, parecendo ligeiramente satisfeito e irritado. "O que exatamente você pensou que estava fazendo?"

"Eu não estava pensando." Balanço minha cabeça. "Mas ele parou, afinal. Ele estava tentando-" Eu paro, ciente que podemos ser ouvidos, e apenas toco a testa dele.

"Não, este era o teste dele." Ele esclarece, deixando-me imaginar se isso era uma boa notícia. "Tanto quanto Aro adoraria ler a minha mente, ele sabe que eu sou mais rápido que ele. O que ele realmente estava fazendo era aprendendo mais sobre você. Ele nunca sabe o que você vai fazer, e isso o fascina".

"Oh, Deus." Sussurro freneticamente, começando a entrar em pânico. "Eu falhei? O que ele estava procurando?"

"Você não falhou." Ele diz, seus braços me circulando. "Você não falhou, minha corajosa Bella".

Respiro a sua essência, deixando-a me estabilizar.

"Edward." Eu digo depois de um tempo. "O que _foi _aquilo? Por que ele agiu daquele jeito? E o que você quis dizer com eu não estar acostumada a isso?"

"Tanto quanto parecemos seres humanos, nós não somos." Ele diz pacientemente. "Nós somos criaturas cruéis, e muitos de nós geralmente agem assim. Isso foi apenas Aro expressando a sua irritação. Eu deveria tê-la avisado que isso poderia acontecer. Eu nem fiquei surpreso".

Olho para ele, incrédula, e ele ri suavemente.

"Sinceramente, Bella, isso não foi nada extraordinário. Você deveria ouvir algumas das coisas que Rosalie pensa de mim quando ela não consegue o que quer. Isso é simplesmente parte do que somos".

Há verdade em sua voz e olhos, mas as palavras de Aro permanecem no ar como centenas de adagas afiadas em um alvo.

"Rose, talvez, mas Esme? Acho difícil acreditar que ela se sentiria confortável aqui." Ele não está usando sua voz de mentira, mas não está _não _usando a voz também.

"Há um motivo para Esme nunca ter estado aqui." Ele me informa. "De qualquer forma, se ele tivesse pedido para falar conosco em um contexto mais formal, eu teria ficado muito mais preocupado. Foi uma reação completamente normal de Aro por não conseguir o que quer".

Eu ainda não sei se acredito nele. Por um lado, ele definitivamente mentiria para mim a respeito disto se ele achasse que deixaria minha mente em paz. Por outro lado, vampiros têm me feito lembrar sempre de grandes felinos selvagens, então pelo menos há um pouco de verdade na história dele. É provavelmente um pouco de cada.

"Ok." Eu digo, resolvendo ficar bem com isso, principalmente porque eu não tenho muita escolha, e estou cansada de me sentir como uma pessoa fraca. Quero dizer, estou me inscrevendo nisso, tecnicamente. Eu serei um deles um dia, então o mais lógico a fazer é aceitar e adaptar-se. "Se você diz que está tudo bem, eu acredito em você".

"Tem certeza?" Ele pergunta, parecendo não convencido.

"Eu escolhi este mundo quando escolhi você." Eu o lembro. "Quanto mais cedo eu me adaptar a ele, melhor é para todos nós, certo?"

Outro sussurro prateado no ar e Aro emerge silenciosamente do corredor. Escondo um estremecimento espontâneo ao abraçar forte minhas partituras. Espero que o gesto faça parecer que estou ansiosa para cantar.

"Está vendo, Edward?" Ele diz, olhos negros brilhando de satisfação. "Isabella é muito mais forte do que você pensa".

Edward se levanta ereto, ajeitando os ombros. Eu não fico realmente surpresa que Aro esteve escutando a nossa conversa, aparentemente, mas era melhor ter, pelo menos, a ilusão de privacidade por um momento.

"Você estava certo." Edward admite, com um olhar levemente distante em seus olhos. "E você está com raiva de mim por influenciar Sulpicia, mesmo sem ser intencional".

Aro estreita os olhos e ergue as mãos em frustração.

"Sim, Sulpicia. Minha própria esposa, escolhendo perseguir veados e porcos." Aro murmura irritado. "Quando ela deveria ficar como o resto do mundo civilizado. Deus, eu sinto falta de Carlisle. _Ele _sabia ser sutil sobre o próprio comportamento desviante, pelo menos naquela época".

"Espere, Sulpicia virou vegetariana? Humanitária, quero dizer?" Pergunto estupidamente.

"_Vegetarianos. _Agora eu sei por que vocês se chamam assim." Ele continua divagando. "Você tem alguma ideia de quão hipócritas novos vegetarianos podem ser? Eu não sei o que é pior, o gosto deles, ou suas lembranças. Era _eu _quem estava sempre tentando convertê-lo, e assim deveria ser!"

Ocorre-me brevemente lembrá-lo que eu, também, sou uma nova vegetariana, mas já que é apenas para o conforto de Edward, não tenho certeza se isso realmente conta.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Aro?" Edward pergunta, soando mais exasperado do que assustado. "Não é como se ela fosse caçar comigo alguma vez. Tudo que eu fiz foi responder às perguntas dela na sua presença. Eu deveria ter sido rude com ela?"

"Não seja estúpido." Aro sibila.

Edward dá de ombros impotentemente.

"Se você não gosta de Sulpicia caçando na reserva, diga a ela. Tenho certeza que ela obedeceria aos seus desejos".

Aro faz uma carranca e olha pela janela.

"Não, eu não posso." Ele diz amargamente. "A santificada dama nunca reclama sobre as minhas pequenas superindulgências".

Se Aro considera dormir com qualquer um que lhe dá prazer e muitos séculos de dominação mundial como "pequenas superindulgências", eu me pergunto o que ele classificaria como grande.

Nem Edward ou eu temos comentários dignos de dividir sobre isso, então, sem dizer mais nada, tomamos nossos lugares ao piano. Aro ouve enquanto faz anotações úteis em minha ficha, e ele faz algumas sugestões em particular nos lugares em que ele acha que eu devo respirar, o que faz uma melhoria surpreendente para toda a ária fluir. É um desafio usar essa nova formulação, e fico tonta na primeira vez que tentamos, mas os resultados deixam-me vibrando, física e emocionalmente. Posso sentir a animação de um momento "ahá" vindo, mesmo que não seja muito certo ainda. Percebo Aro me olhando em apreciação, como se fosse crescer outra cabeça em mim a qualquer momento.

"Isso é o bastante por agora." Ele diz, uma pontada de desafio demorando na voz. "Vá ganhar seu concurso, depois discutiremos o prêmio".

De alguma forma eu não acho essa resposta realmente encorajadora.

**#~oЖo~#**

Muitas pessoas pensam que aprender outra língua é algo arrogante, mas eu acho que é uma das coisas mais humildes que uma pessoa pode fazer. Quando você vai para outro país e não sabe falar a língua direito, você tem que aceitar que as pessoas vão tratá-lo, no máximo, como uma criança, ou no mínimo como um idiota. Pelos primeiros três meses, é estressante como o inferno. Você sente que seu cérebro está passando por um moedor de carne e que você pode realmente se atrapalhar quase o tempo inteiro que abrir a boca. Felizmente, eu passei por isso antes com outra língua latina e tenho meu colar mágico, então aprender italiano não é tão estressante quanto aprender francês. O que é bom, porque o estresse de ser o mascote humano de Aro já é estressante o suficiente.

Já que eu passei somente um verão na França, o que eu não sabia é que em algum momento na marca de três meses de imersão em uma língua, algo acende e as coisas ficam mais fáceis. De fato, depois disso começa a ficar divertido. Claro que eu ainda cometo alguns erros, e já há vocábulos à mão que são bastante misteriosos para mim, mas a frustração da ignorância perpétua simplesmente desaparece.

Quando as aulas reiniciam no novo semestre, meu novo horário tem o equivalente italiano a um laboratório de ópera, em vez de coro, e meus cursos de italiano mudaram básico mais tedioso para lições focando em excertos de poesia e literatura de verdade. Os excertos são surpreendentemente bem organizados, ligados a uma série maior de leitura para estudantes que já são fluentes em italiano. Enquanto as maiores leituras são quase impossíveis para eu seguir bem, ainda consigo entender algo delas, e as classes menores para aqueles em meu nível de italiano parecem mais fácil pelo contraste.

Com Francesca como minha professora de voz, minha razão oficial para estar em Volterra fica melhor o tempo todo.

E estou me acostumando com a total falta de limites dela... eu acho. Agora, estamos trabalhando em conseguir a ressonância ideal durante o canto – o que os cantores de ópera chamam de _na máscara. _Quando você faz isso direito, todos os ossos do seu rosto devem vibrar e, se você fizer direito, sua voz aumenta. Uma cantora de ópera com voz alta. Tipo, quase supernaturalmente com voz alta. Pelo menos, isso é o que _deveria _acontecer. O que atualmente está acontecendo é que estou tentando muito, mas não o tipo de tentativa. Estou fazendo tudo errado e sinto-me tão estúpida quanto uma caixa de martelos, porque foi explicado mil formas diferentes e eu ainda não estou entendendo.

"Isabella, quanto mais você vai fazer do jeito difícil?" Ela repreende, vindo na minha direção como uma leoa.

Ambas estamos quase para perder a paciência.

"Eu não estou tentando do jeito difícil!" Eu lamento, frustrada. Estou tão perto de conseguir que posso praticamente senti-lo, mas ele continua escorregando.

Ela franze a testa e toca meus ombros, fazendo um ruído estalado enquanto seus dedos surpreendentemente fortes começam a trabalhar nos músculos ali.

"Você está muito tensa." Ela diz. "Não me admira, _cara mia_. Você está segurando toda a energia nos ombros quando deveria estar direcionando para cima e para baixo até sair pelos seus olhos, com paixão! Você não pode prendê-la, você enlouquecerá. Solte isso. Você ouviu isso, _Eduardo_? Essa garota está muito tensa. Estou dando a você a tarefa de usar esses dedos mágicos nela todas as noites para que os ombros dela não fiquem como se fossem feitos de pedra".

Não posso discutir com isso.

"Sim, Signorina Bini." Ele diz suavemente. "Farei o meu melhor".

"Você pode me agradecer depois, Bella." Ela pisca para mim. "Ok, vamos tentar fazer algo diferente. Desta vez você me toca enquanto eu canto." Ela diz, trazendo minhas mãos para tocar seu rosto assustadoramente quente, pairando nas suas bochechas e nariz em particular. "Desta vez, eu quero que você veja como isso fica quando eu canto na máscara, a forma correta, o que é o contrário do que você esteve fazendo. Vá em frente, bonitão".

Ela assente para Edward e ele começa a tocar do mesmo ponto de Puccini em que estivemos martelando até a morte. Respiro fundo, limpo minha mente e preparo-me para o meu "momento ahá" pela milionésima vez.

E eu sei que estou perto – tenho quase tudo isso ajeitado - a técnica de respiração de nadador olímpico, a garganta relaxada, tudo. Eu só preciso que a pequena lâmpada exploda. Estou pronta. Tenho estado pronta. Tento ser zen de novo, querendo clarear minha mente.

Quando ela começa a cantar, ela nem está cantando alto ainda, mas eu sinto esse fraco zumbido por entre meus dedos, onde suas bochechas e o nariz descansam por baixo da pele. Embora "descansar" não seja a palavra correta. Eles estão zumbindo, como uma colmeia óssea.

E então ela aumenta a voz, e o zumbido fica mais intenso. É quase como se ela estivesse ligada em alguma coisa, e digo mais.

"Isso vem do ar, Isabella." Ela diz, batendo na parte inferior do seu abdômen antes de bater no meu. "Você se liga ao ar e o usa, usa-o _todo. _O ar é como água vindo de uma mangueira, e quando você aprende como cantar na máscara, _usa_ essas suas maçãs do rosto. Ok, tente o trinado labial novamente e eu quero sentir isso no seu rosto. Faça como se você tivesse raios laser atirando das suas bochechas. Parece estranho, mas apenas imagine isso acontecendo. Imagine na sua mente, e eu acho que você sentirá isso desta vez. Tenho um bom pressentimento agora, vamos!"

Ela _sempre _diz que tem um bom pressentimento, e nunca desiste. É uma das coisas que eu amo nela. Ok, raios laser. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas tento imaginar como se eu realmente pudesse atirar raios laser do meu rosto. Certamente isso viria a calhar ao lidar com Jane. Ou Demetri

Desta vez funciona. Ela coloca a mão quente no meio do meu rosto e eu começo um trinado labial, que é como dar uma assoprada na barriga de um bebê, mas meio que cantando ao mesmo tempo. As coisas mais estranhas acontecem em nome da ópera, mas isso está muito mais lá fora. Estou realmente focada e usando a quase impossível formulação de Aro quando finalmente acontece. Meu nariz, meu rosto todo até, começa a vibrar tanto que quero esfregar a pele ali. O rosto inteiro de Francesca se ilumina e ela começa a gritar comigo.

"Agora, não pare de cantar e abra a sua boca e deixe sair!" Ela fala e eu faço. E é desorientadamente alto. Francesca dá um soco no ar comemorando, e o sorriso glorioso de Edward chega _muito _perto de nos distrair, mas não estou deixando esse sentimento ir embora. Porque é realmente bom e estranhamente fácil, uma vez que finalmente estou fazendo certo.

Começo a me sentir tonta, mas respiro massivamente e simplesmente continuo cantando, desta vez usando as palavras, e o som ainda está lá, o zumbido ainda ali.

E é tão assustador. Eu não faço justiça à sensação; é o oposto de belting***** - não estou forçando minhas cordas vocais de forma alguma. Na verdade, minha garganta está completamente relaxada. E, de algum jeito, é tão natural que me pergunto por que eu ainda não tinha feito isto antes. Tenho apenas mais duas semanas até a competição. Bem, melhor duas semanas do que dois dias, eu acho. Espero que duas semanas sejam longas o bastante para eu me acostumar a fazer isto desse jeito.

_*Belting: é uma técnica vocal utilizada para se produzir uma voz mais clara projetada, em volume alto e notas musicais agudas e extremamente agudas sem danificar as cordas vocais. Pode-se dizer que o belting é a forma saudável de gritar aplicada ao canto._

"Agora que solucionamos isso." Ela diz, pressionando ainda mais. "Precisamos escolher uma nova ária francesa para você. A ária de Michaëla não é ruim para a sua voz, mas acontece que eu sei que um dos juízes está cansado de ouvi-las em concursos, e é mais fácil cantar uma nova técnica em uma nova ária do que em uma velha. Na maioria das vezes você simplesmente escorre na velha técnica".

Ela vai distraidamente até os arquivos do seu pai, obviamente não inteiramente familiarizada com o sistema dele. Depois de um instante ela desiste e vai direto até as notas de ópera.

"Vamos ver... o seu francês é muito bom." Ela diz, olhando-me especulativamente. "Quero um número para você. Algo com exuberância, com uma boa nota alta... posso vê-la como Manon. Vamos ver como Gavotte fica com você, certo?" Ela escreve o nome de uma ária e enfia o bilhete no meu caderno de canto.

"Muito bom trabalho hoje." Ela diz, e sinto-me quente da cabeça aos pés.

Poucas coisas rivalizam com a sensação de uma aula realmente boa de canto.

"Obrigada, Francesca." Eu sorrio, beijando Edward rapidamente do lado de fora no corredor antes de separarmos nossos caminhos por algumas horas.

Ele está fingindo aprender a tocar órgão este semestre, mas principalmente é para ter acesso à sala de recital, para que ele possa trabalhar na composição para esse instrumento também. Neste momento ele está trabalhando em uma variação de uma suíte de Prokofiev, uma peça tão brincalhona e maligna que nos lembra Aro. Adicione na complexidade de um órgão completo e você consegue algo que eu suspeito que nenhum ser humano possa tocar. Só de ouvir me dá calafrios, mas ver as mãos dele voarem me excita demais. De fato, ele trabalha muitas vezes nisso enquanto estou em aula porque, nas últimas vezes em que eu estava perto enquanto ele trabalhava, as roupas simplesmente desapareceram e Edward acabava se distraindo.

Muito satisfatoriamente e desnudamente distraído, mas distraído acima de tudo.

"Vejo você à noite." Eu digo quando me afasto, incapaz de controlar meu sorriso quando ele me agarra e me puxa de volta para ele.

Ele pega meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beija mais do que eu o beijei.

"É tão bom ver você sorrindo assim de novo." Ele murmura, descansando a testa contra a minha.

Eu queria que ele não parecesse tão aliviado.

"Uma inovadora lição de voz é um dos maiores prazeres da vida." Eu suspiro alegremente.

"Maiores, é?" Ele pergunta, olhos estreitados.

"Um deles... você realmente vai me dar um pouco dos seus dedos mágicos hoje à noite?" Eu pergunto, imitando o sotaque de Francesca.

Eu realmente não estou insinuando uma massagem nas costas; estou apenas sendo boba. No entanto, eu nunca diria não para as mãos de Edward, nunca. Ele fica com esse brilho perverso nos olhos e se inclina para sussurrar no meu ouvido, tomando seu tempo e deixando suas mãos vagarem pelos meus braços, ombros e pescoço, então na hora que ele começa com a conversa sexy e doce eu já estou uma bagunça quente.

"Eu sou um aluno exemplar." Ele sussurra, sua respiração enviando os mais deliciosos tremores pelo meu pescoço. "E eu sempre completo minhas tarefas, Signorina Swan".

"Ooooh." Dou um gemido involuntário, recebendo muitos olhares divertidos dos estudantes transeuntes.

Felizmente, Edward não olha para ninguém. Ele simplesmente continua olhando para mim até eu corar e rir nervosamente. Eu me pergunto se sempre responderei a ele desse jeito. Rindo, afinal. O rubor certamente vai embora assim que eu for transformada em vampira.

"Hoje à noite." Ele sussurra, beijando-me tão docemente que agora fico cheia de desejo _e _de borboletas.

Quando abro meus olhos, ele já se foi.

Suspiro como uma colegial apaixonada e faço meu caminho até o enorme salão de leitura para ler os poemas líricos de Petrarca. Por mais que eu amasse ver e distrair Edward em vez disso, a poesia é um meio fantástico de passar meu tempo. Tenho certeza que Marcus se envolveu com meu horário de aulas neste caso, porque sempre que ele me vê na biblioteca ele pergunta como estou indo e acabamos conversando sobre Petrarca e seu amor impossível pela inatingível Laura.

Esta é uma das poucas leituras que tanto um nativo de italiano quanto um estrangeiro podem ter, e todos os dias eu procuro por _ela _na multidão. Desde que Demetri quebrou o braço dela, ela geralmente me ignora, exceto pelo primeiro olhar de choque e desaprovação quando ela a princípio me viu viva e bem. Ela murmurou algo sob sua respiração que eu não pude entender. Mas ela não me fez mais perguntas.

E eu não a vejo por uma semana.

Quero acreditar que ela finalmente aceitou meu conselho e deixou Volterra. Eu gostaria de acreditar que ela simplesmente tirou algumas semanas para deixar seus assuntos em ordem e que foi embora assim que pôde. Um braço quebrado e um quase encontro com um vampiro seriam o bastante para alguém como ela?

O prazer da lição de canto evapora por completo quando começo a ficar obcecada por ela, vendo seu rosto e dos três humanos que desapareceram. Eu sei que não é saudável, mas não consigo tirá-los da minha cabeça. Os sorrisos deles me assombram, borrando as palavras da página em minha frente até que tudo em que consigo pensar é em uma única ideia: _Eu fiz o bastante para ajudá-la? Ela está bem?_

O poema da leitura de hoje não ajuda também: _L'aura et l'odore e 'l refrigerio et l'ombra_***** é um poema que conheço muito bem, e uns dos que vem a fazer uma profunda associação pessoal para mim, graças aos vampiros em geral e a Marcus & Didyme em particular. Petrarca escreveu a respeito da morte de Laura, e dá-me um calafrio toda vez que eu o leio, particularmente na parte em que o poeta implora para a morte ajudá-lo contra a morte.

_*L'aura et l'odere e 'l refrigerio et l'ombra (Petrarca, Poema 327): "O ar (uma brincadeira em italiano com o nome de Laura) e o odor são o frio e a sombra._

Olho para a página enquanto as familiares palavras e imagens entram na minha mente e alma, dando forma e significado às minhas próprias verdades desagradáveis como uma poesia realmente boa frequentemente faz. Tudo eu deixo de lado, todo o mistério, morte e todo o amor que fazem qualquer coisa fazer sentido – todas essas coisas mudam e crescem na minha mente, como algo vibrante, exuberante e lírico. Na minha mente, as palavras se transformam, e a sombra fria pertence não somente a um homem já há muito tempo morto que pensou neles, mas ao submundo de Volterra também, e àquelas criaturas perfeitas que não somente referem a si mesmas como mortas, mas a muitas que são a própria face da morte.

Algo em mim me impede de fazer essa caracterização, pelo menos quanto aos Cullen, não importa o quanto as palavras e as descrições se encaixem: eu nunca poderia pensar em Edward como morto, não importa a sua temperatura, e ele certamente não está morto. Meus pensamentos saltam obsessivamente da mulher desaparecida ao poema até eu sentir as sombras da morte e mistério escoando do solo como vinhas em um cemitério.

Quando a aula termina, encontro-me andando com um olhar atordoado até um rosto familiar me sacudir para a realidade.

_Falando em obsessões… _Lá está ele, à espreita nas sombras,parecendo um vampiro estereotipado saído de um romance deliciosamente desprezível: meio bonito, meio sórdido, vagamente torturado, possivelmente interessante se você não tivesse Edward Cullen em casa. Mas eu tenho, então ele está sem sorte.

Ele se anima quando me vê, seus olhos negros procurando meu rosto.

"Vá embora, Demetri." Murmuro automaticamente, desejando ter uma estaca de madeira. Desejando que uma estaca de madeira pudesse possivelmente funcionar.

"Eu quero falar com você." Ele diz, parecendo frustrado. "Você poderia ser gentil comigo".

"Não há nada a dizer." Exceto, talvez, 'vá se foder', mas estou tentando ser educada.

"Vamos lá, seja razoável, Bella. Eu fiz um favor a você, lembra?" Ele pergunta, seu tom hipnoticamente suave. "Pensei que tivéssemos passado da hostilidade".

Ele pode ter razão, mas eu não gosto do seu tom. Apenas passo direto, recusando-me a olhá-lo enquanto ando. Se ele insistir em usar a voz hipnótica, então ele encontrará meu escudo.

"Eu posso fazer você me escutar." Ele diz irritado, fazendo-me parar. Viro-me e olho para ele, e ele parece instantaneamente arrependido. "Posso fazer você escutar, mas eu não quero fazer isso. Seria mais fácil para mim e provavelmente preferível para você se nós conversássemos aqui, em vez de eu esperar Edward sair para caçar à noite de novo".

Eu me viro, olhando para ele, mas ele parece tão determinado a se defender apenas com um olhar sujo.

"Eu sei de coisas." Ele diz, seus lábios curvando nos cantos. "Coisas que garanto que você quer saber. Você não está nem um pouco curiosa?"

É apenas uma vaga afirmação. Ele pode querer dizer qualquer coisa, e consigo ver que ele está armando algo. Há somente uma coisa que eu quero saber que ele possivelmente pode me dizer, e tenho certeza que não é o que ele tem em mente.

"Você quer conversar?" Pergunto, raiva aumentando no meu peito. "Muito bem. Conte-me o que aconteceu com aquela mulher".

Ele pausa, parecendo ligeiramente evasivo. Ok, estamos falando de Demetri, então ele parece completamente evasivo, mas ligeiramente mais que o normal.

"Que mulher?" Ele pergunta inocentemente.

"Certo." Eu concordo. "Cansei de escutar".

"Eu não fiz nada com ela." Ele sussurra furiosamente, bloqueando meu caminho. Percebo que ele não me toca. Ele nunca faz isso, a não ser que eu concorde, agora que penso sobre isso. "Eu não tive absolutamente nada a ver com o que aconteceu com ela".

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Eu grito em um reflexo. Seus olhos escurecem de vergonha, e eu ergo as minhas mãos. "Não... esqueça o que perguntei. Eu _realmente _não quero saber".

As palavras soam horríveis, mas eu não acho que consigo lidar com isso. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu começo a entender por que Renée não abre certos tipos de correspondência. Tudo a mesma coisa, sinto algo por dentro que não está certo. É como uma parte secreta de mim começando a se dividir e quebrar sob o peso de muitos segredos, e as coisas sobre as quais não tenho controle estão me fazendo sentir-me horrivelmente culpada de algum jeito. Eu sei, logicamente, que nada disso é culpa minha, mas parte de mim ainda se sente mal por não lutar contra isso. Parte de mim _luta _contra isso.

"Por que você se importa com o que acontece com eles, afinal?" Ele pergunta com desdém, lembrando-me da sua crueldade inata. "Não há necessidade de você se preocupar em como os Volturi cumprem a lei. Além disso... você, Bella, é mais importante do que aquela encrenqueira".

Ele provavelmente pensa que está me dando um elogio fazendo-me de exceção. Tudo que sei é que se eu tivesse uma irmã que desaparecesse, levaria mais que um braço quebrado para me fazer parar de tentar encontrá-la.

Ele tenta se aproximar, mas eu dou um passo para trás em direção à luz do sol, balançando minha cabeça em descrença.

"Não." Eu digo, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da minha cintura enquanto caminho para longe. "Simplesmente me deixe em paz".

"Não era isso o que eu queria conversar com você." Ele grita atrás de mim.

Eu não olho para trás.

**#~oЖo~#**

Leva um tempo para eu chegar em casa, em parte porque preciso limpar minha cabeça antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Embora eu não seja tecnicamente católica, ou mesmo religiosa, acho algumas das igrejas de Volterra estranhamente reconfortantes, particularmente se uma está vazia, ou quase isso. Eu geralmente evito a catedral Duomo porque ela me faz parecer uma turista, mas as igrejas menores são geralmente bastante silenciosas. A _Chiesa di Saint'Agostino _é perto do meu compromisso da tarde, então eu entro e acendo uma vela, deixando um euro na caixa de coleta. A estátua de Maria exatamente acima das velas parece aprovar, então encontro um lugar em um banco da igreja e tento não pensar demais a respeito das rachaduras na minha calma.

Há um calafrio que nada tem a ver com o clima e sinto as fissuras das dúvidas se aprofundarem em mim. Pergunto-me se posso me transformar em vampira antes de alguém realmente me transformar, ou se vou simplesmente virar uma estátua de sal e explodir com um sussurro da respiração de Aro, ou com o vento incessante de Volterra.

Quatro das velhas já estavam acesas e minha única companhia é uma velha freira recitando o rosário. Ela reza em um sussurro tão silencioso que as únicas coisas que ouço de onde estou sentada são os sons sibilantes sempre que ela fala o _s_ ou o _ch. _A língua pode ser diferente, mas o ritmo é bastante familiar ao da minha infância, vendo a Vovó Swan lidando com as suas preocupações da mesma forma. Nada que eu tenha visto até agora me fez acreditar em qualquer coisa além dos meus sentidos e no senso em si, mas é tão calmo aqui, mesmo que seja uma paz emprestada. Penso em um dos exercícios de meditação de Jasper e observo as chamas das velas até que tudo mais parece desaparecer, menos a chama em si.

Isso não resolve tudo, mas quando é hora de ir para meu compromisso, sinto-me pelo menos um pouco mais calma.

A costureira que Francesca recomendou-me dá o ajuste final no vestido que comprei online. Eu estava plenamente feliz com isso até ele chegar, mas eu tenho que admitir que gastar um pouco mais de dinheiro para tê-lo na medida certa faz uma diferença significativa no efeito global. Uma vez ajustado, o vestido vai de muito bonito para um glamoroso e _va-va-voom__*****_. O ajuste final leva apenas alguns minutos e eu termino levando-o para casa comigo.

_*Va-va-voom: Uma frase ou expressão usada quando uma pessoa particularmente atraente é vista_

Quando finalmente subo as escadas, consigo ouvir Edward furiosamente trabalhando em alguma variação de Prokofiev, então eu tento ser o mais silenciosa possível. Mais, eu meio que quero fazer uma surpresa para ele com este vestido quando chegar a hora do concurso. Alice diz que ele vai enlouquecer quando me vir nesse vestido. O pensamento me faz sorrir.

Ele sente delicadamente o cheiro, ainda tocando.

"Mmmm, você comprou seda?" Ele pergunta esperançosamente. "É para alguma coisa divertida?"

"É o que vou usar para a competição." Eu o aviso. "Portanto, você não tem permissão de rasgá-lo – pelo menos, não até depois disso".

"Tenho que esperar duas semanas para vê-lo?"

"Como você sabe do que é feito?" Pergunto, evitando a pergunta. Agora é um jogo bobo, mas um em que estou determinada a ganhar.

"Pelo cheiro." Ele diz, tocando uma divertida escala cromática tão delicadamente que soa como uma caixa de música tocando em algum lugar próximo, talvez através de uma janela aberta do outro lado da rua.

"Pelo quê?" Pergunto incredulamente. "Mas está em uma sacola de roupas".

Ele dá de ombros, olhando a sacola especulativamente.

"Do que mais você sente o cheiro?" Pergunto, cheirando a parte de cima da sacola onde o cabide aparece.

Não consigo sentir o cheiro de nada além da leve sugestão do material sintético do qual a sacola com zíper é feita.

"Incenso, do tipo que queimam nas igrejas daqui." Ele diz, interpretando mal a minha pergunta. "Você virou religiosa, ou havia alguma música em uma igreja que você queria ouvir?"

"Foi pacífico." Murmuro. "Só fiquei lá dentro por alguns minutos... você consegue realmente sentir esse cheiro em mim? Essa coisa toda de 'cantora' não se sobrepõe aos outros cheiros?"

Ele se levanta e caminha até mim, passando os olhos sobre mim e cheirando mais.

"Uma gata se esfregou na sua perna." Ele diz, correndo as mãos pela minha perna até o exato lugar onde o gato esteve. "Uma preta".

"Eu tinha que ajustar o vestido e a costureira tem uma gata. Como você sabe disso?" Pergunto, impressionada. "Sobre a cor, quero dizer - espere, as cores têm cheiros específicos?"

"Não, mas ela deixou um pouco de pêlo em você." Ele diz, levemente o tirando das minhas calças. Minhas calças muito pretas.

Ele cheira mais de perto, surpreendendo-me com um beijo rápido para provar. Sua língua levemente varre o caminho na minha boca, e parece apenas acidentalmente sensual. Rápido como ele é sobre isso, eu ainda tremo, e seus olhos arregalam em apreciação. Ele lambe os lábios e eu me apoio nele automaticamente.

"Você esteve bebendo água com folhas de hortelã e você teve chá com sabor de canela hoje em alguma hora depois do almoço, depois do qual você escovou cuidadosamente seus dentes. E você tomou um _espresso_ não faz muito tempo. Você ficará acordada a noite toda." Ele franze a testa, desaprovando.

"Devo escovar os dentes?" Pergunto, cobrindo minha boca. A costureira tinha, de fato, me oferecido café enquanto eu esperava que ela terminasse meu vestido.

"Não, não se preocupe." Ele fala. "No geral você tem o gosto de você mesma. Além disso, eu gosto de ser capaz de provar essas pequenas coisas de como você passa o seu tempo longe de mim. Faz eu me sentir mais próximo de você".

"Você é tão perseguidor." Eu rio, embora eu tardiamente perceba que enquanto estou apenas provocando Edward, alguém está meio que me perseguindo. Eu me pergunto se Edward consegue sentir o cheiro dele também, mesmo que ele não tenha me tocado.

"Você não está chateada, está?" Edward pergunta, franzindo a testa diante da mudança em minha expressão. "Eu não a segui nem nada do tipo. Eu apenas noto as coisas".

"É claro que não." Reasseguro a ele, estendendo a mão para acariciar seu rosto preocupado. "Estou apenas com inveja. Eu não poderia perseguir você se eu quisesse. Sou lenta demais".

Ele continua tentando olhar dentro da sacola de roupa, então eu a levo para o guarda-roupa e a penduro, levemente assustada ao senti-lo bem atrás de mim.

"Você me perseguiria se pudesse?" Ele pergunta em uma voz lenta e curiosa, serpenteando seus braços por mim em uma tentativa barata de levantar a parte de cima da sacola. Eu agarro as mãos dele e as redireciono para a minha cintura, tentando empurrá-lo para trás com a minha bunda. Não surpreendentemente, ele não se move, mas há algum desenvolvimento interessante como resultado.

"Inferno, sim." Eu suspiro quando seu corpo é pressionado nas minhas costas. "Um, eu deveria uma a você, ou você daria em cima de mim. Dois, eu poderia observar você o dia todo. Eu assistiria totalmente você caçando. Eu continuo imaginando isso e acho que seria ou sexy, ou assustador, ou os dois".

Ele paralisa e eu seguro minha respiração. Por todo o tempo que estamos juntos, ele é ainda incrivelmente cauteloso comigo fisicamente. Sempre que estamos fazendo amor e fica um pouco mais selvagem, ele tende a ficar um pouco maluco no dia seguinte, pedindo desculpas desnecessariamente e verificando meus hematomas. Durante o ato em si, sempre parece que ele está observando qualquer sinal de dor ou desconforto, e eu acho que isso nos limita tanto quanto o tipo de posição que ele quer arriscar. Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás, tentando encorajar alguns passos de bebê para fora da nossa zona de conforto.

"Seria assustador." Ele sussurra, beijando meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos vagam para cobrir meus seios. "Esse tipo de atividade necessita esperar até você ser uma vampira, amor. É perigoso demais se eu estiver caçando e sentir seu cheiro".

Seus beijos mudam para a minha nuca e mais para baixo, ficando ousados.

"Seu gosto," ele diz, lambendo a pele exatamente ao longo da minha coluna, "tão divino, bem aqui. Toda vez que eu penso conhecer tudo de você, fisicamente, sempre há algo novo".

Eu estremeço violentamente, gemendo enquanto ele beija partes das minhas costas e ombros que minha blusa permite. Apóio-me no guarda-roupa, pressionando minha bunda contra a crescente protuberância no seu jeans. Esse é definitivamente um novo território para nós, e eu estou dentro. Suas mãos deslizam por baixo da minha camiseta, rapidamente soltando o fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Posso tanto sentir como ouvir um rugido baixo no peito dele enquanto ele provoca e acaricia, sua boca explorando a surpreendente zona erótica das minhas costas.

No momento em que meu corpo todo parece que vai queimar em chamas, ele para. PARA.

"Respire, Bella." Ele diz. "Preciso sentir você respirando".

"Isso é incrível – não pare!" Eu grito em frustração, repentinamente desesperada para tirar minhas roupas.

Começo desfazendo os botões, mas isso prova ser desnecessário quando alguém finalmente responde à estridente luz verde que estou dando a ele e minhas roupas começam a voar, aparentemente por conta própria.

"Desculpe." Ele ofega, continuando a beijar e lamber toda a pele das minhas costas. "Eu tinha que morder alguma coisa".

Eu realmente gosto dessas calças, então consigo desfazer os botões dela antes que ele possa destruí-la também, agora que ele está com o humor. Tão logo elas soltam, uma das mãos dele se move para baixo, deslizando por baixo do tecido de malha fina, enquanto a outra alcança meu torso em um toque impressionantemente habilidoso, usando seu braço para seduzir, assim como suas mãos, seu corpo formando espirais frios e sensuais em mim, como uma espécie de tornado sexual vampírico.

Eu arranho de forma ineficaz no seu jeans, cantando todos os tipos de combinações vazias de "Edward", "por favor", e alguns sons que eu nem reconheço, muito menos entendo. Não acho que já estive excitada assim antes, e pelo jeito que ele continua acariciando minhas costas, acho que é o mesmo para ele.

"Bella." Ele geme, sua boca movendo contra a minha nuca mesmo quando ele rapidamente abre o zíper e chuta a roupa obstrutiva. "Está tudo bem assim? Quero dizer, parece que você quer isso, mas se você mudar de ideia-"

"Estou mais do que bem." Eu interrompo, deslizando uma mão entre nós para tocar a parte dele que parece não ter nenhuma dúvida sobre o que quer que seja isso.

Não sei se ele estava de commando*****, ou o que, mas agora tudo o que há entre nós é a minha calcinha que mal está ali da coleção Alice-é-um-gênio. Se o pau de um vampiro pode rasgar o fino material dela – e eu não sei por que não poderia – estamos prestes a descobrir.

_*Commando: a expressão significa não usar roupa íntima (calcinha ou cueca). As origens para essa expressão são de "out in the open" (a céu aberto), ou "ready for action" (pronto para a ação)._

"Bella, espere." Ele diz, embora suas mãos voltem exatamente para onde estavam antes. "Talvez não devêssemos fazer assim. Não deveríamos-"

"Por que não?" Eu pergunto, confusa. "Você está tão bom".

Suas mãos estão me enlouquecendo, e eu grito, arqueando minhas costas instintivamente contra ele. Há um puxão quando o fino material se desfaz. Viro minha cabeça para olhar para ele maravilhada, e nossas bocas se encontram tão naturalmente que parecem coreografadas. Eu passeio pelas deliciosas ondas que ele continua fazendo ao acariciar, tocar, lamber e beijar diversas zonas eróticas de uma vez. Eu não tenho certeza exatamente do que estou fazendo além de me contorcer e meio que tateá-lo cegamente, mas acho que está funcionando, porque ele começa a ofegar. Seu hálito frio nas minhas costas parece perverso e divino ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não deveria tratar você assim." Ele ofega, parecendo com dor.

"Eu gosto disso." Suspiro encorajadoramente, e ele amaldiçoa sob sua respiração quando eu arqueio minhas costas. "Além disso, você prometeu que trabalharia nas minhas costas".

_Isso _provoca uma risada, e mais beijos doces na minha nuca.

"Eu diria que isso não é nada do que ela tinha em mente, mas eu estaria mentindo".

"Francesca Bini é um gênio." Eu digo antes de fazer alguns sons realmente constrangedores.

"Eu disse a mim mesmo que nunca possuiria você desta maneira." Ele diz, mas tão cheio disso, porque ele está completamente nisso agora. "Como se fôssemos algum tipo de animal. Você merece ser tratada com respeito".

Eu dou uma risada porque ele está claramente louco. Sinto como se tivesse que convencer tanto o vampiro que não quer me machucar quanto o puritano Edwardiano que surge de vez em quando, preocupado com alguma ideia antiquada do que significa ser um cavalheiro.

"Você pode me respeitar simplesmente continuando com isso." Eu argumento, sorrindo por cima do meu ombro diante da sua expressão de desejo enlouquecido por cima do meu ombro. "Tenho certeza de que animais têm algo acontecendo aqui, e eu quero muito, muito, muito, muito, _muito _que você não pare".

"Como vou saber que não estou machucando você?" Ele pergunta, pressionando a mão nas minhas costas até eu ficar curvada e sentir seu pau pressionando em mim.

Ele empurra para dentro e, puta merda, o que nós estivemos perdendo.

Acho que ele se sente tranqüilizado, ou porque eu grito "sim" várias e várias vezes, ou pelo fato de que nossos corpos parecem saber exatamente como fazer isso. Ele segura meus quadris, fazendo quase tanto sons quanto eu, por uma vez, e isso me deixa ainda mais louca. De vez em quando sou capaz de olhar para ele, e a gloriosa angústia no seu rosto me diz que ele está se segurando, o que provavelmente é melhor, porque não tenho plena certeza de que isso não vai doer depois. Na hora em que ele grita o meu nome e enrijece contra mim, eu estou quase para desmaiar.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta contra o meu ouvido, tocando meu cabelo.

"Perfeita." Eu ofego, virando minha cabeça para sorrir e beijar a preocupação dos seus olhos. "Obrigada".

"Você está _me_ agradecendo?" Ele pergunta. Pelo quê?"

"Por confiar em nós." Eu digo, girando meu corpo em seus braços. "Como eu disse, Francesca é um gênio. Eu não acho que me senti assim tão relaxada desde que chegamos aqui".

A risada musical de Edward preenche o apartamento, e todo o calor que preciso está no seu abraço frio.

**#~oЖo~#**

"Eu não vou usar esse casaco aqui o tempo todo, Edward." Sibilo sob a minha respiração, encarando-o. "Você está sendo completamente irracional".

Acho que eu deveria ter feito Alice esclarecer quando ela disse que Edward enlouqueceria quando visse o vestido. Ele enlouqueceu mesmo - mas por outro motivo, em vez do adorável vestido que eu vejo quando olho no espelho, ele parece ver algo tão indecente que precisa ser coberto com um casaco quase de estação.

"Você precisa se manter aquecida por causa da sua voz." Ele diz, mantendo um braço em mim. "Está frio aqui, e você é a próxima".

Eu juro, a forma como ele está pairando sobre mim, eu quase preferiria que ele fosse adiante e urinasse na minha perna para marcar seu território. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, vampiros não podem urinar, então eu recebo o tratamento helicóptero: ele pairando em cima de mim.

"Eu não sei o que deixou você tão agitado, mas você poderia parar de encarar todo mundo?" Eu pergunto, inclinando minha testa contra o peito dele. "Eu preciso de um pouco de conforto, não de você me deixando ainda mais nervosa".

Edward para de olhar para um barítono cantarolando e andando de um lado a outro, e olha para mim pelo que parece ser a primeira vez desde que saímos do apartamento.

"Desculpe." Ele diz, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. "O que faria você se sentir melhor".

"Apenas me abrace e diga-me que estou pronta para isso?"

Ele me beija muito docemente na testa, olhando dentro do casaco.

"É claro que você está pronta para isso." Ele diz, beijando meu nariz, depois minha boca. "Você está tão pronta para isso que nem me ocorreu que você precisaria ser tranquilizada. E só estou olhando para aqueles que pensam que você está nua debaixo dessa coisa. Eles merecem".

"Já chega." Eu anuncio, tirando o maldito casaco e dobrando-o sob o meu braço. "É sua culpa se eles pensaram isso, afinal. Nem é um vestido sexy. É apenas um ajuste delicado em uma cor delicada. Ninguém vai pensar nada disso".

"Blasfêmia." Ele murmura, traçando o meu decote com a ponta dos dedos frios e inflexíveis. "Você parece tudo o que é sagrado e bom neste mundo, e toda a tentação também".

"Continue falando doce assim." Eu digo, apenas com uma ponta de sarcasmo, e felizmente uma senhora estica a cabeça pela porta do palco e me tira da minha miséria, chamando-me.

Respiro fundo, tomo um gole de água e a sigo até o palco, ouvindo os passos pesados de Edward atrás de mim. Na quietude não natural de um teatro quase vazio, todos os nossos sapatos juntos soam como batidas em um tambor de guerra, e eu estou vertiginosamente ciente de que nossos pés têm um ritmo fechado. Há uma luz brilhante em mim e a sala do conservatório é maior do que eu tinha imaginado do corredor estreito e escuro dos bastidores. A luz me cega ao ponto que eu realmente não consigo distinguir o público além das três fileiras no meio – o júri, eu presumo - mais algumas figuras nos cantos.

O tempo começa a distorcer desconfortavelmente nos poucos passos até o centro do palco e meus sentidos parecem exagerados. Eu luto contra o desejo de fugir, lembrando-me que toda essa coisa foi ideia minha.

_Zen_, eu lembro a mim mesma, tentando imaginar Alice, Jasper e Francesca no público. Pergunto-me se Aro está aqui, e se ele tem alguma influência sobre quem ganha. O ar parece tão carregado que crepita, e eu me concentro em me manter em pé e no ranger do banco do piano debaixo do peso de Edward.

Apresento tanto eu quanto Edward, e anuncio minha seleção: Turandot de Puccini. Francesca havia me dito que todo o júri para esta competição é italiano e que eles provavelmente se sentiriam ofendidos se eu não a escolhesse. O tempo todo em que canto, é praticamente uma experiência fora do corpo.

Perco-me na canção no momento em que começo a cantar, e todos os conselhos de Francesca parecem ser menos que uma lista de tarefas do que alguma solução para deixar a minha voz preencher o salão inteiro. Todos os meus medos de reverter para uma técnica antiga parecem bobos, porque neste momento sinto uma profunda conexão com a música e com Edward, apesar da coluna não estar há muito tempo ativada, apenas _sendo_. Sinto-me tão próxima a Liu, a personagem, que por um momento ela não é apenas minha máscara, mas eu sou dela, enquanto juntas imploramos pelo que queremos, escravas humildes e humanas que somos.

Quando a canção termina, eu ainda sinto o ar crepitando ao meu redor, mas com algo mais que meus nervos. Sinto-me conectada e pulsando, e ouço uma desconhecida voz masculina anunciando a Gavotte, assim como Francesca previra.

Permito que meu efeito inteiro mude quando Edward começa a tocar, e mostro a eles um contraste completo de humor, língua e personagem, tudo enquanto mantenho a coluna pura e o som continua fluindo tão poderoso quanto antes. Deixo minha mente se encher com imagens de jovens francesas e faço meu melhor para me imaginar como uma delas, sentindo o prazer da juventude borbulhar através de mim como a primavera fresca.

Não é tão bom quanto cantar na frente de uma enorme multidão, o que tende a refletir o que você põe lá, mas não é tão ruim também, e quando as últimas notas do piano diminuem, eu sinto meu rosto enrubescer enquanto agradeço ao júri.

Eu mal percebo o que eles estão dizendo para mim, mas me apóio completamente em Edward para ter certeza de que não estamos saindo do palco cedo demais.

Graças aos truques acessíveis de vampiros e de leitura de mente, nós fazemos um passeio no ar de primavera ainda frio enquanto os últimos participantes se apresentam, retornando a tempo de ser contados para o julgamento final.

Leva ao júri cerca de 15 minutos de discussão antes de um homem magro com um enorme bigode chamar todos os candidatos para a sala do recital para o anúncio. O italiano dele é incrivelmente rápido, e eu só entendo metade do que ele está dizendo.

Tento me manter calma, mas meu aperto na mão de Edward parece alarmá-lo o suficiente para ele se soltar e colocar o braço em torno de mim, sussurrando "Acalme-se, você ganhou. Só não pareça muito aliviada ainda, ou todos vão pensar que houve trapaça".

Eu não acredito muito até ouvir meu nome ser chamado, seguido de escassos aplausos junto com suspiros de desapontamento e condolências.

Fecho meus olhos, girando no abraço de Edward. Alívio e excitação correm através das minhas veias como muita cafeína, mas por baixo disso há a questão do prêmio. Três meses de turnê na Europa. Exposição. Um vampiro em vida pública, mesmo se for a limitada vida pública de um músico clássico. Era tanto ideia de Aro como contra a sua lei, e o que quer que possamos fazer será inteiramente com autorização dele.

"Você acha que Aro vai nos deixar ir?" Pergunto a Edward.

"Estamos trabalhando nisso." Ele sussurra.

Há uma sombra nos olhos dele que me faz perguntar o que isso nos custará.

**#~oЖo~#**

Aro reconhece a vitória com um gigante buquê de aparência bizarro com solidagos, aves do paraíso, e gerânios brancos, essencialmente um pouco de parabéns e um monte de indecisão. Mesmo Alice parece estar indecisa sobre alguma coisa, mas eu não ouço o que é até alguns dias depois quando estou resolvendo coisas andando no sol e ela me liga.

"Bella? Não diga o meu nome!" Ela sussurra rapidamente. "Aja como se eu fosse outra pessoa".

"Hey... cara, como é que... está?" Pergunto, sentindo-me uma total idiota.

"Eu não disse para agir como se _você _fosse outra pessoa, Bella".

"Você me pegou desprevenida!" Eu protesto.

"Olha, deixe para lá. Eu liguei para você por um motivo. Há algo que você pode fazer que realmente ajudaria em tudo, mas é meio estranho e talvez um pouco arriscado".

"Você tem definitivamente a minha atenção." Eu digo, um pouco nervosa e muito curiosa. "Quão arriscado, exatamente?"

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Os capítulos estão ficando maiores, e com mais acontecimentos... o que acharam da vitória de Bella? Será que Aro permitirá que eles viajem? Agora estou curiosa para saber o que Alice está planejando, alguma ideia?_

_Bem, para quem ainda não viu, fiz algumas alterações no cronograma de postagens das fics e essa aqui passou para as quintas-feiras! Só não consegui postar no dia certo pq estava em uma correria no trabalho, mas o próximo virá no dia certo, sem atraso!_

_Lembrem-se, o próximo capítulo só será postado se tiver **no mínimo**** 12 **reviews! E o próximo é uma cena extra POV Demetri!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. OUTTAKE – Pela culatra DEMETRI

**Nota da Autora:**

Este é para todos os amantes e inimigos de Demetri, e qualquer um que perguntou qual é o negócio dele. Esta cena extra começa exatamente depois de Aro dar a Bella o colar "V" no capítulo 25, e termina com uma sobreposição de uma cena no capítulo 32. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulos 32 – Pela culatra (Demetri)**

_Tradutora: Shampoo-chan_

**~oЖo~**

"Eu nunca disse que você não poderia tê-la, Demetri." Aro esclareceu, organizando as peças brancas do xadrez. "Só que você não deve machucá-la. Não há necessidade de fazer beicinho. Venha, vamos jogar".

Demetri esteve, de fato, fazendo beicinho, mas animou-se consideravelmente diante desse novo pedaço de informação.

"Tenho permissão de tê-la?" O vampiro mais jovem perguntou, movendo-se para sentar do lado oposto ao seu criador, mas não tocou as peças pretas. "Mestre, eu não entendo. Eu posso possuí-la? Você quer dizer, quando ele sair para caçar? Ele não vai ficar furioso e dizer que estou violando o acordo de vocês?"

Aro encarou Demetri fixamente até ele relutantemente ajustar suas peças, após ter imediatamente avançado um cavalo. Ele sorriu amigavelmente para o belo rastreador, que era, de muitas formas, o favorito dele depois de Jane. Demetri era egoísta e mimado, mas muito competente, e um esporte muito bom.

Não o melhor no xadrez (ele preferia ação a exercícios mentais), Demetri meramente copiava os movimentos de Aro. Ele sempre gostava de entrar na cabeça do oponente antes de atacar. Mais ainda, ele estava interessado demais na conversa.

"Se você fizer direito, Edward não precisaria ficar sabendo sobre isso." Aro sorriu diabolicamente, sabendo que o jovem Cullen estava na reserva, caçando e, portanto, fora do alcance de ler mentes. "Acho que deveríamos oferecer a eles o mundo e ver o que os tenta, não acha? Jovens artistas tendem a ser criaturas sensuais, propensas a indiscrições juvenis, assim como a ideais. Grandes paixões e curiosidade geralmente vencem quaisquer éticas que eles pensam que têm. Eu duvido que aquela querida e calma Isabella saiba o que aconteceu com ela quando você usar o seu charme".

Eles jogavam rápido, as peças de madeira estalando e passando rápido num _whoosh_ enquanto conversavam.

"Você quer segurar isso sobre a cabeça dela." Demetri observou, olhos estreitos em concentração. Ele preferiria que Edward soubesse sobre o caso. Pegar a mulher de outro homem era mais que um desafio, e ele adoraria o inevitável confronto físico. Isso geralmente resultava em um marido, ou namorado, batendo cada centímetro dele, mas com uma reconciliação cheia de lágrimas com a mulher que Demetri estivesse planejando terminar, no final das contas. Todos ganham, como os americanos gostam de dizer. Demetri amava lutar quase tanto quanto amava foder. "Suponho que você queira dizer que eu vá agora, enquanto ele não está?"

Ele se levantou, parecendo e sentindo-se ligeiramente ansioso. Ele não sabia por que. Ela era apenas uma garota, e Demetri conhecia as garotas melhor que ninguém.

"Sente-se, meu garoto." Aro suspirou. "Não esta noite, e não contra a vontade dela. Eu não quis dizer para você agir sem pensar, eu só quis ser claro sobre o que quero dizer".

"Estou sempre bem preparado, Mestre." Demetri ergueu uma fina sobrancelha negra.

"Não seja infantil." Aro disparou. "O que eu quero dizer é que ela deve querer completamente. Em outras palavras, você tem permissão para seduzi-la, se você conseguir." Ele sabia que a provocação teria efeito, e teve.

"O quê, você não acha que eu consigo?" Demetri perguntou, afrontado. "Ela é humana; isso dificilmente seria um desafio. Ela vai me implorar por isso em um instante".

"A dúvida está se você conseguirá fazer isso até o Ano Novo." Aro sorriu. "Você e Chelsea ainda jogam, não?"

"Como sempre. Eu a terei até o dia de finados." Demetri declarou, excitado pela chance de avançar seu jogo. Chelsea estava atualmente vinte pontos à frente. "Parece adequado, não? Quantos pontos por isso?"

"Cinquenta." Aro declarou. "Mas, lembre-se, ela precisa querer completamente. Preciso de influência. Se você não conseguir persuadir Isabella, eu terei que me contentar em irritar o temperamento de Edward. Você pode me ajudar das duas formas".

"Tenha um pouco de fé em mim, Aro. Isso é o que eu faço melhor. A caça mais fácil de todas." Demetri sorriu, movendo a rainha pelo tabuleiro. "Xeque".

"Vamos esperar que suas habilidades de sedução sejam melhores que o seu xadrez." Aro observou sombriamente, movendo uma última peça. "Xeque-mate".

**xXx**

Ele não conseguiu os pontos dobrados, mas, por volta de janeiro, Demetri estava longe de se preocupar com seu estúpido jogo com Chelsea. Ela não estava conseguindo nada com Edward também, e já havia desistido da humilhação, mudando para outro alvo. Para Demetri, seduzir Isabella significava mais do que ganhar um jogo, era sobre provar o seu valor como rastreador, provar-se como homem. Já fazia mais de cem anos desde que o objeto do seu desejo o iludira da mesma maneira, e ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo de errado.

Dizer que não era fácil seduzir a companheira de Edward era uma enorme atenuação. Demetri estava começando a pensar que era impossível, mas aquilo apenas tinha servido de combustível para sua crescente obsessão pela garota humana. Depois de um tempo, ele parou de pensar nela como qualquer garota e companheira de Edward, e começou a pensar nela como Isabella. Em um momento, depois do dia de Finados, talvez, ele começou a pensar nela como Bella.

Ele a observava constantemente.

Aquilo havia se tornado o seu passatempo favorito, tentar decifrá-la. O que ela faria, aonde ela iria. Ela era a única criatura em Volterra que ele não poderia rastrear mentalmente, então ele reverteu aos truques de caça que ele mal se lembrava da sua vida humana, antes de Aro encontrá-lo. Ele rapidamente memorizou a forma de andar dela, seus maneirismos, os caminhos que ela fazia e seus hábitos. Ele conseguia encontrá-la em uma multidão rapidamente, e de qualquer ângulo: a forma como seus quadris balançavam delicadamente enquanto andava no ritmo da música nos seus fones de ouvido. Ele amava segui-la de perto, para ouvir a música e observar a forma como o passo dela se ajustava a qualquer canção, a qualquer mudança de ritmo. Ele se perguntava se ela estava ciente disso, ou se era simplesmente automático.

Ele tinha um vislumbre dela e a reconhecia imediatamente, mesmo se ele só visse a mão dela quando ela a estendia para pegar um pêssego na sua barraca de frutas preferida. Ele conhecia as formas dos seus dedos finos e pálidos, e a forma como ela hesitava um pouco antes de pegar o que ela queria. Ele a imaginava o tocando da mesma forma, e isso fez a sua virilha apertar de desejo.

Ele não entendia. Ela já deveria ter cedido a uma hora dessas.

Geralmente, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer para conseguir uma mulher era simplesmente usar o glamour de vampiro. Ele olharia bem nos olhos dela, mostraria um pouco de interesse e discernimento, apresentaria o seu sorriso lindo, jogaria alguns elogios e talvez um insulto, e ela abriria as pernas para ele, implorando pelo seu pau.

Não Bella. Nada convencional funcionava com ela.

A princípio, ele pensou que a falta de jeito dela o ajudaria, mas apenas parecia constrangê-la e irritá-la quando ele a ajudava. Elogios eram perda de tempo, assim como foi sua sincera tentativa de uma serenata de madrugada. Ele tinha considerado tentar seduzi-la com poesia, mas uma palavrinha entre os Volturi tinha mostrado que ela conhecia, na verdade, algo sobre o assunto, então ele não achou que conseguiria passar o trabalho de outro como se fosse dele. Certo como o inferno que ele não escreveria nada ele mesmo.

A única vez que ele pareceu ter algum progresso com ela foi quando ele parou de tentar seduzi-la e realmente falou com ela como se ela fosse igual a ele, como se ela fosse uma vampira. O que ela disse a ele tinha sido muito revelador: a garota poderia guardar rancor. Era um traço que ele podia admirar.

Mais importante, era algo com o qual ele podia trabalhar. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era deixá-la vê-lo fazer boas ações. Poupar alguns humanos, como ele fez com a irritante mulher que ela tinha defendido. Talvez até mesmo caçar alguns animais com Sulpicia e conseguir uma reputação de humanitário. Ele podia sempre pegar um humano por perto algumas vezes. Valeria a pena se Bella o visse sob uma luz diferente, e ele sabia que nada excitava mais uma mulher do que pensar que ela regenerou um rebelde.

Ele começaria devagar, dando a ela olhares ardentes enquanto perguntava a ela sobre o estilo de vida dos humanitários. Ele diria a ela sobre como ele achava que era um homem mau, mas como ela o inspirou a querer ser bom, um homem melhor. Um nobre vampiro com uma alma. As mulheres amavam aquilo. Ele quase conseguia sentir as pernas dela enroladas ao redor da cintura dele enquanto pensava sobre o que ele diria, e como ela responderia.

Assim que entrou no prédio de música, ele passeou pelas sombras, enchendo Edward com seus pensamentos. Ele sabia exatamente onde ele estava, três andares acima, perto de uma janela. Ele queria poder encontrar Bella tão precisamente, mas ele conhecia o horário dela e imaginou que ela provavelmente sairia por aquela porta.

_Eu sei que você está me vendo, jovem Cullen, _ele pensou, inquieto. _Posso senti-lo em minha mente, você sabe. _

Ele não podia, mas já que ele sempre sabia onde Edward estava, e conhecia a distância que as suas habilidades de leitura de mente alcançavam, ele geralmente simplesmente presumia que Edward podia estar espionando-o, e tentou tomar cuidado com os pensamentos de acordo.

_Eu desafio você a me deixar falar com ela, _ele provocou. _Sozinho, sem interferir. Você não se pergunta se ela seria fiel a você se fosse realmente tentada? Você não se pergunta se ela quer o que eu posso dar a ela? Se ela está satisfeita com suas patas inexperientes? _

Ele deixou sua mente inundar com imagens, lembranças de algumas das mulheres que ele havia levado ao êxtase. Lindas vampiras, mulheres humanas de corpo quente, implorando a ele por mais. Sempre _Mais, mais, Demetri! _assim que elas tinham uma chance de provar. Renata, Chelsea, Heidi. Mmmm, sim, Heidi como humana, seu cabelo cor de mogno assim como o de Bella, espalhado pela grama quando ele tirou sua virgindade. Possuindo-a de novo e de novo antes de finalmente tirar sua vida humana e dar-lhe a imortalidade como recompensa pela afeição que sentia por ela; a monogamia que ele não conseguia oferecer e simplesmente não era capaz. Ele deixou sua imaginação correr solta, a visão na sua mente substituindo o rosto de Heidi pelo de Bella, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa enquanto sua ereção enrijecia contra os botões da calça jeans.

À distância, através de uma janela aberta do prédio de música, ele ouviu o estrondo alto das teclas de piano e um rosnado baixo, e aquilo o fez rir. Aro ficaria feliz com a explosão emocional de Edward.

_Eu não vou tocá-la, _ele pensou. _Eu só quero conversar com ela. Você não quer saber se ela é realmente sua? _

Ele entendeu o silêncio que se seguiu como um aceite ao desafio, e procurou por ela na inundação de humanos saindo do prédio. Ele não percebeu que estava ansioso até ver o rosto dela, seus olhos escuros já o observando com cautela. Ela estava nervosa.

Ele se excitou com aquilo: a caçada estava aberta.

"Vá embora, Demetri." Ela disse, e ele ouviu o fraco eco de uma gargalhada vindo da mesma janela aberta.

"Eu quero falar com você." Ele disse, parecendo frustrado. "Você poderia ser gentil comigo".

"Não há nada a dizer."

"Vamos lá, seja razoável, Bella. Eu fiz um favor a você, lembra?" Ele perguntou, tentando usar a força total do seu charme de vampiro. "Pensei que tivéssemos passado da hostilidade."

Inacreditavelmente, ela o ignorou, passando por ele como se ele nem estivesse ali.

Ele ficou furioso. Ela era apenas uma humana, afinal. Ela deveria ter mais respeito. Se não fosse por aquele maldito V no pescoço dela, ela teria medo dele, e ambos sabiam disso. Ele sentiu que era hora de lembrá-la desse pequeno fato.

"Eu posso fazer você me escutar." Ele disse com raiva, dando um passo para obstruir o caminho dela. Ele notou a força total do olhar dela. Demais para intimidação.

"Posso fazer você escutar." Ele esclareceu, ignorando o brilho da luz do sol no pingente dela. "Mas eu não quero fazer isso. Seria mais fácil para mim e provavelmente preferível para você se nós conversássemos aqui, em vez de eu esperar Edward sair para caçar à noite de novo".

Ele involuntariamente a retratou como ela estava à janela na noite em que fez a serenata, seu fino roupão apegado às suas curvas, seu cabelo escuro derramado sobre seus seios. A expressão dela completamente irritada, o que era quase a mesma que ele via nela naquele exato momento.

Ele sentiu Edward descendo velozmente as escadas, ligeiramente mais rápido do que um humano deveria.

_Bem, bem, Edward. Eu também não a toquei daquela vez. Eu nem tentei entrar na sua morada sagrada. _Ele recapitulou o resto da visita em modo avançado para provar isso também.

Edward parou, perto o suficiente para interromper, mas ficou fora de vista. Demetri sorriu, percebendo que o outro vampiro estava tanto com ciúmes quanto curioso.

_Incerto sobre o que ela fará? Veja isso, leitor de mentes. _

"Eu sei de coisas." Ele sussurrou, pensando em algumas das suas posições sexuais favoritas, aquelas que sempre faziam as mulheres gritarem de prazer. "Coisas que garanto que você quer saber. Você não está nem um pouco curiosa?"

Ela não parecia curiosa. Ela parecia irritada. Ela ficava realmente linda quando estava com raiva, seus olhos negros e as pálidas bochechas queimando ao mesmo tempo.

"Você quer conversar? Muito bem. Conte-me o que aconteceu com aquela mulher".

É claro que ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Demetri tinha entrado em uma pequena encrenca por causa dela. Depois que Aro leu a mente dela, ele vociferou a Demetri por mais tempo que o necessário, tendo que gritar sobre os gritos estridentes da mulher enquanto Caius a drenava.

"Que mulher?" Ele rebateu.

"Certo." Ela disse, decidida. "Cansei de escutar".

Ela passou por ele de novo, e ele a seguiu até conseguir bloquear o caminho dela mais uma vez sem recorrer ao contato físico.

"Eu não fiz nada com ela." Ele disse, esperando que ela tentasse empurrá-lo. Qualquer tipo de toque dela seria um progresso nesse ponto, mas ela não fez isso. "Eu não tive absolutamente nada a ver com o que aconteceu com ela".

Era arriscado, mas ele sabia que podia chamar a atenção dela se ele indicasse que sabia alguma coisa. Ele só queria mantê-la falando.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Ela perguntou, mordendo a isca. Depois, como sempre, ela pareceu sentir a tática dele, e o repeliu. "Não… esqueça o que perguntei. Eu _realmente_ não quero saber".

Demetri ficou impressionado, perguntando-se se a deflexão dela era parte da sua natureza inata como escudo. Ele imaginou o que isso poderia significar quando ela virasse vampira.

Não admira que Aro a queira. Ela é muito impressionante. Mas ela precisa superar essa coisa pelo Cullen.

"Por que você se importa com o que acontece com eles, afinal?" Ele perguntou, perguntando-se por que ela se incomodava com as coisas que não podia controlar. Ela era geralmente mais racional que aquilo. "Não há necessidade de você se preocupar em como os Volturi cumprem a lei. Além disso... você, Bella, é mais importante do que aquela encrenqueira".

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, usando novamente o seu charme. Nesse ponto, o olhar de qualquer outra mulher humana ficaria ligeiramente desfocado e sua boca automaticamente relaxaria pelo beijo dele. Os lábios de Bella se apertaram em uma linha dura e, em vez de relaxar, o olhar dela simplesmente afiou, perfurando através de tudo o que ele pensava que era, apunhalando seu coração frio e morto. Ela parecia olhar diretamente dentro da alma dele, ou para a ausência dela.

Desprovido. Foi como ele se sentiu quando ela olhou para ele daquele jeito. Aquilo o fazia sentir-se nu, e constrangido. Muito pior, ele pensou que podia quase ver a alma dela, uma coisa gloriosa e assustadora que estava longe demais do alcance dele.

Ele deu um passo para a frente, tentando chegar mais perto dela, e ela se moveu diretamente na direção da luz do sol, sua pele pálida brilhando, seu cabelo escuro tingido com tons avermelhados.

"Não." Ela disse proibitivamente. "Simplesmente me deixe em paz".

Ele ficou parado nas sombras, incapaz de se mexer, como se o próprio Aro tivesse dado a ordem, em vez de uma simples garota humana. Levou um momento para ele perceber que o plano dele havia saído pela culatra. Agora ele estava pior que antes.

"Não era isso o que eu queria conversar com você." Ele disse, deixando o vento carregar sua voz.

Ela nem sequer olhou para trás, um sinal muito ruim.

Ele não sabia o que levaria para ganhar a confiança dela, mas ele estava certo de que teria que ser algo muito maior do que se unir aos humanitários.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam da mente do Demetri? Meio doido também... ao mesmo tempo que ele persegue a Bella para "ganhar o jogo", parece que ele desenvolveu sentimentos por ela... será que ele vai conseguir se aproximar dela, de alguma maneira?_

_Gente, eu fico tão triste quando vejo que essa fic está nos favoritos de **58** pessoas e no alerta de **17** e recebe apenas **SEIS **reviews em um capítulo! Poxa, eu e a Shampoo-chan nos esforçamos pra traduzir direitinho, pesquisamos o significado das coisas, isso leva tempo! E o mínimo que a gente espera são as reviews em troca! É desanimador perder horas traduzindo e quase não ter a troca de vc´s... Sei que isso é chato e eu realmente já estou de saco cheio de ficar dando "broncas" em vocês que não deixam reviews, mas daqui pra frente eu não falarei mais nada, mas realmente só vou postar o cap. seguinte quando o que for postado tiver **NO MÍNIMO** **12 reviews**!_

_E obrigada, de coração, às pessoas que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo para comentar! É por vc´s que a gente traduz!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem ainda não viu e gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	41. Gambito da Dama

Músicas do capítulo (retirar os espaços):

* Prokofiev: de _Scythian Suite, _"Pursuit of the Evil God":http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=5jt-54HwINc&feature=related

* Le Balze, Volterra: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-eIxant6lzc

* Le Balze também, para efeitos de visualização: http:/ tinyurl. com/ 28jktq8

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – ****Gambito da Dama***

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_*GambitodaDama: é o nome de uma estratégia clássica de xadrez em que um jogador temporariamente desiste de algum controle do tabuleiro a fim de obter uma maior liberdade de ação e, como resultado, consegue frequentemente um decisivo comando sobre o tabuleiro. Mais informações aqui: http:/ www. tabuleirodexadrez. com. br/ gambito-da-dama. htm (retirar os espaços)_

**~oЖo~**

"Bella? Não diga o meu nome!" Alice sussurra rapidamente. "Aja como se eu fosse outra pessoa".

Dou uma olhada ao redor, mas ninguém está prestando atenção. É o início da tarde e há muito sol para os vampiros estarem na rua, mas...

"Hey... cara, como é que... está?" Eu pergunto, sentindo-me uma total idiota.

"Eu não disse para agir como se _você _fosse outra pessoa, Bella".

"Você me pegou desprevenida!" Eu protesto.

É verdade, Alice não costuma falar comigo sem falar com Edward também, e eles estiveram beirando a paranoia quando se trata da segurança dos nossos bate-papos. Eles não vão me dizer todos os detalhes, mas eu acho que eles estão ficando preocupados sobre Aro descobrir quem e onde eles estão, uma vez que está claro que ele está desconfiado de que não estamos inteiramente sozinhos.

"Olha, deixe para lá. Eu liguei para você por um motivo. Há algo que você pode fazer que realmente ajudaria em tudo, mas é meio estranho e talvez um pouco arriscado".

"Você tem definitivamente a minha atenção." Eu digo, um pouco nervosa e muito curiosa. "Quão arriscado, exatamente?"

"Um pouco." Ela se limita. "Você terá que ser muito corajosa".

"Significa que Edward não vai gostar disso." Eu observo.

"Você sabe como nós estivemos esperando por um dos Volturi cometer um erro?" Ela pergunta, ignorando a minha observação óbvia.

"Sim, e vocês dizem que eles não cometem erros".

"Eles não cometem." Ela diz. "Até amanhã. Podemos não ter outra chance".

Meu coração começa a correr, pensando sobre as implicações de Alice falando comigo fora da presença de Edward.

"Eu sei, Bella." Ela diz, antecipando a minha objeção. "Edward tenta protegê-la de tudo e Aro esteve se aproveitando disso. Agora é a sua vez de proteger Edward. Aro armou algo muito ruim para ele".

"Eu farei".

**~oЖo~**

É muito cedo quando o som de uma porta abrindo no corredor me acorda. Eu vou silenciosamente na ponta dos pés para fora para ver Edward parado na porta conversando com um vampiro que eu vi uma ou duas vezes de passagem, mas realmente não conheço. O som suave e quase inexistente dos seus sussurros preenche o corredor. Em um piscar de olhos, o visitante desaparece, deixando-me com um Edward muito perturbado. Uma sombra atravessa seu rosto quando ele me vê, e ele me entrega um bilhete. Eu o leio, ouvindo as palavras ecoarem na memória da voz de Alice quando ela me contou o que aconteceria. Eu sei que mesmo antes de ele me dizer isso, ele tem muito pouca escolha no assunto.

"É Aro." Ele diz. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu devo a ele".

"Oh? Quanto tempo?" Pergunto, incapaz de disfarçar a minha curiosidade. "E quando você começou a dever favores extras a Aro?"

"Alice disse que seria uma boa ideia." Ele diz evasivamente. "Tentarei estar de volta hoje à noite antes de você ir dormir".

Enquanto estou contente que este favor especial é uma grande surpresa para ele quanto é para mim, posso dizer que há muito mais que ele não está me dizendo, algumas aflições pairando sobre ele. Tem sido assim por algumas semanas agora, desde o "teste" de Aro. Não é realmente difícil ligar os pontos entre esse dia, o humor de Edward, e este "favor" que o tem deixando-me sozinha, indefesa, em uma cidade cheia de vampiros, salva por qualquer proteção que Aro tem tão generosamente concedido a mim. Ou, pelo menos, tem Aro _pensando_ que este é o caso.

Facilita a minha culpa um pouco, sabendo o que eu sei.

Edward olha para mim estranhamente quando eu visto minha calça jeans mais confortável, uma camiseta e um dos casacos dele, uma das suas sobrancelhas levanta quando eu coloco um tênis de corrida raramente usado. Eu espelho a sua expressão, praticamente desafiando-o a me perguntar em voz alta. Não é sábio da minha parte, mas eu não posso evitar isso.

_Ele __vai __saber, __de __qualquer __maneira,_ eu penso teimosamente, não que eu sequer planejasse mentir para ele. Eu me protejo contra o pensamento, sabendo que o resultado vale a pena a sua ira, a alternativa impensável. _Ele __saberá, __e __ele __terá __que __me __perdoar._

"O quê? Se você vai correr ao redor da África com as vampiras supermodelos, então eu vou ficar confortável, pelo menos. E este casaco tem o seu cheiro".

Ele não diz nada, mas envolve seus braços ao redor de mim, respirando o meu perfume.

Chove durante toda a manhã, uma estrondosa e piscante tempestade de primavera, e as paredes em sua maioria antigas e edifícios da pequena cidade parecem mais escuros, ainda mais antigos, de alguma forma, como resultado. Edward me leva para a escola na quase escuridão e para na frente de grandes portas de madeira, lembrando-me de ligar para ele se eu precisar, ou para Alice se o telefone dele estiver fora de área. Ele parece tão relutante em me deixar, mesmo que por algumas horas. Continuamos tentando dizer adeus, mas ele continua persistente. Tenho certeza que suas garantias são mais para si do que para mim. Isso me lembra de algo que Alice disse ao telefone.

_Tranquilize-o, ou ele virá com uma desculpa para ficar para trás. Se ele estiver em qualquer lugar perto de Volterra hoje, isso vai acabar muito mal._

"Alice estará olhando por você." Ele sussurra suavemente, beijando-me sob o abrigo do nosso guarda-chuva de grandes dimensões. "Faça-me um favor e mantenha seu telefone ligado".

"Tão estranhamente controlador." Eu digo, sorrindo para ele. "Eu sou aquela que deveria estar preocupada, não você. Vá, cace com as mulheres bonitas, mas não tenha muita diversão. Tenho meu V mágico para me proteger, entre outras coisas. O que você tem para protegê-lo dos seus admiradores?"

"Eu posso correr mais rápido." Ele oferece, com um sorriso malicioso. "Além disso, eu só estou fazendo isso como um favor para Aro, já que Sulpicia queria tentar algo um pouco mais emocionante do que os animais do celeiro. Os outros tendem a se comportar mais quando ela está por perto".

Eu estreito meus olhos para aquela declaração vagamente perturbadora, mas recuso a prosseguir nisso.

"Eu confio em você. Vá, seja bom para Aro." Eu digo, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. "Depois, volte para mim".

Ele fixa o olhar por um momento em meu colar, e eu finjo não notar enquanto aliso um tufo do seu cabelo, por todo o bem que isso fará neste vento. Ele segura a porta da escola para mim e eu espero enquanto um jovem com uma caixa de violino entra no edifício, passando brevemente entre nós.

"Pão com manteiga." Eu sussurro reflexivamente, de acordo com a superstição escolar, e nesse instante eu tenho um daqueles momentos em que minha mente parece tirar uma foto instantânea. Eu sei instintivamente que sempre terei essa imagem de Edward, na chuva, parecendo mais dolorosamente belo do que qualquer obra de arte. "Vejo você em breve. Feliz caçada".

Ele beija-me outra vez, e com um olhar desesperado para trás, desaparece na chuva, seu cabelo a única dica de cor no que fora em outra hora cinza.

Durante a aula de poesia o edifício treme com as vibrações da tempestade, trovões quebrando apenas alguns segundos depois de um flash iluminar as janelas minúsculas da sala de aula. O instrutor faz piadas que toda a poesia deve ser lida durante tempestades, e eu concordo. Há algo inerentemente intensificado tanto sobre a tempestade como as palavras quando combinadas. Quando a tempestade para, eu começo a andar pela cidade, observando o efeito estranho que a mudança no tempo tem sobre os tijolos e asfalto enquanto o tempo frio se dissipa com as nuvens.

As ruas de Volterra evaporam no súbito aparecimento do sol no início da tarde, dando às ruas molhadas a aparência de uma panela de água prestes a ferver. Eu fecho meus olhos e tento pensar em tudo o que precisa ser feito. Imediatamente, meu coração começa a correr e eu quebro em um suor frio. Muito de uma vez - eu fico sobrecarregada e tenho que começar tudo de novo. Um passo de cada vez, exatamente como qualquer outra coisa, certo? Eu posso fazer isso. Qual é o primeiro passo? Eu olho ao redor e encontro-

_Tome o seu itinerário habitual e procure por uma cafeteria com uma porta verde e cortinas brancas._

- porta verde, cortinas brancas. Eu verifico meu telefone nervosamente uma última vez e ajusto minha mochila enquanto entro na pequena cafeteria, conforme instruções.

Uma vez lá dentro, eu me sinto dormente, como se fosse outra pessoa em movimento, alguém mais agindo, e eu só estivesse olhando através dos meus olhos, um observador passivo. Ajuda pensar na cafeteria como apenas uma etapa, e minha parte como apenas outro papel. Há uma mesa vazia perto de uma janela de frente para a rua e, de alguma forma, eu estou sentada lá, com um livro aberto na minha frente e meus olhos varrendo sobre a página, sem perceber as palavras, o texto flutuando em minha mente, barras pretas incompreensíveis e girando em um mar branco.

Eu peço um chá de jasmim, mal reconhecendo o som da minha própria voz. Olho para o meu livro um pouco mais e tento percorrer a lista novamente, surpreendida em algum ponto ao encontrar meu chá sobre a mesa. De alguma forma ele está lá, na minha frente, e eu não o bebo, mas me sinto vagamente confortada pela visão do vapor à medida que sobe da superfície do chá, a xícara quente em minhas mãos. O calor e o vapor ancoram em mim e a dormência começa a desaparecer.

Eu os ouço antes de vê-los, dois homens falando enquanto suas sombras atravessam o vidro semifosco. Um deles tem um sotaque local que eu posso facilmente entender, enquanto a voz do outro tem uma qualidade profunda, áspera nela, com um sotaque que realmente não consigo entender, mas sugere uma origem ao sul daqui. Eles estão falando sobre algo mundano, eu acho. Eles falam muito baixo para eu entender a conversa, até que ouço a frase pela qual eu tenho ansiado: _...__momento __in __cui __consegnamo __il __pacchetto... __quando __entregarmos__ o __pacote._

_Ele __é __um __planejador,_ _Bella,_ eu posso ouvir Alice dizendo. _Muito__ confiável, __muito __preciso. __Ele __será __o__ mais __alto __dos __dois._

E agora eu começo a conhecer um pouco do que é ser ela: o déjà vu quando eles entram na cafeteria, suas roupas e cabelo, até a maneira como eles se movem, está tudo lá. Estou vagamente surpresa com o quanto eles parecem comuns... tão humanos. Parece anormal agora temer alguma coisa, _alguém_ tão frágil, mas eu sei do que estes homens são capazes. Eles parecem tão normais, tão sem graça. Quanto mais tempo eu passo com os vampiros, mais os humanos começam a parecer como animais feios e enjaulados, e ninguém mais do que estes dois. Eu os observei secretamente por um momento, escondendo a maior parte do meu rosto com o meu livro, meu cabelo, minha postura.

Um deles pede um café expresso, o outro uma cerveja. Eu me pergunto qual foi a última refeição deles, se eles gostaram dela. Espero alguns minutos antes de caminhar até o balcão para pedir a minha conta, de tal forma que eles não podem evitar me notar, o dourado do V no meu colar brilhando e cintilando, muito bem compensado contra o verde profundo do moletom de Edward. Uma vez que eu os ouço ficar em silêncio, sinto os olhos deles em mim, eu não faço mais nada para chamar a atenção para mim mesma, apenas pego a minha mochila e começo a andar.

Eu quebro cada uma das regras de Charlie, andando sozinha, usando fones de ouvido, ficando perdida no meu mundinho, recusando-me a fazer contato visual ou estar remotamente ciente do que me rodeia. Eu tento encolher nas sombras, virando em uma rua solitária com poucas luzes e quase nenhum tráfego a pé. Eu torno isso o mais fácil possível para eles, fingindo estar absorvida na minha música, até mesmo parando para mexer com o meu iPod enquanto eu ignoro cada instinto natural em mim que diz _corra,__ esconda-se, __lute._É quase reconfortante que o meu corpo me dê tantos avisos à medida que eles se aproximam.

O sol da tarde está por trás de mim e eu observo as sombras deles cada vez maiores e maiores, como monstros em um sonho. _Ignore-os._

O rosto de Edward aparece em minha mente, um incentivo para continuar. Meu maxilar trava em determinação enquanto as minhas pernas parecem querer correr, apesar do fato de que eles estão muito próximos, a rua deserta demais para eu fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso agora. O instinto me inunda e eu olho atrás de mim quando sinto as mãos deles apertarem meus braços. Um deles pega a minha mão, jogando meu telefone na rua onde ele quebra contra os tijolos. Eu sinto o pânico em mim quando a minha única tábua de salvação tangível está em vários pedaços inúteis, e uma cadeia irreversível de eventos é colocada em movimento. Eu fecho meus olhos, lembrando-me o que está em jogo.

_Edward e Demetri vão lutar, não importa o que aconteça, Bella. Eu já vi isso. Ele pode ganhar se for mano-a-mano, mas ele não pode suportar Jane._

O cheiro dos ciprestes molhados me atinge enquanto as teias envolvem o momento, e leva toda a vontade que tenho para não gritar assassino sangrento contra a mão quente e forte tapando a minha boca. Eles não me carregam para muito longe, e eu dou um bom show, lutando contra o controle deles sobre mim e chutando tão forte quanto eu posso.

_Eles vão matá-lo._

Eu consigo acertar alguns bons chutes enquanto estou fazendo isso também. Em um ponto, o aperto deles diminui e o homem mais baixo derruba-me no chão antes que eu possa correr mais do que alguns passos.

_"Attenzione, __stronzo!"_ O mais alto comanda, tão baixo e abafado que eu mal posso ouvir. _"Cuidado, __idiota! __Ele__ disse __nada __de __sangue"._

Meus braços estão presos ao meu lado enquanto eu sou enfiada no banco de trás de um pequeno carro, o mais baixo me segurando imóvel, usando apenas o seu corpo. Para um estranho talvez parecesse que estávamos dando uns amassos e, pelo olhar em seus olhos, ele parece estar considerando isso. Eu faço um som abafado de protesto e novamente o homem alto grita algo para ele.

_"Che__i mporta?"_ Ele pergunta, seu hálito de café bem no meu rosto. _"O __que __isso __importa?"_

Eles discutem e, desta vez, eu não entendo a sua troca em nada, mas o homem me segurando parece que sim e, para meu alívio, a sua expressão amorosa morre. Em vez disso, ele olha para mim com curiosidade, como se estivesse tentando entender a minha vida. É irônico porque, quando olho para ele, tudo o que posso fazer é imaginar a sua morte. Na realidade, ele é saudável, mas a minha mente já o vê apodrecendo, a carne caindo do seu rosto para revelar o crânio por baixo.

Eu continuo lutando pelo amor do comportamento, gritando contra a mão no meu rosto até que o mais alto, o motorista, captura meus olhos no espelho retrovisor. Seus olhos inteligentes pegam o meu pânico aparente e ele relaxa um pouco, provavelmente preocupado que eu já tenha ouvido demais. Apesar das ações deles, uma pontada de piedade me atinge e eu me pergunto se a Síndrome de Estocolmo***** pode possivelmente se assentar depois de cinco minutos. A empatia ecoa em seus olhos e ele amaldiçoa novamente em algum idioma local do sul. Eu entendo apenas um pouco da última parte que ele está dizendo.

_* Síndrome de Estocolmo: é um estado psicológico particular desenvolvido por algumas pessoas que são vítimas de seqüestro. A síndrome se desenvolve a partir de tentativas da vítima de se identificar com seu captor, ou de conquistar a simpatia do sequestrador._

_"Simplesmente cale a boca e faça o que você foi mandado fazer"._

Quando o homem me segurando relaxa, eu fico ainda mais tensa, olhos ainda trancados com os dele. Agora que tudo isso está realmente acontecendo, eu me importo mais sobre o que vai acontecer com eles do que eu esperava. Eu não quero que eles morram, não importa quem eles são, ou o que eles fizeram. Isto não é um jogo, isto não é uma função. Eles são reais, de carne e sangue, e não apenas o tipo de criminosos anônimos que eu tinha imaginado. Eles são filhos de alguém, talvez até mesmo os pais de alguém. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo eles ficarão desaparecidos, se os seus corpos algum dia serão encontrados. Eu me pergunto se eles terão sepulturas e alguém para chorar sobre elas. Eu começo a hiperventilar um pouco, e uma grande lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e sobre a mão do meu captor.

É muito íntimo por um momento, e ele olha para o lado.

_Depois de algumas voltas, você chegará a um longo trecho de estrada._

Eu vejo pela posição do sol que estamos a caminho do noroeste, em direção ao Balze, as famosas falésias traiçoeiras e colinas densamente arborizadas populares entre os turistas que acampam e, portanto, vampiros sedentos também. Com uma queda bem ensaiada, eu finjo inconsciência, permitindo que o meu corpo fique completamente mole. Ouço alguns grunhidos surpresos quando mãos quentes e suadas sondam meu pescoço e pulsos. Felizmente, ele não tem ideia do que ele está fazendo. Se ele tivesse, minha pulsação acelerada me delataria. Ele amaldiçoa em algum idioma que eu não conheço, finalmente conseguindo a atenção do banco do motorista.

"Coloque um espelho debaixo do nariz dela." O local ordena, o pânico evidente em sua voz. "O que você fez, seu idiota?"

Eu mantenho meus membros bobos enquanto o grande aperto em mim some quando meu captor desaparece quando sai em busca de um pequeno espelho. Eles finalmente encontram um na minha própria mochila, e com alívio considerável eu sou declarada viva.

O carro para e, depois de um momento, eu sou retirada. Posso sentir o calor do sol do lado do meu rosto e uso isso para me orientar, pensando em um relógio. A voz de Alice vem à mente, nítida em minha memória.

_Corra aproximadamente cinco minutos a norte do sol, diretamente para a floresta._

No momento em que meus pés tocam o chão, eu surpreendo meus captores, correndo para a direção designada, em direção a uma floresta relativamente densa. Eu posso ouvir os passos deles depois de um momento, mas aproximando-se de mim quando me aproximo das árvores. Adrenalina entra em ação e eu me lanço instintivamente sob um galho de árvore baixo e na folhagem verde luxuriante. Minhas pernas se esticam e contraem enquanto eu corro, o ar correndo agradavelmente através do meu cabelo enquanto alguns arbustos grossos chicoteiam em meu tornozelo, pegando. Eu não deixo que me derrube, mas forço os músculos e o sinto ser arrancado do chão, arrastando em meus pés por alguns passos antes de cair fora. Sinto-me estranhamente graciosa e forte enquanto corro, deixando ramos golpearem meus perseguidores enquanto me concentro em ficar cada vez mais próxima à borda do penhasco. Entre as árvores eu posso apenas supor a antiga muralha de pedras erguida para impedir que as pessoas acidentalmente caíssem uma queda repentina, e onde a parede desaparece pela erosão ou roubo, uma barreira de metal toma o seu lugar.

Eu só preciso chegar um pouco mais perto. Eu forço mais minhas pernas, mas o barulho atrás de mim fica cada vez mais alto, até meu pé prender em alguns arbustos pesados, enviando-me espalhada para o chão. As palmas das minhas mãos e joelhos doem um pouco do impacto quando eu amorteço a minha queda, e o casaco esbarra em um arbusto espinhoso.

"Para onde você pensa que está indo, pequena?" O alto ri quando ele alcança, varrendo-me no que poderia parecer para alguém observando como um abraço de amantes. "Você não sabe onde estamos? Você vai correr e cair de um penhasco, se você não tiver cuidado".

"Você está cometendo um erro enorme." Eu digo a ele, no que espero ser um tom italiano calmo. "Você não tem ideia do tipo de problema em que você se meteu".

O mais baixo alcança, e ele ri quando ouve a minha advertência. Ele diz algo que eu não entendo nem mesmo remotamente, e agora os dois estão rindo. O peito do homem alto retumba contra as minhas costas.

"Você acha que esse V em seu pescoço a protegerá?" Ele pergunta divertido, esticando seu rosto para ver a minha reação. "Essas coisas não me assustam. Não mais. Eu sou um deles".

"Mentiroso." Eu protesto, e seus olhos brilham. "Eu sei que você não é. E eu sei que você não vai sugar nenhum sangue".

"Você não sabe nada." Ele cospe, mas sua ousadia oscila de forma instável.

"Eu sei tudo. Eu sei quem contratou vocês e, acreditem, vocês estão em apuros ainda maiores do que ele está".

Isso captura a sua atenção.

"Apuros?" Ele pergunta com desconfiança.

Por um momento eu me pergunto se eu disse a coisa errada inteiramente.

"Pense nisso. Este colar é um sinal de proteção. O homem que contratou vocês provavelmente ameaçou suas vidas se eu fosse prejudicada de alguma forma, certo? Ele está elevando isso, você não consegue ver isso?"

_"Basta!"_ Ele tenta me calar, seus olhos duros.

_Eu__ sei__ que __você __vai __querer __salvá-los, __Bella, __mas __eles __já __escolheram __o __seu __caminho._ A voz de Alice ecoa em minha mente, mas parece errado não tentar.

"Vocês dois são loucos se acham que ele vai deixá-los viver." Eu digo a eles. "Por favor, deixem-me ir e salvem-se".

"Talvez eles estejam cansados de você. Talvez você seja inconveniente agora." Ele responde, abrindo mão de parte do pretexto, mas ainda me segurando firme em suas garras. "Será que talvez eles queiram você morta?"

"Então me mate." Eu digo calmamente, chamando seu blefe em sua própria língua. "Se eles querem isso, eu sou tão boa quanto morta. Se não, escutem-me, e saiam daqui antes que ele venha".

Não que qualquer um que entre em contato com o famoso Volturi rastreador possa algum dia estar realmente seguro novamente. Um silêncio assustador cai sobre os dois homens e eu decido pressionar o meu caso, de qualquer maneira. Se tudo correr como planejado, Demetri provavelmente terá prioridades mais altas do que matar esses dois, mas só se eles fugirem primeiro.

"Não o arrepia até os ossos falar com ele?" Eu pressiono impiedosamente. "O seu cabelo não arrepia ao respirar o mesmo ar?"

O homem mais alto não diz nada quando me segura ainda mais apertado em suas mãos. Acho que minhas costelas podem quebrar, e leva tudo o que tenho em mim para não lutar. Seu parceiro parece completamente nervoso.

_"I__ mostri,__ stregoni."_ Eu sussurro teatralmente, jogando o único cartão que eu tenho restando. "Alguns dizem que eles são monstros".

"Isso não vai funcionar. Eu não acredito em monstros." Ele diz, mas seus braços caem, soltando-me. Eu nem sequer me movo.

"Por favor." Eu peço, do fundo de tudo o que eu sou, com tudo o que eu sou. "Por favor, salvem-se".

Algo como reconhecimento afunda nos olhos deles à medida que eles percebem que eu não fugi deles. Eles olham ao redor nervosamente quando o ar muda perceptivelmente ao nosso redor. Leva-me um momento para descobrir o que é, mas então isso me atinge: todas as aves ficaram em silêncio. O cabelo na minha nuca está em pé, e pelo olhar deles, eles sentem isso também.

___Haverá um momento em que você pode correr ou ficar. Cabe a você, Bella. Se você correr, você se sentirá culpada. Se você ficar, você verá horrores em seus sonhos por tanto tempo quanto você for capaz de dormir._ Coisa boa que eu não planejo dormir por muito mais tempo, porque eu não posso aceitar mais culpa. Agora eu sou aquela segurando os braços deles, como se eu fosse o suficiente para protegê-los de um demônio.

_"Não!"_ Eu imploro, falando cegamente nas sombras, esperando que ele vá me ouvir e mudar de ideia. _"Não __faça__ isso, __simplesmente __pare __agora-"_

Mas é tarde demais. Um flash de pele pálida e cabelos negros chicoteia entre nós para revelar o Demetri que eu primeiramente conheci: a criatura hedionda, raivosa e rosnando dos meus pesadelos. O Demetri culto e encantador de Volterra é quase irreconhecível neste estado, suas narinas flamejando, olhos brilhando com sede e ameaça. Enquanto nós três, seres humanos, somos jogados ao chão com o seu primeiro ataque, apenas dois de nós retornarmos aos nossos sentidos com rapidez suficiente para evitar o segundo. O italiano mais alto e eu nos arrastamos em direções opostas enquanto Demetri se agacha sobre o corpo lutando da sua presa, sólido e firme como uma montanha.

"Demetri, não! Por favor, não." Eu imploro, e sua cabeça gira de uma maneira sobrenatural até que seus olhos demoníacos encontram os meus. Ele parece estar lutando, seus lábios formam meu nome, mas tudo o que emerge é o tipo de som selvagem que você só quer ouvir em filmes, ou no jardim zoológico. Tudo o que ele é quando ele fala comigo em público, mal está lá agora.

_Isso_, ou algo assim, é sobre o que Edward esteve me avisando o tempo todo. É o que Alice quer dizer quando me diz que eu entenderei mais tarde, quando eu for transformada. É o que Aro quer dizer quando fala da sua natureza superior, ainda que viciosa, e por que eu não posso estar em qualquer lugar por perto quando algum deles se alimenta. Não é apenas sobre eu e minha delicada sensibilidade humana. É sobre eles e o que eles se tornam uma vez que o sangue começa a fluir: cruéis, inflexíveis, monstruosos, e como deuses. E tudo o que eu sou é sangue e tripas, esperando a minha vez.

_"Não!"_ Eu grito mais alto, furiosa e impotente quando a pior visão de Alice disso vem à vida, horrivelmente sangrenta.

Eu vejo o arco vermelho de líquido no instante eterno antes de eu sentir o seu calor úmido no meu rosto. Os gritos ecoam, sustentando muito além do meu controle dele quando eu sinto o gosto de cobre e percebo que sangue humano está na minha boca.

_Seu__primeiro,_ uma voz sinistra dentro de mim diz, e em algum lugar no meu choque eu percebo que a gritaria parou.

Meus olhos arregalarem quando a cabeça do homem menor rola no chão, seu tronco impossivelmente longe, braços ainda descontrolados enquanto seu sangue jorra em uma paródia grotesca de uma fonte. O homem mais alto olha, congelado, seu rosto torcendo em uma máscara irreal de choque e horror. Um monstruoso Demetri paira sobre o pescoço do homem morto, bebendo o seu sangue em uma espécie de frenesi de sangue, suas narinas infladas e seu rosto iluminado com êxtase sensual.

_"Corra!"_ Eu grito para o homem mais alto, tão alto quanto posso, e isso parece assustá-lo para fora do seu transe. Infelizmente, também assusta Demetri, cujo rosto empurra na direção do homem que corria. Eu afundo no chão, impotente para parar com isso. Impotente para salvar alguém. Demetri é um borrão de violência, e Alice estava certa o tempo todo.

Eu ouço gritos novamente, mas ele não é mais meu. O tom de voz de barítono dele eleva uma oitava para o registro de tenor, e o fluxo dos seus gritos morre em um borbulho final áspero.

_Corra,_Alice grita em minha mente. _Corra,__agora!_

Eu corro, fechando a distância entre eu e as falésias, agora banhada na luz dourada do pôr do sol glorioso da Toscana. Tomo um último olhar para o cadáver decapitado do mais baixo e imediatamente desejo que eu não tivesse.

_Simplesmente vá atrás da parede, onde o vento pode mascarar seu cheiro._

Eu lambo meu dedo e o mantenho para cima, tentando sentir a direção do vento. Meu dedo só sente frio e eu entro em pânico por um momento quando não consigo dizer o que isso está fazendo, ou qual direção eu preciso seguir. Meu cabelo captura uma rajada de ar e eu sigo um bloqueio, uma vez que aponta para um lado da grande parede de pedra. Em alguns passos eu subo sobre a barreira de metal e corro através da curta distância para a antiga parede de pedra por trás dela. Há um estreito caminho verde ao longo do outro lado da parede, com apenas cerca de poucos metros de chão para caminhar, estreitando visivelmente onde as falésias começam. O vento ruge nos meus ouvidos e me cega quando o pé de borda se transforma em um meio pé, e a parede parece menos e menos um suporte robusto e mais como se fosse me empurrar para fora a qualquer momento.

"Bella, onde você está? Volte!" Demetri grita, parecendo quase humano novamente. "Bella, eu não vou te machucar!"

Ele está gritando agora, procurando por mim, mas o vento não vai ajudá-lo a encontrar-me agora. Ele só carrega seus gritos para mim enquanto eu fico na borda ao longo da parede, braços estendidos e pés incertos.

"Bella!" A voz desaparece, enquanto ele parece ir para a floresta na direção oposta. É a única direção razoável que eu poderia ter ido, afinal. Mas por quanto tempo até que ele desista, até que ele retorne?

Meu sangue se transforma em puro gelo, mas, de alguma maneira, eu ainda estou me movendo, recusando-me a olhar todo o caminho para baixo até encontrar a inclinação que ela tinha me prometido, menos íngreme do que o resto das falésias e cheia de pequenos arbustos, raízes e cipós. Eu começo a descida lentamente, esperando – _sabendo _que as raízes vão me segurar porque ela prometeu que iriam. A inclinação em si provavelmente seria segura o suficiente por si só, se não fosse pelo vento.

_Quando chegar a hora, solte-se. Você saberá quando._

Mas eu não sei, então eu agarro, enrosco minhas pernas nas raízes e seguro com um aperto da morte, tentando limpar a minha mente do horror, e falhando. Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos eu vejo a morte. Abri-los não é muito melhor.

Minha pele dói e queima em vários lugares: tornozelo, palmas, joelhos e mãos. Eu tento não pensar sobre isso, tento não pensar no sangue em minha boca ou a bile na minha garganta, e permito-me pensar apenas em Edward.

Eu falho nisso também, quando um fio de espirais vermelhos desce pelo meu braço, tremendo e hesitando no vento ao longo do caminho. E eu vejo não apenas essa corrente fina, mas todo o sangue novamente, tudo isso. Eu engasgo e cuspo a bile quando ela sobe, e meus ouvidos ouvem um som como um oceano, embora eu esteja longe de qualquer praia.

Depois de tudo isso, eu vou desmaiar? Como o inferno que vou.

_Esteja certa, Alice, por favor, esteja certa sobre isso. Por favor, deixe-me ser forte o suficiente para aguentar. Eu não posso desapontá-lo. Eles estão contando comigo para aguentar,_ eu recito em silêncio enquanto o meu corpo começa o processo lento e terrível da traição.

É exatamente como aqueles testes de aptidão física na escola primária, quando você deveria segurar a barra e você espera a sua vez, tentando lembrar o quão bem você foi no ano passado e se você pode segurar mais do que qualquer um. Então você continua segurando, e está tudo bem no início, mas então a dor vem, então você ignora a dor, e então a dormência vem, e o pequeno _fzzz_ de eletricidade que dispara através dos seus dedos dormentes exatamente antes de eles desobedecerem e o sangue correr para o seu rosto quando você se deixa cair, muito antes dos outros garotos.

É assim, só que desta vez há uma morte certa do outro lado e uma pequena chance de que Demetri poderia encontrar-me se eu não estivesse muito, muito quieta.

Meus dedos apertam e os nós dos meus dedos ficam brancos. Eu dou as boas-vindas à dor e fecho meus olhos, apenas para abri-los quando não vejo nada além de um ciclo interminável de cabeça rolando no chão e arco vermelho quando jorra em minha direção. Abro meus olhos, que lacrimejam do vento, procurando ao redor por algo diferente de sangue para o qual olhar. Com muito medo de olhar para outro lugar, dirijo-me para a coisa mais brilhante em meu mundo, e tenho força de vontade para segurar enquanto eu tiver que fazer isso.

O sol brilha dourado quando isso afunda, inexoravelmente a tempo de um ritmo diferente do que meus próprios problemas, e eu olho por cima, para as nuvens macias em cores doces, e os pássaros que voam à distância. Eu sinto a leve corrente sobre a superfície da minha pele dormente, e sei, no fundo, que não vai demorar muito até a minha força de vontade encontrar uma força muito mais forte.

Outro flash de dourado, mais perto, e eu sinto meus braços enfraquecerem, meus músculos já não obedecendo meu comando.

_Quando chegar a hora, solte-se. Você saberá quando._

"Solte, Bella".

Uma nova emoção me engolfa quando eu me rendo e solto. Eu caio por apenas um instante, queda livre, no pôr do sol, direto para os braços do _Benefico__Stregone_ original.

_*Benefico Stregone = vampiro singularmente agradável._

"Eu peguei você." Ele diz com aquela voz calma e autoritária dele, e exatamente assim, ele pega.

O vento nos rodeia e eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando em seu aroma agradável, limpo e estranho. Não posso distingui-lo, mas provavelmente me lembrará de esperança e luz do sol a partir de agora.

"Você está aqui. Ela disse que você estaria, ela prometeu, e você está." Um soluço fresco de alegria e alívio se liberta de algum lugar todo limpo dentro de mim. "Obrigada, Carlisle".

**~oЖo~**

"Eu falhei." Eu confesso, lágrimas derramando livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto Carlisle ajuda-me a me limpar em um banheiro de restaurante próximo da cidade. "Eles não queriam ouvir. Eu deveria ter tentado mais. Eu só salvei a mim no final".

"Alice tentou também." Ele diz calmamente, procurando meus olhos. Provavelmente por pupilas dilatadas, ou outros sinais de choque. "Nós todos o fizemos, tentando sugestão após sugestão. Não importa como acontecesse, os dois homens seriam mortos até a meia-noite. Eu só lamento que você teve que testemunhar isso".

Ele segura os braços estendidos para mim e eu sou incapaz de recusar à razão, lógica e conforto que ele oferece. Eu vou para os seus braços, derramando vários meses de lágrimas e ansiedade em sua camisa.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bella." Ele murmura contra o meu cabelo. "Você fez mais do que qualquer um esperava, exceto talvez Alice. Você fez tudo o que eu poderia pedir de uma filha. Agora, quando é que você fará dele um homem honesto?"

"Algum dia, em breve, eu espero." Eu fungo, rindo dele. "Eu estava meio que na esperança de fazer isso de igual para igual, sabe? Após a transformação?"

"As crianças de hoje." Ele balança a cabeça, olhando para uma mensagem de texto quando seu celular vibra.

"É hora de ir para Aro?" Eu realmente não sei muito sobre esta parte do plano, além de que envolve o tribunal.

"Infelizmente, não temos muito tempo." Ele confirma, rapidamente limpando o resto das feridas com algodão embebido em álcool, ardendo e seguido por uma dor ainda pior do curativo líquido. "Sinto muito que dói, mas temos que ir agora, e você não pode ir ao subterrâneo enquanto sangra".

"Eu não estou preocupado com a dor... Ele sabe?" Eu pergunto, mais do que ansiosa.

"Qual ele?" Ele pergunta, o canto da sua boca ligeiramente curvando. "Eu posso pensar de alguns que podem preocupar você".

"Qualquer um deles, realmente, mas eu estava pensando em Edward." Determinada a não recuar quando ele tende para o último corte, eu respiro pesadamente através dele, flexionando meu tornozelo enquanto ele descarta os tecidos sujos de sangue e se lava. "Tanto quanto Aro me assusta, é seu filho com quem eu estou realmente preocupada".

Ele cobre meu queixo em sua mão e eu olho nos seus olhos amáveis.

"_Dum__spiro,__spero,_ Bella. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Enquanto eu respirar, eu espero?" Eu pergunto. Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar antes.

"É uma espécie de meu lema como médico." Ele confirma. "Um pouco modificado para a minha situação, é claro, já que eu não preciso respirar. Neste caso, você respira - eu tenho esperança. Você está pronta? Há mais a ser feito".

Eu concordo com a cabeça, preparando-me.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, sim, eu me senti um pouco mal por Bella e por alguns de vocês que me disseram como Canzone tem sido intensa por um tempo. Eu até escrevi uma versão diferente e mais suave deste capítulo, mas foi realmente horrível e simplesmente não estava certo para a história, ou os personagens, então eu voltei com a ideia original. Haverá alguns momentos felizes também, e em breve, eu prometo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu estou tensa até agora com esse capítulo! O que será que acontecerá nesse tribunal?_

_Bem, eu tinha uma teoria aqui sobre esse sequestro, mas depois que a Shampoo-chan revisou o cap., a teoria dela tb faz sentido... qual delas vc's acham que realmente aconteceu?_

_A minha teoria é de que foi Demetri quem mandou sequestrar Bella enquanto Edward não estava, que Alice conseguiu bolar um plano sobre essa situação e agora as chances de que as coisas fiquem melhores para Bella e Edward são grandes. A teoria da Shampoo-chan é que Bella foi sequestrada e Demetri foi atrás dela para protegê-la e matou os dois caras porque ficou com raiva... e então, o que vc's acham?_

_Deixem reviews! E, caso vc's sejam "generosas", haverá outro cap. durante a semana..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
